Operation: Bag Damon
by Wowzersduh
Summary: AU all human tale starring our favorite angsty couple. Read as 17yr old bookworm Bonnie tries her hand at seduction to win the heart of college surfer Damon Salvatore who isn't trying to give her the time of day. But when he finally gets the girl will she stay? Cover by the wonderful Meye-author follow her on tumblr she's awesome;
1. Operation: Deflower Bonnie

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: I really shouldn't be starting another story, but I really wanted to try an AU all human Bamon story so here it is. Also, the characters may seem OOC but technically they are since their human lol. Anywho, its just a cute little story I thought up I hope you guys enjoy. The first chapter maybe boring but its just back story to set up the story.**

**Summary: it's the summer before senior year and Caroline, Rebekah, and Elena have one thought in mind: get bookworm Bonnie to put down the books and pick up some boys. Their plan goes wayward when Bonnie develops a crush on older, sexy, dangerous guy Damon Salvatore and stops at nothing until she wins his affections. Needless to say the girls embark on one crazy summer where Operation: Deflower Bonnie turns into Operation: Bag Damon.**

"**Operation: Deflower Bonnie"**

"Do I have to go." Bonnie Bennett whined walking out of her closet to meet her two friends.

"It'll be fun Bon we're technically seniors now so its like we're certified or something." Elena exclaimed excitedly.

Bonnie stood in front of the full length mirror examining the white tankini; turning left then right before sighing. This was the third swimsuit she'd tried on and she still felt like it was missing that little "umph."

"Why can't we do what we did last summer. You know hit up the mall, go to the movies, go to a place where it doesn't require me to be halfway naked." Bonnie complained.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend she knew she'd have to fight tooth and nail to get Bonnie to go to Virginia Beach. Bonnie was the epitome of a tomboy her style was borderline hipster if you asked Caroline; and the fact that boys weren't really on her radar drove Caroline crazy. She could count on one hand how many boyfriends Bonnie had and by one hand she meant 3 fingers. Bonnie was smart, independent, and beautiful and every guy wanted a piece of her but she wouldn't give them the time of the day. Her studies came first, then student council, then cheerleading and sports. In Bonnie's world boys just didn't fit in.

"Come on, Bon we want to get to V.B. before the sun sets and the cuties leave." Caroline voiced from her perch on Bonnie's bed.

Bonnie turned around and stuck her tongue out at her blonde friend.

"I'm serious Bon we're basically adults and you've barely had your first kiss." Bonnie scoffed as Caroline continued. "I'm just saying you're almost done with high school 'the best four years of your life' and what do you have to show for it?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to respond when Caroline interrupted her. "Besides being on the honor roll for the past 3 years and student council? You spend so much time in the books that you hardly socialize."

"Not saying there's anything wrong with keeping your head in the books." Elena smoothed seeing the perturbed look on Bonnie's face.

"Well sorry that I'd rather crack open a book than my legs!" Bonnie taunted.

"Hey!" Caroline scowled.

Caroline was her boy crazy best friend that took the words "less is more" and lived by them. It was easy for her to say clad in her itty bitty teeny weenie red polka dot bikini straight out of a _Nair_ commercial. She was like a certified man-eater with her supermodel classic Hollywood look. It was amazing how she could make the ugliest table cloth high fashion.

"Bon, what Caroline's trying to say is that after this year we're off to a whole new world of madness. Don't you want to know how to handle yourself now before you enter the land of wild parties and drunken nights. You need to live a little find a guy and let loose." Elena reasoned.

Elena was the angel of the group, the cute girl next door that did no wrong. Which was true for the most part, but she did have her wild side where she'd turn straight up vixen on you. The tall brunette had a way with words and those cute doe eyes got her whatever she wanted on most occasions. She looked ay Bonnie expectantly in her own cute little pink bikini.

Bonnie frowned at her friends words, she really wasn't that sheltered. Was it just so foreign that a girl didn't really need a guy to be happy? Being the youngest in the group sucked because they always felt it their duty to advise her on what to do and how to act. It was really annoying. She glanced at her reflection once more still hating her outfit.

"I liked the colorful plaid tube top one you had on before better." Elena chimed in.

She had tossed that one because she thought it showed too much skin. She liked leaving a little to the imagination, but this trip to Virginia Beach was more of a man-hunt she was guessing. It was the second week of summer break which meant that the local colleges were out of school too. Probably why Caroline made the executive decision to prolong their summer plans until today. They'd be road tripping down the coast to stay with Elena's cool younger aunt Jenna at her beach house for the rest of the summer. Caroline's 18th birthday was precisely 2 weeks away so it went without question she'd be celebrating it there.

"You sure its not too much?" Bonnie asked nibbling her bottom lip.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Bonnie if I had your curves you couldn't pay me to wear clothes."

"Okay why don't you guys get everything packed up and I'll get changed." Bonnie suggested.

Caroline got up to grab her beach bag while Elena grabbed hers. "Okay, but if you're not down in 5 mins I'm dragging you out dressed or undressed." Caroline warned leaving the bedroom.

"So is the plan still on?" Elena asked Caroline as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh yeah. Operation deflower Bonnie is in full effect." Caroline smirked.

"I heard that!" Bonnie yelled zipping up her suitcase.

This trip to V.B. wasn't just about scoping out cute guys for Elena and Caroline. If things went their way then by the end of the summer Bonnie would be "face down ass up." Their was no way Caroline was letting Bonnie enter senior year without experiencing a real first kiss, getting a boyfriend, or swiping that v-card. Nope, not on her watch; they loved Bonnie to death, but she didn't know what she was missing this summer Bonnie was going to go wild.

Bonnie didn't know if she should be offended or embarrassed by their plan. Sure she wasn't a wild child by any means, but she was far from a prude. And for their information she did have her first kiss two years ago with Donald Faison who was a junior at the time might she add. So what if she didn't know a lot about guys she could tell the square root of every number up to a thousand off the top of her head how many people could do that without a calculator.

"Oh God, I am a nerd." she mumbled throwing on her long tee _Ed Hardy_ dress.

This summer would be hers and she would prove to her two bffs that bookworm Bonnie could be fun too.

"Make sure to call me when you get there." Sheila Bennett ordered.

"I will grams promise." Bonnie said as she struggled getting her suitcase down the stairs.

"And don't stay out too late and absolutely NO DRINKING." Robert Bennett added lifting the suitcase out his daughter's hands.

"I know dad I'm not dumb." She sighed.

"I know sweetie I just want you to be careful down there." he said softly kissing her forehead.

"I will. I'll see you guys later. And I promise to call" she smiled hugging them both before walking out the door towards Caroline's red convertible.

"You were pushing it Bennett I was two seconds away from getting you." Caroline teased throwing on her aviators.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she shut the trunk and slid in the backseat.

"This is gonna be so fun!" the girls squealed together.

"Whoopee!" Bonnie deadpanned as they sped out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Four hours later and they were pulling into the driveway of Jenna's beach house.<p>

"Where's Jenna?" Bonnie asked not noticing her car in the driveway.

"Oh she's taking a few summer courses to get her credits up she'll be home later. She said to make ourselves at home." Elena said retrieving the spare key from a flower pot. How original.

"This is so cool I feel so grown up." Caroline beamed grabbing her bags.

"Okay so its 2 now I say lets throw our stuff in a room and head to the beach." Elena suggested coming back to get her bags.

"I knew it was a reason why I put up with you." Caroline smiled giving Elena a noogy.

"Whatever Barbie." Elena teased. "You okay Bon?"

"Yep just was checking in." Bonnie said finally getting out of the car.

"Let's go have some fun girls." a voice called from behind them.

"Rebekah?" they all said in unison.

Elena and Bonnie hugged her tightly while Caroline glared. "Who invited her?"

"Oh I love you too Care-Bear." Rebekah sung sarcastically.

"You know it wouldn't be complete with our fourth musketeer." Elena pouted.

Caroline huffed. Now she'd have to compete with Rebekah who was known to leech unto anything Caroline wanted; as well as Elena and Bonnie this was not a good time.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore ran a hand through his wet midnight locks dropping his surfboard on the sand before joining it. He just got done riding the biggest wave of his life and out of his six man crew he was the only one standing. Which wasn't really a surprise to him he was Damon Salvatore after all, last name Ever first name Greatest.<p>

"Yo, dude that was awesome." Tyler Lockwood buzzed extending his hand to his friend.

Damon slapped it sitting up. "Duh, did you expect anything less."

Tyler laughed. "You're such a cocky bastard."

"You did good brother." Stefan Salvatore nodded dropping his board next to the others.

"Thanks." Damon smirked.

The other three members of their crew finally made it out of the water dropping their boards unceremoniously also.

"Man I've never seen anything like it." Matt Donovan mused.

"It wasn't all that." Kol Mikaelson interjected throwing a shirt over his wet torso.

"Now Kol, lets not be hater you'll be that great someday." Damon taunted.

He really hated that kid. He would always try to one up him, but didn't he know that you can't be better than the best. Maybe the kid caught attitude with him because he felt like he was taking his brother away from him. Damon didn't know or care all he knew was that if it wasn't for his friendship with Klaus he would have beat the kid a long time ago.

"Uh-oh babes coming in at 6 o'clock." Jeremy voiced trying to change the subject.

When he seen all the guys turn their heads towards the beach entrance he figured it worked.

"I call red." Matt and Tyler said at the same time as the blonde came closer in distant.

Matt narrowed his eyes at Tyler before succumbing. "Fine I want pink."

"Nope that one's mine." Stefan smiled already locking eyes with the brunette.

"I hate you guys." Matt mumbled eyeing the other blonde in purple.

"I have two words for you guys." Damon chuckled after surveying each beauty. "Jail bait."

The guys groaned picking up their boards heading up the shore by the lifeguard station.

"Way to rain on our parade." Stefan huffed.

"Nothing wrong with just looking." Tyler informed licking his lips as his blonde came closer.

* * *

><p>"Alright you guys remember head up butt out." Caroline said as they got closer to the guys.<p>

"And remember play hard to get college guys like the chase." Rebekah added in.

Bonnie sighed exaperatedly as she fought to keep her tote on her shoulders. The girls stopped at a spot just before their targets and began stripping off their extra clothes. Out the corner of her eye Bonnie could see all the guys staring their way most eyes being on Caroline and Elena. She shucked the dress over her head and laid it on her bag. Her hands automatically flying to her chest as she saw a couple eyes fly to her.

* * *

><p>"Look at the rack on that one." Kol pointed discretely towards the caramel beauty.<p>

"Forget that look at that ass." Stefan exclaimed then blushed once realizing he'd voiced that out loud.

Damon laughed. "Now Kol I'd expect but who knew St. Stefan was a pedophile."

"Shut up Damon." Stefan quipped annoyed.

Damon held his hands up in surrender. "It was just a joke don't get your panties in a bunch baby brother."

"Shhh their about to strut for us." Tyler said as his blonde began her trek towards them.

* * *

><p>"Watch and learn girls." Caroline gloated aiming her words at Rebekah who simply pursed her lips.<p>

Caroline heard the cat calls the guys were howling her way, but looked straight ahead paying them no mind. It was all part of her plan.

"Guess I'm up." Elena clapped tossing her air.

Stefan watched the doe eyed girl walk past, her long dark hair blowing beautifully in the wind entranced already. He would let her make her little show with her friends, but before the night was over he'd have her number. The age of consent was 18 but he was only 19 so as long as she was 17 they'd be fine.

"Take a picture it lasts longer Stef." Jeremy laughed.

"Whatever man she's beautiful." Stefan said nonchalantly.

"In love already? Typical Stefan." they all taunted.

"What-" Stefan started when the next blonde walked past. She was hot too and if things with the brunette didn't work out then he'd pin her next.

Damon eyed the blonde she was sexy, no doubt about that, but she wasn't his type. He liked brunettes it was something about dark-haired girls that oozed sex and mystery. He looked over to Matt who was practically salivating over the blonde.

"Pick your face up Matty that's so not attractive." Damon grimaced as Matt glared.

Bonnie felt herself getting nervous as she watched Rebekah walk past the guys it was her turn next. Why did she have to go last being last was never a good thing unless you were on _Real World/Road Rules_ challenges. She pushed her bangs out of her face and took a deep breath as six pairs of eyes burned a hole through her. Tossing her hair over her left shoulder she began her strut.

Tyler's eyes were focused on her girls he was a boob man at heart. Stefan was more privy to the lower part of her body past her back, while Matt focused on her heart shaped lips. Jeremy was a leg man and Kol devoured her whole with his eyes.

Damon continued to look on with a bored expression on his face. The girl was cute, small, but cute and maybe if she wasn't a kid he'd entertain the thought of breaking her in. Alas, she was a child so he'd just sit back and enjoy the view. And what a view she was.

Bonnie was almost free she had already broken one rule though. She looked. She looked at the six horny guys that were currently looking at her like she was filet mignon. She was holding her breath. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until just when she was passing the last guy with the midnight shaggy hair she tripped. Fell flat on her freaking face and made a sound that she could hardly associate with being a human. It was just her luck to fall and really who tripped over sand.

The guys howled with laughter as she hopped up and dusted sand off of her spitting some out; she could feel her face turning red. This was so humiliating and right about now she wished she would have stayed home.

"Ah poor little bambina." The midnight haired guy teased as the others continued to laugh.

Bonnie snapped her green eyes at him glaring. His icicle blues danced with amusement.

"Oh don't be like that love." A dirty blonde spoke up with an English accent.

Bonnie turned her head and stomped over to her friends as the guys continued to laugh she was done playing this game.

"Oh Bon, are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly she felt bad for her friend.

"I'm fine." Bonnie spoke between clenched teeth.

"At least they noticed you." Caroline grinned trying to lighten her friends embarrassment.

"I'm ready to go." Bonnie huffed crossing her arms.

"But we just got here." Caroline whined. She had already spotted the cutie she wanted.

"Come on Bon, there's a volleyball net over there you know you want to play." Rebekah sang.

Bonnie sighed. They had just got here and she wasn't going to let some assholes run her off the beach. "Fine lets go." she relented.

"Yay this for sure will get their attention." Caroline gushed grabbing the ball.

The girls formed two teams Rebekah and Caroline versus Bonnie and Elena. Better known as team blonde vs. team brunette. They began tossing the ball around giggling having genuine fun and Bonnie could feel herself relaxing her faux pa only a distant memory. This is how she wanted to spend her summer, with her girls.

* * *

><p>Damon was laid back on his surf board with his eyes closed as the rest of the guys scoped out other chicks and talked among themselves.<p>

"Hey D, we're about to go back in." Jeremy called lifting his surf board.

As soon as he sat up he was hit in the chest with a beach ball. He eyed the little blue ball looking throw the crowd furiously before finding the culprits. He smirked when he seen it was the girls from earlier who were now hurrying to the water.

He licked his lips. "You guys go head I'm right behind ya."

Stefan seen the malice in his brothers eyes. "Damon don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry dad I'm just gonna return the ball to the rugrats." Damon joked.

He dusted off his black _Armani_ trunks and trudged towards the girls.

"Oh my God, he's coming over here." Caroline squealed.

"Well you did hit him with a ball." Bonnie deadpanned.

"Oh don't be such a downer." Caroline responded.

"Hey." Damon smoothed his intense eyes going to every girl.

"Hey." Caroline, Rebekah, and Elena all said back in unison.

"Just thought I'd return this toy back to the daycare." Damon smirked tossing the ball to Bonnie winking.

Caroline gasped as Rebekah and Elena scoffed, Bonnie looked indifferent she didn't care one way or another .

Damon laughed as he reunited with his friends as they paddled their boards into the sea.

"Welp! I say we forget about them lets go swimming." Bonnie suggested.

"I just want to go." Caroline drawled.

"Me too this was a total bust." Rebekah tacked on.

Bonnie looked at them in disbelief when she wanted to go they made her stay, but now that she wanted to stay they wanted to go.

"Well you guys can go, but you made me stay here and I'm not leaving until I feel the ocean. I'm taking a swim." Bonnie said

Rebekah shrugged. "Suit yourself you coming Lena we can grab some lunch."

Elena looked between the blondes and Bonnie nibbling her lip. She really didn't want to leave Bonnie but she was hungry. Plus the cutie with the caramel hair didn't even notice her.

"You'll be okay by yourself for the next 20 mins." she asked.

Bonnie made her way to the water. "I think I can manage."

"I don't know how we're gonna find a guy for her." Caroline sighed. "I wish I could up her estrogen level."

Elena laughed. "Hey some guys like tomboys."

"Yeah the ones who have secret gay fantasies." Rebekah smirked.

The girls took one last look at Bonnie then left to their own devices.

* * *

><p>Bonnie wasn't the best swimmer but she liked the water, liked being in the water. She threw her hair into a messy bun and began dog paddling further into the water. Bonnie was so into her swim that she hadn't realized how far she gotten from the shore. Starting to panic a bit she turned sharply and caught a cramp in her leg.<p>

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." Bonnie cried as her arms flailed.

She doggy paddled as far as she could but the pain in her leg was intensifying.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me." she yelled gurgling water.

Just as her small form began going under two strong arms scooped her unto a hard surface. Green eyes met blue before everything went dark.

**Okay the games begin next chapter. Operation get Damon starts to unfold thanks for reading reviews are love.**


	2. Operation: Stay Alive

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: O.M.G I did not expect so many to like this thanks *blushing.* I read all of you guys' lovely reviews and I promise Caroline isn't an evil bitch lol she's a sweet one; equate her with s1 pre-vamp Caroline. She really has good intentions so don't take her jokes too seriously. Oh and the life guard station isn't some little tower like at some swimming pool; think Baywatch. Its so dope I wish I could pop you all into my head so you could see it lol.**

"**Operation: Stay Alive"**

"Is Klaus still throwing his usual end of summer bonfire this year?" Stefan asked Kol.

The guys found a nice spot in the ocean to chill while they waited for the next current.

"Yeah, you Nik any excuse to have himself a drink and beauty." Kol gloated.

Tyler nodded. "Yea he asked me if I could get my liquor guy to come through."

The breeze picked up letting them know that another curl was around the corner. There was nothing Damon loved more then surfing. The rush he got from manipulating such incredible forces as water and wind was mind blowing. He felt free of the pressures his father forced upon him, here he could be himself. He didn't have to be "Dean's List Damon," for his dad or "Role-Model Damon" for Stefan.

"Help!" a shrill voice followed by a scream knocked Damon right out of his musings.

Six heads snapped to the left where the noise drifted from.

"Yo, I think someone's drowning." Tyler yelled as he mounted his board.

"Ya don't say?" Stefan smarted.

"Where's Klaus?" Matt asked mounting his also.

Damon twisted his face in confusion as he paddled towards the person. He really was surrounded by idiots; instead of anyone moving to help the person they state the obvious. His strokes quickened as the screams became lower and the sounds of patted water subsided. He saw a ball of hair sinking and reached out grabbing her tiny hand; before getting a better grip under her arms and hoisting her unto his board.

The messy bun all but gone leaving thick wavy hair framing a caramel face. Who Damon now recognized as the cute girl from earlier.

He smoothed the wet hair out of her face locking his eyes on her. "Bambina?"

Bonnie's mind was reeling, the motion picture that was her life still flashing before her eyes. She could still feel the water filling her lungs as the pressure of the sea pulled her under. Once her thoughts caught up with the fact that she was now safe she stared briefly at her savior before her green orbs rolled to the back of her head.

"No, no, no." Damon rambled twisting Bonnie to her side.

He pat her back lightly at first but started putting a little more force into it after a few seconds growing impatient. His last resort was going to be mouth to mouth recitation but she started coughing up the water.

"It burns." Bonnie rasped. Hacking her brains out her lungs felt like they were on fire.

Damon chuckled. "It's the salt water."

Once her coughing spell subsided he eased her back unto the board. Bonnie blushed as she became aware of their position. She on her back with her legs sprawled across his; their cores inches from each other with Damon's arms on either side of her.

Damon quirked a brow. "What?"

Bonnie shook her head bashfully. "Nothing."

"Okay flip over." he deadpanned.

"Excuse me." her eyes widened in shock.

Damon looked at her drolly and twirled a slender finger in her face. "Flip over we're gonna shot the curl."

"Shoot the what?" she questioned still not budging.

"The wave." he spoke in a "duh" tone. "Unless you wanna go back under so the sea urchins can nibble that pretty little face of yours." he smirked.

That was enough motivation for Bonnie to flip over without any more questions. She bit her lip as they propelled through the water his paddling becoming faster. She could feel his breath on her the curve her ass and squeezed her eyes shut to calm her beating heart. Her body was tingling and her belly was strumming.

For his part Damon was trying his damnedest to keep his eyes straight ahead, but with Bonnie's lady lump less than three inches from his face the task was becoming increasingly difficult. Ever so often his chin and lower lip would brush up against a cheek; and he'd shoot his head up and paddle faster. One thing was for sure he'd given her the right nickname because her skin was as smooth as a baby's bottom.

"Hold on for dear life here we go." Damon yelled as he got to his feet.

Bonnie's eyes danced with fascination as she watched the water ripple around her. She'd never been surfing in her life, and probably never would have before this. She giggled as the mist from the water hit her as dumb as it sounds she felt like a dolphin in one of those shows you see at the zoo. The part of the board she was on was exalted off the water while the part he was on was gliding across effortlessly.

She had to admit this guy was good because she was almost certain that they were going to capsize with both their weights on this thing. Damon jumped into the water as they neared the shore, leaving Bonnie alone on the board. She swayed the tide a bit when she felt a warm arm droop across her waist steering the rest of the way.

When the board hit the sand he helped her up and they walked up the shore. When Bonnie figured they were far enough up where a wave wouldn't splash them she a collapsed with Damon following suit.

"Hey, you okay?" his silver orbs pierced hers.

Bonnie sighed finally able to catch her breath. "Yea, I think so just a little shaken up."

She swiped her wet bangs out of her eyes and stared at the man before her, really stared. She had seen him before but it was like the salt water cleared her vision. He was gorgeous, the epitome of tall dark and handsome. And those eyes, they were so translucent but at the same time so blue.

"Hi." she beamed.

Damon's eyes danced with amusement with how quick the air between them changed. "Hi." he replied back with a smile of his own. He couldn't help it hers was just so contagious.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Stefan's voice chimed in startling Bonnie.

"What is it?" Jeremy teased.

"It looks like a little bird to me." Kol commented.

Damon moved to stand up and Bonnie did also. Any trace of the previous moment gone.

"Looks like we got our very own David Hasselhoff." Tyler sneered.

"That was a kinky hang ten you did back there good job." Matt lamented.

"It was so cool. Can we do it again." Bonnie gushed wringing her wet locks.

Damon looked at her incredulously. "Last time I checked you almost drowned."

Bonnie continued squeezing the water out of her hair taking his answer as a 'no.'

"You better listen to Damon, this side of the beach is for surfers only its too dangerous for little damsels." Stefan informed moving towards the girl.

Bonnie pursed her lips. "For your information I'm far from a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself." Bonnie pointed sticking a finger to his chest.

"Oh you better watch it Stef this little bird is feisty." Damon warned.

"Still." Kol began as he made his way closer to Bonnie. "Its probably better for a dame like you to stay over there love." he twirled his finger in one of her curls.

"Dame? I'm not a dame." Bonnie chuckled taking a step back.

"Oh?" Kol laughed giving her the once over.

"You have all the _ass_ets of a dame." Jeremy interjected rounding her as a predator does prey.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Tyler stood toe to toe with her a smirk gracing his lips. He trailed a finger down her jaw line following the curve until his finger hit the middle of her neck. Bonnie swatted his hand away.

"She has a neck like a dame." he concluded walking back over by Damon. "Definitely built like one, albeit pint-sized."

"Maybe she caught amnesia from her near death experience and forgot what she was." Jeremy shrugged.

"Well come along pretty girl I can help you remember." Kol started taking Bonnie's hand.

"Alright that's enough." Damon gruffed pulling Bonnie back towards him.

The boys laughed making their way back to where they came from. Kol's salty disposition towards Damon only fueling their amusement.

"Awe maybe next time Kol." one of the guys mumbled.

"You win some you lose some." Kol said glaring at Damon.

"Okay do yourself a favor kid. Find the rest of your rugrats and go home." Damon snipped grabbing his board.

Bonnie was taken aback by his rudeness but trailed behind him. "But I haven't even thanked you for saving my life yet I-"

"Okay and now you have." Damon commented cutting her off and stopping abruptly causing Bonnie to run into his back.

He looked at her with wild eyes. "Go on home the streetlights will be out soon."

Bonnie watched him walk away mouth agape and eyes narrowed. She was two seconds away from turning on her heel when he glanced back at her.

"Run, don't walk." he added.

Bonnie turned around stomping up the beach feverishly when she came upon Rebekah, Elena, and Caroline walking her way licking ice cream cones. Elena with an extra one in her hand.

"No need to be angry Bon, we got you a cone too." Caroline assured.

Elena stuck out her hand to give Bonnie the ice-cream which she snatched. "Hey, what did I do? I know I said 20 minutes but the line was long." Elena reasoned.

Rebekah eyed Bonnie's disheveled hair and slightly flushed cheeks. "What happened to you?"

Bonnie exhaled and crossed her arms. "I almost drowned 5 mins ago."

"What!" they all exclaimed barreling her into a group hug.

"My God I'm glad you're okay." Caroline gasped.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you." Elena stated squeezing tighter.

"Its okay guys." Bonnie smiled easing out of their death grips.

"How'd you get out?" Rebekah questioned.

Bonnie's gaze traveled behind her to the guys. She seen them laughing and howling at some older girls who walked by like wild animals. When she seen Damon blowing one a kiss her fists clinched.

"The dark-haired one saved me." she trailed off.

"Does the dark-haired one have a name?" Rebekah asked innocently.

"Damon." she replied dejectedly. "And he's very rude by the way."

She turned back one more time to look at the boys, noticing that Damon was no longer sitting with them. She grabbed her beach bag and slung it over her shoulder throwing the rest of the soggy cone away.

"Well its getting close to sun down and that drive is starting to catch up with me." Caroline voiced tiredly.

"I'm ready when you guys are." Elena shrugged.

Bonnie tailed them until a makeshift booth caught her eye.

"Hey guys wait a sec." Bonnie hummed making her way to the booth.

"Surfboards Bonnie. Really?" Caroline deadpanned.

Bonnie smiled at her friend. "Yes, Barbie."

Caroline's snappy remark died as she faced the handsome dark-haired guy manning said booth. Her ocean blue orbs zoned into his shirtless physique; he was greasing a board and every time he'd extend his arm to reach the next crevice his arm muscles would flex giving it a sickeningly sinful definition.

"Hi." she said dreamily.

"Hi, what can I help you lovely ladies with?" The Englishmen smiled.

"You can help me by taking my hand in marriage." Caroline slipped out.

The guy -whose name tag read Elijah- chuckled. "Come back in 5 yeas and we can make a date, beautiful."

Caroline's cheeks turned crimson red. "I'll be 18 in 2 weeks." she squealed.

"I'm 18 now." Elena cut in flashing a hundred-watt smile that Elijah returned.

Caroline scowled, Rebekah laughed, and Bonnie just shook her head deciding that now was a good time to see about her board.

"Hi, I was just wondering how much one of these babies costs." Bonnie asked pointing to several boards behind him.

Elijah's brows rose in surprise. Surf girls were few and far between and he wouldn't peg the petite miss in front of him as one. She probably couldn't even lift one.

"You surf do you?" the surprise not leaving his voice.

"Does _Wii_ count?" she peeped.

Elijah laughed. "Real life is much more rigorous trust me, but these puppies aren't cheap. Even a used one runs a good 75 if not more."

The girls looked at him as if he said the world was ending.

"Seventy-five dollars for some wood? Bonnie for that much I'll carve you one from a door." Caroline said trying to drag her friend away.

Bonnie bit her lip her thoughts flashing back to the guys tauntings. If she had a surfboard she could go over on that side of the beach whenever she wanted and Damon couldn't say a damn thing about it. Surfing couldn't be that hard she was a fast learner and a perfectionist so she'd have the technique down in no time.

"I'll have the money by tomorrow." she called to him.

"Are you seriously going to buy one of those wretched things?" Rebekah asked.

Bonnie gave her a look. "Yep."

* * *

><p>Damon laid across one of the couches on the upper level of the lifeguardfirst-aid station. He'd rather be downstairs but Klaus took the key with him. He was at the part that was open to everyone on the beach. The office area consisted of the "waiting room" along with several other cubicles where people could get picture ids for their children, if you got hurt on the beach you could fixed up in here, and also where the lifeguards clocked in/out and got changed. Down below was Klaus' lair as the guys called it. The station was two stories and the whole bottom area was as big as a mobile home. Klaus' only request was to have the lower portion to himself an the beach officials complied since he was the head lifeguard, but in all honesty he was just a beach bum.

Damon didn't mean it in a bad way because he too inspired to be just that. He wanted to live on the beach and surf all through the year, but his dad wasn't having it. When Damon had even brought up the idea of hypothetically taking a semester off of school to pursue surfing Giuseppe Salvatore flipped his shit. He had even threatened to take away his surfboard and Damon couldn't do a thing about it because his father had paid for it. That was the main reason he had stopped accepting money from his father, he was tired of the handouts. Not to mention he just hit 21 so it was time for him to be a man anyway.

"I found this in the trashcan downstairs would you happen to know who it belonged too?" Klaus asked shutting the door behind him.

Damon opened his eyes already knowing the scraps of paper that Klaus was holding was a check from his dad he'd ripped up earlier.

"I told you I was gonna stop taking his handouts." he answered closing his eyes back.

"But to tear up a $5,000 check you must be mad old chap." Klaus laughed.

Damon hunched a shoulder. "Its nothing."

"To you." Klaus retorted incredulously.

"Where have you been anyway?" Damon sat up changing the subject.

"Had a few errands to run. My mum is coming up this weekend so I had to stop by the house and make sure everything is on the up and up."

Damon nodded his head in understanding. "I don't see why you don't just move back in." Damon humored. "That's a nice house."

"I don't see why you just don't take the money. That's a lot of money." Klaus mimicked essentially shutting Damon up.

"Touché jackass." Damon glowered.

"My brother informed me that you're quite the hero. Should I pay you for your efforts on my behalf?"

"Hell yeah. I have no qualms taking money from you." Damon grinned.

Klaus threw him a twenty to Damon's dismay. Klaus raised a hand to his chest feigning innocence.

"What? I heard she was half-sized so you get half the pay." Klaus joked.

"Well, let me inform you she had whole curves that would make a grown woman cry." Damon wiggled his eyebrows making his way out the door.

"Hmmm that's a sight I'd love to see." Klaus mused going to his desk.

**Awkward ending I know, but I could have kept writing and the chapter would have been super long so I had to stop somewhere lol. Next up Bonnie surprises the boys with her return and she brings along a friend. Good move or bad move we'll see lol thanks for reading.**


	3. Operation: Blue Crushin

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: So I wanted to thank the Puppeteer again because I honestly thought I put this already, but this story is basically an up-to-date Gidget (very awesome 50s movie starring Sandra Dee) TVD style. Of course some things will have to change because that movie's like rated G and I'm trying to make this one borderline R lol. I love you guys thanks so much for the reviews I've decided to answer some here:**

**BamonForEternity: I'll try not to make Bonnie look too crazy, but you know when you're trying a new sport you're bound to fall lol. But Bonnie's a quick learner so she won't go down too much.**

**BookGothic: She's going to have a lot of people offer her assistance, Elijah may be one.**

**Shouldabeenblonde: I loved the "hi thing" too one of my fav parts from the movie. Oh and by the way you are right;). This next chapter name is for you lol and someone/s are definitely gonna help Bonnie. Okay on with the story.**

"**Operation: Blue Crush'n"**

"Bonnie, I don't know why we have to watch this." Rebekah whined. "Its so old school it's ridiculous."

"I kind of like it. Classics always have a soft spot in my heart, and do you see her hair? Totally bringing it back senior year." Caroline mused.

"That Stardoggie guy is kind of hot." Elena added popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Its Moondoggie Lena. I don't know when she was finished laughing at me; my grams told me to check this movie out after I told her about wanting to surf." Bonnie shrugged.

"As crazy as it sounds you do sort of remind me of this Gidget character." Caroline laughed.

Bonnie gave her a sour look. "Of course you're not as ditzy, I hope." Care finished.

Bonnie threw a pillow at the bubbly blonde's head. "I'm gonna go take a shower I don't want to spend a Saturday morning in the house." Bonnie giggled dodging a pillow.

"I don't want to spend any morning in this house as long as we're here." Caroline huffed.

"What are you laughing at?" Rebekah aimed towards the brunette in the corner, all eyes turned to Elena.

Elena blushed sliding her hand behind her back. "Oh, nothing."

Caroline always the one to know nothing equaled something snatched Elena's phone out of her hand.

"Hey!" Elena protested.

Caroline crinkled her nose. "Who's Stefan?"

Elena snatched her phone back. "He's one of the guys from the beach. We bumped into each other by the bathrooms and I gave him my number. Actually he asked for it he's such a gentlemen." she smiled thinking back to it.

"Ugh no fair!" Caroline pouted. Then her face brightened. "That means Elijah's mine."

Elena waved a hand and continued texting. "I don't care you can have him."

"What about JT?" Bonnie asked her best friend as she walked back into the room drying her hair.

"What about him?" Elena blinked.

"Oh look at the little player you've turned out to be." Rebekah laughed.

"No. Its not like that, I love JT but I'm over him and his games. Stefan's more mature and on my level."

"Wow and you learned this from one text session?" Caroline raised a brow.

Elena shook her head in the negative. "Three text sessions and an overnight phone call."

The girls laughed at their friend. "Well if he's as much 'in love' with love as you are then you've probably just found your soul mate." Caroline predicted.

* * *

><p>"What about these?" Bonnie asked raising up a pair of purple kneepads.<p>

After pleading with her father for the last fifteen minutes and a good word from grams he finally agreed to putting the money in her account for her surf board and equipment. So the Sporting Goods store was their first stop on their boardwalk outing.

Rebekah rolled her eyes throwing the kneepads back on the shelf. "You're going surfing Bon, not skateboarding."

"Cowabunga!" Elena and Caroline screamed at them jumping out the aisles.

"Geez can I get one day where I don't have a near death experience. I just tasted my life." Bonnie breathed pacing her heart.

"Sorry we had to do it." Elena grinned taking off the scuba mask.

"Did you find what you needed yet? I wanna check out that cute boutique we passed for swimsuits." Caroline said lifting her mask as well.

"No, not really but I see you two's search went better than ours." Bonnie sighed.

Caroline and Rebekah made plans for going scuba diving today while her and Elena would hit up the beach again. Elena had to tag along of course to see her 'grown and sexy' new beau Stefan. Her words not Bonnie's.

"I think the only thing you need for surfing is a hot bikini and a banging board so let's head to that boutique shall we?" Rebekah suggested.

Bonnie bit her lip. Maybe she should have did a quick _Google_ search about surfing. Then again all the guys had were their boards and their bodies. _Hot, tan, muscular bodies _she grimaced at that thought. Bad thoughts go away.

"We shall" she smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena pulled Jenna's Corolla into the beach's parking lot. Jenna was nice enough to let them borrow her car so they wouldn't have to depend on the Barbie's to pick them up or vice-versa. She also didn't mind because her boyfriend was picking her up a couple of hours from now at 4 for a hot date.<p>

Bonnie had expected a certain amount of freedom when she came down here. After all Jenna was a pot smoking wild child, but she hadn't expected _total _freedom. Between her summer courses and trips with her bf the girls basically had the house to themselves. Which was nice because they all planned to attend the same college and room together next year so this was a good trial run, and so far things had been going well.

"I'm nervous." Elena admitted as they retrieved their beach bags.

Bonnie raised a brow at her admission, she was here for moral support it wasn't like she was the one surfing. Then again maybe she was worried about her drowning again and Bonnie's face softened towards her friend.

"Hey Lena, I'm not planning on drowning today I promise." she joked patting her friend's back.

Elena stopped walking bewildered. Then she face-palmed herself. "Oh. Bonnie no about Stefan. What if he doesn't like me or he thinks I'm immature or in advanced." she whispered.

"Oh." Bonnie nodded.

"I mean I wasn't worried about you drowning because more than likely your protector will be there." she winked.

Bonnie blushed and looked away. "I think I was just his good deed for the day. You know he was probably just being a good Samaritan."

Elena shook her head. "Stefan told me all about it yesterday. He said Damon hightailed it to you when he heard you screaming so you never know it could have been fate." Elena closed her eyes dreamily.

"Oh God, no. He definitely looked at me as a nuisance." Bonnie laughed walking again.

Elena grabbed her by the shoulder. "And how did you look at him."

Bonnie ran a hand through her curls. "Probably like a love-struck puppy." she ghosted.

"If you want him Bonnie you know we'll help you get him. Never underestimate the power a woman has over a man." She looked over her friend's attire.

Bonnie laughed lightly. "You sound like Care."

"Im serious! This." she said pointing to Bonnie's little yellow and black polka dotted bikini. "Was only step one." Bonnie gasped."Yes, we saw how you were looking at him yesterday. Why do you think Care and Becks were trying to drag you to that store." Elena laughed.

"I hate you guys." Bonnie smiled.

"We love you too." Elena mocked.

When they got to the beach and found a spot Bonnie saw Stefan making his way over. She remembered Elena's own insecurities and how she helped her and thought she'd do the same. Elena only had one real boyfriend, James-Tiberius York better known as JT and he was her first everything. The same couldn't be said about him he was well advanced once him and Elena had start dating but she loved him just the same.

They broke up on the last day of school his excuse was that long distance relationships never work and he didn't want to hurt her; telling her if it was meant to be then they'd find their way back to each other. Which was another way of saying I want to go to college and hook-up with a lot of girls. Needless to say Elena was heartbroken but Bonnie had a feeling that Stefan would be good for her if the bright smile on her face was any indication.

"Elena I don't know a lot about guys, but from what I see on the movies they usually fall hardest for the good girls and you have that in the bag. Never worry about if you'll be enough because if you're not then its his loss and there are plenty more fish in the sea." Bonnie looked across the beach and at the ocean. "Literally."

Elena collected Bonnie into a bear hug a little tear rolling down her eye. "Thanks, Bon I needed that."

"That's what friends are for." Bonnie sniffled.

"Hey can I get in on this." They heard a deep voice say. "We can make it a sandwich." he sung swiveling his hips a bit.

They laughed and Elena hit his chest. "Stefan this is my best friend Bonnie, Bonnie this is Stefan."

Stefan grabbed Bonnie's hand pulling her into a hug to her surprise. "Me and Little B go way back isn't that right?" he winked.

Bonnie grinned. "If you count way back as in yesterday sure."

"Any friend of my brothers' is a friend of mine." Stefan said taking Elena's hand.

"Wait Damon's your brother?" they asked in unison.

Stefan chuckled putting a finger over his mouth. "Shhh don't tell anybody."

With that he lead Elena over to the food stations; Bonnie swooped up her wallet and headed towards the surf board shack. She frowned as she seen the front was vacant it didn't have a closed sign up or anything.

"Looking for me, angel?" An English voice whispered in her ear.

Bonnie turned on her heel and backed away once she realized how close she was to the man. He smiled at her sparkling all 32 perfectly crafted teeth a gleam in his eye that let her know he was up to no good.

She cleared her throat. "A-actually I was looking for Elijah. I have the money for my, my, my-"

"Your surfboard?" he finished for her.

Bonnie pursed her lips annoyed that her mouth wouldn't enunciate the words her mind was sending. She watched his ruby red lips curl into a smile at her hesitance.

"Yes. My board." she said curtly only making the man smirk more.

"Well yes, I see my brother failed to inform you that he's off today." the man stated.

Bonnie frowned, she really wanted to get started today and now she'd be stranded alone because Elena was off frolicking with Stefan.

"No need to fret my dear someone should be coming shortly to assist you. I'm Klaus." he stuck out his hand towards her.

Bonnie's spirits lifted a tad as she locked her hand around his. "I'm Bonnie."

"Well that's a pretty name which is fitting for such a pretty face." Bonnie felt herself swoon.

"Hey sorry I'm late traffic was a bitch." A dirty blonde blue-eyed guy commented hopping over the counter.

Bonnie slid her palm out of Klaus' hand intertwining her own fingers. When she felt his eyes still on her she gave him a meek smile.

"Its rude to keep a lady waiting Ric, ring her up." Klaus replied finally making eye contact with Alaric.

Alaric rolled his eyes but smiled at the little beauty in front of him. "You want a board huh? You sure about that?"

"As the sky is blue." Bonnie smarted.

"Spitfire. I like you already pick any one you like." he placed a 3" binder in front of her. "I'll even give you my discount." he winked.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "How about you surprise me." she winked back.

She passed the binder back to him and heard Klaus snickering behind her at Ric's shocked face. Just like that she was a pro flirter, at least that's what she was aiming at.

"Hmm. I think I found just the one for you." he said pointing to a pinewood board with an emerald green four-leaf clover in the middle. "It brings out your eyes." he lamented.

"I'll take it." she clasped her hands eagerly. It was perfect, he had good taste.

Alaric smiled at the brunette and went to the back to find her board.

"So have you ever surfed before?" Klaus asked curiously.

Bonnie turned back to face him and once again he was kind of close. She didn't know if it was on purpose or a residual effect from his homeland maybe they did that overseas. Turning her attention back to the board book she shook her head.

"No, well yes, kind of." she shrugged turning a page.

"Care to elaborate?" he questioned now leaning beside her shamelessly eyeing her body. The black and yellow piece doing a number on him.

"Well I almost drowned yesterday and I rode on a board while someone else surfed it. Does that count or make sense?" she asked oblivious to his eye sexing.

Klaus' eyes snapped to her profile at her words, just like that his rose colored glasses cleared just a little. It made perfect sense, she was the big thing in the small package Damon had went on about. He sighed at the realization that she was just a teen he'd formed plans for them tonight already. Damon had been right the curves on her would make a grown woman cry in envy, hell it made him -a grown man- cry with lust. He made a mental note to throw Damon another twenty.

"Here you go darlin' nice and waxed just for you." Ric bellowed knocking Klaus right out of his reverie.

"Thanks! Its even better up close." Bonnie gushed reaching for the board.

"Uh, uh, un." Ric waved a finger putting the board behind his back. "Mullah first."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him and opened her wallet. "How much?"

Ric tapped a finger to his chin rocking his head from side to side. Doing the most if you asked Bonnie. "I guess I'll slide it over to you for 85."

Bonnie balled her fist in excitement. If she wasn't at the beach she'd break out in a dance. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she exclaimed pulling him over the counter in the tightest hug she could muster.

It was a brand new board and he was giving it to her for the low, low. He was officially her favorite right about now.

"Don't mention it." He smiled rubbing her back effectively copping a feel.

Bonnie pulled back and handed him the money. "Seriously, don't mention it. Elijah finds out it'll be my ass." he repeated.

Bonnie nodded but pointed at Klaus. "What about him?"

Ric waved her concern off. "He won't say anything it'll be our little secret." he finished coming from behind the counter. Klaus nodded his allegiance.

Alaric handed the board off to Bonnie, naturally she stumbled back a few steps. She expected it to be hollow but this puppy was solid. Ric helped her steady the board and herself.

"I better be getting back to the LG station. It was nice meeting you Bonnie." Klaus said with a smile kissing her hand.

"Nice meeting you too." she grinned avoiding his eyes.

"Come on let's go. Part of my discount is a free lesson." Ric boasted.

"I knew you were my favorite. But I didn't know _you_ could surf." Bonnie teased as Ric pulled her to the ocean.

Alaric scoffed. "I've been surfing since you were probably in diapers." he joked.

"First off." Alaric lifted her unto the board. "You want to get familiar with the board."

"Get familiar with it?" Bonnie questioned swaying her feet in the water. Which was actually warm she had half a mind to ask Alaric if he peed.

"Yeah. You want to find your center if you don't then you and wipe-outs are gonna be great acquaintances."

Bonnie tapped his shoulder in reprimand. "I'll have you know I've had enough embarrassment yesterday to last me the rest of summer."

"I bet. Now lay down, hands out and legs together." he instructed dropping a hand around her waist.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked hands dangling in the water as he pushed them further into the ocean. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't just a little afraid after yesterday's events.

"I'm teaching you how to paddle out. It may seem easy, but if you want to catch that awesome wave you have to move fast and have a certain agility to your strokes." he informed.

Bonnie nodded and let Ric guide her hands for the perfect stroke. He had a way of explaining things and patience that made her believe he had to be a teacher in his past life. After an hour on perfecting her paddle Bonnie was ready for a new task.

* * *

><p>"Look it there." Kol pointed to the distance at Alaric and Bonnie.<p>

"Who is it?" Matt asked not making out the two forms in the water without his glasses.

"Its Ric and our little bird from yesterday." He gleamed.

"No way. She got a board?" Matt roared in amusement.

"Yep seems that way." Kol hummed a thought popping in his head. "I think I'll go offer my assistance.."

"What happened to 'you win some you lose some' from yesterday" Matt reminded.

"I'm calling a rematch." he smirked abandoning his shirt strolling towards the twosome.

"What's he doing?" Klaus stopped next to Matt.

Matt shook his head a smile on his face. "Causing trouble his specialty. You going out today?"

"I'm not carrying this board for my health." Klaus cracked.

"Well alright." Matt howled running towards the water Klaus in tow.

Kol swam up to Ric and Bonnie as he was moving the board slowly as Bonnie attempted to stand.

"Hey Ric you do realize it's a quarter past four don't you have a lady love to attend to." Kol voiced nonchalantly. Both of them on either side of Bonnie's board.

"Shit." Ric cursed. "Sorry Bon I gotta go."

She sat back on the board they had been practicing for the 2 hours so she couldn't be too disappointed. "Its okay Ric you're a great coach I had fun."

Ric smiled. "I had fun too. Later Kol."

"Ta-tah Alaric." Kol waved.

Bonnie moved to paddle back when Kol stopped her. "If you're not ready to call it a day I can help you." he offered.

She sat back up and mulled over his offer, she was kind of tired but if he was nice enough to help a novice like her then she would accept. "Sure."

Kol gave her an insolent smile. She looked absolutely radiant today the black and yellow of the bikini giving her skin a golden glow. "We can just go over everything he's taught you thus far."

"Okay." she said excitedly. "I'll paddle out for you and you make sure I'm doing it right."

"Aye aye captain." he saluted to her amusement.

* * *

><p>Damon swerved his cobalt blue Camaro in the employee parking spaces closest to the beach. He had just got out of his summer chem. class and after that you'd think the ocean was the last thing he wanted to see, but he was a surfer at heart and couldn't stay away.<p>

He popped the trunk of his car grabbing his bag ignoring the two guys tailing him.

"D are you really gonna be a bitch about this?" Jeremy asked.

Damon ignored him quickening his pace he wanted to get away from those two dumbasses as soon as possible. He was already restraining himself from punching them both in the throat.

"It's really not this serious." Tyler reared in.

That was it he had it. He stopped turn and faced them his cheeks fire engine red. "Its not that serious? You two idiots got high in my baby and ran into a mailbox after I was gracious enough to let you borrow it. Me! Damon who never even lets his mother drive it. Never again I hate you guys!" he roared continuing his pace.

"Dude! it's a little scratch the mailbox is the one who should be crying you should see it."

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at Tyler's remark, it was true. Damon was way too serious about his car. You couldn't even see the scratch unless you went looking for it.

"Fucking potheads." he murmured stepping into Klaus' spot.

"Get off of it man you just quit like 3 months ago." Jeremy commented.

"I quit last year dick." Damon answered dropping his cargo shorts revealing his trunks.

"Whatever." Jeremy shrugged.

"Yo!" Tyler shouted still at the door.

"What?" Jeremy asked standing by Tyler following his eyes.

"Hey is that the..." Jeremy trailed off walking onto the beach to get a better look. "Is that the damsel out there with Kol?"

"In the flesh." Tyler cemented coming up with his and Jeremy's boards.

"Hey Damon get ready we may need you to play Baywatch again." Jeremy called.

Damon walked over to them discarding his VBSU hoodie. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your little _bambina_ is out there with big bad Kol." Tyler pointed.

He followed Tyler's direction and wrinkled his nose. He never met such a masochist in his life, that had to be what she was because how could someone who could barely swim want to surf. He stood with the other guys observing as Kol toted Bonnie around in a circle as she paddled. He inwardly laughed at the sight wishing he had a camera to record the session. It wasn't until Kol ran his hands up between her legs that he stirred into the water towards them.

"Where's he going?" Stefan asked walking up to the guys hand in hand with Elena. "Better yet what is he doing?"

"Depends. It could classify as either cock blocking or he could be saving the beauty from the beast." Tyler shrugged.

Stefan laughed. "This is Elena. Elena this is Tyler and Jeremy, and the two you see coming this way is Matt and Klaus, and Kol is the guy out there currently attempting to bag your friend and my doting brother Damon is the one that will save her virginity." Stefan joked.

Elena let out a nervous laugh she still wasn't used to Stefan's satire, usually it was charming now she couldn't say. "Hi."

"Hey." the replied in unison.

* * *

><p>"I think I got it now Kol." Bonnie shifted Alaric wasn't this touchy feely. And after the third time of his hand grazing her ass she was sure it wasn't an accident.<p>

"Are you sure? I wouldn't feel right leaving you out here unprepared." His breath fanned her cheek.

She blushed despite herself. "I'm sure."

"Hey Kol why don't you go grab your board I think she's had enough of you today." Damon brazened.

"I was just going to convince Bonnie to let me teach her how to ride." Kol wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie's eyes locked with Damon as he and Kol seemed to be having a private conversation via glare. After several moments of awkward silence Kol relented.

"Yea its getting about that time." his eyes finally drifted back to Bonnie. "I hope to see you later, Bonnie." she nodded in reply and watched him swim away.

Damon lead her board back to the shore. "I see a near death experience wasn't enough to keep you away." he said breaking the silence.

"Well you gave me a taste of the wild side so I decided to indulge." she praised herself for a witty comment.

He turned to her as the water got shallow and helped her off her board. "Is that why you were letting Kol have his way with you?"

Bonnie laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Come on Bonnie you're not that naïve if you were out there a little longer you would have learned a hell of a lot more than surfing." Damon scoffed as they reached their friends.

"He was only being nice something maybe you could try being." she mumbled.

"So you want me to start feeling you up too? Guess you really aren't as innocent as you portray to be." Damon dropped her board greeting his brother with a nod. Bonnie trailed behind him staring at him angrily.

"Damon this is Elena." Stefan prompted.

"Hey." Damon said coolly barely glancing at the brunette.

"Hey." she smiled briefly. "How was it Bon." she asked giddily looking at her friend.

"It was alright, at first." She answered flicking her orbs at Damon.

"Stefan are you ready to come out or are you still babysitting." Damon barked.

Stefan glared at Damon then returned his attention back to Elena. "I'll see you later right?"

Elena nodded and he pecked her lips as the guys -minus Damon- cat called. Elena gazed at Bonnie as an idea floated into her mind.

"Um, you're all welcome to come to our place after you're done surfing." she supplied.

"Elena!" Bonnie's frenzied voice called.

"I think that's a great idea." Stefan agreed.

"If you have food we're there." Tyler replied as the rest agreed.

"What about you Damon? Will you come." Elena asked straight out to Bonnie's chagrin.

She could feel her heart rate speed up and her breath hitch. She tried to focus on dusting the sand off her board as they all awaited his answer.

"Sorry after this I have plans." he shrugged heading to the water.

"Make sure you tell Sage hi for us." Kol taunted. Damon raised a hand flicking his middle finger at Kol.

"Sage?" Bonnie wandered innocently.

"Yeah, his little study buddy." Stefan answered.

"That's one way to put it." Kol instigated.

"Alright I think its about time we head out." Klaus diffused seeing the fallen look on Bonnie's face. Someone had a little crush he'd ascertained.

"See you guys tonight." Stefan smiled.

"Whoopee." Bonnie deadpanned.

**This one was a long one lol. Did anyone catch the JT reference I made? If not I'll tell you where its from next chapter. Elena claimed Stefan can she help Bonnie claim Damon? Thanks for reading.**


	4. Operation: Mixed Signal

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: YES! It was JT from Degrassi I thought it'd be cute to have an ode to Mia/JT [I kinda shipped them] anon Mia didn't mean for him to get hurt lol and Vie I liked JT w/Manny but I shipped her with everyone. **

**ThoughtsxStories: You'll see this chapter.**

**SmileyOriginalsXD: I love long reviews no need to apologize and I'm glad you're a fellow Gidget lover lol yay!**

**BamonForEternity: Sorry Sage is girl;( for this stories sake.**

**Shouldabeenblonde: I find myself wanting Elena to disappear to on the show. The whole triangle is annoying and I can assure she won't be in one in this story. Oddly enough I liked Nina in Degrassi, but I hate her in TVD lol.**

**Zozo42: I hadn't thought about bringing Lexi in, but hey why not lol. I'll find something for her to do.**

**Miss Paris: Bonnie's feelings are confusing lol. Damon's essentially like her first crush so she does like him and find him attractive, but she's not a pushover so she doesn't like his attitude. It's like a "damn he's sexy" then he opens his mouth and his stock lowers a bit lol.**

**Operation: Mixed Signal.**

Elena and Bonnie sat side by side on Bonnie's board. They decided to just wait for the guys to finish surfing instead of giving directions. Partly because they didn't really know how to explain where Jenna's house was and partly because Elena wanted to see the guys in action.

"This is so cool." She squealed watching as Stefan rode into a tunneled wave. "Stefan said he'd surf me one day."

Bonnie nodded making little mounds in the sand disinterested. Kol's words still playing in her head and she hated that it was even bothering her. Damon was being such a jerk off to her for no reason and his little comment had pissed her off.

"Ooh wipeout." Elena's commentary floating into her brain.

She looked up to see Jeremy pushing himself back unto his board shaking the water out of his hair before paddling in behind the rest of the guys. The sun was setting and the night breeze was wafting up from the ocean. Bonnie reached into her beach bag pulling her sweater out and around her.

"You okay Bon you've been kind of quiet." Elena wandered.

Bonnie hunched a shoulder. "I guess all the excitement of the day is winding down. I may need to recharge my batteries."

"Is it about the impromptu get together I set up? If you want I could just cancel it I'm sure Stefan and the guys will understand."

"No, no its fine. You guys deserve to have fun I don't mean to be a daisy downer its just, I don't know." She sighed.

Elena nodded in understanding. "I honestly just did that to get Damon over."

"I know, but he has a girlfriend to attend to so whatever." Bonnie said bitterly.

Elena laughed. "I doubt its his girlfriend and don't even sweat it. You got to play it cool Bonners."

Bonnie flinched at the use of her childhood nickname. "Never call me that again Plain Lane."

Elena nearly choked on her spit. That was what all the boys called her in middle school when she was skinny as a rail and flat-chested. She would go home and Google ways to make her breasts grow, after her mother discovered where all the mayonnaise had gone and who was using it she got a long talking to about puberty and womanhood. Suffice to say when freshman year started the same little twerps were hounding her for attention.

"It'll never happen again I swear." Elena said shakily to Bonnie's amusement.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna go dry off and put our clothes on afterward we'll be ready to go." Stefan rang as he ran to the lifeguard house.<p>

"Okay." Elena shouted back to him. "This is gonna be so fun."

Damon came out of the water soaking wet, his shorts hanging sinfully low on his waist from being saturated with water. He shook his head shamelessly before running his fingers through his hair causing several women to stop in their tracks. He gave them an insolent smile ice blue eyes twinkling and trudged up the shore seeming slightly more relaxed than before.

Bonnie acted as if she didn't see him coming continuing to draw shapes into the sand. Damon eyed the two brunettes and grabbed his sweatshirt he had threw down earlier slipping it on. Elena's doe eyes bounced slyly between him and Bonnie she was practically choking on their tension. Damon felt her staring, but when he cut his eyes to her they darted to the ocean. He bit his lip to keep from snorting and turned his attention to his little bird who was conspicuously ignoring his presence. Deciding to ruffle her feathers a bit he walked right in front of her kicking up sand purposely erasing her doodles.

"Hey!" Bonnie yelled standing to her feet.

"What?" Damon blinked innocently.

"You did that on purpose." she stamped.

Damon pursed his lips. "I honestly don't know what it is you're accusing me of bambina."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him dusting the debris off her thighs. He couldn't be serious right now. Just as she was going in to condemn him he did it, his lips did that familiar pull towards the sky. The lower part of the half moon separating showing those snow white teeth, that seemed to stand in perfect uniformity. Her mouth could no longer form words and she was melting. Worse she was doing that thing with her eyes that Tyra Banks made up. Smizing, she was smiling with her eyes and when she realized this she stopped.

"Have fun at your party little bird." he winked flicking the tip of her nose walking off as the guys came out in different variations of shorts and polo.

Bonnie watched as he grabbed his bag from Stefan and saluted the guys before exiting the beach.

Elena shook her head in astonishment. She wondered if Damon even realized what he was doing with Bonnie. Did he have a crush on her also or was he just like that with all the girls. It couldn't be the latter because he barely looked at her; she'd have to view their interactions a little more to get a clear consensus.

"Are you crazy kids ready to partay." Stefan sung.

"Its not a party." Elena clarified. "Just a little get together so everyone can get acquainted."

"Tomato, tamata love." Kol stated in a bored tone reaching for Bonnie's bag the same time she was bending to get it.

Their hands brushed briefly. Kol gave it a slight tug she conceded and he smiled. "No need for a lovely lady as yourself to lift a finger with so many men around to carry your baggage."

"I agree angel." Klaus tacked on to Kol's annoyance.

"Stop making me look bad man." Stefan joked taking Elena's bag from her.

"Are you coming Klaus?" Bonnie prodded.

"Of course. Who could say no to that face." He crooned.

Bonnie stopped herself from saying Damon feeling her cheeks warm up. Was it weird that she found him adorable? Could you even describe a man Klaus' age as adorable?

Kol took her hand in his garnering back her full attention. "I hate to tell ya sweetie but it turned into a party when you invited these clowns to come along." Stefan breathed in Elena's ear.

Elena snickered laying her head on his shoulder while he lead her to her car.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Rebekah hopped out her convertible bone tired. Deep-sea diving hadn't been nearly as fun as the rich people made it out to be. The suit they were required to wear were hot and sweating, the sea creatures weren't nearly as nice as they were in <em>Little Mermaid,<em> and on top of all that when they stripped off the suits they had bed head.

Rebekah eyed the extra car in the driveway squinting her eyes in confusion. "Whose car is that?" she asked pointing to the red Charger.

Caroline glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. "I don't know must be Jenna's boyfriend's or something."

She really didn't care all she wanted to do was go in take a hot shower and get the smell of salty ocean off of her. The rest of this trip she'd be GTLing; gym, tanning, and lip-locking with some random hottie.

"If her boyfriend has a ride like that I may get down with OPP." Rebekah said humorously

Caroline snorted as Rebekah unlocked the door to the beach house.

"Honeys were home." Rebekah drawled then stopped abruptly at the sight before her.

Caroline yelped pulling Beck's in front of her like a human shield. Men many men all huddled in front of the TV watching ESPN were in their house. Men who were now looking at them wide-eyed from their disheveled appearances no less.

"What happened to you guys?" Bonnie snickered from her perch on the recliner.

"Stop! No one look this way. You don't see us go back to watching television or whatever you were doing." Caroline cautioned inching the stairs with Rebekah still hiding her face.

"We'll be back in approximately 10 mins dressed to the 9's." she continued step by step.

"Bye now." Rebekah smiled running up the stairs. Caroline yelped again racing after her.

The guys cried in laughter. "Well that wasn't awkward at all." Tyler commented popping a hot wing in his mouth.

Stefan shook his head and rubbed his hands up and down Elena's arms. "Please tell me that's not how you look in the morning."

"Be good and maybe you'll find out." she teased snuggling closer to him.

The guys made kissing noises at the love birds who nested in the corner part of Jenna's sectional. A strategic move on their part Bonnie thought.

"I've never met two people so alike in my life." Bonnie spluttered.

"Who?" Caroline peeped coming down the stairs looking a lot like a model from _Seventeen _magazine in a white spaghetti strap sundress. Lips plumped with gloss and mane nicely tamed.

"Lena and Stefan." Bonnie answered.

"Humph." Caroline observed the guests briefly. "Hi, I'm Caroline."

Matt got up tucking her in a bear hug. "Nice to meet you Caroline. I'm Matt."

Caroline closed her eyes reveling his warmth. "Oh hey Matt." she whispered.

If looks could kill then Matt would be murdered by Tyler. Elena sniggered as Tyler walked up taking Caroline's hand withdrawing her from Matt's embrace.

He twirled the blonde around grunting his approval. "Aren't you a bowl of sunshine." he commented taking a page out of Klaus' book swiftly kissing her hand.

Caroline was beat red and allowed Tyler to introduce her to the rest of the guys. After he made the introductions he returned to his seat, Caroline's eyes drifted around the room before she found the perfect spot.

Rebekah smirked as she spied the scene. She wasn't one to be easily embarrassed so she walked into the room head held high like the girl before wasn't her. The brunette guy at the end of the couch caught her eye immediately. He had the quiet innocent look that told her more than likely he was anything but. She always heard how the quiet ones were the freakiest in the bedroom. She gave him a shy smile which he returned she made a mental note to chat with him later. Right now she wanted to get back at Caroline so she sashayed her way to the middle of the sectional squeezing beside Caroline who had strategically sandwiched herself between Matt and Tyler.

Now she sat next to the blonde-haired blue eyed stud who looked straight from the valleys of California. Laguna Beach to be exact. Caroline scowled at Rebekah's audacity, this was one of the main reasons why she never wanted a sibling. Rebekah on the other hand loved to one up her. She remembered back when the movie "White Chicks" came out she had everyone at school calling them Brittany and Tiffany for weeks.

"Stefan, Klaus, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Kol that's our best friend Rebekah. Rebekah these are the boys." Elena introduced.

"Now that everyone is here and acquainted the fun can start." Kol admonished.

"I thought we were having fun." Elena pouted not wanting to move from Stefan's embrace.

"Yea if you're 50." he snorted.

"We can all go chill in the hot tub it's pretty chilly tonight." Caroline suggested.

"I'm down for that." Tyler readily agreed. No man in their right mind would turn down the chance of hanging with 4 hot girls in steaming hot water.

"I'm with Ty who knows what wicked deeds could go down in the hot tub." Jeremy voiced eyes on Rebekah.

"Guess that settles that you guys go on back while us girls get changed." Caroline exclaimed.

"I think me and Stef will take a rain check on that." Elena stated getting up and heading towards the stairs Stefan right behind her.

"You heard the lady." Stefan bellowed.

"Don't do anything I would do." Caroline joked.

"Welp, guess its just us 8." Rebekah sighed.

"I think I'll pass too guys I'm kind of tired." Bonnie exhaled.

"And then there were 7." Matt announced going to the back.

"Bonnie darling you look disenchanted maybe a dip in the Jacuzzi will make you feel better." Kol cooed. "If that doesn't do the trick then I can." he smiled suggestively.

Bonnie rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'll think about it." she promised.

"I'll be waiting." he charmed before following after the others.

* * *

><p>Bonnie waited until everyone vacated the living room and moved to step outside. In all honesty she was actually ready for them to go she needed a new game plan and Caroline would be just the person to help her. She thought if sexed up her wardrobe that Damon would see her, ironically everyone but him noticed. She was so lost in thought that she wasn't even aware that Klaus had occupied a place next to her on the porch swing.<p>

"Must be some daydream, love." Klaus breathed against the shell of her ear.

Bonnie shivered a chill slinking up her spine. She didn't know if it was out of fear or because he was so close to her. She laughed inwardly he was once again in her personal space, but she didn't mind.

"I was just thinking." she replied softly her eyes still trained ahead.

"Do you mind if I ask what about?" Klaus prodded sitting back a tad.

She furrowed her brow then faced him. It wouldn't be so bad to have a male's opinion no one knew guys better than guys. Then again, she really didn't feel comfortable with divulging this kind of information to him. Maybe she could tip toe around it.

"Do you find me attractive? Sexy?" Or not.

Klaus looked taken aback by the question and Bonnie began toiling with her fingers self-consciously. She didn't mean for the question to come out like that, but if Klaus found her sexy than that would mean Damon could too. People could never understand how being called "cute" when you're over the age of ten could be such an insult.

Klaus cleared his throat and answered honestly. "I fancy you a lot Bonnie. You're quite the catch."

Bonnie raised her eyes to met his gaze. "You do?"

Klaus nodded a coy smile playing on his lips. He looked down at his shoes at his next statement. "Would nick you for myself and shower you with love bites if you weren't sweet on another."

Bonnie gasped. "Is it that obvious?" she whispered. She'd swear Klaus was blushing, but it was dark so she couldn't be sure.

He met her gaze again. "No, I'm just observant." he assured.

"Am I wasting my time?" she nibbled her lip afraid of his answer.

Klaus laughed lightly. "I'm not the one who can answer that for you."

Bonnie grabbed Klaus' hand intertwining their fingers. "Thanks for sitting with me. Will you keep this between us?"

"Twas a blast and of course." he winked squeezing her hand softly before letting go.

"Klaus." Bonnie called after him.

"Yes?" he answered peeping out the door.

"I fancy you too." she grinned.

He beamed and gave her a regal bow. "My brother will probably come to retrieve you soon. Beware."

Bonnie waved Klaus' warning off, but like clockwork Kol had snuck up from beside the house chucking Bonnie over his shoulder taking off in a sprint. She yelled, kicked, and screamed but Kol took it all in stride depositing them both in the hot tub.

"Yay! The life of the party is here." Caroline splashed.

Bonnie tried her best to level the presumptuous smooth talker with a glare, but when he poked out his bottom lip she erupted in laughter.

"I told you I would think about it." she chastised discarding her wet shirt and shorts.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tyler whistled.

"You guys are such pervs." Rebekah chortled.

"Now we can start the game." Caroline clapped.

"What game?" Bonnie questioned nervously.

"Spin the bottle." she sung flagging a colorful board with an arrow in the center.

"Caroline that's a twister board." Bonnie pointed.

"I know but it'll float in the water, an actual bottle will sink Bons. You're the brainiac in these parts you should know this." she mocked.

Bonnie gave her friend a sarcastic smile as Caroline sat the piece of cardboard in the middle of them. Of course she went first the arrow landing on none other than Klaus. Caroline's cheeks tinted and Klaus gave her a small smile before closing the space between them. Caroline's eyes fluttered close as Klaus' lips met hers delivering a slow sensual kiss.

Bonnie examined the movement of their lips trying to sponge their technique into her brain. She hadn't kissed too many guys in fact the kisses she did give were mere pecks. When it was her turn she wanted to at least have some blueprint on how to move her lips. All in all their kiss was sweet Klaus was a perfect gentleman and now it was the next person's turn.

Jeremy flicked the little arrow and was pleased when it landed on Rebekah. They'd been flirting all night so he was ready to seal the deal. When he moved to do a hand stopped him.

"What?" he barked agitated by Kol's interference.

Kol bit back his laugh this was going to be hilarious. "I'm sorry to inform you that your arrow didn't land on her."

Jeremy scrunched his face in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kol pointed to the piece cardboard. Sure enough his arrow had landed on Tyler.

"What the f-" Jeremy began.

"Hell no." Tyler finished.

"Rules are rules boys." Matt laughed.

Rebekah pouted she really wanted to kiss him, but she didn't need a stupid game to do so.

"You guys share blunts so its not like you haven't swapped saliva before." Matt laughed again.

Tyler cut his eyes at his friend he could feel the hot wings from earlier coming back up. There was no way in hell he was kissing Jeremy.

"Come on guys some of us have lips to get to." Kol informed staring at Bonnie.

She looked away hiding her own laughter from the situation. Tyler and Jeremy finally gave in and kissed if you could call it that. It was more a brushing of lips. After a few more people twirled the arrow it finally landed on Bonnie.

Tyler gave her a kool-aid smile and winked at Kol. "I'm ready to be Bon-a-fide my queen."

Bonnie giggled and swam the short distance to Tyler. He closed his eyes and she had every intention to lay one on him, but at the last minute her nervousness took over, So instead of some tonguey kiss she brushed her lips gently up and down his nibbling his bottom lip every so often ended it with a little peck on the lips.

Kol snickered softly because when she spent the arrow and it landed on him she froze for a second. She must have known that, that little baby kiss wasn't going to fly with him. Nope he was a greedy bastard he'd admit it and he wanted to search every crevice of her mouth with his tongue.

"Keep it PG brother." Klaus cautioned.

He grasped her hand pulling her unto his lap almost flush against him. Moved the stray piece of hair from her lip and seized her lips as if they were under arrest. Bonnie's hands flew to his shoulders his relaxed on the nape of her neck he kissed her with a certain fervor she hadn't expected. It was nice and slow almost if he knew she an amateur. When he coaxed her lips apart and she felt his tongue tap hers she pulled back flushed.

They held each other's gaze until Bonnie broke away. "I think that was enough fun for one night." she peeped leaving the hot tub.

Caroline walked with Tyler to the door. "My birthday is a week away maybe we could get together soon."

"Really? Do you have any plans." Tyler asked quirking a brow.

"No I was gonna have a party here, but I don't know." she shrugged.

"I'm throwing my 19th birthday party next week too. Maybe we could throw our parties together at my house." he offered.

"You'd do that?" Caroline shrieked.

"I think you're cool enough to hang with the big dogs." he laughed. "Plus I'm like the party messiah around here so the turnout will be wild."

"Oh my gosh thank you! This so awesome." she squeaked.

"Okay just hit me up later and we can talk details." he pinned his number in her phone.

Caroline was Harlem shaking on the inside, but played it cool. She had wanted his number since the first time she spotted him on the beach a few days ago and now they were throwing joint birthday parties.

"Thanks so much." she beamed.

"Don't thank me yet you haven't heard my fee." he pointed.

"Oh." she frowned. "What is it?"

He smiled slyly pulling her against him. "This." he captured her lips in a heated kiss that she welcomed whole heartedly.

"Let's go lover boy." Stefan yelled from his car.

"I'll call you." Caroline promised.

* * *

><p>Later on that night they all held fort in Elena's guestroom as she gushed about Stefan.<p>

"He's such a romantic did you guys know he writes poems. I've never met someone so beautiful." she harped.

"You guys are so boring." Caroline complained. "I thought for sure he was knocking your boots."

Elena looked appalled. "Why would you think that? We just met and I want more than a summer fling."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Anyways, that was some kiss huh Bonnie."

"Bonnie you kissed someone tonight!" Elena exclaimed excitedly.

She shrugged. "Just Kol it was no big deal. You kissed Jeremy and Matt and Care kissed Klaus and Tyler."

"No big deal! You do realize he has a crush on you right?" Caroline informed.

"No he doesn't he's just a flirt." Bonnie reasoned.

"If you say so…" Rebekah trailed off.

"Bonnie has her eyes on someone else that's why she's saying that." Elena said matter-of-fact.

Bonnie tossed a pillow at her head.

"Oh yeah, how is your knight in shining surf board." Caroline laughed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't know."

"You mean that bikini that was practically painted on your body did nothing for him?" Rebekah scoffed.

Caroline tapped her finger to her chin. "Hmm. He may be one of those guys who admire brains more than beauty so we need a new angle."

"And what would that be?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"It means that you play it cool. Don't let him know you have a crush just be your usual book smart self. Start playing hard to get and give him little coy smiles and when he asks you something act disinterested or tell him you have other plans or something." Caroline mused.

"And you really believe this will work?" she asked again.

"There is definitely something brewing between you guys I saw it myself at the beach." Elena interjected.

Bonnie still didn't look convinced. "Trust us Bon and if this doesn't work the "Caroline Handbook" has plenty more ways to capture a guy without looking desperate. Rebekah reassured.

"By the time of my party he'll be putty in your hands." Caroline stated surely.

**Sorry for any mistakes or if its sucky I wanted to hurry an get this up for you guys. I had to work 2-cl yesterday and today so that messed up my writing schedule, but I'm updating as fast as I can. Thanks for the reviews guy I'm glad you're loving it. Next chapter is back at the beach with Bonnie and Alaric lessons. Damon and Bonnie have a conversation, or is it a confrontation? More Klonnie bonding also.**


	5. Operation: Krushed Groove

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: I'm back;). Thanks for all the reviews guys I love reading them and answering your questions here. I had uploaded the last chapter yesterday morning but fan fiction was acting funky and a lot of you couldn't read it hopefully that won't happen today. This one didn't come out quite like I hoped, but I hope you guys like it. It was going to be Bonlaric, Bamon, and Klonnie, but then I realized she hasn't had any moments with Stefan lol so i added him in. **

**Anam: I'm glad I could convert you to Bamon even if its only for this story lol. If written right they could be such a dynamic pair on the show. Hopefully I'll convert you to Bamon all the way lol.**

**Vie: I liked Liberty/JT too but she was so mean to him during her pregnancy lol but I still loved her. They should have a "where are they now" thing although most of the Degrassi girls are moving to CW lol.**

**Operation: Krush'd Groove**

Damon felt relief overflow him after the heart to heart with Klaus about his father. Once again they had got into it over Damon's life goals or lack there of; so to say he had a bad morning was an understatement. He and his father had a way of pushing each others buttons, but now as he felt the summer's breeze he felt his earlier problems blow away also.

"Hey Ric, what is this?" Damon squinted as he and Klaus watched Alaric and Bonnie skip out of the water.

He had seen Kol attempting to teach Bonnie how to surf, but he knew Kol's motives were more so to get frisky with her not to actually teach the girl how to ride a wave. Seeing Ric was helping her now was a whole new ball game; he knew now she'd get a handle on it in no time. Him being him he couldn't let that happen without some friendly taunting.

"Its like you're sleeping with the enemy now." he taunted admiring Bonnie.

She went for a white tankini today that tied around her neck. It was kind of innocent compared to the barely there bikini she wore yesterday. Although he wasn't complaining he preferred this piece that offered just a tease with its opening around her navel than the one from yester year. This one was more her.

"What ever do you mean bro ham." Ric joked as he and Damon embarked in some elaborate handshake.

Bonnie covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Damon and Alaric had to be the "Vinny and Pauly" of Virginia Beach. She could imagine them doing the whole "the spaces between my fingers were made for yours" bit.

"If she wants to surf with the big boys than she should have to learn like the big boys." Damon brandished staring at Bonnie.

She cleared her throat when Damon greeted her with a small smile thrusting out her right pinky. She had to stick to the plan and Spongebob said it best when in doubt pinky out. She shifted her gaze to a safe place, Klaus, who also greeted her with a soft smile that she returned.

This didn't go unnoticed by Damon whose eyebrow uplifted at the exchange.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" she directed to Klaus.

"You know I cannot deny you anything angel." Klaus cooed tossing her his keys.

Damon stared pensively after her retreating form. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what happened between yesterday and today for their relationship to change from simple hello's to smitten smiles. Klaus was a mentor of sorts to him so he'd experienced first hand how the self-proclaimed lady killer could drive the sanest girl insane and he didn't want that fate for Bonnie. She was too sweet of a girl to be on Klaus' hit list, though he was probably promising friendship to her now he saw the familiar glint in his friend's eye.

Something was bubbling just beneath the surface between the two; and Damon could acknowledge the fact that he felt mildly protective over Bonnie.

"She's starting to find her balance on the board." Ric gushed breaking Damon's musings.

"Yeah, with you helping her out she'll be a regular old Johnny Tsunami by the end of the week." he rolled his eyes. "Whose side are you on Al?"

Klaus put a hand to Damon's shoulder. "Try not to be so hard on her chap."

Before Damon could respond Klaus was heading up to the LG building after Bonnie.

"Yo, Dad has been blowing you up." Stefan said coming up behind Damon. "What have you done now? What's up Ric."

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose snatching the phone from Stefan. "What haven't I done. I left it in the car for a reason."

Stefan's amused face went sympathetic. "Oh, what happened now?"

Alaric folded his arms awaiting Damon's answer as well. It was no secret that Damon and his father often butted heads. Mr. Salvatore was a second generation Italian immigrant and no nonsense kind of guy. He was generally all work and no play having taken over his own father's jewelry business. He expected the same from Stefan and Damon but Damon was as rebellious as they came and wanted more than the life his father had made. He knew his father preferred Stefan to him but he didn't care. He had always been a momma's boy; their mother never showed favoritism but her and Damon were kindred souls. Being a model she understood his desires of wanting to break the mold and encouraged his surfing much to his father's dismay.

"The same thing that always happens and I don't want to talk about it. What happened at that party thing yesterday." he questioned changing the subject.

Stefan shrugged. "Nothing much why wishing you had of came?"

"Uh no, my time yesterday was well spent if I do say so myself." Damon replied cheekily.

Stefan smiled. "Sage showed you a good time huh?"

Damon lulled his head. "I guess you could say that." he grinned.

Stefan and Alaric shook their head in amusement . In other words that's exactly what she did, Stefan could never quite understand the nature of their relationship. He guessed he would classify Sage as one of the guys'; despite her and Damon's extracurricular activities the two were best friends above all.

"How'd things go with doe eyes?" Damon inquired. The party couldn't have been that dull especially with thing 1 and 2 there.

A blush tinted Stefan's cheeks he and Elena shared a great night. If it had just been him there like originally he probably would have spent the night. The two of them shared stories about their families and life. He shared with her some poems and she read some passages from her diary to him. "We hung out in her room most of the night."

Damon widened his eyes in surprise. "One date and you already got room privileges? Go Stefan."

"It wasn't like that." Stefan amended. "She isn't that kind of girl."

Alaric and Damon lowered there heads mock disappointment. "Bummer."

"It was a cool kick back though everyone got a little cozy. I'll tell you who did have a good time Kol. He was talking our ears off about his kiss with Bonnie."

Damon's head snapped up at that divulgence of information. "Kol kissed Bonnie?"

Stefan nodded slowly. "Yeah something about spin the bottle in the hot tub." a pause. "Although I don't know how they got a bottle to float-"

"Hey D, where you going?" Alaric interrupted.

Stefan turned his attention to where Alaric was speaking. Damon had turned abruptly on his heel somewhere between the words kissed and hot tub. Descending down the beach in something akin to incredulity. He felt his pocket vibrating and pulled his phone out frowning at the screen. His father's name was flashing across the iphone clear as day and he groaned. He had said enough to his father to last him a week; his anger from this morning returning full force. Without warning he chucked the expensive piece of plastic right into the Atlantic.

Stefan watched his brother throw his phone into the ocean then strip off his black t-shirt and jeans diving after it. "What I say."

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked out of the bathroom feeling very much relieved. Call her nice nasty but she had never been the type that could pee in a pool or tub so the ocean wasn't any different. There were fish swimming around in there so that in itself was reason number 1.<p>

"I thought you got lost in there for a moment." Klaus' calm voice tickled her ear.

She tapped his shoulder as they walked back to the main part of the little home. "You have to stop sneaking up on me mister." she disciplined.

"I assure you I mean no harm, kitten." he held his hands up defensively.

Bonnie took the time to observe his abod_e, _not really sure what to call it. It was actually nice though, a quaint and cozy space for one. Kind of like the trailer the Wild Thornberry's traveled in except upstairs was the lifeguard base. When you walk in the door to the left you'd find a small kitchenette equipped with a fridge. A breakfast nook was next, followed by a living area to the right of the door. Further back was the bathroom and beyond that she figured was a small bedroom.

"Does it measure up to your standards dear?" Klaus asked amused.

Bonnie looked at him bashfully. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude my father always told me to check my surroundings so its kind of a habit."

"No need to apologize you're more than welcome to take a seat. All the guys help themselves so you might as well make yourself at home." he welcomed.

Bonnie took a seat and fiddled with her thumbs her curiosity getting the better of her. "Is this your home, like do you live here?"

Klaus smirked and got two bottles of water out of the fridge handing one to Bonnie. He nodded.

Once she got that question out of the way the rest just kept flying out. "Are you required to stay here since you're the lifeguard?"

He took a sip of water. "No. it was my choice."

"I'm sorry I'm being very presumptuous right now."

"No go on. I don't mind ask away." he assured.

"Is this a summer job or…" she trailed off.

"You could call it that." he agreed.

"During the winter how do you make money?" she asked suddenly worried. She had begun to care about him and the guys and she couldn't fathom any of them being poor and she not offering her help.

Klaus waved off her concern. "I'm like a glorified vagabond if you will."

"What does that mean?" she asked horrified. As far as she knew a vagabond was a homeless person.

"I live this way because I refuse to bend to societies rules. I live this way to prove a point that the man doesn't rule me, not because I have to love."

"Oh my God..." she gasped as the answer dawned on her. "You're in the mob!"

Klaus laughed. "No, no my family comes from a line of royalty in England."

"So you're rich?" she squinted.

He rocked his head. "Not rich but, well off."

"Bonnie we only have about 30 mins before the tides get too high for you so bring your ass." Ric shouted.

"Okay coming. Thanks for lending me your facilities and we'll continue this bout of 20 questions later." she warned pointing a finger at him before finding Ric.

* * *

><p>Bonnie squealed with excitement as she kept her balance while Ric tugged her around. She had finally mastered the semi-hard part now she had to do this with real waves. Stefan had offered a hand in her training by making makeshift waves in the water to thwart her off. So far she'd been passing this balance test with flashing colors.<p>

"I think that's it for today Bon. You did good." Ric gleamed helping her down into the water.

"You off to get Jenna?" Stefan inquired as they walked back onto the coastline.

"Yep and i've been warned to be on time."

"Jenna?" Then a light clicked on in Bonnie's mind. "Omg! You're Jenna's boyfriend."

Ric nodded his head confusingly not catching her drift.

"I'm staying at her house with her niece Elena. I can't believe I didn't connect the dots sooner." she informed.

"Oh." he sung now understanding. "I met Elena a while ago I'm surprised we haven't bumped into each other yet."

"That's because someone else has been occupying her time." Bonnie eyed Stefan shrewdly as he blushed.

"I'll catch you guys later." Ric waved.

"Yeah see ya." Bonnie murmured examining the beachfront.

Despite the plan she was fishing for Damon, it was like a habit now. She was very proud of herself for being able to avoid him all day, because she didn't think it'd be this easy. She had thought it'd be much more difficult especially since they were in close proximity. Not that she thought he'd be vying for her attention or anything, but that he'd at least ask her what's wrong or if things were okay between them. Come to think about it she hadn't actually seen him since this morning when she blatantly ignored him for Klaus.

Was he made at her? Her eyes finally caught sight of him sitting against some boulders at the far end of the beach his vision trained on the ocean. A faraway look complacent in those glacial eyes she'd bet.

"Klaus has food in his place, you wanna sandwich or something?" Stefan asked pulling her attention away from the brooding surfer. "We could have a little picnic."

"Huh? Oh yeah that'll be nice." Bonnie concurred.

After making their sandwiches they sat back out on the beach on Stefan's surf board. His board was a grayish blue color with little quotes plastered all over it. It was so deathly Stefan that Bonnie fought the snicker that was chugging up her throat. From what she seen of Damon's his was jet black with a red overcast that dripped down from the tip almost as if it were blood. It fit right into his dark mysterious demeanor, he did have a dangerous sort of aura about him.

Bonnie bit a healthy piece of the peanut butter and fluff sandwich she had made. It had always been a favorite of hers when she was little. Her mom used to make it all the time for her before she left for unknown reasons. Pushing the painful thought aside she focused on the serenity of everything. She watched as little kids ran around with their parents and lovers huddled together on beach towels. She frowned, not because she didn't have anyone, but because she'd never been in love. It wasn't until now that she realized how much she wanted that.

"This is nice." Stefan sighed.

"What?"

"The quiet. Its one of the things I love most about coming here. The serenity of the air and the melodic tunes the ocean makes everytime the wind blows."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. Elena was right Stefan definitely was something special the way he worded things were so beautifully poetic.

"So you like the beach because its quiet?" Bonnie flipped.

"Yeah, if you lived with Damon and my dad you'd love it for that too." he laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked breaking their calmness.

"Shoot." Stefan said biting into his second ham and cheese.

"What are your intentions with my best friend?" Bonnie was so caught up in her own dilemma that she hadn't had a chance to interrogate Stefan on Elena's behalf. It was something they all did when a potential beau came about.

He smiled. "I like her alot and I would love to see how far we can take whatever it is we're doing. I know you guys live four hours away but I hope we could make this more than a fling."

"So you're not just trying to hit it and quit it?" she prodded.

"No." he shook his head vehemently. "I'm not that kind of guy."

Bonnie nodded again. "I guess you have my blessing." she laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Stefan returned.

"Sure."

"What made you want to start surfing."

She took a bite out of her sandwich to buy more time. It was a number of reasons why she started, but the main reason was Damon.

"To prove to your brother and the rest of you that I could do it."

Stefan laughed. "I can't speak for the rest of those loons, but you've definitely proven to me that you're one of the guys."

Bonnie grimaced. She didn't want to be one of the guys, she just wanted to be around the guys.

"Well I take that back." he amended. "I'm sure my brother is impressed with you also."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well for one you're still around. If my brother didn't like you he would have definitely ran you off by now."

"He's definitely tried." she mumbled. "What does he like anyway besides surfing."

Stefan chewed on his sandwich as he mulled over her question. "He likes sex and girls." he hunched a shoulder. "Surfing sexy girls." he chuckled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well that's not something you'd put on a dating a website. " she joked.

"You go on that? Little B you're far too pretty to have to resort to that measure. I can name 5 guys off the bat who'd love to wine and dine you." he smirked.

This peaked Bonnie's interest. Did this mean the guys -Damon- had said something about her. "Who?" she twirled a piece of her hair nonchalantly.

"Matt, Tyler, Kol, Jeremy, me." he whispered coolly against her ear their green orbs catching. Stefan turned his attention back to his sandwich. "I'm sure Klaus could be added on the list if you were older, or he could get away with it."

Bonnie felt herself getting flustered. He named everyone but the person she wanted. "Is Damon okay?" she blurted without thinking.

Stefan shrugged. "Why all the questions about my brother?"

Bonnie shrugged this time. "Just curious is all." Bonnie's eyes wandered back to where Damon was sitting. "He seems upset."

"Yeah, his day has been pretty shitty." Bonnie raised a brow. "Personal problems." Stefan finished.

She got up and dusted off her sundress. "I think I'll go over and try to cheer him up." Stefan grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't do that." Bonnie furrowed her brow. "My brother's a bit impulsive its better to leave him alone when he's angry and trust me he is."

Bonnie licked her lips looking back in Damon's direction. "I can handle him." she squeezed his hand before gallivanting to the other side of the beach.

Kol sat down beside Stefan taking Bonnie's place. "Where's she off too?"

"Attempting to cheer up Oscar the Grouch." he drawled.

* * *

><p>Damon noticed Bonnie making her way over from the corner of his eye. He tensed when she sat on the boulder next to him, not in the mood for her happy-go-lucky attitude. His phone was at the bottom of the Atlantic from his brashness along with half his livelihood and he had no one to blame, but himself.<p>

"I brought you something to eat." Bonnie began offering half of her sandwich.

Damon ignored her still gazing off into the sea. She rolled her eyes he was going to make this difficult. She slid off the boulder onto the sand next to him their limbs now touching. She shivered when her arm grazed his, even though she'd just come out of the water her skin was still a substantial amount warmer than his.

"You're so cold." she whispered clasping her hand around his forearm.

"Anemic." he spoke flatly refusing to look at her.

"Oh." her voice was barely a whisper. Now that she looked at him she did notice that he wasn't as tan as Stefan. His skin was a few shades darker than alabaster, but the permanent blush that colored his cheeks wouldn't have tipped her off about his condition. "I'm sorry."

Damon let out a humorless laugh startling Bonnie. "For what? It's just a minor setback I'm not dying or anything."

His words were so serious but he carried them out with a certain indifference that made her uneasy. His head lulled to the side so they were now face to face her breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed deeply. His eyes were pure electric, the color of the ocean the usual silver hue they took up were now everlastingly blue.

"Why are you over here?" he harshed. "What do you want."

Bonnie cleared her throat gaining her bearings back. "I told you." she swung the sandwich in his face.

"Whatever." he sighed in exasperation.

Bonnie pressed her lips in a thin line. "I'm serious now eat it."

"What is that." he curled his lip in disgust.

"A nutter butter." she deadpanned.

He looked even more sickened when she said that."What?"

She rolled her eyes. An action that was becoming a habit in his presence. "A peanut butter and fluff."

He pushed her hand away from him. "I don't want that."

"Try it its so sweet" she gushed. "and…orgasmic."

That broke him. His resolve dissipated as he howled in laughter at the fact the she used a sexual metaphor to describe that nasty ass sandwich. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh his laugh was just that funny. "Come on please try it." she begged.

"If I eat it will you leave me alone." he wagered.

Her face fell into a frown, but she soldiered on. "If you eat it I'll go away."

Damon inclined his head towards her slowly. His intense blues never leaving her jade orbs she prayed for strength not to shrink away from his passionate gaze. She felt the tingle of his breath fan her hand and his lips brushed gently against her fingers as he bit into the sandwich. She sucked in a breath of air and bit down on her lower lip, his lips were so soft. She couldn't help but imagine how they would feel against her own. When she had described the sandwich as orgasmic she didn't mean it could cause one.

His eyes fluttered closed as he savored the taste of the salty peanut butter and the sweetness of the marshmallow. A little moan almost slipped out of his mouth at the flavor this thing was packing. He opened his eyes back seeing the gleam in Bonnie's emerald eyes, she slid her fingers back a little more allowing him another portion to bite. He complied taking another big bite, lips once again brushing her soft, delicate fingers.

When he had eaten the last bit of sandwich his tongue darted out on its own accord licking her fingers clean. A small gasp rolled out of her mouth at the contact, and her cheeks darkened almost as rosy as his when she realized he'd heard it.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've been sent over to fetch you." Kol interrupted glaring at Damon. "Are you coming out with us or are you going to sit her and pout."

Damon's gaze went icy the shield that she had briefly cracked encased once again. Damon jumped up getting in Kol's face as they started in another one of those stare downs they usually did.

"Watch yourself Kol, remember I continue to spare your ass out of respect for Klaus but that could all end soon." he stated pushing past him.

Kol rolled his eyes and offered his hand to help Bonnie up. "You look delightful today." he mumbled softly against her cheek.

Bonnie placed a hand on his chest. "Thank you."

"Are you leaving soon? After we ride maybe we could hang out." Kol smiled.

"Maybe we'll see." she returned as they headed back to the others.

Her mind still on the feeding she had with Damon. How could he turn the gesture of eating into something so down right erotic, her skin was still on fire and the sun had all but went down.

She sat on the beach watching the guys go while she waited for Caroline to pick her up. She and Tyler had hung out all day discussing their upcoming party among other things. She was sure Caroline was GTLing to the fullest. As another wave hit she saw Kol's board run into Damon's and both of them plummet into the water. Her body stiffend after their small altercation earlier she knew this was not going to end well.

The guys padded back onto the shoreline and sure enough Damon and Kol were going at it.

"You did that on purpose you little shit-face." she heard Damon growl.

"You're so vain Damon, as if I'd ruin my board just to annoy you. Stop being a little bitch and get over it." Kol retorted.

"You know what Kol, I'm tired of your half-assed comments how about we settle this now." Damon yelled slamming his board into the ground.

Kol got in his face also dropping his. Stefan and Matt tried to simmer down the two hot-heads but even they knew this was long overdue. They were just too much alike and if this didn't happen now it would later. Damon tackled Kol to the ground punching him hard in the face.

Bonnie shrieked and ran over to them when she felt Jeremy's strong arms circle her waist holding her back. "You guys have to stop this." she screamed.

"This has been boiling between them for years. Its time they let it out and get it over with." Jeremy expressed bemused.

Bonnie shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. She never had been the type to stand back and watch people get hurt or hurt each other. She faced the smack down that was ensuing in front of her. Somehow Kol had gotten the upper hand and was now wailing on Damon, but then Damon gave him a fierce shove and they began rolling around.

Bonnie looked at Klaus who had now stepped onto the scene. His eyes met Bonnie's tearful ones that were silently pleading with him to stop this.

"Alright guys break it up." Klaus said coming between the two. Bad move on his part as he was given two blunt hits from either source.

Stefan yanked Damon away while Matt pulled back Kol. Damon was still fuming you could tell he wasn't finished getting his aggression out on his opponent. He ripped away from Stefan and marched furiously up the beach. Bonnie wriggled out of Jeremy's grip after him.

"Bonnie!" Kol called.

"Bonnie don't…" Stefan tried but she was already on Damon's heel.

"Damon wait." she pleaded tugging his arm.

Damon snatched out of her grip angrily. His eyes burning a hole in her as she cowered away. "Leave me alone little bird." he bit out trying to temper the rage building in him, but he was livid.

"Damon I-"

"Just go away Bonnie!" he snapped causing more tears to spill out her eyes.

With that he continued his ascent up the coast into Klaus' lair. Bonnie stood cemented in place her heart beating a mile a minute as silent tears fell from her eyes. She watched as Damon came back out fully dressed slamming the door exiting the beach.

She felt a hand take her shoulder and turned around wrapping Stefan in an embrace. "I'm sorry about him I tried to warn you." he said softly rubbing her back.

Caroline and Tyler walked onto the beach. Her steps quickened when she seen Bonnie wiping her eyes. "What happened?" she stated panicky at the same time as Tyler.

"Kol and Damon finally got in each others asses." Stefan said to Tyler.

"But why is she crying." Caroline asked taking her friend into her arms.

"She got the ending brunt of Damon's aggression."

Tyler nodded in understanding. He knew when Damon was pissed he was pissed at everyone and it was better to leave him alone. He wasn't afraid of Damon or anything, but dude had a temper. Even Stefan, but it took a lot to work Stefan up he was pretty much unflappable.

"What do you mean by that did he hit her?" Caroline asked heating up in anger.

"No he yelled at her." Stefan corrected.

"Bon are you okay." Caroline soothed her sniffling friend.

"Just take me home Care."

**Hmm a lot went on this chapter and I must say it was hard to write. I didn't know what I wanted in to happen in this chapter versus the next but I think it came out okay. I wonder what really caused Kol and Damon's rivalry to come to a head? Also I thought it was about time for a little Stefonnie bonding. Will Damon apologize for blowing up on Bonnie and will Bonnie give up her quest for him…thanks for reading;).Oh and chapter 6 will be up tonight *crosses fingers***


	6. Operation: Hard Ball

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: Yay! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Bonnie was a little emotional and not strong as usual, but remember she's just a teen dealing with a crush so its understandable. So far the only people who know about Bonnie's crush on Damon is Klaus and the girls everyone else thinks she has a thing for Kol especially Damon. This chapter we'll see Bonnie really look at her life and look at her choices. I don't know if any of you guys know this, but the guy Donald I referred to in the first chapter is Murray from Clueless (TV show) and the show Scrubs. I love him lol so when you read about him think Murray. Thanks for the lovely reviews I love you guys;)**

**Artemis: We'll definitely be getting that scene next chapter;). I'm trying to decide if I want to execute it the exact same way or not? I'm thinking about putting my own little twist on it.**

**RaptusMind: I admit that Bonnie is probably both McCullough and Bennett in this lol. But for me s1 Bonnie was very much like book! Bonnie so I'm flowing with that I love that you're enjoying the story. And in this chapter you'll definitely see her bringing out the Bennett she'll be the tough girl we love. Oh and you're right Damon had some misplaced jealousy last chapter haha.**

**Shouldabeenblonde: Damon will definitely bring up that kiss, I just don't know when yet lol.**

**Operation: Hard Ball**

Bonnie hummed softly as she took out some undergarments from her top drawer. She felt so cleansed and renewed, taking a step back from her situation had been the right thing to do. Now when she got back to V.B her head would be back on straight.

"Do you have to go back?" Melissa Glaser pouted as her cousin continued packing up her belongings.

"Yes." Bonnie sighed. "I have unfinished business back in Virginia Beach, but I'll be back before you know it."

Caroline didn't comprehend the weight of Bonnie's "_just take me home Care…"_ until she caught Bonnie leaving with Jenna the next morning for Mystic Falls needing a break from VB. She had called her father frantically in the middle of the night pleading homesickness and he'd met Jenna halfway the next morning to retrieve her. That was a week and a half ago and today she found the courage to finally return to the lions den.

"Are you sure Bon, because if you stay us three can have plenty of fun here. The fair is next week and Donald wants you to come…" Diana sung.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at that. Donald had been trying to get together with her every since they bumped into each other at the grocery store when she first arrived back. She still thought he was cute, but that ship had long sailed.

"I know and trust me its tempting, but Caroline will kill me if I missed her birthday party and I really want to finish learning surfing." she spieled.

"And see Damon." Melissa smiled knowingly.

Bonnie had told them all about Damon, Kol, and the rest of the guys. Melissa and Diana had both lent sympathetic ears especially Melissa. Judging from her rocky start with her boyfriend Nick she couldn't be as sound as Diana, but she knew how it felt to want someone so bad that you lost yourself. And poor Bonnie had spent so much time in her books being the best that she could be that she did the same for anything she tried. So she went full force into this crush.

"I'll admit that I miss this _guys_, but thanks to you two I have a new attitude." Bonnie laughed poking out her tongue.

She had spent the past week with Melissa and Diana being normal Bonnie and telling them about her summer extravaganza. Diana told her to be true to herself and not to get to infatuated with a guy she's only known for 2 weeks. Because if a relationship did come out of it Bonnie would be so wrapped up in him that she'd lose herself; and that was no way to start a healthy relationship. Bonnie took in all their tips and finally understood what Caroline meant by playing hard to get. It wasn't so much acting disinterested it was more about going through the day as she normally would without a crush. Not giving that person so much power that you'd act out of character and that's what she'd been doing the whole time.

She wasn't some lovesick, boy crazed girl; she was a scholar, an athlete, and a good friend. Going back to V.B she'd remember this familiarizing herself with _herself_ had been a great decision.

"Just remember what I said about keeping true yourself." Diana warned.

Once she had voiced all the lengths she'd gone to out loud she'd felt embarrassed. She couldn't help but laugh at herself, Diana assured her that it was normal to behave that way over a crush. Especially since he was like her first one, but Bonnie still didn't understand the feeling of wanting someone so badly. She had to be crazy, but Melissa reminded her how she behaved with Nick.

"I will. I'm just a little nervous about seeing everyone again after the way I left." she admitted.

Caroline, Elena, and Rebekah were very upset about her hasty exit, but after Bonnie explained she needed a breather and promised to return they understood. Elena kept her in on the goings on after she departed saying that Kol had been asking about her a lot. After a few days Elena also said in his own roundabout way Damon had questioned her absence too. If she was still in her previous mind state she probably would have jumped for joy; but now that she'd grounded herself she could care less. She was still mad at the way he blew up on her that night. One thing she hated was people who took out their anger on others.

Bonnie looked at her watch it was 10:00 a.m. "I guess I better make that drive my dad is timing me." she drawled.

The girls giggled at her face and got up encasing their friend in a hug. Helping her with her two bags they walked down the stairs and unto the driveway. After Bonnie gave each of her girls one more hug and saw them off a black Lexus pulled into her driveway.

She balked when she saw the figure evacuate. "Donald."

"Hey Bonnie." he smiled walking up to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly staring into his chestnut eyes.

"I wanted to catch you before you left." he looked at her open trunk. "Looks like I caught you just in time."

Bonnie closed her trunk and sighed. "I really should be heading down the coast."

He gripped her chin forcing their eyes to meet once again. He was home from Morehouse for the summer, and after seeing Bonnie at the grocery store he vowed to take her out before the summer was up. She was no longer the short, lanky, curly haired cutie he'd known 3 years ago. She had blossomed into an intelligent, curvaceous woman, one that he wanted to get reacquainted with.

"I want to take you out Bonnie Bennett and I'm not taking no for an answer." he lured.

Bonnie parted her lips enchanted in his gaze. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Caroline, Elena, and Rebekah lounged smack dab in the center of the beach. It was noon meaning the sun was at his highest perch and today would be a great day for tanning. Caroline rolled over to her back pulling the string of her bikini top. Tanning lines were a definite 'no' in her book.<p>

"This is so relaxing." she twanged.

Rebekah and Elena hummed their agreement, Elena was just tanning to pass the time by she had been to the beach more frequently than the others with Bonnie and Stefan so she had acquired a nice color already. Speaking of Stefan, he was supposed to meet her here a half hour ago, but called telling her he'd be running a little late. Apparently, his best friend had made a surprise visit and would be joining them. She was nervous about meeting the guy, a best friend could be the end all be all when it comes to a budding romance so she wanted to make the best impression.

"Hey, Lena I think I see Stefan by the entrance." Rebekah informed.

Elena jolted to a sitting position removing her aviators her body just a bundle of nerves. She caught sight of him smiling widely and waved him over. He looked like a Greek God all tanned and oiled with a pair of forest green trunks that made his eyes look neon green. Her smile quickly diminished when she saw a tall pretty blonde trailing behind him.

"Who the hell is that?" Caroline quipped. Eyeing the girl in distaste if Stefan had brought a date Caroline was prepared to scratch her eyes out in defense of Elena.

"Surf board Barbie?" Rebekah joked as she seen the chick hailing a pink short board.

Elena scowled at her boyfriend as he came into their vicinity. Stefan furrowed his brow at Elena's sour face; but offered his hand to help her up which she begrudgingly took.

He caressed her cheek giving her a look before placing a quick kiss on her lips. Elena grabbed his chin roughly deepening the kiss he closed his eyes savoring the taste of her letting his lip linger over hers.

"Wow." the blonde commented holding back a chuckle.

Stefan popped his eyes open fighting a blush clearing his throat. "Elena I'd like for you to meet my best friend Lexi. Lexi this is the girl I've been telling you about."

Lexi gave Elena a curious look, but quickly recovered offering the girl a reserved smile. Something about the girl in front of her reminding her of someone else.

"Its nice to finally meet the girl that's got my Steffy here so smitten." she teased pinching his cheek. Stefan swatted her hand away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Elena smiled tautly lacing her fingers with Stefan. He gave her a funny look, but kept a hold of her hand.

"These are her friends Caroline and Rebekah." they all exchanged awkward hellos.

Sensing that the happy couple needed a moment Lexi took her cue to go. "Um, I think i'll go say hi to that jackass brother of yours and the rest of the guys. See you later Lena." she beamed.

Elena sneered at the use of her nickname, it just didn't sound right coming from her mouth. Once Lexi was out of view Elena snapped her eyes to Stefan penning him with a glower. The rational side of her knew she had no reason to be upset, but he could have warned her that his best friend was a girl. She knew from experience that a guy and a girl could never be just friends, there was always some deep-rooted attraction that came along with it. She couldn't help, but feel threatened.

"I don't like her." she deadpanned.

"Why?" Stefan asked bemused. He was sure that the two would hit it off, off the bat but judging by their reactions towards each other this wasn't the case.

Elena flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I don't like the way she looked at me, or you."

Stefan chuckled now he seeing what was going on. She was jealous how cute. "We're just friends nothing more. Ever. She's like a sister to me we took baths together for God's sake." Wrong choice of words.

Elena gasped. "She's seen you naked!" Stefan didn't answer fast enough and Elena stomped up the beach.

"I meant when we were little, I swear." he yelled going after her.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything so pathetic in my life." Rebekah mused watching Stefan scurry after her friend. The poor guy was whipped already.

"Amen to that." Caroline agreed.

* * *

><p>After driving around a good 10 mins Bonnie pulled her silver Prius into a parking space. She had stopped at Jenna's first but seeing the house was pretty vacant she came here. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel before cutting the ignition. More than likely everyone was at the beach and she wasn't sure she was ready to face them and their questions yet. Specifically Kol and especially Damon, although she did miss Klaus and wouldn't mind chatting it up with Stefan the less she seen of them the better. Sighing she exited the car trudging up the hill.<p>

She unbuttoned the top button of her shorts, her stomach thanking her for the release from its constraints. She had ate a full course breakfast of steak and eggs, with Texas toast at Cracker Barrel. Her "date" with Donald actually fueling her confidence more, he was the perfect southern gentlemen and they had a ball laughing about their past. He was a real stand up guy, unfortunately that's all he was because the whole time she was anxious to get back here. After he had paid for the bill they exchanged numbers and they promised to keep in touch. Finding her friends she rushed over.

"Where's the fourth musketeer?" Bonnie interjected plopping her beach bag beside the girls.

"Bonnie!" they squealed jumping up to hug their friend.

"We missed you Bons." Rebekah squeezed.

"I missed you guys too." she smiled hugging them just as tightly.

"Look at you! I know its only been a little over a week since we seen you, but you look so different." Caroline babbled giving her a once over.

Bonnie's normally curly hair was straightened hanging in a loose braid, her long bang parted to the side. She wore a cute little pink bikini and cut-off shorts that looked outstanding against her now bronze skin and pink gloss. She looked good, she looked confident.

"So where is Elena? Better yet where's Stefan I know when I find one I'll find the other." Bonnie inquired laying out her blanket.

"The lovebirds." the replied in unison. "Are over there." Rebekah finished nodding her head in their direction.

Bonnie looked over at Stefan and Elena who seemed to be in a heated conversation. Stefan's forehead was crinkled and Elena kept toiling with her long locks. Sign one that she was flustered. "Those two are arguing? I can't believe it."

"Oh yeah. Stefan's best friend is in town and get this; she's some hot surfer chick. Be careful Bonnie she may take your spot." Caroline laughed.

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm not worried about it I'm secure in knowing I'm irreplaceable. Maybe she could give me some pointers." she joked.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak again when Caroline interrupted. "Before you ask we don't know where Damon is."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't going to ask about Damon, in fact he wasn't even on my mind."

"Okay, who are you and where have you taken Bonnie." Rebekah teased.

"I am Bonnie. It just took me going home to reevaluate myself. I had to take a good look at my life and my choices and I feel so, so trainquil. From now on I'm staying true to myself." she nodded.

"Well I for one am happy to hear that. You scared me that night." Caroline sighed.

Bonnie gave her a small smile her green orbs drifting to the Atlantic. She was still embarrassed that she actually cried, hysterically at that. It wasn't so much that he yelled at her, it was the fact that she _let_ him. Once they had got back to the beach house she realized she shouldn't have broke down like that, but she had never been close to close to a vicious fight in her life. It was so much blood she really thought they were going to kill each other the way they'd been going at it. So her emotions had went haywire, because of that. Because honestly, she would have gave Damon a piece of her mind that night if she wasn't put off by his appearance, so she was angry at herself.

"It won't happen again." she declared.

The girls raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Yep. I have a new summer goal." she grinned.

"Really…" they remarked at the same time again and Caroline glared at Rebekah. "Stop talking when I talk."

Rebekah ignored the whining blonde scanning the crowd she bent forward and whispered "So operation bag Damon is over?"

Bonnie nibbled her lip. "No not necessarily. I still like him he's just not on the forefront of my mind anymore; now all I want to do is master surfing." she said excitedly.

"I think that's a good plan it time to play hard ball." Caroline squealed she loved this kind of thing.

Bonnie shook her head. "Speaking of which do you guys have my board it wasn't at the house and I want to get some training in with Alaric."

The girls traded glances before Rebekah spoke. "Its in Klaus' place."

Bonnie blinked. She was really hoping it was in Caroline's trunk though in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't. "Okay." she plastered on a fake smile. "I'll be back."

Bonnie strolled across the shore taking her sweet time walking to the LG post. She knew for sure that she'd run into Matt, but she was praying that Kol wasn't around. She wanted just a few more hours without seeing him or Damon.

"Look whose finally decided to grace us with her lovely presence again." Bonnie closed her eyes and faced the voice.

"Elijah." she smiled. "Long time no see."

"Indeed too long." he stated adorning her hand with a kiss.

Bonnie blushed. Elijah was the epitome of a knight and shining armor he was so chivalrous and charming without even trying. He had this prevalent air about him that let you know he was on a higher plane than the others.

"Try not to stay away for so long next time." he smiled.

Bonnie lifted her head and lowered it slowly. "I bid you ado, Miss Bennett."

"Bye." she rasped then cleared her throat. "Bye Mr.-" What the heck was his last name? "Mr. Elijah."

Elijah chuckled before kissing her other hand and trotting off. Bonnie watched him glide away and turned to open Klaus' door stopping abruptly at the sight of Damon.

He was sitting on one of the couches in the living area, head buried in a statistics book. He glanced up when the door closed his eyes immediately scoping Bonnie. A blank look on his beautiful face as if he was seeing a ghost. Bonnie for her part tried to keep her facial expression neutral. Half of her wanted to laugh at him because he was wearing reading glasses like an old man and had a pencil secured tightly between his lips. Soft lips if she remembered correctly very soft lips. The other half wanted to toss his glasses off and kick dirt in his eyes.

She cleared her throat breaking eye contact. Making her way to the back of the layout she heard his voice call out to her.

"He's not back there."

She sighed turning on her heel it was already close to 2 and she knew at 4 Ric would be off to hang out with Jenna. Essentially leaving her no time to practice after a week she felt rusty.

Damon saw Bonnie twisting the door knob to leave and exhaled. "You can wait for him here I'm sure he won't mind."

Her hand froze on the knob. If she stayed here and waited she'd find him sooner than going back unto the beach. She took the few steps to the couches and sat in the one opposite to Damon playing with the end of her braid. Damon tried to concentrate back on his studies, but every time he'd go to turn the page his eyes would land on Bonnie who focused her gaze on everything, but him.

He took the pencil out of his mouth and removed his glasses at peace with the thought he'd have to finish the rest at home. The awkward tension he felt in the room was borderline deadly he stared at her waiting for her eyes to meet his but they never did. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair probing her form once more. Her sun-kissed skin was still glowing as if it'd never missed a day at the beach, her hair was different, straight and she had a certain regal aura around her.

"So are you going to sit there ignoring me the whole time you wait?" he asked not really knowing why she was treating him this way after her impromptu vacation from vacation.

Bonnie's green spheres rounded to him. "Depends."

He raised a brow. "On what?"

"Whether or not you're gonna be an ass and snap at me when I speak to you." she griped.

"Ah." Damon chuckled humorlessly. "You're mad at me."

She scowled at his nonchalance. "So you are gonna be an ass today. Tell Klaus I was looking for him when he comes back." she said standing up.

"Bonnie wait." he scooted up catching her hand.

She pivoted around looking down at him. "Yes? See how I answered without biting your head off?"

Damon rolled his eyes releasing her hand. "Sit." Bonnie lifted a brow. "Please." he added on.

She complied sitting down back opposite him. "I'm not really one for apologies…"

"Good because I don't want or need one." Bonnie interrupted.

Damon's eye went wild. "You sure about that? What happened to that little bit about not biting people's head off? I think you're calling the kettle black pot."

Bonnie pursed her lips. "Fine how about we just not talk because I was perfectly content when you were over there playing Einstein."

"Were you? Because you looked like you had something to say." he said smugly.

"I just want to see Klaus and then I'll be out of your hair." she said between clenched teeth.

"What do you need Klaus for?" he interrogated.

"None of your business!" she hissed.

"Bonnie…"

"No." she put her hand up. "I don't want to hear it."

"Fine! Whatever I don't care anyway." he huffed throwing his hands up in defeat.

They glared at one another Bonnie beyond irritated and Damon wondering where all this pent up aggression she was throwing at him was coming from. The next 5 minutes were laced with tension until Bonnie shrieked her hands flying up to her right eye.

Damon lowered his book again. "What?"

"Nothing just leave me alone." she grumbled fanning her eye.

"What is it?" he said leaning forward trying to get a better look.

"I think it's a knat." she cried moving away from him.

A freaking knat those nasty little insect that hovered around garbage had flown into her eye. She was fanning it furiously trying to get the stupid insect out to no avail now she was panicking. What if it ate her eyeball.

"Just let me help will you before you hurt yourself." Damon spoke amused at the teen.

"No. I don't like you very much right now." she scolded.

"I don't like you either, but we wouldn't want that thing to get to your brain and eat it do we." He coaxed.

Bonnie relented landing almost on top of him as she hopped over to his couch. Damon shook his head trying his best not to laugh. He removed her hands seeing her red tear streaked cheeks. He bent forward peeling back her lids so he could examine her eyeball for the fly.

"Be still." he whispered as he found said bug and blew gently into her eye.

Bonnie blinked noticing the small red mark atop his cheek as his cool breath reached her eye. Problem from the fight last week she wondered how Kol looked. A lone tear slid down her already wet cheeks Damon stared at her deeply his eyes penetrating every inch of her face. They were practically nose to nose, he could clearly see the gold specks in her mossy eyes, and could feel her breath fanning gently against his lips. His lips curled into a smile at his next discovery.

"What?" Bonnie breathed feeling uneasy under his gaze. "Is it still in there?"

Damon turnt his head in the negative astonishment written all over his face as he counted each freckle on her honey coated face. "You really are a doll."

Bonnie shifted her eyes to the door of the house fighting a blush. She was not falling back into the same trap.

Damon scratched his throat putting a little more space between them when he realized he was still caressing her cheeks. "I was trying to say this before, but I'm really sorry bambina. I had a bad day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Or Kol." he tacted on assuming she had a thing for the guy now.

Bonnie's eyes met his at that. She hadn't expected him to apologize to her let alone Kol.

"Friends?" he asked taking her silence as a rejection.

Her lips parted to speak when the door opened causing them to jolt even further apart.

"Bonnie!" Klaus grinned as wide as a chasseur cat when his eyes recognized the gold beauty.

"Klaus." Bonnie sang running into his arms. "Its so great to see you."

"Great to see you too kitten." Klaus beamed.

Damon picked back up his Statistics book feeling uncomfortable about the exchange. He sent Klaus a pointed look which he returned with a questioning gaze.

"I heard you had my board." Bonnie exclaimed helping Klaus sit some of his bags on the table.

"Oh, yes I've been keeping it safe for you in my room."

Damon rolled his eyes when Bonnie laughed.

"I wanted to get some practice in before Alaric left, but I didn't want to enter your room without permission." she stated.

"I think you just missed Alaric unfortunately." Klaus began walking back retrieving her surf board.

She frowned taking the board from him. Then brightened up when she remember Caroline telling her about the Lexi chick. Maybe she'd be nice enough to help her out today.

"I could help you if you want." Damon trailed off gaining back Bonnie's attention.

Bonnie gave him a soft smile. "Its okay I think I'm going to ask Lexi."

Damon snorted. "Good luck with that."

"What? Does she not surf?" Bonnie questioned folding her arms.

"No she does. She just isn't as good as other people." he shrugged.

"When you say other people you mean you." She snipped.

Damon laid a hand to his chest smugly. "Well I'm happy to hear you think so much of me, but I meant Alaric…and me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'll take my chances bye Klaus." she smiled. "Damon." she deadpanned squinting her eyes.

Damon merely waved a hand. "Care to tell me what I walked in on?" Klaus smirked.

Damon hunched a shoulder. "She had something in her eye."

Klaus chuckled. "Mmhmm."

"She did. She was flailing around like she was going to die so I put her out of her misery." he defended.

Klaus rose his hands in surrender. "Okay. I didn't say you were a lie."

"You gave me that look and its not like that. We're just friends we can't be anything more." he brushed off

Klaus sighed walking back to his room. "Keep thinking that."

"Come on she likes Kol." he shouted with distaste to Klaus' closed door.

* * *

><p>Bonnie ran up to her group of friends eagerly; it seemed like Stefan and Elena worked out their differences they were back to giving each other googly eyes. When Elena saw Bonnie she wrapped her up in an embrace.<p>

"Don't you ever leave me with those crazy girls again." she laughed.

"I won't."

Stefan concealed Bonnie in a tight bear hug next. "Missed you around here Little B." he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you guys too." she smiled.

"This is my friend Lexi." he stated pointing to the tall blonde who was chatting it up with Caroline and Rebekah.

"Lexi come meet B, she's the one I said reminds me of you."

Lexi strutted over to where Stefan and Bonnie stood. Bonnie held out her hand for the girl to shake, but got pulled into another hug.

"Sorry I'm a hugger." Lexi laughed.

"Didn't hug me." Elena mumbled under her breath.

Bonnie laughed poking her in the side. "Skinny elbows Bon." Elena winced.

"Sorry and its nice to meet you Lexi." she grinned.

"You too I hear you'll be quite the surfer we'll have to go out sometime." she suggested.

"Actually I was thinking maybe you and Stefan could help me out now. I've missed a little over a week of practice and I don't wanna get rusty." she said with pleading eyes.

"Well lets get going" Lexi shrieked excitedly in her best surfer voice.

"Cowabunga!" the girls screamed.

"On that note lets go." Stefan taunted leading them into the ocean.

**I borrowed Melissa and Diana from TSC lol.I'm thinking the party will be next chapter and I'm so excited to write it. All I can say is drunk Bonnie, wild Caroline, and pissed Elena lol. Also Damon finds out about Bonnie's crush on him how will he respond soo much juiciness I cant wait haha. I did proofread but sometimes its hard for me to catch my mistakes since I wrote it so I hope its okay.**


	7. Operation: Party Rockin

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol. Inspired by Gidget.***

***Warning: May contain some questionable language towards the end. Little ears may bleed and big ears may get hot.***

**A/N: Thanks for teaching me how to spell guys apparently its Gnat not Knat lol I knew it was spelled some weird way but I couldn't put my finger on it. Finally time for the first big party of the story whoop! whoop. Thanks to all who have favorited and reviewed I wish you all great things, and if you celebrate Easter I hope you had a good one. Sorry the chapter was super long I tried to shorten it lol =(. Brightside its alot of Bamon in this chappy.**

**Artemis: Your welcome for the shout out;) I twisted the "jealousy" scene, but there will be plenty more to come though lol.**

**Shouldabeenblonde: They tease him because…well their all jerks lol, but seriously they tease him about Bonnie because Damon was giving them so much grief about hanging around "teen girls" yet he's always saving Bonnie. They know he has a little soft spot for her [for reasons you'll see later on hehehe] but they don't think it's a crush. **

**Hopelessdream2005: There are plenty more fights to come I promise.**

**Operation: Party Rockin'**

Caroline and Bonnie walked along the beach it had been a while since just the two of them hung out together. Bonnie had a different bond with each of her best friends, but her and Caroline had similar childhoods, both being deserted by a parent made their bond a little stronger.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I had breakfast with Donald the other day." she said nonchalantly.

"Wait you went out with Donald, tall, dark, and sinfully sexy Donald and didn't tell us, me!" Caroline scolded.

Bonnie giggled softly as the waves washed up tickling her toes. "It wasn't a big deal. Just catching up with an old friend."

"An old friend you used to smack lips with." she corrected.

"Hey!" Bonnie yelled playfully. "I was 14 those few kisses didn't count."

"Few? You only told me about one!" Caroline pointed. "What else have you been hiding from me Bonnie Denise Bennett if that's your real name."

"Oh stop the dramatics." she howled in laughter. "I tell you every important event in my life so obviously those weren't important."

Caroline rolled her sky blue eyes. "Whatever."

Bonnie frowned. "Don't be mad at me Care-bear."

"I'm not." she smirked. "I just wanted you to feel bad."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Okay enough about that who do you suggest I take as my date to make Damon jelly?"

"I think the easiest choice would be Kol." Caroline lamented.

Bonnie shook her head furiously in the negative. Their fight still fresh in her mind. "I don't think that'll be a good idea, plus I like Kol and I know he really likes me. I'll feel bad using him for something like this."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "Let's see Rebekah has tabs on Jeremy, you can't take Stefan or Tyler, Kol's out, Damon's the control, Klaus is too old, Elijah doesn't seem like that partying type, and Jenna has Ric so that leaves one person." she trailed off.

"Matt." they exclaimed in unison.

"Hello ladies." a deep voice said from behind startling them.

"Tyler, hi." Bonnie greeted clearing her throat wondering how long he'd been standing there.

"Hey Ty." Caroline grinned.

"So, what about Matt?" Tyler grinned mischievously.

"Nothing, I was just going to ask him if he'd want to go to you gus' party as friends." she shrugged.

"Interesting." Tyler tsked.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing, just a little surprised. Thought you had a little something for Kol." he said casually.

"What, one kiss and she has to be 'in love'." Caroline scoffed.

"That's not what I'm saying." Tyler let up. "We just all thought she liked Kol is all."

Bonnie gasped, is that what everyone assumed. There was nothing wrong with it she did like Kol, but as a friend. She didn't think she gave him anymore attention than anyone else. "Kol and I are just friends that kiss was apart of the game."

Tyler gave her a condescending look.

"You kissed Jeremy do you have a crush on him?" Bonnie chastised.

"Point taken. Care you ready to go and start setting up?" he asked the blonde.

"Yep." she beamed brushing off her pink shorts. "Later Bon-Bon"

"You sure you don't want me to help?" Bonnie offered one last time.

"I'm positive, Tyler has some of the guys coming over to assist." Caroline informed.

"Okay, see you tonight." she waved as they walked up the coast.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stared off into the sea, she couldn't believe the party was actually tonight. A tiny piece of her hoped he would cancel so she wouldn't have to go through with this plan Care and Rebekah cooked up, but apparently when it comes to parties Tyler is very serious about them.<p>

"This seat taken love?" a voice smoothed above her.

"Oh my gosh!" Bonnie jumped up covering the person in a tight hug. Kol squeezed her back lifting her off the ground.

"Where have you been!" Bonnie eyed the charming Englishman.

She had been back a full two days with no sign of her big bad wolf. So when she first seen him her first instinct was to tackle him to oblivion in a bear hug.

"I've been around. Couldn't let a pretty thing like you see me looking less than my beautiful self." he batted his eyelashes.

Bonnie laughed laying a hand on his chest looking intently at his face. She could see the slight red mark imprinted around his left eye and traced her finger around it. "You had a black eye."

He rocked his head. "Among other things. Damon and I really did a number on each other huh."

Kol had left the fight with a black eye, bruised jaw, and somehow Damon had managed to cut his ear. Damon had a busted lip, bruised nose, and cut under his eye from Kol's nail when he punched him. The two still hadn't really talked both pissed that the other messed up their pretty faces.

Bonnie nodded she remembered that night and prayed to the high heavens that the two got out there aggressions, because she couldn't handle a round 2. "He feels sorry about it."

"Does he now?" Kol chuckled.

"Yes he does, he even apologized." she defended.

"To you, not me beautiful." Kol stated. "Where did you scurry off too for so long anyway." he asked changing the subject.

Bonnie smiled. "I was little homesick so I took a vacay from my vacay. Very normal."

"Mmhmm. So what are you doing here? I figured you'd be off getting ready for the party tonight."

"The party is 6 hours away Kol." she deadpanned.

"Yes, but I thought little lovelies like yourself take all day preparation." he teased.

Bonnie shook her head and grabbed both of his shoulders. "I grew up with an ex-marine so it doesn't even take me 6 minutes to get ready." she patted his cheek.

When she went to walk away Kol grabbed her hand. "Are you taking anyone to the party?"

Her heart sunk, she actually thought she could get away without this question coming up. As much as she liked Kol she couldn't bear to use him. "I was thinking about asking Matt."

Kol quirked a brow, but didn't let go of her hand. He faltered a bit, but always the charmer recovered quickly. "Make sure to save me a dance then." he kissed her hand before ascending up the shore.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Bonnie laid just past the shoreline floating on the shallow water. To her surprise Matt had jumped at the chance to take her to the party, the pretty penny she'd offered him had been a good incentive too.<p>

"Now there's a fish I wouldn't mind catching." an amused voice spoke infiltrating her ears.

Bonnie opened her eyes to see a smirking Damon rowing up on his surf board to her. "I promise I wasn't drowning this time." she sassed.

"I can see that." he chuckled coming to a stop as he reached her.

"What are you doing still here?" they both said together.

Bonnie blushed. "I think I asked 0.5 seconds before you." she calculated.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Ladies first."

"Just felt like going on a quick swim before I leave." she relented.

"Wanted to get some surfing in." he replied.

"I thought you'd be at Tyler's helping set up stuff." Bonnie questioned.

Damon snorted. "Look at me. I'm a man baby the only thing these hands are used for are treading water and other things…" he wiggled his brows.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and splashed him. "You are so cocky."

"If you looked this good you would be too." he fortified.

"So what are you saying? I don't look that good." she taunted.

"We both know the answer to that bambina." he smiled.

Bonnie shifted her gaze to the water her fingers making little ripples.

"I heard you're going with Matt to the party." he questioned.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy I really like him." she smiled.

Damon nodded. Not bothering to mention that Matt told him that she only asked because she was looking to make someone jealous. A part of him was curious to find out just who that person was, but he didn't want to embarrass her.

"You never said if you forgave me or not." he reminded.

Her gaze found his once again. "Didn't know my answer mattered."

"Friends matter to me." he answered staring at her intently.

Bonnie huffed, there he goes throwing around that _friend_ word again. "If you weren't forgiven we wouldn't be conversing right now." she pointed out.

"True." he nodded. "But I talk to people I don't like all the time. This morning I told Kol nice eye."

Bonnie glared at him. "I guess you're right. I better get going its after 4 and I still haven't decided on a dress."

"It was a joke." Damon sighed. Although he really did say that, but that was how he and Kol communicated. "Hop on and I'll paddle us back."

"No thanks, I need this swim."

Damon watched as she swam away just in case she almost drowned again. Once he seen she made it to shore he paddled out getting his one last surf in before what promised to be a crazy party.

* * *

><p>Rebekah, Elena, and Bonnie pulled up to the Lockwood estate mouths agape. She never seen a house so beautiful. The cream colored mansion looked like something out of a Disney movie. It was waterfalls in the front, a circle driveway, they even had a valet with a red carpet leading to the front door. Unfortunately the plan was off because Matt backed out. At first she was kind of pissed but how could she be mad at a fake date for reneging on her for a real one. He had apologized saying that he'd had a crush on Lexi forever so when she asked him to the party he quickly accepted, forgetting about their plans all together. When he spoke of the crush she immediately understood and told him it was okay, and he offered to find her a replacement but she declined. In the end all the girls decided to just arrive together, because seriously who takes dates to parties.<p>

She had been pleasantly surprised that Elena had agreed to arrive with them. The last 3 and a half weeks she'd been so wrapped up with Stefan that they barely seen her much so it was fun for Bonnie to pretend they were all single for the night.

She leapt out of the car excitedly ready to see Caroline. She knew the blonde would be shitting on everyone else at the party with her dress because being the birthday girl she had to stand out.

"This house is so gorgeous I feel like I should take off my stilettos when we get inside." Elena joked as they walked up the carpet.

"I feel like the celebrity I was always destined to be." Rebekah smiled reveling in the fake paps who were taking their pictures.

Elena had decided to give her straights locks a bump with a waterfall of curls half of which were twisted in a fancy bun. She had on this short, black, ruffled dress that had a sweetheart neckline. Her Louboutins giving her 5'6 stature an additional 3 inches. Her make-up was a perfect 10 with smoky eyes and nude lips.

Rebekah went for a more daring look with a bold yellow dressed that was cut dangerously low at the neck. The dress belted at the waist the pattern looking something akin to Paper Mache. Her long blonde locks hanging loose and nude pumps adorning her feet.

They felt the base of the music vibrating under their feet the minute they walked in the door causing all three to stumble a bit.

"Looks like the party is in full swing." Bonnie yelled as they entered the dining hall.

She began scowering the crowd for Caroline and found her in the middle of all the chaos. The blonde had went classic Hollywood, pin curls were nesting in her blonde tresses and her lips were painted red. When the blonde saw them she ran over giddily giving each of them a once over in approval. Her dress was a blood red off the shoulder number almost similar to Bonnie's only Bonnie's one sleeve was longer.

"You guys look great." She shrieked over the loud music.

"This is a great turn out." Bonnie replied.

"What!" Caroline screamed.

"I said you guys got a great turn out!" Bonnie screamed back.

"Oh! I'm not burnt out at all." Caroline replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'm going to get a look around." she said directly in Elena's ear who nodded distractedly.

Already scanning the crowd for Stefan they were on the phone when he arrived so she knew he was here. She almost wished so many people hadn't came it made her task that more difficult. Finding the object of her affection she scowled. He was by the DJ booth talking to some curly head brunette in a royal blue dress.

"I'll be back." she shouted to Rebekah and Caroline before storming through the crowd.

The blondes eyed each other and shrugged. "I see Jer gotta go." Rebekah smiled.

"Go on I gotta get back to mingling anyway." Caroline shooed grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing butler.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood idly by the canned soda's sipping on a coke. She had an awesome view of the entrance so she could see everyone coming and going. She had scoped the whole party twice and hadn't seen Damon, after the second time she came to the conclusion that he hadn't arrived yet. She chuckled lightly to herself, had she really expected the princess to arrive on time? No, he was one to make an entrance.<p>

The song "Sexy and I Know It" began blasting through the speakers by LMFAO, and as if on cue when the lyrics "When I walk on by girl's be looking like damn he fly…" played in came Damon with a tall redhead hot on his heel. Bonnie grimaced.

"Damn that Matt." she mumbled sitting down her empty can.

Damon scanned the party for anyone he knew while he waited for Sage to finish talking to one of their classmates Finn. He had given her a lift because her car was giving her trouble recently. His eyes landed on the drink table in the corner, more so on the caramel beauty posted by it.

"Sorry that guy can talk for days." Sage joked.

"Yeah and you like it." Damon brassed causing a blush to coat Sage's cheek. "Hey I want you to meet a friend of mine." Damon smiled grabbing Sage's hand.

Bonnie saw Damon sauntering over with his date and grabbed two flutes from a waiter downing each one quickly. She'd need some liquid courage for this.

"Little bird, I must say you clean up nice." Damon complimented letting his eyes run freely over her form.

Her long hair was curled wavily flowing over one shoulder. She had on this midnight blue dress that hugged every curve on her body. Her cute heart shaped lips savored in pink gloss that matched the dots on her dress and her mossy green eyes looking chartreuse from the electric green eye shadow she wore. The high heeled boots she wore making them almost eye-level.

"You don't look half bad yourself." she returned coyly.

He had on a black button down shirt with dark boot cut jeans, with black Polo boots. The dark color against his pale skin complementing him nicely; but what really caught her eye was the skin porn he was laying on her from the top 3 buttons of his shirt he left free exposing his chiseled chest.

"Sage, this is Bonnie. Bonnie this is my good friend Sage." Damon introduced politely garnering back Bonnie's attention to the situation at hand.

"Ah so this is the kid you were telling me about." Sage directed to Damon missing Bonnie's glare at her words. "Its nice to finally meet you." she smiled.

Bonnie plastered on a hundred watt smile and shook the girls hand. "Its nice to finally meet you too Rosemary."

Damon turned away biting back a laugh. Sage quirked a brow. "Its Sage."

"Of course it is." Bonnie nodded curtly as the DJ played a mash-up of Britney Spears' "Slave 4 You."

"Where's Matt I thought he was escorting you?' Damon asked trying to break the tension.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and pointed into the crowd. Damon saw Matt laughing with Lexi and smiled. The kid finally got the girl, but then his eyes went back to Bonnie and he thought of her plan.

He leaned forward his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "I can be your date."

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. "What, really?"

Damon smirked hunching a shoulder. "Yeah Matt told me all about the set up, and since I'm not taking any money from my dad I could use yours."

Bonnie sighed in disappointment. She actually thought he was asking her because he liked her. "No, its okay."

"Why not? Honestly, I should have been your first choice for the job all guys envy me." he smirked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm surprised your neck hasn't broken from your big head."

Sage chuckled lightly and Damon shot her a glower.

"Come on bambina I can help you get the guy." he promised.

"No, really it doesn't matter anymore." she said quickly sensing the disastor already.

Damon eyed her curiously. "Why doesn't it matter?"

Bonnie nibbled her lip, why did he ask so many freaking questions. "The guy I wanted to make jealous isn't here." she lied.

Damon calculated which guys were missing Alaric, Elijah, and Klaus. Then he thought about the ones she showed some interest in and his eyes went crazy.

"Klaus!" he yelled in disbelief.

Bonnie swallowed deeply at Damon's wide eyes. "I don't mean to run, but this is my jam." she smiled taking off into the crowd.

Damon watched as the mini bombshell found her way to the middle of the dance floor grabbing a shot of vodka before winding her body like a snake. When he seen Kol appear next to her he turned his attention back to Sage who was shooting daggers at him.

"What!" he asked eyes still wide.

"You can't be serious." Sage shook her head.

"What the hell are you talking about Red?" Damon asked more calmly.

"You and Kol fighting over another girl?" She deadpanned.

"What? Who?" he asked not following.

Sage tilted her head in Bonnie's direction.

"Bonnie?" he laughed. "No. Bonnie's just." he turned to see Bonnie now sandwiched between Kol and a very happy Tyler. "She's just Bonnie, she's a kid."

"She's a young woman, Damon. Perfectly capable to do all the things _we_ do." she winked. "I'm going to find Finn."

Damon perched his lips mocking Sage as she walked off. "_She's a young woman_." he mocked in a high-pitched voice.

* * *

><p>Elena swore Stefan was trying to evade her. Every time she'd get closer to him and that mystery girl they'd suddenly end up at another end of the party. Finally catching her boyfriend she grabbed his arm roughly.<p>

"There you are." he smiled going in for hug when he felt her hand pat his chest.

"Who is she?" she asked pointing to the brunette who was previously in front of him.

"Oh." Stefan exhaled he was hoping Elena hadn't seen him with her. Tapping the other girls shoulder he prepared for the backlash when mystery girl turned around to face Stefan both girls gasped.

"What the hell?" Elena shrieked.

"Stefan who the hell is that?" the other girl screeched.

Stefan cleared his throat addressing his current girlfriend first. "Elena this is Jeremy's sister Katherine."

"Is that all I am Stefan?" Katherine sneered in offence. "Just Jeremy's sister." the dark haired beauty tapped her foot waiting for his answer.

Elena eyed him expectantly also waiting. "We used to date back in the day."

Katherine snorted. "Back in the day? How about all four years in high school sweetie."

"Shut up Katherine." Stefan hissed. This chick really needed a muzzle.

"I don't care about your past relationships Stefan we all have a past. What I don't understand is why she looks like me." she demanded.

"Excuse me?" Katherine laughed. "Don't flatter yourself honey if anything _you_ look like me. I'm older, wiser, and sexier but all that's irrelevant anyway dear because I'm one of a kind. Isn't that right Stefan." she smiled.

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand. "Let's go dance."

Elena snatched her hand away in disgust. She didn't know how to feel about this situation or Stefan right now.

"Elena please, lets just go dance and have a good time. I promise we can talk about this tomorrow this isn't the time I can barely hear you as it is." Stefan pleaded.

Elena tossed Katherine one more gaze, they could pass as sisters that's how much they looked alike. Katherine gave her a smug smile as if daring her to say no she took Stefan's hand and led him unto the crowded dance floor to Katherine's dismay.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Bonnie and Caroline were sloshed. Both girls dresses were hiked up as they bumped and grinded to Beyonce's "Party."<p>

Bonnie went to bend over to efficiently grind on the blonde when she was pulled into a hard chest. She felt her head spin as the 2 flutes of champagne and 4 shots of vodka caught up with her. She spent to face the intruder and was greeted with bright blue eyes.

"Consider this an apology dance." a drunk Matt whispered in her ear.

Bonnie smiled and went to bend over to drop it low for Matt when someone stepped on her foot.

"Hey!" she yelled standing upright. "Hey bitch!"

"Bonnie what's wrong." Caroline slurred staggering closer to Bonnie and Matt.

"Hell naw, aint no way?" Bonnie ranted dusting the print off her thigh high boots.

"What happened Bon?" Matt asked worried.

"That bitch just stepped on my J's!" Bonnie cried drunkenly to her friends.

Caroline burst into a fit of laughter as Matt stood utterly confused. "This isn't funny Care." the teen whined folding her arms.

"Bonnie." Caroline started trying her best to keep eye contact with her friend. "You're not wearing your Jordan's."

Bonnie looked down at her feet then back at Matt and Caroline. "I think I should go, I don't know where I am anymore." she said bewildered.

Ignoring their protests Bonnie stumbled into the crowd when she bumped into another hard body.

"Koooool" Bonnie sung wrapping her hands around the sandy haired Casanova's neck.

"Bonnie." he sung back in surprise of her advances. "Seems like we have a lightweight upon us." he laughed.

Bonnie laughed as she swayed her and Kol to the beat. "I like you Koley Moley you're so funny."

Kol laughed. "I fancy you too little bit."

Bonnie looked over his right shoulder and found Damon dancing with…Elena? Then she looked behind her and seen Elena dancing with Stefan. Turning to look past Kol she seen the other Elena again and blinked rapidly.

"Whoa mind fuck." she grumbled holding her head. Maybe she was a lightweight because she had to be seeing things.

"Are you okay love?" Kol asked cupping her cheek.

He looked into her glassy green eyes and couldn't help the little smile that twitched his lips. She was so beautiful and he didn't know if it was him being intoxicated or if Bonnie had bewitched him, but his lips met hers in a sloppy kiss.

It took Bonnie's brain a minute to assess what was happening, but once it gauged the situation she pushed Kol back wiping her mouth. Not in disgust but because the kiss was so wild and tempestuous.

"Bonnie do you want to come home with me?" Kol implored.

Bonnie's head was beginning to spin and all she heard was home, and that's exactly where she wanted to go. "Yeah, lets go home." she smiled slightly.

Damon wasn't as drunk as he'd like to be; in fact he was pretty sure he was still sober. He hated having such a high tolerance for alcohol he'd swear he could drink 3 bottles of bourbon and only end up getting tipsy. He ground his hips into Katherine as she shimmied down his body. He was a little a buzzed and he'd accept that that was all he was getting tonight.

Swiveling his hips and raising his arms in the air he happened to look up seeing a very drunk Bonnie with an equally drunk Kol heading towards the exit. Sliding from behind Katherine he made his way to the door.

"Damon are you leaving?" Sage called grabbing his arm.

"Uh, I don't know, if you can't find me stay here or find Stefan okay."

Sage smiled. "I was going to tell you that I'm leaving with Finn."

Damon pulled her into a quick hug. "Atta girl."

He released Sage going into a full sprint to catch up to Bonnie. He knew Kol and he knew what Kol was going to try and do. He had overheard Elena telling Stefan that Bonnie was the lone virgin in the group waiting for someone special to come along and how she admired that about he. So he knew Bonnie wouldn't want to lose her v-card in a drunken whim.

"Kol!" he shouted grabbing the boy's arm.

When Kol seen Damon he instantly went into defense mode. "I don't feel like fighting you right now, old chap. Perhaps we can wait until tomorrow when I can feel my hands." he joked still holding Bonnie close to him.

Damon ignored Kol instead talking to Bonnie. "Come on bambina you're smashed let me take you home."

Bonnie's eyes rolled to meet Damon's and she shook her head no amusedly. "No, Kol's taking me."

"No, Kol's not taking you anywhere he's about to fall over himself." Damon reasoned.

"Hey, I resent that I'm perfectly fine." he chuckled.

"Its so hot in here." Bonnie sighed trying to remove her arm out of the dress' sleeve.

"No, no, no, no don't take that off." Damon rebuked alarmed. "You can't get undressed here."

Bonnie pouted. "But Nelly said if I get hot than take off my clothes." she bit out referring to the sung playing overhead.

Kol laughed encouraging Bonnie. "What Nelly says goes."

Damon glared at Kol who put his hands up in surrender. Then turned back to a now girating Bonnie. This is why he hated parties and drunk people, she was worse than a drunken Sage.

"Bonnie stop!" he demanded pulling her to him after she successfully removed her arm from the dress. "Stop it!"

"You're so mean!" Bonnie yelled at him fighting for release.

"That's it." Damon flung Bonnie over his shoulder cave man style making sure his hand was below her butt to keep her ass from falling out. "Tell Stefan I went to take Bonnie home." he yelled to Kol.

"Let me go!" Bonnie screamed as Damon led her outside to his car. "Damon put me down now!" she slurred.

Damon gave the valet his ticket planting Bonnie on the ground gripping her to him. When his car came around he tucked her into it.

"Where do you live?" Damon asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

Bonnie ignored him, lips in a thin line gazing out of the window. She didn't know why she was so mad, but she was. "I'm not telling you, meanie."

Damon rolled his eyes stopping at a stop sign. Turning to face her he asked again. "Where do you live." he hissed.

Bonnie turned around getting in his face. "Mystic Falls, Virginia jerk."

Damon could smell the alcohol on her breath, and counted to ten to keep his temper in check.

She howled in laughter. "Your eyes are going loopy again." she giggled.

Damon turned away from her clutching the steering wheel. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair pushing the gas he decided to take Bonnie to his house.

* * *

><p>Back at the Lockwood mansion the party was in full swing. Tyler had stripper poles and cages set up for whoever wanted to give them a whirl. He watched as Caroline and Rebekah took turns sliding down the pole.<p>

"I think i'm gonna take Care upstairs to my room." he told Jeremy whose eyes were still planted on the girls.

"Yolo my dude." Jeremy mused passing the rest of his joint to Tyler.

"Yolo." he repeated before taking a wasted Care by the hand.

Rebekah tripped her way unto Jeremy's lap. "I think they're going to have sex." she giggled.

"Is that what you want to do?" Jeremy questioned.

She shrugged bashfully taking his lips.

Tyler somehow managed to lead him and Caroline up the stairs despite the fact they were both on planet plastered. After passing 3 doors he got impatient and busted into the next room he found, which held an arguing Stefan and Elena.

"Get out!" he slurred to the red-faced couple.

Elena pursed her lips at the interruptance. "Care are you drunk?"

"Elena are you?" she replied as they both burst into giggles.

"Go." Tyler complained.

Stefan took Elena's hand leading her out of the room. "You better rub her the right way Steffy." Caroline sung after them.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was driving herself crazy so she turned on the radio only to have Damon slap her hand. "Hasn't anyone told you never to touch a grown man's radio."<p>

"Blah, blah, blah, coming out your mouth with that blah, blah, blah." Bonnie sung in his ear.

Damon glared at her briefly. "Put your seatbelt back on drunkie."

Bonnie scooted closer to him rubbing her hand on the exposed flesh of his chest. "Make me."

Damon stopped abruptly causing Bonnie's body to jolt back. Luckily for them it was after 2 in the morning so there were no other cars in the road. He grabbed Bonnie twisting her to face front and clicked her seatbelt on. The sudden motion made Bonnie's stomach flip and she burped covering her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." she moaned.

Damon's eyes went wild in horror. "The hell you are, not in my car."

He jumped out of his Camaro at the speed of light to Bonnie's side. As soon as he opened her door her head fell out as puke waterfalled from her lips hitting her hair, the street, and his boots.

Damon's hands flew to his hair manically his OCD going into overdrive. "Damn it Bonnie."

Bonnie looked up at him with watery green eyes his anger subsided begrudgingly at the sight of her. She looked so pitiful and helpless reaching past her to the glove compartment he collected a few napkins to wipe her mouth.

After thoroughly wiping his shoes he hopped back in the drivers' side and sped to his house. The sooner he got her out of his baby the better they both would be. He looked over at the now humming Bonnie and shook his head, she was a bipolar drunk bitchy one minute and laughing another.

* * *

><p>He pulled into his own circle driveway wincing when he seen his mother's car. Bonnie had passed out on the way and if she stayed that way then he could sneak her in without his mother's knowledge. He opened his car door closing it gently moving over to hers when the door opened her eyes popped open, and it was like she was the energizer bunny.<p>

She leapt past him happily. "I'm a princess and this is my castle!" she yelled then proceeded to sing "A Whole New World."

"Bonnie, Bonnie you gotta be quiet." he pleaded trying to grab her when she took off running.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he groaned chasing after her.

"Catch me if you can loverboy!" she laughed skipping shakily in her heels.

"If you don't stop you're gonna fall straight on your drunk ass." Damon began.

"You're no fun Mr. Grumpy pants." she goaded.

"Alright you're going to want my help when your cute little bottom meets gravity." he ridiculed.

Bonnie continued singing hooping around when she twirled she lost her balance crashing into the pavement.

She yelped and Damon rushed to her helping her up; and Bonnie began laughing. Damon gave her an incredulous look, it was official the girl was psycho.

"I'm bleeding." she informed him.

"I know." he said eyeing her scraped knees picking her up bridal style.

"You gotta kiss my boo-boo." she pointed.

"Um, i don't think so. The only people who find blood enticing are vampires and they're not real." he teased.

"Are we married?" she blinked dreamily.

Damon laughed as he walked up the steps to the front door. "No."

Bonnie poked out her bottom lip. "You're so mean. I'm just trying to love you."

Damon squinted his eyes at her. Shaking off her ranting as her being drunk off her ass. "Yeah, yeah you've been complaining about me all night." he reminded carrying her in. "You haven't been showing me any love."

"Have too, you're just too dumb to see." Damon stopped walking and smoldered her with his gaze.

"We're home!" she screamed.

Damon placed his hand over her mouth frantically to hush her. He brought her face so close to his that if it wasn't for his hand their lips would be touching. "You have to be quiet or my mom will here us. Nothing worse than an angry Italian at 3 in the morning."

Bonnie nodded her head slowly her eyes never leaving his. Damon didn't trust she'd be quiet so he left his hand over her mouth until he got her safely in his room on the other side of the house.

Once in he closed the bedroom door carrying her into the bathroom. He sat her on the sink opening the medicine cabinet for Neosporin and Band-Aids.

"Dora?" Bonnie chuckled at the sight of the pink bandages.

Damon glared at her. "Usually I only have to worry about my niece falling down scraping her knees, but I guess kids will be kids." he taunted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes then hopped off the counter when she felt the bile crawling back up her throat. When she was done vomiting she rested her head against the tub. Finally gathering her strength she watched Damon turn the shower on and stare at her.

She rose a brow. "What?"

"Get in." he deadpanned.

Bonnie looked appalled. "You said we're not married so I refuse to shower with you."

Damon scoffed. He took a step lifted Bonnie and deposited her on the floor of the shower.

"Its cold." she shrieked trying her best to scramble out.

"Sorry." Damon laughed turning the water warmer.

"My dress is ruined." Bonnie whined.

"Its just a dress."

Bonnie sighed. "I'm wet and I look a mess."

"You look fine quit complaining."

Damon grabbed a towel from the small closet in the bathroom and reached down gathering Bonnie up carrying her to his bed. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out one of his black t-shirts then made his way back to Bonnie. This was the tricky part; getting the t-shirt on without taking her clothes off. On bended knee he grabbed a hair tie that Sage left from his night stand and twisted it into Bonnie's thick mane.

"Is this the part where we have sex?" Bonnie said softly when Damon tugged her dress.

Damon was stunned for a minute then his smirk fell into place. "No, I'm just getting this wet dress off of you."

"I heard drunk sex is the best sex." she admonished.

"Maybe, maybe not. You're not finding out tonight especially with me." he said seriously.

Bonnie looked at him questioningly. "Well why not? Are you afraid you won't be good enough? Can't handle big bad me." she purred.

Damon's ice blues danced in amusement. "Are you being serious right now?"

"As a heart attack." she quipped.

Damon chuckled. "You're drunk you don't know what you're saying." he attempted to put the shirt over her head, but she pushed his arm away.

"Please don't be difficult i'm tired." he huffed exasperatedly.

"Then answer the question Damon." she mimicked.

Damon put a hand on either side of her and got in her face. His patience from the night winding down to its last notch. "I'm 5'10 155lbs and my dick is like my own personal pet python, I'd have your tight little snatch in a wheel chair when I got done with you honey."

Bonnie's breath hitched as her eyes widened. She'd never had anyone speak to her that crudely. Her cheeks were burning red and she felt a tingly sensation shoot up between her thighs.

Damon stared intensely into Bonnie's glossy green eyes. Sage's words playing over and over in his head. "_She's a young woman, Damon. Perfectly capable of doing all the things we do."_ Then Bonnie's words as he carried her into the house he had shrugged it off because she's drunk, but what did she mean. Did she have a crush on him? When he thought back to certain instances he could find it plausible, but what about her wanting to make Klaus jealous?

Maybe he was a little drunker than he thought, because the gentlemen side of him was now warring with the dog side of him. He moved back sitting on the heels of his feet reminding himself that this is Bonnie, kid Bonnie. The Bonnie he was trying to protect from guys like him but as his eyes trailed down Bonnie's length from the wet messy bun he'd put in her hair, to her bare caramel shoulders, the scrunched up fabric around her breasts, to the slightly parted legs he sat between all he saw was that young woman Sage was referring too. He shifted his eyes to her leather boots raising her leg up a bit to slide it off and the other.

Damon shook his head. "If only."

Bonnie just watched Damon her heart was beating a mile a minute anticipating his next move. Was this what it felt like to be horny? If so she certainly didn't like it. She followed Damon with her eyes as best she could as he took the t-shirt in his hands once again and pulled it over her head. He motioned for her to put her arms through and she complied this time without a fight. He pushed her gently down onto his bed before reaching under the shirt gripping the fabric of her dress.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his cool knuckles press against the side of her breasts. She felt the wet fabric slide past her torso, then hips, she lifted her hips a couple inches off the bed and gasped as his hands grazed the part of her bottom the lace thong didn't cover. She wanted to whimper when the fabric dropped past her ankles. She felt Damon take her hand and her eyes fluttered open as he pulled her back upright.

"Are you still hot?" he teased.

She shook her head no and he laughed. They locked eyes again and Bonnie felt herself leaning closer to him, and to her amazement he didn't move away. She closed her eyes and just as her lips came in contact with his she felt that familiar burn slither up her throat. Her eyes snapped open as she pulled back just in time to tie dye Damon's crisp white sheets a nasty peach color.

"Oh, no."

Just like that the trance was gone Damon grimaced and Bonnie's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He picked her up and carried her over to his chaise lounge and walked out of the room. Bonnie laughed then began crying, vowing never to drink vodka again. This was the most humilating night of her life.

Damon came back in with some black sheets after scrubbing his mattress than flipping it he put them on. Once he was done changing the bedding he noticed Bonnie passed out again on the chaise lounge. He sighed retrieving her again she wrapped her arms around his neck absently in her slumber. When he laid her onto the pillow she scouted down getting comfortable and he tooked her in. He watched her sleep for a minute her curly her in ball with no trace of make-up and she still managed to look flawless. By this time he realized he was still fully dressed and grumbled it was now after 4 he was officially exhausted. Kicking off his boots he shrugged out of his shirt and jeans collapsing onto the bed next to her.

**This was a very long chapter, super long lol. I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is the morning after which proves to be very interesting as Bonnie meets Damon and Stefan's mom, and Stefan sees Bonnie coming out of Damon's room leaving her with friendly words of advice.**


	8. Operation: Awkward Situations

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: Glad to hear that last chapter's length didn't bore you guys lol. This chapter we're meeting more "Salvatore's" so when you get to Damon and Stefan's sister [yes I have given them another sibling lol] think Megan Fox. Also as you know Katherine and Jeremy are siblings their parents are Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Elena's parents are Isobel and John…Gilbert lol maybe a relation maybe not. Sorry it took so long to update between work and my cable/internet being off -.- life has been hectic, but I'm hoping to have up to chap. 10 by Friday.**

**Operation: Awkward Situations**

Caroline attempted to open her eyes half heartedly she was well aware of the hangover she was to endure. She could see the light of the sun behind her lids and the thought of opening her eyes to it made her shudder. Eyes still squeezed shut she pushed Tyler's dead weight off of her taking a deep breath. She couldn't remember if their attempt to have sex was a success, but judging by the position they were just in she figured somewhere in the midst of their stupor it happened. Wrenching one eye open then the other she whimpered; it felt like somebody was tap dancing on each one of her brain cells.

Tyler mumbled something incoherently, which Caroline ignored easing off the bed. Her body feeling a hundred pounds heavier than it should.

"What time is it?" he articulated more clearly.

"How am I supposed to know." she grouched sliding on her dress.

Tyler sat up and faced her with blood shot eyes. "The clock is right next to you, _princess _look." he bit back.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that."

"You started it." he retorted gathering his clothes also. "What's with the attitude?"

"Nothing." she said curtly searching for the rest of her belongings.

"Care." Tyler said softly grabbing her hand.

Caroline turned around sniffing back tears. "What."

Tyler sighed. He knew she was probably embarrassed about last night, maybe it wasn't best for them to have their first intimate moment when they weren't in their right mindsets. If he hadn't been so stoned he wouldn't have even tried to bed Caroline, but he wanted her to know he didn't think of her any differently or like her any less.

"Is this about what happened last night?" he questioned softly.

Caroline withdrew her hand and diverted her eyes. Yes it was no secret that she enjoyed sex and had no qualms with engaging in the act or conversation of it. The thing was that she really liked Tyler and she wanted them to have a relationship that wasn't based off of the physical. She had wanted to take things slow, she wasn't a virgin by any means but she still expected each time to be romantic and with someone who was her official boyfriend. They'd barely been together 2 weeks and they'd already done the deed. Things between them would be different now, everything would be sexually charged not care-free and fun as it was before. He'd probably feel like it'd be an open invitation to him whenever they were alone.

"I just wish we would have waited." she said so lowly that Tyler had to strain his ear to hear her.

He lowered his head feeling like an insensitive bastard. He knew that it was as much her fault as his, but he still harbored the burden. "I'm sorry Care, I don't know how to make it right."

Caroline gave him a sad smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't attack me or anything" she laughed lightly. "I just wanted to take things slow, and now its all changed."

Tyler lifted her chin up forcing her ocean blues to meet his chocolate brown. "This doesn't have to change anything. You're still crazy Caroline and I'm still terribly hot Tyler Lockwood."

Caroline scoffed at his weak attempt to lighten the mood and punched his shoulder; he could be so vain sometimes.

"There's that beautiful smile." he cooed pulling her closer his arm loosely around her waist.

She closed her eyes inhaling his fresh scent, he was the only guy she knew who woke up smelling as good as he'd gone to sleep. "What if I said I wanted to wait on a round two."

Tyler buried his head in the crook of her neck, swaying them smoothly right to left. "Then I'd say it gives me time to train and prepare for the fight."

He felt her lips curve upwards against the skin on his collarbone, sending a chill up his spine. He'd be doing a lot of preparation in anticipation for round 2, and next time he'd do it right.

* * *

><p>Damon moaned softly his sleepy blues opening slowly as he tried to pinpoint where in his room this muffled wheezing sound was coming from. The sound -a mixture of a pant and a snore- was really disturbing his beauty rest. After several minutes of silence he laid his head back down and curled his arm around another pillow pulling it flush against him; attempting to sleep when the heavy breathing began again. His eyes flashed open an almost growl escaped his lips; his fingers kneaded across the <em>pillow; <em>still facing the wall when he realized that he was caressing a head full of wavy hair and not cotton. The events of the past night recollected in his mind his head flew to the right seeing Bonnie in the bed sleeping as soundly as he left her. Well, she was attempting to.

His cheeks burned a ruddy red at the awareness that she was making the inhumane noise and why dawned on him. He had a history of being a wild sleeper and sometime during the night he must of stretched out his left arm leaving it covering her face. Now he had her in some type of headlock suppressing her airways. He gently lifted his arm from over her mouth and nose careful not to wake her; ashamed that he'd almost suffocated the poor girl. His blush stayed in place when he saw how close he'd gotten to her throughout the night. He was practically on top of her, could feel her warm breath fanning his cheeks.

"Sorry bambina." he whispered briefly caressing her flushed cheek.

The digital alarm clock plastered on his mantle read 11:30 am. On any other day he'd been wide awake already out the door, but exhaustion had settled over his body. Gaining enough will power he begrudgingly rolled out of his California king bed. He had to be at the beach within an hour to sign up for the summer surf off. Tossing the blanket carelessly over Bonnie he stood to his full height extending his arms. He got one good step in before falling flat on his face, damning his mother as the pain shot up his cheek for insisting on hardwood floors.

"Shit." he muttered trying to free his left ankle from its pant leg.

How he slept with one leg free and the other bound at the ankle was beyond him. Just a testament to how spent Bonnie had made him last night. The only time he'd felt this burnt out was after immense amounts of sex. Drunken sex usually with Sage. He looked at his favorite boots and grimaced when he thought about cleaning the dried puke off them, then past the boots where the rumpled white sheets lay also drenched in upchuck. Suffice to say he'd seen enough vomit to make her swear to him that she'll never drink again.

He sauntered over to the connecting bathroom, opting to shower first then he'd throw the soiled sheets down the laundry shoot and dump the shoes. Right now all he wanted to do was stand under the spigot and let the hot water relax his body.

* * *

><p>Rebekah snuggled closer to Jeremy their legs tangled and her head resting on his bare chest. She had been right about him, he definitely was a naughty boy behind closed doors and she hated that the night ended. It took a little more convincing than she was used too, but he'd finally relented and let her have her way with him. He kept asking her if she was sure and if she wasn't so aroused she'd probably think it cute; but after the fifth time she grew impatient flipping him over and riding him like she was apart of the Kentucky Derby. Needless to say Jeremy didn't ask anymore.<p>

"Hey." he smiled sleepily at the grinning blonde.

"Hey."

"What time is it?" he yawned placing two fingers to his temple circling them.

Rebekah reached over grabbing his phone from the nightstand. "11:50."

"Damn." Jeremy grunted sitting up.

"What?" concerned she pulled the sheet over her body.

"I gotta go sign up for this thing in less than an hour." he sighed.

"Oh." she frowned really not wanting him to go.

He kissed the corner of lips. "Get dressed you can come with me it'll only take a minute then we'll get brunch."

She brightened instantly. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Bonnie covered herself in the soft comforter snuggling tight into the bed. After cocooning herself in the quilt she still wasn't comfortable and flipped to lay on her stomach. Just as she was surrendering to another bout of unconsciousness a powerful vibration surged through her from the bed. She whimpered as it continuously pounded through her aching head. She fumbled around the bed on her hands and knees for the bane of her existence. Clasping the phone she slammed the thin piece of plastic on the nightstand the loud bang reverberating through her throbbing temple.<p>

"If this is your way of thanking me for taking care of you last night then believe me when I say all is forgiven." she heard Damon chuckle.

"Oh God." she gasped swirling around to face the amused man posted against the bathroom door in a pair of black jeans.

Her cheeks were beat red at the fact that's she'd basically just mooned Damon; hell, she did moon him. In that position she was sure that the tiny piece of cloth that deemed she wasn't commando was ate up between her cheeks. Damon tried his hardest, but couldn't wipe the smug smile off his face. He didn't know why, but he'd always enjoyed pushing people's buttons and making them uncomfortable and Bonnie was becoming one of his favorites.

Her eyes darted around Damon's room taking interest in the lone red wall. Anything to keep from meeting his laughing face. Random snapshots of the party played in her head. She remembered being in his car, but she didn't remember leaving. She remembered almost throwing up in said car and getting to the house, but after that everything was a blur. She clinched the black satin sheets to her body suddenly feeling naked in the oversized black t-shirt.

Her eyes widened, she was only in a black t-shirt. Another snapshot played in her mind her body convulsed as she remembered Damon putting it on her and the feel of his strong cool hands against her fevered skin.

Flicking her vision to Damon who had grabbed a towel drying his hair. She bit her lip as he walked out of the steamy bathroom still clad only in his pants. It was something erotic about her being in his shirt while he stood before her in jeans.

"I'm glad sleeping beauty has finally decided to open those pretty eyes. For a second I thought I'd have to kiss you up." he chuckled again.

Bonnie smiled bashfully cursing herself for not keeping her eyes shut for ten more minutes. She kicked off the sheets and stretched her legs over the bed.

"You were pretty hammered last night." he spoke going over to his dresser pulling out a black tank.

Bonnie zipped her lips there was no way she was conversing with him without coming in contact with a toothbrush and some paste first. The sour twang of alcohol was still present in her mouth so she knew her breath was definitely unpleasant.

Damon threw the tee over his shoulder grabbed a coffee cup and walked towards the bed. "You know you practically marked everything that belongs to me; my car, my shoes, my bathroom, my bed. I'm starting to think you did it on purpose, like a cute little puppy marking its territory." he taunted.

Bonnie gave him a half smile looking anywhere, but those silver bells that were piercing through her soul. He knelt down in front of her offering the cup.

"I knew when you woke up you'd probably be seeing stars with a killer headache so I made you a little something." he held the cup out waiting for her to take it.

She tossed him another coy smile and raised the cup in thanks. When she saw he wasn't moving she took a tentative sip and grimaced as the concoction went down. She opened her mouth to say something, but smiled giving him the okay sign.

Damon raised a brow. "Are we interacting with sign language now?" he asked.

She snorted and shook her head no.

"Than why aren't you speaking to me?" he prodded.

Bonnie stared at him taking another swallow of the drink. After the first sting it slide down like jello, in fact it didn't even taste all that bad anymore.

His lips puckered. "You're not mad at me about earlier are you?"

She quirked a brow shaking her head again in the negative.

"Than why aren't you talking to me?" Damon repeated his voice now tinged with annoyance.

Bonnie's cheeks reddened. He was still too close for her to speak so she shrugged her shoulders raising the cup back up to her lips only to have it snatched away.

"I can make you talk." he challenged a mischievous smile on his lips.

She scooted back clamping a hand over her mouth in defiance. He sat the cup on the nightstand and followed Bonnie crawling back unto the bed. When she realized there was no more bed to climb she froze in terror. Damon hovered over her malice dancing in his clear blue eyes he knew a sure fire way to get the little bird tweeting.

The movement of his hands caught her attention as that insolent smile took over his face again. When he lowered them to her sides she shook her head vehemently, her eyes pleading for him not to do what she thought he was going to.

Damon only smiled harder. "Sorry, bambina I never back down from a challenge."

Bonnie shrieked as his long nimble fingers attacked her torso, hips, and neck. She had to admit that his agility was out of this world he was tickling her so fast and at so many places that her laughter came out in short breaths that sounded more like moans and pants.

* * *

><p>Stefan drug himself into the house his pea green eyes covered with dark shades. He had the hangover from hell to match his night from hell. He'd just dropped off Elena and although she had stayed the night with him and they fooled around a bit she was still pissed. He hated when she was upset with him, but he decided to give her a little space to calm down, plus he wanted to flat line on his bed for the next 3 hours.<p>

"You look like hell." a snide voice said from the sitting room.

"Shut up Mia." Stefan groaned to his older sister.

"Someone's testy Sadie." she said to the toddler on her hip. "Guess he didn't get laid last night." she snickered.

"Shut up!" he hissed again rubbing his head. "What kind of mother are you, saying something like that to a child?"

Mia narrowed her eyes at her baby brother. "Don't insult me Stefan." she whined.

Stefan rolled his eyes, his sister was so spoiled. She had a way of wrapping every man within walking distance around her finger. It was those damn eyes he'd surmised years ago; those eyes can make you feel like you're the greatest thing walking or scum of the Earth. They were almost the same color as Damon's and their fathers, but what worked in Mia's favor worked against Damon at least when it came to Papa Salvatore.

"Sorry I'm just not in the mood to fill your attention quota." he sneered trudging towards the stairs.

"Aw. Trouble in paradise?" she sung following him up the stairs to his dismay.

"No." he bit out. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you were traversing France with Federico." he said flippantly.

Mia's lips twisted into a thin line. "Federico's a bastard and so are you."

Stefan ran a hand through his hair. He most certainly wasn't in the mood for this, but he knew he'd cross the line when he mentioned his sister's low life boyfriend. "Mia." he called, but was greeted with a slammed door. "Mi."

"Can't say I didn't try." he shrugged high-tailing it to his room.

"Not so fast." he heard the melodic voice of his mother sing.

"Mamma." Stefan turned around greeting the eyes that matched his own with a smile. "Ti voglio bene."

Carmela smiled at her youngest offspring. "I love you too, but I still want to know where you were all night." she said sweetly laying a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Technically I don't have to tell you." Stefan smirked confidently. "I'm 19 which is legal, which means I'm an adult."

Carmela leveled her son with a glare that brought him back to when he was 5 and was caught stealing cookies. "Technically you aren't legal till you're 21 an you're not an adult until you're married."

Stefan scowled he hated Italian culture sometimes, this was American for peat's sake. He had a snarky comment about Mia having a baby without being married and does that make her an adult on the tip of his tongue, but he was already in the doghouse with her so thought better of it. So he went to plan B…deflection.

"Did Damon get the lecture too?" Stefan said innocently. Yeah he knew he was a shady bastard for using his brother as a scape goat. But the universal rule he lived by was if you go down, always take someone with you.

He knew his plan succeeded when his mother turned promptly on her heel in the direction of Damon's room. Stefan held off on his victory dance deciding a simple whistle would do as he scurried to his room.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was howling in laughter, her eyes were glassy from tears and her face was crimson and wet. Damon was killing her she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Okay." she rasped.<p>

"I can't hear you." he teased now adding raspberries to her torture.

Bonnie squealed when she felt his wet lips vibrate against her clavicle. "I said okay." she babbled.

Damon paused his ministrations in thought. "Not good enough." he laughed wiggling his fingers over her squirming body again.

He was positioned inbetween her legs as she flailed them about on either side of him. Neither of them noticing the slight movement his hips would make against her core as he reached to run his fingers down her spine, or the subtle squeeze she'd give his form when he'd get under her arms, or how his pants had slid haphazardly low -if even possible- around his hips, or how her black t-shirt had scrunched up under her breasts revealing her abdomen.

"Please Damon." she squealed trying to push him off. "I'm begging you."

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he laved her with another raspberry; this one up the stretch of skin between her neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes and channeled all her energy into flipping their positions. "Payback's a Bonnie." she snickered evilly to Damon's surprised face.

The tables had turned as Bonnie straddled his hips insulting him in a series of brutal tickles. Damon tried his damnedest to hold in his laughter. He would not let this little girl beat him in a tickle match. Bonnie ran her fingers down his damp chest determined to get more than just the smug smile that was always planted on his beautiful face. She could tell he was holding back because his cheeks were blood red instead of their normal fuchsia hue.

Choosing to fight fire with fire she bent down to his ear and whispered. "I know you wanna laugh. Just let it out big boy and this will all be over." she finished as her fingers danced along his happy trail.

Damon gulped because the only thing she was doing tickling him there was making him hard, then things wouldn't be so innocent anymore. Deciding to take back the upper hand he rolled back on top of her victory written all over his face.

"Now I'll laugh." he said chuckling at her narrowed eyes.

"You cheated." she pouted.

Damon smiled amusedly and traced her lips with his finger "Someone's a sore loser."

Bonnie glowered opening her mouth biting Damon's finger softly as it passed the barrier of her lips. Their eyes locked, Damon's finger still in place, resting between her soft lips, as they realized how sexual the action was. Both duo's lips parted to speak when Damon's door opened.

"Bambino? Sei qui-" Carmela's eyes went wild. "Oh mio Dio!" she shrieked covering her eyes. She did not want to ever see her baby boy doing this action.

Damon shot off of Bonnie like she'd just scorched him. "Mamma!"

Bonnie blushed profusely pulling the shirt down and the sheets up, this was embarrassing.

"Cosa stai facendo!" she stated more than asked. [What are you doing]

Damon pulled on his black tank his eyes bouncing from Bonnie to his mother. "Questo non e ció che sembra." he said quickly. [ Its not what it looks like]

"Oh?" she replied skeptically looking between him and Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't know where to look, she didn't not want to make eye contact with Damon's mother because it could be misconstrued as rude. then again she was to embarrassed and scared to face her even though her and Damon weren't doing anything wrong. Never mind the fact that Damon was too old to be scolded for having a girl in his room.

"Yeah, we were just fooling around." he explained.

Carmela's eyes went wide again and Bonnie put her head in her hands.

"Not like that! Jesus Mom get your mind out of the gutter." he laughed tauntingly.

"Damon." she reprimanded though her eyes betrayed her a smile stretching across her face.

"Mamma this Bonnie she's the girl I've told you about that surfs with us." Carmela nodded her head in recognition giving her a warm smile despite the awkward situation.

Bonnie returned with a timid one of her own. "Bam-Bonnie this is my madre." he smiled lovingly at his mother. Bonnie felt her heart flutter it was nothing more endearing than the love of a child to their parent.

Carmela rolled her eyes at her son taking the necessary steps to reach the bed. "Hi, I'm Carmela DioGuardi." she extended her hand to Bonnie.

"I know." Bonnie peeped no longer able to hold her admiration. She knew who she was as soon as she'd gotten a good look at her and had been trying not to go into fan girl mode. Carmela DioGuardi was one of the first well known Italian models in America. What she didn't know was that she was Stefan and Damon's mother.

She was about 5'8 in height with long toned legs. Her olive skin was tanned to perfection her hair hung in loose curls. The woman was the personification of beauty, Bonnie couldn't think of a better career than the one she was already an icon in. She could see that Stefan had her eyes and Damon inherited her midnight locks. All in all she saw a lot of Stefan in her features, but Damon had her smile. This piqued her interest about their father, was he here also? Were his eyes as icy as Damon's?

"You're not gonna start crying or telling her you love her or something are you?" Damon winced.

Bonnie darted her eyes at him pinning him with a deathly glare.

"I like her already." Carmela laughed.

"Ha-ha." Damon mocked. "Yea she's okay…sometimes…I guess."

"Its so nice to meet you! I used to watch you all the time with my mom." Bonnie gushed ignoring Damon.

Carmela smiled again. "Well since you and my 'Cesco seem to be good friends maybe you and your mom can come to one of my yacht parties." she offered.

Bonnie's smile wavered at the mention of her deadbeat mother. "Maybe and 'Cesco." she grinned eyeing Damon.

"See what you've started ma." Damon griped.

The girls laughed. "Well I leave you two to your devices it was nice meeting you Bonnie. Damon we'll talk later."

Damon sighed. "Yes mamma."

When the door closed Bonnie pounced. "Aw, 'Cesco gonna get a spanking." she teased.

"That never leaves this house." he warned.

"Whatever you say… 'Cesco!" she laughed.

"I mean it Bonnie." he warned strolling closer to the bed.

"Okay. Okay." she laughed zipping her lips.

"If you renege I'm telling everyone the dirty things you told me last night." he smirked.

Her smile disappeared. She remembered every bit of her come on she had just hoped he wouldn't. "I won't." she snipped.

"Good." he smiled triumph throwing her some basketball shorts and a white beater.

"What's this?"

"Some clothes duh." he sassed.

"I know that, but where is my dress." she asked equally brazen.

Damon nodded his head towards the door where the wet material that was her dress laid. Bonnie exhaled deeply.

"I could go down the hall and get something of my sister's, but they'll probably be too long for you." he concluded still tampering with his hair. "And she's kind of a bitch."

"These will do." she surmised.

Damon nodded then looked at the clock 12:45. "Shit." he cursed.

"What?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"I'm late." he murmured grabbing his shoes.

She couldn't help it she had to say it. "Damn, I thought I wrapped it up sorry." she giggled.

Damon snapped his head towards her. "What?"

"You know usually a girl says she's late and the guy freaks out." she mused."Pregnancy and all..."

He shook his head letting out a light laugh. "You never cease to amaze me kid."

She rolled her eyes. "What does it mean?" she asked suddenly serious.

"What does what mean?" he humored.

"The name you call me what is it?"

"Bambina?" he scrunched up his nose. "It basically means baby in Italian."

"Why do you call me that." she pondered.

Damon stopped tying his shoe and looked off into the distance in thought. Bonnie watched him lick his lips slowly then look at her. "Because" a beat. "Because of your innocence." he smiled.

She dropped her head as to say really, but he shrugged playfully. "I gotta get going. You go shower and I'll ask Stef to take you home."

Bonnie nibbled her lip averting her eyes. "Can you take me?"

Something flickered in his eyes as their gazes met and she saw it. He was softening up to her she could feel it.

"Damon?" Stefan's voice interrupted. "You're still here?"

"No." he rushed as Stefan's eyes found Bonnie. "Make yourself useful and take her home."

"Yeah sure." he said at his brother's retreating form.

"Um." Bonnie broke the silence first. "Its not what it looks like."

Stefan merely tilted his head still processing the scene. "You should get ready." he smiled awkwardly before abruptly turning on his heel.

* * *

><p>Bonnie wandered her way around the big house in search of the stairs. Her wet hair tied back into a messy bun, the shorts Damon gave her two sizes too big rolled up to oblivion. She had contemplated just wearing the beater as a dress, but didn't want to risk seeing Mrs. Carmela again. She didn't want the woman to think she didn't wear clothes after the earlier debacle; to say her afternoon had been eventful would be an understatement. It was now hinting at 1:30 and she was itching to reunite with her girls and head to the beach.<p>

Finally seeing the staircase in her immediate future she calmed her pace and toured leisurely down the long hallway. She came across lots of pictures of Stefan, Damon, and some other girl. She drew her hand to her mouth at the adorableness of their cub scout ones. Damon had his arm draped around Stefan's shoulder his blue eyes glistening as a toothless Stefan held a fish in his hand, and of course Damon garnered the trophy in his.

"Typical." she smiled glancing at a few more pictures before descending down the stairs.

Once in the car an awkward silence fell over them. Stefan had so much to say, but didn't really know how to go about bringing up the topic. So every now and then when they stopped at a red light each would attempt to subtly glance at the other, but every time green eyes met green and they'd turn back to their respective directions.

"So." Stefan cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?"

Bonnie played with her fingers assessing the question. She still had a headache but after drinking some of whatever Damon cooked up; and popping in two aspirins she found in his medicine cabinet she felt doable.

"Okay I guess."

Stefan licked his lips pulling his red Charger into the gas station. "You want anything?"

Bonnie shook her head. Her hands grazing across the leather interior when Stefan returned with a bag of Sour Patch Kids she fought the urge to take one.

"Bonnie." he breathed.

She held her breath she knew sooner or later the questions would start rolling in.

"I know it isn't any of my business, but please tell me you don't have a crush on my brother."

Bonnie took the opportunity to stuff her mouth with some sour patches. "What gives you that idea?"

He turned down the street that led to Jenna's house cruising down the block at a lingering 15 mph. "I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything, I just." a beat. "Damon, my brother, he's a very complicated guy." Stefan fought desperately for the right words he wouldn't wish Damon as anyone's first boyfriend. "He's very…"

"Intense?" Bonnie supplied.

"Impulsive." Stefan corrected.

She met his profile as he eased into the driveway. He cut the engine and relaxed in his seat finally making eye contact with her. "Don't get me wrong he can be fun to be around, but he's a very _passionate _person. Compulsive, are you sure having a crush on him would be the best thing for you?"

Bonnie mulled over his words. She didn't know a lot about Damon, but from what she could tell he was a very worldly person. That night at the beach showed her how hot-blooded he could get and made her wonder if every Italian were like those on the _Sopranos_. Still moments like this morning and especially last night showed her how lively and attentive he could be.

"Stefan, I don't know what you want me to say." she smiled timidly. "I know he's a handful but he's sweet."

He looked at the crooked smile on her lips that was vaguely similar to the one his brother wore. "I just don't want you to get hurt B, you're a special girl so full of life, so innocent."

He looked at the caramel beauty full on, those auspicious emerald eyes. That dark wavy hair, the tannest of her skin reminding him of his mother. He almost wished it was he she harbored a crush on in the far corners of his mind. He wasn't certain if she could handle Damon's erratic mind.

"My brother's kind of neurotic I don't want him corrupting you." he chuckled but his statement was all to serious.

"I can take care of myself Stefan, and I wish everyone would stop treating me like some naïve 12 year old I'm not incompetent." she snipped reaching for the door handle. She was entirely fed up with all the jibes about her age.

"Bonnie wait." Stefan touched her shoulder softly motioning for her to face him. "Damon doesn't really do emotions. He keeps himself guarded; holds people at arms length that way when things don't go in his favor he isn't disappointed. He…" Stefan hesitated looking back towards the house. "He's sensitive underneath that bastard façade he wants everyone to see. He doesn't share easily; but when he opens himself up, when he lets himself love he loves hard painfully hard. A lot of the time people don't know how to handle that."

His eyes jolted back at Bonnie at the last part; almost testing her, gauging her reaction for something, anything. He and his brother may fight like dogs, but he'd protect him with his life. People always assumed Stefan to be the weaker one because it seemed like he always wore his heart on his sleeve, but it was Damon who'd sit in the attic and destroy antiques or anything in his path to make it feel as broken as he did. Much of which were his father's things. It was Giuseppe Salvatore's fault for making his eldest son feel so inferior and unloved that when Damon found it elsewhere he overcompensated to the point of pushing the person away.

Stefan didn't want a repeat from the past to happen, he could already tell that Damon was softening up to Bonnie. Just from the way his eyes lingered a little longer on her now, or the genuine smiles he'd long but hidden came out to play whenever she graced them with her presence. He felt compelled to nip it in the bud, fast.

"I don't know if you're trying to protect me from Damon, or Damon from me." Bonnie mused breaking into a smile.

Before Stefan could respond a tap came to his window. "Elena." he smiled opening his car door.

"You're early." she smiled warmly at him.

"I had to drop of a package I figured you guys were missing." he joked.

Elena's smile stretched when she seen her friend getting out of the car. "Bonnie where were you! We called you like a dozen times." she reprimanded.

"I know my phone's dead and I got a little…" she eyed Stefan. "Distracted this morning I'll tell you all about it." she promised.

Elena nodded detecting the gossip in Bonnie's voice. "I can't wait, we'll actually I have to me and Stef have some things to discuss." she turned facing Stefan again.

Bonnie looked between the two. She couldn't for the life of her understand why they fought so much over seemingly trivial things. She wouldn't judge though because everyone's relationship was different so if it worked for them it worked for her, plus she hadn't really had a real relationship so maybe that was a requirement or something. "Okay, I'll see you guys later."

Stefan watched Bonnie walk into the house still not entirely happy about their conversation, but now he had his own relationship to worry about. He'd dabble in his brother's affairs later.

**Okay not really happy about this chapter it was kind of a filler, because next chapter is where the new dynamic comes into play. I had a conversation between Bonnie/Mia but I cut it lol I wanted Damon to be snarkier in this chap but he ended up acting Boone-ish (I'm blaming the LOST marathon I'm in the middle of) so he'd seemed OOC to me; but we'll just say he had a goodnight lol. Next chap Stefan and Damon argue about Bonnie, Bonnie and Kol have a picnic…sort of, and Klaus' lady love comes for a visit as well as Bamon banter. I'm trying to have it finished by tomorrow but it'll definitely be up by Wednesday. xoxo**


	9. Operation: Pot and Kettle

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: Lol Stefan and Damon's sister is bitchy and self-centered lol I just added her in because I mentioned Damon having a niece; but she wont be around that much. I think you guys will approve of Klaus' distant lover and no worries she won't interfere with any future Klonnie moments. We're etching into Damon's past relationships with gfs and why he acts the way he does; soon we'll be getting to his and Kol's beef. Thanks so much for the reviews and I omg'd fangirled when I seen the BAMON GURU LAPIS LOVE review for my story lol I love your stories soo much and I'm glad you enjoyed mine;).**

**Operation: Pot and Kettle**

"Thank you." Elena said politely to the waitress in blue and white.

Her eyes fixed expectantly on Stefan as he handed back his IHOP menu. A full 2 minutes had past since she'd asked him the question that'd been weighing heavy on her heart all night. Stefan gave the waitress a placate smile as she walked away, wishing she'd stay a little longer so he wouldn't have to answer this question.

"Just be honest with me." she pleaded.

He took a leisurely sip of his orange juice. "I don't know, maybe." he relented. "But that was before we got to know each other, and I know besides the faint resemblance you guys share you're nothing like her. You're better, sweeter, kinder." he rushed before she had time to criticize him.

"Stefan, do you understand how that makes me feel." hurt laced her words. Her boyfriend just told her that he was attracted to her because she resembled his ex.

He reached forward collecting her hands. "Don't make this bigger than what it is, I'm sure I'm not the only one with a type." he reasoned. "I'm with you because I want to be."

Elena nodded he was right. One of the things that attracted her to Stefan was that his soft-hearted gentle demeanor reminded her of JT. "You're right, I'm sorry for overreacting, but you have to see where I coming from Stefan its kind of creepy." she laughed lightly.

They inched towards the middle of the table until their lips met. Someone clearing their throat interrupted their moment and both pulled back blushing. The waitress sat their food down and went about her business.

"She isn't important to me anymore Elena, we've haven't spoken in like 2 years; you just have to learn to trust me okay. Have I given you any reason to doubt me so far?" he asked drizzling syrup over his French Toast.

Elena stared at him still not ready to put herself or her whole heart out there. Stefan lowered his head in disappointment, he really liked Elena, but a relationship was nothing without trust; and he'd done nothing for her to question his motives.

After a long pause Elena sighed. "Stefan I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you. My last relationship was full of heartbreak and I lash out at you to protect myself. I can't keep blaming you for his mistakes it isn't fair to you or me and I want to thank you for being so patient with me."

Stefan smiled reaching to caress her cheek. "I'm not going to lie and say that this past month has been roses and butterflies we've both gotten worked up over little things, but at the end of the day its you I cant wait to get to in the morning. This is a step in the right direction babe."

Elena swooned, after how crazy she'd been she didn't feel worthy of his soothing words. "No more jealous girlfriend I promise I'm not usually like that."

He laughed. "Lets just enjoy this summer together, deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I'm too late." Damon fumed at the older middle aged man who refused to let him put his name on the list.<p>

"All the spots are full." the man said apologetically.

"What do you mean they're full! I sign up for this every summer when has there ever been a limit on participants."

"When we ran over the time and money budget the board of instructors decided to cut the list down to only 40 participants this year. I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore you were just 5 mins too late." he stated flipping the closed sign on his both. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to lunch."

"Damnit!" he screamed throwing down his surfboard. Not giving a damn that he was throwing a tantrum or that several beach occupants were eyeing him in disdain.

"Ooh mama he just threw down his toy." a little girl tattled as her mother hurried her along.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked aimlessly around the sand dunes -surfboard in tow- inspecting the area for a suitable surf teacher for the day. Spotting Damon across the shore she skipped towards him ready to take him up on his previous offer.<p>

Damon's jaw ticked. He'd been training for this, this was supposed to be his summer. Now he'd have to sit back idly watching everyone else prepare and practice for something that was just a past time to them. No one loved surfing as much as he did, this was his livelihood that trophy and spot in Sports Illustrated was supposed to be his. If he hadn't been fooling around this morning with B-

"Hey Damon." Bonnie beamed dropping her board next to his.

He gave her a lift of his lip that was meant to be a smile, but fell short and too quickly.

Bonnie didn't notice and kept on with her proposal. "So remember when you offered to help me last week? Well I've decided to take you up on your offer." she smiled.

Silence.

"What's the matter?" she frowned.

Silence.

"Are you upset with me?" she pushed determined to get an answer.

Damon focused his eyes on her finally acknowledging her presence. That was a trick question, on one hand he was irrationally upset with her because he let himself get sidetracked this morning when he knew he was already running late. On the other hand he couldn't blame her, he was the one who had something to do and lost track of time.

At that moment a trade-like wind blew past and he watched the silky -now straightened- chocolate strands of her hair flow every which way with the breeze. The spectacle reminding him of a scene from the Disney movie _Pocahontas_. Her green eyes trying to read him, questioning his cold demeanor no doubt.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Look, I just missed the deadline on something really important to me so my mood isn't the best right now." he explained hoping that he kept the edge out of his tone.

"So you are mad at me." she cemented reading between the lines. She stood stoically, but guilt was flooding in. If he wasn't taking care of her all night he would have made it on time, never mind the distraction she caused this morning.

Damon tightened his lips into a smile. "I gotta go. Maybe Stefan can help you or something." he threw out before grabbing his board going in Klaus' direction.

Bonnie threw her hands up in defeat. He was obviously in one of his pissy moods, and she knew better than to follow him. "Whatever Damon."

"Whatever Bonnie." he mimicked not bothering to turn around.

She pursed her lips giving his retreating form a curt nod. They were back to square 1 she presumed only this time she wouldn't dwell on his dismissal of her. She would utilize his suggestion and find help elsewhere.

Klaus stood on the balcony of the LG station. Bent forward on the white wood railing, his head resting atop his knuckles having witnessed the whole outburst. The cat and mouse game going on between the twosome, his entertainment until his own bird arrived. He saw Bonnie cross her arms and stampede in the opposite direction of his vicinity. Hips swaying and hair bellowing in the wind, he licked his lips shamelessly. He knew Bonnie was off-limits for numerous reasons but if he ever got the chance he'd...

"Hey." Damon interrupted brashly.

"What was that about?" Klaus pried as his pupil got into hearing distance.

"Nothing, you seen the stoners?" he deflected.

Klaus gave him a bored look. "They're in their usual hideout, why do you want to know."

Damon shifted his eyes briefly before planting a smirk on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He propped his board by Klaus' office and made his way towards the dumpsters.

* * *

><p>"You guys really should find another spot, this shit is unacceptable." Damon commented nose turned up.<p>

"You're the one who dubbed this spot. What? Not good enough for you anymore pretty boy." Tyler jibed.

"You here to lecture us again? I told you I'd have your stinking money by Friday." Jeremy lamented still pissed at Damon for making him pay for the tiny scratch on his car.

"You better." Damon warned. "But that's not what I'm here for, I'm actually here to join the party."

Jeremy snorted. "Yeah right."

"Dude, you haven't had a smoke in like a year." Tyler exclaimed shocked at his request.

"I think I know that dog boy." Damon snapped. "Sharing is caring so pass the dutchy." he finished finding a crate to sit on.

"You do realize if you take this hit you won't be able to call us potheads anymore." Jeremy reminded passing him the weed.

Damon snatched the blunt setting it between his lips. "Whatever" he mumbled before taking a long drag of the herb.

After him and a couple friends got caught last year with pot and 'shaming the family's name' as his father put it. He was hit with one hell of a fine and guilted into promising his mother he'd stop. As he sat now working the thin pipe between his lips he laxed; desperate times called for desperate measures, and every now and then he needed a puff. Unfortunately, the stash he kept hidden in his closet was now gone so he had to resort to mooching off these boneheads.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat Indian style on her beach towel eating one of her famous peanut-butter and fluff sandwiches. Caroline and Rebekah planted on either side of her re-telling their 'epic' stories of the after party.<p>

"Jeremy is a God in bed." Rebekah flaunted digging her toes into the sand. "I mean you guys should have seen the things he did with his t-"

"TMI Becks! T.M.I you're getting like Caroline." Bonnie grimaced the image of Jeremy and Rebekah permanently engraved in her mind.

"Hey." Caroline huffed offended. "I'll have you know I've been practicing modesty thank you very much."

"Anyway as I was saying I'm in love." Rebekah fluttered reliving her night.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I had sex with Tyler too, and I don't think anyone could be better than him."

"I thought you were waiting?" Bonnie asked.

"I am, well was, but am again? We decided we moved too fast and are taking it slow." she beamed.

"In other words you regret it." Rebekah guessed.

"I don't regret it…I just want us to get to know each other better." she scowled.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Bonnie agreed pinning Rebekah with a glare.

"I was just saying." she sung unaffected.

"Anyway, what did you and Damon do last night?" Caroline gleamed excitedly.

"Yeah, what did you guys do." Elena said now plopping down next to them.

Stefan came up scanning the beach. "Hey you guys seen my brother?"

He got an array of no's before Bonnie informed him that she last seen him stomping to Klaus' place. "And he was in a PMS-y mood, might I add."

"Why? This morning he was all smiles." he directed at Bonnie giving her a knowing look.

She cleared her throat. "I don't know something about missing an appointment, or deadline? He didn't really elaborate he was too busy trying to get away from me."

Stefan squinted his eyes calculating what deadline she was speaking of. "Oh the surf off. I signed his name when I signed up earlier."

"Well, could you tell him that, because I'm pretty sure he's pissed at me about it."

"Why would he be mad at you?" Rebekah cut in.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Cause he's an ass." An ass she so desperately wanted, oh the joys of raging teen hormones. Her brow furrowed, or was it pheromones? No, pheromones just applied to animals right? She nibbled her lip stumped; maybe she shouldn't have waited until senior year to take health.

"Alright I'm off to search for the ass." Stefan announced. "That didn't sound right." he laughed kissing Elena's cheek and waving to the rest.

"Now back to Bonnie, spill." Elena peeped she'd been anxious to hear this all day.

A smile played on Bonnie's lips as she recalled there tickle fight and drunken antics, but for now she'd keep it to herself. "I met his mom."

"You already met his mom!" Caroline shrieked. "You're not even the girlfriend and you've met her before Elena."

Elena glared at the babbling blonde. "Their mom is Carmela DioGuadi isn't that crazy." Bonnie continued.

"Oh my God! You're lying I live for her! I have her Vogue spread on my wall." Caroline cried.

"Yeah because you stole it from me!" Rebekah leered.

Caroline stuck her tongue out. "You left it at my house finders keepers."

"Yes and she's very down to Earth, she even invited me to a yacht party." Bonnie segued.

"You know you're taking me with you don't you." Caroline informed.

Bonnie flicked the tip of her nose. "Of course. That is if I go."

"Why wouldn't you go?" Elena chimed in.

"Because it was actually an invitation to me and my mom, but seeing I don't have one I don't know." she smiled sadly.

They immediately understood and Care reached to give her a quick hug. "I'm sure you could go anyway."

"What else happened." Rebekah asked impatiently. "You're a touchy drunk Bon, I know you copped at least one feel."

Bonnie blushed thinking back to how she felt him up in the car. "There was quite a bit of touching." she affirmed. "All innocent…on his part."

"O.M.G!" they squealed.

"What are we… as you put it 'O.M.G-ing' about?" Elijah's cool tone bellowed.

"Nothing." they spoke in unison.

"Hello little bit." Kol greeted Bonnie and only Bonnie.

"Elijah we missed you at the party." Caroline grinned jumping up.

"Is that so?" he hummed, slowing his stride as she caught up to him.

Rebekah and Elena looked at each other then back at Bonnie and Kol, the latter who was undressing the former with their eyes.

Rebekah cleared her throat. "Um, Elena why don't we go save Elijah from Caro."

Elena began to protest when Rebekah clutched her elbow yanking her up. "Later Bonnie."

She waved goodbye half-heartedly too busy licking the peanut butter off her fingers until she noticed Kol gawking at her.

"What?" she giggled nervously.

He took a seat next to her taking the other half of her sandwich. "Oh, nothing."

"Mmhmm." she buzzed unconvinced.

He balked at the taste. "Bloody hell what is this creation?"

Bonnie bit back a laugh. "It's a peanut butter and fluff! I'm starting to feel really sorry for you guys' childhoods."

"Sorry, my mum gave us crumpets and finger sandwiches when we were small. Not…this contraption. Its too sweet. " he said putting the sandwich back where it came from.

"Well I've already corrupted one to the dark side I guess I can't win them all." she laughed.

They sat in a comfortable silence when Kol spoke up again. "Did you enjoy yourself at the party?"

"I barely remember the party." she snorted.

"Yea I remember you being quite legless last night." he commented.

"And you weren't" she shot back amused.

"I'll have you know I wasn't as bad off as you." he smiled impishly.

"So, that drunken, sloppy kiss you slobbered me with was on purpose." she challenged.

Kol smirked shrewdly. "That's for me to know, love. What are you up to today?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I was trying to get a surf in, but Stefan's off somewhere, Klaus is waiting on a friend to arrive, Elijah's running the board stand and-."

"And I'm just chopped liver?" he summed up.

"Huh?" she asked halting her rant.

"You asked everyone, but me should I feel offended by that?"

Bonnie pinched his cheek deciding to humor him. "No. Kol will you please help this newbie learn to ride a wave?" she faux pleaded.

He tapped a finger to his nose, wanting to tell her he'd teach her how to ride a lot more than that. "I suppose I have some free time."

They got up grabbing their boards and Kol circled his arm dangerously low on Bonnie waist. She shook her head raising his wandering hand up another 3 inches.

"Rule number 1: hands must stay in respectable places."

The glint in Kol's eye didn't deter. "Aye. Aye captain."

* * *

><p>"I've been looking for you everywhere." Stefan scolded falling in step with his brother.<p>

"Why didn't you just call me Einstein." he motioned drolly tidbits of the sandwich he was devouring flying out of his mouth.

"I did." Stefan hissed eyeing his brother warily.

"Oh." Damon laughed hunching a shoulder. "Guess I didn't hear it."

Stefan paused his movement seizing Damon's arm. "Have you been smoking?"

Damon's glassy blue's went cold. "No."

"Then why are you're pupils dilated and your eyes are red." Stefan pointed. "You can barely keep them open."

"I don't know Stefan I was back there with Dumb and Dumber I probably got a contact high or something." he spewed snatching out of Stefan's grip.

"You're high." Stefan asserted.

"And you're annoying." he quipped his focus back on the little orgasmic sandwich in his hands.

"What is that anyway?" Stefan asked pointing to the sandwich.

Damon looked at the sandwich through tunneled vision. "I don't know a P.B. & Fluff?"

"Wait. That nasty crap little B eats!" Stefan chuckled.

He wiggled the sandwich in Stefan's face. "Don't knock it till you try it Stefano, and if you're done giving me the 3rd degree than I'll be on my way." he snipped walking again.

"Hold on, I need to talk to you about Bonnie." he called.

Damon slowed his steps allowing his brother to catch up. "What about her?"

"I can see what's happening between you guys, and I think you should put a stop to it before one of you get hurt."

Damon stopped his steps giving his brother a baffled look. "What the hell are you talking about? See what happening? We're just friends."

"Come on you know she has a crush on you, you're not stupid!" Stefan accused.

"She does not!" Damon refuted equally loud.

"Look, deny it all you want but I see how you look at her and I know why you feel connected to her." Stefan said lowly. "But Damon she's not her. She isn't Emily."

The older Salvatore clenched his fist. His gaze focused on the soft waves of the Atlantic to calm the storm that was brewing inside of him. It was really low of Stefan to mention _her _and it was taking everything in him not to shove the rest of his food down Stefan's throat. For one he'd already finished it, cheeto time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he seethed.

"I'm just trying to look out for you and Bonnie." Stefan reasoned. "Don't go there with her, please."

Damon plucked a few cheetos in his mouth letting out a humorless laugh. "Well isn't this the pot calling the kettle black. You lecturing me on having a type when you're dating the carbon copy of your ex-girlfriend. Practice what you preach St. Stefan."

"Don't be a dick Damon its different and you know it." Stefan sneered.

"How Stefan. Enlighten me!" he shouted back livid.

The younger Salvatore hesitated. "Because-"

"Because what!" Damon yelled impatiently, cursing when he dropped a hot chip.

"Because I'm not still in love Katherine!"

Damon's lips pressed into a thin line his methane eyes blazing as he inched closer to Stefan's face. "Never bring up Emily again Stefan I mean it."

"Am I right or wrong though." he pressed on unfazed. "Your soft spot for Bonnie is because she reminds you of Em-her."

Damon clutched the bag of chips angrily biting back a scream, he was so frustrated. "Shut up! Just shut up! He breathed, "it doesn't matter because Bonnie and I are just friends." a lazy smile appeared on his lips.

"Damon I'm telling you its more than that to her." Stefan said getting annoyed he hated 'high' Damon his attention span was nonexistant. "You can't keep pretending it isn't there at least tell her that you only see her as a friend."

Damon ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Stefan was really blowing his high. "Why is this any of your business Stefan? You're not the meddling type, are you Bonnie's protector now or something."

Stefan blinked. Damon was right he wasn't one to pry or get into people's business especially when it came to his brother's affairs. Usually choosing to sit passively on the sidelines watching his big brother 'woo' girl after girl, patiently waiting for the other shoes to fall; because they always did. But this was different. This girl was different, Bonnie was his friend.

"I'm looking out for a friend." Stefan replied.

Damon watched his brother's demeanor go blasé a snicker escaping his lips. "I'm starting to think you're the one with the crush baby brother." he trailed off seeing Bonnie walking towards the ocean with Kol. "I gotta go."

Stefan watched his brother traipse over to where the couple stood. Choosing not to tell his brother about the surf off mix up till later. "Just friends, yeah right." he scoffed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was laughing at something Kol said when Damon came running up. "What are you guys doing?"<p>

"What does it look like?" Kol deadpanned.

"Oh, hey Damon." Bonnie said nonchalantly. "I took your advice and found someone to help me."

"And you found Kol?" he let the name roll out disgustingly remembering how he attempted to take advantage of Bonnie at the party.

"Actually he found me. He's as good as you right?" she mocked laying a hand on Kol's chest, but quickly removed it.

"Where's Alaric?" he said stoically ignoring her previous words.

"Rain checked." she chastened.

"I can teach you." he insisted.

She fought the urge to jump at his offer her green orbs bouncing between him and Kol; Damon had his chance to assist her but turned her down flat. As much as she wanted to say yes she had to hold on to her dignity; plus Kol had been so happy to help her she didn't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting him when he was here with his board already.

"Nah, that's okay I'm fine." she replied zealously. "Besides you don't even have your board anyway."

Damon glanced down frowning momentarily at his empty hands. Kol smiled smugly placing his hand back on Bonnie's lower back, but raised it when she glared at him.

Damon's left eye twitched. "Bam-"

"We gotta go I'll talk to you later." she interrupted nodding towards the ocean to Kol.

She could see the surprise on his face from her decline. "You should go lay down you look a little tired." she added noting his bedroom eyes.

Kol smirked taunting Damon until Bonnie grabbed his wrist hurrying him along. He intertwined their fingers making a display of their connected hands by swinging them to and fro to wind Damon. At least that's what Damon thought which he'd later chalk up to him being under the influence. He sat at the top of the shore watching Bonnie wipe out again and again trying to surf a baby wave.

"If I was teaching her she'd know how to do that by now." he gloated under his breath throwing rocks.

"Are you really sulking right now?" a voice spoke from overhead.

Damon smirked getting to his feet. "Well if it isn't little Ms. Lucy."

"In the flesh honey." she laughed stabbing his chest. "Where's that bitter Brit man?"

"In his lair." Damon said dismissively.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Who?"

"The girl you were staring at?" she blinked.

"Oh, just a girl." he shrugged. "And I wasn't staring I was observing her progress." he denied.

"Sure." Lucy nodded. "I'll just leave you to your _observation _see you later."

* * *

><p>Lucy ran into Klaus' arms giving her distant lover a tight embrace.<p>

"I guess I don't have to ask if you missed me or not." he laughed giving her a twirl before setting her down.

Lucy planted a heady kiss on her best friends lips. Words couldn't express how much she'd missed his presence. "Come back to Paris with me."

"Can't love, the waves here are better." he flirted.

"Whatever jackass what have you been up to?"

"The usual." Klaus shrugged throwing his water bottle in the trash.

"Oh, so nothing." she chuckled.

"Pardon me, I do have a life you know."

"Surfing all day, saving lives part time? I'd say your life needs a little spark back." she cemented.

"Maybe so, but are you here to get filled in about my life or just filled?" he raised a brow suggestively.

He'd been anticipating her arrival. He had other lovers, but Lucy was the best he'd ever come across.

"I think I'll go with option B." she smiled.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight Stefan has an ex-girlfriend who looks <em>exactly<em> like you?" Caroline repeated as they huddled on the floor.

They'd decided to camp out in the dayroom after some bouts of nostalgia, caused by the "90s are back" block hour on Teen Nick.

"Yep." Elena popped.

"That would explain why I seen two of you at the party." Bonnie enlightened. "I thought I was crazy when I seen 'you' dancing with Damon."

"Oh H no." Elena said shaking her head. "He sort of intimidates me." she shivered.

"So what happens now? Are you two still together?" Rebekah peered.

"Yea at first I was upset about it, but as Stefan said we all have a type and he likes brunettes, besides he chose me over her." she smiled.

"At least till the summer ends." a voice mumbled.

"CARE!" Bonnie shouted.

"Oops, did I say that out loud." Caroline blushed.

"Its okay." Elena shrugged. "We know that we'll have to come to terms with the whole distance aspect when summer ends, but right now we're enjoying all the time we have."

"Well look who's gotten mature." Rebekah smiled.

"I realized I was being irrational and mean to Stefan, being so caught up with the 'JT thing' but I've let that go, because I don't want to lose him."

Bonnie touched a hand to her shoulder. "Aw, I'm proud of you Lena, I know that had to be emotional."

"It was alright I'm glad we had that talk now we can move forward in our relationship now since our pasts are all cleared up." Elena said.

"What's up on the Bonnie/Damon bag him tip?" Caroline asked popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Bonnie huffed. "Its going. Its like I get two steps forward and five back."

"At least you know he has some interest now, at least from what you told us." Elena reasoned.

"Yeah, he's just so complex. I don't know if he's just being nice or…plus he keeps saying friend so I don't know."

"Well the summer is nowhere near over so you have time." Caroline cheered.

"Ooh and I got a warning from Stefan or it might have been a tip? He basically told me to look at my life and look at my choices before pursuing Damon."

The girls laughed.

"Wow, rude." Caroline joked.

"It came from a place of sincerity." Bonnie defended.

"The way they act around each other you wouldn't think he'd care." Rebekah said already speculating.

"Those two have an odd relationship." Elena supplied. "But do what you want Stefan can't tell you what to do."

"Still, he was very earnest about it so I won't discount what he said or dispel my mission." she shrugged gathering her blanket.

The conversation with Stefan was still reeling in her head. The whole conversation was kind out of the blue to her; sure her and Stefan had gotten pretty close, but she didn't think their bond was big enough to rival "guy code." The fact that he'd warn her made her appreciate their friendship a little more. Also the fact that he cared so deeply not only for his brother's wellbeing, but also hers made her see him in a new light. Her mind briefly traveled back to their first luncheon when he hinted his attraction to her. She thought he was flexing then, just trying to boast her confidence but what if he wasn't? What did that mean? Concluding that she was probably overanalyzing things, because that would be bad on so many levels she snuggled up to Caroline letting sleep take over her.

**I am like the world's most horrible chapter ender lol. I really suck at ending the chaps because honestly I can keep going and going lol. Next chapter has Klonnie, Balaric, and maybe a little Bonlijah I don't know yet thanks for reading.**


	10. Operation: Man Down

***I own nothing [sad face]. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: Its another long one lol. Last chapter I dropped two bombs Klucy? [Klaus x Lucy] and Emon or Damily? [Damon x Emily] which a lot of you are wondering where is Emily, what was she to Damon, and what happened with them. Well all I can say is that she's an important part of Damon's psyche and an integral part of Bamon's journey. This chapter is very Salvatore-centric we have Damon/Carmela bonding and we finally meet Papa Salvatore duh dun dum… I suck at writing Elijah, for some reason I think about Fabio writing him so his scenes are kind of short.**

**Hally2111: Thank you and I plan on doing another AU after this one.**

**VDStory-Lover: I can promise something interesting happening between Klonnie/Damon..soon.**

**Vie: I'm glad to know you're still reading you're one of my most loyal readers/reviewers next to Alexis and Babyshan211 you've been with me from the start thank you;)**

**Zozo42: Damon gets pretty drunk in this chap.**

**Lapis: Their may be some foreshadowing lol its hard to be with one brother without their being some intrigue regarding the other haha.**

**Shouldabeenblonde: There will be Bamon in every chapter! I think lol. You're right Bonnie never spoke the words thank you, but she shows him this chapter. Why **_**does**_** Stefan care so much? That's a pretty good question. And I didn't see the Ian pictures [goes to troll tumbler]**

**DamonBonnieSalvatore: definitely try peanut butter and fluff its so delicious I used to eat them all the time lol, but I stopped eating peanut butter too.**

**Operation: Man Down**

"Bambino." Carmela cooed into her eldest son's ear at the break of dawn. "Cesco get up." she said a little louder slapping his butt.

Damon groaned tucking his head between his pillows already tasting his hangover. After his high went down yesterday he chased it back up sharing a bottle of Scotch with Mia. Scotch was his father's drink of choice and Damon being Damon coaxed Mia to swipe them a bottle since his bourbon had ran out.

"5 more minutes." he begged.

"Nope. Up, up you promised me some time today."

Damon sighed heavily not budging. He could almost see the pout on his mother's lip, she was one person that he could never say no to. "Okay I'm up."

"Great." she smiled. "I'll be waiting for you in the Maybach."

"Mmhmm." he moaned taking in 5 more minutes.

Twenty minutes later an aviator clad Damon sleepily waddled down the stairs and out of the manor. When he reached Carmela's new toy he seen her busy touching up her red lipstick. He opened the door glowering as he buckled the seatbelt.

"No frowning it'll give you wrinkles." she teased at his scowl.

"Cranky, cranky." she commented before busting his eardrums with Rick Ross' "Maybach Music."

"Really ma." he deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sauntered onto the Virginia Beach premises at a staggering 8:00 am. This had to be the earliest she'd ever waken up since summer began. She stood idly for awhile inhaling the salt water aroma before walking along the deserted beach.<p>

"And I thought the saying 'the early bird catches the worm' was just a cliché." Elijah bellowed falling into step with her.

"Hey." Bonnie smiled fondly. "I didn't think anyone would be here this early."

"Well unlike slackers, mainly my brother and co. some of us practice punctuality and have businesses to run." Elijah clued in.

"The surf store." Bonnie remembered.

"Among other things." he concurred readjusting the heavy satchel on his shoulder. "Are you willing to keep me company."

Bonnie's eyes gleamed. She wasn't sure if he was asking her or telling her, but the way he said it let her know he was making an offer she couldn't refuse. Needless to say she ended up helping him set up shop and manning the front.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Damon was stuck playing cabin boy while his mother did a quick interview for <em>E! News <em>about her upcoming appearance on the show "Fashion Police." He remembered when he was a little boy how he used to love coming on these kinds of trips for 3 reasons: spend more time with his mom, less time with his father, and he got airtime. Before he into surfing hardcore he'd dabbled in modeling for a while before quitting at about 15. Every now and then he'd get a call from his previous agent begging him to do a shoot, and reluctantly he'd agree but Damon wanted to be more than a pretty face. He considered himself a jack-of-all-trades and he wanted to do everything.

His changing interests was one of the reasons his father looked down upon him. Saying that indecisiveness wasn't a characteristic of a successful man. Successful men knew what they wanted out of life and stuck to it through hard work and fortitude. They didn't get bored with an activity and move on to the next like Damon did. Before surfing it was skateboarding, tennis, basketball, hockey, soccer, and so on. You name it Damon did it at some point in his 21 years of life. Determined to prove his father wrong he'd stuck with surfing a full 5 years when his father hadn't thought he'd last one.

"I'm free!" his mother's soft voice broke through his reverie. "You ready, they said they got all the footage needed."

"Yea, so when's the big LA trip? Next week?"

She shook her head in the negative. "Tomorrow. You can come with me if you want." she added.

"Stop tempting me." he grinned. "I gotta finish these summer courses you're a bad influence."

"Hey don't blame me I'm old I forget these things." she laughed.

Damon scoffed. "Please you are no where near old woman. Every time you come to the beach Tyler and the guys are always commenting on your MILF-ness; 40's the new 20." he sung in her ear.

"Tyler's a sweet kid." she laughed, "…and I wasn't fishing for compliments, but thank you my bambino." she cooed pinching his cheeks causing a couple female associates to snicker.

"Ma stop it you're embarrassing me." he whined as they left VTCC studios.

"How are your classes coming along anyway?" she asked as they got back into the car.

Damon sighed looking out the window. When he was first told he'd have to go to summer school to catch up on credits he'd been embarrassed. Not because he had failed -for lack of trying- but because he knew he disappointed his mother. There was also the fact that he'd have to hear Giuseppe's nagging about the importance of responsibility and priorities. Damon was far from dumb; in fact he scored an astounding 2100 on his SATs, but of course Stefan outshined him with a 2200. Nevertheless, if he applied himself the first couple of years instead of partying and womanizing he'd be graduating this upcoming fall, but in his mind school wasn't important. After all he didn't need a degree to surf.

He hunched a shoulder. "They're going."

She raised a brow. "Good enough where your father will approve."

"Unfortunately." he sneered getting into the passengers seat.

* * *

><p>"So when do the rush of customers pop up?" Bonnie asked plopping onto the counter, dangling her legs like a kid.<p>

Elijah came from the back of the shack meandering to where she sat, only stopping once his jean covered thighs hit Bonnie's bare knees. She blinked nervously as her eyes met Elijah's worldly ones. He drew a airbrushed hat that read "Be Board" from behind his back dropping it on her head. Then he proceeded to tuck his fingers in the belt loops of her cut-off shorts dragging her forward till they were nose to nose.

Bonnie gulped nervously. "Rule #1: no sitting on the counters." he whispered sliding her off the counter basically down his brawny body.

She merely did a motion with her head she meant as a nod. "I would hate to have to fire you on your first day." he teased flicking her nose.

"Excuse me?" a bass voice spoke bringing her back into the now.

"Sorry." she smiled at the honey toned, hazel eyed cutie. "Welcome to _Boardwalks _I'm Bonnie how can I help you?"

The guy gave her a coy smile. "Well, I was wondering if you guys did license plates? I want to get one for my girlfriend."

Bonnie tapped her finger to her nose. "Elijah do you airbrush license plates?"

"Yes love." he shouted from the back.

"Today's your lucky day er…"

"Jamie." he informed.

"Jamie." she repeated with a smile. "Today's your lucky day! What would you like on the plate?"

"Hmmm" he thought for a moment before thinking up the perfect name.

* * *

><p>Damon and Carmela sat across from each other in a booth at the "Little México Cantina" on the strip in comfortable silence. It was now noon and their motherson outing would soon be coming to an end and she'd be gone for another 6 months. The silence was interrupted when the two bust out in snickers as a clumsy waitress dropped food then proceeded to give her customer a shower with a cup of Sprite.

"Poor thing" Carmela huffed trying to muffle her laughs.

"She must have failed Waitress 101." he bemoaned.

He went back to tapping his finger eyeing the expansive menu tentatively. Not at all ready for his mother's next tenure; times like this he really wanted her to quit. He remembered crying himself sick as a child when she had to leave; not wanting to be left with his father.

His busy fingers were driving Carmela crazy so when he started drumming with both hands she covered his hands with hers to cease the noise.

"Sorry." he sighed quirking up a lip.

"Why are you so jittery anyway." she asked sipping her margarita knowing something was on his mind.

"I don't know."

"I think I know." she smirked. "Its that girl, Bonnie, its about her isn't it?" Carmela beamed excitedly.

It had been awhile since Damon brought a girl home, _home_ that she'd had the pleasure to meet. So color her surprised when he'd introduced Bonnie instead of rebuffing her out. Even though the circumstances where she met Bonnie were less than thrilling she was happy that he'd began dating seriously again instead of serial dating.

Damon snuffed rolling his eyes. Why was everyone so entranced with his friendship with the little bird? Was a guy and girl platonic friendship that peculiar? He and Sage had been best friends since they were 10 and he never got this much grief about her; then again he and Sage's friendship hadn't been very platonic since 6th grade.

"No." he drawled. "She's just-a-friend." he enunciated to dispel the glimmer in her jade eyes.

"_Just friends _huh?" she cackled sipping her margarita. "I've never walked in on you and Ric in that position."

"Well, I'm sure if you were home a few days ago you'd seen Sage and I doing something similar." he quipped.

Carmela had just popped an olive in her mouth, his crassness causing it to go down her windpipe. "Damon Francesco Salvatore!" she choked hitting his arm.

Damon laughed somewhat somberly patting her back. "You insinuated it."

"You know how I feel about Sage." she leveled him with a stern stare. "And what's wrong with Bonnie? She seems like a nice, humble, girl not so…_free_ like Sage."

"Geez mom I'm starting to feel like a contestant on some dating show; are you trying to pimp me out?" he joked.

Carmela sighed. "No. I just worry about you sometimes, bambino all these different girls…" she trailed off seeing his uncomfortable expression. "I just want you to be happy and stop running around willy-nilly with so many women."

Damon rolled his eyes taking a gulp of his bourbon. "I don't know why you care you're always pestering me about giving you some 'nipote'."

"Because you're my son and I love you!" she spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Most of those girls are only after what you can give them."

He finished off his bourbon signaling the end of the conversation, but Carmela wasn't finished.

"You can't spend your life chasing after some ghost, honey its okay to move on." she said softly lifting his chin so there eyes could meet.

"Then why don't you move on mamma." he said without thinking. "You could have any man in the world; you deserve so much better than him."

She lowered her eyes scanning the menu quickly as the waitress returned for their orders. Once she went away Carmela cleared her throat saying the one thing that made her question her own sanity.

"Because he's my husband, Damon and I love him."

He gave her an incredulous look. "You guys have been sleeping in separate rooms since I was 14! I doubt that constitutes you still being married to that bastard."

Carmela narrowed her eyes wondering what had gotten into her son, because clearly he'd just lost his mind. She reached across the table grasping his chin roughly with her index and thumb. An action usually reserved for Stefan and wild eyes met its predecessor.

"Its better to stay mum on things you don't understand." she whispered fiercely.

Damon's eyes softened as he nodded sullenly immediately feeling remorseful. He didn't know what came over him to speak to his mother like that. Especially about a topic that was so sore for the both of them, but he harbored a bit of resentment towards her for not leaving Giuseppe years ago. His father was a strick asshole, he practiced the art of intimidation to perfection. He also was a womanizer cheating on her with a string of women which she found out about. Yet after a brief separation where they stayed in Italy when Damon was in his early teens Carmela had moved them back to his shock and disappointment. He'd never say it to her, but he never forgave her for that.

After a long bout of awkward silence with him drumming his fingers and her incessant smacking he apologized and she accepted. Neither ever being able to stay mad at the other for long.

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched Elijah waxing a customer's board smiling to herself. She had a weakness for guys with strong muscled backs and dude had a nice back.<p>

"See something you like darling." a voice breathed in her ear.

She did an about-face clashing right into Ric's chest. Her cheeks were flaming as he patted his back at a job well-done.

"Long time no see, Bon." he chortled wrapping his arms around her.

"Tell me about it Mr. M.I.A" she laughed. He and Jenna had took an impromptu trip to Martha's Vineyard last week.

"How have the lessons been?" he asked stealing her hat and brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"They've been okay, but its kind of hard to grasp everything with several different people telling you several different things."

Alaric nodded in understanding. "Well I'm back now so it should go back to smooth sailing."

"Kol did train me on some baby waves yesterday." she pointed.

"You actually got him to do something besides throw googly eyes at you? I'm impressed." Ric laughed.

"He does not give me googly eyes!" she reprimanded though her eyes were filled with mirth.

"You like him don't you." he snooped.

Bonnie gave him a noncommittal motion. "I like a lot of people." she winked.

Ric smirked shaking his head. "If you're done fraternizing with my little worker than I'd advise you get to work Mr. Saltzman." Elijah's voice boomed.

Ric gave her a small smile before going to the storage room and doing inventory.

"I enjoyed your company Miss Bennett, I hope we get to do this again." he grinned laying one of his famous kisses to her knuckles.

"The pleasure was all mine." she curtsied.

He pulled her up doting her cheek with a chaste kiss. "I bid you ado."

Now since Elijah essentially fired her for being a distraction to Ric, she had nothing to do. When she found herself in front of the LG station she decided to give Klaus a visit. They hadn't had any one on one time in what seemed like forever and she was bored.

She mozied on over knocking a couple times before letting herself in. "Klaus." she whispered timidly closing the door softly behind her.

"Klaus?" she said again a little louder when she heard giggling.

Sensing he maybe had a visitor she began tip-toeing backwards when his bedroom door swung open revealing a very exposed Klaus. Her mouth hung open and she instantly turned around, hands over wide eyes.

"Angel?" Klaus questioned surprised holding a bottle of champagne.

"I'm so sorry oh my God. I knocked. I forgot you had company and then I heard laughing and remembered, I tried to leave before you seen me this is so embarrassing I'm so sorry." she rushed out.

Klaus stood by his bedroom door an amused smile on his scarlet lips; her uneasiness about his state of nakedness not bothering him at all.

"Its quite alright, love. I'm somewhat of an exhibitionist so no need to cover your eyes, I'm not embarrassed in the least." he chuckled.

Bonnie stood absolutely still, her hands still planted firmly over her closed eyes. She had just seen Klaus and _all _of his glory, and was having a hard time processing that. "I'm fine."

"What's taking so long with the glasses?" a woman's voice brassed. "Oh." she chirped seeing Bonnie.

Klaus moved Lucy's toweled body in front of him. "Bonnie you can turn around I'm decent now."

She reluctantly turned on her heel, peeping at the couple between her ring and middle fingers before dropping them completely. Not to mention it felt all kinds of weird to be in here with Klaus and his _girlfriend_.

"Bonnie this is Lucy, Lucy this is Bonnie my little surf angel I was talking to you about." he introduced.

"Ah…" Lucy nodded now recognizing Bonnie as the girl Damon claimed to observing yesterday. The way Klaus had gushed about her she figured her to be some sort of siren, not the meek, bashful girl in front of her. For a second she was worried that Bonnie would take her place in Klaus' life. "I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, albeit awkward." Bonnie joked.

Lucy laughed, "yea if you would have came in 5 mins later you'd probably be scarred for life."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "I guess I'll just leave you two to do whatever it was you were doing." she smiled headed for the door.

"It was nice of you to check up on me Bonnie." Klaus smiled.

"Yep." Bonnie waved and rushed out the door.

"Where you rushing to so fast?" Jeremy asked walking up with Matt.

"Klaus has an, um visitor." she spilled slowing her pace.

Jeremy and Matt followed her. "Oh so you met, Lucy." Matt guessed.

"Were they dressed long enough for Klaus to make introductions?" Jeremy jested. "I'll take that as a no." he laughed from the startled look on Bonnie's face. He knew all to well not to go in Klaus' place when he had female visitors.

* * *

><p>"Mamma." Mia greeted kissing her mother's cheeks followed by Stefan. She eyed Damon pensively already sensing something off in the family dynamic.<p>

"Buorngiorno." she smiled faintly en route to the family room.

Giuseppe Salvatore stood posted against the giant fireplace scotch in hand. The dashing 6'1 broad built man made his way to the leather armchair when he noticed everyone piling in. His icicle eyes penetrating Damon's in contempt their last argument still fresh in his mind. Damon was the spitting image of his father and he hated it; although he had his mother's dark curly hair everything else on him screamed Giuseppe. To the point where he stopped bringing home girlfriends, because they'd all fawn over the older gentleman.

He watched as "father dearest" ran his free hand through his caramel coif bending down to place a tender kiss on his "wife's" lips. " il mio cuore. Buorngiorno."

Carmela gave her husband a polite smile moving over to the couch where Stefan and Mia were seated. Giuseppe had asked everyone home for some family meeting, which Damon gathered was about him.

"Are you going to just stand there idly or have a seat so I can begin?" Giuseppe asked in his heavy Italian accent.

"Are you giving me the option or is this one of your passive aggressive demands?" Damon retorted still planted by the archway.

"Sit down son." he deadpanned.

Damon grimaced taking a seat on the other leather recliner that put him face to face with Giuseppe. He smiled when he seen his niece's arms outstretched towards him lovingly. Lifting Sadie out of Mia's arms; he began playing with her chocolate curls. She looked like a Baby Alive with her chubby cheeks and hazel eyes, the 3 year old was definitely the light of his day.

"Ahem." Giuseppe sent towards Damon. "Would you like to inform your mother what I found in your closet or shall I?" he said smugly.

Damon narrowed his eyes in shock sitting Mercedes on the floor. He immediately knew what his father was talking about and was beyond pissed. "You went through my stuff!" he yelled at his father.

"What is he talking about?" Carmela asked looking between the two.

"Almost like how you went through my stuff." Giuseppe sneered. "Yeah I noticed a few of my aged wine and scotch bottles missing."

"And automatically I'm the culprit. Guilty until proven innocent, that's rich dad as if Mia isn't the raging alcoholic." Damon scoffed.

"Hey!" Mia fumed. "Papa it wasn't me." she lied.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Carmela asked again agitated.

"What's going on." Giuseppe snapped. "Is that your golden boy is back to doing drugs and that other riff-raff again."

"What!" Carmela and Damon exclaimed in unison.

"Ma that's straight up bullsh- BALONEY." he said quickly. "Straight up baloney and he knows it."

Stefan shook his head in annoyance. Was one night of peace so much to ask for. "Papa, Damon isn't doing drugs."

"And I'm not an alcoholic! Tell him Stef." Mia glared at Damon, he promised not to snitch.

"Then what do you imagine this is son." Giuseppe addressed Stefan, holding up the plastic bag with the green shrubs inside.

"Cesco, please tell me that its old." Carmela pleaded.

Damon licked his lips eyes shooting bullets at Giuseppe. "Its old." he stated flatly.

"You're not actually going to believe that are you Mel, he'll say anything to save his own ass. We haven't even got to the school issue yet." Mr. Salvatore bit out.

She looked between the mirror images ambiguously, before exhaling. "If he says its old Giuseppe then its old."

Stefan let out a sigh of relief, maybe he'd be able to get to the beach after all.

"You can't be serious!" Giuseppe fumed. "He's lying and I told you both one more mishap and he's out on his own."

Or not, Stefan thought as the scene played on. "Giuseppe!" Carmela scolded.

"What? I'm sick of him disrespecting me and undermining my wishes. He didn't even graduate this year. I ask for him to do one thing; go to school, make something of himself and he can't even do that right. Why can't you be more like your brother." he chastised.

"Fine! You know what I don't have to be here, or bend to be who _you_ think I should be, and I sure as hell don't need your money." Damon hollered angrily jumping from his chair.

"I'm not done talking! You will sit down and listen till I give you permission to leave." Giuseppe said also rising from his chair.

He and Damon stood toe to toe and Damon wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his father's face. When he was little he would cower and give in, but he'd reached way past his breaking point. He was a grown man and no one would talk down to him, not anymore.

"The hell I will you arrogant son of a b-" Giuseppe delivered a hard slap to Damon's face cutting off his insult.

"That's enough!" Carmela hissed standing between the two seeing the feral look in her son's eyes. The father/son duo bored into one another heatedly.

Damon hissed as he felt the warm salty liquid seep into his mouth, the blow was definitely going to leave a bruise. He thought maybe if he stared at Giuseppe long enough the man might spontaneously combust, but Damon was never good in the luck department. Carmela put her hand on her son's chest silently asking him to simmer down.

Damon gave his father an insolent smile turned on his heel and left the room. Giuseppe growled in frustration if his son was good at anything it was pushing his buttons. He shouted angrily after Damon that if he left then he better stay gone. The next thing they heard was the front door slamming.

* * *

><p>"So how does this game go again?" Bonnie asked still not getting the concept.<p>

All the girls and guys stood in the shallow end of the ocean attempting to play some game called chicken, but not regular chicken this version apparently had a twist.

Jeremy sighed exasperatedly. "Basically, us guys will pair up with one of you." he pointed to Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, Elena, Lucy, Lexi, and Jenna. "Put you around our necks and surf. Whoever lasts the wave wins."

"What kind of game is that?" Elena questioned skeptically.

"A perverted one." Lucy mused.

"Do you guys want to do this or not." Tyler asked impatient.

"I don't care." Rebekah sighed.

"I'm down." Caroline winked at Tyler.

Bonnie shrugged wishing that Damon was here. She looked at Elena's less than thrilled face and figured she was probably wishing Stefan was here as well. It was weird being at the beach without the whole gang present. It was even weirder that Damon would miss a day of surfing.

"I call Matt." Lexi decided.

"I want Ty." Caroline voiced soon after.

The rest went as follows: Rebekah/Jeremy, Klaus/Lucy, Elena gleefully accepted Elijah's offer, Jenna/Alaric, and Bonnie was left with none other than Kol who looked like that cat who caught the canary. She usually wouldn't have minded, but she had to take Kol in doses and today he was being especially touchy.

The teams paddled out to the middle of the ocean waiting for the upcoming current. Bonnie was holding the sides of Kol's board so tightly her knuckles were turning red.

"Are you nervous?" he chuckled.

"Yes!" she squealed as a small wave bumped them.

"Didn't Damon surf you once?" he reminded.

"Yes, but I wasn't around his neck when he did it." she snipped eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh loosen up, you're in good hands little bit." he smoothed tapping her butt. "Alright get ready."

Bonnie cracked open a lid and seen Lucy already on Klaus shoulders. She felt tears spring to her forest green eyes, she wasn't ready for this. What if the current was too big and she flew into a rock? Before she could object she felt warm hands parting her thighs and she was up.

"Oh my gosh." she screamed eyes back closed.

"Open your eyes scaredy cat." Kol laughed.

"How'd you know they were closed." she mumbled peeping them open one at a time.

When she seen the view she gasped in amazement. She felt on top of the world being this high, it was such a contrast from always being the shortest person in the room.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed happily when she seen that it was only their team, Klaus', and Alaric's left.

"We're gonna win." Kol shouted to her smugly.

She rolled her eyes than screamed covering Kol's eyes as they went thru turbulence. Kol ripped her hands off causing her to lose balance, which in turn caused him to lose his footing and they wiped out leaving Klaus and Lucy the victors.

"Sorry." she blushed as they reached the overturned surfboard.

"You made me lose." Kol tsked. "Now you owe me a kiss."

Bonnie laughed, "I don't think so."

She laughed harder when he began to pout. "Just a little one."

"Nope." she laughed swimming back to shore.

* * *

><p>They continued to play until everyone was paired with everyone else with the overall winner being Klaus with Elijah and Alaric close behind. When Stefan walked onto the scene after sundown the group was eating barbequed hot dogs sharing embarrassing childhood stories.<p>

"Lena, remember that stage you went through when we were kids where you'd only pee on the floor."

"Care!" Elena cried cheeks blood red. She was four and had taken to emulating everything the family dog was doing.

Stefan cleared his throat and the brunette wanted to die. "It was just a joke right Care." Elena blinked.

Caroline nodded her head vehemently, but as soon as Elena turned back to face Stefan she shook her head in the negative causing everyone to laugh.

"Stefan what's the matter?" she asked getting up sensing his discomfort.

"I was wondering if any of you seen Damon around." he began.

This peaked Bonnie's interest. "No, did something happen? Is he okay?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know." he answered after a long pause.

Klaus pulled Stefan to the side. "Something happen at home?" he asked knowingly.

Stefan flickered his gaze to him soft spoken words shared between the two.

"I wonder what's going on." Caroline whispered.

"Me too." Rebekah agreed straining to here.

"If its serious we could split up and help you look for him Stef." Bonnie offered.

Stefan nodded. "He didn't take his car and we don't live far from here so he has to be close."

He was trying his best not to show it, but Stefan was really worried about him he couldn't believe things had actually escalated that bad. It had been a long time since Giuseppe hit Damon and he knew his brother was pretty pissed. Carmela had asked him to retrieve the older Salvatore and coerce him back home. After a brief argument between his parents Giuseppe ordered him to do the same.

Everyone split up taking different routes to cover the large beach quicker. Klaus volunteered to drive around in search of Damon claiming to have an idea of where he'd go. Bonnie wasn't particularly sold on that concept. She figured Damon wanted to be alone so she doubted he'd be somewhere predictable. In fact he'd probably be in the last place people would think to look. Following that train of thought she ventured to the "old side" of the beach.

"So, he really said that to your dad." Elena asked after the comfortable silence between her and Stefan turned awkward.

"He tends to lash out when my dad says things like that; and tonight I think he was finally fed up with the bullshit." Stefan shrugged. "I wasn't any help I sat back twiddling my thumbs like a little coward."

Elena grabbed Stefan's shoulders forcing him to stop, cupping his face with her hands. "I'm sure Damon understands your position."

"You don't know my brother." he laughed humorlessly. "He lives for holding grudges."

"He can be a little intimidating." she smiled slightly. "I don't think he cares for me too much."

Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "Don't take it personal he'll warm up to you, you're kind of hard not to love."

Elena rounded until she was face to face with him taken aback by his declaration. Had he just professed his love for her in a roundabout way?

Stefan cleared his throat. "You know Bonnie has a crush on him?" he asked changing the subject.

Elena lowered his hands nodding. "Yes, I think its cute."

"You say that now, but if you knew what complications came with him you'd change your mind."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked now curious.

Stefan licked his lips he had already said too much and Damon had already warned him about being in his business. "He's just not a long-term kind of guy."

"And what makes you think Bonnie is?" she teased.

"Touché, I just don't want her to get in over her head and get hurt, especially because she's your best friend."

"If anyone can handle Damon's 'craziness' its Bonnie." she shrugged. "Let's look over there."

* * *

><p>The dusk that cast over the summer's sky was now shifting into nightfall and Bonnie still saw no sign of Damon. No footprints in the sand no nothing and she had wandered to the part of the beach no one frequented. She sighed tiredly prepared to head back when a clink of a bottle garnered her attention. Looking towards her left she seen a dark silhouette perched lazily against a rock.<p>

Hands placed on her hips she marched right up to the individual with the midnight hair. "You know its illegal to consume alcohol on the beach." she rallied.

Damon lifted his head from the half empty bottle, glassy blue eyes traveling up honey-coated legs and thighs. He lingered his gaze on the hint of midriff that peeped through the thin white sweater. Finally making it to her vibrant green eyes -that somehow shined through the dark- he laughed bitterly.

"Pfft." he managed to make out.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you." she glared.

"Have you come to tell me how irresponsible and worthless I am too." he hiccupped taking another gulp of bourbon.

Her face softened at his words and she dropped her stance. "Hey, are you okay?" she kneeled in front of him.

Damon eyed her icily. "I'm fine and I don't need your pity." She watched him finish off the bottle of dark liquor and struggle to open the next one.

"Damon I think you've had enough." she asserted taking the bottle out of his hands.

"If you're not going to open it for me give it back."

"Damon…" she pleaded. "You're drunk, you don't need anymore."

"And if you're gonna tell me what to do you can leave." he hiccupped.

"I can't do that." she sighed.

"Why not? Everyone else does." he lamented grabbing the bottle from her. "I'm used to it."

She frowned as he got the bottle open. "What do you mean by that?"

He waved her off then took a swig. "Nothing."

Knowing he wouldn't elaborate she changed subjects. "Will you just let me help you. You were there when I needed you so let me return the favor."

"You wanna help me bambina." He passed her the bottle causing her to raise a brow. "The saying is, if you're gonna drink never drink alone."

"Fine if you insist on drinking yourself to oblivion, than I'll keep you company." Bonnie hesitantly put her lips to the brim deep throating the beverage. "Ugh." she winced as the toxin burned its way down her esophagus and windpipe.

Damon's eyes danced in amusement. "After the first burn, its smooth sailing." he sighed.

"I hung out with Elijah this morning in the board shop until Alaric came in..." Bonnie spoke deciding to tell him about her day to get him to open up.

Damon listened quietly as she retold her conversations and encounters with the guys. Something flared inside of him when she mentioned seeing Klaus naked and he found himself squeezing his bottle tightly as she spoke of surfing around Kol's neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she began typing into her phone.

"Texting Stef-" she began to say when Damon snatched the iphone from her hands.

"No."

"Damon I have to tell him I found you he's worried." she reasoned reaching over him for the phone.

He stretched it further out of her range. "No." he growled pocketing the device. "If you text him he's going to come over and I don't want to see him."

"Damon, Stefan's really-"

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan! It always goes back to St. Stefan. Who gives a damn about Stefan!" He roared silencing her. "He's not even that perfect you know, he wet the bed until he was 12." he blabbed eyes wild.

She simply stared afraid to say anything. "Oh! And get this he's sweet talking the panties off your best friend, but at the same time he's crushing on you." Bonnie's eyes widened. "Doesn't sound too saintly does it." he snickered.

"Stefan does not have a crush on me." she refuted still moving for the phone.

Damon slapped her hand. "No? Then how come whenever Elena isn't around he automatically goes to you. Coincidence? I think not." he snorted chugging his drink. "I'm not even gonna jump on the giant elephant with the fact that she looks like his ex, dude has serious problems."

She pressed her lips together in defeat, resting back onto the boulder arms folded. "Whatever Damon."

They sat in silence as he continued to drown his sorrows. Damon attempted to pass her the bottle in truce, but she held her hand up to stop him.

"I just can't win for losing." Damon spoke after another minute. "Everybody hates Damon." he babbled.

Bonnie turned to face him, now noticing a red mark on his face. "What happened?" she gasped, her delicate fingers lightly dancing on the bruise.

He flinched moving his head away. "Nothing, its getting late maybe you should call one of your little friends and go."

"Why can't you ever just let me help you." she exasperated.

"Why can't you ever just leave me alone!" Damon bit back nastily. "Go annoy Kol or one of your other sycophants with your presence."

Her mouth fell agape, taken aback. He reached into his pocket tossing the phone in her lap. "Tell them you seen me ride away with some friends perfectly fine."

Bonnie begrudgingly did as he asked piercing his form all the while with her green orbs. "I really hate when you do that."

"Do what?" he droned.

"Turn into this unfeeling, disrespectful bastard when I'm only trying to be a friend to you. I know that's not you, Damon."

"Whoa not only are you a practicing surfer you're the beach's own Dr. Phil." he spat callously. "You don't know shit about me Bonnie." he barked now on his 3rd bottle. "Now _leave_."

Her eyes narrowed at his words, but she didn't feel right leaving him alone. He hadn't left her a drunken mess last week and she didn't want to leave him one now. Then again she wasn't going to stand for him talking down to her, no matter how drunk he was.

"You know what if you want me to leave I'm gone. I think I've had enough of your verbal abuse for one day jackass." she chided. "You're so quick to disregard Kol, but he's never talked to me the way you do."

Bonnie got to her feet angrily sparing the poor unfortunate soul with one last glance; Damon rolled his eyes detached still nursing his drink. This pissed her off even more she wanted to scream he was such a jerk.

Shaking her head incredulously she made a u-turn to trek back to civilization. "You make it so hard to like you." she stammered when she felt his hand catch her wrist. Her movements halted and she gave him a questioning glare as he pulled her back into him.

"Stay."

She could smell the alcohol on his breath when the plea infiltrated her eardrum; his lips roaming on the shell of her ear as he added the word please. She could feel her resolve falter as her body melded into his side hating that those two words seemed to erase every harsh thing he'd spoken in the last 15 mins.

He circled his arms around her. "Let me take you home, Damon." she said softly tilting her face up to gauge his expression.

He shook his head. "I can't go back there. Why can't we just sit here. Me and you." he croaked eyes filled with unshed tears.

Bonnie felt her heart palpitate and felt disgusted with herself. Here he was showing a bit of emotion and she had the nerve to be swooning. "Okay." she nodded resting her head back on his shoulder.

After a minute she felt the weight of Damon's head settle atop hers and closed her eyes. They sat that way for awhile him occasionally siphoning whatever liquor he drew out next until a harsh wind blew by causing a chill to run down Bonnie's spine.

"You're cold?" Damon asked softly.

"A little." she hesitated not wanting to ruin the moment.

She felt him shift and sighed in disappointment that the spell was over. "Come on, we can go to my place." he said gathering his bag.

"B-but I thought you didn't want to see your family?" she stuttered. She didn't want to risk bumping into Mrs. DioGaurdi with a wasted Damon, if the woman didn't like her already she'd surely not like her now.

He paused for a moment in confusion then smiled mischievously. "I said _my_ place, not home."

Bonnie squinted in uncertainty. All this time she was under the impression that Damon lived at home with his parents. When she and Stefan had lunch one day she had asked him about it and he told her that it was Italian culture to stay home until you wed.

"Don't look so scared I don't bite." he laughed. "I'll give you directions, you see _I'm_" he pointed gingerly to himself."...a coherent drunk." he teased causing her to blush.

"Can you even get up?" she sassed when he finished packing up his liquor.

"Duh, Buns." he drawled out then proceeded to stand only to fall back down.

Bonnie smirked in amusement. "Want some help…drunkie?"

Damon grumbled a yes and when Bonnie bent over to assist, Damon pulled her down with him. They both fell back into the sand in laughter Bonnie on top with him grasping both of her wrists to his chest.

"You're so lame." she squealed trying to break free.

"That's what you get for laughing at me. Haven't you ever heard of not kicking a person when they're down."

"Well, in your case you never got up." she taunted sticking out her tongue.

"Is that right?" he smirked drawing her closer.

"Mmhmm." she nodded never detering from his smoldering gaze.

Damon's eyes fell to her heart shaped mouth and Bonnie instinctively licked her lips. The way the moon shined on her flawless skin captivating him. He closed the remaining distance and delivered a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips. Another to the tip of her nose, then to the other corner of her mouth before brushing his soft lips against hers.

"La mia bella ragazza." he rasped against her lips, outlining her jaw line.

Bonnie's breath hitched painfully in her throat she couldn't breathe. Her thoughts scattered from is this real to what is air. "Damon…" she said shakily.

"Hmmm." he hummed now adorning her neck with butterfly kisses.

"What are you doing?" she panted closing her eyes.

He ran his nose along the crook of her neck. "Being _nice_ to you."

Bonnie allowed him to continue lavishing her neck and collarbone with the gentle kisses. Despite the confusion in her mind she relaxed and melted into his arms. Damon released her wrists sliding his hands down her supple body until he was cupping her backside giving each jean covered cheek a strong caress. Bonnie buried her face in his neck committing his scent to memory her fingers delicately tousling his hair. He groaned as Bonnie's lips grazed his skin; her warm breath on his neck urging him on. He began tracing his tongue down the shell of her ear; eliciting a little moan from her lips. His hands journeyed down her thighs parting them like the Jordan River so she straddled his lower half.

He shot up catching her mouth in a languorous kiss, nibbling her bottom lip as he coaxed her hips to rotate. Bonnie gasped at the sudden movement; now feeling the stiffness in his pants against her core glossy viridian eyes met heavy-lidded steel blue. Damon gave her a lazy smile as he unzipped her jacket slowly never breaking eye contact. He moved his hand to her hair letting the curly mess fall free between his fingers. Her eyes snapped shut when he dipped his head to trail open mouth kisses between the valley of her breasts.

With her hands still mangled in his hair she unconsciously began pressing him closer simultaneously grinding harder. Damon gripped her back firmly as he marked her upper body feverishly. Unable to comprehend anything but his lustful desires for the girl in his arms. He went to untie her bikini top for better access, but as their gazes met he saw light brown eyes instead of jade. Startled he abruptly stopped his ministrations blinking rapidly; at the same time Bonnie jolted back in panic at the realization of what was happening.

Damon cleared his throat retying her top. "I think we should get going."

She nodded crawling off his lap. "Yeah." she said quietly helping him to his feet. "We should get going."

**This chapter was hell to write! I've been writing it for approximately 4 days lol and it was a doozy. Finally Bamon's relationship is changing I thought it was about time they got their first kiss…or kisses. At first I was going to make Damon pass out but I thought you guys would kill me lol. Damon called Bonnie his beautiful girl in Italian *swoon* but what happened with him at the end though. Someone's going to have some regrets and how will the new dynamic affect Bamon's "friendship" hmm...thanks for reading ;)**


	11. Operation: GIT

***I own nothing [sad face] if I did than Delena wouldn't have went past friendship. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: Thank you, for all the love and reviews I do this for you guys;). I see my ambiguity about Emily worked lol. You guys don't know if she's dead or alive just how I wanted it you'll find out in do time haha [yea I'm evil]. All the guys love Bonnie she's like one of them so they flirt and rough her up all in good fun lol. Damon said he was being **_**nice**_** to Bonnie because back in chapter 3 when he was warning her about Kol she claimed Kol was just being "nice" lol. Also, Damon wasn't picturing Emily the whole time he thought of Emily when him and Bonnie were about to take that next stop and it was like a wake-up call to him like whoa, I'm supposed to be in love this chapter explains his stance more. **

**OAN: shouldabeenblonde I just have to say your review hand me ROTFLMAO I forgot he was on Sex & The City lol. When I write for Carmela I picture Selma Hayek I know she's a different nationality, but I love her lol. I haven't found a Giuseppe yet but for now he's just an aged Ian lol Enjoy.**

**Operation: G.I.T**

Damon sat in the corner of his large master bedroom in the expensive overstuffed lambskin chair Sage bought for his birthday. Despite the room being in disarray from clothes, bedding, and condom wrappers sprawled across the floor; he sat perfectly still. Eyes bloodshot red, lips tight as he held a flask of whiskey in his right hand. His gaze was trained on his king-sized sleigh-bed, more so on the girl-Rose-who was currently naked, snuggled under his crisp white Alaskan sheets asleep.

She needed to go. He wanted her to go, he'd been willing himself to put her out ever since he'd finished using her body. His face contorted as the words crossed his mind, _used_, it sounded so cheap. Dirty even; and he'd been raised to respect women, but how could he respect her when she didn't even respect herself. Any girl who'd accept a booty call at 1 in the morning from someone who wasn't their boyfriend was questionable in his book. Then again, he had manners which was why Rose [insert last name here] was still in his bed. She'd gotten his rocks off a couple times so he'd give her bed privileges, it was the least he could do right?

After the beach debacle Bonnie had drove him shakily along the coast to 21 Beech Blvd. Besides Damon throwing out directions the ride had been silent each caught up in their own thoughts. Ever so often, she'd nibble her bottom lip, teasingly, if you asked him and pin him quickly with her emerald orbs turning away when he'd return the stare. Once there she pulled in the parking garage and promptly escorted him up to PH12-4. Damon used her as support as he dug into his pockets for his key card to pass to her. He gave her directions to his room and basically face planted in his bed too ashamed to face her, he was sure she felt the bulge in his pants every time she helped him walk somewhere. Ten awkward moments later, when she was sure he wouldn't die from alcohol poisoning Bonnie made herself scarce, she chattered a nervous 'goodbye call me if you need anything' and jetted.

His penthouse wasn't outlandishly big like the ones you see on soaps like _General Hospital_ or _Cribs. _He'd bought it a year ago with his own money in the event he'd piss Giuseppe off to the point of eviction. Go figure. It was a spacious floor plan on the 12th floor of the elegant Beech Street Tower, one of the oldest buildings in Virginia Beach. It had an open kitchen with granite counter tops and a bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. The house had hardwood floors and vaulted 10 ft ceilings; the floor to ceiling windows that made up one of the living room's walls was one of his personal favorites. It offered a picturesque view of the ocean, and the brightness it provided to the otherwise dark room was beautiful. Damon had a thing for dark colors so the rooms were painted in a rich chocolate, his room a creamy beige except for the blood red wall his bed was nesting against. In any case he rarely stayed here; only to bring home his flavors of the week for midnight trysts.

Which brought him back to Rose, he _really_ wanted her gone. He'd tried to call Sage but she was either sleep or with that Finn guy she'd started seeing, and he was desperate for a release. Bonnie had him so hot and bothered that if he didn't ease the tension from his throbbing muscle he thought he'd catch blue balls. When Sage was a bust he went to plan B; stood in the Roman type shower furiously rubbing himself like a prepubescent 13 year old to no avail. He'd never been one to play with himself unless of course he had an audience. So he found his little black book and phoned Rose whose was all too happy to scratch his itch. Rose that was still in his bed, Rose that was so sweet and so desperate for his attention, Rose that he wanted out of his house.

"Damn Bonnie." he gritted finally putting the flask to his mouth.

He still didn't understand how or when the boundary lines blurred, but he wanted her. He wanted her so badly that he forgot about _her_. He forgot about Emily. For the first time in 3 long years when he kissed a girl he didn't think about _her_ or the love they shared. At least until he was about to take the next step with Bonnie and he remembered his promise. His guilty conscious made him see that he couldn't go through with the action. He couldn't take Bonnie's virginity, especially still hung up on somebody that he used to know. Somebody he still loved, she deserved better than that.

And that's why he was here. Sitting butt-naked in a lambskin chair at 4 am staring at a bed, at Rose while thinking of two other women. He was confused, he was pissed, and he was scared. Damon didn't like surprises and he didn't like change unless he was the one inducing it on his terms. Ever since Bonnie breezed into his life all she'd been doing was surprising him and changing him. Changing his thoughts, his feelings, and his mind; and Damon felt some kind of way about that. How? He didn't know.

"Damon?" the British beauty sang from his disheveled bed.

He raised his eyes sullenly to acknowledge her. "Come back to bed." she finished with a glint in her eyes that let him in on the double entendre.

He closed the flask tossing it on the chair that once held his bare body. Pushing back the disgust he felt for using her body for the 4th time tonight and plastered on that insolent smile he'd perfected so well. He slithered to her slowly like a snake would its prey, looking deep into her doe eyes that were so soft, so beautiful, but all he could see were those exotic greens. He chastened her full lips roughly unconsciously comparing the taste to _hers_, the girl with the heart-shaped pout. As he laid her body down kissing her smooth ivory skin, all he felt under his lips was the soft sun-kissed skin of _her._ As he coerced her legs to go their separate ways he imagined it was _her._ He thought about how sweet _her_ nectar would taste against his taut insatiable tongue. And when he sunk himself into the depths of her center he breathed _her _name, pictured _her _face, it was_ her _telling him to slow down, or go faster.

He closed his eyes, an action mixed with shameful guilt and pleasure. Neither for the fact that he was envisioning someone else in place of poor Rose, but for the fact that it wasn't no longer Emily on the forefront of mind. Now it was _her _haunting his thoughts, making him crazy. It was Bonnie that was now latched onto his every whim. She had managed to burrow her way into his psyche pushing out every and all things; a turn of events he never thought would happen. He grunted one last time in satisfaction because he'd just came with_ her _again.

* * *

><p>Bonnie trailed behind her friends as they chattered vivaciously about last night and their significant others. She was in a funk, a mood where she thought at any given moment she'd burst into tears just for the hell of it. She didn't know if it was because she was nervous about seeing Damon today. Or if it was the fact that her period decided to wake her up at the wee hours of the morning, causing her to hightail it right out of his apartment; if you could call the massive space that. She didn't usually exhibit moodiness during that time of the month, so she was leaning towards the latter for her shitty mood. Damon was known to have erratic behavior, he was hot and cold especially to her. So after what happened last night she didn't know who she'd be talking to today. Would he accuse her of taking advantage of him? Would he shy away from her? Would he act like it never happened, funny how that scenario made her feel the worst.<p>

"Earth to Bonnie!" Caroline shouted startling the brunette.

"Were you speaking to me?" she exasperated.

"Hey are you okay?" Elena asked tentatively.

"Maybe she's tired, she did come home late last night." Rebekah added wiggling her brows.

"I'm standing right here and I'm fine!" Bonnie snapped green eyes blazing.

Rebekah rose her hands in surrender. "Calm down crouching tiger." Caroline tried to joke, but only got a glare sent to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena voiced carefully.

Bonnie sent a shaky hand thru her bang. She didn't mean to snap like that, but her emotions were on overload right now. "I'm sorry guys, I'm tired, cranky, and bleeding of love." she laughed sullenly. "I just want to be alone."

Caroline wanted to say more but Elena shook her head and they watched Bonnie to walk down the shore.

"Maybe this will give her time to G.I.T" Caroline mused to her bewildered friends. "G.I.T…get it together." she blanched. "I'm going to need you guys to get in the now." the blonde scolded walking off to tan.

"I'm just wondering who pissed in her cheerios." Rebekah questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Elena declared.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat at the very edge of the beach her chin resting on her knees as the waves washed up hitting her bare feet. Last night kept replaying over and over in her mind, she was so close to losing her virginity. Something she valued so much, something she promised to keep safe was almost gone because she lost sight in his baby blues. The fact that they'd gone so far was what frightened her, she could still feel Damon's lips ghosting over her flesh. His exploratory hands sliding down the waistband of her shorts. She closed her eyes slowly inhaling and exhaling, w<em>oosah<em> she thought. Maybe she was in over her head, but wasn't this what she wanted though? To show her friends that she wasn't a prude and could 'loosen up'. The saying 'be careful what you wish for' danced across her mind.

"It looks like you were attacked by a bunch of angry bees." a voice chuckled.

Bonnie instinctively reached for the lapels of her Polo popping the collar to hide her neck. Damon had been relentless with his kisses, she'd woken up this morning covered in bright red hickies, thinking she'd had an allergic reaction to the hotdogs she'd eaten.

"Mind if I sit?" Lucy asked noting Bonnie's lost gaze.

"Sorry." she mumbled a small smile on her face. "Be my guest."

Lucy smiled taking a seat next to the girl who'd strangely reminding her of herself once upon a time when she was innocent and virginal. She laughed inwardly duplicating Bonnie's stance before addressing the elephant in the room.

"So, who did it?" she asked innocently.

Bonnie rose a brow. "Did what?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, did this kid think she was born yesterday. "Gave you the chicken pox." she deadpanned. "The hickies, Bon whose the culprit." she laughed.

Bonnie's face turned beet red before draining of any color. Something told her the 'allergic reaction to the turkey dogs' excuse she told her friends wasn't going to work on this older, wiser woman. "I-it is it that noticeable." she had attempted to cover them with make-up, obviously she didn't do a great job.

"Yep." Lucy popped. "And inquiring minds-meaning me- want to know." she smiled.

Bonnie didn't know why she was about to spill to this woman she didn't know from a can of paint, but Lucy had this air about her that made you want to tell her your darkest secret just to see the eccentric reaction she'd have to it. Then again, maybe Damon wouldn't want her to tell people what happened between them. But it was Lucy, it wasn't like she was sharing it with Caroline or Elena.

"Damon." she said lowly looking away.

"What?" Lucy asked not hearing the airy whisper.

"Please don't make me say it again." she whispered twirling the purity ring on her left finger.

Lucy's eyes went from amusement to sympathy, she must have just maxed out her v-card was Lucy's thought. "Hey, its okay." she assured rubbing the teens back. "We all do things we regret sometimes its not the end of the world."

Just like that the dam that was holding her tears broke and she was a trembling mess. Lucy pulled her into her arms repeating over and over again that it was okay. Bonnie relished the attention feeling a motherly attachment to the woman, even though she was only about 10 years older than her if that. It was just something about Lucy that reminded her of her mother, the little parts of Abby Bennett that she remembered and held deep inside. Grams was great but it was always a little piece in her heart that could only be filled by Abby's presence.

"Are you okay." Lucy said softly as her sniffling subsided. She was feeling a little uncomfortable, not one to comfort people. That would make her the responsible type, which she wasn't.

"Yea." Bonnie shot out of the embrace wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry I know this isn't what you signed up for when you decided to join me."

Lucy shrugged. "Its okay. You wanna share what that was about? No pressure."

Bonnie sighed. "We didn't have sex, but we came the closest that I've ever been. I guess the weight of such a big moment got to me. I mean I don't even know if Damon likes me-"

"Damon." Lucy interrupted shocked.

"Yeah…" Bonnie trailed off in confusion. "What? Did you two…"

"Oh no, hell no. Damon is like an annoying little brother to me." she laughed. "That and his arrogance is a turn-off."

Bonnie laughed. "But you date Klaus."

Lucy held up a hand. "I don't date Klaus, I just engage in certain acts that will remain nameless with the pompous ass." she stated sweetly.

"Trouble in paradise." Bonnie prodded.

"We just have a complicated relationship. I want him, he wants me, but we both want to be with other people also. So yeah its complicated."

Bonnie nodded her head. She and Damon weren't in a relationship, but whatever they were doing could be classified as complicated, or confusing. "I feel you on that."

"You really like that asinine little twit don't you? And I say that with the utmost affection for him." she chortled.

"Hopelessly." Bonnie sighed again. "Its just something about him that makes me feel so." she blushed. "Passionate."

Lucy let out another laugh. "Is that all? You like him because he makes your ovaries explode."

Bonnie gasped feeling her face heat up once again. "No, yes, I meant that in the way that he makes me feel grown up. He's so…I don't know, tender when he wants to be, and funny he's so funny and caring. He saved my life a couple months ago you know."

Lucy quirked a brow. "Then I don't see the problem. He sounds like your on personal savior so why the tears?" she asked truly perplexed. It had been a minute since she was a teen so maybe she was missing something.

"The problem is that no one's going to buy the cow when the milk is free." she exhaled.

"Say what now?" Lucy laughed.

"I almost gave him my most prized possession." she gestured down to her love below. "The one thing that probably sets me apart from any girl he's talked to, and I don't even know if he likes me like that."

"You said you almost did it right?" Bonnie nodded her head. "Who stopped it?"

Bonnie furrowed a brow. Who did stop it? She figured it was a joint effort since they snapped back at the same time. By the time the haze cleared from her eyes Damon had an alarmed look on his face, and was fumbling to tie her top. "I think he stopped it a little before I did."

"Mmhmm." Lucy hummed. "He likes you." she proclaimed.

Bonnie blinked. "Wh-what? How do you know."

A sly grin played on Lucy's lips. "What guy do you know that's going to stop a potential sexual encounter? Willingly. I know Damon and he's like a bitch in heat 90% of the time so if he made the move to stop the transgressions then trust me he likes you."

Bonnie tried to stop herself from getting hopeful. Lucy may know Damon better than she did, but still the only person who knew Damon's feelings were Damon. "Still-"

"It shows that he respects you and your feelings. How you tell it, he could have easily had you right then and there you both were flushed with fever, and eager but he didn't. He stopped because you mean more to him than a wham-bam thank you ma'am."

"He could have stopped because he realized it was me he was kissing. Little old Bonnie 'bambina'." she mocked in a deep voice.

"Nicknames? He likes you." Lucy affirmed.

"Lucy…"

"Oh and there's the fact he was ogling you the other day when you were out with Kol. I mean homeboy was sulking."

Bonnie laughed at Lucy's bluntness. Remembering the exact day she was speaking of, it was the day she turned him down for help. "Okay, you win maybe he does." she breathed. "And that's a big maybe."

"There's no maybe about it." she pointed. "I've seen Damon sulk over a girl before it was a while ago, but I seen it."

Bonnie wanted to question Lucy further about the girl, but Klaus wandered over. "I was wondering where my two favorite girls were." he charmed.

Bonnie diverted her eyes to the cascading waves in a deep blush. Klaus' naked body was still fresh in her mind; his ripped abs, muscled arms, and that scrumptious 'V' man was he built. Her face heated more as she recalled his _Peter_, it was the first _developed_ one she'd seen up close. Now every time she looked at him she felt like she was undressing him with her eyes.

Lucy rolled her chestnut spheres in annoyance. "Save it Klaus your cheesy pick-ups won't work on her, she's taken." she teased.

Klaus raised a brow. "Is that so angel?"

Bonnie chuckled still unable to make eye contact with the Englishman without gawking. "No I'm still free as a bird."

"In that case I guess I'm still in the running." he winked shooting a bird at Lucy.

Bonnie smiled. "You're going to make Lucy kill me." she joked.

"Never." Lucy waved. "We're friends now, I'll just kill him."

"If you kill me you may never get your message." he taunted.

Lucy stood facing Klaus. "What message?"

"I think it was from your aunt, Ashley?" he said unsurely.

"Abby." Lucy corrected.

"Abby?" Bonnie repeated wide-eyed.

"Yea my jet setting aunt that never stays in one place for too long." she sassed.

"Oh my God." Bonnie stood to her feet in disbelief, but then realized maybe she should have stayed seated.

"Hey, you okay?" Klaus asked holding her up. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Abby?" she asked again in shock. "You know Abby, you know my mother."

Lucy's eyes bulged and her hand flew to her mouth. "I thought your name sounded familiar, Bonnie." she wrapped the girl tightly in her arms. "You're that little wallet sized picture she carries around, oh my God this is unreal."

Bonnie was blinking back tears as she held onto Lucy for dear life. Her mother, the woman who left her so many years ago was alive and kicking. For years Bonnie just tried to assume she was dead, if she was dead than the fact that she never called or checked up on her wouldn't hurt so bad. Now that façade was gone, she was alive and the only thing reminding her that she was a mother was a wallet sized picture from who knows when.

"We're cousin's Bon-Bon." Lucy exclaimed happily. "Did Abby leave a number to reach her?" she directed to Klaus.

Klaus studied Bonnie wanting nothing more to comfort the poor girl. He was obviously missing huge pieces of the puzzle, but he gathered that Bonnie's mother must not be present in her life.

"Yea, its in my office." he said softly leading them back up the beach.

Bonnie could feel her heart beating rapidly. She was actually going to speak with her mother, hear her voice again.

* * *

><p>Damon sat stagnate behind the wheel of his Camaro tapping the steering wheel lightly. He'd caught a cab a block from the family's house and walked the rest of the way to retrieve his precious baby. Inside on the driver's seat he'd seen a package addressed to him carrying his new iphone4. He figured his mother sat it inside before departing to the airport. He'd missed her, woke up an hour too late and missed his chance to say goodbye.<p>

Now, he was in the Virginia Beach parking lot, debating. Well stalling if he was being honest with himself, he knew she was just past the ticket booth on the other side of the gate. He didn't know how to act around her anymore, he'd crossed a line that he couldn't take back. Up until yesterday he was adamant that they were just friends, she was a kid, but he'd always found her exceptionally beautiful. He wanted to be around her for that very reason. It was fun to annoy and ruffle her feathers, she was never supposed to ruffle his. A tap came to his window and he jerked his head to the left to see Stefan.

"You attempting suicide now?" Stefan joked as Damon got out of the car.

Damon gave him a droll look. "The hell are you on about?"

"You're sitting in your car in 100 degree weather." he deadpanned. "You're either a masochist or attempting suicide by asphyxiation." he smarted.

"Go Stefan!" he cheered sarcastically. "You want a cookie for your SAT word of the day."

Stefan scowled but kept pace with his brother. "You missed mamma this morning, and she wasn't too pleased about that."

"Is there a reason you're trying to piss me off this early?" Damon barked.

Stefan wrinkled his forehead and made a show of checking his watch. "Its 3 o'clock in the afternoon." he smiled valiantly.

Damon's jaw ticked but he said nothing.

"Where were you last night? Bonnie said she seen you with friends, did Sage come get you?"

"There you go being nosy again, baby brother." Damon reminded as he and Stefan made their way onto the beach.

"Just wanted to know, its not like you had a phone yesterday." he drawled.

Damon stopped to face Stefan, he was brooding. "I'm fine, stop worrying your forehead has enough wrinkles." he smirked patting Stefan's shoulder. Stefan sneered but his eyes glowed with amusement, it took him long enough to catch on.

They were in stride to Klaus' dwelling when Damon saw a teary looking Bonnie walking towards there destination from the opposite direction. He slowed his steps before stopping causing Stefan to run into his back.

"What the hell-" Stefan started when Damon shushed him pulling him by a payphone.

"What's wrong with her?" he whispered nodding to where Bonnie was. He was praying it wasn't about him, he feeling a sickening pang in his stomach.

"How am I supposed to know she was fine earlier and I've been in the parking lot waiting on you since then." Stefan whispered than a light bulb flashed in his head. "Why are we whispering? Better yet, why are we hiding?"

Damon gulped. "We're not hiding I was throwing something away." he lied.

Stefan studied him. "Is Bonnie the friend you left with last night?" he asked looking at his brother's wild blue eyes.

The older Salvatore scoffed. "Where'd that come from?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it came from the fact that you're hiding from her." he nearly shouted.

"Could you be any louder moron." Damon snapped. "For the last time I'm not hiding."

"Than why don't you go ask what's wrong with her yourself." he challenged crossing his arms.

Damon pursed his lips. "I will, but I'm going to get my phone from the car first." he retorted.

Stefan shook his head a harsh laugh escaping his lips. "You coward, you had sex with her didn't you." he accused.

"What? You're out of your mind." Damon refuted.

Stefan continued to let out that condescending chuckle. "You slept with her _after_ I told you she had feelings for you, and _after _I begged you to tell her you didn't see her that way."

"Stefan-"

"You heartless piece of shit." he brazened fists balled.

Now it was Damon's turn to laugh. "What, are you going to hit me? Look at you getting all riled up over a girl that isn't even your girlfriend." Damon snarked, Stefan unclenched his hands. "Oh, don't simmer down now, Superman, but to be clear I didn't sleep with her." he hissed. "I wouldn't do that to her."

"Then why do you both have hickies all over your-"

"Hey you." Elena sung kissing Stefan gently on the cheek. "What's the matter?" she asked looking between him and Damon.

"Yeah Stefan, what's the matter?" Damon instigated.

Stefan eyed Damon a moment longer before turning soft aquamarine eyes to Elena and kissing her longingly. She closed her eyes embracing her boyfriend. "Nothing." he smiled.

Damon tried to hold back his breakfast at the lovey-dovey couple. Stefan's little infatuation with Bonnie was cute at first, but now it was starting to rub him the wrong way. He had meant it as a joke to wind Stefan up, but now he was really starting to think he had an actual crush on his bambina.

"Elena can I have a word with my brother." he more demanded than asked.

"Only if I can have a word with you after?" she countered.

His eyes left Stefan's and pierced her mahogany doe ones. Man did she look like Katherine, especially up close that was part of the reason he'd resisted getting to know her. Katherine was a manipulative trollop with an superiority complex and anyone with her face couldn't be too far behind. It was something about the clone that made him uneasy. "Fine."

She smiled giving Stefan one more kiss before trouncing off to the two blondes.

"What do you want." Stefan brashed.

"I _want_ to know that you only see Bonnie as a friend." Damon stressed boring his blue's into Stefan's blue-greens.

Stefan glared at him just as intently. "I see her the same way you do." he smirked knowing it would set his brother off. Walking back towards Elena he cooed "he's all yours. "into her ear.

"Hey." she grabbed his forearm. "What was that about? I was a little worried leaving you alone with him he looked liked he wanted to break your neck." she joked.

Stefan shrugged. "He thinks I have a crush on Bonnie, and he's the primal type. Doesn't like people moving in on his territory, although he says he doesn't like her that way he's intimidated…by me." he snickered.

"He thinks you have a crush on Bonnie." Elena repeated arched eyebrow raised high.

Stefan nodded unashamedly. "I might have eluded to something like that." he admitted.

Elena stared at him arms crossed. "So, you're using my best friend as a pawn to vex your brother?"

Stefan ran a hand through his hair, when she said it like that it sounded all kinds of wrong. "No, he's taking my friendship with Bonnie the wrong way, I'm just getting him to realize what he's doing."

"And what is that?" she questioned.

"He likes her a lot, but I don't know if its enough to make a move. Damon's very prideful, I think he gets it from my dad, anyway he made such a to-do about Bonnie's age that now that he's starting to like her he's stuck. He doesn't like to be wrong so in his quest to have it both ways he's leading her on just enough to keep her hopes up, which is wrong."

Elena bit her lip then squinted her chocolate eyes at Stefan. "Do you have a crush on Bonnie?" she said hesitantly. It was admirable he'd do all this for her best friend, but now she was starting to think maybe it was more than that. If it was she wanted to get out now, before her heart got any more damaged.

Stefan wanted to roll his eyes, but cupped Elena's cheeks instead. Why couldn't they understand that he had a big heart and he loved his friends fiercely, Bonnie being one. "Bonnie and I are only friends. I care about her a lot I won't lie about that, but if I liked her in that way I wouldn't be here with you. I'm not the type to string people along." he kissed her again to prove his point.

"Hey Doppelganger!" Damon yelled to Elena. "I'm gonna get sunburned waiting up here for you."

Elena smiled against Stefan's lips "I'll be back."

She cleared her throat as she stood in front of the 5'10 hot-headed 'stud'. He really did have beautiful eyes. Damon raised his brow as if to tell her to hurry it up. "I just wanted to tell you, that if Bonnie's bad mood has anything to do with you then you'll have me to deal with." she voiced sternly.

Damon's gaze was unwavering. He wanted to see how long it'll take for the bossy teen to shrivel. Elena eventually shifted under his stare and he smiled, bingo. "Are you trying to scare me?" he chuckled.

"No, I'm just warning you that I don't tolerate assholes playing with my friends' feelings." she sassed.

He took two steps succeeding in invading her personal space. "And I'm warning you I don't tolerate little brats in my business."

Elena swallowed her tongue taking a step back. "Look, Bonnie really likes you and if you play her you'll have me to deal with." she warned.

He laughed. A full blown, hearty laugh at that. Was she really trying to intimidate him? Didn't she know he could snap her body in two, well find someone to do it. He didn't hit girls. "Excuse me, was that a threat?"

Elena blinked twice folding her arms, she didn't see anything funny. "I was intending it to be more of a promise."

Damon's facial expression changed from amusement to dead serious in .3 seconds. "I like Bonnie, she's very effervescent and smart. Believe me when I say I have no intentions to 'play'.." he used air quotes. "…her in anyway. We're friends." funny how the word _friends _felt so off now when yesterday it felt perfectly fine.

"That's the problem." Elena sighed frustratingly. Bonnie was going to kill her, but this was for her own good. "She doesn't want to be 'friends' and if that's all you see her as then you need to tell her that." she stuck a finger to his chest to emphasize her point.

"Listen." he gritted. "What happens between me and Bonnie is no one's business, but ours. If she has something to get off her chest and say to me then we'll talk and vice-versa, until then how about you and my brother worry about your own tempestuous affair."

Her lips twisted into a scowl. "Just don't hurt her."

"I won't." he snipped shortly.

She gave a curt nod turning on her heel to get back to Stefan. Damon had to give the girl props, she had moxie standing up to him like that not many did. Above that she passed his test of loyalty, she didn't hit on him. Except for that one questionable stare in the beginning, but in his book she was okay. It'll still take some time to differentiate _Elena _from _Katherine_, but he'd quit giving her death glares now.

"Elena." Damon called causing the brunette to stop in her tracks. "I guess you're alright." he smirked.

She gave him a half smile before meeting Stefan no doubt relaying to him their brief conversation.

* * *

><p>She didn't answer. Her mother didn't answer Lucy's call was the only thing going through Bonnie's mind. Maybe she had some kind of ESP, like fate somehow told her that she was with Lucy and now she didn't want to face her.<p>

"I left her a message." Lucy's voice rung through her mind. "She probably isn't by the phone."

Bonnie met Lucy's gaze. "Do you think she'll call back?" she hated how broken her voice sounded at those words.

Lucy gave her an encouraging smile. "Of course she will small fry. She only calls me when its important so she has to call back." she assured.

Bonnie tried to smile, but she couldn't help the envy shining in her green orbs. Her mother called _Lucy_ when it was important. What was her idea of important, did Bonnie not qualify on her list of 'important things to do'. Did she not deserve birthday calls? In her mind birthdays were deemed important milestones in one's life. _But she has your picture._ A voice said but Bonnie couldn't will herself to see the meaning. The last time she'd heard from her mom was about a couple years ago, out of the blue, when she sent her this ring. The sterling silver band around her finger that fell out of a note that read:

'_You've held the box and I've held the key. Now I'm giving you this key to hold near and dear to your heart till that special someone comes along. Once its gone my beautiful Bonnie its gone forever, choose wisely._'

Bonnie had fumbled with the ring, eyeing it carefully at first. Tracing over the engraving of the key over and over while re-reading her mother's words. In essence her grams explained to her it was a purity ring, the same ring she'd given to Abby when she was 16. Since that day Bonnie had kept it near and dear to her out of duty, because she couldn't let herself feel for a woman who'd up and left her at the tender age of 5.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk." Bonnie huffed leaving Klaus' office. Lucy sighed praying that her aunt would call back.

Damon stood off to the side quietly watching as a morose Bonnie walked down the steps of the LG tower and off onto the sand.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." a voice suggested from behind.

"Damnit Klaus you scared me." he hissed, palm to chest.

Klaus chuckled. "I scared you when you're the one hiding in the shadows like some deranged killer. Better yet, a lonely vampyre." he taunted giving Damon 'spirit fingers.'

"Ha-ha not funny." he quipped following Klaus into his abode. "And why should I talk to her?"

"Because you know better than anyone the pain of a parent not caring for them." Klaus reminded.

"So do you." Damon countered following the Brit.

"Touché." Klaus nodded unlocking his door. "But it would probably mean more to her if it was coming from you."

Damon looked away signaling the end of that topic, and Klaus gestured for him to come in.

"So what's new?" he asked noticing the love bites showing from Damon's black v-neck. Noting they looked oddly similar to Bonnie's 'allergic reaction.'

Damon sighed obliviously, plopping down on the couch opposite Klaus. After a moment he laid back, got comfortable, and trained his pearl gray eyes to the taupe ceiling. "Well Doc where should I start?" he snorted.

"Patients pick." Klaus answered lacing his fingers.

"Okay…" he droned. "I think I'm losing my love for Emily, and I don't want to." he said softly.

Klaus scooted forward not believing his ears. "What? How, what?

Damon licked his lips then stared Klaus directly in the eyes. "Its Bonnie. She's-she's gotten under my skin somehow. I can't get her off my mind."

A chasseur cat grin etched across Klaus' face as he leaned back to his prior position. He had seen this happening, thought it would have happened weeks ago when he caught them nose to nose on the very couch he was sitting on. "And how do you feel about that?"

"About what?"

"About losing Emily, if that's what you want to call it."

"I feel like I'm betraying her by having these..." Damon didn't exactly know what to call his frame of mind about Bonnie. Well he did but he wasn't sure he wanted to accept them."…these _feelings_ for Bonnie. Like I'm breaking my promise."

Klaus nodded slowly taking in Damon's words. "How does this make you feel about Bonnie? Are you upset with her because of how she's making you feel. Do you blame her for making an impression in your heart that you reserved for Emily and Emily alone?"

Damon bit his lip. "No, I'm not mad at her, I just don't know how to act around her anymore, I practically pounced on her last night."

Klaus' eyebrows rose, so the mystery marks were indeed related. "What do you mean _pounced _on her?" he pried.

He exhaled. "I got a little wasted and things between us got a little heated. I stopped it before it went any further. I couldn't go through with it, not when I have unresolved feelings for Emily."

"I'm glad to hear that you didn't follow through. It takes a strong man to walk away." Especially from someone as ripe as Bonnie he wanted to add, but digressed. "So what makes Bonnie different from all the other girls you bed? Is it because she reminds you of Emily?"

He rolled his eyes sitting up. "She doesn't remind me of Emily, I mean they have similar characteristics. Emily was a firecracker." he smiled in remembrance. "So wise beyond her years, strong yet caring, maternal in a way. She had this regal air about her and she was so sure about everything. Always knew what to do, I admired that about her ya'know." Klaus grinned Emily was a force to be reckoned with.

"But Bonnie's feisty in her own right." Damon continued. "She keeps me guessing and on my toes. I know she won't stand for my mood swings. With her if I mess up, bedroom eyes won't make her forgive me. She's going to give me that crooked little pout and those judgy little eyes and make me feel like shit." he laughed. "But I know in the end it'll be worth it just to see her beam when I make it up to her."

"She's smart too, she helped me with my statistics homework one day." Klaus shook his head in amusement as Damon continued to gush about Bonnie. "And she's pure; its something so tantalizing about knowing you could be the one. I could be the one worthy to covet something so special."

"So, you plan to use Bonnie as a fill-in for Emily?" Klaus tested.

"No!" he growled offended. "I care about her too much to do something like that." he defended.

"How much?"

"What?" Damon questioned.

"How much do you care about her? Is it enough to let go of Emily and explore something new?"

Damon focused his gaze back on the ceiling. Was he ready to let go of all he knew for something that wasn't guaranteed to be better? It was something else that both Bonnie and Emily had in common; they were both to good for him. He didn't want to corrupt Bonnie's goodness like he did Emily he wanted her to infect him with her virtue. He thought a minute more before facing Klaus with his answer.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood at the edge of the beach relishing the wet sand between her toes. Most people hated the feeling, but she loved it. Let her feel real in a moment where nothing felt real or made sense anymore. Another trade wind blew by and her heart skipped a beat as the familiar aroma penetrated her nostrils.<p>

"I thought you'd be hiding from me." she spoke still facing the ocean.

She heard him exhale deeply. "I wasn't hiding from you, you were hiding from me." he corrected.

"Maybe." she shrugged. "Are you just going to stand there watching me or…"

The intruder wandered the rest of the way until he was at her side. "You know if you can sense my presence that means we've been spending way too much time together." he chuckled softly.

Damon had been known for being stealthy so the fact the she pinpointed him so quickly was shocking. He'd need to brush up on his skills.

Bonnie let out a light laugh. "I smelled you."

He arched a brow. "Should I be afraid?"

She tapped his shoulder. "Don't flatter yourself. You're the only guy I know who wears _Armani_ right down to the cologne."

He smirked. "Guy has good taste."

"Mmhmm." she hummed flicking her gaze to him briefly. Why did this feel so weird? "Why is this so weird?" she giggled.

"We kissed, now its awkward. Totally understandable." he snorted wiggling his brows.

She muffled her laugh and faced him somberly. "I don't want things to be awkward between us." she shifted uncomfortably, finding his boots very interesting. "We can forget about it if you want…"

Damon lifted her chin gently with his finger. "I don't think I want to." he whispered staring those pensive eyes intensely into hers.

Bonnie felt her mouth dry, her tongue suddenly felt really thick. Was he drunk? "Are you drunk?" she blurted.

He laughed shaking his head. "No, but I do have the hangover from hell. Never go on a 3 day drinking spree." he warned.

"I heard about the _situation_ with your mom, I know how it feels to think you don't matter to someone who's supposed to love you endlessly. Is there anything I can do?" he said softly.

She felt the familiar sting behind her eyes, itching to push through. "Could you just hold me." she said through trembling lips.

Damon nodded wrapping her arms around his midsection before encasing her in a strong hold. Bonnie clung to him as if he was her last lifeline and he held her like she was his salvation, which in a way she was. He could hear her soft sniffles and continued rubbing figure eights into her back.

He rested his chin on her head slowly swaying their bodies, inhaling her wildflower scent. "Isn't it odd how we always find each other at our most miserable times." he spoke into the silence.

He heard her snort. "Maybe fate is playing a cruel joke on us." she mumbled into his chest.

"Or maybe its just trying to tell us something…" he trailed off

She blushed lifting her eyes to meet his. "So what now?"

That was the question he'd been asking himself since he told Klaus that he wasn't sure on what to do with Bonnie. Her age being one of the top reasons he held back, but he couldn't stop himself for wanting to be in her presence. What was he supposed to do now? Could they go back to being _just friends_? Did he want too? Should he tell her about Emily? Was he inclined to or could they just forget about each other's pasts. His eyes traveled down her wet mossy eyes and flushed cheeks to the neck he'd smothered with his mark. Stefan was right she was covered.

"I got you good." he teased pointing to her neck.

Bonnie blushed even more if possible pulling the collared shirt further. "Yea you did." she concurred green eyes narrowed.

That's when she saw it and by the look on his face he knew she saw it too. Thinking quickly he attempted to transition the conversation to what he really wanted to talk about. Them. "Bonnie I want to talk-"

"What's that." she interrupted pointing to the red splotches that marred his neck and chest. Squinting she saw shallow scratches on his upper arm too. Her green eyes were flaming as they scorched his.

He had the nerve to blush. The judgy eyes he'd just spoken of were greeting him. "Bam-" he was cut off again this time by a cackling Lucy.

"Bonnie!" Lucy sang running like some crazed hippie at Woodstock.

The teen reluctantly turned her attention away from a guilt-stricken Damon. Subtly side-eyeing him as Lucy came closer. "What's going on?" she exclaimed confusedly.

"You have a call." she breathed out of breath. "Its Abby."

**So… Damon's treatment of Rose in this story may or may not have to do with the [excuse my language] f88kery they had Rose spewing last Thursday. She was one of my favorite Damon interests too until they had her give that null and void speech to justify Delena [sorry if some of my readers are pro them no disrespect]. Anywho, a lot happened this chapter I didn't have too much Bamon because I wanted them to each evaluate their feelings for the other especially Damon. Is Emily dead or alive hmm lol and do you guys like flashback written in Italics or just labeled because one is coming at ya soon. Next chapter will be interesting seeing that Damon has-in his own roundabout way-admitted his feelings for Bonnie, but will Bonnie take his feelings for her seriously since she's seen his little love bites? Thanks for reading.**


	12. Operation: P's and Q's

***I own nothing [sad face] if I did than Bamon would be on and popping. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and opinions about how to write the upcoming flashbacks. Alexis you're so sweet thank you. Some were asking how Bonnie knew it was that Abby; I meant to put "Abby Bennett" after Lucy confirmed the name Abby, but my brain moves to fast for my fingers lol. Stefanswifey01 I loved reading your reviews lol they were too funny;). I want to thank NYOFACE & Vie for their Giuseppe opinions, I think Giuseppe could favor Rob Lowe I can see him being evil more than Eric lol and I loved Will & Grace btw;) Shouldabeenblonde: Omg! I forgot about Gia! She could work too or Catherine Zeta-Jones lol whatever all or your hearts desire. Okay so I really tried to find a viable excuse for Abby to leave Bonnie, but point of the matter is I don't think there is a valid reason so I made up some crazy one lol.**

**Warning: Cursing ahead…**

**Operation: P's and Q's**

Abby Wilson was a certified wild child, a free-spirit, she marched to the beat of her own drum. So when she found out at the tender age of 19 she was going to be a mother she was flummoxed. She went through an array of emotions from confused, to happy, to terrified. There was no way she could take care of a child she could barely take care of herself. When she told Robert about the pregnancy he wasn't overjoyed, but he stepped up and proposed, to her shock, and she said yes in the heat of the moment. Marriage and children wasn't really something she saw in her future to have both coming at her in her 1st year of college was overwhelming. She wanted to travel the world, feed hungry children in 3rd world countries, join the peace corps, but she couldn't do any of that with a baby.

By the time she gave birth to Bonnie Denise Bennett she fell in love instantly. She had Robert's olive green eyes and her thick curly hair; a perfect combination of the two. She thought maybe motherhood wouldn't be so bad. So she went in full hearted, put her dreams on hold like a good mother was supposed too; after repeated broken promises from her young husband. He promised after Grad school she could go back to school to get her degree in political science. Then after the second year Abby was getting impatient the promised changed from "grad school" to _until he passed the bar_. Then she realized that her dreams would never be fulfilled. He expected her to be barefoot and pregnant and she wasn't having that.

By the third year she told him if he didn't follow through with his promises than she and Bonnie were moving overseas and she was filing for divorce. He laughed at her telling her she couldn't get far with no money, no job, or no real education. Abby was livid and that was the day she planned their escape. She didn't know how she would make it on her own with a toddler, but she was going to do it. Two long years later she was set on a decision; had her and Bonnie ready to go when Robert told her if she wanted to leave fine, but his daughter was staying with him. He was a lawyer and she knew she would lose in a custody battle so after a heated argument and a tearful goodbye with Bonnie she left and never looked back.

"_I've never stopped loving you Bonnie, I just couldn't be the person you needed me to be at that time."_

Bonnie held the receiver tightly to her ear, Abby's words reverberating through her cranium like a Ping-Pong ball. Never the one to beat around the bush; after formalities Bonnie had forgone pleasantries and went straight to the point. Asking Abby why she left her all those years ago, and how could someone do that to a person they claimed to love. Abby's answer wasn't what she had expected, the whole conversation was a little anti-climatic to be honest. For one she couldn't get Damon's hickey covered body out of her mind to even relish in this moment with Abby.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you still there?" a concerned Abby questioned.

Blinking from her thoughts, Bonnie cleared her throat. "What does that even mean?" she said more to herself than Abby.

She heard Abby sigh on the other end. "I…" a beat. "There was so much going on during that time. I was young right out of high school with a husband and a baby I thought I was in love. I thought it would be easy, but things happened, your father changed, I changed. I felt betrayed…trapped and I cracked. I was fed up and left. It was a mistake one that I live with everyday of my life."

Bonnie flicked her eyes to a supportive Lucy. "I don't understand. Are you telling me that you just didn't want to be my mother anymore…"

"No, Bonnie I'm saying that I was young and stupid. I love you and I don't regret having you." she sighed. "But your father was right. What kind of life would you have had hopping from country to country, a baby needs structure and money. At the time I had neither."

Bonnie refused to let the tears that were begging for release to fall. "You could have called! I could have been dead or sick and you wouldn't have even known." she harshed.

She heard Abby sniffle on the other line. "I admit I could have kept up with you better, that was my mistake. It just hurt too much, I thought that you would be better off without me."

"No girl is better off without her mother!" Bonnie cried. "No child period is better off without a parent."

"Bonnie I don't think this is a conversation that can be held over the phone. This is something we should be doing face to face. I'll be in the states in a couple months, maybe we can meet up then? Get to know each other better?" she heard Abby plead.

She shook her head incredulously. "Fine, I'll give you my number." she spoke after several moments of silence.

"Great. I'd love that." Abby's voice replied.

"Are you alright?" Lucy mouthed to the distraught teen.

She nodded continuing to recite the number to her mother. Ignoring the heart wrenching feeling in her gut that told her she'd probably never hear from the woman again.

* * *

><p>Damon sat perched on the top stair of the LG tower. Elbow on knees, right hand lost in his hair, his left holding his phone away to preserve his hearing from the deafening scold Carmela was unleashing. His mind was working overtime with thoughts of Bonnie. He could still see the disappointment in her chartreuse eyes. There was no reason for him to feel this damn guilty they weren't together. He was free to stick his manhood anywhere he pleased, but still he felt like he was obligated to explain himself. He thought about telling Bonnie that she did it, which wouldn't be a total lie because the two closest to his left ear was indeed caused by her lips; but he'd never lied to her before and didn't want to start now.<p>

"Damon are you even listening to me!" Carmela's voice boomed through his reverie.

"Yes, mamma I promise to never storm out that way again." he placated placing the phone back to his ear. "At least not without calling and letting you know I'm okay." he tacked on.

He heard her exhale and knew that her anger was fizzing out. "Okay, I'm going in to do this shoot, I love you call me later."

Damon smiled at his accomplishment. One green-eyed beauty pacified, one more to go. The office door squeaked shut and he seen Bonnie walking towards him. "I love you too ma. Gotta go."

Bonnie trotted quickly past Damon only making eye contact with the stairs she was descending. She was emotionally drained after the talk with Abby; and needed a recharge before speaking to Damon. She just found out her dad was part of the reason Abby bailed after thinking otherwise all these years.

"Bonnie wait." he called jogging down the stairs behind her. "I said stop dammit." he caught her arm.

She pulled out of his grip exhaustedly. "Actually you said wait, which in turn I kept walking meaning I didn't want to." she sassed.

Damon narrowed his eyes in annoyance invading her personal space. "Don't be cute. We need to talk."

Bonnie squinted her eyes. " Don't be condescending. I can't talk right now, I have to call my dad."

"You're lying. You just don't want to talk to me." he admonished.

He watched her lips twist into a pout. "Its not always about you, Damon."

"Then what is it about? Your mom? We can talk about that." he persevered.

Her eyes fell to those damned hickies and she felt herself getting mad all over again. "I just need my dad." she cemented spinning on her heel.

Damon grabbed her back eyeing her pensively, trying to gauge her expression. He could see she was tired both emotionally and physically. He knew he was being selfish she probably had an emotional conversation with her mother, and needed the comfort only her dad could provide. But he needed to make everything better if she was upset with him. He didn't want them to part on bad terms.

"Will you call me tonight?" he asked meekly.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. He would not fool her with this meek little lamb act, she knew full well that Damon Salvatore was a prowler. His action's last night proved that much. Where was this meekness when he was busy banging some bimbo's brains out, not even a hour after feeling her up. Her eyes darted to his hopeful one's and she almost felt bad saying "sure" when she had no intention of doing so.

* * *

><p>The sound of Caroline's spoon clanking her bowl stopped Bonnie mid-sentence. "I can't believe your dad threatened her. Do you believe it?" she asked in shock.<p>

"Last night when I called he said she could have seen me anytime she wanted, but refused to. So I don't know." Bonnie sighed spooning more _Lucky Charms _in her mouth.

At first she was hurt by her mother's words and mad at her father. How could he do something that shady. Then again, she knew her father better than Abby so she didn't really know who to trust. She cried long and hard to let out all her stress and anger over the situation, part of her wished she never talked to Abby because now she'd always have that question in her mind when she looked at her father.

"I still don't understand how she could choose the Peace Corps over you." Elena voiced in disdain.

"Its like one big soap opera." Rebekah filled in.

"So are you going to meet up with her?" Caroline questioned.

Bonnie smiled briefly in corroboration. "I don't know, is it weird that I'm afraid to? Not to mention I have this sixth sense that she isn't going to call me."

"Please don't go all Ms. Cleo on us Bon, you're over thinking it she may just surprise you." Rebekah tried to assure.

"I don't know usually Bonnie's pretty spot on with these things." Elena interjected.

The self-proclaimed psychic rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'm just saying I'm not going to get my hopes up." Although if she were honest they already were. No matter how much she tried to play it off her heart yearned for a connection with Abby.

"So." Caroline began, dumping her bowl into the dishwasher. "…are we allowed to know your secrets or is that a feat reserved to your long-lost cousin now." her usually peppy voice laced with a hint of attitude.

She was upset that Bonnie could confide in someone so foreign, yet couldn't talk to her own best friends about what was bothering her the other day. Was it selfish? Yes, but Caroline was territorial especially about Bonnie.

All eyes turned to the bashful brunette then. "Of course you guys can know my 'secrets' as you so eloquently put it."

"The floors all yours." Rebekah felt the need to chime in.

Sighing in exasperation she began. "The other day…Damon and I kissed."

Elena's mouth drooped open, Caroline clapped excitedly, and Rebekah eyes widened to saucers. Indubitably, Caroline recovered first. "You hag! I can't believe you waited this long to tell us!"

"Was he a good kisser?" Elena questioned next.

"If her mood was any indication I'd say no." Rebekah hummed.

"Slow down." Bonnie laughed. "I waited because I wasn't sure if Damon would even remember he was pretty drunk. Lena, he's thee best kisser my lips have had the pleasure to grace." she gushed. "Beck's I said I was sorry." she buzzed pulling her into a hug.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Caroline cheesed. "No wonder he was hiding all those hickies yesterday. Bonnie I taught you well; you wasted no time in putting your love on top and I do not blame you."

Bonnie scowled at the mention. "That wasn't me." she shut down quickly.

"Oh." the blond deadpanned not really knowing what else to say. She had a habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time, maybe she should work on that.

An awkward silence fell over the group. No one knowing how to level out the conversation.

Bonnie chewed her lower lip. She had spent one half of the night thinking about Abby, while the other half was spent trying to give Damon the benefit of the doubt. She didn't know for sure that was what the marks were. For all she knew they could have been there when she noticed his bruised jaw. He could have gotten 'attacked by angry bees' as Lucy called it so she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Of course when she said this out loud she found the possibility ridiculous, she admitted that he definitely hooked up with someone. Which was why she felt completely justified in her avoidance of him and his phone calls.

"How about we have a girl's day." Elena suggested. "Shopping, movies, and no beach."

"And we have to get mani-pedis" Rebekah added.

"What do you say, Bon?" Elena smiled.

"Sounds good to me." she shrugged drinking her milk.

While they were at the mall Bonnie seen that guy Jamie she had helped out at _Boardwalks._ He was her first customer and the first person she'd ever did an airbrush for, she thought it was sucky, but he assured her that it was just as he imagined.

"Bonnie right?" he came over in his black and white uniform as she was looking at some gray and white Jordan's.

She smiled when she saw him. "Jamie. My lucky customer." she joked.

He laughed and they stood in comfortable silence for a while each perusing Footlocker for different reasons. Bonnie had snuck off from the group as they went in Forever 21 when the sneakers caught her eye.

"You like those?" he asked after watching her pick up several different shoes, but always ending up with the #11's.

"I'm debating." she admitted. "My dad has me on a strict budget and these will leave me broke until next month." she laughed.

"Well I guess its to bad that you don't know anyone that works here." he eluded. "He may be able to lend out his discount."

Bonnie tapped his shoulder. "Are you offering?"

"It's the least I can do after you supplied me with an awesome license plate." he smirked.

"Does that mean your girlfriend liked it?" she said excitedly. She didn't want to toot her own horn, but the fact that everything she tried she succeeded in-not yet surfing-made her feel kind of good.

"I sent her pic of it and she said it hot. She isn't in town yet so she hasn't been able to put it on." he informed.

"Oh okay." Bonnie nodded, as he called someone to retrieve the shoes.

Jamie came back with her #11 size 5's and slipped them on her feet, and action that took her by surprise. He caught her glance and smiled, after surveying the outcome she determined they looked just perfect on her tiny feet. With taxes and his discount she ended up saving a good 25 dollars. This dude was going to become her new bff Alaric and Stefan better watch out.

"There you are." Caroline peeped just as Bonnie was walking out of the store. "The movie starts in 20 mins time to go."

Caroline was so anal about everything it was hilarious. She probably didn't even factor the 10 minutes of previews they'd have to endure just to get to the main event. Bonnie wasn't too keen on seeing the next American Pie, but after the first 5 mins she was glad she did.

* * *

><p>The next day Damon walked onto the shore, trunks low, abs out, and surfboard bearing. "You ready to get your ass handed to you old man."<p>

Alaric snuffed. "Please. The day you beat me will be the day pigs fly."

"You're trash talking now, but when you handing over that paper, and Porky soars you're gonna be salty." he sang.

Ric rolled his eyes when a certain caramel beauty caught his eye. "Look who decided to show her pretty little face today." he smiled.

Damon followed Ric's gaze seeing Bonnie chatting animatedly with Jeremy. He gripped his board tightly in anger. It had been two days since he seen her and against his better judgment he had blew her phone up with texts and calls. All of which went ignored, he figured she was still distraught over the Abby thing, but seeing her look all bright and bubbly-with baby Gilbert no less-let him know she was avoiding him. If its one thing Damon hated it was being ignored.

"I'll be back." he concluded to Ric eyes still piercing the girl's form.

"Alright." Ric drifted as Damon marched over to the scene.

Klaus smiled coming beside Ric. "This should be entertaining."

"I can't believe you're 19." Bonnie gushed to Jeremy. "You have such a baby face." she teased pinching his cheeks.

Jeremy blushed eyes shining. "Cut it out."

Bonnie giggled at his bashfulness just as two toned arms slipped around her waist and a head settled on her shoulder. She stiffened keeping focus on Jeremy like Damon's presence wasn't bothering her. Which was made increasingly difficult when he began swaying their bodies.

She tried to move out of his embrace, but he tightened his grip. Sighing heavily she plastered a fake smile. "Damon, hey." she said with an air of nonchalance that pissed him off.

"Beat it Gilbert." Damon ticked eyes still trained to Bonnie.

Jeremy, oblivious to the tension rolled his brown eyes. "Bastard." he mumbled turning to leave.

'Wait!" Bonnie spoke up. "We were in the middle of something."

"Keyword: were." Damon hissed into her ear.

Jeremy stood awkwardly not knowing if he should stay or go when Bonnie relented. "Jeremy we'll discuss that _thing _later."

"Okay, just hit me up when you're not busy." he said lowly, eyeing Damon.

"What was that about?" Damon interrogated. "Planning to experiment with some ganja baby-cakes?"

"No." she snorted.

"Then what were you discussing with baby Gilbert?" he prodded.

"None of your business what do you want." she shot back hands over his on her hips.

His eyes roamed down her bikini clad body. Pink was definitely her color, and if he wasn't so furious with her he'd want nothing more than to murder her lips with his. "You were supposed to call me bambina." Damon began trailing his fingers up her back. "A hard head." he exhaled into her neck. "..makes a soft bottom." he emphasized by tapping her bum with just enough force to make each cheek jiggle.

A gasp escaped her lips. "I forgot." she choked as his finger slinked its way back up her back seductively.

"I called you." he breathed into her ear. "Repeatedly."

Bonnie tapped her foot gently against the sand, trying to keep her cool. "I didn't get it."

"Oh?" Damon raised a brow. "I texted you too, did you not get those either."

She shifted her eyes to the ocean before turning out of his arms meeting his gaze. "I got them. I was just busy."

"Busy." he chuckled incredulously. "Busy doing what?"

"Things." she said between clenched teeth.

She watched his jaw tick in annoyance as he jerked her back into him. Bonnie focused on the little area right between Damon's eyes, because looking anywhere else was trouble. "You couldn't answer one of my calls and tell me that?" he asked.

"I didn't want to talk to you." she slipped.

Damon smirked. "So you did get my calls."

Her eyes widened then narrowed. "You baited me."

"No, I just asked a simple question. You're just a horrible liar." he rubbed in.

"Fine! I got them, all of them, happy?" she bit out.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Do I look happy? You intentionally ignored me which I've learned you only do when you're mad at me. So tell me what have I done this time."

Bonnie rolled her eyes did he really just ask her that. If he wanted to play dumb than so would she. "I'm not mad at you." she denied.

"Well what do you call it?" he snapped. "Are you PMSing or something?"

"I call it being busy and not having time to answer all your stupid calls." her green eyes blazed.

"I wouldn't have called so many times if you would have just answered the first damn time! But no you wanna act childish and be mad for no reason. Real mature Buns." he scolded.

"No reason!" she yelled brushing back her bangs. "I think I have a pretty good reason to be pissed at you."

"So you are mad." he repeated.

"Ugh!" she yelped. "Stop doing that!" she growled in frustration.

"Doing what!" he screamed back.

"Baiting me!"

By this time a few people had stopped walking and were staring at the drama unfolding. "So what's it about huh? Is it about me fucking that girl the other day?" he brazened.

"What's with them?" Tyler asked coming up behind Lexi.

"I'm not really sure." her eyes still planted on the couple. "So you admit it. I can't believe you did that!" they heard Bonnie scream getting in Damon's face.

"Whoa." Tyler drawled. "She's mad huh?"

"Definitely." Lexi replied still engrossed. "I don't understand why you're so upset. It's not even any of your business." Damon said unflinching.

"They're gonna have sex after this." Tyler predicted.

"Nah…she looks like she wants to set him on fire." Alaric chimed in.

Lexi elbowed him as he laughed. They seen Bonnie nod her head slowly as Damon ran a frustrated hand through his hair. His eyes shooting up finally noticing the gathering crowd Tyler and Lexi waved.

"Can we go inside Klaus' and talk about this." Damon whispered harshly.

Bonnie shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about. I'm mad for no reason and its none of my business." she shrugged throwing his words back in his face.

"Bambina…" he groaned.

She simply raised her hands in surrender backing away. "I have somewhere to be."

Damon sighed in exasperation. He didn't know why he thought the little incident from a couple days ago would have blown over. It wasn't even a situation where she should be mad, he'd hooked up with plenty of girls and it never bothered her then. If he had to, he'd attempt to repair the situation, but she was going to make this difficult. She was going to be a girl about this.

"Still wanna hand my ass to me." Ric's voice sung.

"Yeah, let's go." he said annoyingly clutching his board.

* * *

><p>"There you are." Stefan smiled plopping down on the bench next to Bonnie.<p>

After seeing Damon go surf with Alaric she raced into the crowd to hide from him. There little scene leaving her embarrassed and humiliated. She wouldn't be surprised if someone recorded it and put it on you tube under 'Real Life Jerry Moments.' Now she sat on a bench by the food booths.

Stefan frowned. "Why are you sitting over here alone? I thought you'd be out surfing or attempting to." he joked.

"I'm sure everyone told you about me and Damon's beach throw down." she laughed humorlessly.

"I might have witnessed the tail end of it." he teased.

She turned so she could fully scrutinize the caramel-haired cutie. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" Stefan laughed innocently.

"Saying I told you so." she pouted.

He laughed again. "I wasn't going to say that."

"Sure you weren't, I saw the mirth in your eyes." she accused. "You told me it was a bad idea to crush on Damon, but I didn't listen. He probably thinks I'm some crazy, jealous, psycho teen like the ones in Lifetime movies now."

"Whatever, little B." he shrugged chuckling. "No one thinks you're crazy. My brother just doesn't think he did anything wrong."

Bonnie tilted her head and Stefan couldn't help but compare the action to something a cute, little, curious puppy would do. "Do you think I'm overreacting?"

A long pause wafted through before he finally answered. "I can't really say because I don't know the extent of you guy's relationship, but if neither of you made some type of commitment to the other then…"

She scoffed. "So you think I'm upset for no reason too."

He grabbed her hand. "No, but I don't know the whole story and each story has two sides. You both can be in the right and you both can be in the wrong. Not everything is black and white Bonnie."

"I feel like I'm overreacting, but I can't help it. Its my fault, he gave me an inch and I took a mile I should have never expected things to change between us." she sighed.

"Bonnie never lower your expectations for anyone, especially some guy. Damon needs boundaries and goals to live it up to. If you show him this time that this behavior isn't going to fly with you then next time he's going to think twice about going through that little black book."

She snorted in amusement. "He actually has one of those?"

Stefan laughed. "You didn't hear it from me."

"We shared something." she said squeezing Stefan's hand. " Before that night I wouldn't even cared if he slept with someone. I know we're not dating he can do whatever he wants, but to do it right after what happened between us...it feels so icky."

Stefan nodded gently rolling his thumb across the back of her hand. "And he doesn't even think he did anything wrong." she continued. "It makes me feel like that moment didn't even matter to him."

"Its like I told you before, Damon has been single a long time and he'll only do what _you _allow him to do. His track record pretty much sucks, but if there's one thing I can vouch for concerning the "situation" its that it mattered. If it didn't he wouldn't be trying so hard to get back in your good graces."

Bonnie chuckled. "He's your brother, of course you're going to say that."

"I'm serious. I mean he actually called you…repeatedly to check up on you when you didn't call him." Stefan humored. She frowned she didn't think he'd be worried about her.

"Uh oh, incoming." he whispered.

Damon trudged up the shore to where Bonnie and Stefan sat. As he got closer he caught sight of their entwined fingers glaring suspiciously, before flicking wild eyes to Stefan. Stefan looked baffled at first, but then eased his hand out of Bonnie's and stood from the bench.

"I'll leave you two." he trailed off smirking at Damon.

"May I sit?"

Bonnie played with her fingers conspicuously thinking over what Stefan said. A lot of the confusion came from the fact that she and Damon hadn't really established what they were to each other. She had assumed they would try dating, but maybe he just wanted to remain friends. They never got a chance to discuss things because Lucy had interrupted with Abby news and she had avoided him for the last two days. So maybe they should talk.

"It's a public bench." she shrugged.

He placed the brown paper bag in his lap taking a deep breath. "I uh brought a peace offering."

She raised her head curiously noticing the bag in his hands. "What is it?"

A little smile found his lips as he dipped his hand into the bag. Gripping the present with one hand he took the other to turn hers palm sized up. Her eyebrow rose as she seen what he'd just given her.

"Half a sandwich." It was taking everything in her not to smile. "Half a nutter-butter."

Damon's cheeks reddened profusely. "It was a whole one when I made it. I-I got a little nervous on the way."

She couldn't help it, the heat had risen from her neck and spread to her cheeks. Why did he have to be so cute? She was sure they looked like two blushing fools sitting on that bench. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips her eyes bouncing between the peanut butter & fluff and him. This was the sweetest thing he'd ever done for her and he put in a lot of effort. She wanted to forgive him so bad, but he still hadn't apologized or admitted his fault.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" she asked biting into the sandwich. He'd dabbed the sandwich with equal amounts of fluff and PB just how she liked it. She was in food heaven; the fleeting thought that she should have made him feed it to her crossed her mind.

Damon had bad foot-in-mouth syndrome. Had an awful habit of saying things before thinking them through, and this instance was no different. "Its my way of saying lets agree to disagree. You think I was wrong and I acknowledge that, but I don't get it."

Bonnie stopped mid-chew to shoot him a glare. For a second Damon saw the angry green eyes of Carmela in Bonnie; why couldn't he just smile and nod like a good little boy.

"So you see nothing wrong with 'fore playing' me than sleeping with some random girl less than an hour later."

"Come on, bambina-"

"Don't call me that!" she interrupted.

"Bo-on-ni-e." he groaned pronouncing each syllable in her name. It felt awkward saying her actual name, the action leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "You're being emotional. It meant nothing and she meant nothing it was just sex."

"And what do I mean Damon? What was what we did to you?" she flipped. "Am I being too _emotional_ to think it was more than a drunken stupor to you."

"Its different. Don't twist my words around, Bonnie you know you mean something to me. That night means something to me I told you I didn't want to forget it didn't I."

"You have a funny way of showing people you care." she chuckled propping a leg on the bench to face him better. "Actions speak louder than words and if it meant anything you wouldn't have been with another girl the same night."

"Can we please just let this go. Look if I somehow hurt your little feelings I'm sorry it wasn't my intentions." he said flippantly.

She balled up the paper bag and threw it at him. "I don't want some pity apology you don't mean."

"What is it going to take to please you Judgey!" he bellowed irritated. He was really considering saying forget it he was too old for this shit.

Bonnie rose from the bench. "Is my not taking your sorry excuse of an apology bothering you? You're the one who wanted to talk and now that I'm talking and it isn't going your way you're annoyed. I should be the one annoyed I'm the one you lead-"

"We're not even dating!" he yelled interrupting her rant. "You shouldn't even be jealous." He couldn't for the life of him figure out how his transgressions were so wrong. "We shouldn't even be talking about this."

She laughed bitterly. "I am not jealous!"

"It sure seems that way." he sneered, standing from the bench also. "I thought me _not _taking that next step with you would show you how I felt; boy was I wrong! Next time I'll know to throw caution and your feelings to the wind."

"Oh, because you did such a good job protecting my feelings when you flaunted your nasty little hickies from that bimbo in my face!" she chastised. "Wanna cookie Damon for a job well done? Should I tip you?"

"Some of them were from you!" he disputed wanting to shake her. "Get over it!"

"Thanks for the sandwich, Damon." Bonnie smiled tartly before pushing past him towards her friends.

Damon curled his lip in disdain. "Right, go. Walk off to your little friends that's what you're best at!." he yelled to her retreating form. "Walking away!"

Bonnie chucked the deuces at him, effectively dismissing him and his words. He wanted to get another rise out of her, but she was done with him for the day.

He bored his stormy blues into her back a few minutes longer when his phone rang. Looking at the caller id he scoffed.

"Yes, father dearest." he said facetiously. Grinning when he heard Giuseppe gripe.

"Do you know what day it is son?" he replied strangely calm.

Damon frowned he wasn't expecting an amicable reply. He was ready for the next big argument of his day. "Thursday…" he said slowly searching the recesses of his mind. "July 2nd" he added for good measure.

"Indeed it is." Giuseppe rang and Damon could hear the smug grin in his father's voice.

"Okay, what about it?" he asked impatiently. He wasn't in the mood to play around, Bonnie had pissed him off again.

"The club opens tonight and I expect you there along with your brother." Giuseppe informed, letting him know it wasn't debatable.

But Damon was Damon so when it came to things his father said they were _always _debatable. "And what if I decline."

He heard his father chortle. "Then I'll have that precious car of yours repossessed faster than you can say mamma." he taunted.

Damon's grip on the phone became unyielding. "You can't do that it was paid in cash." he stated.

"Have you forgotten that it's in my name? Remember you were not old enough to sign." the older Salvatore gloated.

Shit. He had meant to get his father to sign over the car years ago, but forgot. "I'll be there." he gritted.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it. I'll see you at 9 sharp, nice doing business with you Damon." Giuseppe said before ending the call.

Damon had to stop himself from launching this phone. It was his fifth one this year and he'd swear they were taking longer to send his replacements as punishment for his temper. On top of all the chaos with Bonnie now he had to go to the grand opening of a club he could care less about.

* * *

><p>"Oceanic 6? Catchy." Bonnie approved.<p>

"And the grand opening is tonight?" Caroline asked over her shoulder as Tyler informed them of his father's newest venture with the Salvatore's.

"Yea, that's what I said sweetie." he snarked. Caroline scowled at him before turning back to finish her tan.

"I can't believe we haven't tried going to a club sooner." Rebekah bemoaned.

"Probably because all of us aren't old enough to get in one." Elena reminded.

All eyes went to Bonnie and she blushed. "Its okay you guys go. I don't mind taking one for the team."

Caroline sat up. "No, out of all of us you need a good booty-shaking stress relief."

"I can get you in Bon." Tyler interjected. "No, big."

"I don't know I'm not really in the mood." she started.

"Nope, you're going we aren't allowing you to stay home and mope over some guy." Elena chimed.

"That isn't even your boyfriend." Rebekah snuffed. She still didn't think Damon was good enough for her friend.

"Okay, okay I'll go." she relented to shut them up.

"Don't be afraid to show all your _ass_ets either ladies." Tyler smirked walking off.

* * *

><p>Bonnie twisted to and fro in front of the floor length mirror in the hall. Her hands on each side of her head buried in her thick curls. After dilly-dallying she settled on a black, strapless mini-dress that was cinched at the waist. Giving one last twirl she tied her hair into a messy bun and lathered her lips fire-engine red.<p>

"Pumps or stilettos?" she mumbled to herself holding up her Steve Madden and Jessica Simpson shoes.

"Pumps definitely pumps." Caroline chose bumping her way to the mirror.

Bonnie stumbled backwards dropping the Steve Madden stilettos. "Pumps it is."

* * *

><p>After searching for what seemed like a century for parking the teens hurried up to the discothèque. Thanking the high heavens that they didn't have to wait in the 2 mile long line they meandered straight to the front. They heard complaints and protests from people who'd probably been waiting there for 2 hours, but Caroline was bum rushing folks left and right so there were no time for apologies.<p>

Damon sat at the bar with Stefan and Giuseppe brandy in hand. He figured he'd start his night with brandy and end it with bourbon.

"I trust I can leave now and the family's name will still be intact." Giuseppe questioned more to Damon than Stefan.

"Everything will be great, right Damon." Stefan boasted.

Damon raised his half empty glass. "Peachy."

Giuseppe grimaced. "Make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself, son." he whispered to Stefan.

"I heard that." Damon condemned.

"Just don't show out tonight." Stefan mumbled just as the doors were opened.

Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie felt like Hollywood starlets as they walked thru Oceanic 6. The place was absolutely beautiful, it seemed like it should be a restaurant not a club. The two story dance floor was reminiscent of a new aged Studio 54. The bar was made atop of a live aquarium, the Plexiglas dance floor and stage screamed expensive, and the built-in wall waterfalls and plasmas were a nice touch. The blue/green strobe lights made everything seem glow in the dark. People were rushing in like cattle waving their glow sticks and soon the place was swarming with residents and tourists.

"I see Elena and the girls I'm going to head over." Stefan shouted over the loud music.

Damon lulled his head carelessly working on his second drink. Once Stefan was out of sight he casually rotated in his brother's direction. He surveyed each girl's outfit, Elena had on a pink strapless number her chocolate tresses hanging down her back, Caroline had on a pale yellow ruffled skirt with a white halter, Rebekah's dress was a blue lacey piece with a short sleeve black blazer over it, but the person he was searching for was nowhere to be found. Sighing he faced the bar again.

"Is this seat taken?" the brunette asked teasingly.

"Be my guest." he smirked.

The brunette ordered a Bloody Mary before turning her attention back to Damon.

"So why are you sitting here all alone?" she blinked thick lashes innocently.

"What do you want Kitty Kat." Damon brassed. "Small talk isn't your forte."

"Fine." she huffed sipping her drink. "Is things with Stefan and that _girl_." she said with disgust. "Serious?"

The older Salvatore rolled his eyes. "How many times does he have to tell you he's done with your psychotic ass."

Katherine pouted. "This is your fault you know. If you hadn't seduced me with those." she licked her lips. "Those damn eyes we would be together by now."

Damon snorted taking his drink to the head. "Get real. You came after me like the bitch in heat you've always been. Besides he was done with you way before you decided you wanted to give me a ride." he chortled. "Stefan doesn't like easy girls."

The self-proclaimed Queen B, blanched at his words. "You can act all you want Damon, but you were just as eager to get me to bed as I was you." she purred in his ear. "Admit it. You got a thrill out of taking something from Stefan." she dragged a manicured finger down his chest.

He grabbed the offending hand and pushed the sultry vixen back into her stool forcibly. He hated he slept with her and she'd never let him forget it. He was under the influence of several substances and probably would have humped a dog if it came along. It was during the time where his denial of Emily's departure was wearing off. He was falling down a rabbit hole, spiraling out of control, and lashing out. Kat's words had hit close to home though; on some level it did feel good to covet something that his brother had once held so closely. It was liberating to for once be chosen, be the one, even if it was from some skanky tart like her because Stefan always got _everything. _The next morning he felt immense amounts of guilt and confessed his bad deed. Lucky for him Stefan had begun dating some cheerleader named Amber so he wasn't too hurt about the faux-pa.

Katherine had already got on his shit list when he caught her bedding Elijah while claiming to still be in love with him. Stefan had been heartbroken by the betrayal, he would have gave her the world. Damon stepped in giving his sulking brother a pep talk consisting of the wise words 'you can't turn a hoe into a housewife' but Stefan was a broodster so he mourned the failed relationship. Still, Stefan's dismissal about the tryst didn't ease Damon's guilt so he offered Stefan a go with his then fling Andy Starr. She was a hot up-and-coming intern at WSB-VB news station and one hell of a nympho the girl could go all night. Of course, noble Stefan gave him a deriding look at the suggestion; but as fate would have it the two got it on this past spring so Damon's conscience was now cleared.

"Find someone else to keep you company, the _thrill_ is long gone." he sneered walking into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was having the time of her life. She immediately spotted Tyler on the floor and headed his way; he was a great dancer so she wanted give him a go first. She had a mission tonight: dance and let loose. She planned on starting with Tyler and ending with Klaus. By that time she'd be nice and spent, and hopefully drunk off her ass.<p>

"I love this song." she whispered in his ear as she shimmied down his body to Chris Brown's 'Strip.'

"I can tell." Tyler laughed grinding his hips into her shapely backside.

"Alright Tina its time to return him to sender." Caroline joked tugging Tyler to her.

"Thanks for lending him to me." she smiled snatching his bottle of Moscato and scavenging her next victim.

Damon sipped on his Courvoisier as some redhead bounced against him. Out of his peripheral he seen Bonnie making her way towards Jeremy and Rebekah. He almost doused the chick humping him at the sight of her. The dress she was wearing clung to each curve so furiously that he had to calm his manhood. She must have felt his heated gaze because at that very moment their eyes locked and he licked his lips at her crimson pout. She looked so beautiful, so urbane, not at all 17.

Bonnie swallowed deeply as her glance with Damon became a heated stare. She hated the way his pale blue eyes took on a neon effect under the strobe lights. He wasn't in his signature black apparel either. This time he had chose a crisp white button down, with leather pants. A feat only he could pull off; leather in the summertime.

"Is it my turn yet." a voice rasped breaking her gaze with Damon.

Her head whipped to the gatecrasher and a devious smile tickled her lips. "Depends."

Stefan smirked hunching a shoulder. "On what?"

"If you can keep up." she drawled before dipping it low.

Damon watch Bonnie twerk on his brother in sheer displeasure. What the hell was she trying to pull? Whatever it was he was going to put a stop to it.

He tapped the girl currently bent before him. "Be a doll and hold this." he smiled passing her the bottle of Courvoisier. At first she looked pissed, but Damon flashed her a smile and just as he expected she complied.

He made a b-line for the stage when phantom arms shot out pulling him into a sandwich. "What the hell?"

"Dance with us." Lucy commanded.

"Please." Lexi blinked innocently.

As much as he wanted to decline his other head was enjoying Lucy's ministrations way too much to move. "Fine, you don't have to beg." he huffed amusedly.

Inhale…exhale was Stefan's train of thought as Bonnie wound, bounced, and gyrated against his taut muscle. He refused to be embarrassed so that meant his dog had to stay down. It was ridiculous how flexible she was, at one point she was nearly in a Chinese split still popping her ass like her life depended on it. And Stefan was an ass man so he was enjoying every minute. If he didn't think it would offend her he would have dropped every bill in his wallet to her; because she deserved every penny.

The song ended and he almost wanted to pout. "Thanks for the dance Stef, you can definitely keep up." she joked.

"Anytime." he found himself saying to her fading figure.

He searched around the crowd for Elena and caught her dancing with Elijah. His teeth chattered as the memory of Katherine and Elijah overcame him. What was it about that guy that attracted all his women. He was beginning to think Elijah did it on purpose.

"There's Elena." Damon smirked pointing in the direction of where Stefan was already looking.

"Thanks, Damon I would have never found her if it wasn't for you." he snipped.

"I'll just ignore your testy tone and say you're welcome. Now since I helped you how about you point me to Bonnie." he beamed.

Stefan darted his eyes around quickly she couldn't be that far, a wily smile donned his lips. "There."

Damon followed his brother's finger spotting Bonnie dirty dancing with a cheeky Kol. "Oh hell no." he grumbled.

Stefan caught his arm. "Remember what dad said." he warned.

"Would I really cause a scene after _papa_." he mocked. "Told me not to?"

"Yes." Stefan deadpanned.

"Glad you know me so well baby brother." Damon smiled briefly stomping over to the couple.

* * *

><p>"Gee, not only do I have to compete with big bear, I have to compete with the little bear for your attention as well. You're quite the attraction aren't you love?" Kol whispered teasingly into Bonnie's ear.<p>

"Someone's laying the charm on thick tonight." she laughed as they continued their sinful tango.

Before Kol could reply Bonnie was promptly removed from his grasp, and pulled towards the exit.

"Hey!" she fought before seeing the culprit. She blinked at the feral look in Damon's eyes as he bogarted them through the large crowd. Once they made it out the side door he let her go giving her those crazy eyes.

"You win okay!" he lamented. "You got what you wanted I'm jealous, I feel just like you."

Bonnie pursed her lips rubbing her temples. She so wasn't expecting this after downing that delicious Moscato. "You still don't get it!" she shouted irritably. "This isn't about being jealous."

"Then what is it about huh? Because you've been flirting with Stefan all day, shaking your ass on Tyler, and you and Kol were practically having sex on the floor. All the while you know I'm watching!" he spat.

Bonnie stared at him incredulously. " Number 1. I have not been flirting with Stefan and B. take a look around Damon we're in a club you're supposed to dance!" she screamed.

"Not like that." he bit out.

"Like what?" she countered arms crossed.

"Like a…like that!" he shouted wild-eyed like it was anymore clear.

"I am not arguing with you right now." she tryied to move past him to the door. "You will not ruin my night."

Damon caught her wrist. "Uh-un, oh no you don't. We're going to settle this _now _no more running away."

"Let me go!" she snapped.

"Not until you stop acting like a prissy little bitch and forgive me."

When Bonnie heard bitch her hand was automatically set to connect with his face, but Damon's reflexes were quicker. With both wrists bound in his hands he pulled her flush against him devouring her lips. She fought him at first, but when he suckled her bottom lip they parted and he invaded her tongue. They were in brutal battle with each other, each trying to control the tumultuous union of their tongues. This kiss was nothing like the sweet, tantalizing one they shared a little over two nights ago. This one was bruising and ferocious emitting every emotion they felt at the moment. Damon groaned as Bonnie bit lightly on his tongue and his lip, releasing her wrists his hands zeroed in on the firm globes encased in the material of her dress. Pressing her further into his center.

She hated him, oh how she hated how he could make her feel a plethora of emotions all at once. Hated how her body responded to his advances and how her hands found his hair so quickly reeling him in more so she could consume his lips with hers. She moved her hands down his body gripping his shirt tightly in her fists. After giving each other impromptu mouth-to-mouth resuscitation real air became a necessity and they begrudgingly broke apart.

"I've wanted to do that all day." Damon panted as she fought to catch her breath. Judging by the pale pink color that now captured Bonnie's swollen lips he reckoned that his mouth had taken the brunt of her red lipstick. He laced their fingers tugging her gently back into his arms.

He rested his forehead against hers shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry. I apologize. What I did was wrong and I'm embarrassed for making you feel like you didn't matter." he said softly.

Bonnie smiled using the pad of her thumb to wipe off the traces of her lipstick. "I'm sorry I overreacted. You don't owe me an explanation, you're right we're not dating."

Damon shook his head. "Don't let me off easy I made you feel low and I was wrong. I thought by me _finishing _with someone else I was showing you I cared about your 'virtue.' she blushed at the reference to her virginity. She should have felt proud of her state, but moments like this she felt embarrassed. "But I went about it the wrong way it won't happen again." he bored his blues into her greens in conviction.

Bonnie nodded her head. "As for the dating matter…" he smirked inclining his head. "..go out with me tomorrow." he mumbled against her lips.

She jerked back in surprise. "L-like a date?" she stuttered.

"Duh." he laughed. "I wanna do something special for you."

He smiled as her eyes lit up in excitement and that contagious smile spread across her lips. When she didn't respond he raised a brow. "Is that a yes?"

She giggled brushing her lips against his. "Yes."

**Forgive me if this chapter seems jumpy or all over the place, it kind of is. I had major writer's block, but next chapter should be smooth sailing. We have the Bamon date, and Damon's going to open up more about himself and his past…maybe even Emily hmm? **


	13. Operation: May Day In June

***I own nothing [sad face] if I did than Bamon would be on and popping. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: I'm making this short because this chap is juicy and I want you to get to it lol. I love you guys and your reviews I read each and every one, **_**every**_** single one. I saw some new comments for my other stories "Wicked Little Witch," "Weight of The World," and "Abracadabra Tabula Rasa" I haven't abandoned them, but since I have limited internet access I'm focusing on one story at a time. Happy Reading guys;)**

**Operation: May Day In June**

"Stefan."

The namesake ignored the disturbance choosing to bury his face further in his comfy Sleep Number pillow.

"Stefan." the voice said more harshly moving from the door to the bed.

Stefan merely moaned incoherently before letting sleep overtake his drunken form again. It had been a long night, a really long night at that. He learned that a wasted Elena was an energetic one and the two had boned from the car to his bed where she now laid buried in the thick duvet.

"Stefan!" Damon huffed in almost a shout.

"What the hell do you want Satan!" Stefan shot up eyes red from lack of sleep.

Damon quirked a brow tossing a glance over his shoulder. "Now Stefan you almost got me, you know father isn't here."

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan grumbled again pitching his eyes to his alarm clock. "at 4 in the got damn morning." he asked in utter disbelief at his brother's audacity. He couldn't believe he'd only been sleep a mere hour and a half before Damon's intrusion. He was about to die.

"Its _actually _4:_15 _in the morning." the elder Salvatore retorted.

Stefan lunged towards a surprised Damon grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you."

Damon's ever clear eyes were shining. "I needed to ask you something." he blinked innocently.

"And it couldn't wait until morning?" he gritted.

"No." Damon shrugged. "Its important."

"What! What 's the question?" Stefan asked impatiently.

Damon took a long dramatic breath. "Where does Bonnie live?" he asked in all seriousness.

Stefan was livid. "Are you kidding me!" he shouted shoving Damon out of his face.

"Ah!" Damon shrieked recognizing Stefan's naked body. "Little eyes baby brother little eyes!" he wailed dramatically. "I think I felt your _wiener."_ he stuck out his tongue in distaste.

"You guys be quiet." Elena moaned from under the covers.

Damon inwardly jumped at the new voice, but on the outside his eyes showed amusement in this new bit of information. Ignoring his brother's bed buddy he continued with their conversation. "Anyway, no I'm not kidding you we have a date today and I need her address."

Stefan pulled a pillow in front of his magic stick and glowered. "Why didn't you just ask her?" he chastised.

His brother hunched another shoulder. "I didn't want to wake her."

"But you wake me?" Stefan ran a hand through his coif shakily. He really wanted to break Damon's neck. It amazed him how inconsiderate Damon could be towards others.

"Are you drunk right now? You know where she's staying." he informed.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" Damon sneered.

Stefan paused in thought. He had forgotten that Damon had declined Elena's invite that one time. "She's with Ric's girlfriend Jenna." he bit out getting back in his bed.

"Thanks, bud." Damon smirked. "Happy trails."

"Jackass." he heard Stefan call as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Bonnie whacked her ear as the buzzing noise infiltrated her thoughts. After reconciling with Damon the two were pretty much thick as thieves the rest of the night. Mostly because Damon didn't want Bonnie giving anyone else lap dances that were now reserved to him. You know since technically they were now "dating." Which meant Bonnie's plan of dancing on every single guy she knew was folded, but she didn't care because the only one she wanted she had. The club closed at 2:30 and Damon walked Bonnie to her car giving her one last lingering kiss that followed her into her dreams.<p>

When the vibrating sensation continued she moved her hands under her pillow to retrieve the offending phone.

"Hello." her throaty voice traveled across the wavelength.

The voice on the retrieving end laughed. "Morning sunshine!"

Bonnie rolled to her hip still snuggled tightly under her covers. "Damon?" she moaned sleepily through the phone causing a chill to go up his spine.

"Ooh, I like it when you say my name like that. Say it again." he rasped.

A small sigh crept from her lips, her eyes still squeezed shut. "Damon." she voiced again this time in exasperation.

"Ooh…" His lips twitched into a smirk. "Get up." he ordered.

"Why?"

"I know you haven't forgotten about our date already?" he asked mock-appalled.

Bonnie took the phone from her ear, squinting her eyes at the little black numbers on the right. "Damon it's not even 5 am."

"I know. That's the beauty of it." his tone chipper. "Get up and dressed I'm outside."

Her eyes shot open and she shook her head in the negative. Then she realized he couldn't see and said no.

"If you don't bring your pretty little hinny down here in 20 mins I'm beeping the horn." he warned.

"Damon…" she sailed.

"Bonnie." he sing-songed.

"I'm tired." she almost whimpered.

"17 mins." he counted.

"You're crazy." she nearly shrieked.

"For you." he charmed. "Come on, I got something I want to show you."

Despite herself she smiled. "But its so early." she whined.

"13 mins." he ticked off. "On a scale of 1-10 how pissed do you think Jenna will be when she hears the horn blazing? I'm thinking a 7." When he heard the sound of rushing water a sly grin sat on his face.

Bonnie dropped the phone onto the sink as she stepped into the shower hoping the cold water would wake her sleeping body. She couldn't believe he came all the way over here at the crack of dawn-scratch that-_before _the crack of dawn for their date. She didn't know if he meant it as a romantic gesture or if he was going for being a nuisance. Knowing Damon it was probably a mixture of both. Hastily brushing her teeth she grabbed one of the fluffy purple towels and ran out the door colliding right into a barely dressed Tyler.

Tyler grabbed her arms sleepily to steady her. "Sorry Bon."

"Its okay Ty, I should have been watching where I was going." she hurried.

The two exchanged smiles as they moved to let the other pass when it clicked in Bonnie's brain. "Tyler?"

He stood behind the bathroom door small smirk on his lips. "Yes Bonneville?"

Bonnie opened then closed her mouth before flicking a hand his way. "I don't even want to know."

She heard Tyler chuckle as the door closed. Back in her room she rummaged fiercely through her closet for something to wear. Grabbing the ruffled white dress with the brown waist belt she got the other day from the Forever 21 she settled on that. She stared in the mirror unsatisfied; her hair was wet and curly and she really wanted it straight. Eyeing the wall clock she contemplated how long it would take to at least blow dry it. Not enough.

"Damn, Damon." she huffed grabbing her purse and phone, slogging down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Approximately 10 minutes later a pouty-faced Bonnie stomped down the three stairs and over to Damon's Camaro, and boy was she heaven to see. Her hair lay damp across her bare shoulders pushed back with a bow headband, her body wrapped in a white lacy dress that was cinched with a brown belt under her bosom. She slid into the car arms folded and legs crossed.<p>

"Look at you made it down with 3 minutes to spare." Damon jeered. "If I didn't know better I'd think you pulled a Sabrina the Teenage Witch on me."

He stared at her pensively, but Bonnie refused to look his way. Her friends knew to never wake her out of her sleep, she was the epitome of cranky.

His eyes rolled at the drama queen bending in closer to the grouch he whispered. "I must say you look good enough to eat, pretty girl."

Bonnie side-eyed him as her cheeks became rosy. She wasn't sure if he meant that as an innuendo or if her mind was just dirty. "Thanks."

"Thanks for coming." he smiled kissing her cheek.

The engine revved and he pulled out of the driveway en route to their first destination. "I have to make a pit stop first." he informed before turning down the street to his house.

Her eyebrow arched at first, but then she seen the familiar rustic type villa. "Why do you need to stop here?"

"I just have to grab a few things from my room." he answered vaguely. "Don't worry neither of my parents are home."

"Oh." she sighed in relief. Mr. Salvatore's brusque reputation succeeded him and Bonnie was in no rush to meet him. Ms. Carmela on the other hand was sweet, but she could have just been being polite that day.

"My mom likes you anyway." he winked getting out of the car, when he seen Bonnie hadn't budged he came by her door. "Are you just gonna sit there?."

She nodded. "That was the plan."

He rolled his eyes pulling her door open. "Come on, it'll be quick and I doubt anyone is up."

Bonnie took his proffered hand and they walked into the big beautiful house quietly. "I'm surprised you guys don't have maids and servants." she awed.

Damon chuckled lightly. "No we aren't that privileged. We did have a nanny though when we were younger. My mom felt that servants would only teach us to be lazy and Giuseppe is a frugal bastard."

Hearing him call his father Giuseppe was a surprise for her. She heard a little here and there about there torrid relationship, but his words let her know that Damon didn't consider _Giuseppe _worthy of the title of father.

"You can sit right there if you don't want to come upstairs." Damon's voice pierced her thoughts.

He was pointing to a sitting room on that was firnished with expensive antique furniture. "Are you sure? I don't want to sit on it everything's so…pricey?"

He shook his head to hide his laughter. "It's a sitting room bambina, you're allowed to sit."

She squinted her eyes at him before strolling over to the settee. "Good girl." Damon cooed as she flicked him off. In her house they didn't have a sitting room; there was a living room and a family room/den the end.

* * *

><p>Bonnie played anxiously with the ruffles on her dress, it seemed like he had been gone forever. She had this awkward sensation that they were trespassing. Last she knew Damon wasn't allowed to come home so to be here felt weird. Getting restless she went up the stairs to find the squatter praying she remembered the way. She heard soft footsteps behind her and froze in place afraid she'd been caught. Twisting slowly on her heel she seen a doll-like child staggering her way giggling.<p>

"Hey." Bonnie cheesed as she came down the hall meeting the baby that didn't look more than 3."You're the bambina." she cooed hoisting the girl up. "Damon should be calling you that." she tickled the child watching her chunky cheeks beam.

"Mercedes Alessandra Salvatore!" A voice boomed.

"Uh oh." the little girl blushed covering her mouth.

"That must be you." Bonnie guessed following the voice.

"There you are!" Mia sighed dropping her luggage taking Sadie from Bonnie's arms. "What did mamma tell you about flipping over your play pen? Bad girl."

Bonnie stood awkwardly praying to God Damon didn't have some secret baby mama on the side. She knew someone as sexy as him had to have a procreation somewhere, that's how it always was. The cute one's were either gay or had millions of kids.

"Hi." Mia smiled finally acknowledging Bonnie. "I'm Mia."

"Hey I'm Bonnie." she grinned back staring into familiar piercing eyes. Eyes that weren't normal or common so that lead her to one conclusion. "You're Damon's sister?"

"Unfortunately." she grumbled. "What gave me away? Wait don't answer; it was the _eyes_ huh?" she said dramatically blinking the stunning blues.

"Guilty." Bonnie laughed softly. The girl in front of her was rambunctious enough for the both of them. She looked about Elena's height with Caroline's top model shape.

"So which one of my annoying little brothers do you belong too." Mia jested.

Bonnie blushed this girl definitely wasn't shy about her wording, but Bonnie didn't _belong_ to anyone. She didn't answer fast enough for Mia's overzealous mind so the lone female Salvatore soon connected the dots in front of her. Damon mentioned Stefan dating a Katherine clone so this had to be Damon's new fling who had him all down in the dumps last week.

"Are you the one who had my little brother in a pissy mood earlier?" Mia questioned going into big sister mode.

Bonnie looked bewildered until Damon spoke up coming up behind Bonnie. "Claws away cat woman." he mocked. "And yes, this one has a way of fraying every nerve in my perfect body." he said sweetly kissing Bonnie's cheek as she glared at him.

"The feeling is mutual." she assured him pinching his cheek, hardly.

"Ow." he pouted. "Not nice Buns."

Bonnie gaped at the nickname her eyes traveling to the suddenly quiet Mia. Damon could see the wheels turning in his sister's head and wasted no time and trying to leave.

"Well, we're on a tight timeline so we better be going."

"Mmhmm." Mia hummed eyeing Bonnie pensively. "I have to get going myself Federico has sent for us to come to France." she stated to Damon although her eyes were still trained to Bonnie.

Damon scoffed. He hated that guy and his sister was too trusting and pathetic to see the fact that she was getting played. Federico was her baby daddy/manager/agent/getting all her money. And like all the other Salvatore's Mia was a hopeless romantic swearing up and down that no one "understood their love" or "gave him a fair chance." The fact was the kid was scum and Damon would love nothing more than to make the jackass disappear.

Bonnie seen Mia giving her the once over and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Not that she was intimidated, she could handle her own. It was those ice blue eyes that made it hard to keep contact for long periods of time. With Damon, at times she would get lost in his and others look away sheepishly. With Mia's it was like staring into a cat's eyes for a long time, if you haven't tried it before do it and see how weirded out you get afterwards.

"Have fun with that." Damon said falsely attempting to guide him and Bonnie to the stairs.

Mia arced a shapely brow this was certainly interesting. Damon didn't want her getting to know his new 'charge.' Which meant he didn't plan on Bonnie to be temporary, but what kind of big sister would she be if she didn't embarrass her dear brother. Especially after he ratted her out last week. "So, Bonnie how did you two meet? Damon here is quite the playboy." she smiled.

"At the beach; I was drowning and he kind of rescued me." she relayed thinking back to the day this all started. It seemed so long ago now that they were finally at this stage, finally dating.

"Kind of?" Damon tsked disapprovingly. "Your were to seconds away from being piranha meat so I'd say I did."

Bonnie shot him a glare. "There are no piranhas in the ocean."

"If you say so." he sang teasingly.

Mia nodded watching the couple in amusement. "Sounds just like our Boone huh Sadie." she said rubbing her nose against the girl's cheeks as she laughed. "…forever looking for a Shannon." she joked, but Bonnie caught the underlying seriousness in the words.

"Boone?" Bonnie inquired.

Damon tugged Bonnie's hand leading her towards the stairs. Glaring at his sister warningly. "Don't mind Mia she's a_ LOST _freak, actually she's a freak period." he informed "You know of the sadistic nature." he whispered with wild eyes causing her to shake her head.

"I heard that you dip-shit!" they heard Mia call out behind them.

Once outside Damon helped Mia put her and Sadie's things into the car while Bonnie bid them ado heading towards his Camaro. "Quite the show you put on in there sis." He tweaked closing the trunk.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Just trying to get acquainted with your new damsel."

Damon grabbed her by the arm. "Do not start anything with Bonnie, I won't be so forgiving this time."

Mia snatched her arm away from her brother. "Don't threaten me Damon. I taught you everything you know and don't you forget it." she hissed poking his chest.

He groaned in annoyance picking up his niece. "Zio's gonna miss you bella."

Mercedes took Damon's face in her small hands. "Voglio bene." her angelic voice said softly.

Damon fought back his tears. He would never love a child as much as he loved Sadie. " Ti Voglio bene. You be good for mamma okay and make sure to give daddy hell." he whispered against her cheek handing her to Mia.

Bonnie watched the exchange from the car window. Her heart softening seeing Damon so attentive and warm to his niece. He always talked about the little girl so it was nice to meet her, seeing him with her made her realize how wonderful a father Damon would be.

"Drive safely." Damon murmured doting his sister's cheeks with kisses.

"I will." she said in faux annoyance. "Damon." she called as he was making his way back to his car. "I'll play nice with this one, I promise."

He gave her a crooked smile which she returned before pulling out. He made sure his own trunk was closed before entering the car. He had snuck out of the house to put the goodies in the trunk while Bonnie was still inside.

"Your sister seems _nice_." Bonnie voiced breaking the silence in the car.

He snorted. "She practices the art of 'killing people with kindness' never trust her."

Bonnie laughed, more so out of nervousness. She didn't know if he was joking or serious. "You were so sweet with your niece I wanted to take a picture so bad." she gushed.

Damon smiled. "That's one girl who will forever have me wrapped around her finger."

Bonnie laughed. "I can see why she's absolutely stunning. You'll probably be a great father one day." she mused. "I'm sure you get plenty of practice."

He frowned as he stopped at a red light. "Nah, I don't really play well with others."

"Whatever. You're really great with your niece." she shrugged.

"That's because she isn't mine." he chortled.

"Mmhmm." she hummed softly turning her gaze to the window.

Soon all the adrenaline from this morning began dwindling down and she felt her eyelids getting heavy.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later she saw the "<em>Now Entering Chesapeake, VA" <em>sign her head snapped to Damon.

"Where are we going?"

"That's classified information." he drifted changing lanes.

"Damon…" she started.

"I'm serious bambina. It's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." he smiled.

Bonnie sulked looking at the passing trees and roads for a clue. "Can I at least have a hint?"

Damon tapped his fingers against the steering wheel ponderingly. He didn't want to let too much slip. "We're going to…" a devious grin came across his lips "…sit on the dock of the bay." he chuckled at her bewildered expression.

As they dove in front of a seemingly vacant waterfront she saw that he wasn't kidding. They were really going to sit on the dock of a bay.

"How cute; our first date at a beach." she sassed as the car slowed.

Damon glanced at the clock it was 5:45, they had just enough time to get to the center of the river. "It's not a beach Ms. Sassy it's a seaside." he corrected cutting the engine he getting out of the car with Bonnie following suit.

"What are you doing? He asked as she slipped a leg out of the car.

"Going with you?" her tone unsure.

Damon closed the distance between them. Lifted her leg back into the car and shut the door. He admired her baffled look a moment before reopening the door holding his hand out to her.

Bonnie smiled timidly covering her hand with his. When they were both at full height he slinked his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"Let me be the gentleman today." he said softly.

Bonnie bit her lip. "Because who knows when I'll see this side again." she teased as he pulled her towards the wooded port.

"I'll have you know I'm the chivalry king." he joked puffing out his chest. "You go head down I forgot my bag in the trunk." he said running back to the car.

Bonnie walked leisurely to the end of the dock noticing a small speedboat. Her heart rate sky rocketed this was so exciting. She heard Damon's footsteps nearing and grasped his hand tightly. "You have a speedboat!"

"Ow, and yes." he groaned easing himself from her death grip. He bent into the boat dropping the duffle, and picking up another item. Her eyes bounced from the item to him in aloofness.

"So it'll be easier just in case I have to jump in and save you again." he smirked.

She narrowed her eyes and let him slip on the life jacket. "You caught me on a bad day and you haven't had to save me since." she poked at the orange floating device. Damon laughed stepping into the boat before coaxing Bonnie inside. It seemed like every time she lowered her foot the thing moved causing her to lose her balance.

"If you don't hurry we're not gonna make it." he complained giving her good tug.

She yelped tumbling into the boat and into Damon's chest. "This is probably just how you wanted me. In your arms." she teased.

"Maybe." he shrugged in amusement.

"Well next time ask I'm pretty sure I just tasted my life jerk." she gasped sitting down.

He rolled his ash colored eyes and yanked the lever his sable hair blowing into his face. Shrugging out of his leather jacket he handed it to a shivering Bonnie. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were the anemic one."

"Must you always ruin the sweet moments with your satirical remarks." she exasperated allowing the jacket to swallow her form.

"Pretty much." he deadpanned.

Several minutes later he cut the engine they made it to the center right in the nick of time. Damon crooked his finger towards a weary Bonnie. "Come here."

"Why?" she questioned not trusting the gleam in his eye. He could be planning to throw her overboard or something.

"Just come." he sighed patting his lap.

"Promise not to throw me overboard." she bargained.

"I promise." he said quickly.

"You said that too fast." she pointed.

"You trust me?" he challenged.

Her lips clamped shut. "Yes."

"Then why are you still over there?" he contested.

She took a deep breath and cautiously crawled over to where he was sitting; stopping every time the boat swayed. Damon fought the urge to smile at the poor soul it still baffled him how she could be so excited and scared about being on a motorboat.

"Look there." he whispered pointing eastwards.

Bonnie followed his direction and seen the rising red-orange rays glowing against the amethyst hued sky. Her hand flew to her mouth at the picturesque scenery. Seeing the sunrise with someone you fancy was something that happens in the movies not real life; and even then the couples always watched sunsets. Who knew Damon was a closet romantic under all that cynicism.

"Its so beautiful." she managed after a couple minutes.

"You're beautiful." he countered encasing her in his arms earning a smile from her.

"How did you find this place?" she asked leaning against his chest.

"I used to come here and do this all the time when I was younger. Just to get away from everything." he admitted playing in her soft curls.

Her hair smelt of pomegranate and strawberries. "My mom would be looking for me for hours and I'd be right out here, watching the sunrise and the light ripples of the waters. Wishing my life could be as simple and calm as the waves."

"Your home life was pretty rough huh?"

"Lets just say I was pretty sure my dad was out to get me." he laughed humorously. "As weird as it sounds I think he's jealous of me and my mother's connection. Firstborn sons are supposed to click with their fathers. Tend to want to be just like good old papa. But I always admired my mother and hated that, still does. He figured that Mia would be my moms and I would be his, but I was a mama's boy and he would teased me relentlessly about it. Call me gay and soft because he feels it isn't right for me to be attached to my mother. When Stefan came around he figured God blessed him with another son to make up for the mistake. For me, so he dotes on Stefan.

Bonnie could hear Damon's heart crying and she wanted nothing more than to slap Giuseppe Salvatore. "Do you hate him?" she peeped moving her head slightly to see his eyes. "Your father, do you hate him?"

His eyes were still trained to the horizon in deep thought. "I want to Bonnie. I want to so bad and at times I think I do, but I'll never give him that much power over me."

She faced front again letting his words sink in. There was so much pain in his voice, pent up aggression that would probably never have the chance to confront its source. No matter what he said about his father Bonnie knew it was a part of Damon that yearned to be accepted by the bane of his existent, because she longed for the same thing with Abby.

"Do you hate her?" he asked breaking the silence.

She sighed having asked herself this plenty of times. Truthfully, even before speaking with Abby and finding out the skeletons in her father's closet; she never _hated_ the woman. She never knew her well enough to hate her, but she did hate that she left her. She hated how that one event marred her entire life. Hated how unworthy of love she would feel for having a deadbeat mother and overworking father.

"I don't hate _her _per se …I just hate how our fates evolved. I wish things could have been different. I wish I didn't feel like I had to prove myself and overachieve just to have a semblance of attention from my father and hope that it would somehow bring my mom back."

Damon nodded kissing her hair. "I used to wish a lot, but wishing is just craving for something you'll never have and giving out expectations to people that they will never reach."

Bonnie turned in his lap. "Without hopes and dreams and expectations what are we living for? Everybody has to believe in something Damon, and that something makes life worth living."

They stared at each other invigoratingly Damon felt as if somehow Bonnie was feeding his soul. Her words were so deep and raw and she was right. Hope is probably something you should never give up.

* * *

><p>Tyler slid out of Caroline's bed quietly shoving each leg in his jeans. He hated leaving her like this, but she looked so peaceful and he couldn't bare to wake her. It was 9 am and his mother had summoned him home to escort her to some mayoral press conference.<p>

"Ty?" Caroline hummed from the bed.

He exhaled. "Hey Care go back to sleep its early."

"Where are you going?" she asked not budging from her perch on the bed.

"I have to go to this press conference thing with my mom since my dad's still out of town." he explained.

Caroline rose her head from the pillow. "Will you be gone all day?" she asked in that whimsical-Tinkerbelle voice that only she could pull off.

"I don't know, but as soon as I'm released from duty you're the first person I want to see." he smiled kissing her forehead. "I had fun last night, text me."

She smiled briefly before resting her head back into her pillow. His last words making her feel like a booty call, but she brushed them off. She glanced at the clock and snorted; Caroline Forbes didn't get up until 10 am so that meant she still had an hour left of beauty sleep.

* * *

><p>"So now what?" Bonnie asked as the sun beamed high into the air.<p>

"Now." Damon drawled moving from behind her and standing up. "We swim."

"Swim?" she quirked. "Get real. You didn't tell me to bring a swimsuit."

He laughed throwing off his black t-shirt. "Don't tell me you've never skinny-dipped before?"

She lost her words just as Damon lost his pants. "I-I…"

Her, Elena, and Caroline had skinny-dipped plenty of times, but only with each other. Well Caroline had with this one guy Trevor before, but that was beside the point.

"I forgot you're a little on the prude side." he sneered kicking off his boots.

Her mouth twisted into a sour expression. "I am not a prude!"

"Then what's taking you so long to strip honey." he countered.

"I thought you liked my dress." she teased.

"I do, but I'll like you better out of it."

Her cheeks were on fire and she knew it by the glint in his eyes. "Damon I-"

"Chicken." he said teasing the waistband of his silky black _Armani_ boxers. "Come on. If you have something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it."

Bonnie scowled. "Get your money ready because I do have something you haven't seen and you wanna know what Damon? Class!" she hissed.

He stared at her a good minute before dropping his draws. Bonnie shrieked, then checked to see if she'd peed on herself, then all of a sudden her throat was parched. Damon's 'pet python was winking at her. She needed water.

He dove into the lake popping his head up a few seconds later pushing his pitch black hair to the back. "How about I close my eyes until I hear you crash into the water?"

She shook her head still in a state of awe. "How about I leave my bra and panties on?"

"Nope." he popped. "Then when you put your dress back on you'll be wet…ter." he wiggled his brows and she blushed again.

"Its hot enough for me to dry back off." she reasoned.

"Nope no deal. I want all or nothing, and by nothing I mean I want you in nothing." he asserted.

Bonnie shook her head stubbornly. "I'll capsize the boat and get your pretty little dress ruined." he threatened.

She narrowed her emerald orbs. "You wouldn't." he rocked the boat proving he indeed would.

"Okay!" she yelled. "Close your eyes and no peeking."

He nodded like the good little boy he wasn't and peeked like the good manipulator he was. Bonnie turned the opposite direction of him praising herself for choosing cute little boy shorts instead of a thong this morning. The dress fell unceremoniously on the boat floor with her discarded her sandals.

"I see London I see France I see Bonnie's underpants!" Damon wailed from the water.

"I said no peeking!" she shrieked covering herself with her hands. "What're you 5!"

He laughed rotating his head away from her. When she was sure he wouldn't peep her strapless bra got tossed and she hesitantly dropped her panties. Sitting by the ladder she dipped her right foot into the river shrinking back at the cool temperature. It would be better to just jump in than to ease in, with that she dived into the lake.

Damon swerved around at the splash and pouted. "No fair you cheated."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders innocently, brushing her hair back. "No I didn't. I'm as naked as you are."

"But you kept the life jacket over the jugs." he disputed,

"Rolling my eyes." she sighed. "Weren't you the one complaining about not wanting to save me today."

Damon glowered. "When do you ever listen to what I say?"

"Today." she said splashing water in his face.

She laughed at his shocked face and began back stroking away as fast as she could, but the vest made all her effort in vain. She barely moved two feet when he caught her leg pulling her back.

"Payback time." he laughed dunking her head under the water.

She popped up 2 seconds later hair stuck to her face. "Sore loser."

"Whatever." he smirked brushing back her bangs. "You look like a wet puppy."

She splashed him again. "Now we match." she teased poking out her tongue.

"Keep sticking that tongue out and I'm gonna bite it off." he warned.

They stared each other down challengingly with raised brows when Bonnie slowly stuck out her tongue again. When Damon didn't pounce her lips began to curl in victory; when he slinked up on her biting her tongue gently before sucking it into his mouth.

Her hands flew around his neck as he reeled her in closer. His hands traveled down the familiar curves of her back before landing on their second home. Bonnie whimpered as he wrote his name cursively across her lower anatomy. In turn her hands had drifted from around his neck down his sides, glided across each pack, before she traced them down his muscled back. Things were getting hot and heavy until Bonnie felt something hard poke her before slithering between her legs.

She jerked back screaming flailing her way back to the boat.

"What! What happened?" Damon shouted trying to gain back his composure and reel in his hormones.

Once he got inside the boat she had his leather jacket draped across her legs and refused to look up. At first he was bewildered as to why when a sea breeze passed through and he caught the draft. He grabbed a sock and stuck it on little Damon.

"You can look now princess." he smirked.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Damon!"

"What? I covered it up." he argued.

"Barely." she gasped trying, but failing to look away. His little soldier was still saluting her.

He grinned before getting to business. "What happened out there?"

"It was something in the water." she whined. "I felt it against…between…" she avoided his intense glare. "Down there."

At first Damon didn't couldn't quite put the pieces into the puzzle. "I was just playing about the piranhas, bambina. There's nothing out there."

"I know what I felt Damon I'm not crazy. What about snakes or electric eels" she threw out.

He pursed his lips. "Well how come I didn't feel it then?"

"I don't know." she shrieked. "Maybe it sniffed out our pheromones or something? It had to come through you to get to me!"

He was poised to ask another question when it dawned on him. His cheeks tainted cheery red. "That was me." he chuckled.

Bonnie squinted in confusion until Damon swiveled his hips causing his sock puppet to rock along. Now it was her turn to blush, her cheeks went burgundy at the new information. "Oh." she whispered.

"So should I try out for 'World's Deadliest Creature'." he snickered sifting through the duffle.

"Shut up." she glared.

Damon pulled out two towels tossing one to her. "Bonnie's afraid of the d-"

"Shut up!" she squealed flushed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Elena snuggled against Stefan's back wrapping her long arms around his torso. "Good morning." he smiled rolling to face her in the embrace.<p>

"Morning." she yawned. "What time is it."

"A little after 10. Someone sure had fun last night." he taunted.

She threw him a coy smile "I didn't hear your complaining."

Stefan basked in the moment relishing as Elena drew circles on his bare chest. She couldn't decide which part of Stefan she loved more between his arms, his muscled chest, and his Peter. To know that he was all hers made her outlandishly giddy she was one lucky girl.

"My dad has a dinner meeting today so party planners will be coming in soon to set up." he yawned sitting up.

Elena frowned at his movement and sat up also. "Are you required to attend?"

"Nope." he smiled. "Not this time." he scooted out of his king-sized bed and turned to his amour. "Shower with me?"

She twirled a long lock of her hair in mock-contemplation. "Nope."

Stefan batted those moodring eyes before smiling devilishly. "Suit yourself." he shrugged mischieviously. "I think I hear my dad coming."

"Stefan!" Elena called as he rushed into the bathroom. "Stefan I was just kidding." she cried banging on the locked door.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Please."

"I don't want too." Bonnie stated crossing her arms for emphasis.

"You said you trusted me." Damon reminded her.

"I just don't like the idea of having one less 'sense'."

"What are you afraid of the dark?" he teased.

She glared at him. "No, I just don't understand why _I _have to be blindfolded."

"Because the surprise is for you." he deadpanned. "Come on don't be difficult."

Damon poked out his bottom lip, metallic eyes shining, begging her through those amazingly thick lashes. "Alright." she caved.

He smiled in victory, but Bonnie held up one slender finger. "Under one condition. You give me a hint on where we're going." she finished.

"Okay." he answered slowly wheels already turning in his head.

Bonnie saw the mischief. "Damon…"

He placed a finger to her lips taking the scarf out of his pocket, and twirled his finger. After securing the covering in place he ripped the lever and the boat was off again.

"I'm still waiting for my hint." she sang.

"Well my _queen_ I'm taking you to a place that's only fitting for royalty like you." he snarked kissing her hand.

"Your hints suck." she harped.

Fifteen minutes later Bonnie heard the boat's growling dissipate. She heard light shuffling then felt herself being lifted out of the boat and back on solid ground.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" she asked anxiously.

"Patience my dear, we're almost there." he whispered in her ear.

"Okay take it off." he nearly shouted causing a couple passerby's to gawk.

She untied the knot impatiently gasping at the establishment before her. Damon snickered from behind her.

"White Castle." she tried to sneer, but the amusement was evident in her voice.

"I said a place suitable for a queen." he reminded between chuckles.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. "Lead the way Dr. Seuss."

After getting about a dozen of the famous square burgers, fries, and a couple orders of chicken rings for Bonnie they found a vacant picnic table to sit in.

"I used to love this place when I was little." Bonnie gushed attempting to steal one of Damon's burgers.

He scowled. "We're not that cool bambina." he joked tapping her hand.

"Can I ask you something?" she hummed biting into her nugget.

"Shoot."

"What made you kiss me that night?"

Damon stopped mid-sip sitting his drink back at the table. Ironically it was Stefan's words from earlier that egged him on. His brother's words had him analyzing every encounter he and Bonnie shared, besides some occasional flirting Bonnie hadn't really shown him any serious interest at least in his mind. She'd been traipsing with Kol and then she'd told him she had a crush on Klaus so that night he went for it. That coupled with how the moon made her sparkle in the dark, he couldn't help but kiss her.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Stefan had told me a couple days before that you had a crush on me-"

"That little traitor." Bonnie interrupted as Damon smiled wickedly. Her eyes flashed back to him. "You're just trying to get Stefan in trouble with me."

"Maybe." he shrugged. "Not my fault he can't keep a secret. Anyway-" he drawled. "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Go head drama king."

"We had this big argument about your 'supposed' crush on me Stefan kept going on and on about it, but I was telling him we were just friends. That night when I kissed you it wasn't planned, but the way the moon shined on you. The way you glowed it was almost like I was being drawn to you. It was supposed to end with the one on your cheek, but I couldn't stop. I had to taste your lips. And when you didn't push me away I knew that my brother-as always-was right. You did have a crush on me." a beat. "And I had begun to see you as more than just a friend." he finished staring directly into her eyes.

Her gaze was unwavering. "Why wouldn't you believe I had a crush on you? I practically spilled the beans to you in my drunken tirade." she reminded.

Damon laughed thinking back to that night then his face went serious. "Bonnie you were pretty wasted that night. I mean you thought you were princess Jasmine. Oh and maybe because I'd always hear about you sucking face with Kol." he snipped.

"It was only twice." Bonnie blushed a little smile tinkering her lips. "Were you jealous?"

He sent her a dirty look. "Was that what you were trying to do?"

She shook her head. "I'd never use Kol like that, we're friends."

"With benefits." Damon murmured.

Bonnie scoffed flinging an empty burger box his way. "It was a game, and I can't help it if he keeps planting unsuspected kisses on me."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Next time he kisses you I'm planting a whooping on his unsuspecting ass."

"There won't be a next time." she said reaching for his hands across the table. "I already talked to him about it."

He scoffed squeezing her hands. "If its one thing Kol and I have in common its that we're persistent bastards. Me and him have traveled this road before. Just be careful around him, his intentions aren't as pure as mine." he warned cupping her cheek. Thinking back to when Kol tried to take advantage of her at the party. Hi thoughts then drifted to yesteryears when the two of them fought over a different honey-coated lady.

As if reading his mind Bonnie questioned."You guys have liked the same girl before?"

Damon released her face. "Something like that. You ready to go?" he asked clearing up the debris.

There was definitely a story to that and she wondered if Kol would tell her. Scratch that she _knew _Kol would tell her she mused following Damon back to the boat.

* * *

><p>"Am I the only one who feels weird that Bonnie isn't here?" Stefan asked as the gang sat at one of the picnic tables at the beach.<p>

Elena side-eyed him. "No, it does feel a little awkward."

"That's because Bonnie's like our glue and we haven't seen her all day." Rebekah inserted.

"Yeah Ty said he seen her leaving at the wee hours of the morning." Caroline babbled in between stuffing her face with fries.

"Don't remind me." Stefan grumbled. "He woke me up early this morning asking for Jenna's address. I wanted to murder him."

"You and me both." Elena snipped.

"Hello my fellow comrades." Kol bellowed. "Where's Bonnie?"

Everyone looked at each other not knowing if they should tell him or not.

"She's with Damon." Caroline voiced slurping her milkshake.

"Caroline." they hissed.

"What? I didn't know it was a secret." she whispered.

Kol stood motionless for 0.2 seconds before exploding. "So Damon wins again, unbelievable."

"Kol, there wasn't any competition-" Stefan started.

"The hell it wasn't! He knew I liked her and he's been blocking me from the beginning because he blames me for Emily. But this isn't over you tell your brother game on Stefan." he warned stomping away angrily.

"So… I'd say he didn't take the news well." Jeremy smirked biting into his hot dog.

"Am I the only one who has the feeling of impending doom?" Caroline asked.

"Who's Emily?" Elena questioned next.

Stefan gave the guys a stern stare before enlightening the girls. "An old friend."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Damon laid side by side on the hood of his car watching the sunset. They were on the border of Virginia Beach parked between two tall oak trees.<p>

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked after several more minutes.

Damon lifted his head bringing a hand around her waist forcing her closer. He loved the way her body felt pressed against his. "Yeah, only once though."

"Was it everything you imagined it to be?" she asked rubbing her hand up and down his side.

"Yeah I would say so. Me and her." a crooked grin graced his lips. "We had an all consuming love."

"What was she like?" she felt Damon's hand pause from crawling up and down her thighs.

"She was strong, independent, stubborn, in some ways she was like you. A beautiful girl that marched to the beat of her own drum."

Bonnie saw the faraway gleam in his eyes. His brighter than blues thinking of a time long past and it hurt and softened her heart at the same time that he could feel so deeply about a person. She wondered if he had the same glint when he spoke about her? If he spoke about her? Or was this something specifically for her, his first love.

"Are you still in love with her?" she asked before she could stop herself. Damon cleared his throat and she could feel him closing off. "If you are its okay, just be honest with me."

Damon looked into her forest green eyes. Eyes that were so green and lively as the leaves in the trees, eyes that were pleading for his answer to be a no. Eyes that he would give the ideal answer too even if it was a lie.

"No." he said looking straight into her smiling orbs. "I think my heart's yearning for the attention of someone else now."

Bonnie smiled cuddling back into his side. "Have you ever been in love?" he flipped to her.

"Nope, but I hope to be soon." she answered.

"Can I ask you something and you don't have to answer if its too personal." he added on.

"Ask away." Bonnie offered.

"I know you're a virgin, but what's the furthest you've went with a guy?" he inquired.

She sat up to face him. "Hmmm, it was this one time I was taking care of a drunk friend at the beach and we somehow toppled on top of each other. We ended up in a heated make out session that borderlined soft porn."

Damon had the nerve to blush. "Lucky guy."

She smiled. "Exactly. I think said guy should count his blessings."

"Oh he is trust me." Damon laughed placing a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Why did you stop that night anyway. I mean if you hadn't hesitated then I would have still been under your spell." she joked.

He thought back to how he seen Emily's eyes in hers. "It wasn't the right time. It wouldn't have been right for me to take you without giving you the proper commitment."

"I still can't believe we're here, that you actually like me."

"Why wouldn't I?" he questioned. "You're just the kind of girl I need."

She smiled. "And what kind of girl is that?"

Damon smirked. " Down to Earth, funny, sassy, you're cute without even trying to be."

"I'm not usually the one that gets the guy." she confessed.

"I guess that makes us perfect for each other because I'm usually not the one to get the girl." he shrugged.

She gave him a wary look. "I find that very hard to believe."

He frowned at her words. "Despite what you may think, my looks don't get me everything. Especially the kind of girls I want I usually attract shallow girls. Two shallow people in a relationship equals bad." he joked.

Bonnie shook her head in amusement. "See this is how I like you. Fun and stress-free."

A comfortable silence fell over the twosome and Bonnie returned her gaze back to the setting sun; when she felt Damon's eyes burning her.

"What?" she laughed at his scrutiny.

"I just see so much in you, its weird its like you have this essence and it makes me want to be closer to you. Even when I give you hell and want you to go away something won't let me follow through."

"I feel like I should be recording this right now." she smiled. "I've never seen you so sweet thank you."

"Not to mention your sexiness makes my dick twitch." he said wiggling his brows.

"Damon!" she blushed. "There you go killing the moment again."

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't make it nasty." he laughed.

"Its getting late I guess we should head back." she said facing the forgotten sun.

Damon turned her chin with his finger. "Come home with me."

Bonnie's eyes widened a bit she hadn't expected him to ask that. "I don't know Damon."

"We've slept together before." he reminded eyes penetrating hers.

"It was different then."

"How?" he argued.

"Because you didn't want me then." she said meekly.

He sighed. "I just don't want the day to end." he admitted breaking the gaze.

Bonnie felt herself melting again. "I don't have any pajamas with me."

"What you never heard of skinny-sleeping?" he smirked.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "I'm kidding." he laughed. "We made it work before and it won't be any different this time. I promise. Just say yes." he peered.

She nibbled her lower lip. "Okay. Yes."

The drive back was a short one and this time when they entered the penthouse Bonnie got the chance to explore and look around. She felt like she was in some bachelor museum everything looked so expensive, so rich, and so Damon. The spa tub in the bathroom was her favorite and the open roman shower was so cultured.

Damon had made them the classic Italian meal-pasta and salad-and Bonnie swore she had two orgasms from its goodness. It wasn't like her grams lasagna it was more veggies and cheese and sauce than meat, but good all the same. They curled into a king-sized bed that seemed 2 feet bigger than the one in his other room and watched movies until the fell asleep. Damon had tried to put some space between them to ward off temptation, but during the night Bonnie had shifted to her side causing their position to turn into a "spoon."

* * *

><p>The next morning Bonnie woke up to alone, the faint sound of water coming from the bathroom letting her know where her distance lover had drifted off to. She rolled out of the bed pulling down the oversize t-shirt tip-toeing to peek into the bathroom. She giggled at Damon's shaving cream covered face.<p>

"What's so funny freckles?" he smirked rubbing a cheek against hers.

She cut her mirth filled eyes at him wiping the white substance off her jaw. "Let me do it." she pleaded watching him shave a couple spots.

Damon cocked a brow. "No."

"Please."

He looked into her puppy dog eyes and relented. "Fine." he breathed tapping the sink. "Hop on pop."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but allowed him to sit her on the sink with him located between her legs. Starting on his right side she glided the razor swiftly down his cheek, repeating the process until he was back smooth as a baby's bottom. Once she got to the left Damon began squeezing ever so gently on her bare thighs making it harder for her to concentrate.

"Damon…" she sighed. "You're gonna make me mess up."

He blinked innocently staring into her determined viridian eyes. "I'm not doing anything." he exhaled dragging his pointer up and down the inside of her thighs and up the shirt.

Sleeping with her last night had been torture, especially because she kept digging her ass into his 'Long John Silver.' He had to get up repeatedly to keep from ripping her clothes off. He watched as her stroke movements stilled and her tongue darted out to wet her drying lips. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed _something_. It didn't have to be sex, but he wanted her closer. Damon swiped his finger over Bonnie's slit and before he knew it she had him crushed so tightly into her middle he'd swear she was part boa constrictor. His manhood erected and she was pinned against the bathroom door in nanoseconds.

Everything started to happen really fast after that. Oops, there goes her shirt, whoops his boxers are gone, say bye-bye bra, yikes their naked dry humping like two hamsters in heat. Damon's mouth was no longer on Bonnie's and he was on his way down south when the words _"I'm 5'10 155lbs and my dick is like my own personal pet python, Bonnie I'd have your tight little snatch in a wheel chair when I got done with you ." _Ran through her hormone stricken mind her breath caught in her throat for a different reason and she inched back trying to guide him upwards. She respected and admired people who could have constructive lives bound to wheelchairs, but she did not want to be one.

"What?" he panted in disappointment eyes planted on the kitty cat that was meowing in front of him.

Bonnie clutched his shoulder trying to catch her breath. Damon was still knelt before her and the fact that she still felt his breath down there was utterly unnerving.

"Get up." she said breathlessly.

Damon got to his feet begrudgingly. She face palmed herself; how was she going to tell him she was afraid of his ding-a-ling. "We can't do this. Not right now I'm not ready yet."

He groaned. "I'm sorry bambina, it all happened so fast I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay." she interrupted putting her hands on his chest. "Lets just forget about it and get ready." she smiled walking away too quickly for his liking into the shower.

"I don't want to forget." he griped finishing his shave.

* * *

><p>"Are we going to be joined at the hip now?" Bonnie mused as he parked his Camaro in his usual spot. Klaus'.<p>

Damon chuckled. "I'd rather have you joined to my front." he suggested.

She snorted hitting his chest. "You're so gross."

As they went past the entrance Bonnie immediately spotted her besties. She felt like she hadn't seen them in days and couldn't wait to squeal about her day with Damon. "There's my girls."

"Oh joy." Damon huffed rolling his eyes.

"Be nice." she warned wagging a finger in his face.

"I'm not ready to share you." he pouted. "Mine."

Bonnie loved when he poked out that bottom lip. She knew he probably raised hell as a child, but just a bat of those eyes and the pout of his lip probably got him out of it. She couldn't help gracing it with a kiss. "Brat."

"Its my mommy's fault." he mimicked voice going up two octaves.

They were about 3 feet away from the gang when Damon clasped her hand drawing her near with the intention of showing the entire beach who she belonged too. He knew it was wrong to gloat, but he had a point to prove to Kol. Stay. Away. From Bonnie.

Kol grimaced as he watched Damon pull Bonnie into him when a sly grin crossed his lips.

"Cesco!" a sultry voice hummed.

Damon's incline to Bonnie halted abruptly. Ceased and desisted at the declaration. His body went rigid as he whipped his head to the left.

"Emily."

** *mini-rant*YOU GUISE! I can't with Elena's character, i try really hard to not let my disdain for her effect my story, but after her little "If i choose one i'll lose the other." mess i really want her to drown lol. Flip-side i heard there was Bamon goodness for the past 2 eps and more in the finale I guess JP wasn't April fooling us =).Back to the story-****Uh oh Emily's back but where the hell has she been lol; and just when Bamon were getting goo too lol. ****Flashbacks next chapter and it'll be primarily Damily or Emon(not sure about shipping name) with Stefonnie, and Klonnie will be back woop woop.**


	14. Operation: Case Of The Ex

***I own nothing [sad face] if I did than Bamon would be on and popping. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: I had major writers block this chapter that's why it took me so long to update. I'm apologizing right now if its sucky. I went back to chap 12 to edit the dates. Its 4****th**** of the July in this chapter where I'm almost halfway done with the story so I had to bump up a month since school starts back for them(in this story) in August. I know I said there would be flashbacks, but I decided instead to just do a chapter flash side-ways/one-shot of Emily and Damon's relationship with maybe mini flashbacks of their last argument in a future chapter if you guys would like that.**

**Operation: Case of The Ex**

Emily parked her milk white Mercedes in the Virginia Beach parking lot. She stepped out feeling the summer's air hitting her golden face, while the sea breeze blew through her long wavy hair. Taking a deep breath relished the familiar scent of the salty ocean. It had been too long since she visited home.

"Still smells like home." she smiled pushing her Gucci shades into her hair.

She had come to the beach straight from the airport with one thing on her mind. Damon. It'd be approaching year 3 since the last time they seen each other and she needed to explain to him why she left. More than anything she needed to move on, it was time for Damon to let her go. It was time for her to let Damon let her go. She needed to let him know that she didn't expect him to keep the promise he made to her that night. But like all things between her and Damon it would be easier said than done.

Feeling the sand against her now bare feet was refreshing. Sure there were beaches and sand everywhere, but nothing was like home. She held her white AE flip-flops in one hand and her long yellow summer dress in the other. Her heart began strumming faster as she strolled further inland her eyes searching for Damon. He loved the water so she'd bet money that he was around here somewhere, but that was 3 years ago maybe he quit surfing. She nibbled her bottom lip scanning the beach when her radar bleeped on familiar raven-haired guy walking very cozily with a petite caramel brunette.

A pang shot through her heart at the sight and she could feel her mission reworking itself in her mind. She saw the girl pull Damon in for a quick kiss before pulling away; and couldn't help but feel like Damon had replaced her already. That he no longer cared. The girl was pretty she couldn't hate on that; she was dressed casually in cut off white shorts with a blue and white bikini top peaking out of her tank top. Her dark curly hair was pulled into some sort of 'faux-hawk,' and she had a body that most girls would kill for.

Emily took a few more steps when she seen Damon pulling the girl in for what looked like another kiss and decided to make her presence known. There was no way in hell she was watching this chick kiss her man again. She worked too hard on Damon for another chick to profit from everything she taught. She couldn't stand to see him with someone else and had to be out of her mind to think she could let him go. That being said she put on the melodic voice she always did when calling his name.

"Cesco." she sang.

Emily saw Damon's body go frigid, almost as if someone pressed pause on Earth's remote. The girl he was with was inspecting him pointedly when Damon's head whipped so fast in her direction that she herself was stunned.

"Emily?" he said in a voice that sounded nothing like his.

Damon felt like Flounder just sprang out the ocean and smacked him. His mouth was slightly parted, body was still, and his breath somewhat labored. His eyes roamed over the sun-kissed girl he'd loved for so long. Her hair was longer now, down her back, the yellow sundress accenting the womanly curves that matured over the years. She'd also grown an inch or two since the last time they saw each other. Her full lips were tilted in a smile in obvious enjoyment of his scrutiny.

"Emily." he said again dropping Bonnie's hands running to meet the girl.

Emily met him halfway thrusting her arms around him lovingly, all the feelings she had for him crashing back to her like a freight train. It felt good, it felt right. She knew now that the speech she'd planned for him was null and void. Holding each other the way they were let her know that this kind of love never dies.

In hindsight Damon realized he just pulled a dick move with Bonnie. But to see Emily, up close and personal after all these years was mind-boggling to him. He had to feel her, hold her, touch her, just to make sure she was real. That she was still okay, on the outside he'd give her a clean bill of health. She looked just as good as she did the first day he met her.

Bonnie gawked openly wondering what the hell just happened. She stared at the reunited couple as Damon embraced Emily so tightly she thought he would break the girl's bones. Said girl had her head in the crook of Damon's neck eyes closed as if she was familiarizing herself with his scent all over again. Her hands were rubbing up and down his back and Damon rocked their forms like two lovers. Bonnie stood by idly feeling herself getting uncomfortable, and a tad insecure.

Emily opened her eyes to see green eyes still staring at her. Not maliciously just in questioning, almost like she was studying her. Out the corner of her eye she could see Kol smiling at her, and that little flutter in her heart was disturbing. Kol was the problem in her and Damon's relationship, but for some reason she couldn't end their friendship. Turning her gaze back to Damon she eased out of his grip. "I missed you." she said with a smile that was so familiar yet so foreign to the stunned Salvatore at the same time.

"I missed you too." was his automatic response. Wild eyes still ogling at her as if she was unreal. "Wow, I can't believe you're here." he said pulling her into him again for another quick hug. "What brought you back?"

Emily hunched a shoulder toying with her hair. "It was time." she finally said.

Damon nodded his head, he could see she wanted to say more but didn't press it. A beat went by before anyone spoke again.

"Alright, stop hogging the merchandise other people want to see." Klaus smiled pulling Emily into him.

"My favorite Englishman." she smiled squeezing him. "You still mooching off of the beach."

"You know it." he teased.

She eyed her other fair-weather friends taking in the new faces among the old. "Are you gonna be a stranger, Kol or come say hello." she questioned.

Kol smirked walking over to close the distance between them. As they embraced Bonnie let her gaze wonder to Damon who had a tick in his jaw. She rolled her eyes, her worst nightmare a reality. This was the girl that both Damon and Kol had a thing for.

She felt eyes on her and glanced up to see Klaus staring at her. She gave him a small smile and he greeted her with a little wink that made her chuckle softly.

Elena, Caroline, and Rebekah finished the small circle that had gathered around-the not so new girl-looking Emily up and down in distaste. Immediately pegging her as a problem as they observed Damon practically fawning all over her.

"That's Emily?" Elena whispered to Stefan. "That's your old friend?"

"More like Damon's _old friend_." Tyler supplied. Caroline took off her earrings, she'd backhand the chick if she touched Damon inappropriately. They'd worked too hard for her to come in and mess things up for Bonnie before they even got started.

"Don't forget she's Kol's old friend too." Jeremy interjected

Kol who had come back over shifted his eyes from the impending travesty. "I knew her first." he pointed out. "Besides it wasn't my fault she woke up and smelled the coffee."

"I knew doom would be coming, I told you guys." Caroline clamored.

"Shhh." Rebekah hissed. "This chick had her chance. Bonnie has Damon in the bag."

"That's what you think." Kol mumbled.

Stefan pushed past Kol to greet Emily. She was chatting it up with a blushing Jeremy when Stefan caught her eye. Stefan and Emily always had a weird bond; they weren't exactly close, but Emily had given him great advice when he was dating Katherine. Saying his pure heart was good for the vixen.

"Emily its good to see you." Stefan grinned going up to hug his friend. It had been saddened to hear about her impromptu departure, but he understood.

Bonnie couldn't help the surge of jealousy that shot through her at the sight of Emily, hugging _her_ boys. Yeah she went there, these were her guys, her friends, and she was human so she'd admit that she liked the amount of attention they doted on her. Back in Mystic Falls she was always the other friend to Elena, or the other friend to Caroline. Always looked over never looked at so when she came here, and was the life of the party her confidence shot up a ton. Maybe too much because now she was feeling bad about feeling jealous.

"Its good to see you to, Stefan. I see nothing has changed." Emily smiled.

He shrugged. "Just my girlfriend." he said pointing back to Elena. Emily blinked twice, if she didn't know any better she'd think the girl was her best friend Katherine. Emily gave her a wave that she returned.

"Are you back for good or…?" Damon trailed still close to her.

Emily hunched a shoulder. "I haven't decided yet."

An awkward silence fell over the group. One because Damon had yet to introduce Bonnie and Emily, and two it seemed like Damon forgot about Bonnie altogether.

In truth Damon didn't forget about Bonnie, in fact he was thinking about her that very moment. His mind working overtime trying to figure why Emily was here, and if she was going to tell Bonnie about the promise he'd made to always wait for her.

Kol threw his arm around Bonnie rubbing her bare shoulder. "I'm still here for you, love." he whispered kissing her cheek.

Bonnie crossed her arms as Kol remained by her side with a Cheshire cat grin. He'd planned to sneak Bonnie off somewhere later after the fair to swoon her and basically shit on Damon's name, but Emily's surprise visit definitely worked in his favor. He wouldn't need to shit on Damon's name, because Damon would do all the work for him as evidenced today. Everyone knew that Damon was still in love with Emily so he'd want to spend every waking moment with her leaving Bonnie open to him.

It was like Damon had Kol radar because blue-eyes snapped to Bonnie just as Kol was pulling his trespassing lips away from her jaw. Bonnie looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment before lifting her chin in defiance. Damon had no reason to act jealous when he was all in Emily's air space. The eternal stud took 3 swift steps back disengaging her from the wannabe Casanova.

"Come here I want you to meet a good friend of mine." he gushed.

Bonnie groaned inwardly as Damon lead her the three paces it took to get to his 'friend.' She wanted to snatch away from him because she was a little pissed at the way he discarded her when Emily popped out of planet nowhere.

Damon cleared his throat. "Bambina this is Emily."

Emily gave him questioning stare, but smiled warmly at the girl anyway, though her eyes held a glint. Bonnie gave her a wary grin focusing her gaze back on Damon expectantly. Emily watched the way Bonnie's eyes brightened when looking at Damon. Damon had on that sly grin he always wore and she knew Bonnie probably loved the arrogant persona he emitted. She should know because that was part of what drew her in.

Suddenly Damon caught the awkwardness of this situation when he recognized the way Emily glared at Bonnie. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was jealous, but he didn't care because she was the one who left him. All he knew was that his next words would either make or break his budding romance with Bonnie.

"Um, Em this my-" a beat. He stared into Emily's doe eyes as his words faltered; than back down into Bonnie's slightly slanted viridian ones. He knew what he _should _say. Knew after the amazing day they had together what he wanted her to be, but that was this morning. That was before Emily dropped in, before his feelings became confused again. Was it wrong that deep down he wanted both of them? "This is my Bonnie." he said awkwardly.

Emily exhaled, Bonnie frowned, the girls sighed, Stefan rolled his eyes, Klaus shook his head, Jeremy and Tyler chuckled, and Kol smiled triumphantly.

Emily took this as her in. Damon didn't have the balls to call her his girlfriend so that meant his heart still belonged to her. "Well its nice meeting you 'his Bonnie'." she joked sticking out her hand. "I'm _his _Emily."

Bonnie accepted the handshake with the hand not entangled with Damon's. It was something about the way she said 'his Emily' that wasn't sitting too well with her, but Damon was staring at her so she added a "Nice to meet you too." politely.

"Since you're here Emily, maybe you'd like to join in our 4th of July festivities." The green-eyed brunette suggested.

Caroline and Rebekah looked at Bonnie as if she was crazy, and Damon's eyes went wild. His bambina always had the best ideas.

Emily plastered on a fake smile. "I would love that, but first I was wondering if we could go for a walk down the boardwalk and catch up?" she directed at Damon.

His eyes glittered before shifting to Bonnie, who was trying her hardest not to choke this chick. The audacity she had asking him right in front of her. Damon offered her smile that was meant to be apologetic, but came out elated. Emily watched on curiously as he sauntered him and the teen to the side.

"Bambina, do you mind if I take a rain check from the bbq and meet you at the fair?" he was standing before her now grasping her hands again in that little way she thought was so cute, but now hated. She hated it because his baby blues were coaxing her to say it was okay, that she didn't mind even though it wasn't okay and she did mind.

He laced their fingers inching her closer so he could reach her ear. "I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." he whispered.

She rested her head against his chest while he perched his chin on top of hers. He did a little shimmy against her front causing a light laugh to escape her lips.

"Okay," she relented but as the word left her mouth she regretted it. Stefan's advice ringing in her head like a cowbell. _He'll only treat you how you allow him to Bonnie._ And here she was _allowing_ him to go out with another woman.

"I knew you wouldn't mind." he smiled excitedly kissing her temple.

Emily clasped her hands. "Did you get permission?" she taunted

"Shut it, short stop." he replied wrapping Bonnie in his arms. "I'll meet you tonight." he promised giving her a chaste kiss in his favorite spot. The corner where her lips met.

Emily refused to let envy rear its head as she viewed Damon cup Bonnie's cheeks. As she smiled in response to something he'd whispered into her ear. She didn't care that his eyes were doing that smoldering thing that they used to do with her. Damon made a promise to her so she was solidified in her place in his life. She came back to let him go, but seeing him now she was ready to give it her all. To give him her all again and no one was going to get in her way.

"Shall we?" he smirked reaching for Emily's hand.

"We shall." she smiled back winking at Bonnie.

"I know you saw that." Kol instigated jamming her side.

Stefan saw Kol brewing trouble and intervened. "B?" he spoke going over to the twosome.

The brunette stepped away from Kol to where Stefan and the girls were. "Hey Stef." she said pulling him into a bone crushing hug that he returned wholeheartedly.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

She nodded as they fell out of the embrace. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know Bon, maybe because some tramp just scurried off with your man." Caroline shrieked. She couldn't understand why Bonnie was so calm about this; she needed to be pulling hair and kicking ass.

Bonnie shook her head incredulously. "They're just friends."

Stefan bit his tongue, but Kol said what he was thinking. "Friends? Is that what Damon told you." Kol laughed.

"Kol." Stefan warned.

"That's what I heard too." Elena shrugged as Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Yes. They're just friends now he's over her, he told me so." Bonnie voiced confidently though on the inside she was questioning herself.

Kol pursed his lips ignoring Stefan's warning. "I'm just saying, she's a lot-"

"I say we all head over to barbeque Jenna and Ric are already gone." Stefan interrupted pointing to the parking lot. "And Alaric isn't the best griller and he may need help."

"That would be where I step in." Klaus sighed bemused.

"You barbeque?" Bonnie asked why eyed.

"Yes angel, I'm from England not 220 B.C."

The girls laughed. "I didn't mean to offend you." she giggled.

"Well you could make it up to me." He suggested as his rose lips curled into a smile.

Bonnie raised a brow. "And how would I do that?"

"Ride with me to Jenna's and be my date for the day."

Kol rolled his eyes then frowned when she took his brother up on his offer. Bastard.

* * *

><p>"Two…" Damon trailed off to look at Emily a reminiscent smile on his lips. "Two Rocky Roads please." he told the cashier at the ice cream booth.<p>

Emily's eyes lit up as Damon relayed her favorite ice cream flavor. He still remembered, he still cared. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard in convincing him to give them another try, maybe its not too late.

"For you." he said offering her the cone. "You still like this kind right?"

She clasped her hand around the cone purposely grazing his. Damon's eyes flicked to hers as she let her tongue travel around the muddied ice cream never wandering her honey browns from his ice blues. "I love this kind." she finally answered.

Damon felt himself getting infatuated with her once again just from that one action. If Bonnie wasn't in the picture he'd be eating that ice cream off of her right about now.

"I'm glad to see you're still doing good." Damon smiled. "I was worried about you." he finished breaking the silence.

"Really?" I would have never guessed." she sassed.

"You know me better than that Em. Of course I was worried." he argued.

She laughed somberly. "So its just Em, now. No more 'bella' or 'amore'."

Damon laughed zooming his tongue around the melting chocolate. "Last time I checked you hated when I called you that. You'd always say 'its Emily, Ms. Benjamin if you're nasty." he teased in a high pitched voice.

She laughed hitting his hand. "Did not _Cesco."_

Damon groaned. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

She chuckled. "How's your mom anyway?"

"Still traveling around being the sweetest diva ever. How's Ms. Lisa?" he countered.

"Great. She just pinned another one of her novels to be made into a motion picture." she gushed about her mom's new deal.

What should have felt several degrees of weird from how they left things, felt strangely calm. Almost how they used to, and that bothered him. They didn't end on a good note, at least on his end. She'd left him. Went poof like a thief in the night never to be heard of again. She did however leave a phony note saying she needed space, needed to find herself again away from him; but that she'd keep her promise forever and he should keep his. Now that the initial excitement from seeing her settled down he was pissed.

"So, why are you really back?" he prodded starting their stroll again.

"For you Damon isn't it obvious." she shrugged.

"Be serious." he scoffed. On the inside his heart was racing, she couldn't be serious could she? More importantly would he take her back? Could they go back or has that ship sailed? He did promise to always love her, it was the least he could after all the pain he caused her.

"I am." she flipped. "You remember the promise you made to me."

Damon stopped walking turning to her. "I remember what you told me to do with it."

"I was hurt then, Damon. I was angry and confused…" she began.

"So was I, but that was 3 years ago Emily. Three years without even a phone call, you made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"That's not true."

"You left Emily. After everything we'd been through you left without even the decency to tell me goodbye." he said reliving all the emotions all over again.

"I knew if I seen you, I'd change my mind, I'd break so I wrote the note-"

"The note." he chuckled tossing the rest of his cone into the trashcan. "The epic 'I love you, but I lost myself' note. Classic."

Emily grabbed his hand. "We were spiraling out of control Damon. A big ball of fire that incinerated everything in our paths. We needed the space, but now I'm ready to try again."

Damon looked at her incredulously. "Why would you want to be with me after everything I've done to you?"

"Because I still love you Damon." he diverted his gaze to the busy boardwalk, he didn't deserve her love, and she didn't deserve his. Her soft hands cupped his face. "And I know you still love me." she whispered.

He removed her hands and began walking again. All this was too much it almost seemed too convenient and he was just waiting for Ashton to pop and say he was being Punk'd or Kol to come out with Bonnie to show her how much of a pig he was. The thought of Kol bringing Emily here had crossed his mind, but he looked just as star struck as he did when she popped up. Emily followed behind him wondering if she'd just made a mistake, that maybe she should have stuck with just trying to get closure.

"I thought you'd be happy about this." she said softly.

"I am its just-" he sighed.

"Its her." she ended for him when he cocked a brow. "Do you love her?" she asked so lowly she barely heard herself.

"I don't know." he answered honestly. "I just know that I don't want to hurt her like I hurt you."

Emily averted her gaze ahead briefly than caught his gaze again. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes." he said without a doubt causing a victorious smile to etch across her lips. "But I don't want too." he admitted. "I don't think I can keep that promise I made you anymore. Maybe if you would have came back earlier, or if I didn't meet Bonnie-"

She felt her heartbreaking but covered it with bitterness. "So what is she? Is she your friend, a summer fling…fu-" Emily interrupted. Damon shot her a glare.

"She's none of your business." he voiced seriously.

Emily looked to him shock written all over her expression. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Yes you did." Damon corrected.

She smiled then dropped her eyes to her feet. "Okay, I did, but I'm just surprised that's all. I never knew you to go younger is all."

"You haven't known me for 3 years." he pointed out. Each time he said it the compassion he felt for his distant lover turned into a mixture of hurt and pain. He felt some kind of way at the tone she was using regarding Bonnie's age and their status. He didn't know if it was annoyance or embarrassment, either way he fell to the defense. "And if you must know I usually don't. She's special."

"So where does that leave me and you?" she retorted.

Part of him wanted to tell her to go to hell he was with Bonnie now, but part of him wanted to try again and he hated that part. "That leaves us to fate." he smirked.

Emily laughed at the insider, but could see the indecisiveness on his face. The uncertainty. Despite the strong front the was displaying inside he was a mess. She knew it because she knew him and no matter what Damon was saying now he was questioning it.

They found themselves in front of a little sandwich shop and Damon opened the door waving her in. they had a lot to discuss starting with her change of heart. Sure, part of Damon was jumping for joy, but unbeknownst to himself the spell that Emily once had over him was wavering.

* * *

><p>Bonnie frowned picking at her burger while all the others were caked up with their 'boos' digging into their plates.<p>

"Why the long face, love?" Klaus said sitting beside her.

"Everyone has someone, but me." she said laughing at herself. It was pathetic that she missed Damon already.

"That's not true you have Kol." he heard her snort to that. "You have me." he added on.

She stopped playing with her food and stared into his blue eyes. "Now that's comforting." she smiled.

"When will dear old Damon be coming back anyway?"

Bonnie shrugged. "He said he'd be back in time for the fair, but who knows he is with his 'first love'." she meant as a statement, but it came out snippily.

"Does it bother you that he's out with her?" Klaus questioned.

"It does, but I couldn't tell him no. He looked too excited." she relayed.

Klaus nodded. "Yeah they haven't seen each other for a while, I'm sure its innocent."

She nodded her head. "I feel dumb for even allowing myself to be insecure about this. He told me he's not in love with her anymore so I shouldn't be worried." she asked more than stated.

The sandy-haired man sat back in the little plastic chair. He couldn't say if Damon lied to Bonnie or not, but he had spoken to Damon earlier this morning and he was all about Bonnie. He even said he was letting Emily go, but letting Emily go while she was away was the easy part. It would be letting her go now that she was back that would be hard. He stared at the teen who was longing for someone to put her worrying mind at ease and Klaus took it upon himself to do it.

"No you shouldn't be." he agreed. "It's a shame that he doesn't see that all he needs is right in front of him."

She gave him a quizzical look.

"You know Lucy left yesterday." he spoke again his eyes on the red kool-aid he was sipping.

Bonnie frowned she forgot Lucy was leaving back to Paris to spend the 4th with her mom. Yesterday her day had been all about Damon and she didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. She felt two hands tugging on the curls that ran down the middle of her head and rolled her eyes. Damon had convinced her to let him play in her hair after her shower which consisted of him using monstrous amounts of gel and mousse for his 'creation.'

"What." she said impatiently to Kol, he was such a baby sometimes.

"I feel neglected." he pouted.

"I don't know who's the biggest attention whore, you or Damon." she joked standing up.

Kol had a disgusted look on his face. "Never compare me to that _commoner._" he grimaced.

Bonnie laughed when she was suddenly flung over a strong back.

"Stefan put me down!" she shrieked hitting his back.

"Not until you stop moping." he chuckled swinging her around.

She felt the little bits of burger she'd just eaten crawl up her throat. "Okay if you don't put me down I'm gonna throw up all over your hot back." she warned.

Stefan slid his hands down the small of her back, twisting her body until he had her in a bridal style position her bare thighs against his warm forearms. Fingers digging gently into her sides. "You think my back is hot?" he questioned, green eyes glowing.

Bonnie smiled. "Nope. I just wanted you to put me down."

"But you're not down." he said creasing his forehead.

She gripped his nipple through his shirt twisting until Stefan released her. "Now I am."

He went to twist hers back but Bonnie smacked his hand. "Bonnie thinks my back is hot." he sang teasingly to get her back instead.

"It was a lie." she said chasing after him. Elena and Caroline giggled as the two ran around the backyard.

Stefan continued singing the tune when Bonnie screamed out she hated him. He smirked. "Love you too Bon."

Kol rolled his eyes bemused. "Are you guys about ready to head back to the beach for the fair?"

Stefan stopped running belching right in Bonnie's face. "Eww." She grimaced flailing her hand. "Pig."

"Sorry." he shrugged rubbing his belly.

Bonnie shock her head amusedly. How could he be so cute yet so ill-mannered. "You're so gross." she commented.

Stefan poked out his tongue and she narrowed her eyes.

"Come on guys, last person who pulls in is buying the group tickets." Elena called to everyone else.

* * *

><p>Damon raised his cup in cheers as Emily raised hers. "To old lovers being new friends." she smiled sweetly.<p>

He stared at her while she ate a small smile on his lips. She was still so beautiful, he remembered the days when he used to sit and take pictures of her for hours.

"What?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." he chuckled when his phone buzzed.

It was Bonnie telling him she was at the gate heading into the fair.

"Girlfriend checking up on you?" she sipped her coke.

"No, just checking in." he said as his finger tapped a reply across the screen. The fact that he was sitting with Emily, but couldn't wait to get back to Bonnie was too surreal for him.

Emily sighed. This was going to be harder than she expected, Bonnie had a hold on him already but she had an idea. Once she told her about Damon's not so squeaky clean past than if she was sane she'd run to the hills leaving her to clean up the mess.

Bonnie hooked her arms between Elena and Caroline with Rebekah rounding out the quartet,

"What are we riding first?" Elena queried.

"The only thing I'm riding is the carousel." Caroline lamented. "I worked too hard on my hair for it to get messed up."

"Party pooper." Bonnie chastised.

"Whatever you'll be wishing you did the same after Lena drags you to the 'Tilt-O-Whirl'."

Bonnie flashed her eyes to Elena who had a mischievous grin on her lips. "Lena…" she started.

"We better get going before the line gets long." the leggy brunette squealed dragging Rebekah and Bonnie.

* * *

><p>"Italy was lovely." Emily gushed to Damon about her travels with her mom. "I thought about you a lot there." she directed to Damon who blushed.<p>

She was taking her precious time eating her ham and cheese sandwich. She wanted to spend as much time as possible alone with Damon in hopes he'd see how good they still were together.

Damon was getting fidgety. The more time he spent in the damn sandwich shop the more time he was leaving Bonnie alone with Kol. His eyes shifted to Emily who was drinking her third refill of iced tea. Their eyes met and she blushed a bit and he blushed back despite himself.

"I'm almost done." she assured playing this innocent 'friend' role to a T.

"Take your time." he smirked twirling the straw around in his bourbon. Hey it was happy hour so it was perfectly fine for him to grab a little drink in midday.

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt crossed eyed as she stumbled out the 'House of Mirrors' she looked at her cell seeing that it was already 4 with no sign of Damon. He was late.<p>

She looked around the crowded fairgrounds when hands covered her eyes. "Kol." she sighed.

"Guess again." Stefan cooed in her ear.

She peeped up at his beaming face. "Where's Lena?"

"Her and Elijah are doing bumper cars." his voice tinged with annoyance.

"And does that bother you?" she taunted.

"Does it bother you that Damon is out with his ex." Stefan winced as soon as the words left his mouth.

Bonnie's jaw set. "Should it?"

Stefan shook his head in the negative. "I was just kidding." he placated.

It was to no avail because she had already figured out that allowing Damon to skip off with that tramp was a mistake. She seen the little glint in Emily's eyes, but chose to ignore it because everyone was telling her how sweet she was. Emily wanted him back and only a fool would turn a blind eye on that and Bonnie was no one's fool.

"You think it was a mistake to let him go out with her, don't you?"

Stefan shrugged and began walking to the big circular ride in the center of the fair. "I think they need closure."

"Closure?" she repeated confusingly.

"Damon's going to kill me for this but Emily practically vanished on him in the middle of the night. No goodbye, no break up, only a promise to come back."

Bonnie blinked uncontrollably at the news. "So she's back for him?"

Stefan shrugged again and Bonnie wanted to shake him. "That's something you'll have to ask Damon. Hey ride the Ferris wheel with me."

She was really looking forward to going on the Ferris wheel with Damon; but he still wasn't here, and after what Stefan told her she wasn't even sure she wanted to ride anything with him.

The caramel haired heartthrob sensed her hesitance. "Come on B you know you want too." Stefan teased pinching her cheek.

She swatted his hand away. "I promised Damon I wouldn't ride it without him."

Stefan rose those deliciously thick eyebrows. "Damon doesn't have to know." and just like that they were strapped up and ready to roll.

* * *

><p>Damon and Emily walked into the annual 4th of July Fair five minutes later in search of Bonnie. He came across Elijah with an almost smitten looking Elena. Rolling his eyes he stepped to the twosome he knew this chick couldn't be trusted.<p>

"Lets go ask Katherine Jr. if she's seen the others." he said tugging Emily through the crowd.

Emily merely shrugged. She wasn't looking for Bonnie anyway.

"Elena." Damon called as he walked upon the clone.

Elena looked like that cat who ate the canary. "Damon, you're just now getting here?"

"Yeah I got held up where's Bonnie?" Elena glanced at a suspicious looking Emily.

"Last I seen her she was with Klaus." she supplied seeing Stefan and Kol coming near.

"Damon you finally decide to grace us with your presence." Kol snarked.

"Shut up dick, where's Klaus?" he retorted.

All eyes went to Kol. "How am I supposed to know? It isn't like I carry him in my bloody pocket." he snorted.

"Damon!" he heard his little bird hum.

His irritation immediately went to excitation. He turned around seeing her and Klaus with matching cotton and candies, and his bambina's arms filled with stuff animals. Anger twitched inside of him, but he had no one to blame, but himself for letting Emily talk him into going to get fireworks. Now his girlfriend had loads of shit that he hadn't won for her. Wait she wasn't his girlfriend they were just dating. Just dating.

"I see someone or ones have been winning you things." he tried amused but it came of anything but.

Bonnie looked at the alligators, teddy bear, and tiger in her arms. " I won a couple myself if you must know." she chanced a glare at Emily who was standing a little too close to Damon for her liking. "Emily. I'm glad to see you've finally returned him."

"Oh I couldn't steal him forever." she smiled facetiously.

"You could have fooled me." Bonnie blurted before biting her cotton candy.

Damon's eyes bugged. "What was that?" Emily asked taking a step forward.

"Hey, bambina let me help you eat that so we can ride the Ferris wheel." Damon intervened just when Bonnie's lips parted. She wrenched her eyes from the imposturous brunette and stared at Damon.

"Fine." she sighed allowing him to take some of the stuffed animals away from her as they separated themselves from the group.

"She still wants you Damon." She voiced feeding him pieces of the blueberry cotton candy that matched his eyes.

"She knows we're only friends." he assured making sure to let his lips linger on her nimble fingers.

"I don't believe her." Bonnie disagreed feeding him another piece. "She came back to win you back."

"Bambina, its not like that." he reasoned. "I told her that wasn't an option."

She shook her head. "I know how girls are Damon, she's trying to game you."

Damon snorted. "You're just being insecure Emily isn't like that."

Bonnie glared at him shoving the last piece of cotton candy in his mouth. "I'm not insecure asshole."

"How am I an asshole. " he said with wild eyes.

"Rule #1 never call a girl insecure especially after spending the whole day with your ex."

"So you're mad at me because I'm little late." he voiced scooting into the Ferris wheel cart next to her.

"I'm not mad at you I'm just..." she trailed off. "Promise me if you feel like you're falling back in love with Emily you'll let me go."

"Bambina..." he whispered as the attendant buckled them in.

"Promise me Damon." she said doing the thing with her lip that made him want to devour her. "At least that way we'll still be able to part friends."

"Fine. I promise." he sighed as they began their ascend to the top. "But you have nothing to worry about." he reassured with a tantalizing kiss as the reached the peak of the ride.

She wanted to believe him, but somewhere deep within her was telling her this was the beginning of the end.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled his Camaro into Jenna's driveway and halted the engine. Their parade had been cut short by a tropical storm coming near. The ride to Jenna's had been a quiet one, the only consistent noise being the pitter patter of the rain.<p>

"Come home with me tonight." he said softly facing her.

Bonnie smiled a little. "I promised Elena and Care I'd stay home tonight for girl's night."

"Of course." he said rolling his eyes.

"Tomorrow we'll spend the day together." she promised teasing his lips.

Damon deepened the kiss pulling her unto his lap. His hands went to her side slowing coaxing them to slow wind. Bonnie's hands still cupped his face until she trailed her left to play with his ear.

"This is what you'll be missing while you're in there with the cackling hens." he mumbled against her lips.

Bonnie laughed biting his lips one more time. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Well we've been absent from each other all day." he grumbled.

"Goodnight Damon." she giggled.

"Night Bonnie." he mocked.

* * *

><p>For some reason Damon found himself at his penthouse tonight. He knew if her went home Stefan would be asking him a million questions about the deal with Emily that Damon couldn't and wouldn't answer. He didn't even know himself and honestly if he couldn't be with Bonnie tonight he'd rather be alone.<p>

Wrapping a fluffy white towel low on his waist as he stepped out the shower he thought about driving back to Jenna's and forcing Bonnie home with him. Didn't she know stormy weather was cuddling weather. When he strolled back into his room he heard a knock on the door.

An insolent smile plastered on his face. He knew Bonnie would change her mind. Still clad in the towel he sauntered to the door swinging it open.

"Emily?"

She was drenched from head to toe from the rainfall. She was on her way to Katherine's but she had to see Damon. If they couldn't work things out they at least she engage in a probable goodbye.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stunned.

"I had to see you." was her answer.

"Why?"

She stepped past him inviting herself in. "Because I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Emily-"

"No Damon, how can you push our love aside after everything for some girl you barely know."

Damon's cheeks flushed red with anger. "You know nothing about me and Bonnie okay."

"I know she doesn't know how you like everything spic and span because when you were younger your dad used to beat the hell out of you when anything was out of place. I know she hasn't a clue about how you almost died after a snorkeling accident and my blood was the blood that helped saved you." she said as tears ran down her flushed face and Damon felt tears brimming in his own at the memory. He had hit his head on the end of a cliff diving and he was losing a lot of blood fast because of the anemia.

"I know she doesn't know that the spot just above your hipbone drives you to the brink of ecstasy." she continued stepping closer to him. "Or that when you make love you cry." she stood on her tip-toes placing a single kiss on his nose.

"Please…" he begged feeling his resolve falter. "Don't do this."

"Don't we owe it to those three hard years we loved each other to end it right. To give each other the closure we were denied before." she whispered deathly close to his lips her hands now resting on his damp chest.

"I forgive you, Damon. I forgive you for everything." she kissed him with as much passion she could muster. If he was to push her away and move on with this new girl than at least she could say she gave it her all.

But Damon didn't push her away. He pulled her closer.

**I feel some Damon hate coming lol, and he'd been good all chapter too. Will he tell Bonnie about what happened with Emily? Will he go back to Emily? Will Bonnie ask Damon about what Stefan told her? I hope the chapter wasn't too bad I had major writers block. Thanks for reading**


	15. Operation: Ring The Alarm

***I own nothing [sad face] if I did than Bamon would be on and popping. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: Okay so everyone hates Emily…good. I honestly didn't know what to write her since we were only given little snippets of her in the show, but I wrote the last chapter like 6 times and was beyond flustered trying to find direction. I didn't want her to be another Bonnie so I made her a mixture of Katherine and Bonnie. Damon and Emily have unresolved feelings towards each other and you guys know how it is when you have that one you let get away but don't give up on him yet. Seeing how Damon is quintessentially the character that can't let go I thought it would be OOC for him to not do **_**something**_** in regards to Emily. Its like yeah I have Bonnie and she's amazing, but me and Emily we went through things so don't I owe her something. **

**MissParis: Nooooo, I didn't mean for that line to come off as Bonnie wanting all the guys. That's why I put friends in there I do not want her to be like Elena so I'll delete or edit that paragraph if I have too lol. I just hate the show never touches on how she feels about always being in the background so I tried to show it here, but yeah (goes to edit).**

**ManUgirl, I really liked your review and I didn't feel offended or anything you actually motivated me to look deeper in the depths of my imagination lol thank you. I actually wished I would have killed off Emily because I had a cool plot that way, but it was too late. And you were partly right about some of your points although I didn't plan on drawing out some long triangle. There isn't too much Damon/Emily interaction which I know you guys are happy about. Mostly Bamon Enjoy.**

**Operation: Ring the Alarm**

The first time Damon met Emily he had bumped into her after coming out of one his court appointed anger management meetings at the hospital. He was 16 years old and he, Mia, and Carmela had just relocated back to Virginia when Damon and Giuseppe's rivalry started again. His problems carried over into the classroom when jealous classmates-males-would taunt him about his eyes and demeanor, because Damon would get all the girls. They'd hurl gay slurs at him and other things just like Giuseppe often did at home, but unlike with his father Damon could fight them so he did. After his 6th fight within the first 3 months of his return the principal made a report to the school board and it flowed from there.

Emily was a candy striper at the hospital. What she was doing around the psychiatric ward he didn't know. He figured she'd gotten lost, but he bent down helping her pick up the few pills he'd knocked over. She gave him a polite smile and went about her way. Damon never gave her a second thought.

The next time he seen the pretty honey skinned girl with eyes the color of brown sugar was about 6 months later. He'd been in at the hospital getting tested for cancer and some other diseases and she was there, once again dropping off medicine. She had wandered into the room where Damon was waiting and he caught her pilfering some Vicodin.

"I don't think they pay you to swipe the meds." he said cockily startling the brunette.

Her eyes flashed with fear for two seconds then were replaced with annoyance. "I don't think I'm paying you to be in my business."

He laughed running a hand through his midnight locks. "Who are you stealing them for?"

She squinted her eyes then relented. She'd already been caught might as well entertain him. "And what makes you think they're not for me?"

"I've been around druggies, you're not the type." he deadpanned.

"Looks can be deceiving." she retorted rounding the pale, sickly boy as a lion would its prey. He was easy on the eyes so she decided to humor him a little.

"They can be." he agreed. "But you didn't say I was wrong."

She smiled despite herself shaking her head. "My best friend says these puppies give the best boost." she informed. "I figured I'd try it."

"Following the advice of a druggie ah." he replied.

"She isn't a druggie!" the girl snapped. "Besides...I'm sure you have a little secret of your own too."

Damon nodded this girl was just his type. Strong, determined, and rebellious. "Your secret's safe with me."

She returned the smile walking over to the bed he sat on. "I'm Emily."

"Damon." he smirked.

* * *

><p>Damon snapped out of his thoughts as the sound of the shower dessimated. He figured drowning his memories of he and Emily's first meeting with a bottle of Belvedere would calm his churning nerves. It was kind of ironic that not even two weeks ago he'd been sitting in the exact same spot doing the exact same thing. That time he'd been fidgeting because he'd wronged Bonnie; and now he was chastising himself for returning that kiss. Twenty-four hours hadn't even passed and he already broke his promise to Bonnie. The look in Emily's eyes and the conviction of her words shot down any walls he built-up concerning her. When she said she forgave him, that it wasn't his fault he cracked. Cracked like little pieces of porcelain; because the guilt of his selfish act and the domino effect that happened afterwards had been eating at him. Eating away bits and pieces of him for the last 3 years because he knew he done the wrong thing.<p>

So he kissed her. Well kissed her back because he finally felt free. Eradicated from that burden of thinking you ruined a person's life. A person you loved and hated with equal passion; although Stefan, Carmela, and even Emily's mom assured him that everyone made mistakes; no one could free him from the guilt, no one but Emily herself. So he kissed her back. Let freedom ring as his lips stroked hers back allowing the tainted embrace of their tongues. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel something when they kissed because that familiar little surge of ardor was still there, but it wasn't white heat. Not like the feverish caresses he had with Bonnie that would send his body into overdrive from want. Nope that kiss just didn't have that finesse, so did that mean he didn't love her? He shook his head, nothing went that easily for him and it wouldn't start now.

Now he was left with new remorse. Remorse from kissing Emily when he promised Bonnie it wasn't like that. Maybe he should just quit making promises, because no matter how much he tried he sucked at keeping them. Bonnie was right she wasn't interested in being in the friend zone and that sucked. It made it harder for him to move on. He knew he loved Emily but in a sense he'd been able to let her go. He couldn't say he could do the same with Bonnie; she was like an addiction, a drug he didn't mind overdosing on. Was that love though or infatuation? He and Emily had history and like she said didn't that count for something? His next move could possibly be considered questionable, but he wanted-no needed-her right now. Needed the comfort only she could bring him. He needed that high.

_*buzz, buzz, buzz*_

She groaned wishing for some sort of magical power to silence her damn phone. The plastic device kept its whimpering until she finally gave in and answered.

"Hello?" she rasped still half-sleep.

A sad smile graced Damon's lips at the sound of her voice. It was the sexiest thing ever and he knew after today he'd probably never hear it again. He didn't deserve to.

"Hey." he said lowly into the phone.

"Damon?" Bonnie whispered now wide-awake surveying her still sleeping friends. "Are you okay?" she asked tip-toeing into the hallway.

"I am now." he sighed. "I just needed to hear your voice."

Bonnie chuckled lightly sitting on the top stair her left hand grazing the fringe of her shorts. "Well I can tell you now, my voice is very manly between the hours of 2-5 and you know that." she joked.

"I like your voice its very hotline acceptable." he teased.

"Whatever. Are you sure you're okay, because people only call at this hour for two things. Booty or they're dying." she relayed.

She heard him laugh. "I'm fine I just wanted to tell you-" Emily chose that particular moment to stroll out of the bathroom dressed in his sweats. "I just wanted to tell you goodnight." he voiced instead.

Bonnie smiled into the receiver. "Night lover boy."

"Night." he repeated. He smiled somberly, ending the call his attention back on the girl in front of him.

They stared at each other awkwardly before both saying thank you at the same time. Damon lifted a brow at her words and Emily smiled softly choosing to speak again.

"I know why I'm saying thank you, but why are you thanking me?" she questioned sitting on the ottoman to his lambskin chair. She was thanking him for the awesome fourplay they engaged in earlier.

Damon put the Belvedere to his lips before offering it to the puzzled brunette in front of him. This conversation was definitely one that needed the push that only alcohol could give you.

"Why are you thanking me?" his ice blues pierced pensively.

Emily grabbed the bottle taking a deep swallow ignoring the fire it caused in her throat. "For loving me even after what I pulled. Back then I felt betrayed, but I know why you did it and although it was fowl I understand. Cesco, I'm sorry for everything with Kol no excuses it was wrong."

He nodded as he let the words soak into his skin. What he would have gave for them to be able to do this then, instead of her leaving like some ghost in the night. Although he really didn't deserve an apology at all.

Three years ago, Damon had took Emily out of town for their anniversary, which also fell in with their graduation weekend. Graduation wasn't the only reason he wanted to take her on some extravagant trip. He threw out Emily's acceptance letter to Cambridge, because he didn't want her to leave him. Like with all things he came in contact with he wanted to keep them and people were no different. Especially people he loved. Also he didn't want Emily out of the country with just Kol to lean on.

He knew all about Kol's crush on his girlfriend and as much as he tried to ignore it Emily had a soft spot for the Brit as well. That was exactly why he didn't feel guilty for his actions no matter how shady it was. In the long run he figured she'd thank him for keeping them together. Now they could go to VBC like he suggested to begin with. Damon had missed one crucial detail though in his grand scheme, Kol. Bout time they returned from their cruise around the Caribbean Kol had spilled the beans about their joint acceptance to the prestigious school ruining everything. Emily was shattered and accused Damon of sabotaging her dreams for his own selfishness. She wouldn't even allow him a word in to defend himself, only calling him insecure and controlling. Out of all the dirty things he'd done to her, Emily swore this was the ultimate betrayal and one that she'd never forgive. In a vengeful state she began dating his best friend Kol to hurt him.

"What were you thanking me for?" she asked again when the silence stretched too long.

"For releasing me from some of the guilt I've felt for what I did. After you left I realized it was wrong."

Her eyes watered almost immediately and she aimed them towards the ceiling. She had been waiting so long to hear a genuine apology for the stunt he pulled. He took the bottle from her knocking it back. "What happened tonight can't happen again." he told her briskly.

Her eyes focused on him again. "Are you going to tell her?"

Damon answered her question by downing the rest of the vodka.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked to the board shop after "tea time" with Klaus. During their morning routine he'd shared with her that Elijah needed some extra hands to help wax the boards. The surf-off was coming up and business was picking up lovely, so she offered to lend a hand. One, because her board could use a good waxing and two, she had some time to kill before going out surfing with Damon. A smile stretched across her lips at that; it'd be the first time they went surfing together. She could keep her balance on the big waves now so she was planning on giving him a run for his money.<p>

"Elijah?" she called over the counter for the gentleman.

The dark-haired Mikaelson revealed himself a charming smile polished his face. "What can I help you with Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie leaned against the counter. "Actually, word on the street is that you're the one who needs assistance." she said eloquently.

He smiled hauling her board over the counter before hoisting her over. Bonnie yelped then blushed as Elijah chuckled at her.

"How about next time you give me a warning." she reprimanded straightening up the floral sundress that barely grazed her knees.

"Duly noted." he said amusedly leading her to the back. "Who knew I'd get 2 volunteers." he mused.

Before she could question who the other person was her jade eyes met the crafty auburn hues of Emily. She felt her blood boiling at the very sight of her. The Lord was truly testing her, because if Emily thought a repeat of yesterday was happening she had another thing coming. For Emily's part she stared at the teen blankly, she didn't know whether or not Damon told her about last night so she was mentally preparing herself for a throw down.

"Well don't be shy love you can start on that side." Elijah suggested oblivious to the territorial battle going down between the two lionesses.

Bonnie smiled politely at Elijah taking her post on the opposite side of Emily, the two not bothering to speak.

"I'll be manning the front for a couple hours if you two need anything don't be afraid to ask." Elijah parted.

* * *

><p>Stefan moseyed into the bottom level of the LG station. Damon had summoned him for some important discussion. It had to be about Bonnie, Emily, or the contest and he'd bet his bottom dollar that it was a combination of choices A &amp; B.<p>

"Bout time you made it Romeo." Damon quipped.

"I was getting ready to take Elena to the dolphin show at the zoo, so can we hurry this up." he drawled.

Damon twisted his lips in disgust "Well looks who's Redi-whipped."

"Says the man who bought a lifetime supply of peanut butter and marshmallow fluff from Sam's Club last week." Stefan snorted.

The older Salvatore glowered. "I didn't hear you complaining yesterday when you used it."

"Can we get on with the discussion some of us have people to do and places to see." Klaus smiled sipping his tea.

"I'm with Nik." Sage cosigned.

"And who are you going to do Red? That boring librarian." Damon taunted.

"I think you're just jealous because Prudence isn't giving up the cookie." she shot back.

"Don't talk about Bonnie like that!" Stefan and Damon said at the same time.

Damon shot his brother a glare while Klaus laughed. "Anyone want tea?"

"No." they growled.

"Well on with it." Klaus demanded.

"Emily showed up at my place last night and we sort of kissed."

"You did what?" Klaus and Stefan said in unison while Sage sat off to the side with wide-eyes.

Damon paced in front of his judge and jury maniacally. He needed advice and badly so he called up his mod squad. "Well she kissed me and I had a delayed reaction where my lips moved too before I stopped it." he corrected pacing in front of them.

"I thought you said 'you were all about Bonnie' now?" Sage questioned.

"Yeah Damon I thought you were all about Bonnie!" Stefan chastised. "I knew this would happen that's why I wanted you to stay away from her."

"If you're gonna be a dick my dear saintly brother than you can leave." he snapped. "I don't need any 'I told ya so's' I need a get out of jail free card."

"I don't know if there is one." Sage shrugged. "Bonnie doesn't seem like the type to coddle you for your mistakes like others." she really wanted to say like Emily but digressed.

"She deserves better than you." Stefan murmured. "You're an asshole."

"It wasn't my fault!" Damon gritted. "I didn't tell her to show up all wet and-"

"Did you two engage in any other activity?" Klaus interjected.

"No, I stopped it before it could get that far." Damon sighed plopping on the couch next to Sage. "It was just a kiss, one that lasted entirely too long and I feel like shit."

"As you should." Sage teased.

"Well if you didn't bed her I don't see what the problem is." Klaus replied.

"Should I tell her? I mean we haven't set a title or anything…" Damon trailed.

"I don't think Bonnie has to know." Klaus supplied surreptiously.

Stefan looked at him incredulously. "Of course he has to tell her. If he won't Emily sure will."

"No she won't." Damon dismissed. "She's not that kind of person."

"And how do you know that Damon? Did you sex her to secrecy?" he accused. "You haven't seen her in 3 years who knows what she'll do."

Damon's jaw ticked. "I just said I didn't sleep with her and if she wanted Bonnie to know she would know already."

The younger Salvatore shook his head disapprovingly. "You can't keep her in the dark about this, it'll get out and the aftermath will be way worse if she hears it from anyone other than you."

"Who's going to tell her Stefan? You're the only who cracks under pressure and can't hold water. I don't know why I even called you here." Damon bit out. "One bat of those pretty green eyes and the jig is up."

"Excuse me for having Bonnie's best interests in mind, seems like I'm the only one who gives a damn about her feelings." Stefan shot back.

"You know brother your little infatuation with my girlfriend needs to stop. Find someone else to star in your wet dreams… like I don't know Elena." he seethed.

Stefan laughed. "Oh so she's your girlfriend today, I could have sworn she was just 'your Bonnie'." he mocked.

Damon moved to hit Stefan when Sage held him back. "Don't." she shook her head.

He sighed glaring at his brother who was staring back at him just as fiercely. "You've been quiet Red, what do you think? Should I tell her?" Damon asked his best friend.

Sage raked her hand through her hair, she knew all about Emily's troubles and was relieved when she had left; her and Damon together was an emotional rollercoaster that drug everyone in for the ride. Two demandingly selfish people shouldn't be together in her book, but she could see in Damon's eyes that he was still fighting the lingering feelings for his ex.

"I think you already know what you should do, you just don't want to do it."

"I think you've been spending way too much time with Finn." he snarked. "You're starting to pick up his cryptic ways."

"I'm serious D." she shrugged. "I agree with Stefan the longer you wait the worst it'll be when she finds out, but I kind of agree with Klaus too if you aren't bf/gf then why tell."

"If you're stuck between a rock and a hard place, always choose the rock." Klaus interjected whimiscally.

Damon arched a brow. "If you don't understand it now you will." Klaus smiled drinking his tea.

"How about you put yourself in Bonnie's shoes, if Kol kissed her and she didn't tell you, but it got out somehow how would you feel?" Stefan asked.

"I'd be pissed, but I know how much of a bastard Kol is-"

"Watch it." Klaus interrupted.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I know how _annoyingly persistent_ Kol is, so I'd probably just beat his ass."

Stefan's forehead made three more creases. "You totally missed the point."

* * *

><p>It was so deathly quiet in that stockroom that you could hear a feather drop. Emily was waxing her stack of boards while Bonnie focused on hers. She really wished she had of brought Rebekah or Caroline with her. Glancing at the caramel girl across from she let out a deep breath. Since they were stuck in here for the next couple hours she might as well pump her for information.<p>

"So, what made you leave?" Bonnie questioned innocently pouring more grease on her towel.

Emily's movements paused as her eyes flashed to Bonnie. "Personal reasons." she briefed.

Hmm, touchy Bonnie thought before dropping the truth bomb. Beating around the bush wasn't really her style. "Okay, why did you come back? Was it for Damon?"

The other girl smiled at Bonnie's brashness. If they weren't essentially fighting over the same guy she probably would like her. Bonnie reminded her of herself at that age strong and no nonsense. "Why Bonnie look at you being presumptuous, Damon and I are only working on our friendship. I have no interest in anything more." Emily smiled a little too sweetly.

Bonnie took the statement with a grain of salt. "Why Emily look at you being imprudent if you think I'm dumb enough to believe that." she responded back, letting Emily know that she could through out an SAT word too if need be. If its one thing Bonnie hated it was people misconstruing her as some bubbly bimbo. She was on her way to being valedictorian dammit.

Emily laughed. "I don't remember being this insecure when I was 17. Actually, yeah I do maybe it's Damon that brings out that side in us huh? You know I was dating him at that age too." she winked. "Of course we were equals though, you know, the fact that we were both the same age."

Bonnie almost cracked her can of oil against Emily's head. This chick didn't know her but she was about to real soon. "When you were 17...what was that? Four? Five years ago don't you think its time to move on? I mean aren't you a little too old to be vying for a guys attention? Oh and I have no reason to be insecure, but you do."

The scowl on Emily's face made Bonnie smile in victory. She knew the age jab would knock her down a peg or two. Emily faltered, but only for a second before she plastered on a smirk. "And what makes you think I'm insecure."

"Well for one the obvious chasing after someone who's involved with someone else just screams desperate. Two you feel threatened because he sees something in me, something that isn't reserved for you anymore."

"You know nothing about me and Damon's relationship. You barely know him, we have something you'll never have. History."

Bonnie clapped her hands in approval. "Finally you say something of relevance. History. Meaning what has happened, a series of past events. You're his past Emily and I'm his future and it's nobody's fault, but your own."

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Damon was a handful at 17 even for me; so what makes you think at 17 you can handle him at 21?" she retorted.

"I mean come on, Bonnie you're in the 'teenage love affair' phase right now. You want to be in love and have a high school sweetheart and yada, yada, yada. I bet he's all doting and sweet to you, yet still managing to carry that arrogant swagger that entranced you in the first place. And if I know him like I think I do he's probably at the point of buying you cute little trinkets and sweet talking your panties off. But guess what sweetie, Damon isn't some teenager, he isn't some cute little boy scout with 'daddy issues.' He's a grown ass man with full blown problems that would drive a little girl like you into the insane asylum. He's not going to go to your senior prom, or hang with your little friends. So why don't you do yourself a favor and get out while you can."

Bonnie's lips pressed into a thin line, before she knew it she was in Emily's face. Who the hell did she think she was coming back here like she ran something. "You know what Emily I pity you, I know your type. You put up this selfless and innocent façade to reel people in, but inside you're a selfish manipulative twit. If you think that lowly of Damon why are you even here? Why are you even attempting to win him back?"

Emily went to answer when Bonnie placed a finger roughly against the girl's lips. "It's rhetorical bitch because I'm going to tell you why; you can't stand to see him happy with someone other than you. You want him to suffer for whatever reason because on the inside you still are; and as soon as you sink your claws into him. Make him doubt what he feels for me you'll flee, because that's what your kind does. They run from their problems. Then the cycle will start again him waiting and you never coming. Well its not gonna happen honey so give it up." she finished going back to her side of the room.

"Oh and despite the small similarities we share we are _nothing_ alike Emily. I've been handling Damon just fine and will continue to do so."

Emily stood stoically at her makeshift booth silently fuming over the fact that Bonnie had the audacity to put her hands on her. She was so lucky because if she wasn't sure Damon would kill her she'd spill about their kiss. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Emily smirked. "Just so you know, he wasn't in anger management for the free cookies and juice."

Bonnie snapped her eyes to the cheesing brunette just as Damon popped in. He eyed Emily briefly before focusing on Bonnie. "You ready bambina?" he smiled.

She gave him a nod though her green orbs lingered on Emily who looked quite pleased with herself. She had planted the seeds now all she had to do was wait for them puppies to sprout.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for saving me from your crazy ex." Bonnie joked.<p>

Damon chuckled as they walked hand in hand down the coast. "She's mild compared to Andie."

"Andie?" she questioned discarding the dress. "And if she's your idea of mild I'd hate to see what spicy is."

"Yea…" he trailed off admiring how rich the purple bikini made her skin look. He was beginning to think that every color was made for Bonnie. "…poor thing stalked me for weeks after the break-up; I had to hand her down to Stefan."

"Hand her down to Stefan?" she repeated with a raised eyebrow as they continued their trek to the crystalline waters.

"Yea long story short I owed him one." Damon shrugged mounting his board.

Bonnie looked at him in disdain. "Women aren't objects Damon and you shouldn't treat them as such." she snapped bending over to paddle out.

"I didn't mean it like that." he placated.

"Then how did you mean it?" she challenged.

"I meant it like…sharing is caring." he jeered; when she rolled her eyes in disgust he grabbed her hand before she pad any further. "I was just kidding." he laughed.

"Its not funny Damon." she scolded. "There's nothing attractive about being a chauvinistic pig."

"I know it was wrong I'm sorry." he apologized batting those baby blues.

"I'm not the one who needs it." she retorted splashing him.

"You really want to start the splash match thing again?" he warned.

She laughed shaking her head no. Damon winked at her when he felt the water riveting under him. "Try to keep up huh?" he taunted paddling the curve and standing up.

Bonnie was right behind him knees slightly bent and arms out just like she'd practiced the many times with Alaric. Of course, she was only riding the wave for a good two minutes until she tried to turn losing her balance. She ran the rest of the way to the shore relinquishing her board while Damon remained in some funnel of water drifting in like some reincarnated version of Moses.

"You did good." he said breathlessly dropping his board and body to the soft sand.

"Not good enough." she pouted straddling his hips. "Next time I'm gonna beat you."

His hands cupped her spheres solicitously. "I wouldn't hold on to that dream babe."

Bonnie placed her hands on his chest admiring the scuplted peck that lead to the even more sculpted abdomen. "It's not very nice to discourage someone from their goals and aspirations." she rebuked tracing figure eights down his abdomen.

Damon tightened his grip causing her to jerk on top of him. "It's also not nice to tease." his lush gaze told her.

She bit her lip unflinchingly keeping his stare. "Who said I was teasing?" she smiled now laying flush against him.

His arms encased around her one hand tickled her spine while the other held her waist. "You're always teasing." he smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes pushing his wet inky hair from his forehead. She licked his lips, nibbled his chin, and sucked his earlobe before kissing his quivering lips. He could feel the tightness flowing between his balls and chain as Bonnie slid her hand south. She began teasing the top of his trunks with her index finger and just when he thought she'd take the plunge and release some of the pressure in his loins with her soft, warm hands it stopped.

Damon opened his eyes at the sudden lost of her touch and heat. Rolling on his side he saw her bending to pick up her forgotten board. His eyes tried to shift into a glare, but the lust-filled orbs wouldn't cooperate. Bonnie glanced back at him with that infectious smile.

"Let's go out one more time. I want a rematch." she demanded.

His eyes went wild, obviously he wasn't the only one with a touch of ADHD. He looked at the heaviness still between his legs and groaned. "You little witch, I swear you're gonna give me blue balls."

She laughed walking into the water. "Don't be a baby lets go this can be your cold shower."

He shot her the bird rubbing the stiffness between his legs. Once in the water they shot another curl with Bonnie lasting a whole 2.5 minutes this time to Damon's amusement and her chagrin.

"It must be the board." she determined as they sat back down on the sand.

Damon snorted pulling her unto his lap. "Sure blame the inanimate object."

She cut her eyes at him. "I'm going to pretend you just didn't say that."

"Whatever." he teased playing with the now curling ends of her hair.

He stared at her memorizing every bit of her heart-shaped face. Wanting nothing more than to be every bit of the man she deserved. He'd do just about anything to keep that smile on her face. Bonnie blushed under his gaze glancing briefly to the ocean then back to his ocean colored hues.

"What?" she smiled.

"You know you have 64 freckles." he whispered.

Her face was a deep crimson now. "You counted them?"

Damon blinked rapidly he didn't mean to say that out loud, or ever. " Um, I got something for you." he grinned changing the subject.

Bonnie slid off his lap allowing him to dig into his pocket. Her excitement bubbling just below the surface. She knew when she seen what it was her cheeks would probably be sore from smiling so hard. She didn't care what it was the fact that he got her anything meant something.

Damon took out the light piece of jewelry and played with the sleek ring in between his index and thumb. He had seen it in their jewelry store a couple weeks ago, the green beryl gem instantly reminding him of Bonnie's eyes. He had bought the gold band that day and began inserting the gems into it personally. He laughed thinking back to that day, he was sprung on her then and didn't even realize it.

"Oh my God." Bonnie gasped as he revealed the ring to her. "It's beautiful." The green gems were encrusted across the gold band with small diamonds bordering them.

"You didn't have to spend anything on me, I know this cost a fortune." she shied.

Damon waved his hand. "You forget my dad's like the first Jacob the Jeweler." he joked.

He motioned for her right hand and slipped the ring onto her middle finger. "When we got the stone in, it reminded me of you." he smiled kissing her finger. "So I cut it up, melded it onto the ring, and voila you got bling."

Bonnie's heart was flowing with some foreign emotion she couldn't even name. Her eyes jumping from the beautiful jeweled ring to Damon. "You made this?" she gasped softly wiggling her fingers. "Thank you it fits perfectly." she beamed.

She cupped his face delivering another one of those scorching kisses that only her lips could bring. She stared into his eyes for a long time hoping her eyes spoke the words she couldn't say. Words and feelings she wasn't ready to release.

"What?" Damon smirked kissing her senseless again.

"I just don't know how I got so lucky." she smiled. "These things don't happen for a girl like me.

Damon felt like he just got sucker punched in the gut. His guilt about Emily coming back ten-fold, he was the lucky one. She could have every man at this beach, but she chose him. "I'm the lucky one, bambina."

Bonnie shook her head biting her lip to try to contain the smile on her face. "I don't know what it is about you Damon Salvatore, but there's something in my heart that has me hooked."

She wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing tightly and he circled his around her waist reeling her in just as hard. Damon closed his eyes burying his head in the crook of her neck, this was like some twisted form of déjà vu; him having to do the one thing that would hurt the person he cared about. Although just like before with Emily it'd be better for Bonnie in the long run.

* * *

><p>"Wait so he didn't declare his undying love or anything? Just gave you the ring?" Caroline interrogated.<p>

"He didn't need to say anything we know what we are to each other." Bonnie defended.

"See I would usually agree with you on that Bon, but now that we have Monica Lewinski trying to hump your Bill Gates-"

"Bill Clinton Care." Bonnie giggled.

"Tomato, tamata. Now that she's here I'm going to need Damon to do a little more to show you his token of appreciation. He obviously misunderstood the point of Beyonce's 'if you like than you should have put a ring on it'." the bubbly blonde complained.

"What about Tyler? How's things going with him? I see you've lifted the waiting on sex rule." Bonnie said changing the subject.

Caroline blushed. "Well he's hot, I'm his girlfriend, and you know I love sex Bonnie. It's great exercise you know."

"No I don't know." the brunette deadpanned.

Caroline's eyes wondered back to her friends finger. "With a ring like that I'd think you were giving up the cookie and not telling me." she beamed surveying the expensive ring on her friends finger.

"Nope. He isn't getting that…yet." she sighed. She had been thinking about it for awhile, but Emily's words were playing over in her head about him doting her with gifts to get her panties. She shook her head, Emily was bitter and trying to start drama.

"Well, what's the hold up? You guys already seen each other naked you might as well let him put his bread in your oven."

"Caroline!"

"What? I'm just saying he's a 21 year old man used to having sex on a daily basis. He's been waiting on you for like 3/4 weeks…" she trailed.

Bonnie pouted playing with the ring. "And he can keep waiting. Why can't I love him in slow motion? We can take our time getting to know each other and he can make sure he's really over Emily. I don't want to give myself to him and he ends up going back to her."

"True, but you can't let Emily dictate your relationship with Damon that's what she wants. She wants to drive a wedge between you guys so she can scoop in like 'Captain Save-A-Hoe'."

Bonnie laughed at her best friend. "I don't know how I put up with you."

"Cause you love me." the blonde teased.

* * *

><p>Damon was up again, unable to sleep. He had planned on taking Klaus' advice, but he couldn't look into Bonnie's eyes another day without telling her what happened. She was falling in love with him, he could feel it and he loved her too, but he still loved Emily. Was it even possible to love two people at the same time? He got up to take a quick shower, this was going to be a long night.<p>

"Bambina?"

"Damon is this becoming our thing or something?" she said sleepily into the phone.

"What?"

"You calling me during bootycall hours."

He laughed ruefully. "I guess you could say that."

He hadn't planned on awakening her for the second night in the row, but he couldn't go another minute with this stress on his chest. He had to tell Bonnie and he had to tell her now, her words from earlier hit him hard. He could see something akin to love in her eyes reflected in his own and it let him know just how deep she was in this.

"I am saying that." she sassed when the sounds of cascading waves caught her attention. "Where are you?"

"At the docks." he said kicking his foot against the cool water.

"At 3am?" she quizzed.

"At 3am." he repeated. "I was actually wondering if you could maybe meet me here."

He heard the line go dead for a couple seconds and panicked when she spoke up. "Are you sure you're okay Damon?"

"I will be when you're sitting here beside me." he coaxed.

Bonnie sighed nibbling her lip, something didn't feel right. Damon didn't sound right there was a sadness to his usual playful tone. "If you need me, Damon then you know I'll come."

He closed his eyes squeezing the phone tightly. Her words cutting him right to the core as his guilt slowly bled out. "Do you remember the way?"

She was already up pulling on her Uggs and grabbing a light jacket to put around her arms. "I think so, give me about 30 mins."

"Okay." he said into the receiver as she ended the call.

Bonnie brushed her teeth and did a quick wash up. She had straightened her hair before going to bed with the help of Caroline so it hung past her shoulders. Damon was lucky she cared about him because after getting her ear talked off from Caroline; Rebekah and Elena had come home wanting to know all about the ring-that Caroline appraised- and she really just got to sleep. Grabbing her keys she headed out the door, cursing herself for not changing out of her softee shorts.

Thirty-five minutes later Damon heard her engine cut off and a door close. He took a deep breath trying to keep his courage. This would be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do, but he couldn't be selfish. Not with Bonnie, he made her a promise and he took those very seriously.

Bonnie cleared her throat and Damon patted the space next to him. "Hey." she smiled kicking off her boots taking the seat.

"Hey." he smiled back as she leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"So, what made you come out here?" she started trying to cut to the chase.

He sighed turning his attention back to the water playing with the ring on his finger. Bonnie could feel the tension and immediately went on alert.

"Bambina I-"

"Wait." she interrupted as pieces started to fall into place. "Is this bad news? Damon if this is something bad why bring me out to this beautiful place and ruin the rest of my day." she whined.

His eyebrow quirked he hadn't thought about that. His whole thought process on the way over was to tell Bonnie ASAP. He grabbed her hand and forced himself to look into her eyes. Those beautiful enchanting eyes.

"I made you a promise, bambina." he whispered. Which was probably a bad way to start the conversation, because now she'd already think the worst.

Bonnie felt the burn of tears from behind her eyes and she tried to pull her hand out of his, but he just squeezed it tighter. Refusing to let her go. If he let her go then whatever they had would be over.

"Already." she asked hating the way her voice sounded. She knew this would happen in the depths of her mind, she even prepared for it but she didn't think it would be this soon.

Damon felt like he had cotton in his mouth. He was never one to bite his tongue, but looking into her eyes he had not one word to say.

"Let me go." she snipped trying again to pull away. She wasn't going to sit and embarrass herself; or allow him the chance to clear his guilty conscience.

"Wait, let me explain." he managed to choke out. "Let me finish."

"Your silence spoke volumes, now please let me go." she said calmly.

"I need to get this off my chest." he began. "I need to tell you everything so we can move on."

"There is no 'we' Damon." she glared.

Watery blue eyes rolled, but he still refused to let her go. "I was never boyfriend material."

"Tell me about it." she mumbled angrily.

"I don't want to hurt you because of my past and my problems." his sighed. "You deserve more than what I can give you right now."

"Is this why you gave me the ring." she argued. "To soften the blow?"

"No, I gave it to you for the reason I told you I did. Because I care about you a whole hell of a lot more I intended to. Now will you please just listen before I lose my nerve." he gritted.

"I don't owe you anything." Bonnie told him. "But go ahead Damon give me the tea." she snapped.

"I made a mistake. I let her kiss me-"

"You let her kiss you!" she shouted incredulously. "Wow."

He only nodded as Bonnie cut him off again. "How far did you go?" she asked coolly stopping the tug of war between them for her hand.

"It didn't go pass kissing, I swear." he rattled.

Bonnie licked her lips. "Was it a kiss or kissing make up your mind."

Damon shook his head. "It doesn't matter because it won't happen again."

"If I had a dollar for every time you've said that." she laughed bitterly.

"I'm serious I already told her that she can't show up at my place again." he defended. "I need space-"

Bonnie shock her head. "Shut up!" she growled to a shocked Damon. "Its not even the fact you kissed or engaged in kisses with her that pisses me off. It's the fact that I told you verbatim that she wanted you back and you looked at me like I was crazy. Like I'm just some clueless little girl that doesn't know what she's talking about."

He lowered his eyes at the sight of the angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "Because at the end of the day Damon that's what I am to you. Some little girl that needs to stay out of grown folks business.

"Bambina, that's not true. You know I don't see you like that." he refuted.

She raised a hand signaling for him to stop talking. "If your heart wasn't in this then why keep me hanging on, why not just let me go." she sniffed.

"I wasn't stringing you along Bonnie, you know I care about you."

"But you love her." she pointed. "God, I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "I care about both of you."

"You can't have it both ways Damon."

"I know that!" he snapped. "I know I promised I would let you go, but I want you Bonnie. As much as try not to be selfish with you I can't help it. I just need a little more time…" he said squeezing her hand.

She blinked a couple times not sure of what he was asking of her. He was crazy if he thought she'd wait on the sidelines. That she'll stick around a little longer until Emily decides to disappear again, or until he figures out that the grass isn't always greener on the other side. She looked into his glassy steel blue eyes, eyes that were hoping for another chance that she couldn't give.

"I'm not going to stand by while you figure out how you feel about her." she barely whispered finally able to slip her hand out of his. "We have to end this."

Damon just stared at her as the words processed in his mind. She was going to leave him, they were over. The one time he decides to listen to Stefan it backfires. "Bonnie please" he strained getting to his feet.

"You need to figure out where you want to be and who you are. You still love her, no matter how much you don't want to you do and its okay. I told you it was okay, but you still lied. You need some space, without me and without her so you can get yourself together."

"What about us?" he cracked unshed tears in his eyes. "What about what I feel for you?"

Bonnie shrugged wiping away a stray tear. "You'll figure it out. Until then we'll be like we were before, we'll be friends."

"I don't know if I can just be friends with you." he reasoned closing the distance between them.

Bonnie shook her head stepping away from him. She needed to get back home away from him. He wouldn't convince her to stay she'd make the decision for him. "You're gonna have too."

"So this is it. My say so doesn't matter we're automatically back at square 1." his voice a mixture of dejection and annoyance.

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is." she pleaded. "You wanted space and I'm giving you an out. Take it."

Damon shook his head furiously in the negative. "I take it back." he amended. "Forget everything I've said April Fools." he smiled.

Bonnie gaped irritation crawling up her spine. "It doesn't work like that, this isn't a joke. I'm serious."

Damon's powder blue eyes bored into Bonnie's avocado hues almost as if he were compelling her to change her mind. Coaxing her to forget everything he'd just said so they could go back to that happily ignorant place they once were. He didn't want to deal with his feelings for Emily he wanted to build on his feelings for Bonnie; so eventually his love for Emily would go away.

He hated feeling powerless, hated leaving his fate in someone else's hand. Damon liked being in control of how people perceived him; that way when they eventually left him it was because he wanted them too. Vulnerability was something he didn't do; something he hadn't done since he was a child vying for the love his father would never willingly give. A love that he was never good enough for. The same thing happened with Emily, and now it was Bonnie giving up on him.

Bonnie forced herself to keep his stare; pressed her eyes to stay put so he'd know she meant what she said. That she wasn't going to give in and lower herself to be second wing, or let him have his way like the many times before. She'd been a people pleaser all her life and that was one thing she vowed to change. Being an only child with little attention she found solace in her friends, being an extended branch in their families. When Elena would say jump, Bonnie would say how high. When Caroline would say that's wrong, little Bonnie would ask what's right, and when Rebekah would pout about Caroline having the better toy she'd always be the one boosting up her spirits. It didn't matter how she felt or her feelings on the issue to keep that place she'd become a 'yes man' if her friends were happy so was she.

But that was then and this was now, and Bonnie had matured. She was done accepting the short end of the stick. Being in V.B. this summer and around all the guys showed her that she was just as good as everyone else. No matter how much she cared about Damon she wasn't going to let anyone take her back to that place. Damon needed tough love and she'd be the one to give it to him.

Damon's cool blue orbs turned icy, rejection was never something he could get used to. Especially coming from someone he valued therefore his guard was put back up and his protection mode came back full force. "I guess you should go, I don't want you to think I'm trying to lead you on with my pity party." he said snidely.

He seen the flash of hurt in Bonnie's eyes and it made him feel good to crack the armor she was putting up. In his twisted mind it felt good to make her hurt like she was hurting him. After all hurt and disappointment was pretty much all he knew.

"Damon you know I didn't mean it like that." she said softly cupping his face.

"Just go." he growled pushing her away. "Go, I'm serious." he mocked.

She stood there a moment longer wondering if he was going to say something else. As she twirled the ring on her finger she began second guessing if making the decision for him was the best thing.

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is." he said nastily throwing her words back in her face.

Another frustrated tear rolled down her eye. She hated how he could be in the wrong yet make her feel bad, and she hated that he was seeing her so weak. Finding the strength to move, her right foot lead her left in a slow stroll to her car. She paused every so often prolonging her pace, for what she didn't know. When she finally made it into her car and chanced one more glance at a seething Damon whose gaze was trained to the sea she knew why. She had wanted him to stop her; fight for the love they could have. They almost had, but as she looked through the rearview mirror she wondered if he even felt that way at all.

When he heard her car speed away that's when he allowed it. That's when he let the one tear that was hanging on to his thick lashes for dear life roll down his flushed cheek; but that was the only one that fell. Damon wasn't really a crier; he'd trained himself long ago in the art of holding back floodgates. When he was 5 Carmela was teaching him how to ride a bike. He'd fallen off crying his eyes out for Carmela, but Giuseppe wouldn't let her coddle him. Instead he scolded him for crying saying 'real men don't cry.' That was the last time he shed a tear in front of him, even when he'd take the brunt of the beatings to spare Stefan he wouldn't cry. He'd get angry and right now he was feeling downright wrathful.

No matter how hard he tried he could never get it right. People could never just take a chance on him; when things got rough they bolted. He thought Bonnie would be different, that she'd understand, work with him, but she was just like Emily. He raked a frustrated hand through his sable locks, he needed a drink. No he needed a good fuck to let out all his inner turmoil and anguish, and a bottle of bourbon to drown out the guilt he'd feel afterwards. He already screwed up, he might as well go all the way.

**We all know when Damon's rejected or hurt he lashes out so yea and I wanted to show the lack of communication between the two. Damon thinks Bonnie gave up on him and Bonnie doesn't think Damon cares enough to fight for her and its because of their respected upbringing so that's important to remember. I want them to build up their relationship again so i'm trying to dig deep into their emotions.**


	16. Operation: Turning Tables

**A/N: Stop right now and read the end of the last chapter. The ended was kind of blasé to me so added a couple paragraphs. **

**Did you read it? Good. Wow! We broke 300 with reviews thanks for all the love and support for this story. I finally feel like I've found my niche when writing for TVD (AU obviously lol). With that being said, I just want to point out that Bonnie and Stefan are ****just friends.**** They have a good relationship and are comfortable with each other so yea they may speak to one another in an alluring way, but Stefan knows Bonnie is all about Damon and Bonnie knows Stefan is currently whipped by Elena. Just to clear that up for a reviewer, she's not "Elena-ing" any of the guys she sees them as friends. Well she sees Klaus as that older cute guy, that you'll always crush on but "probably" never get, but everyone else friend.**

**Hozzainian: I sent you a PM about Damon/Emily past. If anyone else is confused about Damon/Emily flashback or relationship I can send it you guys also ;).**

**Lapis: I never heard Adele's "Turning Tables" so I downloaded it after reading your review and its been on repeat ever since lol. This chapter was kind of inspired by that song and "Blackberry Molasses" by Mista lol.**

**Sorry it took so long to update I had to take some time out to get the story back to how I wanted it. I was driving myself crazy over trying to keep the story as I saw it and also make everyone happy, but I can't make _everyone_ happy all I can do is promise you an hopefully amazing rollercoaster ride. Besides who wants to read a story that you already know the ending to? Just have a little faith in me there's a method to my madness.**

**Operation: Turning Tables**

Bonnie sat idly on her bed waiting for the new sun to rise. Once again she was up at the wee hours of the morning, but this time it was of her own accord. After a long night of reading "The Color of Water" by James McBride from her summer reading list, she found herself reevaluating her life instead of catching up on some much needed sleep. The story which is about the daughter of a Jewish Rabbi who fell in love with and married a black man in 1942 subsequently being disowned by her family. After her husband was arrested she was left to raise 12 children on her own who grew up knowing nothing of her past or their own ethnicity. It was an ode to her written by one of her sons. It might be the nerd in her talking, but the book was a very riveting read and Bonnie, though not one of twelve, found herself relating to the frustrations of being multiracial in a world that still seen you as either white or black. Her grandfather was Jewish as well as her mother so she identified with that part of the story. Grams hadn't practiced it that much and when her grandfather died she pretty much shut the book on it. She'd grown up Christian because of her father but Bonnie had always wanted to learn about Judaism.

She closed the book and sighed thinking back on her lovely existence was better than sulking about Damon. Caroline and the girls had begged her to come out to Oceanic tonight but she declined. Damon would be there, it was partly his and Stefan's and she wasn't ready to see him yet. She'd been avoiding him for the past few weeks choosing to frequent the beach the times he was in class. Her mind vaguely wondered when and how it all got so screwed up. The rose colored glasses she once wore scrubbed clean of the pink residue; now she saw things in HD. If she could begin anywhere it's probably be her childhood.

When it came to family, she didn't really have much. Her father's side lived in Michigan and she rarely saw them. Her mother was a rolling stone, and her father was a work-a-holic; leaving her primarily in the care of her wayward grandmother. Bonnie loved her grandmother dearly, but Sheila Wilson was in a league of her own brand of crazy. When her father would go away on business trips or spend long hours at work she'd make sure he came home to a clean house and her most recent good grade. She made sure she was the most obedient grandchild her grams had and the most loving. Still all she'd get was a pat on the head and her father telling her to 'run a long,' but that didn't deter her quest for affection. Her thirst for attention, or that void in her heart so she'd repeat it over and over. Thinking if she did this a little bit better or that a little bit different than maybe he'd care, maybe he'd notice. She did this because she loved them. She did this because she wanted them to continue loving her, she did this so they wouldn't leave.

The one thing Bonnie feared most was being alone. Being abandoned by another person she loved, because her best wasn't good enough. With that thought all she could think about was Damon. The drunken calls and the belligerent texts that would follow when she wouldn't answer. Her heart was in a long lasting battle with her mind torn between going back or leaving him alone for good. It seemed like the more time passed the more angry she got about the situation. She was angry at Damon for lying and catching an attitude with her because she didn't bend to his whim. And angry at herself for not catching the little signs that he wasn't ready to move on as clearly as she could now. She wouldn't make that mistake twice.

* * *

><p>The next morning a fully dressed Damon stood against the frame of his bathroom door. Dressed in all black everything from head to toe, his arms were folded and legs crossed in irritation.<p>

"Could you perhaps, I don't know hurry the hell up." his tone blatantly agitated.

Emily peeped her head out of the shower chuckling at the perturb look on his face. Her wet hair dripping against the marble floor. "Perfection takes time."

"Not that much time." he grumbled pushing off the door frame. "Do I need to help you?" he questioned stepping to her.

"If you did that than you'll really be late for class." she teased placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

He let his lips graze over hers softly. "Well put some pep in yo' step, I got shit to do sweetheart." he smirked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You know you love me." she called to his retreating form.

"That's debatable." he mumbled closing the bathroom door.

Damon trailed his hand up and down his flourishing five o'clock shadow. He hadn't shaved in what seemed like forever. Not since the day after Bonnie left him standing at the docks with false promises of friendship. He snorted at that she'd been avoiding him like the plague so if that was her idea of a "friend" she could keep it. Rubbing the stubble he thought about shaving it, but disregarded the thought just as quickly as it came. If Bonnie wasn't the one doing the shaving than it wouldn't be done. She'd ruined it for him since the day she begged to run a razor down his jaw. Now when he tried it just wasn't the same. Glancing at his watch he had about an hour until it was time for his to go to class.

"Emily!" he yelled into the bedroom. "Get your a-"

"I'm coming!" she shouted back tugging her overnight bag over her shoulder. "Don't yell at me."

His left eye squinted. "I'm sorry." he sighed opening the door for her.

They walked out of the house and to his car in silence just as Giuseppe pulled up.

"Great." Emily mumbled as the older Salvatore got out of the black Escalade like he was a member of the _Sopranos_.

Giuseppe made no move to hide his disdain staring at Emily to intentionally make her uncomfortable. He never cared for the girl when she first started coming around deeming her as trouble, and he definitely didn't care for her now.

" 'Sup pops." Damon smiled menacingly.

Giuseppe cut his eyes to his son. "Well hello my prodigal son." his smirk mirroring Damon's to the "T."

Damon scowled unlocking the car doors signaling for Emily to get in. She gave Giuseppe a polite smile and wave before dipping into the passenger seat.

"I see your father still hates me." she half-joked.

"Welp!" Damon harped. "He hates me too so I wouldn't take it personally." he supplied backing out.

Emily nibbled her lip questioning whether she should ask the question she'd been dying to all these years. Sucking in a breath she made her statement. "Is it because I'm black?"

Damon's eyes darted to her briefly before focusing on the road again. "It's more like because you're not Italian. My father is stuck in 1492, he wants Stefan and I too marry Italian girls to keep the culture going."

She shook her head. "Your father is an ass."

"Tell me about it." he griped pulling into Katherine's driveway. "At least you don't share his DNA."

"That's probably the only thing that you profit from being his child." she smiled pecking his lips. "I'll see you later?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll meet you at the beach after my finals." he smiled half-heartedly.

Bonnie had been right he needed time to think and get himself together without all the confusion. To decide if he's even able to open that part of himself to another person. After Emily he swore no one else would get close or have that much power over him. He tapped his finger against the steering wheel waiting for the green light. The first week he spent it alone in isolation letting the alcohol fester his pain. The second week he called Emily and they started interacting again getting back into the swing of things. Them hanging out wasn't bad Damon just became aware of the fact that his heart wasn't in it. The only thing that he gained by being with Emily was sex and he finally came to the realization that sex wasn't everything. Just like with his encounter with Rose he felt himself imagining Bonnie and he missed her. He missed her too much for his liking.

At first he'd been agitated and spiteful because she was rejected him and started avoiding him, not wanting to talk. In response to his hurt feelings he was determined to make her hurt and broken like she made him. Enter the late night drunk dialing and texts: they'd argue, she'd hang up, and he'd call back all to get a rise out of her. Just to hear her voice, but then she stopped answering. That was when the situation became real to him. So he forced himself to start working out his feelings for Emily. Did he love her? Yes. Was he still in love with her? That was what he needed to distinguish. He was sure of one thing; he wasn't going another week or day without seeing those judgy green eyes. Today he only had finals so that meant he'd catch Bonnie at the beach.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat Indian style on top of her board watching as each friends mouths moved to tell about their wild night at the club. She could hear them talking, but wasn't listening. Couldn't decipher a word because her mind was Ping-Ponging between her Damon woes and the conversation with her mother. Her mother who actually called back to set up a date for them to meet up to Bonnie's sheer surprise.<p>

"Katherine and Emily bumping and grinding on the pole was a no bueno." Elena voiced. "That Emily is trash, I mean who does that? Just gross if you ask me."

Rebekah and Caroline's eyes met as a blush coating their cheeks. They 'does that', and they 'does that' a lot as a matter of fact. "Anywho, sliding up a pole doesn't make her trashy. Going after an essentially taken men does." Caroline hissed.

"You're way better than me Bon, I would have told Damon all the things she was saying behind his back." Rebekah tagged on.

"Damon has to see for himself that she's no good." Bonnie commented. "It's not my problem to deal with anymore."

"So you're just going to let her win?" Caroline reprimanded. "I told you she was going to try to wedge her skanky ass between you guys."

Bonnie sighed stretching her legs out in front of her she was beyond tired of discussing the 'Bamon trials'.

"Its not about her winning this isn't a game, this is about him finding out who he can depend on. Damon isn't some toy or some dumb spelling bee, he's a human being." the brunette quipped.

"If I remember correctly your were Mystic Falls' spelling bee champ from elementary to middle school, so maybe you should use another analogy." Elena lightened.

"And Damon is a selfish little boy who wants to have his cake and eat it too." Rebekah huffed. "Spoiled rich kid syndrome."

"You guys." she sighed. "I know you're trying to cheer me up with this whole girl power thing, but its still too fresh to joke about. And I don't like you guys talking about him like that, you don't know him like I do so you can't possibly understand him." she snipped.

Just because she was mad at him didn't mean they could belittle him. She'd heard about his reconciliation with Emily, that had been part of the reason she made sure when she was at the beach when he wasn't. If she seen him pop up with Emily all hell would break loose because girlfriend was on her list.

"Awe, sorry Bon we weren't trying to be funny. I give him until the end of the week before he's groveling for your forgiveness." Caroline smiled hugging her friend.

"I don't want him to grovel I want him to be sure." she pointed out. "I want him to realize all that he had and to open up. Sometimes he'll say little things, but his guard is always up."

"Maybe he's afraid to?" Elena guessed. "You can understand that."

"Yeah, or he could be one of those commitment-phobes that were on Dr. Phil on Tuesday." Caroline chimed in.

Bonnie shook her head. "Its deeper than that. I know it has to do with his childhood, but if he doesn't tell me I can't help him. I can't even attempt too because he doesn't like exposing that part of his life. I'm afraid too, but I still put myself out there."

"I for one think you're doing the right thing by giving him space. Not just for him, but for you both to figure out if this is truly what you want. You both have your own issues that you need to work out not to mention the fact you can't really trust him." Rebekah interjected.

Bonnie pondered over the Rebekah's words. She was right by weeks end she'd be meeting her mother again and Damon needed to work out his issues with his father. He needed to get all that pain he'd been carrying for so many years off his chest so he could free himself.

"In the mean time..." The other blonde waved disregarding her friends statement. "Emily needs a good talking too…and I mean by your fists." she squinted putting up her dukes.

"You just don't know how much self-control its taking me not to choke her." Bonnie laughed.

"Forget about her, I still can't believe you're still wearing that ring. You should have thrown it in his face after he eluded to you waiting for him." Rebekah brazened. "Then started prancing around with the man-eater."

Bonnie scowled then eyed the dainty ring her middle finger still occupied. The thought had crossed her mind numerous times during their 'talk.' She had even picked out a place on Damon's face where she wanted it to land. It was probably why Damon held onto her hand so tightly, but throwing the ring? That would have been a little too melodramatic for her. Plus, that would have killed him, and despite her being in hurt and him snapping at her she didn't want to cause anymore pain for him. To her credit she did go without it one day, but her finger felt weird.

"No!" Caroline balked. "Bon-Bon did right. You _always_ keep the ring! Do you ever hear about celebrities giving a ring back? Hell no. she earned that ring. Don't you ever take it off."

"You can pawn it Bon." Elena suggested. "Its worth a pretty penny."

Green eyes widened unconsciously shielding the ringed finger. "I can't pawn it!"

"Why not?" Rebekah blinked.

Bonnie's mouth went agape. "Because."

A smile spread on Elena's lips. "Because what?"

"Because its rude that's why." the caramel beauty reasoned. "He made this with his blood, sweat, and tears." she said softly, mostly to herself. "Just for me."

Who was she kidding in a way she was still hopelessly devoted to Damon. Her eyes were planted on the ring everything else fading to black as the memory of the little gleam in his eye when he placed it on her finger resurrected. The little puff of his chest when he shared with her the fact he made it because she was on his mind. It didn't matter what happened between them she would cherish it because it came from his heart. Nope, she wouldn't pawn it. Ever. She'd give it back before handing it to one of those junk shops.

The girl's rolled there eyes knowing the real reason why she didn't want to part with the little token of love. She hadn't taken it off since he gave it to her, so that only meant one thing and it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Still," Rebekah sighed. "Throwing it at him would have made him see you mean business."

"Its not good to kick a person when they're down." Bonnie stumbled out remembering when Damon said the same thing to her. "If I would have given the ring back he would have thought I was giving up on him."

"Aren't you?" Rebekah questioned.

She shrugged. "That wouldn't make me anymore different than Emily. Damon needs someone to believe in him, to be there for him unconditionally because he's lacked that growing up. I mean he has his mother, but its not the same."

What she said about Damon could be applied to herself as well. Sure she had her Grams, but she yearned for that one person who would love her even if she was wrong. Someone who would fight for her to the end, because her mother didn't. She wasn't vain or anything, but she wanted him to chase her. To give her a reason, any reason to stay. So when Damon let her walk away that hurt almost more than his indiscretion. It let her know that he really was lost.

"Well while he's distinguishing his 'fee fee's' I say you show him what he'll be giving up." Caroline quipped.

Bonnie balked at the idea. "I don't want to play games or make him jealous." If she happened to meet someone else, she wanted it to have everything to do with her and nothing to do with Damon. At this point it wouldn't be like that.

"You're always going the mature route. I blame your Grams since she raised you." Rebekah commented.

The brunette in question shrugged again. It wasn't really about her being mature, she was just over this whole thing. She was tired and wanted all the cards to be put on the table so she could either move on, or try again.

"So now what are you going to do?" Elena asked combing her fingers through her dark hair.

"About what?"

"About Emily!" Caroline squealed. "Can we please just jump her already? I've been patiently waiting long enough. Ooh or throw some laxatives in her tea? Something. Because that bitch has been given too much leniency from you." she rushed.

"Caroline." Elena shrieked.

"She's right." Bonnie deadpanned. "I'm done playing nice, and that's all I'm going to say about her."

"And Damon?" Elena asked.

"I'm pissed at him, but I guess he's just doing what I told him too." she remarked. "We can build up our friendship and learn to trust one another again. I mean I'm ready to do that now."

She had said this before, but Damon was right. After a day the 'friend' thing didn't work too well. It was too much unresolved sexual tension between them making conversations strained and unbearable. That coupled with the fact that they were equally flustered at each other was too copious for her to bear among other things.

"Care." Tyler's deep timbre rang.

The girls looked up to see Tyler accompanied by a new face. A tall tanned guy just as muscular as the younger Lockwood. His eyes were almost the same colored green as Stefan's but not really and the curly cue's springing from his scalp gave him an exotic look. The beach had been swarming with really hot guys the past couple weeks because of the upcoming surf-off, and it wasn't a doubt in Bonnie's mind that this guy was a contender.

"Well I guess I'll introduce my cousin before flies find shelter in your open mouths." Tyler taunted. "Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, Elena this is my cousin Mason."

"Nice to meet you ladies." the guy now named Mason smiled.

"Hi." they replied in unison not blinking.

Bonnie eyed him pensively, the little gap between his teeth is what brought up familiarity to her mind. "Are you from Mystic Falls?" she blurted.

Mason smiled at the petite caramel girl that was very pleasing to the eye. Especially in that little yellow polka dotted bikini. "As a matter of fact I am."

Bonnie blushed under his scrutiny. "I knew it! You look so familiar, like I'd seen you somewhere."

"Yeah I stayed there a while ago before my dad got relocated to Florida." he examined her once more before it clicked in his mind. "Bonnie. Is your dad a lawyer?" she nodded. "I think I used to baby-sit you." he chortled.

She blushed again for a different reason. "Yeah that's it."

"Kinky." Caroline beamed. All the great pornos started with student/teacher or babysitting role-plays.

They stared at each other taking in the changes and developments each went under through the years.

"Sorry to interrupt." Alaric hummed. "but I was supposed to be meeting some cute chick about ye high." he put a hand to his chest. "about 5 minutes ago." he finished staring at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled standing to her feet. "Sorry Ric." she apologize dusting off her thighs. "I'll see you guys later." she directed to her friends. "Nice seeing you again Mason."

"You too." the older Lockwood trailed off turning to Tyler. "What's her deal?" Mason finished clearly checking out his past job.

"Damon." Tyler said shortly as they also made their way to the ocean.

* * *

><p>Damon strolled onto the beach about an hour later book bag in hand, summer session was over and he wasted no time bolting to the beach. Saxe blue eyes surveyed the crowd taking on the effects of a metal detector to find its target. He wanted to tell her he was working on figuring out things with Emily. The sooner he did this the sooner he could work on winning Bonnie back.<p>

"She's not here." Klaus voiced puffing a cigar.

Damon stared at him for a while before glancing back at the crowd licking his lips. "How do you know who I'm looking for?"

"Because for the past two weeks you do the same thing, in the same spot. Although you are a bit earlier today. Guess you figured out she was giving a miss."

He huffed out a breath of air. "She's gone huh?"

"Left about an hour ago with Tyler and Caroline" he filled in.

A dark eyebrow raised. "Tyler and Caroline?"

Klaus nodded. "Yeah, Mason's back in town for the surf off so he treated the gang to lunch."

He grimaced at the mention of his biggest competitor, he'd come in 2nd every year to Mason freaking Lockwood he wasn't a sore loser he just couldn't stand the guy. It was something very animalistic about Mason that rubbed him the wrong way. He thought this year that he'd be over the age limit, but obviously he was mistaken. Damon began questioning what the age cutoff even was because dude had to be damn near thirty.

"And _everyone_ went?" he asked Klaus again for reiteration making sure there wasn't any double date business.

"Stefan and Elena, Tyler and Caroline, Jeremy and Bekah, Matt and Lexi-since its her last day in town-, Kol's there, Elijah's back hanging around Kath-"

"Wait." Damon interrupted. "Katherine and Elijah are back together?" Klaus nodded. "And they're out at the same place with Elena and Stefan?" Klaus again nodded. "And I'm missing it? Damn."

Damon loved drama. Specifically drama that didn't pertain to him and he just knew a good showdown was going on between that foursome.

"Bonnie and Mason seem to be previously acquainted."

That one statement wiped the smirk clean off Damon's face. "What."

"Mason and Bonnie. They're from the same town or something." his mentor shrugged nonchalantly.

This wasn't good. If they were exes or something Mason would have the home court advantage over him. If he never told her about the kiss then he wouldn't even have to worry about some guy taking his place. He knew Bonnie wouldn't be waiting for him, but now he his short leash of time constricted further.

"You know thinking back I should have never told her about that kiss." Damon exasperated. "I should have took your advice and kept it to myself." he lamented taking the cigar from Klaus' lips.

Klaus chuckled leading him to the balcony of the LG port. "If you had I'd questioned your true feelings about angel face."

Damon exhaled the smoke with furrowed brows. "But you suggested it?"

"I only said keep it to yourself because I knew you wouldn't. If that was the case you wouldn't have told me, Stefan, and Sage you would have went on like it never happened. You hold her to a different regard than anyone else."

"Well thanks old wise one, I guess." he quipped passing back the cigar. "The crazy thing is that day I went to tell her I needed some space. You know be the bigger person, but when she accepted I retracted because I didn't want to lose her. I even had the nerve to ask her to stick around while I dealt with Emily how selfish is that?"

"Desperate times, desperate measures." Klaus shrugged. "Love makes us men do selfish things."

"Love?" he blanched. "Who said anything about love, I just like her a lot." his face contorted in disgust at how juvenile that sounded.

"I thought you said it." Klaus grinned. "My mistake."

"I really question your sanity sometimes." Damon snorted. "I don't do love. Been there, done that, and got the receipts to show for it. I do however wanna be her _lover_, her protector, her everything. You know all that good stuff that Stefan gets to be to everyone."

"Damon, Damon, Damon forever a walking contradiction." Klaus laughed. "You have no clue of what you just described, or doing."

"What." the young man griped.

"Don't you know your actions speak louder than your words?" the older man prodded. "Everyday you come here you look for Bonnie, you ask about Bonnie, you talk about Bonnie. You've even started letting yourself go because of her." he laughed tapping his face referring to Damon's growing beard.

Damon gave him a blank stare before noticing Bonnie and the other's walking up from the distance.

"You love her." Klaus slid in. "You're just to proud to admit it."

He opened his mouth to refute the claim then snapped it shut. "The first person to hear me say that, will be my little bird herself."

"Fair enough." Klaus laughed.

"Besides, we're young and its summer why do we have to say such long terms words now. Why can't we just feel the emotion."

"You're full of rubbish old chap, you know that."

Damon smirked as Klaus continued. "So what do you do now?"

He hunched a shoulder. "Finish tying up the lose ends with Emily, and start lacing a new shoe with Bonnie."

"Don't take too long, Bonnie's a special girl. It's not going to take long for someone to come scoop her up."

"Don't I know it." Damon exaperated. "I already have to keep tabs on Kol and Stefan is forever getting the side-eye." he joked.

A coy smile apprehended the sandy-haired man's mouth. "I'd suggest keeping tabs on me, I've been thinking about nicking her up for myself for a time now." he jibed.

"Oh hell no, not you too." Damon snorted. "She's too young for you."

"That's your problem Damon, you worry too much about technicalities. Age isn't anything, but a number."

"Sounds just like a line many rapists and child molesters use." he retorted focusing his gaze back on the incoming group seeing Bonnie in deep conversation with Mason. The two were huddled up laughing as if they were sharing a private joke.

"Damon." Klaus warned, but it fell on deaf ears. The cocky charmer was already in stride to block.

* * *

><p>"I still don't know how my dad could allow you to watch me. You were only a few years older and barely responsible." Bonnie was saying when Mason swooped in getting a hair that had fell into her eye. Her eyes fluttered shut briefly and she mumbled a thank you.<p>

When he got the lash he puckered his lips respiring a cool breath which sent the particle floating off into the summer's breeze. "You're welcome." Their eyes met and he smiled taking small snapshots of her face. "I never knew you had freckles." he began.

"Yeah, she has 64 of them now beat it Fabio." Damon snapped pulling a shocked Bonnie into him.

"D-Damon. What the hell are you doing." she hissed snatching out of his grasp.

"What the hell are _you _doing!" he barked eyes blazing.

"Here we go again." Tyler murmured pulling a protesting Caroline away from the scene.

Mason watched amusedly as Damon continued to make an ass of himself. No girl liked overly jealous guys and his and Bonnie's relations had been innocent.

Bonnie stepped to him angrily. "You have no right to be jealous right now."

"Guys." Stefan sighed seeing that this was going to be another one of those days.

"Then stop giving me a reason to be." Damon shot back through gritted teeth. "Giggling and shit with Thor!"

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "You have some nerve coming to me after prancing around with Emily these last two weeks."

"You told me too!" he shouted with wild eyes.

"You guys!" Stefan voiced again.

"Stay out Stefan!" they growled in unison staring each other down savagely.

Elena didn't know if they were going to tear each other apart or just tear each other's clothes off. Their dynamic was one that would forever baffle her, as close as they were all Damon had to do was bend over to catch her lips.

"I told you to figure out your feelings without the both of us." she reiterated. "But as always you do what you want too."

"How am I supposed to figure out anything without talking to her Bonnie." he said in a 'duh' tone. "And stop giving me those judgy little eyes."

She folded her arms and tilted her chin up. "If you cared anything about me you would have."

Katherine was nearby with Elijah being incognito, she was absorbing this whole scene to relay it to Emily.

"Everything I'm doing right now is because of you! To be worthy of you." he snapped angrily. "You think I'd put myself through all this emotional distress for kicks? Sorry to break it to you honey, but no I'm not that much of dick."

Bonnie shook her head. "That's the problem Damon you were worthy. You've always been, but you let me know who meant more the moment you let me walk away." she choked out immediately centering herself. She would not get emotional right now.

The day at the docks came flying back to him tenfold. He'd probably stood there a good 20 minutes after she pulled off until his mind recollected that she was really gone, had walked away from him. He had wanted to go after her, but his legs were cemented in place. Maybe it wasn't meant for him to beg for her forgiveness then. Maybe it was meant for him, in that moment to let her walk away, but today he'd fight.

Damon grabbed her hand pulling her away from the group. "I don't want to do this anymore bambina." he said instantly mesmerized by the flecks of gold the sun was showing in her jade eyes. "I want this fiasco to end, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened a bit and darted to her feet. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that." she said softly meeting his artic eyes. She took his hand in hers a crooked grin forming on Damon's lips. "But I can't let you in here." she voiced pointing his finger to her heart. "Until you realize in here." she pointed to his heart. "Just how fascinating you are. You deserve love Damon; you're worthy of it don't let your father, Emily, or even me make you think otherwise."

Bonnie wanted to tell him that she loved him, and she always would but it wouldn't come out. Whether it was because of fear or protectiveness she didn't know. Damon squeezed her hand lightly, her words tugging at every string in his being. "Lets start over."

"Damon?" Emily's voice interjected. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um, Bonnie?" Mason questioned coming up also. "Did you still want to ride out?"

Bonnie had already swindled her hand out of Damon's and cleared her throat. "Yeah, we better get going."

Damon disregarded Emily all together grabbing Bonnie's hand again. "As a friend, I'm asking you please don't do this."

She glanced between him and Emily quickly before grabbing her board from Mason following his lead. Damon's jaw clenched angrily, and he began walking back towards the lifeguard post.

"What the hell was that about? Katherine told me-"

"Katherine." Damon laughed humorlessly interrupting Emily's rant. "Listening to that bitch already huh? Didn't take long for history to start repeating itself."

Emily scoffed. "She's my friend of course she'd tell me if you were trying to play me."

"We're not together Emily so there's no way I can play you. Since she's so busy telling my business did she let you know that after you left she was all to happy to cop a squat on my dick." he brazened to a shocked Emily.

Judging by her expression he concluded that the little instigator didn't let that cat out of the bag. He felt bad for snapping at her like that, but he was upset about Bonnie. Emily of all people should know to leave him the hell alone when he's in a mood.

"If you're trying to hurt me Damon, than its working." she said slowly.

He raked a hand through his midnight hair. "Em, I keep pulling and pushing and it isn't fair to you I'm sorry. I think we should just stay away from each other for a while. I didn't mean to lead you on."

"Its because of what happened with Bonnie right?" she scoffed.

"Its because I'm getting soft." he grumbled walking up the stairs.

"Damon! Damon." she growled after him. Whatever, she had two hussies to snatch up and she was starting with Katherine.

* * *

><p>"So are you done sabotaging your relationship?" Klaus pressed.<p>

"What?" Damon asked in confusion sliding the bag off his back.

Klaus smiled. "Why did you kiss her to begin with?" he asked still holding the roll of tobacco between his lips. "If you weren't trying to sabotage what you were building with Bonnie, why kiss Emily back?"

Damon dropped the book bag and took a seat on the steps. Only Klaus would take a simple action and annotate it to death. Why couldn't he just think of him as scummy and no good like Stefan. Or deem him disgraceful and low like Giuseppe. No, Klaus was a thinker, observer; had to be to play as many mind games as he liked to do. So he caught the one thing everyone else missed, Damon's defense mechanism.

"Because its what I do." he laughed somberly. "When people get to close to the core, I shuck them out. You know that."

"But Bonnie was different, things were going good between you two." Klaus hoisted a brow. "You were finally moving on and opening up."

Damon took a deep breath and shrugged. "Old habits are hard to break and eventually Bonnie's going to leave. She's going to start her senior year, meet a whole bunch of guys, maybe fall in love with one of them while I'm here. Long distance relationships hardly ever work out and I wasn't ready to put myself back in a position to get hurt. I'm used to being let down by Emily, but Bonnie…I knew I'd probably lose it, hell I'm losing it now."

"So you'd rather hurt her before she hurt you?" he simplified.

Damon hunched a shoulder. "In that moment that was my mindset. But when she agreed to giving me space that's when it dawned on me just how much I cared about her. I wasn't thinking 'oh now I can bang Emily without regret' all I could think about was that she was letting me go. And I was mad, pissed."

"I don't think she let you go Damon, I think she's protecting herself just like you are by not opening up to her."

He ran a hand through his midnight hair as he tendrils fell back onto his forehead. "I just tried to, but that's one nut that refuses to crack. I don't know what to do she doesn't trust me anymore."

Klaus tapped the cigar. "Can you blame her? You're trying to get back with her, but you still haven't let go of Emily."

Damon arched a brow giving a curt nod. "I'm trying, its easier said than done. I mean I'm alive because of her, she was there for me when I needed someone."

"And then she left." Klaus deadpanned. "I'm not discounting her reasons for leaving, but Damon you don't owe her your life. Don't get gratitude confused with love. You feel obligated to Emily because of her generosity do you feel obligated to Bonnie?"

"No." he rebuked. "I just want to be with her."

"And are you sure about that?"

Damon nodded again. "When Bonnie walked away from me I felt like my heart was being torn out my chest. Like I was letting a good thing go, and I want it back."

"Then stop entertaining Emily and don't talk to Bonnie until you do." Klaus' gaze lingered on him a minute longer than before going back to mason and Bonnie surfing. "I think you finally figured out which is your rock and which is your hard place."

"Yea I still don't get that Sherlock." he mused before jumping up at the sight of Bonnie wiping out.

He made a move to get up when Klaus clasped his shoulder. "Sit this one out."

Damon gave him wild-eyes. "The hell I am she's hurt." he snapped jogging down the stairs.

Mason was carrying her to the shore bout time he met up with them and Alaric was carrying her board. His eyes caught sight of her swollen bloodied ankle automatically knowing it was sprained. Bonnie's face was flushed as silent whimpers escaped her mouth.

"What the hell happened out there?" he asked the threesome.

"The tide carried her out of bounds causing her board to hit some boulders. Her ankle got the brunt of it, but she'll be okay. Just a little sprain." Mason chimed. Bonnie rolled her eyes it didn't feel like a little sprain.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie gave a little nod. "Give her to me." Damon demanded.

Mason scoffed continuing his trek to first aid. Damon went to grab her arm when Bonnie glared at him.

"She's already hurt, lets not break her arms with grown man tug-of-war." Ric snarked.

Once they were in first-aid section of the lifeguard tower Mason sat Bonnie gently on the bed staying close by to Damon's annoyance. Bonnie winced as the woman cleaned then wrapped her right ankle.

"I suggest you still see a doctor to make sure it isn't broken and he could prescribe you something for the pain." the nurse suggested. "I can give you a couple ibuprofen and maybe one of these fine gentlemen can give you a ride." she continued eyeing the array of candy.

As soon as the door closed it was like a bidding war embarked between Mason, Kol, and Damon about who would take her.

"Klaus can you please take me." Bonnie voiced silencing the room. "Please." she didn't want to deal with Damon or Kol or give Mason the wrong idea. Klaus was her safest bet.

"Sure angel." he smiled helping her up.

* * *

><p>The ride from the doctor's office to Jenna's was a quiet one. Klaus took her to his personal doctor so she wouldn't have to wait in a pesky waiting room for hours. Bonnie didn't mind the silence though it gave her time to think. Rebekah was right she needed space too. While Damon was busy being indecisive like some teenaged girl, Bonnie began getting weary about letting her own wall down. She didn't want to be in love with someone who couldn't love her back.<p>

"My mother wants to meet up with me this weekend." she said softly still facing out of the window.

"Oh? That's a good thing right?" Klaus questioned.

"I guess. I just wasn't expecting her to follow through. I thought she'd get nervous, but it seems like I'm the only one getting cold feet about it. I wanted to talk to Damon about it but…yea." she rolled her eyes.

"I know it isn't any of my business, but do you mind if I offer you a word of advice, love?" Klaus torpedoed right into her reverie.

"Everyone else has so you might as well join the fun." she joked.

"I respect you distancing yourself away from Damon and I'm not trying to plead his case or anything, but he does care about you. We're very similar he and I in a lot of ways; one being we come from a home where we were constantly told we were despicable and of our faults."

He turned to meet Bonnie's sympathetic gaze momentarily before facing the road again. "Because of that lack of love we take on the characteristics of a succubus per se. We try to get as much love as we can from any and everybody, greedily so. At times its hard to let any source of love go."

She nodded her head in understanding. "I'm not saying what Damon is doing is right, I'm asking you as a friend who I fancy a lot." he teased. "To not shut him out, just be a little patient with him because he needs someone like you."

"Klaus, I understand that and I feel for Damon I really do. My dad's idea of love is showering me with gifts and I'm just now reconnecting with my mom, but that didn't stop me from letting him into my heart as is flaws and all. The only person who can make Damon see how great he is, is Damon. I can't carry both our pain."

"I'm just asking you to hear him out. You extended an olive branch his way with a promise of friendship just follow through." he ended charismatically.

Bonnie smiled shaking her head. "I feel like I'm getting scolded for being mean to classmates." she giggled.

"My shipper heart won't rest until you two are back sailing." he informed.

"You are a mess." she laughed.

"Hey you said you had a meeting with your mum right?" he asked again wheels spinning. " You should have Damon accompany you. What better way to get the floodgates open than a road trip?"

"Why do I feel like I've just been suckered?" she retorted eyebrow raised.

Klaus laughed. "Just think about it." he said pulling into Jenna's. "If it all fails then I'll be there to pick up the pieces." he promised.

They gazes lingered a moment as Bonnie took in his words. There was something about the way he worded that statement that let her know he meant every word. At the end of the day he'd always have her back. So she'd think about it, long and hard. "Fine I'll think about it, but you have to pinky promise to be there." she threatened.

He flicked out his slender digit wrapping it tightly around hers. As their knuckles met he raised hers to his lips never once breaking eye contact. His ocean blues shining with equal quantities of mirth and malice "I give you my word."

**I'm sorry you guys had to suffer through Damily, and I don't really want a love triangle which is why I did a time jump so I can expediate the Emily situation lol, but it has to happen. Good news they're pretty much over and next chapter is Bamon-filled as they start to open up to each other about their childhoods and build back up that trust. Damon meets Bonnie's parentals and Bonnie meets Giuseppe o.O. I'm trying to stretch this story to 20 chapters *fingers crossed* thanks so much for reading *kisses***


	17. Operation: Family Matters

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol.***

**A/N: Okay so my original plan was stopping this story around 20 chapters, and doing a sequel under the "M" rating after because its going to jump a year to Bonnie's graduation. I figured a sequel would be better instead of one chapter being 2012 and the next being 2013 lol. Plus in the M rating I can get nasty lmao, but its up to you guys;).**

****Oh and I couldn't help myself *squeals* Michael Ealy is playing Bonnie's father lol. I was going to say Gary Dourdan since his eyes are green and Michael's are blue, but I love Michael Ealy so..yea**

**Operation: Family Matters**

A sleepy Damon opened his bedroom door coming face to face with an eerily smiley Giuseppe. Translucent blue eyes blinked rapidly concurring the fact that he was indeed awake. An anguish sigh escaped his subtly chapped lips, pity this was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

"What do you want old man." he groaned pushing past the older Salvatore.

Giuseppe's grin stayed in place plastically. "Can't a father want to see his child without any ulterior motives?" he asked following behind his son.

Damon's footfalls halted his head moving slightly to the left. "You do realize that Stefan's room is on the other side of the hallway right?"

"Oh, Damon." Giuseppe chuckled tapping his son's bare shoulder. "Of course I do, no need for modesty its you I was looking for."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or afraid." he mumbled wrenching away from his father.

The man was making him uneasy it was too early in the morning for this shit; he thought as his bare feet descended down the cold wood floor of the steps. He probably should have thrown a t-shirt over his form instead of just waltzing around in his boxers. He would have if Giuseppe wasn't distracting him being in his personal space and all. Their had to be something business related going on because the man dubbed the DILF of the block was laying it on thick.

"What's going on?" Damon said flatly as they reached the kitchen.

"Funny you should ask." Mr. Salvatore chortled. "I have this business meeting Sunday with some of the silent partners for the club-"

"And you need my presence there yada, yada, yada." he finished bobbing his head towards Stefan in salutation before yanking the fridge open.

They younger Salvatore sat innocently at the island inhaling a bowl of Cocoa Puff's. "He got you too huh?" Stefan garbled.

"Stefan please, refrain from speaking until you chew and swallow." Damon complained in revulsion. "Times like this I wish mother wouldn't have brought strays into the house."

Stefan scowled flicking Damon off as Giuseppe continued on. "It's a formal dinner party and you're allowed to invite a guest. In fact I encourage it." he smiled insolently. "Someone respectable son." he directed at Damon leaving the boys alone.

"Someone respectable son." Damon mocked as his bane exited the room.

Stefan snorted watching Damon pull up a stool across from him. "I really loathe your father."

"Whatever." Stefan said flippantly. "So who are you going to bring?"

"I should bring Emily just to piss him off." he snapped spooning oatmeal into his mouth. "He tells me to bring someone respectable, yet he's the King of insolence. You should have seen how rude he was to her the other day."

Stefan shook his head in disdain. He loved his father, but the man was haughty and deep-rooted in ancient Italian ways. He wanted the Salvatore line to be purely Italian yet their own mother had Hispanic roots somewhere down the line.

"You already know who I want to bring though." Damon trailed off.

"Ask her." Stefan shrugged throwing his bowl in the sink. "She can either say no or hell no."

"Which is why I have you dear brother." Stefan arched a brow. "You guys are close and she listens to you. You can you know soften her up for me."

"So now you want me to talk to her, just last week you bit my head off for having lunch with her." Stefan reminded.

"That was then this is now." Damon gritted. "Come on Stef you're supposed to be Team Me."

He looked at his brother's pleading eyes and relented. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." he sighed not promising anything.

"That's all I ask home skillet biscuit." Damon quirked.

Stefan twisted his lip. "Do I need to block the Disney channel from your TV? No more 'That's So Raven'."

* * *

><p>Katherine walked along the coast with her best friend still fuming that the brunette snuck a hit on her the day before. After slapping her back she found herself having to run for her life from a enraged Emily. Emily called this morning after she calmed down asking to meet at the beach; Katherine agreed to meet her only if she promised to keep her hands to herself. So what she slept with Damon they weren't even together at the time and it only happened once. She did however want to wring Damon's next for squealing like the abominable pig he was.<p>

"So are you okay now?" the sable haired beauty asked. "You know, with everything."

Emily lulled her head to and fro. "I'm fine, still pissed at you for sleeping with Damon when you knew how much I loved him and why I left." she narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "but it happened 3 years ago so I guess I have to get over it."

"And him." Katherine mumbled stopping her tread choosing instead to gaze at the ocean. "And you're ready to forgive him for sabotaging your life?"

Emily glanced down at the water cascading against her bare feet. "Yes... I know it was wrong, but he did it out of love."

Katherine faced her friend in annoyance it was like high school all over again. Damon making some dumbass decision and Emily taking up for him. The whole thing was pretty pathetic in her mind why go back to something that was catastrophic to begin with? Deciding to curb the conversation to the now she asked, "What's going on between you guys now?"

The caramel brunette hunched a shoulder nonchalantly. "He loves me, but I think he's falling for her. I'll give him this space he wants, but I won't give up I want him back."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "In all seriousness do you really want that back?" she retorted. "I know me and Stefan weren't a walk in the park, but you and Damon could be downright vicious to one another. And that was before the whole _accident _with the letter thing_._ And what about Kol-"

"I can't let Damon go." Emily cut her off. "I thought I could. I thought I could make amends, and finally release him so we can both move on and be happy..."

"But" Katherine interjected.

"When I saw him with Bonnie. Holding hands, smiling, looking so happy…" she trailed off. "I want that. I want him. That was supposed to be me. If I let him go than I have to let that part of my life go too, and I can't. Not yet."

Katherine nodded in understanding. If anyone could sympathize with what Emily was going through it was her. Coming to the beach and seeing Stefan huddled with the tramp with her face everyday was pure torture. She knew that her and Stefan were over, but you never completely get over a first love. No matter how much she loved Elijah, Stefan would always be the one she let get away. Hearing Emily's story though she realized how selfish it was to try and take away Stefan's happiness because of her own muddled pride. If she really loved Stefan than she'd let him go same with Emily, but she wouldn't tell her that. At least not now because she wasn't ready to listen.

"Great now she's moseying up to Kol." Emily snorted looking towards the beach entrance.

Katherine followed her gaze viewing Bonnie hopping along on a crutch with Kol on one side and Rebekah on the other. Was there one guy on this freaking beach that didn't tend to her every whim? This was getting ridiculous and what injured person would come to the beach anyway? She rolled her eyes in annoyance attention back on Emily.

"Does that bother you?" Katherine smiled knowingly. "That Kol also likes her?"

"No." Emily denied. "I'm starting to think she's trying to be me you know. First Damon, now Kol…its so Lifetime."

"Why don't we go say hi?" Katherine suggested making her way towards the twosome.

After brief deliberation Emily agreed. "Yeah, why don't we."

* * *

><p>"Kol I'm perfectly capable of getting to Klaus' on my own." Bonnie told the arrogant Englishman for what seemed like the 15th time. "If not then I have Becks here." she smiled tapping the blondes shoulder.<p>

"Tell Bonnie it would be in her best interest to let me assist her, Bekah." he grinned eyes glowing. "Me being a charming gentlemen and all."

"Now, Kol why would I lie about such things?" Rebekah retorted.

Bonnie didn't want to be rude, but she really didn't feel like being bothered. All she wanted was to find Klaus, break their deal, and weasel off beach property before Damon got out of class.

"Really its fine." she tried to bargain again.

"I believe I've told you before that whenever I'm around you have a humble servant." he retorted quirking a brow. "Might as well let me help you, I know that your arms are burning from the crutches."

Bonnie smiled softly he was so annoyingly sweet. She gave Rebekah a weary look but all the blonde offered was a coy smile. Becks had no qualms in admitting her preference of Kol, the two of them had a brother/sister relationship and she was silently rooting for him.

"Come on, I look incredibly dashing today so you should be honored to have me by your side, right Bekah." he tried again.

"Please stop putting me in positions to lie." she said tartly as Bonnie laughed.

He finally managed to push Rebekah away throwing Bonnie's left arm over his shoulder holding the crutches in his other hand. He was right about one thing, the crutches were pulling muscles in her arms she never knew she had.

"Why do you keep doing this." she sighed allowing him to hold the majority of her weight.

Kol feigned innocence. "Doing what?"

She stopped their stride trying her best to put a hand on her hip and give him a stern look. "This." she sighed gesturing between them. "Making things between us difficult when you know how I feel about Damon."

He cemented her crutches in the sand looking her straight in the eyes. "I've always been told to keep my eyes on the prize."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not a trophy Kol. You and Damon are friends right? Why would you want to hurt him?"

"Damon and I haven't been friends for a long while, darling." he replied, a faraway look in his eye. "Me giving you up won't change that."

"It can be a start." she challenged grabbing her crutches. "Besides, you can't give up on something you never had, and we are and will always be friends Kol. Don't make me have to give that up."

"You really fancy him that much? After everything?" Kol spoke as if he'd had an epiphany.

Bonnie smiled somberly. "I really do."

He shook his head. "I'll never understand how he always manages to get the good ones."

Bonnie fixed her lips. She was really getting tired of people saying she was 'too good' for Damon, or that he was 'too bad' for her. Who ordained them morality police or appointed them judges of characters?

"Is Emily the reason your friendship ended?" she shot back.

Kol smirked. "She was the strap that broke the camels back. We'd always had a weird dynamic, but when I feel in love with Emily that did it."

"But why? Why do that when you know it'll complicate things between you and Damon? Why choose a girl over your friendship?" Bonnie asked incredulously. She would never let a guy come between her and her friends.

"Because she needed me." he said simply. "Emily was to me what Sage is to Damon, so I wasn't too keen on them getting together in the first place-"

"Because you liked her." she finished.

He nodded. "I loved her. I just never had the balls to tell her."

"Do you still love her?" Bonnie inquired.

Kol took the question into introspective. Damon wasn't the only one that had to pick up the pieces when Emily left, Kol hadn't been left unscathed either. He and Emily had grown up together she was his first love though Damon was hers. He had met Emily through soccer in their elementary years both sharing a passion for the foot sport. After hanging out awhile they found out they had a lot in common, but when Damon and her met everything changed. Emily saw Damon as the bad boy with edge and the two hit it off instantly over the mutual dislike of conformity. Fast forward a few months after Kol was subtly courting Emily she popped up one day on Damon's arms to his dismay. He had known they met at the hospital where Emily volunteered she had gushed to him about, but he never expected them to get together. Emily began replacing him with Damon and their friendship became strained.

He hated them together mainly because Damon was a womanizer, a prowler; he had Emily but he still fooled around with other girls. Emily would just act oblivious to it and the way she would coddle him was infuriating to him. She deserved better, she deserved him that was the moment he began to put Emily before Damon. Damon had already taken Klaus from him and he wasn't letting him take Emily without a fight. So he was ecstatic about them going away to the same school, apparently Emily was none the wiser because when he told her of her acceptance her face paled, and she rushed back home to Damon. Luckily for him after the whole letter debacle, however Emily had began depending on him again feeling betrayed by Damon. It was ironic how the one person that pulled them apart brought them back together again. He knew deep down that Emily wasn't in love with him like she was with Damon; but back then he was willing to be something rather than nothing. She needed him and he was there, until Damon's accident had her questioning her feelings again.

Emily's anger at Damon had left the minute she found out he was in intensive care, but the guilt of her tryst with Kol sank in. She loved them both, but after her brother's tragic death she had become a person she didn't even recognize. She needed to get out of Virginia, she wanted to start a new life, be someone else. So when her mother planned her next tenure overseas Emily went with her. Leaving behind two letters, one to each of the most important men in her life. Kol ended up still going to Cambridge only to get kicked out for his shenighans a year after; during that time he never once seen the special girl that claimed his heart many moons ago.

"I loved who she was." Kol said finally. "Now I don't know what I feel for her."

"What do we have here?" Emily smiled.

Bonnie took one look at the girl and snorted. "Me leaving."

"Wait, don't go Bonnie we didn't mean to interrupt." Katherine interjected. "How about you and Em let bygones be bygones?"

"Look, I don't have time for this." Bonnie huffed. "I'll see you later." she said to Kol turning on her heel.

"Does Damon know you're talking to Kol?" Emily hummed. "I wonder what he'll have to say about this."

Bonnie froze turning to face the brunette. "It isn't neither Damon's nor your business who I talk to hon." she smiled brightly. "Damon doesn't own me."

"Ooh, testy he must have told you about my frequent house calls." she gushed. "Let me tell you I don't know how you could say no to that."

That was it Bonnie dropped her crutches closing the distance between her and Emily who hadn't expected her to be this bold with one good leg. "Don't you dare talk to me about Damon you desperate house-ho."

Kol gaped and Katherine chuckled before Emily shot her a glare. "I wont take that too personally. I'd be salty too if I was kicked to the curb."

"Last I heard it was you who got the boot. I mean claiming a man that doesn't want you… you're on your way to the fatal attraction stage huh?"

Emily pursed her lips. "Damon can say whatever he wants, but I'm in his system. Figuratively and literally. My blood has ran through those veins, saved him from a grim ending. And that alone sweetheart gives me a connection to him you'll never have."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't step down in defeat no matter how much her poor ankle protested. Her head lulled to the side in thought; Emily had saved Damon's life before, given him her blood. How could she compete with that? No wonder he felt beholden to Emily; she probably never let him forget it.

On the outside Bonnie's demeanor was calm, cool, collected though. "So, because you saved his life with what I hope was from the kindness of your heart he's what? Supposed to be forever indebted to you? Even after you deserted him for three years get real."

"You don't know anything about that!" Emily snapped her eyes darting briefly to Kol. "I did what I thought was right; because I couldn't deal with the shame of hurting him."

"And what do you think you're doing now?" Bonnie gritted. "Coming back after all these years doesn't expunge the past Emily." she glanced at Kol. "Or change how people feel, its not too late to right your wrongs."

Emily stared as her sworn enemy bent over to gather her crutches and haul off. Well hobbled a few steps before retracing her footfalls. Bonnie slapped Emily clean across her face with as much force she could muster. The satisfying crack the motion made had her smiling in victory. That was long overdue and Emily couldn't do anything, but blink she was that stunned.

"That's for kissing Damon when you knew he was with me." Bonnie chastised. Leaving her look that said if she wanted there was more from where that came from.

Once she got her bearings back Emily took off after the crippled caramel beauty only to be stopped by Kol. "I wouldn't do that love."

"This isn't over Bonnie." she yelled to her retreating form.

Katherine stood uncomfortably while Kol continued to hold a fuming Emily back. His face hidden in the crook of her neck as he held her from behind. "I'll give you two a minute." she voiced distractedly seeing Elijah opening up Board Walk's.

After she calmed down a bit Emily circled in his arms to face him. Their gazes lingered her eyes flicking to his enticing pout. "I think its time we talked." she whispered to Kol.

He gave her a curt nod pointing to a nearby bench. "Shall we."

* * *

><p>"If you really were my friend you'd allow me this loophole." Bonnie begged as she watched Klaus fix her tea. "I mean I don't think your road trip plan will work with me angry."<p>

"No one likes a person who reneges." Klaus versed ignoring her ranting.

A pout graced her succulent lips. "Really? But its part of my charm." she whined.

"What happened to that indomitable girl I met 3 months ago?" he challenged mouth slightly parted eyebrow curled. "Never pegged you as a chicken or quitter."

Bonnie's lids lowered over leafy green eyes. "That girl's a little tired of her heart getting 'crip-walked' on."

Klaus chuckled as his door opened revealing two chiseled Salvatore's looking like they just stepped off a 'Playgirl' photoshoot. "Oh, Damon just in time Bonnie had something she wanted to ask you." he rushed out shoving Stefan back towards the door.

"Klaus!" Bonnie shrieked.

"Be the little angel we all fancy why don't you." he winked. "Come on Stefan I have a job for you." Stefan gave Klaus a questioning look as they worked a conversation throught their eyes.

"Actually." Damon spoke up. "Stefan wanted-" at Klaus's glare he shut up, hunched a shoulder timidly, and let Klaus and Stefan beat out the door. Obviously he was missing something.

* * *

><p>Outside Stefan crossed his arms glaring at Klaus. "What do you need me to do?" he asked not appreciating being rough housed.<p>

"Just be my date for the day." he grinned.

Stefan chortled. "You're so gay."

"Only for you Stefan, only for you." Klaus replied with a grin and wink.

The younger Salvatore laughed again following him to the water.

* * *

><p>A inept silence stifled the room as the twosome bounced their eyes on everything but each other. Bonnie's jeweled irises darted to the clock on Klaus' wall it was almost 11 and if she planned on meeting Abby back in Mystic Falls she'd have to head out soon. But after what Emily divulged to her she really didn't want to make amends with Damon. She wanted to chop off his 'pet python" and slap him with it.<p>

The room stayed in intermission Damon's baby blues devouring Bonnie leisurely. Her butterscotch skin dressed in some black and white print draped pocket Capri's from 'Urban Outfitters.' Dainty feet cast in Roman type sandals, well one was because her other foot is still too swollen to fit. A red lacy bodice is peeping under the short sleeved black blazer she's wearing and it makes the pale red colored gloss on her pouty bow lips pop. They look so supple and kissable that his tongue involuntarily licked his lips in remembrance its been too long since he's had the pleasure to taste them.

Her hair was twisted into a braid on one side while wild loose ringlets capture the other. His felt the twinge in his hands they were itching to comb through her locks, then it clicked in his mind. Her attire, her hair, why was she so dressed up to come to the beach? Better yet why the hell was she wearing so many clothes anyway. Then the real question dawned on him and he felt uneasy. He'd been well aware of Klaus' little 'tea parties' with Bonnie in the mornings, and before it was okay. Bonnie was all about him so he had nothing to worry about, but know he felt threatened. He might actually have to take heed in Klaus' warning about keeping tabs on him, because if Bonnie's dressing up to meet him maybe he should be worried.

Coming back to reality his eyes were staring pointedly at Bonnie's breast he blushed a bit. When he raised them back to her face her eyes were staring at him disapprovingly. Judgy eyes that he hated as much as he loved, liked.

"Well this isn't awkward at all" Damon drifted taking a seat opposite her.

"What?" she blinked feigning ignorance.

"This." he pointed between them. "We haven't been this quiet in a room together in, well we've never been this quiet." he realized.

Bonnie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She blew her bangs deciding to just get it over with. "My mom called me."

Damon's lips twitched into a crooked smirk. "That's great bam-Bonnie, I knew she would."

"Yea." she smiled. "We're supposed to meet up today."

"Really?" Damon asked in surprise. Relief was flooding through his body in scrumptious waves. She wasn't playing pinup to impress Klaus thank God.

Bonnie nodded. "I was wondering if you'd accompany me…"

Pink lips parted like the red sea as blue eyes twinkled. "You want _me_ to take you?" he asked in astonishment. Maybe he wasn't so unfortunate in the luck department after all.

She shrugged in that noncommittal way that meant it wasn't a big deal; when clearly it kind of was. " Don't look so giddy Klaus blackmailed me into. It wasn't my idea."

At the slight downturn of his lips she realized how rude that came off. She didn't know why she felt the need to put that little tidbit in; oh wait she remembered now in his effort to 'get over' Emily he was 'getting under' her. That alone made her despise the sight of him, but a deal was a deal.

"Oh." Damon huffed trying to gather a snarky comeback. "Guess I'll have to get Alice more tea to thank him."

Bonnie jutted her chin in defiance. "Is that a yes or a no…"

He weighed his options; if he said yes then he had guaranteed Bonnie time. He could weigh her guards down, plead his case, they could talk, he could just be with her. Then again the way her eyes were darkened with fury he surmised she was upset with him about something so this could be the road trip from hell. He pondered on that thought when she spoke again.

"No pressure." she said waving her hands. "I can just ask Klaus or Elena, or St-"

"No. No." he interrupted. "I'd love to go, thanks for even asking me. I know you didn't want too."

"You're right I didn't." she hissed struggling to get to her feet. Damon was quick to offer her a hand to get the crutches situated. She grumbled an annoyed thanks and he bobbed his head in reply.

"So when are we loading up the truck and moving to Beverly?" he jibed trailing Bonnie out onto to the beach.

"Now." she said curtly advancing slow and steady to the parking lot.

"This will definitely be one interesting trip." he mumbled following behind her.

* * *

><p>Kol and Emily sat in comfortable silence well as comfortable as things could get between the two after everything.<p>

"You wanted to talk love now open that pretty little mouth and speak." he said impatiently.

Emily cleared her throat. She wasn't used to him speaking to her in such a cold, detached way. "I, um, I apologized to Damon, but I owe you one too. I know I hurt you as well probably deeper." she said softly playing with the fringes of her shorts.

He was quiet at first, a feat that he never was. Quiet was boring and weak Kol was loud and boisterous. "Not surprised to be the tail end of your thoughts."

She gave him a droll look before cracking her knuckles. A habit she'd do when nervous. "That's not fair-"

"What's not fair was you using my feelings for you to vex Damon then throwing me aside like some old toy. I loved you flaws and all but you were too blind to see it. To selfish to care, what happened to that humble, sweet girl that used to come over to explore our library? How was caring and real not manipulative?"

"She grew up." Emily bit back. "You're not so innocent either Kol, you hated that I was with Damon and tried everything in your power to pull us apart. I was happy, but you couldn't stand it because it wasn't with you. And I'm selfish?"

"Let me ask you something Emily was it real? Did you ever really love me?" he asked stone-faced.

She averted her eyes. "You know how I feel about you." she said barely above a whisper.

"No I don't." he growled.

"I loved you, but at that time I used you too." she snapped. "I admit it! And I hate myself because of it."

"How could you do that! I lost a friend because of you; for fighting for something that wasn't there." he gritted.

"I didn't mean to put you in the middle, I'm sorry-"

"You know what bugger off Emily with your twisted versions of events and your bloody apologies. Why did you come back anyway? Other than to start trouble and rub salt in all our wounds." he said so coldly a chill ran up her spine.

Emily sucked her bottom lip till it tinged a juicy red. She came back to Virginia for a lot of reasons: her friends, her family, but must of all atonement. She wanted to give forgiveness as well as receive it for all of her wrongdoing. She wanted to move on, but the moment her feet touched the tawny sand of the beach old attitudes came crashing back. Maybe it would have been better off if she just stayed away. V.B was home but not anymore; everyone had moved on while she was stuck in neutral unable to get out of the past. Unable to rest in peace the fact that what could have been can't anymore.

"It started out as a game, but somewhere along the way the lines got blurred. I started to feel for you what you felt for me. My love for you was real…it still is." she whispered rising from the bench. "We were friends above everything else Kol. I hope we can be that way again."

He sat still watching her slow meticulous steps as the space between them got greater. "Emily." he bellowed loud enough for her to hear. She stopped her movements but didn't rotate her body. "He won't choose you."

The caramel girl felt the burn of tears behind brown sugar orbs. "He's confused right now, but in the end it'll be her, it'll be Bonnie."

Kol knew this, could see it coming from a mile away. Bonnie may be furious with Damon, may even hate him, but at the end of the day she understands him. They connect like two interlocked stitches you'd see on your grandmother's quilt. He tried his damnedest to intercept their union prolong the inevitable from happening, but his efforts were fruitless. He'd give up the chase he conceded because he'd rather have her friendship then nothing at all. He knew if he kept up with his ravenous pursuit than she'd follow through with cutting off their interaction and he didn't want that. He also wanted to spare Emily the ache she'd soon experience, not so much out of love but out of convention.

"Let him go, Em…" he hesitated. "Let us both go."

After a delayed reaction at his musings Emily started walking again. Not letting his words fester her heart; because at this moment she wasn't crying for the potential loss of Damon. The tears that were falling down her beautiful round face was for the loss of the one other constant in her life. They were for Kol.

* * *

><p>Bonnie waited patiently in the passenger seat of her parked Prius. They had decided to take her car since it was more spacious then Damon's Camaro. Now she was passing the time as the prince ran into the Salvatore mansion to pack his things so they could head out. She elevated her still swollen and bruised ankle and grimaced. Under the wraps her poor joint was the size of a golf ball, making it stand out considerably against her thin leg.<p>

Her peripheral caught Damon sauntering towards her car iphone attached to his ear as he chatted very animatedly with the person. Envy pestered her mind at the thought it was Emily on the other line. She pushed it away choosing instead to take this time to admire Damon without him getting the pleasure of knowing. Her eyes trailed from the messy dark hair to the fuzzy dark hair growing on his cheeks, yes she had noticed and the rugged look only added to his picturesque face. The gray v-neck covering his ripped abs was delightful and he actually had on shorts today. Albeit dark washed per usual, but when her eyes caught his footwear they damn near popped out her head. Instead of his usual Durango-among the many types of boots he owned-boots homeboy was sporting the J's. The cool grey number 12's to be exact and her heart fluttered appreciatively. The only thing sexier than the contours of a man's back to Bonnie was a man in Jordan's.

The way Damon was wearing those shoes would make Michael very proud. Her hand fanned her face of its own volition as the sun and hue of his attire made his pupils the same cool grey as his shoes. Dude was absolutely mesmerizing she could see why agents begged him for photo shoots. It would be very difficult to stay angry at him.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Damon smirked cockily at her door.

Or maybe not, she thought as her eyes did that famous circular motion. As long as he opened his mouth than keeping to her guns would be easy as pie. "Took you long enough." she snipped frostily.

"Sorry my mom called and she's a talker." Damon chuckled throwing his duffle in the backseat. "She says hi by the way."

Bonnie gave him a tight smile and nodded her head. She really had no desire to speak with him aside of giving him directions. Damon could feel the detachment between them and he didn't like it one bit.

"You got beef with me Bennett?" he squinted.

Bonnie snorted as he fired up the engine. "Beef? Try the whole damn cow."

He stared at her for a moment before concentrating on not hitting the 12,000 dollar rod iron mailbox his mother got imported from Italy. "What now Ms. Morality."

She cut her weathered eyes to him her lips pressed into a thin line. "Nothing." she shrugged reaching into her purse to hook up her ipod.

Damon rolled his iron blue eyes in agitation. Bonnie always had to be difficult with everything and that trait drove him crazy. If he was pissed you were going to know about because your day was going to be fucked up. But Bonnie? Oh no if she's mad you have to pull a Houdini to get it out of her, or be forced to deal with her bitchiness. She was passive aggressive and he hated people like that.

Bonnie could feel Damon's scrutiny boring a hole in her profile. She was going to cut him a new one about his extracurricular activities with Emily, but he would thrive off of that. Arguing was like foreplay to Damon, she wasn't surprised to see the many debate team trophy's that lined the trophy case inside his home with his name scrawled across the gold plates. It was probably a hobby.

"This is why we can't have nice things." he scolded. "Because you refuse to talk to me and compromise."

Finding the song she was looking for she turned the dial to the highest level ignoring him. American Idol finalist Allison Iraheta's 'Friday I'll Be Over U' began blasting through the speakers.

"_Monday, Tuesday we were cool. Wednesday I found out 'bout you. Caught my heart by telling lies; you weren't what you advertised…"_

The tick in Damon's jaw made Bonnie smile in satisfaction, no better way to evoke your inner emotions than with a rowdy song.

"_But silly me to believe I was unique. When I'm there you put on a show 'oh, oh, oh' you gotta go."_

Damon reached for the receiver garnering a stinging smack to his hand from Bonnie as she continued to rock her head to the beat. Both hands stretched in front of her in the international sign for rock & roll as untamed curls shielded her face. "Never touch a girl's radio" she shortened repeating the words he told her during their first car ride when she was a drunken mess.

He popped his lips in annoyance as the 'red headed banshee' on the radio continued her 'Taylor Swift-esque' man-bashing.

"_No, no I aint gonna cry. Go and be with her tonight, I really don't care what you do. Cuz Friday I'll be over you…."_

"_Cuz what's true about you? Who are you when I'm gone? Wanting to be with you? Don't know what I was on. Cuz you got me to forget me.."_

Damon slammed the radio off pulling the car to the side of the road heatedly when she flipped to that stupid Gotye song that's quickly on its way to becoming the international breakup anthem. He was more than fed up mainly because he didn't know if she was playing it for his benefit or hers.

"Hey!" Bonnie screeched.

"Are you really going to be this petty the whole fucking trip Bonnie?"

The emerald eyed teen was flabbergasted. "Excuse Me?"

"Come on, you're practically cussing me out through song." He growled pointing to the radio. "If you have something to say than _say it _dammit!"

Bonnie crossed her arms jaw set in insubordination. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about Damon." she smiled cheekily. "But I do know a hit dog will holler."

"You're _really_ acting your age right now." he seethed.

"I wish you'd act yours!" she shot back. "And FYI between the two of us I think I take the maturity cake, babes." she said venomously.

Damon wanted to scream. He wanted to scream then shake the shit out of her. But instead he cracked his knuckles, exhaled, and started the engine; but not before switching out her ipod for his own. If she wanted to be childish than he would too. Two could play this game.

"What are you doing?" she asked quirking a brow as Damon balanced his eyes between the road and his iphone to find the music option.

"My turn." he gritted as the last song he listened to blasted through the speakers.

"_There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home. Oh, seems so long ago you walked away, left me alone. I remember what you said to me you were acting so strange; and maybe I was too blind to see that you needed a change…"_

Bonnie's shocked eyes met Damon's frightened ones before verdant eyes shined in merriment. NSYNC's 'Gone' continued to serenade her ears.

…_Was it something I said to make you turn away? To make you walk out and leave me cold. If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here. But right now…"_

Damon fumbled trying to turn off the begging voice of Justin Timberlake with no help from a crimson faced Bonnie. Forced to halt his ministrations as they passed a parked police car the song soldiered on into the chorus.

"_I've been sitting here can't get you off my mind. I've tried my best to be a man and be strong. I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face, but the truth remains…You're gone. You're gone…baby you're gone. Girl you're gone, baby girl you're-"_

Finally finding the stop button on the stupid touch screen the music ceased. The buttery toned brunette bit her lip to hold back her laughter as Damon's already fuchsia cheeks bled red.

"Tell me how you really feel." Bonnie said sultrily unable to keep from teasing. A whimsical snicker escaped her lips at the glower on Damon's face.

"Do over!" he almost shrieked before adding, "that damn Stefan ever the jokester." he grumbled pushing the blame on the younger Salvatore.

Bonnie rolled her eyes in amusement. Who knew Damon was a closet *N SYNC fan he probably had all the posters and dolls. She chuckled again ignoring his death stare.

"Go head, laugh it up. I got something for that ass though." Damon promised before piercing her ears with an array of Nine Inch Nail and Red Hot Chili Pepper songs for the next hour Bonnie swore her ears were bleeding. Damon had went through a poignant heavy metal stage during his teenage years. Mainly because Giuseppe hated it and anything Giuseppe hated Damon loved.

* * *

><p>Deciding that she'd suffered enough he began playing more melodic mellow songs. A little known fact about Damon was that he was at the cusp of being a child prodigy when he was younger. Mia may have been the personification of beauty, Stefan may have been gifted with the brilliance of a thousand sons, but Damon was the virtuoso of the group. The connoisseur of all things melodic a true musician. He learned the piano by ear hearing his mother play in the deep of night. He learned the drums by touch, feeling the vibrations run through his body each time he thumped a symbol. He also played the sax, a little violin, and guitar. So it was no surprise that he liked big bands and musical acts that included the rhythmic sounds of instruments that he held in highest regard.<p>

So when he played 'Pretty Brown Eyes' by Mint Condition it was normal for him, but Bonnie was pleasantly surprised. She didn't know Damon listened to that kind of music, and by that kind she meant soul music. Guess it was true never judge a book by its cover. She let herself get lost in the lyrics that intertwined perfectly with the loud banging of drums and smooth riff of the piano and other instruments she couldn't name.

"_Don't tell your friends that I don't mean nothing to ya'. Please don't deny the truth." _Stockley sang. As Damon took a moment to give her a pensive look.

"_Tell me right now I know your heart is in the right place. You know I won't let you down, yeah. You can't disguise all the pounding of your heart, yeah. I see your eyes and you can't hide. Start to make sense and quit playin' these love games. Tell me what you're gonna do, yeah"_

She snorted because the last part she could very easily apply to him. This was his game she was an unwilling participant in this whole thing. So no, not giving in to him wasn't her playin games it was her putting her foot down. Showing him that getting with her wasn't something that was going to come easy. He had to love her in a special way, because she wasn't as forgiving as Emily or as carefree as Sage. Did she understand yes, but everyone had problems he couldn't keep using his as an excuse.

As they turned onto another highway that lead straight into Mystic Falls she plugged her ipod back into the dash.

"What do you know about Mint Condition?" she prodded scrolling through her play list. She wouldn't even know about it if it wasn't for her dad. He was an acquired drummer who would play in their basement for the sheer joy of it. Nowadays Bonnie only heard the clang of drums when he was frustrated with his job or angry at her or grams.

Damon chuckled a bit. "I'm not all wonder bread Buns, I do have a very diverse taste in music."

"I see." she agreed allowing a true laugh to broach. A few moments of silence passed until Keri Hilson's 'Breaking Point' filtered the quieted car.

"Uh un." Damon tsked as they rode past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. "No more 'Damon bashing' songs."

"You're so vain." Bonnie started to sing. "I bet you think this song is about you" she continued as the device shuffled again.

Damon bit the inside of his cheek to calm himself. "I'm just saying you're about to meet your mother. You should be excited and concentrate on that. Let's just leave our drama in VB. Let's just be Bonnie and Damon."

She glowered at his words at first since when did he act his age. For Damon of all people to have a mature moment-which didn't happen often-it meant that she had to be acting pretty juvenile. Like clockwork Ron Pope's tender voice serenaded them with the hauntingly relevant 'Drop in The Ocean.' Reinforcing Damon's previous words almost compelling her to pretend everything was peachy keen between them, if only just for this weekend. She made a mental note to choke Elena when they got back. Stefan introduced her to the song and in turn Elena forced it upon her. She actually liked the song, but she'd never admit it, especially in this moment.

"Can we do that Bon?" he reiterated yielding at a stop sign. Damon was notorious for doing 'Hollywood' stops when no other cars were on the street and Mystic Fall's was a ghost town compared to Virginia Beach. "Can we just be us without the other bullshit."

His silver eyes were doing that thing again where they mix just the right amount of squint and bulge to make the perfect puppy dog. Blinking slowly so that thick lashes could take on the bat effect without it really being considered as such. It only made her more vigilant more angst-ridden.

"I can't pretend that you haven't been sleeping with Emily." she said boldly.

Damon's head snapped to the right while his feet slammed the brakes on her poor Prius for the second time today. "What." It wasn't a question or statement simply something to say to buy time.

She shook her head. "How could you?"

A car honked from behind forcing him to pump the gas again. "Where to?" he asked ignoring the flashing disappointment in her viridian eyes. Not that he was trying to change the subject, but he hadn't been to Mystic Falls in ages and only knew how to get to one place, his.

Bonnie eyed him warily before taking a deep breath. There was no way she could take Damon home while he was channeling his inner 'Justin Bobby.' Her grams would already be leery about why he was with her to begin with. Plus she wasn't quite ready to drop the age bomb on her yet.

"Can we stop at a hotel or something?" she mumbled.

Glacial eyes narrowed in suspicion and excitement. This definitely wasn't how he expected the conversation to end. "Why bambina is this your attempt at a come on? If so its kinda forward, but I'm easy so I don't mind-"

She pressed a finger to his lip it took sheer will-power and the slight fear of being slapped that stopped him from sucking the extremity in. Lavishing it with his tongue to show her what she was missing.

"You need to shave. I don't want my grams questioning your age."

Damon's hand automatically massaged his furry jaw. He had forgotten all about his abstention from shaving. "You don't like it? I think I look grown and sexy." he gushed wiggling eyebrows, taking a glance in the rearview mirror.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna stop or not?"

He smirked. "Say please."

"Damon…"

"You gotta lighten up kid." he retorted.

"Lighten up or let you off the hook?" she replied.

The light changed to the vibrant red and he took the time to look at her, really look at her. "You're mad at me. I get it, but people aren't perfect Bonnie. I'm sure as hell not at that moment I was mad at you and I acted out and I don't expect to be let off the hook. I just want you to enjoy the excitement of this moment and not let me ruin it for you."

She nibbled her lip then faced the window as he began driving again. She wanted to let things flow she really did, but she didn't want Damon to think he could do whatever and get by. She'd learnt a long time ago if you stand for something you'll fall for anything and she didn't want to seem weak. At the same time did she really have a right to mad? Was it really her place to discipline him?

Damon spoke up again in her quietness. "No need for a hotel stop." he said as they drove over Wickery Bridge. "I know just the place."

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to the dark brick mansion that looked more like a haunted house Bonnie arched a brow. "Whose house is this?"<p>

Damon shifted the car in park opening his door. "My family's. My uncle Zach lives here now though, but we stayed here once upon a time…"

She nodded getting out also to shadow Damon towards the door.

"Is he home?" she asked nervously.

"One way to find out." he replied before knocking on the dark oak door.

A man with dirty blonde hair opened the door. The smile previously on his lips drifting downward into a frown. "Damon, what are you doing here?" he reproached.

"Is that anyway to greet your favorite nephew?" Damon smirked.

"I don't see Stefan around anywhere." Zach taunted moving aside to let them in.

"I just need to get some stuff from my old room I won't be here long. This is Bonnie." he finished before quickly tugging them up the stairs.

"He doesn't seem like a fan." Bonnie muttered as he pulled her into a room that she assumed was his.

"Long story short I shaved off his eyebrow when I was younger…he hasn't been too fond of me since." he ticked.

Bonnie laughed despite herself before examining yet another one of Damon's rooms. Dropping the pesky crutches choosing to hop instead; her hand danced over the armoire that sat against the creamy scotch wall that almost seemed tinged with gold before flowing to the bed. It wasn't king sized, maybe a queen or even full but she liked it. It seemed homey with its burnt orange comforter and brown sheet casings. She heard the water running in the adjoining bathroom and figured Damon was getting to the shave.

Her eyes fell to the pictures splayed on the dresser top. Stefan, Mia, Carmela, and Emily. She blanched sticking her tongue out before stuffing the picture in the top drawer. As she went to close it a tattered piece of what she thought was paper caught her eye. Glancing towards the bathroom to make sure Damon wasn't coming she picked up the surreptitious item. Nosey green orbs were met with the picture of what looked like Damon only it couldn't have been because on his knee was a smaller version of the man with the same piercing eyes. Giuseppe she lamented scanning the picture and the fraction of love in Salvatore senior's eyes.

"Hey bambina I think I need some help." Damon boomed startling her. The picture floated back into the drawer and she closed it lightly.

When she turned around Damon had come to the door a pout on his delicate lips with one side of his face still unshaven. "It seems like my hair is biased." he began struggling to keep the pout. "It won't come off unless you're the one shaving it."

She wrung her hands before checking the time. It was already a quarter to 3 and if she planned on stopping to see her grams before meeting up with Abby they'd have to hurry. So instead of picking a fight with Damon like she wanted to she waddled over to the door sliding past him purposely and extended her arms once she reached the sink.

"Can I help you?" Damon teased arching an eyebrow happy that he was getting his way.

She had planned on hopping onto the sink herself but her sore ankle protested. "I need your help to get up here." she blinked.

Damon smirked more than willingly to give her a lift. His hands placed meticulously on her lower hips brushing the naked skin between her leggings and shirt. He sat her down with a enough force to make her previously taut lips part at the contact. Nimble thumbs smoothed up and down her skin again before retracting handing her the blade.

"Try not to cut me." he rasped doing that smolder thing with his eyes.

She nodded taking the razor doing the same hook notion she'd perfected before. As she erased the last line of the cream their eyes locked. She ran her hand down his damp cheek as Damon began closing the distance between them.

"Ahem, we better get going." she hesitated pushing him away.

His eyes stayed planted on her in slight disappointment as he watched her cautiously hop down on her good leg and hop into the room. He was sure if her ankle wasn't sprained she'd be halfway down the stairs by now.

"Thanks for the poor southern hospitality Zach." Damon called helping her down the stairs.

"Anytime." the man responded. "Try not to come back." he tacked on for good measure.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's heart sped to dangerous levels when she seen her father's car in the driveway. He wasn't supposed to be here, he'd told her he'd be at a conference in LA this week. She nearly died when her eyes caught sight of another foreign vehicle parked behind his.<p>

"You okay?" Damon asked noting her paling visage.

"Yea lets go and get this over with." she harped.

When she put her key into the lock in the door the knob turned and they were met with the electric blue eyes of Robert Bennett.

"Hi daddy." Bonnie peeped as she passed the barrier Damon in hand.

His cold blue eyes softened at the sight of her ankle. "What happened to you?" he asked eyes darting between her and Damon.

"I hurt myself surfing." She sufficed.

Robert's eyes were still on the stranger in his house. "Who are you?" he questioned briskly never one to beat around the bush.

"Dad, this is Damon." Bonnie cut in immediately. Damon was a wild card and her father was brash, that made for a dangerous combination.

He wretched his eyes from Damon as the other occupants of the nice two story house came to the foyer.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon spoke up holding out his hand.

Mr. Bennett gave his hand a firm shake before staring at Bonnie again. "And who is Damon to you?" Robert interrogated.

She gulped looking to her grams for help, which she did nothing but make the situation more awkward.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked with a sly wink that made Damon lower his head in a chuckle.

"No." Bonnie denied. "He's my... friend-boy." she announced her father placed his chin between two fingers lightly tracing his goatee.

Her father didn't look convinced. "You said your last name's Salvatore?" he directed at Damon.

"Yes sir." Damon agreed.

Robert nodded again. "Bonnie I know I'm not around as much as you like, but I still would like a head's up before you invite visitors into my home." he said sternly.

At first she thought he was referring to Damon, but as his eyes focused past them she turned to find a flushed faced Abby behind them. Her eyes were slightly red and she didn't know if it was from crying or maybe arguing with her father.

"Abby I thought we were going to meet at the Grill?" Bonnie stated going to her mother.

Damon perched himself against the wall not really knowing how this scene would play out. Apparently something went on before they arrived because the tension in the room was suffocating.

Abby worried her bottom lip and Damon finally found out where Bonnie got that mannerism from. Their features were strikingly similar although Abby was creamy fawn color whereas Bonnie was a rich bronze nearing her father's hue.

"Bonnie I'm not sure if this was a good idea." Abby sighed running a shaky hand through her hair.

"What?" Bonnie gasped frustration clouding her eyes in the form of tears.

"I think we should have just left things as is." she whispered her eyes never once locking with the melancholy orbs of her daughters.

"What are you talking about we planned this! Everything was fine earlier!" she stammered getting upset.

Damon stood idly by the hurt in Bonnie's tone shattering his heart. Grams looked at her daughter somberly wondering why she'd come all the way back only to let the same thing push her away again. It was no secret her and Robert didn't get along, but there was no way in hell he was separating her granddaughter from her and she'd told him that a long time ago.

Abby glanced at Robert who only remained in his stoic disposition in the foyer. Arms crossed and eyes narrowed Abby had no place her. He didn't want her empty promises of possible reconciliation to get Bonnie's hopes up and he told her so.

Bonnie caught where her mother's eyes landed and the short fuse she had left snapped. "What did you say to her." she growled.

Shock overtook her father's features, but before he could speak Abby grabbed Bonnie into a hug pulling her closely. Effectively sliding a hotel key into the girls pocket. "I love you Bonnie, never forget that." she whispered before disappearing out of the door.

Bonnie clutched the key in her pocket and turned angry eyes on her father. She walked to the door as fast as her crutches would take her when her father grasped her arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To meet my mother like I planned too before you ruined it." she gritted out snatching out of his grip. She lost her footing stumbling into Damon who she had all but forgotten was even there.

"Let her do what she does best Bonnie and leave." he said coolly. "You're better off without her."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "How can you say that when you made her leave! Maybe I'm better off without you I hate you." she bit out turning to leave when an angry Robert grabbed her once again.

"You can hate me all you want Bonnie, but at the end of the day it won't change the facts. I fought for you she didn't." with those parting words he released his daughter watching her walk out the door.

He halted Damon causing the young man to face him a serious look on both of their faces. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Damon blinked knowing what to say, but not knowing how to execute his words. "To make her happy." he said plainly blue eyes meeting blue. "I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face."

"Then you make sure you're there when it all comes crashing down." his hard gaze taking on an empathetic effect. "Because it will."

Damon nodded his head in understanding darting out the door to catch up with Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC..<strong>

**Okay I think I kind of sort of got carried away with the road trip aspect therefore making the chapter way longer so now the continuation of the Bonnie/Abby meeting and the Salvatore's dinner party will have to be continued next chapter *rolls eyes* I hate doing that lol, but I'm trying to have it up by Saturday so fingers crossed.I'm apologizing for mistakes now, and i usually proofread chapters after i post them to add and delete things thanks for reading;)**


	18. Operation: Family Mattered

***Yall already know I don't own TVD, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.***

**A/N: Puppeteer! I'm going to start making you PM me your reviews because you are spilling my storylines lol. I'm not going to tell you which either. Zach is Giuseppe's brother and there may or may not be another reason why he doesn't care for Damon. He's in this chapter too so you'll see more of him. I know the difference between Hispanic and Spanish I put Hispanic because it would mean she was descended from Spanish or Latin people. I know a lot of people get the meanings of Hispanic and Latina/o's confused. Although after reading your review I guess it would make more sense for her to be Spanish since you said that the Moor went into Italy settling in Sicily and I made Carmela have family there so I'm going to change it from "Hispanic" to "Spanish" thanks for the history. I have a lot of Puerto Rican and Dominican friends and they get so pissed when people mistake them for Mexican and vice versa so I know how offending it can be. I also feel you on the father thing my dad is a lowlife so my step-dad is my father in every sense of the word.**

**Special S/O: To Raptus Mind, Vie, ManUGirl, Lapis Love, Puppeteer, DamonBonnie Salvatore, starinthem, and I know I'm missing some people but you guys always give me long reviews and I love it!**

****I was looking through my reviews for the person who told me to check out the song "Brokenhearted" by Karmin and I couldn't find you;(. Anywho if you're out there and still reading I downloaded the song and I love it, you're write it does suit Bamon very well;).**

*****Warning: Questionable language and sexy time ahead;)**

**Operation: Family ****Mattered**

Robert Bennett combed a hand through low cut coiled curls; thoughtfully behind his big cherry wood desk. He wouldn't elect himself 'Father of The Year' or anything, but he always praised himself as the utmost provider. He raised and supported Bonnie that best way he could so that had to count for something. Sure he may not have been the most affectionate or showing his feelings but neither were his parents. His parents both had military backgrounds, his father signed up fresh out of high school serving a full 30 years with the US Air Force and his mother worked as a nurse in the field hospitals. From an early age they instilled independence, productivity, and earnestness in their 3 children. Not allowing them to live up to the title of an 'army brat' making them donate toys and other charitable things. He was the middle child between his older brother Gary and younger sister Zoë; that alone made him want to stand out more in his household propelling him into the study of law.

Needless to say, that diligence and hard work had got him where he was today. A successful lawyer with his own firms in Mystic Falls, Richmond, and D.C. He was the youngest senior partner in Bennett, Johnson, & Co. law firm at only 39. He accomplished all this while providing a stable home for him and his daughter without any help from a partner. When Abby told him about the pregnancy like any 22 year old who was on the way to law school he panicked. He and Abby had only been together a few months and were far from love. Well he was and letting go of his goals wasn't an option, but he was raised to always take responsibility for his actions so manned up and proposed.

He would also admit to not being the best husband to her making frivolous mistakes, and being careless but he was young. They both were, went into the marriage eyes closed not taking the warnings of their parents to 'look deep before they leap.' The honeymoon phase ended quickly after Bonnie's birth when Abby wanted to go back to school and he wanted her to stay home and care for Bonnie. That was one of the main problems with them, they both wanted to be the man and he wasn't having that. The one thing that attracted him to Abby was her sovereignty and free spirited nature; ironically it was those two things that turned him off. Feeling cornered he compromised and promised to pay for her to go back to school when he was done. He did intend on following through, but he wanted to get himself situated first.

A couple years passed and he assumed everything was fine until one day she came to him with an ultimatum threatening to leave with Bonnie to Paris. That set him off and in his anger he had grabbed her harshly, laughing crudely in her face telling her that without him she was nothing. Abby had been livid refusing to speak to him for weeks after. After Bonnie hit five they couldn't hide the fact that their marriage was falling apart. Their irreconcilable differences hit a fever pitch when he came home early one day finding her packing hers and Bonnie's things. They had fought that day, it even went as far as them putting hands on each other in her effort to leave and his effort to prevent her from doing so.

Luckily, for both of them Bonnie had been outside playing during the whole debacle. That was one thing in his life he was ashamed of doing, but couldn't change. In his anger he told a flustered Abby if she wanted to leave then leave, but Bonnie wasn't going with her. He might not have been around a lot but he did love her. He had grown to love them both, in a last stitch effort to get her to stay he intimated her about him getting custody and it broke her. She begrudgingly relented going out into the backyard sharing a tearful farewell with a none-the-wiser Bonnie while he watched from the window. She made sure to let him know that she hated him before departing for good.

"_I hate you."_

The words played over and over in his head, both Bonnie and Abby's voices intermingled together. His indifference to his daughter wasn't exactly on purpose or on accident it just happened. But when she spoke those words it did crack the hard barrier containing his emotions. He didn't want her to hate him, but if that's what it took to get her to see reason than so be it.

"She didn't mean it." Sheila's voice flowed into the dark room.

Robert snorted leaning back further in his leather office chair. "Oh she meant it. Just as much as her mother did 12 years ago."

The older woman rolled her eyes stepping further into the home office. She really didn't want to console this insufferable man especially after what he pulled tonight. Abby had came by early to see her; and Sheila under the impression that Robert would be out of town, told Abby to just meet her at his house since she wasn't good at directions and from there they could go to hers. Fate had a different plan and the ex-lovers ended up pulling into the driveway at the same time. Robert's eyes nearly pulsated out of their sockets at the sight of his ex-wife. Abby stood frozen in place, tawny eyes darting angrily at Sheila thinking she'd been set up. The older Wilson had shrugged as Robert-after giving Abby a thorough once over-reluctantly invited her in. The pleasantries didn't last long after Abby spilled about her engagement. The news shocked Robert speechless for a moment then he began guilt tripping her about Bonnie. Saying her showing up wouldn't cause anything but confusion and 'she had no right filling his daughter's head with their past issues.'

Alas, he was her granddaughters father and she'd dealt with him this long so after speaking with Abby Sheila decided to also have a chat with him.

"You have to let Bonnie get to know Abby, because despite everything she still is her mother. If you try to separate them now than she will resent you." the woman explained.

His head lifted from his hands. "I don't remember asking for your advice." he retorted.

"And I think you know me well enough by now to know that I don't give a damn." she sassed placing both hands on her thin hips. "I'm going to tell you like I told my daughter stop taking the problems you have between the two of you and dumping them on Bonnie. They aren't her crosses to bear so don't give her the burden."

"You know how Abby is, she's not dependable." he argued.

"And you're not accessible, but that hasn't caused anyone to condemn you." she snipped.

Neon eyes narrowed before grinding out the word. "Touché, but Bonnie knows I love her."

"Does she? Because you barely tell her. And you don't know my daughter anymore so you have no idea what may come of this. Your only job is to be there for the one you do know your daughter. Just in case the worst does happen and support her wishes. Stop letting your hurt feelings and pride cloud your judgment."

Robert rolled his eyes spitefully knowing the older woman was right. His eyes lowered to the case papers in front of him. "I can't believe she's actually getting hitched." he said after while.

Sheila smiled cunningly at the turn in topic, she'd already known about the engagement, but Abby wanted to tell Bonnie the big news herself. She eyed her ex son-in-law his thick brows furrowed upon his golden skin while brilliant blue irises focused on a time that's long passed. Finally feeling the weight of her stare their gazes caught and he licked his hefty pink lips tentatively.

Her coy smile was still in place as she offered him one more piece of advice. "You know Robert its never too late to right a wrong."

Mr. Bennett held the stare until Sheila turned on her heel to leave. "Thanks." he grumbled as she passed the door. "For the advice… about Bonnie."

He didn't see the self-sufficient smile on her face as she said. "I'll just add it onto the very long tab you've acquired over these last 17 years."

* * *

><p>The ride to the hotel was quiet besides the soft sniffle that'd escape Bonnie's nose every now and then. The atmosphere was charged with so much apprehension that Damon was afraid to even attempt to lighten Bonnie up. When he'd left the Bennett residence after his brief talk with her dad he'd found her perched heatedly against the car waiting for him. He pressed remote to unlock the doors, when he tried to say something she had held up her hand signaling that she didn't want to talk. She stared blankly ahead as he drove to the Hilton Garden Inn as if in some sort of trance.<p>

Bonnie's hands were shaking and her face was wet from the culmination of tears and perspiration. This day was getting too emotional and her thoughts were a big jumbled up mess. She felt a balmy hand slink into her lap concealing her trembling hands.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Damon said softly as they pulled into the Hilton's parking lot.

She shook her head no opening the car door. "You don't have to do this alone." he reasoned entwining their fingers halting her escape.

She stared at their clasped hands before pulling hers out. "I feel like I do." she sighed getting out of the car.

Damon shrugged his shoulders getting out also. He'd only given her the option as a common courtesy, but he was going with her whether she liked it or not. She rounded the car seeing Damon had fell in step with her.

"What are you doing?" she admonished.

"I'm not letting you go into the lion's den alone." he asserted closing the distance between them so he towered over her.

Her palms flew onto his chest instinctually causing her to grip the crutches under her arms. "Damon."

"Bonnie." Damon drawled keeping his stance. "We can do this as long as you want. I like it when you touch me." he smirked. "… and I'm not changing my mind."

She dropped her hands rolling her eyes, before hobbling off. Damon trailed behind her silently praying that this meeting would be all Bonnie wanted it to be. He didn't know if it was Robert's forewarning that psyched him out or what, but he had this awful feeling that this night would end in tears. Bonnie's tears that is and like he promised he'd be there to wipe every single one from his little bird's eyes.

Among passing the entrance they seen Abby straight ahead settled on a stool at the bar. Bonnie swirled to face Damon he gave her a nod of encouragement and they trekked across the beautiful floor plan of the most upscale hotel in Mystic Falls. When they were about 2 feet away Abby's eyes snapped up. She smiled warmly at her daughter before giving her companion a wary smile.

Ms. Bennett cleared her throat rising from the seat. "I wasn't sure if you'd be able to come." she said nervously pulling Bonnie into a careful hug.

"I wouldn't miss this chance for anything." Bonnie breathed into her hair.

Bonnie's words tugged at Abby's heart savagely, the remorse for leaving was unbearable. Initially reuniting had been a spur of the moment thing. Bonnie was upset with her-as she should be-and to placate her she had suggested they meet up. Now she found herself feeling antsy and edgy, not knowing how to start or what to do with the situation.

The three of them stood gauchely by the bar Abby's eyes flicking to the tall, dark, and handsome gentleman who chauffeured her daughter into the hotel. She'd noticed him earlier but it was too much going on then for her to assess him. Damon felt her scrutiny over him and offered a brow the two engaged in an intense stare down. Damon wondering what the hell she was looking at, and Abby wondering what the relationship between him and her daughter entailed.

"Um, Damon I think you should give me a minute." Bonnie spoke sensing the tension.

Peeling his eyes from Abby he pursed his lips to protest when Bonnie mouthed please, batting those mossy green eyes that made him weak. "If you need me…" he half groaned half sighed.

"I know." Bonnie interrupted hastily. "I'm okay."

Damon nodded his head hoping she would understand the emotion he was trying to convey through his eyes. He bowed flippantly to Abby before stalking off towards the giftshop.

"So." Abby started after they made it to a nearby table. "Is older, mysterious, sexy guy your beau?"

Bonnie blushed certainly not expecting the conversation to start with Damon. "He's a…Damon." she squinted not really knowing herself what their relationship was. "We're in a limbo right now."

Abby nodded as a waiter came by to take their drink orders. When she was passing the menu back she caught sight of Bonnie's purity ring still safely snug on her left ring finger. She exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she was holding at the sight of the silver piece. Good, she already had the answer to her next question.

"He seems like the philandering type to me." she grimaced. "Watch out for that."

In all honesty Damon reminded her of a young Robert, and if he was anything like Robert he was a definite lady-killer. She didn't know if it was the eerily similar eyes or what, but she felt a deep indifference for him in her gut. Like he'd bring nothing but trouble and heartache to her daughter. If its one thing she wished for Bonnie it was to graduate high school, go off to college, and then worry about guys. She didn't want her to follow in her footsteps by getting caught up with an older guy, and letting her guards down. A teenage pregnancy was the last thing she wanted for her, Bonnie was smart, beautiful, and destined for great things.

Bonnie was taken aback and didn't really have a reply for her mother's statement and was thankful when the waiter had returned with their drinks. Damon did have philandering traits, but they weren't official so in a way she couldn't really fault him. Could she?

"We're just taking things day by day." Bonnie commented. "He's really sweet once you get to know him."

"I know I have absolutely no right to dictate anything, but I just want you to be careful dating older guys. A lot of them date younger women because they think its easier to manipulate young girls mind. He just seems like bad news to me."

She glared at the woman feeling highly defensive over her relationship with Damon. "You're right. You have no right to dictate anything."

Abby cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you I just don't want you to shadow my footsteps."

"Yes, because being tied down with a baby and husband by the age of twenty is so terrible." the teen deadpanned. "Definitely wouldn't want that."

She watched her mother run a nervous hand through her hair. "This is going south really fast, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Abby amended.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie sighed. "I tend to get that way over him."

"Its because you care about him." Abby lamented.

"Next subject." Bonnie moaned.

Abby laughed. "Okay. Tell me about yourself I want a year to year report."

For the next half hour or so they stayed on light hearted topics. Abby shared with Bonnie her love of dance and performing arts which Bonnie concurred; now seeing where her admiration for dancing came from. They continued to tip toe around the huge elephant in the room.

* * *

><p>Stefan grunted breathlessly; his cheeks were flushed with fever as beads of sweat pooled at the point where his chestnut hair met his forehead.<p>

His body was was drenched in perspiration his chiseled chest heaving up and down with every movement he made. His and Klaus' eyes met as the young man continued to give him all he had.

"Come on Stefan don't slow down now, keep up the momentum." Klaus taunted from above him.

Stefan's aquamarine orbs narrowed. He gave a few more thrusts before his movements faltered again. If he could hold out and give a few more pumps he'd reach his apex.

"Let this be your motivation." Klaus encouraged still at his spot over the younger Salvatore. A mischievous smile playing on his ruby lips, his breath was almost as erratic as Stefan's as he helped the ministrations.

Stefan caught view of the big digital clock on a nearby wall. It was nearing five o'clock and he'd have to get with Elena soon. "I think I'm done for the day." he said breathlessly as Klaus pulled the weighted bar back on the hinges.

"So soon?" Klaus faux pouted.

"Afraid so." Stefan retorted pulling the navy blue t-shirt back over his head. "My lady is waiting on me."

After setting Bonnie and Damon on there way Klaus and Stefan played a few games of basketball at the rec. When that was over they drifted to the gym where they embarked in a harmless weight lifting competition seeing who could bench press the most weights. Of course Stefan won, if he wasn't at the beach or library he was at the gym. He had to stay right for the beautiful ladies of VB. That and he was very serious about his body; if his vegetarian state wasn't enough of a clue.

"Until next time lover I bid you ado." Klaus jibed slapping Stefan right on his ass .

The green-eyed man pursed his lips. "I'm really starting to wonder about you." he warned grabbing his bag.

Klaus shrugged nonchalantly. "I just don't know how to quit you." he mocked reciting a line from 'Brokeback Mountain.'

Stefan's eyebrows drew up like blinds. "On that note I'll see you later." he laughed.

* * *

><p>"I've always had certain benevolence in me since I was a child, and I had longed to get out of Mystic Falls. I wanted to travel the world and help people so the Peace Corps was the perfect occupation to extract my humanitarian dreams for the ten years I was with them." Abby gushed.<p>

Bonnie watched her mother's eyes light up as she spoke about building wells in developing countries; and teaching briefly in the school Oprah had opened in Africa for young girls until the project went array. Her own emerald eyes had lit up in awe and admiration wondering how Abby could be such a great woman, but awful mother. She was sure it wasn't Abby's intention, but her telling all the things she got to do as a woman with no responsibilty just showed Bonnie how great Abby's life was without her.

"Did you ever think about coming home? Did you miss us…me?" she felt so small asking the question, but she had to know.

Abby's smile faltered a bit as she thought about the first couple of years in Paris. It had been really rough on her especially the first 6 months there were times where she just wanted to say fuck it, and go home but her pride wouldn't let her. During that time she'd call Bonnie when she knew she'd be at Sheila's house. Robert had tried to cut ties with all of her family out of spite, but realized early on that he needed help. So he begrudgingly agreed to let Sheila stay around, as if he had a choice. The phone calls began to tug at Abby's heart too much when Bonnie would ask when she was coming home; and Abby stopped asking to speak with her daughter. Choosing only to get updates from her mother on Bonnie's well-being. She knew about her getting chicken-pox at 7, and her many accomplishments. Though calls had become few and far between; it was easier that way, for her. That way the guilt of abandoning her child wouldn't eat at her.

"I missed you." she said frankly. "Me and your father." she shook her head. "Too much damage has been done there, I hadn't missed him then and I damn sure don't miss him now." Which was the full truth or a full lie, she had missed him at first. He was her first love, the father of her child so she was inclined to care for him.

"Were you guys ever in love?" Bonnie blurted. Like every child she'd watched 'The Parent Trap' and always wanted that to happen with her folks. She even begged to go to camp one summer in hopes of finding a twin version of herself to set her parents back together.

"I was once upon a time…I can't speak for Rob that's something you'd have to ask him." Abby answered.

Bonnie bit her lip. "He doesn't like talking about you." she said lowly.

Abby averted her gaze for a moment. ""Bonnie I had another reason why I wanted to come here. I have something important to ask you."

Bonnie stared at her mother blankly. "Okay." she enunciated not getting the gist of where Abby was taking their conversation.

Reaching across the table Abby took Bonnie's hands. "Bon, my fourth year in the Corps I met a nice man by the name of Jonas Martin..."

* * *

><p>Damon paced anxiously in front of the elevators with how manic he looked you'd think he was the one meeting a parent. An hour had already passed and he figured things were going pretty well, but he saw the scornful look in Ms. Bennett's eyes so he knew she wasn't apart of the Damon fan club. He clasped his hands together rubbing gently as his cerulean eyes drifted to the hotel's revolving doors. He choked on his spit at the sight of Giuseppe tugging what looked to be a briefcase. Before he could question his father's presence someone bumped into his shoulder.<p>

"Hey you okay?" he asked chasing after a clearly upset Bonnie.

"Just get me out of here." she snapped heading for the door.

He took one last look at his devious father before trampling after a wound up Bonnie. Watching Bonnie chuck her crutches in the backseat then proceed to hop in the passenger seat slamming the door; he mentally thanked himself for losing the argument to take his Camaro.

"This is a wild guess but I'm thinking you don't want to go back to your house…" he trailed off.

No answer.

"Okay, Zach's place it is." he announced as the Prius approached Wickery Bridge.

Bonnie's gaze latched onto the passing scenary watching the small droplets of rain pelt her window. The weather corresponding perfectly with the brewing storm she felt inside. Damon sighed deciding to leave her alone for now as he continued on the familiar route this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Stefan scanned the beach for his girlfriend he wanted to take Elena somewhere nice, it seemed like forever since they went on a date between just the two of them. He saw Jeremy and Rebekah strolling hand in hand laughing and sharing secret glances. At first he'd thought the pairing of the two was odd; Jeremy was a wannabe rebel with a hero complex. Rebekah had a spoiled air about her, and was tough but at the same time needy. He guessed Jeremy's meek and willingly submissive demeanor fit with Rebekah's loud and controlling side and in some strange way they worked. The Beauty and The Stoner he thought to himself.<p>

Two warm hands covered his eyes as soft lips traced the shell of his ear. "Guess who." the sultry voiced rasped.

A smile played on Stefan's lips as a little shimmer infiltrated his heart. "Hmm." he hummed wrapping his arms behind him to the small of her back. "Only the girl that I love."

Elena's hands dropped along with her mouth as Stefan turned to face her dazed eyes. "What did you say?" the question came out an airy whisper, her hand flying to her mouth as her cheeks oozed red.

Stefan pulled her flush against him encasing her in his beefy, muscled wings. Her dark honey eyes met his mood ring orbs whimsically. "I said I love you."

He had planned to drop the bomb during the fancy dinner he planned at this upscale restaurant, but as soon as her flesh touched him it was as if a fire ignited inside of him. He got lost in her shining spheres relishing the feel of her arms around his neck, this was why he couldn't keep the words hidden any longer.

"I love you too." she gushed allowing his heart to beat once more.

His lips enveloped hers in a fiery kiss that had mini-Stefan begging him to go further. Elena's hand had drifted from his neck, to his shoulders, down his chiseled back finding refuge on his ass. He hazily wondered why his backside was everyone's favorite body part today as he slid his hands up her skirt.

"Get a room!" a little boy shrieked kicking sand at the couple.

They jolted apart red faced and embarrassed. "Maybe we should skip dinner." she said breathlessly, fixing her skirt.

Stefan could do nothing but nod as he allowed his girlfriend to lead him off the beach to his car.

* * *

><p>Zach Salvatore opened the door letting a silent curse out at the sight of his nephew. "Really Damon, I meant don't come back." he shouted over the bustling rainstorm.<p>

Damon bulldozed Zach motioning for Bonnie to do the same; but she stood sheepishly by the door. She didn't know this man well enough to be rude and imposing like Damon.

"Its okay. I told Damon not to come back I'm fine with you Bonnie." Zach assured.

A corner of her mouth tilted upward in a half smile. "Thanks." she peeped the first words Damon heard her speak since departing the hotel.

"You can go on up without me Bon, I have to talk to my dear uncle for a second." Damon relayed. He watched her go up the stairs without a word.

"Pissed her off already kid? That's soon even for you." Zach joked walking to the wet bar.

Damon followed after him. "Ha, ha and no I'm temporarily off her hit list." he sighed accepting the proffered shot of dry gin.

"So, if it isn't my worldly advice you're after than what do you want? Better yet why are you here?" Zach accused. "I have nothing for you."

"I'm not here for that. I'm here-" he glanced to the staircase lowering his voice. "Because she's going through something right now. I just wanted to ask you if you called my dad here."

Zach furrowed his brow. His crumpled forehead painfully reminding him of Stefan's. "I haven't talked to Gio in weeks." he finished running a hand through his caramel hair. "Why?"

"Nothing." his eyes shifted as he pondered on why his father was in Mystic Falls. "We'll be out of your hair by noon tomorrow." he told his uncle distractedly heading for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Damon opened the door to his bedroom seeing Bonnie's crutches thrown haphazardly over the room. Her black blazer laying carelessly on the end of his bed, sandals splayed across the floor. If it wasn't for the fact they were on the second floor and the heavy rain he'd think she was kidnapped.<p>

"Bambina" he called bewilderedly.

The sound of the rain permeated his ears giving off a melodic tune as if it was right in the room with him. He arched a brow, he knew for a fact he didn't have supersonic hearing his eyes flashed to the open window by his bed. Rushing to the window he swore if Bonnie jumped out of it he'd breathe life into her again just so he could kill her personally for doing something so stupid.

"Bonnie!" he yelled into the pouring rain his midnight hair glued to his forehead. "Bon-" he had began to scream again when he saw a petite silhouette from the corner of his eye. He clutched his hand to his shirt calming his beating heart climbing out the opened passage.

There sitting perfectly still on the shingled roof was a detached Bonnie Bennett. Previously loose curls were crimped and wet, her red lace bodice stuck to her body like a second skin showing the contours of her ample breasts. The fabric was almost sheer now he noticed as he got closer, telling him she'd been sitting out here for a while.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" he scolded crawling to her. "Are you trying to get pneumonia?"

Bonnie continued to stare blankly ahead her legs fused to her chest. Her chin using her knees as a pedestal. Damon slid next to her pushing his wet hair out of his face, he could see faint gray lines from where her mascara had run. Bonnie refused to look at him she needed a moment to get herself together. She needed to feel something because her body was going numb fast.

"Why are you out here Bonnie what happened?" he asked again this time more softly.

"Talk to me dammit." he voiced grabbing her chin so their eyes met. Patience never being one of his virtues.

"She's getting married." Bonnie croaked as a wave a new tears fell from her pea green eyes. "She's getting a new family Damon, where does that leave me."

He lowered his eyes dropping his hand from her chin thinking of the right words to say. Her voice was so hollow and broken and he wanted nothing more than to pick up the shards of glass that Abby had smashed when she pelted her stone of truth.

"You're her daughter Bonnie she can't just replace you." he assured. "Her getting married doesn't change that."

Bonnie's head whipped in his direction her wet locks nearly slapping his face. "She already has!" she choked out in frenzy. "While I was here motherless she was there playing house with 'Luka and Greta'." Bonnie sneered in a mocking tone. "And then she has the audacity to ask me to be in the wedding, how dare she?"

Damon allowed her to vent her frustrations taking in every yell, shout, and cry she released. This was good for her, letting out all these emotions were good.

"I know that you don't get along with your father, but at least you have your mother. You have one parent that gives a damn about you and that's more than I'll ever have." she sniffled.

That statement got his full attention she really didn't get it. His steel blues stared pensively into her fragile frame. He drug a hand from his side to push the wet dangling tresses from her face. She was starting to look like 'fountain girl' from _The Ring, _and although he wouldn't admit it that movie scared the shit out of him.

"Bambina, you have your dad."

She rolled her eyes a harsh laugh escaping her lips. "Let me finish." he reasoned.

"I don't know everything, but I know he loves you I could see it in his eyes when he told me to be there for you." He grabbed her hand lacing their fingers. "You're very much all he has as he's all you have, and as for your mother." he shook his head. "You owe her nothing, but you won't be able to live with yourself if you leave things like you did tonight."

Bonnie nibbled her lip Damon's words sinking into her like the downpour they were sitting in. She had told her father she hated him in a fit of anger; said three strong words that she didn't really mean, but at that same time she did. All the years of his negligence and nonchalance when it came to her poured out with those three words. He should have been there more, cared more, especially since Abby didn't. Then again her father had always provided for her. He fought for her, and maybe in his own little way that was supposed to show her he cared. In her lingering little girl mind she always assumed they would reunite. That they would all be a family again, but Abby crushed that dream tonight and she exploded. Walked out like a spoiled 4 year old that just got told she couldn't have the new Barbie.

"I just want a family, Damon. A real one." she replied in the softest voice he'd ever heard flow from her lips.

Damon chuckled lightly. "Isn't it ironic how your greatest wish is for your parents to reunite whereas mine is for mine to get divorced."

She rolled her eyes again as a shiver coursed through her veins. He nudged her closer into him wrapping his arm around her waist. Glancing back at their entangled fingers he noticed his ring still honing her finger. A little smile stretched across his lips as he brought her ringed finger to his lips.

"I don't understand why you're being so nice to me, when I was being such a bitch to you earlier."

Damon shrugged. "Because I don't like seeing you upset and after everything I've done to you I can't fault you for that." he smirked. She returned his smirk with a crooked grin of her own trembling again.

"You're cold lets get inside." he cooed into her ear.

Bonnie nodded her head slinking back to the open window. Damon rolled in first before helping her back through. He sat her gently on the queen-sized bed running into the bathroom to collect a couple towels.

"How'd you manage to crawl out there anyway with a bum ankle?" he shouted from the bathroom.

She heard him rummaging in some drawers and smiled. "I am a cheerleader…so I'm very lithe in my ways." she replied coyly. "Plus it doesn't hurt all that much anymore."

Damon returned minus shirt and pants with the towels and smirk in place. Tossing one to Bonnie she used it to dry her curling hair trying not to be affected by the boxer clad bandit. He got down on one knee raising her sprained ankle onto his propped up leg. Unveiling her ankle from the drenched casing he replaced it with a dry wrap making sure he had it tight enough to heal, but loose enough where it wouldn't hurt her. His eyes found her probing verdant orbs on him.

"So what was earlier with you making me lift you onto the sink?" he challenged.

"You're weren't the only one trying to cop a feel." she winked. "Thank you." she whispered when he was finished.

Damon let go of her ankle ascending upwards with the intention to suck her supple bottom lip into his antsy mouth, but Bonnie spoke again pausing his movements.

"I didn't want you to see me cry." she voiced to a confused Damon.

"What?"

"You asked me why I went outside." she averted her gaze. "I didn't want you to see me cry anymore so I sat in the rain. I didn't want you to see me so weak."

Damon caressed her cheek."Never be afraid to show your true feelings around me." he said softly as his lips unconsciously grazed hers.

They were only a few centimeters apart, and Bonnie finally allowed her eyes to meet the dark depths of his. Being this close to her had Damon's mind going topsy-turvy; every breath she exhaled he inhaled langourously. Not able to hold off his desires any longer he captured her lips in a searing kiss pulling her off the bed into his lap.

Bonnie's hands flew to his curly raven hair wrapping her legs around him tugging him closer to her. He was sucking the air out of her and she decided then and there that she'd rather die young than have his soft lips part from hers. She rooted her right hand to his neck holding him in place as their tongues volleyed in, out, up, and down. Damon rose to his feet laying her back onto the bed where he loomed over her giving her a chance to catch her breath from their tongue war. His lips returned to hers vigorously sucking and nibbling them raw, he wanted to taste every crevice of her lips before moving to her other ones. He pressed himself flush against her forcing her legs to drape open to compensate the package her mere presence was inflating. His hand traveled down her covered torso to the brim of her pants; his other hand preoccupied with tickling up and down her spine.

Sprinkled kisses showered her jaw, soft groans of appreciation urging him on. When he reached her neck he swiftly passed the barrier of her pants to that forbidden treasure. Bonnie's eyes snapped open in fear her breathing still erratic she managed to clasp his busy hand.

"Damon…" she rasped breathlessly.

He kissed his way to her ear, hand still frozen at her core. "I wanna taste you bambina." he whispered sultrily nibbling her earlobe. She found herself melting under his touch. "Let me make you feel good." he breathed.

Another hiss escaped her lips when she felt his tongue slide against the fleshy part of her ear. He took his wondering mouth back to her neck while her lips told him 'yes'. Damon had her pants and panties off before she finished enunciating that he could pass go. He unbuttoned the bodice letting it lay open while he took several mental pictures of her glistening body. Bonnie eyed him nervously not knowing if his unadulterated scrutiny was good or bad. Just when she moved to cover herself he gripped her wrists with each of his hands holding them over her head.

Damon studied the rise and fall of her heaving chest the small movements sent a pulsating sensation to his already hard member. He licked his lips hungrily as he hovered over her. Tonight was about her; about giving her a release from the days stressful activities it wasn't about pleasing himself he reminded. His hands slid down her heated arms her skin was so soft. He cupped her full breasts before massaging them with his tongue; leaving a trail a wet kisses down the valley he peppered her panty line with nips, parting her thighs further.

Wanton translucent orbs locked gazes with half-lidded forest greens for only a minute before he went deep sea diving in her center. A cross between a yelp and pant erupted from Bonnie's throat at the contact. This was it he was going to get the best of her she thought as her fingers curled to small fists. Damon ran his hands up and down her flushed legs settling under her cheeks as his tongue went to town on her second set of lips. He was nose deep in the iridescent juices flowing out of her cave; licking, suckling, biting, this was one feast that he gobbled down completely.

Bonnie was in a tizzy she could feel the pressure of her nails digging into her closed fists. When he got to her bundle of nerves she began inching her way up the bed trying her best to get away from Damon's salacious tongue. The pleasure strumming through her inexperienced body was becoming overwhelming; worse than that she had no idea what to do with her hands, and she could no longer feel her legs. The walls around her were crumbling with each new swipe of his taut muscle her mind vaguely wondered if anyone ever died of bliss overload. Moans were no longer coherent and her mouth couldn't function any of the words her mind was formulating as she listened to the 'mmm mmm goods' Damon was breathing out. She was gone in ecstasy, this sexual being had her wide open figuratively and literally.

Damon gripped her thighs tighter sliding her shaky body back to his greedy mouth. Bonnie was giving a whole new meaning to the saying 'its rude to eat and run' he almost wanted to laugh. He smirked into his ministrations at her antics, she was a runner and hell if he didn't love to chase. He hissed as Bonnie finally found where to put her hands, they were tangled so deep and fiercely in his head he was sure she'd leave a bald spot. Her legs trapped him in place drowning him with her orgasm as he lapped up her nectar happily taking every little bit to the head.

His dick was twitching wildy and it took every bit of his manhood not to impale her as she cooed like a satisfied baby. He kissed her forehead running to the bathroom to grudgingly finish himself off in a cold shower. Tonight was about her he said again disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Bonnie came out of the bathroom fully dressed the next morning a lingering afterglow still apparent in her features. Damon glanced up at her from tying his boot a lazy grin on his lips, a glint of trickery in his bluer than blues. He hadn't slept that good since the last time he and Bonnie shared a bed.<p>

"You almost ready?" he asked standing to his feet.

She nodded bashfully last nights activities causing a blush to capture her cheeks every time their visions locked. "Yea." she zipped her bag up. "I called my dad this morning, to apologize." she stated.

Damon nodded. "Is everything okay between you guys now?"

"They're…back to normal." she smiled. "Thanks for last night."

He winked at her saucily. "Thank you."

She blushed as he gathered their bags to pack back into the car. They gave polite goodbyes to Zach before high tailing it back to Virginia Beach. The party was tonight and Bonnie had agreed to accompany him to the event thanks to his interesting powers of persuasion. As they turned onto the interstate Damon grabbed her hand.

"Just so you know." he eyed her briefly. "We kissed that space shit goodbye last night, you're mine Bonnie Bennett. You are my girlfriend."

Her face heated up again at the mention of last night. She nodded her head sheepishly there wasn't any point in disputing his claim.

* * *

><p>Stefan lingered outside of the Salvatore mansion trudging across the courtyard to his mother's greenhouse. Gardening was one thing that the two of them did together, both sharing a love for the activity. He bent over examining the host of fruits and vegetables his gaze catching sight of the tomato and grape vines that were flourishing beautifully. He picked off a ripe grape rubbing it on his shirt before popping the fruit into his mouth.<p>

"Aren't you afraid that one day God may decide to bless all the fruits and vegetables with legs and they'll start a revolt?" Damon trolled from the door.

"Oh goody Damon the animal slayer is back." Stefan shot back popping another grape in his mouth.

"Sorry to break it to ya Stefano, but you gotta eat meat to live." Damon reduced.

"Instead of commenting on that lie, I'd rather segue into why you have that creepy smile planted on your face." Stefan balked when his smile widened. "Stop it you're making me uncomfortable."

The Cheshire cat grin further took over his visage. "It may or may not have something to do with Bonnie being my girlfriend now." he gloated.

Stefan blinked in surprise. "It must have been some trip." he awed mockingly.

"I'd say it was delectable. _Bon-appetite_." he said cryptically shit-eating grin in place.

Stefan eyed him warily brooding forehead working overtime to connect the dots. Drawing a blank he shrugged his shoulders deciding that maybe it was best he didn't know. "Congrats brother, don't screw it up." he patted Damon's shoulder.

The older Salvatore rolled his eyes following his little brother into the house. "Why couldn't you just say congrats." he bemoaned almost colliding with one of the staff members. "Always the downer Stef."

"I'm not a downer I'm a realist." Stefan retorted watching all the foreign people invading his home.

The house was bustling with party planners and caterers. They had a couple hours until the party so Giuseppe had all the workers working overtime for the evening. Once at the top of the stairs the boys separated into their respective directions to get ready for what was sure to be a night to remember.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is okay?" Bonnie asked twirling in her evening dress.<p>

"Yes, you're hot shit bitch." Caroline exclaimed attaching the strap to her shoe.

Bonnie sighed meddling with the bun in her hair. "That's the problem. I don't want his father to think I'm a hoochie."

Elena eyed her own gown at that, the almost nude colored dress clung to her body ferociously. "Well if he thinks you're a hoochie than I'm a hooker."

Caroline stood at full attention glancing at Rebekah. "You sure you're going to be okay being her alone?" she asked her blonde counterpart.

"Who said anything about me being alone?" Bekah smiled a sneaky glint in her eyes.

"Is baby Gilbert coming to join you?" Caroline taunted.

"Don't let that baby face fool you." Rebekah said with raised brows. Jeremy may have a baby face, but his manhood was all grown up. "We will enjoy a nice night inside while you have to walk on eggshells because you're meeting the parents."

"Don't remind me." Bonnie grumbled pulling two tendrils of hair down over her ears.

Elena pouted. "At least you got to meet the mom first, I'm going in straight for the kill."

"Maybe he won't be so bad." she said unconfidently.

"Both of you cows need to shut up, Tyler's dad is a major douche." Caroline lamented. "So I win."

Bonnie bent over to buckle her nude pumps she was starting to second guess her acceptance to attend this thing. Damon asked her when she was in a weak spot, during his tumultuous kisses to her love below.

Caroline saw the far away look in Bonnie's eyes. "Don't think you're off the hook missy, I want to know all the deets about your rendezvous when we get back." she pointed.

Bonnie blushed waving a hand at her nosy friend. She'd told them about Damon's declaration, but was staying mum on how the declaration came about.

"We better get going guys first impressions are everything." Elena warned. Stefan and his father were close and she really wanted him to like her.

* * *

><p>Damon stood by the entrance of the dining hall fiddling with his tie. He wore a traditional dinner jacket and matching trousers, a black skinny tie setting off his apparel. He forego a white shirt choosing instead to don a silk red one his feet were clad in Durango military style boots. Giuseppe would probably have a conniption, but Damon was a fashionista and he had to stay true to that bump what father time had to say.<p>

Guest were starting to arrive and he watched them all fawn praises to his father for the beautiful decorations and their nice house. A bunch of ass kissers if you asked him, a hand landed on his shoulders just as he snorted.

"Great turn out huh?" Stefan voiced standing beside his brother.

The obedient son dressed just as Damon thought, obediently. Stefan had on a midnight blue dinner jacket and matching pants that had a silk line going down each leg. The crisp white dress shirt underneath making the ensemble appear black. He went with a dark blue bow tie that matched his cummerbund. Caramel hair slicked and gelled to perfection giving the perfect contrast to Damon's purposely messy mane.

"Dad's going to kill you about that shirt." Stefan warned.

"That's what I'm counting on." Damon smirked running a hand down his form.

As if he heard Stefan's warning Giuseppe turned from his peers to examine his boys. A scowl hitting his face as he seen Damon he could always count on his older son to try and upstage him. They saw him excuse himself from a colleague and saunter their way callously.

"Speaking of the devil." Damon smiled innocently as his father came into hearing distant.

"Of the _handsome_ devil." Giuseppe corrected his son. "If you're going to say it, say it right son."

Damon sneered while Stefan bit back a chuckle. "What may I ask do you have on?" he directed to Damon.

"I thought the party needed a splash of color." he quipped. "And voila here I am."

Giuseppe gritted his teeth sinking his hands in his black dress pants. It was actually funny in a way because unbeknownst to the two of them their outfits weren't that different. Giuseppe basically had on the same thing as Damon except his attire was all black whereas Damon shined in red. Effectively taking the spotlight off his attention seeking father.

More people started entering and the older man sighed. "Lucky for you its too late for me to send you back to your quarters to change."

"You wouldn't be able to if you tried." Damon gritted.

Giuseppe exhaled another irritated breath and began to lecture his son. "Damon I must say that-"

By this point Damon's crystal blues were transfixed on the honey coated beauty at the door. He felt his mouth unhinge from its proper place and hang loosely from its counterpart. Bonnie had entered wearing a BCBG red flowing summer dress with stud encrusted spaghetti straps and bodice. The empire waist gown hung above her knees in the front, flowing down to her calves in the back. The two perky pillows he spent the night between sitting perfectly behind the fabric. After handing her purse shyly to the butler at the door she whispered something to Elena and Caroline. He watched her hands flying to her bare arms jeweled green eyes scowered the room no doubt in search of him. When their gazes finally met Damon felt himself getting lightheaded from lack of breath. Their forms drawing them together like two magnets; if it wasn't for Giuseppe incessantly calling his name he wouldn't have even known he moved.

"You could have gave me a heads up that you were planning to take my breath away tonight miss Bennett." he teased aptly kissing her hand.

Bonnie eyed him graciously taking in his formal wear. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were peeping in my windows watching me dress." she commented running her finger down his red shirt. "We seem to be matching."

"Great minds think alike." Damon smiled sexily pulling her closer to whisper in her ear. "Trust me if I seen you in this dress ahead of time we wouldn't have made it here."

"And what do we have here?" Damon heard the irritating voice of his father ask causing him to break away from a flushing Bonnie.

He turned to see Stefan standing with him a nervous Elena on his arm. She must have just met the gargoyle, that would explain her less than happy demeanor he chalked.

Bonnie eyed the stone-faced man and put on her best game face. That charming smile. "Ciao il mio nome è Bonnie Bennett, si deve essere Signore Salvatore."

Four sets of eyes widened before going back to normal size. Damon gave her the stink eye wondering when the hell she learned Italian. Stefan looked almost awe-struck and Elena blinked twice in shock. Then the unexpected happened causing the midnight haired Casanova to almost keel over. Giuseppe Salvatore smiled, not sneer, not give off one of those plastered plastic smiles he probably gave to Elena, but a real hundred watt smile showing off all white veneers. Giuseppe was taken with her Italian and Bonnie slid right into home.

Father Salvatore tilted his head giving the charismatic teenager another once over extending his large hand her way; which Bonnie graciously accepted. "Piacere di conoscerti bella." he smiled placing a kiss to each of her cheeks. "Io sono Giuseppe, è possibile chiamare me Gio."

"A pleasure to meet you Gio." Bonnie smiled as he released her hand.

Giuseppe turned ice blue eyes to Damon a sly grin on his face. "The pleasure is all mine Ms. Bennett enjoy the party."

Damon felt his blood boiling at the exchange the bastard was trying to rile him up and it was working. "Since when the hell do you speak Italian?" Damon brazened when his father left.

Bonnie hunched a shoulder. "I don't. I just memorized some greetings from Google translator and prayed they were right." she said honestly.

"You could have told me." Elena huffed. "He hates me."

Stefan shook his head to pacify his girlfriend. Elena had come to the lion showing fear and if you knew anything about predators it was that they fed on fear. Giuseppe gave her the Salvatore eye of disdain before trekking off to aggravate Damon, which apparently went away once Bonnie opened her mouth.

"He doesn't hate you babe, he just hates your face…" Stefan blurted. Elena scoffed walking off. "Wait." Stefan pleaded trailing after her. "That didn't come out right, I meant because of the Katherine resemblance." they heard Stefan amend.

Bonnie turned to a thoughtful looking Damon wrapping her arms around his neck. Something was bothering him. "Are you upset with me?" she asked swaying their bodies to the soft music playing in the background.

He came back from whatever dimension his mind had traveled to and stared into the beautiful eyes of his girlfriend. H_is girlfriend_ it felt so good to call her that; he squeezed tighter molding her body into him. "How could I be upset with my girlfriend because my father likes her?" he asked back.

Bonnie smiled placing a sweet kiss to his lips which Damon immediately deepened. Typical Damon you give him an inch he takes a mile. "Damon…" she said breathlessly. "I want your father to keep liking me." she smiled nervously looking around.

Damon simply rolled his eyes. "Don't trust this meeting, my father's a snake he likes you one minute hates you the next."

She eyed him pensively as they continued to dance. The party was in full swing around them and everything seemed to be going fine until everyone sat down for dinner. Damon's whole mood changed when his father's assistant Pearl showed up along with her menacing daughter Anna. Bonnie noticed him stiffen and rubbed his shoulders affectionately.

"You okay?" she asked passing him the salad.

Passing the food around the long dining room table made her feel like she was one of Jesus' disciples sitting at the last supper. Damon didn't answer immediately his soul piercing orbs planted on the Asian woman who was seated adjacent to Mr. Salvatore at the head of the table. Damon lifted a finger in the air letting the waiter know he needed a refill on his champagne. He didn't like that woman and he swore something else was going on besides friendly aquantance.

"Yea babe, everything's fine." he said wryly downing the beverage.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Damon had replaced the champagne with vodka and was toastier than a piece of burnt bread. Bonnie had left his side to chat and gush with Caroline and Elena who'd managed to get on Giuseppe's good side also. Staggering out of the dining hall drink in tow he was intent on finding a bathroom, his bladder was crying for relief a thin veil of sweat blanketed his forehead he had to piss so bad. His father's office was next to the bathroom and he stopped abruptly at the door hearing muffled pants and sighs. He quirked a curious brow his previous problem temporarily forgotten as his hand twisted the knob revealing the occupants.<p>

His mouth went agape at the sight of Giuseppe and Pearl buried in each other's presence atop the oak wood desk. A feral growl escaped his lips at the scene his eyes flashing between the now and then. This wasn't the first time he'd walked in on his father cheating on his mother, but it certainly would be the last. He clutched the wine glass harshly before launching it toward Giuseppe's head. It missed him by a mere inch smashing against the wall Pearl's eyes snapped open and a smug Giuseppe removed himself from his secret lover.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Damon growled eyes wild and frantic.

"Damon go back to the party and mind your business." Giuseppe said calmly.

Which in hindsight was probably a mistake because it only set Damon off more and he moved from the door frame to his father in light speed. The next thing he knew Stefan-who was looking for him along with Bonnie- heard Pearls hysterical screams and pulled his brother off of a battered Giuseppe. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline had come into the office soon after horrified expressions on their faces at the disheveled room. Stefan had his arms under Damon's arresting him in place while Pearl helped Giuseppe to his feet. Damon fought viciously to get out of Stefan's grip he was really tired of people interrupting his fights when he clearly wasn't finished.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie gasped clutching her stomach seeing the blood on her boyfriend's face.

"Get him the hell out of my house Stefan!" Giuseppe boomed spitting out blood.

"Papa." Stefan pleaded in such a boyish tone that it made Elena's heart break. She hated how Damon and Giuseppe always put him in the middle.

"Now!" his father shouted.

Damon was still struggling to free himself, the blood from his nose now mixing with the spurt from his busted lip. "Let me go!" he yelled to Stefan who proceeded to escort him out of the office.

"You need to cool off Damon." Stefan told his brother dropping his hold when they reached the door. "Go home so I can talk to him."

"Fuck that bastard Stefan do you even know what he did?" he grimaced wiping the blood from his mouth. At Stefan's guilt ridden expression and shifty eyes Damon realized he knew exactly what his father was up to.

He backed away from his little brother slowly a look of disgust on his face and betrayal in his eyes. "You knew."

"Damon wait." Stefan tried but it was too late Damon's mind was made up.

"You knew and didn't tell me." he said angrily. "How could you look our mother in the face and know he was still whoring around with that gold digging bitch."

Damon had always had his suspicions that Giuseppe was back to his old tricks, but Giuseppe had tightened his game up. Evading Damon pretty well until tonight, tonight he was just plain sloppy. He looked into Stefan's eyes never in his life did he think he'd feel such valid hatred for his brother like he did now. There was always animosity there for trivial reasons, but he hated him now.

"I couldn't tell her Damon, you know I couldn't." Stefan said brokenly as Bonnie walked up to the twosome.

She went straight to Damon to inquire about his injuries. "Are you okay?"

He stepped away from her ignoring the hurt look in her eyes. He couldn't be here any longer he was two seconds away from killing his father and then Stefan. Everyone in this house was his enemy as far as he was concerned. No one was trustworthy they all were liars and he vowed at that moment to never return.

"Damon." Bonnie frowned.

"Leave me alone." he hissed eyes still trained on Stefan.

He turned on his heel walking out slamming the big doubled doors. Bonnie went to follow him when Stefan grabbed her wrists tightly.

"Leave him alone." he warned still staring at the closed doors.

"No." she murmured snatching out of his grasps ignoring her friends protests.

Damon had just opened his car door when Bonnie closed it back. "What happened?"

His cheek was starting to bruise now and the very action of locking his jaw pained him. "I said leave me alone."

"And I'm going to tell you like I told Stefan, no." she said defiantly jutting out her chin.

His hands balled into fists as his ireful blues met hers hastily. She gulped placing her hands on her hips returning his stare. Seeing that she wasn't backing down he sighed in exasperation looking off into the distance. "I'm asking you nicely." he all but sneered. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"I can't." Bonnie clutched his shoulders gently forcing him to look at her again. "Don't shut me out we're in this together, when you hurt I hurt." she saw his eyes soften for a tenth of a second before his gaze turned cold again.

"No. I need to be alone." he said coldly pushing her away to reopen his car door.

"What happened to 'you don't have to do this alone' or 'I'm here for you' does that only apply when its about me?" she asked closing the car door again. "It only works when its you trying to be a savior?"

Damon grabbed her wrist jerking her towards him. "This is different."

"How?" she said thru clenched teeth.

"Because it is." He glared letting her go, Bonnie rubbed her sore wrist. Damon chastised himself for squeezing so hard.

"That's not an answer" she pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled. "Go back inside the house."

The door opened again and like clock work she closed it. He was starting to lose patience with her now. 'Bonnie-"

"You're drunk if you want to leave at least let me take you." she pleaded.

"Bonnie if you won't go in by yourself I'll take you back in." he threatened. Well guaranteed, if she knew one thing about Damon it was that he always followed through. Always and that made her nervous.

She pursed her lips not liking his tone. "I'm not letting you leave."

"You don't have a choice." he shot back finally able to get in the car.

"Don't leave like this." she begged him her eyes beginning to mist. "Talk to me Damon." she said as he started the car. "I love you."

**Uh-oh a lot when on in this chapter? We had Bamon sexy time;), Klefan bonding and scum bag parents. Uh-oh Bonnie said "i love you" first what does this mean? Oh and Bonnie had said Hello my name is Bonnie and you must be Mr Salvatore. He replied it nice to meet you lovely you can call me Gio. It was from Google and we all know how accurate that can be #rollseyes.**


	19. Operation: Kill The Messenger

***Yall already know I don't own TVD, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: I don't know if you all know this but apparently the staff people are deleting stories and what not. I will continue posting here, but in the event that they delete my story and/or profile you can find me on live journal dot com under the same username;) as soon as I find out how to post there lol. So, so sorry about the long wait being busy and chronic laziness after long hours of work did this.**

**Operation: Kill The Messenger**

Damon's eyes snapped to hers bugged and wild. Sobering up a bit at her words he cleared his dry throat. Her watery orbs staring back at him in a mixture of wonderment and fear. His tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth he was rendered speechless for the 2nd time by this girl. Too shocked to reply because he hadn't expected Bonnie to drop this bomb on him. Bonnie forced herself to blink as he continued to pick her apart with his gaze; she didn't mean to say that. She wanted to take it back, it was too soon.

"Bambina, please go back inside." he whispered wrenching his eyes away from her. "I'll call you when I get home."

She shook her head in the negative. She didn't want him to go home alone, he tended to do reckless things when he was upset and they'd just started to get it together. "Damon I don't th-"

"Please." he said again this time allowing her to see the confliction in his cobalt hued eyes.

Bonnie's paces were slow as she walked back to the mansion stopping every so often in hopes that he'd change his mind. Call her back, run after her, do anything but make her go back without him. He waited until she was safely inside before jumping in his car, speeding around the curb with even more on his already cramped mind. She had dropped the L-bomb three words that usually sent him running for the hills.

Bonnie ran back into the mansion like a bat out of hell. Damon should know her well enough by now to know that she wasn't one to do as she was told. Rounding a corner she slid out of her pumps quickening her pace to locate Stefan, because if anything happened to Damon tonight she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. The after school special about friends not letting other friends drive drunk replayed in her mind like a homing beacon. Seeing the vaguely familiar double doors in her near distance she sighed in temporary relief until she passed the barrier. There were people everywhere; too many faces were crowded into the hall and none looked recognizable to her nebulous vision. You would think after a fight with his son Giuseppe would call off this shindig, but as her eyes scanned the crowd papa Salvatore was well within the mix keeping up appearances. Although his own appearance was still slightly deterred, but if anyone noticed they were smart enough not to mention it.

Deciding she was wasting too much time gaping she sprinted again clashing into a hard chest.

"Whoa, whoa slow down." Mason's animated voice rung taking inventory of the petite body in front of him. "Bonnie?"

"Mason!" Bonnie gasped throwing her arms around her previous sitter. "I'm so happy to see you."

Mason smiled eagerly hugging her back. "You must have been hiding from me the whole night." he retorted his arms still circling her waist.

Blue-green eyes scanned her lusciously she really had grown into a beautiful girl. He knew she was here from Tyler, but the whole night it seemed she was always out of reach. A smile danced on his pale pink lips, the fact that Bonnie was still in his arms made him feel some type of way.

As if hearing his thoughts, Bonnie disengaged herself from Mason the way his eyes were swallowing her in made her feel uneasy. Taking a step back she could now tell from his glassy eyes that he was lit and he couldn't help her. "Have you seen Stefan? Or maybe Caroline or Elena?"

Mason frowned grabbing another flute of champagne. "Elena went looking for Stefan I think, but I know for a fact the Caroline left with my nephew a few minutes ago. She assumed you left with Damon." At that he glanced around the room for his competitor; seeing that he was nowhere to be found his voice took on a concerned tone. "Are you okay? Did he leave you?"

"He didn't leave me." Bonnie assured although in reality he had, but not in the way Mason was trying to make it out to be. "He was a little tipsy and didn't want to risk me riding with him, he told me to get Care or Stef to drive me over, but I guess that plan is shot." she lied looking around the room again.

Mason wasn't a psychologist by any means, but by Bonnie's lack of eye contact he could tell she was lying. He caressed her arm gently garnering back her attention. If she was in trouble he almost felt it was his duty to make sure she was alright. "Are you sure you're okay? Did something happen between you two?"

Bonnie's visage fell more as her eyes darted around the crowded room. "Just me embarrassing myself." she mumbled.

"How'd you do that?" Mason prodded inadvertently snatching her into a dance.

"It doesn't matter." Bonnie quickly amended. She didn't have time for this; Stefan was still MIA and when she thought she seen her dad among attendees she really knew she was loosing it. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to down the remainder of Damon's drink earlier.

Mason took a moment to thank God for small favors as he rocked their bodies to and fro to the beat. "Is there anything I can do?"

Moving out of his hold she raised her hand to the perfectly wrapped bun snatching the pin out. Waves of chocolate hair cascaded down her caramel shoulders. She had wanted to do that all night, but impressing Damon's father had been more important than taking down the world's tightest bun. Ignoring Mason she glanced around the room surmising that 95% of the people were more than likely wasted.

"There is something you can do." she answered meeting his gaze. Her cell phone was locked away in one of the many closets in the Salvatore manor that she'd never find.

"Name it." he replied more than willing to accept anything she would give him.

"Do you have a cell phone on you?"

Mason bit back the sigh that was itching to get out. He should have known that a girl like Bonnie wouldn't be that easy to obtain tipsy or not. He reached into his suit pants passing her the blackberry.

Bonnie smiled appreciatively. "Thanks I owe you one." she stated dialing the number from memory.

"Hello." the tired voice said on the other end of the receiver.

"Hey its Bonnie, I know its late but I need you…"

* * *

><p>Damon swerved around another bend eyes focused on the road, but his mind everywhere but on the near empty street. How could they put him in this position again, the same position he'd been in almost ten years ago when he first caught Giuseppe in a <em>tight <em>spot. That time the repercussions had been brutal; Mia was mad at him for breaking up their family, Stefan was confused, and Damon, well he felt validated. He knew what a turncoat his father was; and his only loyalty was to Carmela always had been always would be. His mother was the only person who had his back and he would forever have hers. After telling his father's misdeeds that time Carmela had upped and left to Sicily; this time he didn't know what would happen. However, he did feel an ache that no matter what she would return to Giuseppe, she always did.

Pausing at a red light his mind floated to Bonnie and her testimony of love. He was usually the first to make proclamations of undying affection; and for her to say it to him-first- after everything he'd done he couldn't accept it. At least not right now, the way he acted the past few weeks were unacceptable and he didn't deserve her love. Like all his thoughts about Bonnie they went x-rated real fast, the portrait she painted for him in that red dress intoxicating his drunken mind once more. The fogginess the picture created dissipated when he remembered he sent her back into the party with all those vultures. The light changed green and in an impulse he whipped the car around to make a u-turn. He'd done this plenty of times before, but this time the turn was too wide and before he could press on the brakes he crashed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood anxiously at the curb of the Salvatore mansion awaiting the arrival of her designated driver. The thought of gathering her things hadn't even crossed her mind until she got outside and there was no way she was going back into that circus. The nice formal dinner party was now a crunked up club.<p>

When the black Aston Martin pulled up beside her she released a sigh of relief. The tinted window slid down in perfect synchronization with her lowering blood pressure.

"You wouldn't be the pretty little bird that called me for a ride, would you?" the voice dallied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes rounding the car to the passenger side swiftly sliding into the leather seats. Once comfortable and safely buckled she offered up an appreciative smile. "Thanks for coming."

Kol smirked shifting the car in drive. "That's what friends are for Bon." he winked.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do about the car?" Sage huffed starting after a wandering Damon.<p>

Damon through his hands in the air dramatically too pissed to care about anything. Just when he thought his night couldn't get any worse something else happened to prove him wrong. "Leave it."

"Leave it?" she said incredulously. "How much _did _you drink?"

"I'm not in the mood to spar Red." he sighed. "I just need to know do you have your key?"

Ignoring his tone, Sage dug into the pocket of her Levi's pulling out the sleek gold card with _"Beech Street Towers" _scribbled across the top. "Yep, right here."

"Good because all I want to do is go home and give my pillow some head. At least one of us will be getting some tonight." he grumbled.

"What have told you about driving plastered anyway?" she reprimanded.

"I'm sorry last time I checked your name wasn't Carmela DioGuardi Salvatore." Damon snapped nastily.

"You're such an ass, Damon."

"A sexy ass." he corrected.

"Seriously, don't do this again, what if it had of been a tree instead of a fire hydrant." she nearly choked.

Damon stood by her Range Rover trying his best to dissect her expression through his tunneled vision. He and Sage were like a two sided coin they reacted and did things the same way in most instances. They weren't one to wear their emotions on their sleeves never mind the fact that they were two of the most volatile people on the planet. So for him to see her in near tears over something stupid that he'd done really touched him. When he had no one else he knew he had her and vice-versa.

Walking over to his best friend of too many years he enveloped her in his arms. "I'll do better, okay."

Sage closed her eyes squeezing him just as tight. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ditto." he smirked smacking her butt lightening up the moment.

"Always thee asshole." she smiled tartly applying pressure to his sleeping giant.

Damon yelped glowering at her matching blue eyes. "Yeah, yeah let's blow this popsicle stand toots."

* * *

><p>"His car isn't in the usual space so I don't think he's arrived yet, love." Kol informed as Bonnie knocked again at the door.<p>

"If he's not here than where else could he be?" she huffed peeping into the peephole.

Kol decided to stay mum at the question, because there was a shedload of places that Damon could or would be. That is of course if he was up to his old tricks. Kol watched as recognition flicked across Bonnie's worried face. Her brow hiked up a meter as their faces met.

"He isn't with some floozy!" she yelped.

"I didn't say that." he defended crossing his arms.

"What if he crashed?" she stuttered snatching Kol's phone to call him. Like before it went straight to voicemail causing her anxiety to rise.

No, no, no Bonnie thought redialing the number only to get his voicemail again. She left what felt like the trillionth message praying to God he'd call her back. Fate wouldn't be so cruel to take Damon away from her just as she professed her love. More so without giving her the chance to hear him say it back.

"I'm sure he's fine he probably stopped somewhere, or called a friend because he was too drunk." Kol reasoned.

Bonnie's green orbs pierced his. "I'll just wait here until he comes back."

"Bonnie-"

"I can't sleep until I know he's safe. I shouldn't have let him leave without me." she chastised.

"I can't leave you here alone, Damon is fine I promise."

"You can't promise me that." she snapped.

Kol grabbed her hand pulling her back towards the elevator. "You said he told you he'd call when he got home. Give him some time and come back in the morning."

Bonnie pursed her lips and actually stomped her foot at an amused Kol. He had a point Damon said he would call so she'd go home and wait for it, but if he wasn't here by morning she was issuing an "Amber Alert." Or did those things have age limits? Nevertheless she would be rounding up the troops, relenting Kol tugged leading the way back to the car. Damon was okay he would call, he had to she repeated in her mind.

* * *

><p>Emily paced back and forth nervously in front of the dark maple door. The small manila envelope with Damon's name perfectly etched across in cursive writing was clutched against her chest. She gave herself one more pep talk in hopes of scrounging up the courage to go through with this. After one last deep breath she bent over sliding the letter under the door. A smile glided across her face, the hard part was over, she did it. Dusting her knees off she stood to her full height now hearing footsteps drawing near. Swinging around her face paled at the sight of Bonnie <em>freaking<em> Bennett. Great, she'd been caught red-handed and by the worst possible person.

Plastering on her best smile she mumbled a quick. "Fancy bumping into you here huh?"

"What was that?" Bonnie asked accusingly ignoring Emily's sorry attempt to make her "un-see" what she'd just seen.

Emily's face drew what little blood it had left to her cheeks. "None of your business."

Bonnie curled her small hands into fists. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Emily began sniffing around Damon again to cause trouble. Maybe she didn't get her point across the last time they spoke because honestly this chick did not value her life. If she thought Bonnie was just blowing air with her warning she was two seconds away for giving Emily a much needed clue. Now that she had the title, and was made his official girl she'd be damned if she let Emily worm her way back in.

"Why can't you just leave him alone." Bonnie growled in frustration.

"I am!" Emily shot back just as angry. "I'm letting him go."

They bored into one another in a bitter stare down that Caroline would probably dub "The Battle of The Bitches." Bonnie crossed her arms head tilted a bit to the right as if telling Emily to go on.

Emily sighed running a through nut-brown pin straight locks. "Look I didn't come her to cause anymore trouble. Just make sure Damon gets that note okay." she drawled in a boorish tone briskly waltzing to the elevator to evade any follow through questions.

Bonnie molded over Emily's last will and testament not trusting her one bit. A girl like Emily lived to cause chaos, she probably got a good laugh over the past few weeks at her and Damon's expense. Lord only knew what scheme she keyed onto the printing paper; or maybe it was handwritten on college ruled paper? Emily seemed like the type who'd sign her name with "Love Emily" with a little heart at the end for emphasis. The heavy maple wood door snapping back on its own brought Bonnie out of her musings.

"Bonnie." A shocked voice gasped. "Uh, hey I was't expecting to see you here." The voice spoke a little too homey for Bonnie's liking.

Bonnie's eyes met the icy blue irises of Sage. "Rosemary." she puffed without preamble. "Sage. I meant Sage I'm sorry." she corrected face palming herself.

_So much for him wanting to be alone. _Bonnie thought as the other woman beckoned her to come in. She hesitated at the door trying to remain nonchalant at the current situation.

The woman smiled unaffected by the faux-pa. " I wasn't expecting you here but thank God you are. I've had enough of moody Damon he is all yours." she rushed pulling Bonnie inside.

Sage noticed Bonnie's gaze still fixated on the closed door where a piece of what she assumed was mail lied openly at the foot of it. When Bonnie made no move to grab it, she took it upon herself to pick the cryptic note up. "Did you drop this?"

The word "yes" flew out of Bonnie's mouth so fast that when "it is?" followed; Sage gave her a puzzled look which Bonnie returned as she accepted the envelope.

"It most have fallen out of my purse." Bonnie lied eyeing the package. Finally remembering why she drove way above the speed limit at 9 am she asked the million dollar question. "Where's Damon?"

"Passed out in his room, he had a _pretty interesting _night." the redhead babbled like it was nothing new.

Bonnie's mind went to the worst case scenario. "What do you mean?"

Sage merely shrugged collecting her things. "Spark notes version, he got in a little accident last night and couldn't find his key among other things."

Bonnie made a mental note to smack Kol, she had an inkling that something was wrong, but Kol had sworn up and down everything was okay. Then it hit her…"Wait, so how did you guys get in?"

The ginger haired beauty smiled opening the door. "Oh, I have his spare." she said nonchalantly flashing her the key card before exiting.

"No she didn't just flaunt her key in front of me." Bonnie scoffed to herself as the door's automatic lock clicked. This made time #2 where she'd swear she was 'tried', first by Emily then by Sage.

The trepidation she felt inside earlier for Damon had transformed into full blown fury. Not only did he not bother to call her like he said he would, but he'd called Sage instead. After she fought tooth and nail and ultimately lost the battle to be his shoulder to cry on. He shot her down repeatedly even went as far as to beg her to stay away, yet he called Sage instinctively. The envy swirling inside of her at the fact that even in his alone time he'd rather Sage be there then her was like poison. Because that's what it was; no matter how she spun in her head in his darkest hour it would be Sage he depended on and that hurt. Especially after she poured her heart out to him an was so open.

She knew the girl was his best friend and she had no plans to come between that. As long as it remained a friendship. Keyword being friend, because she was very aware of their _previous dealings._ Apparently, Emily wasn't the threat Bonnie assumed she was. The night might have been innocent, but when it comes to Sage she'd keep her eyes and ears open. Expressing a disgruntled moan she decided to face the man of the hour and covered the few feet to his room.

Hearing a thud she barged into the master bedroom only to see a face down ass up Damon Salvatore. His golden sheets nearly tossed to the side except for one article that partially covered his left butt cheek. Okay, maybe last night wasn't innocent….

_Damon wouldn't sleep with Sage he knows better. _she thought, her eyes scanning the debris and clothes that painted the floor. _Then again I wouldn't put anything past him in his unstable state._

"Damon get up!" Bonnie shrieked manically.

A muffled groan came from the feathered head of coal colored hair. Damon could feel Bonnie's presence near him, but the heaviness in his eyes along with the bulk of his aching head wouldn't allow him to move at the moment. Last night had been worse than hell; when they'd got to his penthouse it seemed that he sobered up a bit. He began spazzing about his car begging Sage to go back and get it. She acquiesced after Damon began getting belligerent and loud gaining attention from a couple patrolmen. At the end of the day he ended up getting a ticket for public intoxication, after Sage sweet talked the fat one out of throwing him in jail. After dumping him in his room she went back to retrieve his baby from getting towed. Now the cobalt blue Camaro-which was currently sporting a smashed headlight and dented fender that almost left him in tears- was parked safe and sound in the parking lot. His head hurt just thinking about how much it was going to cost to fix it up.

The impact of the force must have rushed all the alcohol to his brain because when he stumbled out of the car last night he was barely coherent. He Dialed the first person who popped in his mind and his best friend was very perturbed to say the least. Sage had to leave the coziness of Finn's arms to rescue him; but this was routine for them. He would get pissed, drink shit-loads of any kind of alcohol he could find, storm off only to get into some trouble which she'd have to get him out of. Like he said it was routine.

Was it safe? No. Did she constantly worry about him? Yes, but safe and Damon never coagulated and if you planned on remaining in Damon's life you had to go with his flow. Because Damon did what Damon wanted to do point, blank, period. Even Carmela couldn't make her flippant son change his stripes so everyone just basically went with it.

"You do not get to lay there like some Greek God!" Bonnie stammered more than a little agitated. He had some explaining to do for leaving her a nervous wreck. "Get up!"

"Bonnie stop talking!" he groaned attempting to roll over. "Calm the hell down."

"Calm the hell down?" she shouted incredulously. "How about you get the hell up!" she shot back now noticing that she was pacing.

Damon rolled over flushed faced and annoyed it was times like this that he wanted to kiss her just to shut her up. He sat up feeling heavy and watched as Bonnie stopped walking her gaze going to his morning wood. A ghost of a smirk came upon his lips; but if his state of erectility flustered her she didn't show it. Dart green eyes snapped back to pierce his with such ferocity that his Adam apple bobbed harshly from the hard gulp he took. They embarked on the usual stare down that often happened between them and as usual neither were going to back down.

"Yes. Calm down, it's too early in the morning for this shit." he said again rubbing his throbbing temple. It had been a while since he suffered from a hangover this intense. He squinted his ice blue orbs in hopes to focus Bonnie's angry face to no avail.

"No." she barked back hands plastered on her hips.

Sighing he changed tactics. What they were doing wasn't going anywhere and he was hot, horny, and tired. He licked his lips trying to stay remain angry at her for the dramatic entrance she'd gave; but she looked so damn good. Only Bonnie could dress in a old sweatshirt and shorts, no makeup, a messy bun at her crown, all the while looking flawless. Damon had a weak spot for natural beauty and her wild curly mane was giving him so much life right now. If it was up to him her hair would always be that way because unlike other people Bonnie didn't need to do much; of course he could just be bias. Shrugging he smacked the back of her thigh causing her to yelp.

"Ouch!" she whined hitting his shoulder. "What did you do that for?"

He pointed to the pile of silk under her feet. "You're standing on my boxers." he drolly stated. "And I fell naked talking to you like this." he punned, but Bonnie wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

She had been running scared last night trying to get to him. Couldn't sleep at all because she didn't know if he was safe at home or on the side of the road somewhere, and he had the audacity to try and joke? He had the wrong one if he thought a joke would ease her mood.

"Don't be cute." she snipped.

All amusement left Damon's face as he got up on shaky feet pulling on the black silk drawers. It was only Monday, and he figured he had at least a couple more days until he was back in the doghouse with Bonnie. Especially after sliding into the area between 2nd and 3rd base over the weekend. "I swear you scold me more than my mother." he griped.

"You're such an inconsiderate bastard Damon, do you know that?" she huffed crossly.

"And we're name calling now? So grown up of you." he exasperated. "What did I do now to offend you?"

She pursed her lips. "Oh I don't know maybe it was your failing to call me when you got home; or the declaration of wanting to be alone. That couldn't be true though since I seen Sage galloping out of here. So much for being alone huh?"

A smirk crept on his face. "You're jealous."

"I'm pissed." she countered.

"I was out of it and it was the only number I remembered at the time its no big deal." he reasoned. "Relax."

"It is a big deal! You don't trust me enough to confide in. I'm never "grown enough" to be there. I swear if its not Emily its Sage."

"Come on, bambina you're blowing this way out of proportion now. Sage and I are only friends she's in love with Finn." Damon refuted in annoyance.

"And are you okay with that?" Bonnie shot back. She'd seen plenty of movies where after several failed relationships best friends end up discovering they're in love with each other.

"Okay...are you on your period? Does mother nature do more than slice your womb and drain it dry?" Damon taunted.

Bonnie green eyes narrowed she really wanted to hit him. "Everything's always a joke with you."

"Laughter is the best medicine." he went on stepping closer to her.

Bonnie shook her head he still wasn't getting it. "Do you know how worried I was when you didn't call? I even had Kol drive me here because I thought something happened to you." she barely whispered.

All her previous emotions had come crashing back. The worry, anxiety, and fear that her last moment with Damon was spent arguing instead of enjoying each other's company. It all could have been over and instead of thanking God and crushing him in an embrace like she wanted to; they were fighting again. Bonnie hated conflict so it always baffled her that she could slide into it so easy with the man in front of her.

Damon seen the mist overcoming her eyes at his actions and sighed. The guilt engulfed his being so suddenly that he stumbled back a few steps. He had broken yet another promise to her which only reinstated his notion that he wasn't worthy of her love. If he'd thought Sage's agony stricken form was too much to bear than Bonnie's was definitely the death of him.

"You were really worried about me?" it was meant as a statement, but Damon's astonishment changed the punctuation.

Her eyes widened in surprise."Of course I was worried about you." she said in a duh tone.

Damon corked his lip up at the side. "La mia bella ragazza" he whispered brushing his fingers down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"You can't ju-"

Damon closed the distance between them capturing her lips in a heated kiss before she could finish. He didn't want to hear anymore argument from her he was tired of fighting. Bonnie responded almost immediately, but broke them apart abruptly her fingers smoothing her tingling lips. Their kisses were always hot, but this one in particular was scorching to the touch.

"Damon you're hot." she grimaced touching his clammy forehead and sweltering neck. Even his cheeks were more blood red than usual.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows approvingly. There was nothing he loved more than a compliment. "You're not that bad yourself, babe." he ended tapping her bottom trying to reel her into another kiss.

Bonnie placed her hands on his bare chest to simmer his raging hormones. "No, cockiness you're burning up. You have a fever."

His eyebrow cocked again as he studided her crooked pout and eyes. When his lips parted again that's when he felt the Earth shake slightly beneath him. No wonder he began feeling extremely hot late last night; his bedroom normally felt like a sauna, but when he awoke in a cold sweat he flicked on the air. He was sure that he turned poor Sage into "Frosty The Snowman" she'd come into his room several times during the night for more blankets.

"It must have been from being in the rain." Bonnie's voice hummed breaking him out of his musings.

"So you know what this means right?" Damon teased weakly as his little midget drug him into his bathroom.

"No, what does it mean Damon." she sassed deciding to humor him after there rocky morning.

"You have to be my doctor and nurse me back to health." he said as she started drawing him a bath. "Nurse Bonnie I think I like that better." he cooed seductively in her ear.

Bonnie jolted up almost knocking a fragile Damon down. "For a sick person you sure are laying it on thick." she laughed.

"It may make me feel better." he pouted. "They say sex is the best medicine."

"I thought laughter was the best medicine." she reminded.

"Semantics Bon." he droned.

Bonnie bit her lip choosing to bring up the 'sex discussion' later. "Um, yea I don't think so."

"What are you doing anyway?" Damon asked now noticing the running water sitting down on the toilet top resting his head on his hands. He felt like shit.

"I'm running you a cool bath to lower your fever." she deduced. Her Grams did it all the time for her when she was younger, saying it was no need in collecting up medical bills when the cure was at home.

Damon opened his mouth to protest when Bonnie shoved a thermometer in his mouth. Damon growled causing a smile to spread across her face. "Nurse Bonnie to the rescue." she sang kissing him chastely on the forehead.

He mumbled something incoherently, but Bonnie wiggled her finger in his direction. "No talking for another minute or so." she ordered.

He gave her wild eyes but complied. A minute, that felt like five hours to Damon, passed and she removed the instrument. While she was reading the 100.9 fever pitch he grumbled at her folding his arms; flapping his sore tongue in his mouth.

"You didn't have to jab it in so hard." he complained. "Some nurse you are."

Bonnie bent over to twist the faucet off. "Hush and drop them draws." she smiled a little glint in her hazel eyes.

That perked his spirit's up even more and with a lazy smile he stood to his feet. "Yes ma'am."

Bonnie helped him into the lukewarm basin and immediately ambushed his fiery skin with the water. She scooped some water into a small cup and dumped it onto his midnight hair. She had to stifle the giggle that threatened to come out, because Damon looked like a black shaggy dog.

"Some how I pictured this being more romantic." he quipped leaning back into the comforting spa tub. "Jets please."

She rolled her eyes hitting the button that caused water to spurt out every which way on the lucky occupant of the tub. "How did we go from almost choking each other to this." she smiled.

"Its what we do." Damon shrugged allowing the comforting water to soothe his aching body. "I'd say its part of our charm." he supplied allowing his heavy lids to close.

Bonnie tsked popping his face. "No going to sleep maybe I should take you to the hospital." she mumbled sponging his forehead. "We don't know if you have a fever from being out in the rain, or if you have a concussion from the accident."

Damon shook his head vigorously, there was no way he was going to the hospital. Last time he was diagnosed with Anemia and he wasn't taking any chances to be diagnosed with anything else. Ignorance was bliss after all. "No, I'll just sit here until it goes down." he said tiredly. "I feel better already."

"Damon." Bonnie protested.

"I don't like hospitals." he snapped. "I'm not going."

She wanted to debate the subject more when Damon's phone began to ring. Their eyes locked and Damon tilted his head in the direction of the room for her to get it.

"Keep those beautiful eyes open." she warned.

"Hello?" Bonnie said tentatively she was actually nervous. It was Mia after all and she didn't know how the brash girl would respond to her answering her brother's phone.

"Hello? Bonnie is that you?" Mia's curt voice shot through.

"Yea, its me hi."

"Hi, um could you kindly ask my brother where the hell he is? Me and Sadie have been waiting for him the past half hour he knows how important this shoot is for me. He promised he'd baby-sit." she whined.

Bonnie could almost see the dark haired vixen stamping her Jimmy Choo's in a fit of rage. Incling her head towards the bathroom she shouted. "Um, Damon its Mia."

She heard Damon mutter a "shit" as she walked through the doorway. She handed off the phone and tried her best to ignore the ensuing conversation that consisted of a bunch of whining and an occasional "…but you're not dying Damon." It amazed Bonnie how insensitive the Salvatore's could be toward each other.

"Just give me a couple hours and I'll be there." Damon yielded.

His intense glare focused back on Bonnie who was still splashing him with water. Feeling his eyes on her she dropped the loofa meeting his gaze. "What?"

Damon flared his nostrils allowing the hot air to pass through. "I need you to do something for me."

Bonnie stared at him intently already knowing what he was going to say next. "No."

"It'll only be for a couple hours." he bargained sitting up.

"No, I can't." she warded standing back to her feet. "I am horrible with kids."

"I don't believe that." he charmed. "What kid wouldn't love you."

"You can suck up all you want, but I'm not babysitting." she stated with finality.

Damon trudged out of the now cold water wrapping a cotton towel purposely low on his hips. "Please, you know I play dirty to get my way." he reminded pulling her towards him by her belt loop.

She gulped but didn't move away as too warm lips grazed the shell of her ear. "I'll do whatever you want." he whispered.

As soon as Damon said the words he wanted to take them back. He had just given Bonnie the ammunition she needed to get her way. She fell back putting her finger on his lips before he could utter another word.

"If I baby-sit then you have to let me take you to the hospital." she negotiated.

He dropped his arms from her lower waist tightening his lips. "No deal."

"Fine." Bonnie shrugged. "You have to deal with your sister I don't."

Damon growled. "Fine, but I need you to go now because Mia had to take her to the shoot with her. I'll just have Sage drive me."

"No way." Bonnie objected. The girl's name reminding her that they still had so many unfinished conversations to discuss.

"I know you're uncomfortable about my friendship with her, but its innocent I swear."

When Bonnie still looked unconvinced he circled her waist again drawing her close. "Tonight I promise we'll talk about everything."

"Everything?" she reiterated.

"Yes."

"Even the reason why you've exiled Stefan from your life." she challenged.

His jaw locked and he attempted to storm off when she caught his wrist. "Damon you can't keep your anger bottled inside. Whatever's going on you're gonna need your brother at least."

"Stefan is dead to me right now and I'd really appreciate if you'd stop mentioning him. I don't need him, I don't need anybody."

"Well he needs you." she lamented. "Please think about what I said." she said softly when he stiffened.

"You better get going Mia's a real bitch about tardiness, and if I know her she's counting down." Damon smiled sourly kissing her quickly.

Bonnie pouted at his retreating form. She hated how he blatantly ignored issues. Whether it was "their" issues or his family "issues"; but she decided not to push the subject.

* * *

><p>"Oh he sent you." Mia frowned, but recovered quickly. She wasn't really keen on strangers watching Sadie, but she was desperate and although Damon had questionable judgment regarding women her brief meeting with Bonnie showed her a glimpse of the sweet girl she was.<p>

"Yeah, he had to go to the hospital so I'm in charge of this cute little one till he gets back." Bonnie smiled at the cute little girl clinging to her mother's leg. Mia had dressed Mercedes in a beautiful floral sundress her curls separated into two pigtails. She was so adorable and the Salvatore genes were running all through her because she looked exactly like Mia, except her eyes were a sandy brown.

"She's really a good girl." Mia gushed. "Very sweet and funny. Sit her in front of the TV and play General Hospital she'll be as quite as a church mouse."

"She watches Soaps?" Bonnie asked in amusement.

Mia bobbed her head. "Sonny is her favorite; I think because he reminds her of Damon." She fished around the elegant, yet quaint dressing room for the diaper bag. "All her stuff is in here and if she gets fussy just call Damon because I may be out of reach, thanks so much." she grinned practically pushing Bonnie out of the door.

"Guess its just you and me kid." Bonnie hummed to the 3 year old.

"Zio?" the child blinked rapidly. "I want my Zio!"

"Oh, no. Please don't cry." Bonnie panicked as they made it back to her Prius. Like clockwork Sadie began crying a river as they made their way to the parking lot.

Unlocking the door she rolled her eyes at seeing the car seat Damon had instructed her to grab out of his car. It was so high-class and expensive that it took her a full 10 mins to figure out how to buckle her into the contraption.

"Okay, now that you're buckled in how about we go watch some Sonny." Bonnie beamed.

Sadie's frown turned into a full blown smile at the fictional mobster's name. Bonnie still was floored at the fact that she even knew what Sonny or GH was. She pulled out Damon's key card he gave her in case she made it back before him. She wanted to argue the point of Sage having a key, but she was all bitched out for the day. That could be one of the things they discussed tonight.

Lugging in diaper bag, baby, and snacks she deposited each safely into the living room. This would be their kingdom for the day, and she thanked the lucky stars that Damon had barricaded the swiveled staircase that led to his bedroom. That was one less thing she'd have to worry about.

* * *

><p>The first couple hours were cool, Sadie watched General Hospital, Bonnie watched Sadie watch General Hospital and actually found herself getting into the opera. She was especially fond of the Sam character that was apparently placed with Jason. Yep, she shipped it and would no doubt be addicted to this show from now on. After fixing up some Mac 'N' Cheese for the both of them-which was sadly the only thing she could cook-she expected her charge to nap and that's when the problem started.<p>

Sadie had began screaming bloody murder again for Damon. No matter what Bonnie did and said she could not satisfy this little girl. She tried calling Damon numerous times to see if he was on his way, but the calls keep going straight to voicemail to her dismay. At her wits end she went to her last resort. Bribery.

"Sadie do you want a cookie?" Bonnie cooed to the flustered girl. "Your mommy packed you one if you were being good."

She gave Bonnie a look that told her she was not buying anything the teen was trying to sale.

"Zio!" she cried again red-faced and tiredly. "I need him!"

"It's a chocolate chip." Bonnie teased swinging the Gerber Cookie in front of the girls face.

Sadie licked her lips instantly reminding Bonnie of Damon clasping her hands together. "Mine?" she half asked, half stated.

"Only if you promise to stop crying." Bonnie smiled putting her negotiating skills back to work.

Sadie molded over the offer before nodding her head reaching small chubby hands out for the snack. She happily applied obliged the toddler in hope of getting a few minutes of peace and quiet. Watching her gobble up the chocolate chip cookie Bonnie ran quickly to the bathroom only to come back to a dry heaving Mercedes.

"Oh my God." she shrieked running over to the kid doing everything from patting her back to shaking her little arms.

_Think, Bonnie think. You did this plenty of times on the dummies at school._ Lifting the blue-faced girl she began administering the Heimlich Maneuver. The half bitten cookie flew out of her mouth at the third pump and Bonnie dropped to the floor in tears holding the girl close. She had almost killed the poor girl before she made it to four.

Damon chose that exact moment to stroll through the door, a pharmacy bag in hand. Scanning the dishelmed living room and a slightly disoriented Bonnie he threw the bag on the counter running to them. He engulfing both sobbing girls in a hug feeling for any wounds thinking maybe he'd been robbed or something.

"What happened?" he asked after Bonnie calmed down a bit.

"I almost killed her." Bonnie managed to choke out.

"What? How?" Damon asked with wild eyes pulling his niece into his lap giving her a once over.

"I gave her the Gerber cookie and she choked." Bonnie wiped her eyes trying to get a grip on her emotions. Maybe she was a little too emotional. "I was only gone for 2 seconds I promise."

Damon kissed his niece's forehead processing Bonnie's words. "You have to be more careful bambina, you can't just-" He stopped eyeing Bonnie's shaken form and decided to just let it go she was beating herself up over it enough. Not to mention it was his fault she didn't want to babysit, but he insisted. "Its okay, things happen and she's fine." he assured standing to his feet.

Bonnie nodded watching Damon dry his niece's cheeks and kiss her forehead. She felt horrible and though Damon didn't show it she knew he was upset with her.

"I think its past someone's naptime." Damon cooed to the little hellion.

She gleamed caressing his face almost as if nothing happened. "No, Zio!"

"Yep. Zio's going to put you down missy and then maybe Bon can put me down." he winked to the shocked teen.

"Damon!" she shrieked her cheeks bleeding red.

"Just a suggestion." he teased walking up the stairs.

**I edited this chapter and last chapter. Added some things, deleted some things now i'm off to start on chapter 20.**


	20. Operation: Whats Done in the Dark

***Yall already know I don't own TVD, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: I been gone for too long now it's time to bring it back lol. Hey guys ;) I'm sorry for the long wait, I really am. Not to sadden anyone but my dad passed away 3 months ago so I've been in a weird/sad space; but I've missed you guys and updating. I edited the last chapter a bit, nothing too drastic but without further ado read on with your bad selves. (I'm corny I know).**

**Operation: What's Done in the Dark..**

It seemed quite strange when he thought about it, being with her like this after how they started off. He thought she was a prissy little girl that wanted to surf just to get next to all the guys. Who would have thunk it was only to get next to _him_? She picked him out of a whole group of drooling morons, even after he gave her such a hard time. He sat up resting his elbow stuck into his pillow while his head rested on his fist. A small smile on his lips as he continued to watch _his _little bird sleep. His other hand found its way on her soft, butterscotch back; his fingertips climbing up and down the thin fabric of his white beater she was sporting. Seeing her in his clothes made his sleeping dragon even more astute to the her essence.

Bonnie shifted slightly in her sleep scooting closer into his body heat. Damon felt a little bad messing with her like this, this late at night; well early in the morning but he couldn't help himself. The way her bottom lip trembled with every breath she took. The subtle way her eyelashes would flicker every so often. The cascade of dark curls that were so full and soft. The little moans she let out making his little head hard while the big one wondered exactly _what_ she was dreaming about.

Lawd, he was turning into Stefan and it was all her fault for being so damn cute. His finger found a curl near the nape of her neck and twirled. A ghost of a smile played on Bonnie's lips and another small moan escaped her mouth. Damon chuckled replacing his finger with his mouth releasing butterfly kisses down her neck, until he reached the top of the shirt then he trailed back up repeating the process.

"Damon…" he heard her soft voice yawn.

"Babe…" he sung kissing her ear.

"Damon.." she exhaled.

"Bambina…" he grinned attacking her cheeks.

Bonnie rolled unto her back penning him with sleepy green eyes. "What time is it?"

"Oh, way past 4:30…" he shooed tossing her a smirk.

Mossy eyes swayed to the muted TV seeing 5:00 A.M. clear as day. "How you are even awake right now is beyond me." she groaned as he pulled her on top of him.

"He woke me up." He pouted grinding lightly against her.

A blush coated bronze cheeks, her eyes reaching the ceiling on their own accord as she fought not to enjoy the things he was awakening inside her. Damon watched her shift off of him and prance into the bathroom. He rolled his eyes in a mixture of frustration and exasperation. He knew for a fact that Bonnie wanted to take it to the next level as much as he did. Her kisses were much deeper, longer, passionate, but since that weekend in Mystic Falls; whenever he returned her fervor she'd shy away from him.

He watched her pensively as she made her way back into the room. Her curls now balled up into a messy bun as she sashayed her way to the bed. "She was playing with him, had to be."

Bonnie noted him shooting daggers—undressing her—through his lazar blues out of her peripheal and swallowed hard. She had hoped he wouldn't notice the little dance they were in the midst of, but she'd do what she'd been doing at times like this. Act clueless. "What?" She laughed, tucking her feet under the blanket snuggling against him.

"Nothing." he grumbled turning his back to her.

Bonnie tried her hardest not to laugh as she scooted up gracing his cheek with a kiss. "Night Damon."

"Night. Bonnie." he mocked.

* * *

><p>Light brown fingers laced together then flipped making a sick crackling sound, when he saw his guest arriving. He stood out of his seat brushing his suit pants down; as the young man got closer into talking distance he plastered on a placid smile.<p>

"Damon." the deep timbre resounded stretching out his left-hand to connect with the man's right.

"Mr. Bennett." he replied biting back a wince as the older gentleman applied more pressure than necessary to the handshake. Asserting his power of intimidation, Damon figured so he'd let it slide.

Guised to outsiders this seemed like a meeting between two businessmen as Damon slid his hand out of the other blue-eyed man's grip, but Damon knew better. He was perfectly content with the fact that this was an interrogation; he'd been in the middle of plenty before.

"Yes. Nice of you to join me, albeit 20 mins late." he bartered.

"Traffic." Damon smirked, pulling his napkin onto his lap. Once he was comfortable with the placement of the napkin he raised his eyes back to Mr. Bennett's.

"Would you gentlemen like a drink?" the busty blonde-haired waitress interrupted. She couldn't wait to get to their table. Their appearance just screamed "big spender;" and as a broke college student all she saw was dollar signs at the thought of the tip she'd collect. She didn't know which Greek God she wanted to place her green eyes on first, Damon threw her a bone with an award winning smile and wink which earned him a side-eye from Bonnie's dad.

He shrugged innocently. He only gave her the wink because her eyes favored Bonnie's that should count for something. Right?

"You have pretty eyes." He complimented.

The girl flashed her hundred watt smile. "Thank you so are yours."

Damon waved a hand. "I like yours better they remind me of my girlfriend's."

The smile on "April's" face went away as her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Uh, I'll just have a gin and tonic ." Robert said he'd need something strong to deal with this wannabe playboy. He knew Damon's kind, hell he was Damon's kind. That's why he was having this "lunch" with him to make sure his intentions with his baby girl were pure.

"I'll have a glass of Bour-" he looked over his menu to see Robert cutting his eyes at him. "Berry.."

"Berry?" the waitress repeated.

"Yea. Raspberry tea please." he smiled tightly returning the menu. No problem he'd just spike it when it came, no biggie.

"So, Robert-"

"Mr. Bennett."

"Mr. Bennett." he amended. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Damon was never one to beat around the bush. Unless it somehow benefited him of course, but this wasn't the case.

"I figured since you're dating my _teenaged _daughter we should get to know each other better." he grinned thanking the waitress as she sat their drinks down and ordered their food.

Damon didn't miss the emphasis he put on "teenaged," and he knew things with him and Bonnie's father went a little too smoothly the last time. Parents, especially fathers _never _trusted him with their daughters, as they shouldn't but he had no reason to worry about Bonnie. He was a changed man now, well he would be soon.

"Ah, so I guess you don't like me then." he chuckled lightly sipping his drink.

Robert however wasn't amused. The night he met Damon there was so much confusion going on that he barely had time to even catch Damon's name; let alone age, address, and social, so you better believe he'd be getting all three by the time they left this restaurant today.

"I wouldn't go that far…yet. Last time we met under extenuating circumstances so I didn't get to check you out like I wanted too."

Damon nodded his head. "Does Bonnie know about this…interrogation." he said casually.

"She doesn't. Then again, I didn't know I needed my barely 17 year old daughter's permission." he replied as if in thought.

Blue eyes met blue as tension flared up. Damon was always taught to be respectful to elders, but he wasn't in the business of giving respect when he wasn't receiving it. This was the second time Mr. Bennett mentioned Bonnie's age and Damon was definitely getting the picture. He didn't want them together, but that was too damn bad.

He smirked letting out a humorless laugh. "Mr. Bennett do you have a problem with my age?"

"Not particularly. Its always a blessing to see another year. However Bonnie's mother and I are just concerned about your intentions with our daughter."

Damon nearly spit his drink in Mr. Bennett's face at that. "Bonnie's mother? How the hell does she get a say so in what Bonnie does. If I recall she wasn't there." he snapped.

Lapis lazuli eyes blazed. He leaned in a little closer to the boy's face so he would catch every word clearly. "Now that is none of your business."

"Bonnie _is_ my business." Damon retorted just as serious.

Mr. Bennett smiled insolently leaning back into his chair as a few patrons whispered about what had just perspired. "My daughter's your business huh?"

"When it comes to her happiness and what's best for her, I'd like to think so." he replied not being one to back down from any argument. He could thank his days on the debate team for that.

"Her happiness and what's best for her." Robert repeated swishing the words around in his mouth before letting them roll off his tongue. "And you think _you_ are in her best interests? You do know that in about a week Bonnie will be back home. Four hours away back at school with all her friends and where will that leave you, Damon?"

"Here."

"Exactly. You'll be here doing God knows what with God knows who inevitably breaking my little girl's heart. Because you're going to get tired of the long distance, the no contact, the disarrayed phone calls, because we both know Bonnie is an overachiever. She's going to be very busy with her senior year."

"I wouldn't hurt Bonnie like that."

"And why is that? Are you sleeping with my daughter." he asked tersely.

"Of course not!" Damon said matter-of-factly scrunching his face.

"Then what makes you think you'll be able to stay faithful to her? You do know she plans to wait for marriage can you really wait that long?"

Damon remained silent sliding his finger around the brim of his glass. He'd been putting Bonnie's foreseeable departure out of his mind. The thought of her leaving did make him feel some kind of way, but he wasn't really sure _what _he was feeling. He knew he cared about her, but could he really wait for her for a year plus? Could they even last after she went back home? They'd be apart longer than they were together. What if she got to school and found someone new? He was sure she would; the Bonnie that tripped into his life 3 months ago wasn't the same Bonnie he was with now. This Bonnie was more confident. More comfortable with her beauty and to his almost dismay he had a part in that.

Bonnie had been trying to discuss these things with him for the past two weeks, but thankfully he'd been so busy recovering from his small bout of pneumonia and then with Surf-Off practices that they hadn't had time. He knew she wanted to talk about the "love" thing, but that word was like mosquito repellant to him. Love made him crazy and he was just now getting his senses back. So yeah, avoidance was good right now.

Mr. Bennett watched as his words sunk into the young man. He could tell on Damon's face that he'd touched a nerve with him because his cobalt blues were calculating. He initially didn't have a major problem with Damon. Bonnie was a good girl, smart, stayed out of trouble, and shied away from boys and he had no qualms with that. She was always more mature than everyone else in her age group so he never really worried about her ending up like him and Abby. Though when Abby called him with her doubts about their age difference and how he was Bonnie's first real boyfriend; and his sweet little girl was showing signs of love and adulation that got his attention.

He knew how girls got with first loves they were loyal to a fault and could see no wrong with said person. Older guys loved younger girls they were easier to mold, to manipulate into doing things that older women wouldn't do, so he had to nip this in the bud. Quickly. He didn't want grandchildren for a very, very long time. Like 10-15 years from now and that wasn't long enough.

"Do you really wanna relive high school Damon? Prom, dances, senior walks, trips, and what not? Or do you want Bonnie to give up the full enjoyment of her senior year because you're over that. You're a grown man says the law. I don't think that'd be fair to either of you…do you?"

At his silence he continued on. "I know you're probably a great kid Damon I've worked with your Uncle Zach and your dad a couple times so this is nothing against you-"

"You could have fooled me." Damon piped in. "This whole speech is a tirade against me."

"I'm just trying to be the middle man here so everyone ends up happy. Let Bonnie go, find someone your own age we both know that summer flings never last that long. I know Bonnie is a great girl and she seems on your level, but she is still a teen at heart. You say you don't wanna hurt my daughter prove it." he finished rising from his chair dropping a few hefty bills on the table.

"Do the right thing son." he said over his shoulder.

Damon watched him leave out the restaurant wanting nothing more then to pummel his face in; but instead he finished the barely touched Gin and Tonic Mr. Bennett left then ordered his Bourbon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie rang the bell again fiddling with her fingers if Damon knew she was here he'd be pissed, but she needed to talk to someone. She needed to talk to Stefan.<p>

"Hi." the melodic voice of Carmela chimed.

The young girl stood frozen for a moment surprised to see Mrs. Salvatore or DioGuardi standing there. She was never really sure what to address Damon's mother as. She stared into the eyes that were a perfect assimilation of Stefan's.

"Hi, I'm sorry for dropping by I was just looking for-"

"Damon?"

"Stefan…" Bonnie finished.

Her eyes widened at the revelation. "Oh? Well come in, please." she smiled lightly waving the bashful girl in.

She followed her past the foyer further into the overwhelmingly big house they turned a corner into what she figured was a sunroom. The room was so beautiful, so many windows she instantly fell in love with the sunroof, and the beautiful plants. The walls were a warm chestnut color. There was also a desk and a 32 inch plaza hanging against the opposite wall. Carmela sat down on a custom made couch-bench and motioned for her to come over. Bonnie sat down on the medium sized piece of furniture and felt like she was floating on a cloud.

"I regret to inform you that my youngest bambino, has stepped out at the moment." Carmela revealed.

"Oh." Bonnie peeped suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

After her persistent badgering about why he wasn't speaking to Stefan Damon finally broke down—as much as Damon allowed himself to—and told her about his father. It was really the sparks note version, because after blurting out that Stefan "stood by and watched his bastard ass father fuck around on their mother;" she mistakenly tried to get him to see Stefan's view to which he promptly bid her goodnight. Cutting off and shutting her out of the situation. So sitting with Carmela right now; in the house where everything went down let her know that things didn't go in Damon's favor. Come to think about he was overly edgy yesterday; even to her.

"I gather you know all about my…husband's" she said grimly. "…indiscretions."

Forest green eyes fell to her lap as she played with the ruffles on her lace pleated skirt. She exhaled looking back into the woman's eyes. "I don't know much…"

"Damon doesn't want to talk about it." they said together.

Bonnie blushed. "Yea."

Carmela smiled sadly. "Yea, he's really upset with me." she uncovered. "I'm not used to being on his bad side."

The teen turned her mouth up a little, not really sure what to say. Damon didn't want her involved so tried her best to stay out of it, but her need to always fix other people's problems was on full throttle. She'd come here in hopes of talking to Stefan to let him know she was there for him. Not just as his friend but for Damon too, because she knew that Damon didn't mean the things he said to his little brother.

"This is a little awkward." she finally said to the airy room.

"It doesn't have to be." Carmela refuted.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked nibbling her bottom lip.

"Sure." the older woman nodded.

"Why did you stay?"

Silence engulfed the room as Mrs. DioGuardi thought and Bonnie felt like she overstepped her place.

"I'm sorry its none of my business." she amended.

"No, its okay. It's a fair question its just hard to explain." she pacified. "Damon, he doesn't understand Giuseppe they way I do. He's not perfect, he makes mistakes, but he takes care of us. He loves us in his own way and when I was in my darkest hour living on the streets of Sicily because my mother kicked me out he was there. My own personal superman saved me from despair; and I know its crazy to love him after everything he's done but I do. Through sickness and through health till death do us part. I took my vows seriously I just don't believe in divorce its not in our beliefs."

Bonnie nodded. She could see Carmela's reasoning's, but she just couldn't understand them. She couldn't, wouldn't stay with someone who repeatedly hurt her. Vows or not something's she just wouldn't stand for and cheating was one. Then again she realized that everyone didn't think like she did. Plus, her grams always told her to never say never; but at this point in her life she could _never_ see herself standing for that. Nope. She was secure in herself to know that she deserved better.

"Can I ask you something Ms. Bonnie." Carmela asked giving her a mischievous look that all, but mimicked Damon's.

"Shoot." she smiled.

"How do you feel about Damon? Are you in love with my son?"

They honey coated beauty blanched before her cheeks turned a completely crimson color. She thought back to the day when out of utter desperation she'd let those three words slip pass her lips. A frown marred her face as she also realized that Damon had yet to say the sentiment back. If she didn't know any better she'd think he was spending extra time at the beach just to avoid having to talk about it.

"I…he's alright." she shrugged nonchalantly.

Carmela gave her a knowing smile. She knew that look; she'd had it the first time she met a young Giuseppe Salvatore. She was happy that Damon had found someone to catch his attention, but at the same time Bonnie was very young and Damon was very mannish. She would like to live in a bubble where her kids wore chastity belts like they were heavy weight championships, but Mia killed that dream when she came waddling in one day from France 5 months pregnant. She was very aware of her children's sexual activity and Damon had shared with her that Bonnie was a virgin, something that she thought her son seen as a challenge.

"Are you…" she paused trying to find a way to articulate her question without seeming presumptuous. "Okay with _being_ with Damon just as you are? You don't feel pressured or-"

"No!" Bonnie nearly shrieked standing to her feet. "No, no we-he, he respects my choice."

Carmela smiled. "I remember how it was with Giuseppe, he was older than me too, I remember being absolutely terrified about _not_ having sex."

This gained Bonnie's interest a bit and she eased back down. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was afraid of making him wait too long. I thought if I didn't give him something he would find another girl and leave me."

"So what did you do?" Bonnie asked out of pure curiosity. Yep, that was her story and she was sticking to it.

"I gave him a test." she informed on a giggle.

"A test?" Bonnie repeated bewildered.

"Yes." she said a far away look in her eyes. Bonnie almost felt bad for making her think about the good times, but she just had to know. "One day after he came home from his first apprenticeship I slid into his bedroom—upon my insistence we had separate bedrooms since we weren't married—all dolled up in some lingerie I had lifted from one of my shoots, prepared to give him the time of his life. So he thought, but really I wanted to see if he really loved and respected me enough to put my needs above his own and tell me that we should wait."

"Did he?" Bonnie beamed hanging onto Carmela's every word.

The older woman chuckled and decided to put her out of her misery. "Yes. He looked at me and said 'bella this is not what you want, I love you too much to take advantage of you.' and he must of thought I was looney toon because I balled my eyes out." she laughed.

Soon they were both laughing at her little memory. Until Bonnie glanced at the chic clock that hung from the wall. "Oh, I better get going I'm supposed to meet my friends for lunch before the semi-finals later on today."

"Well I won't keep you waiting." Mrs. DioGuardi said getting to her feet. "Thanks for keeping me company and I haven't forgot about my offer." she reminded.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Thank you it was my pleasure."

"And Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Send my love to my son?" she said with a hint of sadness.

Bonnie gave her a comforting smile. "Of course."

Carmela waited until she was sure Bonnie was gone before turning to the connecting door in the sunroom that led to a library. "You can stop snooping now Mia and come out."

"Care to share why you sugarcoated the end?" Mia squinted folding her arms.

Carmela walked passed her daughter. "Because I'm praying my son is a better man then his father."

* * *

><p>Caroline glanced at her watch again. "I swear if Bonnie is somewhere lollygagging with Damon I will kill her." the usually bubbly blonde stated pacing in front of a quaint little café.<p>

"She'll be here cadet Kelly don't get your panties in a bunch." Rebekah jibed.

The former rolled her eyes then gazed at a very distracted Elena. "Who peed in your cheerios princess?"

The girl in question heaved a dramatic sigh before facing her friends. "I just miss Stefan."

Two pairs of blue eyes rolled. People often called Caroline a drama queen, but Elena was truly the most dramatic, damn near self-centered person she ever came in contact with. If Elena wasn't happy then call off the parade and send back the dancing monkeys.

"Really Elena?"

"What do you expect from the girl who thinks the world revolves around her." Rebekah commented.

Elena narrowed her eyes seeing Bonnie coming up the boardwalk. "Here comes Bonnie." she smiled tartly walking into the restaurant. "She'll understand." the brunette tossed.

Rebekah waved her off before falling after her.

"Its rude to put your stress on other people ya know." Caroline yelled after the two.

"What's that about?" Bonnie asked Caroline as they walked inside.

"The usual." she shrugged. "Elena being Elena."

"Got ya." the green-eyed brunette laughed.

* * *

><p>Kol picked up his newly polished surfboard in one hand and the sticky paper his semi-finalist number was on in the other. He really hated that he'd have to put this crap on his board though, but the fact that he actually got past the trials this year had him grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"What are you so smiley about?" Katherine sneered falling in step with him.

Kol's demeanor went sour. "Nothing I'd share with the likes of you."

"Ouch, touchy. You must have gotten one of Emily's cryptic notes about leaving too." Katherine gleamed. "I must say she's definitely making this her 'thing'."

His brows furrowed, cutting his strut short he turned to face a grinning Katherine. What the hell was she on about now. He hadn't received any type of letter from Emily. Then again he hadn't really been home in the past couple of days.

"What?" she shrugged demurely. "Is there something on my face?"

"What do you mean she's leaving?" he barked sounding a little too affected by her words.

Katherine crossed her arms piercing him with curious eyes. "Why do you care after the things you said to her. Between you and Damon there's only so much rejection a girl can take."

His patience with Katherine had waned the moment she made her presence known. He growled grabbing both of her shoulders roughly, leveling her with a look that told her to cut her shit. "Where is she?"

Katherine gulped, never seeing Kol so animalistic before. He was always The Joker when it came to his moods so to see him turning into the Incredible Hulk had her scared shitless; and mildly turned on.

"I don't know she could be still here saying her goodbye's or back at my house packing." the feisty girl croaked before clearing her throat. "She left me 20 minutes ago so she could be anywhere now."

Kol released the brunette from his grip hightailing it off the beach. No matter what he said or did he couldn't shake Emily out of his being. It was like she was embedded into him as deep as the blood that flowed freely through his veins. He would always have a soft spot for her, always see her as the girl he once loved, the one he secretly still did. More than anything he couldn't let her leave thinking she had no one; because one of the worst feelings in the world was feeling like you were alone.

* * *

><p>Damon tossed his board aside grabbing his black t-shirt from Klaus' sofa. The cloth drying up the straggling drops of water that were rolling down his torso. He checked his watch, 3:30 PM, he still had time to get in the gym before he'd have to check in for the semi-finals at 5:00.<p>

He wasn't a gym freak like Stefan, but Damon did his fair share of lifting weights. He couldn't let Stefan get all the praise he was an admitted attention whore after all. He curled his lip at the thought of his estranged brother; he still wanted no part in hearing the younger Salvatore's lame excuses for keeping quiet. Stefan wasn't a little boy anymore he was a grown ass man in Damon's book, therefore he should act as such. He reached in to his bag to grab his cell phone; scrolling down his call log he found the name he was looking for and tapped it.

"Two rings and straight to voicemail." he mumbled as the voice mailbox greeting infiltrated his ears. He glanced around quickly before moving the phone close to his mouth. "Hey. Yea its me. Again. And you know more than anything how I absolutely _hate_ being ignored. Answer your damn phone Em, I need to talk to you about that…thing. Call me asap or I'll be forced to do dot, dot,-"

" *beep* press one to hear your message again or-"

"You ready?" Tyler asked, startling Damon out of his musings.

"Yea." He ended the call, tossing his phone back into his bag.

Throwing the duffle over his shoulder he cleared his thoughts of Stefan, Emily, and the meeting from hell with Bonnie's dad. The only thing he wanted his mind on was that trophy; that'd be situated right beside the other ones he won for various other activities. And Bonnie. He hadn't seen his bambina since waking up to her beautiful face this morning. He should get a trophy for that feat alone. He practically begged her to spend the night using her own words about not spending enough time together against her. He could see the hesitance in her eyes, but she relented after he promised to be on his best behavior.

He smiled thinking back to last night. She looked like a little girl her green eyes shining with apprehension. Of course he wasn't on his best behavior and almost got his fingers in her cake before she popped him. Hard. Right in the middle of his forehead and he was almost ashamed to say that turned him on more. Sleeping with Bonnie was a blessing and a curse at times because she had a bad habit of grinding into him, and he found himself getting upset with her for unknowingly teasing him.

"And you're sure you're up for this?" Tyler asked trailing behind. "Pneumonia's no joke bro, wouldn't want ya relapsing."

Damon snorted his mind instantly back to the competition. "Since when do you care about my health pothead?"

"Since your brother's been up my ass about it." Tyler clenched as they continued down the boardwalk to Gym 360. "Do us all a favor and talk to him."

His brother could be such a girl sometimes he thought briefly. "Stefan, like you, can kiss my white ass." he retorted as they found their spots in the gym.

"I would if I wasn't too sure you'd like it." Tyler quipped.

"Haha, very funny." he chided. "Last I remember you were the one with the short stint in the pen."

He narrowed his eyes at Damon as a surreptitious grin covered his face. "Speaking of your sex-life how is our little surfer in the sack?" he said showing all his pearly whites.

Caroline had casually told him one day about Bonnie keeping her cookies locked away. He honestly didn't know how Damon was coping with having someone as hot as Bonnie, but not really _having _her. There was a time where he and Damon were in a contest about who could bang their "flavor of the week" first and if they were doing that now, he would be winning by a landslide.

Damon's jaw ticked. "None of your damn business."

He actually liked Bonnie and thought she was a cool girl, but sometimes Damon had to be brought down a couple pegs. "She's a cheerleader right? Like Care…man I bet she pop, locks, and drops it like nobody's business. Especially with the way she dances Mmhmm."

Damon dropped the barbell he was lifting and launched a dumbbell at the brash teen clipping his side. "Mother fuck-." He cursed.

"Watch your mouth about Bonnie wolf boy before I beat your ass." Damon retorted resuming his form.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You know D, the Jacob jokes are getting a little stiff. Sort of like how your dick stays nowadays huh?

Damon smirked, this must be rag on Damon day. It was cool though because if Damon was good for anything it was dishing just as much as he could take.

"Look who's been practicing. Well excuse my girlfriend for having morals and class; unlike that wild banshee you've 'wifed up'."

Tyler's face turned beet read as he made a move towards Damon, but almost out of the blue a hand stopped him. Inwardly he thought Damon better thank his lucky stars because he was a millisecond away from getting them paws put on him.

"Now, now Tyler you know Damon's mine to serve." Kol smiled with Stefan following behind him. Damon glowered at Mikael's annoying waste of sperm.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked looking at his brother.

Seeing that Damon wasn't offering up any answers he sighed looking at Tyler. The boy in question sighed shrugging away from Kol.

"Damon just talking shit as usual." He huffed getting back to his bench.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get going. I'm supposed to teach Elena how to drive stick today." Stefan said trying to lighten the tension. Since Damon still wasn't "talking" to him, it made things awkward with everyone whenever they were in the same room. So he decided to be noble and bow out.

"Riding you, you'd think she'd have it down pact by now." Damon jested causing a snicker from Kol.

Stefan glared flicking them off. "I hope you all get blue balls."

"Damon will." Tyler chimed in causing Kol to laugh again.

"At this rate I'll be laughing in my afterlife." the Englishman joked.

"You guys all can eat a dick and die." Damon sneered gathering his things.

"Wait I came over to ask if you guys seen Emily?" Kol asked trying to control his laughter. "Katherine said she was leaving and saying her goodbyes."

Tyler shrugged, shaking his head in the negative. Kol saw Damon tense for a second before giving a dry reply.

"Well thanks for nothing." Kol mumbled.

"She's on her way to Katherine's now brother." Klaus rang in coming to join them. With that Kol was out the door.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie aren't you worried about how things are gonna end with Damon when we leave next week?" Elena asked. If anyone could understand her angst it was Bonnie. Bonnie had found her soul mate too this summer; she didn't just look at Damon like a good time like Rebekah did Jeremy, and even Caroline to an extent did Tyler. The thought of being without seeing Stefan everyday for almost 9 months made her heart palpitate. She'd swear she felt it breaking little by little each day.<p>

"No. Not really." Bonnie shrugged sipping her Cola.

"You're not worried about how he'll act once you're gone?" she rephrased.

The brunette looked heavenward. Was Elena trying to ruin her day by making her feel "feels" she had tucked in the far corner of her psyche when the months changed from July to August. "I try not to think about it…which is fairly easy since he won't talk about it."

Caroline popped in at that. "You mean to tell me you two haven't even had a discussion on how to keep your relationship going? Me and Tyler aren't nearly as serious as you and Damon, and he already knows that every other weekend is reserved for me."

"Jeremy knows the same." Rebekah sung in the "Amen" choir.

Elena furrowed her brow. "Me and Stefan agreed that Oovoo and Skype are a must at least 3 times a day."

The table was quiet for a moment while all eyes planted on Bonnie. "Well good for you guys." she snapped in frustration.

"We're not trying to make you feel bad, Bon we're just trying to understand." Elena comforted.

"Well I definitely don't understand." Caroline replied swaying her hands in a little dance. "How could he leave you in limbo about your future? That's wrong on so many levels."

"You guys don't know him like I do. He doesn't like talking about his emotions and stuff. He does things in his own way."

"No excuse." Rebekah cut in. "He knows what he's doing."

"Can we not talk about my relationship right now." Bonnie remarked.

"Somebody has to cause you two aren't."

"Caroline!" Elena shrieked.

"What? I'm serious. I don't like Damon playing around with her feelings like this. I mean has he even said he loves you yet?" the blonde asked.

When she didn't respond Caroline continued on. "Bon, I'm not trying to dictate your relationship, but you deserve to know these kinds of things, and if you keep letting Damon avoid giving you answers then you guys will be over before it even starts. You have to communicate."

It seemed as if that was the straw that broke the camel's back where her emotions were concerned. The girls were bombarded with a mixture of whiny words and slight whimpering as Bonnie let down the guard she'd built up. She'd been walking around as if everything was okay between her and Damon; despite the fact that they hadn't touched on either ones worries. In a few days she'd be back in Mystic Falls for her senior year and he'd be here entering his senior year of college. She was in this weird space.

"I just don't wanna force him to say it. I want him to feel it enough to tell me. And he's going thru so much right now and the Surf-Off…"

"But Bonnie you're going thru things too and you told him. He should know by now that you're there for him." Elena said softly.

"Yea Bon, your feelings matter too."

Bonnie sighed. They were right she needed to make Damon talk; they needed to talk to each other. She said once that Damon was too used to getting his way and that he needed tough love, but saying and doing were two different things. She'd have her mind made up to confront him and as soon as he shot her with that blue moon gaze she'd cower and coddle him. Yeah it was good that he liked to show his feelings more then tell, but a girl likes to hear things too. Specifically whether or not her boyfriend feels the same way about her.

She reached in her purse for a Kleenex and seen the manila enveloped she pilfered from Damon's penthouse. She had forgot all about the stupid letter until now. "You guys there's something el-"

"Stefan!" Elena belted out nearly knocking Rebekah out of the booth.

"Hey everybody." Stefan smiled as Elena squished him into her arms.

"Hey Stefan." they said in unison in their best cheer voice.

"Lil B are you okay?" he asked noting her watery eyes. "My mom said you came by the house today.."

"I'm fine, Bonnie interrupted. "Just ready for tonight."

Stefan nodded but gave her a look that said they'd talk later. "Well we better get going if I'm going to be back in time for the finals tonight." he said against Elena's ear.

She blushed twirling a strand of her dark hair. "Bye guys."

"Please take her." Caroline fake gagged.

The caramel cutie laughed pulling his love along. "My pleasure."

"I envy them." Rebekah commented as they walked away. "I wish to find a love like there's one day…"

"Be careful what you wish for." Matt interjected sliding their check unto the table.

"Hey why aren't you in the competition?" Bonnie questioned.

Matt shrugged. "I surf for enjoyment not a trophy."

"I understand that." Rebekah commented her eyes never leaving Matt's. She silently wondered why she didn't pick Matt at the beginning of the summer again. He was such an "All American Boy." Never mind the fact they'd have beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed babies. Yes she went there.

Matt gave her a boyish smile back he was attracted to Rebekah, but he wasn't sure about her personality. Caroline bounced her own blue's between them a hint of jealousy burning in the pit of her stomach. Actually it was Bonnie's elbow in her side. "Ouch." she pouted.

"Don't be like that." Bonnie warned earning her a scowl.

"Well we better get going bye Matt." Bonnie squealed hauling Caroline with her against her protests.

"I'll catch up with you guys." Rebekah said disinterestedly.

* * *

><p>"Going somewhere?"<p>

Emily jumped her hand flying to her chest at the sound of his voice. She tilted her head to see Kol propped up against Katherine's doorframe. "Yep. I'm pretty sure I overstayed my welcome."

"And you thought you'd get away again like a thief in the night as before?" he accused coming to stand behind her.

Emily slammed her suitcase closed turning to face her former lover. "What is this Kol? What do you want? You made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing to do with me."

He clenched his jaw his fists tightening simultaneously. "How much do you expect me to turn a blind eye to Emily? There's only so many declarations of love to Damon I can take."

She looked away from him, but he grabbed her chin. "Why are you running away from me Emily?"

"Who says I'm running away from you." She clipped.

Kol laughed. "That little act may work for Damon, but I'm not here to play games, love. I'm here for answers."

He could see a hint of fear in her chestnut eyes. "What did you really run off? What are you hiding?"

Emily moved out of his grips and dug into her suitcase until she grabbed the packet of photos she stored at the bottom. "This." she smiled somberly giving him the packet.

Kol opened it looking at each picture of Emily, her mother, and some light-haired blue-eyed little girl. "What is this?" he heard himself asking in a voice unlike his.

"My daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>And i'm stopping it there. After 5 months, 7 days, and 5 revisions I am done lol. Juicy stuff next chap with party, heartbreak, unveiled secrets and new love. hope you guys enjoyed. Its late and i'm going to sleep! Love, Peace, and sooooul.<strong>


	21. Operation: Pretty Little Hiders

***You guys already know I don't own TVD, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Inspired by Gidget.***

**—FYi: I pulled a Julie and ret-conned the Damon/Emily story I'll spare you the pain of rereading chapters 15-17(although you can if you want its updated) and tell you that instead of the whole "brother dying" thing I had Emily apply to this prestigious school out of the country for something like writing with Kol, but Damon being Damon didn't want her to leave him and he didn't want to leave with her so he hid the letter from her, but she found out by Kol whose mother (Esther) is friends with the dean of the school so she felt betrayed by Damon that he could play with her future like that without any concern for her. And she was just fed up with his "impulsiveness" because "he cares too much" in the words of Elena to the point where he does selfish things. Anywho real A/N at the end enjoy****J**

**Operation: Pretty Little ****_Hiders_**

If Stefan had one word to describe Emily Benjamin he'd say dedicated. She was honestly one of the most devoted people he knew; she had to be to had put up with Damon for the 2 years she had. Any other sane person would have broke much sooner, but she'd stuck by him until sticking by him began to hurt.

Kol would describe her as celestial. Everything about her was so heavenly and ethereal that the very thought of her being with Damon baffled him. The two were so wrong for each other that he made it his own personal mission to show her. Never mind the fact that Damon was one of his closest friends. He'd call it poetic justice, you know in love and war only the best came out on top.

Klaus would say she was crafty. Emily had a way of projecting strength and weakness almost simultaneously. She could draw you in with those honey eyes, make you believe she wasn't capable, but with the flip of a switch those same eyes would burn you alive for even thinking she was incompetent. Klaus had seen this in person; seen her go from angel to vixen with Kol. Seen her play victim to superhero with Damon. On the outside she was sweet as pie, but on the inside she was as sour as a lemon. Whether it was Damon's doing or her true clors finally showing was anyone's guess.

Mia would call her manipulative. She hated that they were once friends, because it was through her that Emily even thought to take the plunge and make it official with Damon. Slowly but steadily she began changing her little brother. Made him do things that _her _Damon wouldn't think of. He wasn't the carefree rebel with 'brat' tendencies she'd grown up with. He became a hothead cowering to Emily's every whim. Emily had him wrapped around her dainty little finger and if she said jump Damon would ask how high.

Damon's word for his not so former lover would be ardent. To him Emily was a brightly glowing star; beautiful from afar but if touched it would consume you. He was so in love with her that what seemed wrong to the world was right for them. She was his end all be all to the point that even the thought of her leaving had him wanting to _end all _starting with himself. She was the person who understood him, the only person. She made him feel worthy and loved; and he lived for that foreign sensation and did crazy things to keep it. Even when he messed up she wouldn't stop loving him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't use her love for him against her. She would also do the same, but when Emily was beginning to have enough of his antics he fought to keep her with him. He fought so hard that he ended up pushing her away. Away into Kol's waiting arms.

Katherine would call her a bitch. _Her_ bitch. Emily was her best friend since the diaper days. Their mother's were sorority sisters and the two of them were only a year apart so when their moms reconnected they were instant bffs. That is until Damon Salvatore came around, then she began to see less and less of Emily. Damon changed Emily, made her do things that _her _Emily would never do. Her friend had turned into this girl hell-bent on revenge but Katherine didn't judge. What could she really say anyway? Sometimes a bitch just snaps.

Emily would name herself a survivor. She survived her parents divorce. She survived Damon Salvatore, she survived her childbirth— which is literally the closest thing to death— and she survived herself. She didn't mean to hurt him all those years ago she was just so tired of the constant let down. She needed to find herself, because somewhere between loving Damon, Emily began losing herself. Doing things out of spite because she was hurting on the inside. He could be the sweetest person in the world but he could also be the cruelest. He was hell on wheels and Emily wanted to feel the fire. Don't get her wrong she wasn't an angel by any means, she had her moments right along with him. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy getting a rise out of him. That's why she had to leave…among _other _things. They were driving each other insane and she couldn't subject her unborn child to that kind of environment…

* * *

><p><strong>July 2009…<strong>

She tensed in her quasi-boyfriend's arms at the sight of icicle orbs, dark shaggy hair, and a body that even the Greek God Zeus would be jealous of. It was hard to believe that just over two months ago that all belonged to her. That they were together and happier than ever during their cruise and what happened there. Sure she hadn't gotten into Cambridge, but she had the love of her life with her that she'd just promised to spend eternity with. Except that was all a lie. She had declared her pledge of allegiance to the most manipulative man in the world. Even now it hurt that he could do something so cruel to her and see nothing wrong. Soft lips pressed to the area under her earlobe bursting her out of her musings; she allowed her cinnamon eyes to close. She was going to enjoy this _feeling._

"You okay love?" the thickly accented boy nestled behind her asked.

"Peachy." She smiled in a tone that sounded shallow even to her own ears.

Kol stroked her outstretched thighs each caress moving dangerously higher to her spot then the last. "Uh-oh here comes trouble." He whispered in her ear as the older Salvatore made his way over.

"Isn't this sweet?" Damon cooed mockingly driving a hand through his silky, wet locks. "My ex-ho and my ex-_ho_meboy all cuddled up. Am I the only one who thinks this should be on Jerry?"

The short fused Brit made a move to get up when he felt Emily's warm hand squeeze his arm. Their gazes met briefly and at the slight shake of her head he took a deep breath facing his former friend. "The next time you use that word to describe Emily our public displays of affection will be the least of your worries." He replied in a bored tone.

Damon couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips. "Yeah, whatever. Emily it's been almost a month don't you think it's time to stop the pettiness? We both know this thing with Kol is a ploy to piss me off and guess what honey it has."

"Does your ego have an 'off' button? This has nothing to do with you." Emily cut in pursing her lightly glossed lips.

"And Johnson & Johnson has nothing to do with baby powder; cut the shit and let's go snorkeling with my family like we've done every year for the past 3 years."

She bit her lip at the fortitude shown across his face. He really wasn't getting the concept that she was no longer willing to be a piece of the never-ending puzzle that was Damon Salvatore. He had hurt her for the last time and she was sick of being his doormat. It was time to put her foot down; she gave Kol a knowingly look.

He wanted to protest her request but he was on a mission to prove he wasn't like the man standing before them. "I'll be right over there." He said pointing to his brother's new abode. He glared at Damon warningly which only caused him to snicker once again effectively pissing him off more.

"About time you came to your senses." He spoke once Kol was out of earshot. "I know I went about the college thing the wrong way, but you know I only did what was best for you. You don't need to be over there alone you're not ready for that." He reasoned. "Mama's gonna be overjoyed that you decided to come, dad? Not so much." He joked grabbing her hand.

"Damon, I'm not going anywhere with you." She said gravely removing her hand from his. "I meant what I said it's over. I can't do this," she motioned in the space between them. "…anymore."

Porcelain hands swiped a handful of shaggy hair out of his face, making it lay sleekly towards the back once again. Confusion marring his beautiful face before his features turned stone-cold. He didn't understand why she was being so arduous about this tiny thing when he'd done much worse in the past. Hell, at this point he was willing to pay for her to go that stupid school if it would get him back to her good graces.

"Fine, you win. If it'll make you stop being a bitch then I'll pay for you to go to the damn school. Hell we'll both go!" he exasperated.

Her eyes watered in disenchantment. "Everybody knows you can't _pay_ your way into Cambridge. Kol's mom is a friend of the dean's and even he had to apply. Even if you did I'd be on the waiting list which is virtually the 'sorry try again next year' list." She hissed. "And that doesn't atone for what you did."

"So what's a year?" he shrugged brushing off the last statement. He folded his arms expectantly awaiting her answer. A lot of people took a year off what was the big deal.

"Wow, you really don't get it do you? Do you not understand you crossed a line? I could have had you arrested for reading my mail!"

"What happened to what's yours is mine? I'm pretty sure it was part of _our_ mail." He corrected. "It came to _our _place!"

"You really are sick, Damon. "She blinked incredulously.

"Lovesick for you, boo." He pouted, seeing the seriousness in her face he cleared his throat and changed tactics. "I don't understand why we can't just move past this like we always do when I do wrong."

Emily clapped her hands startling him. "Exactly! That's the problem Damon you never learn. This has been a long time coming and I've finally realized we're just not good for each other. I'm tired of the push and pull." She croaked as the tears she was holding in finally broke the dam of her lower lids were providing. "Can't you see you're breaking me?" She whispered.

When he reached out to touch her face she jerked back as if he'd struck her. "Em-" he said softly her words stabbing his heart.

"No. No we are not continuing this cycle; if we keep this up there'll be nothing left." She said more to herself than him.

"What can I do to make it better?"

"You can leave me alone." She ascertained. "Let this be over."

"You know I can't do that." He growled. "Sickness and health, death do us part baby."

"That doesn't mean anything seeing as it was all under false pretenses. If I would have known what you did then that whole day wouldn't have happened."

"You can lie to yourself till you're blue in the face, it won't change the fact that two months ago you said 'I do'."

"And now I don't!" she seethed in agitation. "Besides me and Kol." she rubbed up and down her bare arms unable to face him. "We've been sleeping together, for a while now."

She saw the change in his demeanor, the slight paling of his skin and the darkening of his eyes. His cheeks now a deep red color, and if looks could kill she'd be one with the sand. She was sure later on down the line she would feel bad about this, but right now it felt good to frazzle him. To make him hurt like she did.

At the audacity shining in her dark hued spheres he knew she was telling the truth. His hands clenched into tight fists, his knuckles white as the clouds above. He closed the space separating them in one swift motion and seen her breath hitch. She was scared. She should be. It was taking everything in him not to reach out and snap her pretty little neck. "How _bold_ of you to tell me that, _bella_."

This wasn't a laughing matter, but it was funny how with a change of tone a word can go from endearing to vicious. The way he said the word bella was akin to him calling her a bitch.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but her eyes showed no fear and her voice was unwavering. "I thought you should know I'm happy. I might even be in love." she didn't need to add that last part, but it was better to snatch the Band-Aid off at once then to steadily pick at it causing more pain.

Damon had heard enough and his cool façade fell to the wayside. "You're lying!" his voice falling between a whisper and a roar. She was getting eager to get him away so she was saying whatever popped into her mind. There was no way she would do that. No way.

"I'm telling the truth."

"You're still in love with me, I know you are unless that last time wouldn't have happened."

Her body tensed at the mention of their tryst a few weeks ago when she went to pick up some things from the apartment they had been sharing. Damon had been there after promising to leave, words were said and clothes flew off. She brandished it to be mutual 'hate-sex,' but apparently he thought they were on the road to reconciliation.

"It was a weak moment and I wish it never happened." she said lowly avoided his stare.

His eyes rolled heavenward. He wouldn't lose his cool. Not right now, not with everyone and their momma listening in to this conversation. He had a reputation to uphold and they didn't call him a 'vicious son-of-a-bitch' for nothing. "You are such a manipulative bitch! I knew you were a whore from day 1, but I was sure I could at least make you _my_ whore." He laughed sardonically. "This is what I get for trying to save the little loose girl with daddy issues." he sneered, finding delight in her hurt expression. "Never could I have imagined that you'd fuck my best friend, like wow. You know I'm gonna kick his ass right?" he said pushing past her only to feel her hand touch his chest.

Pushing past her obvious hurt she remained calm. Everyone knew Damon lived for arguments so she wouldn't indulge. "Don't be dramatic it won't change anything." She averted her eyes to the calming waves brandishing the shore. "Go snorkeling with your family we're done here."

Damon took a sharp intake of breath wrenching his head back two inches. "No you don't get that right." He argued roughly grabbing her arm. "We're not done until I say we're done."

"Damon just stop. You're embarrassing yourself." She whispered fiercely looking around to the piercing eyes of Tyler, Lexi, and Klaus. "Please from now on just pretend I'm invisible, I'll be doing the same." She finalized by turning around and walking away.

He made a move to follow her, but as if God himself was telling him to get over it something hard collided into his back. He pivoted on his heel to pick up the offending ball then scanned the beach for its culprit. A moment later he saw a bashful, little girl sauntering over his way. As she came closer into his bounds he saw the dread in her peculiar green eyes. The hue teetering along the lines of being hazel, but not really.

"Sorry about that my cousin doesn't know her own strength." The bronze colored beauty huffed in embarrassment. She'd told Melissa a million times to take her time while serving to get the angle right, but no she just had to do it her way.

He followed her line of vision seeing a paler version of the girl in front of him waving shyly. His lip twitched in an insolent smile. "And to think I thought you were the little girl attempting to play hardball." He taunted tossing her back the volleyball.

Her bowed lips frowned. "I'll have you know I'm not a little girl I'm 14. That means _I'm _a preteen." She insisted with a glare feeling insulted.

Damon chuckled as he watched the sassy 'preteen' stomp away. "Whatever you say short stuff."

She gave him one more narrow of her pretty little eyes before reuniting with her cousin. The two exchanged words and the other girl giggled. Kids these days he thought before his mind went back to Emily.

The girl on his mind was currently standing extremely close to a thirsty Kol while he whispered sweet nothings to her. A job usually reserved just for him. He snorted derisively. If she wanted to be trifling than that was her prerogative. He watched as the once love of his life allowed herself to be led away by his ex-best friend. His heart was being ripped into big fucked up pieces of confetti for something he did for the good of their relationship. It was actually a selfless act in his book; how many men would go through that much trouble to keep the woman they love with them? He thought she would be flattered but it was so Emily to make his selfless action seem selfish and deceitful.

He shook off the argument they had and went for nonchalance. It was all going to be okay because soon enough she'd know exactly how it felt to be betrayed by a friend; he contemplated when another brunette caught his vision. Dark doe eyes were shining in compassion for him despite her being Emily's best friend; which wasn't that shocking since the kitty 'Kat' had been trying to attract him on the down low for some time now. A small smile stretched across her lips just when she was going to take the plunge and come his way his brother's arms encircled her; causing an even bigger smile to encompass her face. He snorted again; this time in humor. His brother would learn to not date flaky girls like Katherine; even if he would have to be the one to teach him.

"Hey D it's time to get going you know mom hates it when we're not on time." His sixteen year old brother called purposely not mentioning the very public spat he'd just witnessed.

He took one final look at the retreating shady couple before following after his brother.

Emily turned watching them exit ignoring the small pang going through her chest. She did the right thing by ending things once in for all. She wished that she never met Damon and that somehow he would just fall off the face of the earth. Unbeknownst to her a few hours from now she'd be eating her words.

* * *

><p>Emily sat— well more like collapsed—on the park bench; after two invigorating games of soccer with Kol she was pooped.<p>

"Down for one more?" he asked sarcastically grabbing the water bottle from her hands finishing it. She squinted her eyes at him when her phone rang. "Saved by the phone." She smiled shaking the blackberry in his face.

Kol caught a glimpse of the name flashing across the screen. "Carmela?" he asked with raised brows. "I wonder what she wants from you?" he asked watching her glance at her cell with furrowed brows.

After a moment Emily answered the phone nervously. Carmela never called her so this had to be big. It had to be something to do with Damon. "Hey Ms. Carmela what's up?" She said attentively into the receiver.

Kol watched as color drained from Emily's face. Of course something had happened with Damon. He would be the one to go to drastic measures to win a girl back he thought. "What did he do cut himself?" Kol joked, but bit his lip at Emily's dire expression.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He heard her reply ending the call and gathering her things.

He jumped up as well tugging her hand. "What's going on?"

"Damon had an accident while snorkeling. He's in intensive care." She breathed holding back tears. "He lost a lot of blood and neither she, Stefan, nor Mia matches his type. They're calling everybody to see if they can match for a transfusion." She rushed speed walking to her car.

"What about Giuseppe?" he asked keeping pace.

"He ducked out of the trip because of some business in Italy. He's waiting on a flight to get back, but Damon needs help now." she whimpered.

"I'll drive you're too shaken up."

She didn't object and Kol drove like a bat out of hell to the Virginia Beach Medical Center. Emily didn't have to bother with paperwork since she worked there unfortunately for him he had to do the tedious forms before he could go back.

"How is he?" she said out of breath when she seen the Salvatore's.

"They have him stable, but his vitals still aren't that strong." Carmela informed.

"Like you care." Mia snipped.

"I'll help anyway I can." She said without a second thought to the girl. That wasn't just some random guy in there, it was Damon so forget Mia and her thoughts..

"If you want to help give up a vain." Mia shot out harshly.

"Mia!" Carmela reprimanded having enough.

"My brother is dying in there excuse me for not being in the mood to beg the princess, or beat around the bush." She retorted.

Stefan sat quietly to the side clutching the hand of her best friend who was busy comforting him to notice all the hoopla.

"If you didn't mind Emily that would be great, but I can't expect you to after everything-" Carmela began.

"Mrs. Salvatore I love Damon and if I have the power to do something to help him I will." She said vehemently.

Kol chose that exact moment to make his presence known and she ignored the pained expression on his face. This wasn't the time or place the only thing that mattered right now was Damon. After getting some quick tests done to show she was in good health the doctor announced she was a match and they performed the transfusion. They didn't take the whole two pints needed for unknown reasons, but luckily for them Giuseppe had arrived delivering the rest needed for his son.

For the next four hours everybody played the waiting game. Dr. Fell had him all stitched up so now it was up to Damon to grace everyone with those pretty steel-blue eyes of his. When the clock struck signifying that they were now on hour six the doctor came out beaming saying that he was awake. Carmela nearly ran to his room the poor woman was a wreck with worry for her eldest son. About ten minutes later she came out telling Emily that Damon was asking for her. A nervous jitter went through her body and after a deep breath she let go of Kol's hand and faced her fear.

When she got to the door she stared at him warily almost expecting to see a corpse-like Damon only to be greeted with the picture of perfection. Despite the gash peppering his hairline and forehead he was damn near as gorgeous as before. He looked tired as he smiled lazily at her beckoning for her to come closer.

"Hey." She said weakly moving to the side of his bed.

"You like my war wound?" he asked effectively eliminating the staggering awkwardness.

She chuckled softly lacing her fingers with his. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm sure you're pleased with yourself."

He smirked squeezing her hand. "Contrary to belief I'm not crazy enough to harm this beautiful face for 15 mins of fame…even for you."

She suddenly felt very vain in her thinking her eyes meeting their clasped hands. "How did this happen."

"I took a misstep and fell over the cliff, don't try extreme snorkeling. Not a good idea."

She shook his head and sighed into the stale air. "I'm glad you're okay."

"My mother told me what you did, thank you." He said kissing the hand in his. "You didn't have to."

"I only gave a little. Your dad gave the brunt of it." She said modestly.

"When have you been one to shy away from a compliment? I must have woke up in an alternate universe." He joked.

"Nope, the universe is still as it was this morning. Nothing has changed."

At her words things turned awkward again. She didn't mean that as an insinuation of their earlier argument but that was how it came out.

"I know things haven't changed, but after I talk to my family will you lay with me for a while. Just until I fall back to sleep I promise." He said seeing the hesitation in her eyes. "It'll be innocent, I promise. I just wanna-"

A light tap came to the door before she could answer and Stefan and Mia came in. "Sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Fell wants to see Emily and we want to see you." Stefan informed.

Emily's brow raised two centimeters. What did Dr. Fell want to talk to her about? She knew her blood was clean because they allowed her to complete the transfusion; so she couldn't have some deadly STD or disease, thank God. "Okay…" she trailed withdrawing from the room.

The doctor led her to a room down the hall and closed the door. "What's going on?" the teen asked once the doctor faced her again.

"I wanted to tell you this earlier, but with everything going on it slipped my mind. Something came up with your tests-"

"Oh my God, please don't tell me I'm dying." She gasped.

"No, no nothing like that, but there was a reason we only took a little less than a pint of your blood." She announced.

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

"Emily you're pregnant."

* * *

><p>Damon flipped through the basic channels of the hospital before shutting off the whole system. He just knew his family would spring for the hospital suite rooms that had the good channels. He was actually distracting himself with trivial things so he wouldn't have to think about the fact that Emily stood him up. It had been about 3 hours since everyone left, and she was still nowhere to be found. He didn't even realize he'd gotten his hopes up until he felt them tumbling down. One painfully after the other. He wiggled the thin blanket over his body suddenly feeling cold. Did that bimbo doctor not know he was anemic? He made a mental not to complain later when <em>she<em> caught his eye.

His ice orbs grew with glee despite himself. "I was starting to think you were gonna stand me up."

"I thought about it." She retorted back shakily.

"What's the matter?" he asked immediately knowing that something wasn't right.

"Nothing that needs to be discussed today." She said clearing her throat.

Damon scooted over as much as he could; grimacing as the pain shot up his side.

"If it's too much I can sit in the chair." She offered.

"No." he said a pinch too loud. "I want you close." He said more softly.

She half smiled laying her head softly on the pillow as his arms slinked around her sides. They were in a spoon position and Damon nuzzled her neck taking in her warmth. "Thanks for this." He whispered sleepily.

A tear rolled down her eye. "No problem." She whispered back.

A few minutes later she could hear his soft groans signaling his departure into dream land, and she finally let out the tears she'd been keeping at bay all day. She cried for Damon, Kol, and herself because things just got a hell of a lot more complicated and no one would get out unscathed. This morning all she had to worry about was how to get out of her 'marriage' now she had to deal with that fact that she was pregnant. Life wasn't trying to give her a break at all.

* * *

><p>The next morning he was alone. The only telltale sign of Emily's presence being her lingering scent and a little white envelope with his name transcribed across in her handwriting. His face scrunched up in perplexity. He tore open the envelope reading the text scribed across his puzzlement transforming into rage, then suspicion as his eyes darted wildly across the page. This was a joke, it had to be, and unfortunately for him he was stuck in the hospital so he couldn't investigate it.<p>

He got out of the bed searching for his cell phone to no avail. The damned thing was in his pants pockets which were probably back at his house. Going over to the phone in his hospital room he dialed her number pacing back and forth while the phone continued to ring. He ignored the soreness in his muscles as the phone rang once, then twice, three rings, voicemail.

He hung and tried again. One ring, two rings, three rings, voicemail again. He kept up his ministrations for another ten minutes. One ring, two rings, three rings, voicemail again.

"Damn it!" he growled launching the phone into the wall. A couple nurses came in trying to calm him and get him back to the bed. A couple more came in to restrain him and once they got him back into the twin sized mat Dr. Fell sedated him. This was for real now, she was really gone. She really left him, was the last thought to dance in his head before sleep came over him.

Emily looked out of the window as the plane went up, up, and away. Her heart ached as she said goodbye to the only life she'd ever known. Bye to her friends, family, and the little normalcy she'd come accustomed to being the daughter of someone famous. In her heart of hearts she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing, but she didn't see any other way. In a few months she'd be showing and the questions would start; questions she wasn't ready to answer. Her mother's hand slid into hers.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay we're in this together." She spoke soothingly to her daughter. Was she happy she was pregnant? Hell no, but she would help her because she was her daughter. And deep down she wanted Emily to succeed and be great like she knew she could be.

The girl smiled sadly as she said goodbye to Virginia Beach. This was for the best even if Damon attempted to ruin her dreams she wouldn't return the favor. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day…<strong>

Kol wondered if the pregnant silence that now filled the room would classify as being ironic. None of this made any sense, but at the same time the pieces were falling into the open puzzle.

He looked at the picture, then at Emily, then back at the picture before dropping it like a piece of hot coal. His mouth had opened and closed too many times to count and he was truly at a loss for words. When had this happened? How could this had of happened? _Who_ had this happened to?

Emily bit her lip almost afraid to bend down and collect one of her most prized possessions. The cat was out of the bag and trying to get it back in would be next to impossible. Her mother had begged her not to do this; she had warned her that the results she would be expecting could backfire on her. The silence in the room was stifling and she had a flight to catch.

She hastily grabbed the picture then her bag only to be stopped by Kol's hand on her arm. Tightly. "There's no way in hell you're going anywhere. You owe me answers." He shot back.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." Emily warned.

"Does he know?"

Emily crossed her arms staring into his chocolate orbs. "_He _does now."

* * *

><p>The beach was a smorgasbord of people from all over the DMV area to support their semi-finalists with signs, shirts, and hats. A small smile gathered on Bonnie's lips at the smile that was probably on Elijah's face at all the business he had gained today. He could probably go on that vacation overseas with Katherine he'd been talking about forever.<p>

From her spot on the sand dune she occupied she could see the thrilled faces of Rebekah, Elena and Caroline as they gushed and gossiped about the wild stuff they did with their respective beaus. After dragging Caroline from the café they walked the short distance to the beach then separated. Caroline went off with Tyler; and Bonnie had went the other way in search of Damon.

Speaking of which, Mr. tall, dark, and handsome looked quite appetizing in his turtleneck swim suit they were required to wear; the gray in the uniform making his cyan eyes even more orgasm-inducing. They had shared a few feisty kisses earning them a side-eye from Mason Lockwood, but when the horn blew signaling the start of the race Damon went his way and she found this quiet little spot.

For some reason a melancholy wave washed over her after kissing Damon good luck and she needed to be away from everybody. It was probably because the summer was winding down and she'd be going back to Mystic Falls. In addition to missing Damon she was going to miss the guys. She had gotten used to all them and considered them friends; not to mention all the attention she was showered with on a regular basis. Comparing all that going home wasn't appealing in the least. Mystic Falls meant back to be being bookworm Bonnie, back to being the 'perfect' daughter, and back to being the 'shadow'.

This summer was supposed to be about taking risks and showing her friends she could be wild and crazy too; but in the end she was still reserved. She was still over thinking little Bonnie Bennett that always asked questions first then shot later, but she wanted to be more. She wanted to _do _more. She felt so behind on the 'womanly' trail her friends were walking on. All she knew was her school work which was great; but she wanted the girl next door image that Elena portrayed, the confidence that Rebekah exuded, and the vivaciousness that Caroline had finally perfected. In contrast she was the cute girl that all the guys wanted to be 'homies' with in hopes of getting her to tutor them. That was until Damon came along; like she had told Lucy he made her feel grown and even in their darkest moments he matured her.

Sex was obviously the next step in their relationship, and sometimes she was ready. She was so ready especially when Damon would sprinkle sodden kisses down her spine, but the thought of the actual act horrified her. On top of that losing your virginity was a big deal and even though she'd engage in the foreplay Damon was putting on the ring on her left ring finger that stood for her purity vow, would scorch her in disapproval.

Her eyes then bounced to her right middle finger that held the ring that represented her heart belonging to Damon. She knew it was wrong to feel this way, but part of her felt obligated to sleep with him in fear she'd lose him. Even after the talk with Carmela she still felt concerned for holding out. Damon hadn't said the words but she could tell he was getting more and more frustrated by the day. If his short temper was any indication of their lack of loving then homeboy was literally on edge. She was so torn which was why she was thinking about following in Carmela's footsteps and doing the infamous 'sex test'.

The story his mother had woven had been on her mind all day; maybe if she put herself out there on a platter then Damon would tell her those three little words she was waiting to hear with bated breath. If he told her he loved her then she wouldn't feel so bad about tossing him the cookies. A cool wind rolled by causing the loose waves of her hair to frame her face. Could she be having a midlife crisis in her teens? Or would what she was feeling be branded as an identity crisis?

"Hey Bon what are you doing way back here? I thought for sure you'd be down there being D's little cheerleader." a voice hummed standing beside her.

She faced the intruder giving her a small shrug before hearing a chorus of "Oh!" causing her eyes to fly back to the Surf-Off.

Stefan had wiped out and she could almost see the pout on Elena's face. Frowning her gaze went back to Sage. Dainty fingers twirled the ends of chocolate hair momentarily before delivering an answer. "Just thinking."

The redhead nodded deciding not to push the topic. She and Bonnie never really saw eye-to-eye and they weren't friends so she didn't care to pry. "Okay well I'll leave you to it."

Deciding to put the words 'carpe diem' to good use Bonnie relented catching the girl by the arm. "Wait, I have this idea." she said cautiously watching the curiosity peak in Sage's methane orbs. The crowd cheering let them know all the semi finalists had made it back to shore. She seen Damon exchanging a hi-five with Jeremy then turned her attention back to Sage. Damon ex-lay was actually a good candidate for the job. She knew sex appeal like the back of her hand, Bonnie had figured that out during their dance practices for the Luau. She'd been leading for the last couple days. "I want to do something special for Damon and I need some help…would you help me?"

"Like what?" Eyebrows furrowed but then she read between the lines mouthing an 'O.' "Are you sure you ready to do that?"

Bonnie nibbled her bottom lip. The answer was no, she wasn't ready; but at the same time summer was basically over and although she could call Damon her man she still couldn't say that she claimed his heart. She didn't see any other way to go about it; so it was settled this had to be done.

"As sure as I'll ever be." she finally answered.

"Good enough for me." Sage smirked walking towards the exit with an anxious Bonnie on her heels, this was sure to be interesting. "SO give me a little rundown on what exactly you need me to do."

"Well I know about your _relationship_ with Damon and I thought who better knows what he likes then you."

Sage nearly blushed at that, this conversation had got a bit uncomfortable.

"So I was wondering if you'd help me pick out something that doesn't scream 'hi I'm 17,' but bonafide sex-kitten." she peeped.

"Bonnie its fine." Sage chuckled lightly. "I don't mind."

"Thanks so much." the teen smiled.

"No problem, I have an idea of my own." she eluded starting to walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Caroline questioned jogging behind the two.

Sage and Bonnie traded glances. Bonnie knew Caroline couldn't hold water which was one reason why she hadn't enlisted the blonde's help. "We were just going to-"

"Run to my house to pick up a few more things for our routine tomorrow." Sage finished vaguely before beginning her pace again.

Caroline glanced at Bonnie, the brunette gave her a reassuring smile. "Tell Damon I'm so excited for him and I'll see him later okay?" she called over her shoulder.

Blue eyes squinted after the pair as tanned arms folded. There was definitely something going on, and Bonnie left before she could thoroughly give her the 3rd degree.

The ice blue hummer sport wasn't hard to spot once Bonnie got to the parking lot. Sage wasn't joking when she said her 'baby' brought out her eyes. She took long strides to keep up with the leggy woman to get to the custom made beauty only to be nearly knocked into oblivion by a steaming Kol.

"Kol?" she said with an air of uncertainty as he passed her in a speed that seemed inhuman. She heard him mumble a, "sorry Bonnie;" without breaking his stride.

"I hate to be the one who pissed him off." she mumbled getting into the car.

"What's up with him?" Sage asked backing out of the parking space.

"I have no idea."

"Are you ready for the finals?" Klaus voiced as Damon came into the shack to grab a bottle of water.

He had just came in from sealing his fate as a finalist and they judges and coordinators were giving everyone an hour reprieve before it was time to get back out there for a couple of photos then the final showdown. Stefan had got knocked out of the running claiming that something flew in his eye, when really he winked trying to impress Elena, and got blindsided by some guy named Trevor. Naturally when Elena said he was still number one in her book losing the trophy didn't seem so bad.

"I was born ready." he exclaimed two octaves higher rapidly blinking his eyes.

After he won tonight he planned to drink himself off his ass, and hopefully Bonnie would play Dr. Feel good instead of trying to be his Dr. Phil because celebratory sex would be lovely. He was kind of bummed that she had to dip out early for some extra practice or whatever Malibu Barbie said, but he couldn't wait to see her in that little grass skirt and coconut bra tomorrow night. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Then he remembered the outfit he had on and pictured Klaus' mother running around naked. Problem solved. Still some sex tonight would be the icing on the cake; he felt like a crack head with the way he was feigning these days.

Klaus smirked. "Where'd Bonnie run off to?" he inquired. "If I didn't know any better I'd think she and Kol had ran off together."

Damon smiled bitterly not finding the prospect of that humorous at all. The whole Emily thing on the forefront of his mind. "My little lady or as you Englishmen say my 'little bird' is out handling some business for your party apparently."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "That's just like angel eyes always offering a hand. Hey, tell her she owes me some time when she gets back."

The dark-haired Casanova scoffed. "The only person she's giving time to is me." he said rummaging through his bag to call said little lady. He was going to give her a piece of his mind for leaving him without so much as a goodbye kiss…or two; and maybe allowing him to cope a feel.

"Is that so?" Klaus said passing him a cigar to celebrate his come up.

"Ye_p!_" Damon smirked making sure to pop the 'p,' scrolling thru his call log he noticed 3 missed calls from Emily. He curled his lip into a sneer. Now she wanted to talk, but she didn't bother leaving him a voicemail or text. He needed to know where the hell those papers were the sooner they could get this over with the better.

The door flew open unexpectedly catching both Damon and Klaus off guard as an angry Kol barreled into the station.

"Where have you been?" Klaus asked lighting his and Damon's cigar. He was shocked to see his little brother's absence from the contest. It wasn't like Kol to forfeit himself especially at a chance to beat Damon.

Damon spun on his heel — smirk in place and gloat burning on his tongue— only for his face to collide with Kol's fist. The older Salvatore's head jerked back at the impact and stumbled back into Klaus cursing. He couldn't believe this little twit snuck one on him.

"What the fuck man, it's not my fault you missed it." Damon said to a fuming Kol wiping the blood from his lip.

Kol was livid not only because of everything Emily just told him, but because Stefan grabbed him just as he threw the punch causing it not to have as much force as he wanted it to. He wanted Damon flat lined for the bullshit he just found out. He couldn't hit Emily, but he sure as hell could beat Damon to a pulp.

"Let. Me. Go." he told Stefan with a lot more twang in his voice then usual.

"Not until you calm down." Stefan retorted calmly keeping his hand firmly on the boy's arm.

When Stefan seen Kol stomping through the crowd towards the lifeguard station he hauled ass after him leaving a confused Elena in his wake. The only person that could stir that kind of anger within Kol was Damon and it wasn't the time for their overdue round two.

"If you knew what that hell this bastard did you'd do the same." Kol spat still attempting to fight Stefan off.

"What the hell's going on?" Klaus asked volleying his vision between his brother and Damon.

"Other than your brother being a psychopath? I have no idea." Damon snapped putting the water bottle to his swollen lip.

"I _know_ you dick." he said bluntly his dark eyes stabbing Damon.

The water bottle nearly slipped out of Damon's grasp as his methane eyes went wild. 'Oh shit,' was written all over his face; and Stefan sighed releasing Kol. Couldn't there be one time where Damon wasn't in the wrong? Just one.

"What do you want me to say." Damon ticked. "That I'm sorry because I'm not."

"I don't want you to say shit. I wanna beat your arse with my bat." he seethed reaching behind Klaus' fridge for just that.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan interjected impatiently. "What did my brother do now?"

"Oh nothing him and Emily just kept _my _child away from me for damn near 3 years!" he said sarcastically.

"What?" Klaus and Stefan voiced at the same time. Each of their handsome faces painted with confusion at this new piece of information.

"That's right. Apparently I'm a dad but no one saw fit to tell me." Kol growled. "isn't that grand."

"What? Damon couldn't have known that." Stefan defended. His brother was not that much of an ass.

"I did." The older Salvatore argued. "And if I could do it over I still wouldn't tell his Benedict Arnold ass shit."

Kol went for Damon again, but this time the latter was prepared and managed to duck out of the way. Damon swung back but and missed Klaus and Stefan broke up the brawl again.

"You see you can't clean this mess up Stefan." Kol voiced never letting his dark eyes waver from Damon. "I swear he's not even human."

"How could you keep that kind of information from someone." Stefan asked in disbelief.

"She didn't want him to know." he shrugged.

"So you kept a child from their father because of some 3 year old vendetta." Kol balked.

"Oh stop being extra I just found out the truth about who Camille really was recently and I stopped owing you anything the moment you put your dick inside _my _wife." he directed at Kol.

"Ex-wife." Kol corrected.

"She was my wife then and still is according to the commonwealth of the state of Virginia!" Damon shot back.

Klaus and Stefan stood awkwardly like deer caught in headlights absorbing everything that was going on. Emily had a baby? When the hell had that happened? It seemed like the Damon/Emily/Kol saga would never end.

"Like I said it all comes down to revenge." Kol laughed scornfully. "Can't stand to lose haven't you learned not to play with people's lives."

Damon put a finger to his chin and raised his eyes to the ceiling as if he was in thought. "I guess I like learning the hard way. Though I don't know why you're so upset with me. If you think about it, it wasn't my secret to tell."

The nonchalance he was exuding on the subject was pissing Kol off more. He expected Damon to be more engaged even though he had known about Emily's little secret for a while now. By now some of the gang came into the room, hearing some of the ruckus, one notable person being Elena to Damon's dismay.

The two alpha males stood boring into one another each waiting for the other to make the first move. Damon didn't even know why he made it a point to say Emily was his wife. He didn't even feel for her like he used too and honestly their divorce seemed to be taking forever to be finalized especially since it seemed that Camille wasn't his. A paternity test was one of the things he was supposed to be getting in the mail from his estranged wife, but Kol as always shared news he shouldn't have.

Hearing the announcer calling back contestants Damon gathered his things. He didn't have time for this petty shit he had a contest to win. Stefan followed Damon out of the door grabbing his arm.

"Look I've been keeping quiet about the whole Emily thing out of respect for you, because you're my brother." he whispered glancing back to the door that held everyone. "But you need to tell Bonnie tonight before one of her friends do."

Damon snatched his arm away continuing down his path to the shore. He didn't need his baby brother giving him relationship advice.

"I'm serious Damon you know Kol is going to call her the first chance he gets."

"I get it Stefan!" Damon snapped and for the first time in a long time Stefan saw the fear in his brother's eyes. "I'm going to tell her tonight."

Stefan merely nodded there was no need to say anything else but, "Good luck tonight, brother."

Damon gave him a curt nod running down to take his place. Elena came behind her boyfriend her mahogany eyes fixed on his profile. "Is it true?" she asked praying to God that the stuff Kol was saying wasn't fact.

He sighed facing her and his expression told her everything she needed to know. "I have to call Bonnie." she said immediately.

Stefan entangled their fingers pulling her back to him. "Let Damon tell her."

"Stefan I can't-"

"Please." he exhaled his aquamarine eyes staring intently in hers melting all the fight she had inside. "Give him a chance and if he doesn't then i'll be right there with you singing like a canary."

She let out a puff of air. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Sage pulled out the golden ticket sliding it through the card slot. The red light flashed green and the locks unlinked allowing the two young women access into Damon's 'man cave.'<p>

"It's so different being here without him knowing; almost like breaking and entering." Bonnie squealed to Sage watching the girl toss her purse on the couch and kick off her shoes like she'd done it a thousand times. Bonnie's lips scrunched in thought, she probably did do this all the time.

"I guess after doing it so many times the thrill is gone for me." she replied in route to the stairs.

Question answered, the younger teen thought grabbing her shopping bags, trailing her 'guru' for the day. Even after how cold Bonnie was to her in the beginning when she asked for help with Damon the girl responded right away and she wouldn't forget it.

Two hours and 8 stores later they'd found Bonnie the perfect little piece that Sage was sure would have Damon drooling. She wasn't sure how this 'plan' of Bonnie's would turn out, but since sex was the worst case scenario the outcome wasn't really that bad. At least in her mind; then again she couldn't remember a time where she'd been as innocent as Bonnie.

"Okay you start putting out the candles and light them, I'll go start the bath, and then we'll work on the seduction." Sage sung running to the bathroom.

Bonnie nodded placing the candles in various parts of the spacious room. She worried her lip taking a step back. Too many candles it was beginning to look like some tomb. Collecting four back up she met back with Sage in the bathroom distributing them on the corners of the tub. She began the tedious task of lighting the array of candles. "If only I was like Sabrina the Teenaged Witch this would be a lot quicker."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later everything was laid out and the only thing left for Bonnie to do was slip into the $80.00 lingerie set she just got from Vicky's. She prayed that her dad would gloss over her credit bill this month like he usually did, because explaining to your father why his virgin daughter spent nearly a hundred dollars on lingerie wouldn't end well for her.<p>

"I think we got everything covered." Bonnie said breathlessly running a hand down her face. She would definitely need to take a quicker shower; the sweat currently percolating from her pores was no joke.

"Music!" Sage exclaimed smacking her hands.

She began shuffling through one of the drawers in Damon's bureau. Bonnie watched her pull out this mini suitcase; popping the top she seen an assortment of CD's. She came to stand by Sage shaking her head at the alphabetized discs. Damon definitely had OCD; some of the CD's were even color coated which was probably a recent mission of his.

"This should be good." Sage said with a wink.

Jade eyes held question signs until the accented voice of Rihanna was flowing through the surround sound singing the catchy tone of 'Cake.'

"Uh, no." Bonnie laughed ejecting the CD.

"You're no fun." Sage pouted blinking her pale eyes.

It was crazy how similar they were to Damon's. That was probably why he was so attracted to her…she was basically him with red hair. It was so amazing that at times she had to force herself not to stare at the girl. The only time she'd seen something like this was when they were doing a Behind The Music on Rick James and mentioned that one of the Mary Jane Girls were modeled after him. This was equally as creepy.

"So, no music?" Sage spoke again sifting through the albums upon albums of music.

"Yeah, I don't think music will be necessary."

Ginger eyebrow rose. "Oh, you're gonna put it down like that Bon-Bon."

Her cheeks flushed at that. "I'm gonna go shower thanks for everything I owe you."

They embraced. "As long as you don't call me Rosemary anymore your tab is cleared." she half joked.

"Deal." Bonnie agreed feeling bad for judging her prematurely. Sage honestly wasn't _that_ bad. "Now lets get back, if I miss Damon gliding into 1st place I'll never hear the end of it."

"Alright, just remember to be incognito."

* * *

><p>Rebekah ran into Jeremy's arms. "You did good." she reassured.<p>

"Not good enough." he lamented dropping his board.

"I have to talk to you about something." she blinked.

He pulled the swim shirt over his head and all of a sudden the little 'break-up' speech she had on her tongue dried up. Jeremy had one of the best bodies she'd ever seen and it made her second guess leaving him for Matt.

"What?" he asked wringing the shirt.

"It can wait." she smiled taking his hand into hers.

Jeremy laughed walking them up sure towards his parents. "Alright."

Stefan grabbed Damon into a big bear hug before he could detach his board from his ankle. Mia was right on his heels. "You did it!" they screamed in unison.

The Salvatores may not have liked each other on a regular basis, but when one of them achieved something they banded together for celebration.

"Was there any doubt?" Damon smirked. "Alright enough of this lovey-dovey stuff we don't do this."

"You're right." Mia grimaced. "Congrats anyway little bro." she said popping his head.

He tripped her earning himself another pop and which came with him being called a jackass. "Love ya too, sis." he laughed.

Ignoring his brother's presence he surveyed the beach his vision slightly deterred by the obscure night.

"She isn't here." Stefan informed him, causing him to be the new object of his scrutiny.

"I could have sworn I seen her…" he trailed off still searching the crowd.

"How about we get a celebratory drink, on me?" Stefan suggested.

Damon gave his brother wild eyes for a moment then decided to let bygones be bygones. Only because he needed to save money for the $4,000 dollar fender he'd need for his car. "Whatever." he said indifferently walking away.

The younger Salvatore smiled, he had finally got some leeway in their relationship.

* * *

><p>Stefan helped a stumbling Damon up the stairs. "Come on, Damon." he groaned after he stepped on his foot for the third time. "Watch you step." He couldn't have been that drunk.<p>

"Oopsy made a poopsy." Damon laughed digging through his pocket for his key.

Okay maybe he was exaggerating his state of inebriation a tad bit, but it served him right for crowding his space. He dropped his bags by the door and kicked off his boots. His nose twisted at the weird aroma spreading around his penthouse. It was too many aromas for his half-baked state to process. Sitting his trophy on the counter he hit the lights.

"What the hell?" he asked heading for the stairs; his bottle of Jack Daniels tight in his hands. "It smells funny in here." he told Stefan.

Stefan agreed surveying the room. Nothing looked out of order or place everything was as meticulously placed as Damon had left it. "It smells weird…like, like-"

"Girl." Damon finished moments before dropping the bottle of whiskey along with his bottom lip at the _girl _on his bed in next to nothing.

Sage's words to stay fierce and to not show fear or mercy played over and over again in her subconscious. Abandoning her stance on his bed she swayed over to where Damon stood — eyes wide and mouth agape— not once breaking their heated stare. Although his eyes ran marathons around her body three times before meeting her smoldering gaze again.

Bonnie didn't look like Bonnie he admonished as he licked his lips. The fact that whiskey was soaking into his Persian rug was on the backburner as he soaked up the image of Bonnie in a lacey nude colored bra and matching garter skirt with— his eyes shot to the apex of her thighs— nothing underneath. To top it all off she had on these sky high red pumps that matched her lips. He had to be drunk, this couldn't be real this was not his little bambina.

"Damon you okay up there?" he heard his brother call to him.

He opened his mouth to answer, but the only thing that came out was air. Clearing his voice he tried again. "Yeah, go away!" he yelled back.

Stefan wasn't so convinced and moved to the bottom of the stairwell. "Are you sure?"

"Get the fuck out!" Damon nearly shrieked and Bonnie wanted to laugh at the pure desperation in his tone.

"Hi Damon." she said seductively a smirk on her painted red lips.

Damon bit his hurt lip only to wince, but still managed to get out a "Wow.'

"Double wow." another voice said and that's when Damon saw Stefan was there also.

Bonnie screamed flinging arm over her breasts and under her stomach.

"The fuck Stefan!" Damon chastised slamming his bedroom door. "I said I was good."

"I heard the glass break." Stefan armored. "I thought some psycho was in your room!"

"Yeah you!" Damon bit out.

"I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Stand there like some creeper." Damon sneered leading his little brother to the door.

"She-it caught me off guard. I didn't see you making any moves."

Damon pursed his lips. "Touché, but goodbye." he said slamming the door in his face.

"You don't seem very drunk right now!" Stefan yelled through the door.

"So I embellished I was bored." Damon called back taking the stairs two at a time. He had to get back to his room fast before Bonnie put her clothes back on.

She heard him before he entered the room; the pounding of his feet ascending at a rapid pace until just before he stepped past the threshold. She kept her back to him, her marginally clammy palms on the cool top of his dresser. She watched him thru the mirror soaking up her appearance in appreciation. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other garnering his attention to her backside.

After examining the view for awhile he whistled in amazement. "I must say this is a sight I wouldn't mind seeing more often."

She rounded to face him, his words reminding her of that fateful day 4 months ago when she'd accidentally mooned him. "I think I've heard that before." she smiled walking towards him.

He smirked allowing his eyes to capture her body again. Each blink like a mini picture submitted in his mind, but as she got closer he realized that this wasn't real. He felt like he was in some sort of Twilight Zone because Bonnie just wasn't this sexually prowler. Something was up. "What is this bambina?" he voiced when they were less than a foot apart. "This isn't you."

Her smile stayed in place, her green eyes sparkling like two crystal balls. "I thought you deserved a prize tonight. Its not everyday you win a Surf-Off." she said innocently pulling her loose locks to one side of her neck.

His eyebrows did the worm with her declaration. "How did you know I won? You weren't there?"

"Wasn't I?" she asked back.

He smiled closing the distance between them; he told Stefan he had seen her. Though Bonnie donned 6 inch heels she still had to get on her tiptoes to bless her boyfriends lips with hers. What was meant to be a quick press of the lips to get the ball going turned sensuous with the slip of a tongue. Damon moaned in surprise and awe at his little vixen's nerve; running his hands down her back then settling them on her ass. He was already starting to rub off on her and he wasn't sure whether he should like it or not. Stroking her candy tasting tongue once more he moved his lips to the corner of her mouth to catch his breath.

He slowed his ministrations brushing his lips to the tip of her nose. Closing his eyes briefly he exhaled taking a step back to read her facial expression. This was usually when she would start to get wary and pump the breaks on his attentiveness, so he'd do them both a favor and stop it now. "We should stop." he informed her trailing his index finger down her jaw line.

"What if I don't want to?" she breathed, weakly pressing her lips to his finger once it reached her scarlet lips. "I want you, Damon. All of you." she smiled sliding her hands under his shirt.

Damon's eyes widened and went rampant unable to hide his shock. This was really happening. He had been waiting forever to hear those words tumble out of her beautiful bow lips, but he didn't expect the guilt that was rising up within him. His brain would chose right now to grow a conscience. He wouldn't feel right sleeping with Bonnie without sharing with her the little tidbit of information he'd been trying his damnedest to hide.

"Bonnie. Baby we should talk first there's something I need to-"

"No." she interrupted placing her finger to his lips. "No more talking, no more excuses. I want this. I'm ready."

"I've been waiting for this for so long Bonnie." he groaned sliding his brawny hands under the sheer garter skirt. He watched her suck in a breath feeling the coolness of his hands on her heated skin.

"Then put us both out of our misery." She said huskily tugging his belt.

She was making it so hard for him and she didn't even know. Her determined eyes making his resolve for telling the truth falter. Damon wasn't a crier by any means, but the fact that he was in a lose/lose situation made his eyes mist. He had two choices tell Bonnie now and lose her, or let her find out later in lose her. Both options he seen her walking away from him for good and he didn't know if he could handle it from her.

Bonnie seen the faraway look in his eyes and began lavishing him with light butterfly kisses to his neck and collarbone. He was thinking too much and this was meant to a joyous moment for him. This was a celebration so why did he look like he was on the verge of tears? He'd been wanting this forever so what was the hold up?

Damon tightened his hold on her as his guilt-ridden orbs once again filled with lust. He had said time and time again that he didn't want to corrupt Bonnie like he'd done Emily and look at him doing that very thing. He could see in her eyes that she was only doing this to please him, she didn't have to say it. If she really was ready she wouldn't have planned some 'pop the cherry' night with candles and such. She would want him to romance her like those little erotica's with Fabio on the cover she didn't know he knew she read. He felt her tugging at his shirt and snapped back into reality.

"I love you too much to take advantage of you." he meant as a statement but it came out an almost whimper, because Bonnie chose that moment to suckle his earlobe.

Her tongue snapped back into her mouth. She couldn't have possible heard him correctly they hadn't even got to the bed yet. "What did you just say?" she beamed the last part of his sentence falling on deaf ears.

His eyes squinted lost in translation when his past words dawned on him. He hadn't even realized he had said the three words he'd been avoiding like the plague. "I love you?" he asked softly. Surprisingly, the world didn't end and his heart merely flourished at the look on her face.

"I love you." he said again with more conviction. "But you knew that." he said coolly trying to play it off.

Bonnie could feel the heat of his eyes burning through every bone in her body. Was this how love feels? Is it suppose to burn you with such desire that everything else just seemed trivial. Throwing the plan to the wind she jumped into his arms pulling him into a bruising kiss.

"Bonnie…" Damon panted into the kiss.

She released him from her death grip and slid down his body until her feet touched the ground again. "You don't know how long I've been wanting you to say that." she grinned. "I love you, Damon. Lets not worry about anything outside of this room. Lets just worry about this moment, I wanna live in this moment." she whispered her eyes shining in unshed tears. She wrapped her soft cinnamon arms around his neck piercing him with those virtuous eyes. "Make love to me."

It was like the world stopped spinning on it axis for the both of them. For Bonnie because this was the moment she'd been waiting to feel. Everything felt right and Damon was putting up a fight like she had wanted and he told her that he loved her. For Damon the pros and cons were running thru his mind, but he had always been the type to grab the meat if it was being dangled in his face. He knew it wasn't necessarily right but if living in this moment, and loving Bonnie was wrong he didn't want to be right. The room was filled with silent tension and Bonnie didn't know she'd stopped breathing until Damon kissed her hand, and began to lead the way. She sighed in relief, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears as he guided her towards the four post California king bed. It was about to happen, she was giving him all of her love and he was giving his in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this will be continued on in the next chapter. The Damily flashback ran longer than i wanted, but it was needed i know we all hate Emily but will Damon go thru with it? Can I write smut? Stay tuned to see and Merry Christmas if you celebrate it;) Oh and it will all work out in the end don't panic yet lol.<strong>


	22. Operation: Abort Mission Pt1

***You guys already know I don't own TVD, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Inspired by Gidget.***

**Operation: Abort Mission**

Damon stared at her tugged down knee-highs before trailing his eyes down the length of her. Bonnie Bennett had one of those bodies that were just built for sex and she was only _17. _Just the thought of being the one who'd have the privilege to explore all the mountains and molehills of her body at 21 sent a burst of endorphins through his form. Bracing her shaky hands on his shoulders he made quick business in freeing her feet from the tower high heels. Finally all the restrictions were removed from her frame and he was blessed to see the wonderland underneath. Bonnie was a big bundle of nerves and he would have tried to calm her if he wasn't fighting off his own brand of nerves; in the form of guilt. Nothing else mattered in this moment, said the part of his brain that was slowly manipulating her previous words to his benefit. The part of him that contorted things and situations in his favor, no matter the cost. The part that believed the universe owed him something, because so far his life had been pretty shitty. The part that got him in trouble more times than not. It was also the part he usually found himself listening to. Yet there was another part within him. A part that said wasn't her life equally shitty? Doesn't she deserve to know exactly what she's getting herself into? A part that was telling him this was bigger than him, this was about _them_. But naturally that part fell on deaf ears.

Bonnie watched him in quiet anticipation. Her hands were quivering against the cloth of his shirt; and her cheeks were redder out of embarrassment than from what he was doing to her. She willed herself to calm down, to find peace and tranquility in something to soothe her beating heart. Locking her wavering gaze to Damon she relaxed instantly. Her vision treasured every inch of his face; from his long lashes, to his keen nose, to the shape of his soft, pale— she narrowed her eyes at the small cut on his lip.

"What happened to your lip?" she murmured bending down for a closer look; only for Damon to swallow her lips in a heated kiss.

_Lip be damned_ she thought as a moan worked its way up her trachea, through her mouth, and into the lip lock. Damon's rough hands roamed the span of her unadorned thighs; one hand sliding across her front to test the waters. Her knees buckled and her savior didn't waste any time in scooping her into the safety of his lap.

"Take off your shirt." she panted.

Surprise etched across Damon's face at the command. He had always assumed when this time came that Bonnie would be shy and he'd have to take charge, but to see her so aggressive was turning him on more. Her prowess was clouding his mind further from anything but the here and now. He'd let her have her way this time, he didn't mind being her bitch for the night.

"Yes ma'am." he smirked pulling the black t-shirt over his head.

Bonnie was back on him like honey to a bee, and his patience for pollinating her flower was running short. He reached for his belt buckle simply to have his antsy hands smacked by Bonnie.

"What?" he questioned on a heavy exhale, his features a mix of amusement and astonishment.

No response came from her crimson lips she merely got on her knees, causing his eyes to widen more. "Whoa."

"I know you've wanted this for a while now." she said softly a dangerous glint in her bottle green eyes.

Unbuckling the Armani belt she popped the button, pulled the zipper down painfully slow, and split away the fabric. When her hand grazed his hot member he squealed like a pet pig.

The shock at seeing Damon had went commando read on her face. "Kinky." she shrugged in wonderment, dragging his pants as she stood.

"I'll show you kinky." he growled drawing her back into his lap effectively gaining back the reigns. "I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one naked." he pointed out unclasping the sheer bra.

He tossed the garment away devouring her lips once again. The feel of her hardened nipples against his skin; sending him into a downward spiral of love and lust. He could feel himself growing to full length and they'd barely got the foreplay out of the way. He wanted to take his time with her, paint every nook and cranny of her body with his insatiable tongue—because she'd need all that and more to handle him—but the sex deprived man within him was threatening to take over. Massaging her breasts, he planted tender kisses to each; he twisted to lay her against the bed, but Bonnie had other plans.

Damon allowed her to push him gently onto the mattress and straddle his hips. Her tongue started its assault down his jaw line until slipping back into his warm mouth. Breaking the kiss she mimicked the technique he'd done on her when they were in Mystic Falls. Nipping his clavicle, pressing butterfly kisses to the center of his chest, she flicked her tongue across his nipples earning a moan of approval. The moment she dolloped a wet kiss on his hipbone Damon almost came right then, toes curled and all.

Her hand caressed him and pale eyes shut at the wave of intensity it caused. The feel of her warm mouth and wet tongue was proving to be too much for the dark-haired predator he needed to get control. After the third pump he pulled her up the length of his body flipping their positions without protest. He showered her heaving chest with love bites and kisses until he reached her button belly-button. If there was ever a perfect belly-button it was owned by her. By the time he got to her pot of gold she was begging him to dive in. He nibbled on her bud before tantalizing her core with his greedy tongue.

"Thighs up." He hummed against her center sending another surge of euphoria through her.

Bonnie felt like her heart was constricting. This was all too much she couldn't breathe and every time she tried to get away from Damon's clever tongue she'd end up right back where she started. She refused to believe it was because she had his head shoved so far up her channel that it looked like she was giving birth. Nope it was because Damon had snaked one arm around her thigh; while the other was thrown over her midsection sucessfully pinning her to the mattress.

_"Pussy in my face I aint got no worries. Pussy in my face I aint got no worries. Pussy in my face I aint got no worries…"_ was the mantra playing in Damon's head as he twirled figure eights inside her lower lips.

It wasn't until he was positioned just outside her entrance when the worries came flooding back in. He could see her walls trying to contract against him and boy did he want to feel her around him. Her eyes were sealed in eagerness, bottom lip sewed to her teeth expecting the initial sting; but he was frozen. This felt wrong. Several seconds later their eyes met and he knew he couldn't do it. He would not go through with this act and ruin their first time together. It had already gone too far and he felt like shit. Hot dog shit.

His rose-colored cheeks deepened in hue; with a lick of his lips he stammered. "I can't do this." and hopped off the kingly bed just as quickly as the words came to pass.

She lay rooted to her spot amid crisp pearl sheets, bewilderment being the strongest expression on her face. Damon—no longer able to face her—pulled a pair of boxers from a dresser drawer to slide on.

_I can't do this. Can't do this. Do this. This…_

The words were on spin cycle in her head. What exactly did he mean by 'I can't do this?' What was the 'this' he was speaking of? Sex? Her? Then it sunk in; what he meant was he can't do her. He didn't want to have sex with her. Why? Was she not sex-able? Was she not good enough to covet his 'pet python'? Had she done something wrong? Was _she_ wrong? Oh God, something was wrong with her. She fought the urge to look at her love below and focused puzzled eyes on him.

"What happened? Is it me?" she said softly pulling the sheet around her. "Did I do something wrong?" her body had begun to go thru some turbulence and her strong melodic voice favored more of a scratched, broken record.

Her words momentarily stalled him from the task at hand. He was finding it fairly difficult to stuff his erect penis in his boxers without it poking thru the little hole in the center. "What? No, of course not." He waved off thinking over his game plan.

He continued rummaging through his jean pockets for the small roll of tobacco he saved from earlier. He needed to get out of this room, take a mini smoke break to get his life, and then he would come back and confess to Bonnie. Yep, that sounded like a plan to him.

"Then what?" she questioned. "Why don't you want to have sex with me?"

"I just…" a beat. "I don't think this is the right time." he placated.

She just stared at him, jaw slightly slacked and eyes full of doubt. This would be funny one day. What are the odds of being turned down for sex on your first try? This was a first and it would be funny. One day; but today was not the day. Damon diverted his attention elsewhere, seeing Bonnie covered in white was an ethereal sight. She looked like some Greek Goddess on her imperial throne.

Wheel were still turning in her mind till she finally pinpointed the problem. She came on too strong. How she could forget that Damon liked to take the lead was beyond her. "I know what it is." she exhaled trying to find her voice. "I came on too strong, this was too much. I should have let you take the lead, you're the expert in this."

"Bambina." he groaned running a hand through his hair wearily. "That isn't it; you were in perfect rare form tonight."

"Then what! What is it?" she snapped. "You've been hinting at sex for a while now and the fact you're rejecting me has to be because I did something wrong; so if it's me then just be a man about it and tell me."

"I said its not you alright stop being ridiculous." he said throwing the pants down.

Now she was getting irritated. Something was going on she could feel it in her gut, and her gut never led her wrong. "Well if it isn't me then _who_ is it?" she gathered the sheet tighter around her. "Who is it? Is it—"

"It isn't anybody Bonnie! And for you to accuse me of cheating on you after I've been on my best behavior since we decided to try again is insulting. Oh ye of little faith!" he balked.

"Then what is it! If it isn't me; if it isn't someone else then what the hell is—"

"I'm married!" he nearly shouted at the top of his lungs to stop her tirade. "You didn't do anything wrong and it's nobody else alright, it's me! It's all me because I'm fucking married!" Man it felt good to get that off his chest; until he sized up the scene in front of him.

His breath hitched painfully in his windpipe. He didn't know when it happened. One second Bonnie was on the bed like a bar of gold in the mist of snow. Now she was several inches from his face, crooked pout pressed into a thin line with fire protruding from her jade eyes. He hadn't meant to say it like that. He had started preparing a nice speech to make it sound smaller than what it really was, but he couldn't take her thinking she was anything but flawless, or thinking he was humping around.

The words, "what did you just say;" fell from her mouth in an eerily cool manner, and he was almost afraid to repeat himself. Figuring that not saying anything would get him in deeper trouble he took an advisory step back and inhaled. She took a cursory step forward on an exhale.

"Babe, please don't judgy." He soothed holding his hands up in surrender. "Let me explain, it was a stupid mistake I made back when I was 18. I honestly forgot about it until she came back and—"

"Until she came back and what? Until she came to your doorstep all cold and wet like some whore, or better yet a mangy mutt—"

"Enough!" he bellowed cutting off her rant. "It means nothing. She means nothing, I don't love her anymore I love y—"

She didn't mean to. She honestly hadn't even noticed that her right hand was missing from the sheet until it collided across his face making a sickly cracking sound on impact. She hadn't meant to slap his other cheek either, but she figured two red cheeks were better than one, and hey why not just paint his whole body red; because that's all she was seeing anyway. Red. All she could think about were the things she'd just done to him and with him on those sheets. Things she would only ever do with someone she was in love with, and he had the nerve to be married. Married! And she was his whore. He made her his whore.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Shit!" Damon cursed shoving her back onto the bed in defense. He braced her hands over her head. The ivory sheet now trapped under their feet as her bare breast heaved up and tears from her eyes rolled down. He loomed over her almost threateningly with eyes filled with contempt. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Get off of me!" she shrieked trying to wiggle her weapons free to unleash another thrashing on him. She couldn't believe this shit; how dare this pompous bastard ask her what's wrong with her? He was the married one, the liar, the cheat, the cause of her breaking heart, and burgeoning disappointment. He made a fool of her, not once but twice. She tried kicking him in his nuts, but he was pressed too close to her. She wanted to spit in his face, but she was never good at harking 'luggies' and the thought of spit hitting her chin made her stomach churn. "Let. Me. Go." she screamed managing to inflict some minor pain to his jewels.

"You need to calm the fuck down!" his voice was calm, but the slight squeeze that came to her wrists exclaimed the statement.

Bonnie glared openly at him refusing to be tamed. She could see the prints of her fingers beginning to emerge on his cheeks. Her eyes flashed in satisfaction at her artwork. Unfortunately she could feel the stinging pain on her hands as the adrenaline declined. He was still holding her wrists tightly and the combined pain made her wince.

Damon loosened his grip a bit, but refused to release her. Not until he was sure she was done playing Buffy. "I can't believe you hit me." disbelief laced in his timbre. She hit him and it hurt. Like hell. When he said he'd be her bitch he didn't mean like this. What made it worse was that she also clipped the side Kol sucker punched him in meaning he was 0-2.

She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to shut out her damn guilty conscience. She didn't want to apologize for hitting him. She had only let out what he was doing to her emotionally; she felt like his emotional punching bag. Yet, she couldn't help it. She wasn't this violent person she was just so fed up that she exploded. It seemed like whenever they gained an inch, Damon would take them back a mile. Still it was never right to put your hands on another human being.

"I'm sor—"

"I swear to God, Bonnie if you hit me again I'll—" his words fizzled on his tongue as he met her eyes. If she hit him again he'd do what exactly? Hit her back? Ochocinco her? Breakup with her? Ruin her credit? Hell no. He wasn't going to do shit. Maybe bitch about it for a few weels, but that's about it.

His eyes traveled the length of her exposed torso; his hard was beyond painful at this point. "You make me so crazy sometimes." he growled in frustration.

"Well the feeling is mutual!" she hissed as more saline waters spurted from the dams of her eyes. "How could you! How could you look me in the eye and lie to me every day."

"I didn't lie!" he refuted.

"What do you call that bit of missing info?" she seethed.

"Withholding the truth and you never asked."

"Oh excuse me, I didn't know that was a prescreening question on the 'what to ask a potential beau' list you ass. In case you didn't know you're my first boyfriend and a teen doesn't think to ask that!" she glowered. "You should have told me."

He freed her wrists and stepped away from her like she'd just scorched him; which she had with her words. Flexing her hurt hands she clutched them to her chest. She watched Damon roll his tongue over his lips and shake his shaggy hair. She rose to a sitting position, repositioning the sheet over her naked body.

_Teen._

_"A teen doesn't think to ask that."_

_"I know Bonnie is a great girl and she seems on your level, but she is still a teen at heart."_

_Teen._

"You're right." he deflated meeting her eyes. "A teen doesn't think to ask that, because they shouldn't have to ask that."

Bonnie's phone was ringing in the background, but she continued to stare at him in confusion; not understanding what he was getting at. "I know I am. I can't believe you would keep something like this from me."

She was talking, but he was no longer listening. Mr. Bennett's words were reverberating in his skull. He was right. The best thing for Bonnie would be for him to step back and allow her to enjoy her senior year. She might be wise in some areas, but at the end of the day she was still a teenaged girl.

A phone was vibrating again in the distant. "Your phone is ringing."

"I don't care." She snipped.

Then it rang again prompting him to go get it. "Ignore it." She growled slipping off the bed.

He was already surfing through her purse for the interruption knowing it was probably Kol. It wouldn't be right if he didn't insert himself in the worst night of his life. Finding the device he made a grab for it only to switch course seeing something else that caught his eye. The illuminated screen was shining a light on an envelope addressed to him.

"What are you doing?" he could hear her questioning from behind him.

He didn't respond but moved the phone closer to the letter. His first thought was that it was from Bonnie pulling it out for better look he recognized the handwriting immediately. "What are you doing with this?"

Damon could see the panic sprint across Bonnie's flushed face. She was like a deer caught in headlights her previously running mouth on mute. He took her silence as an admission of guilt.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed bumping past her.

"It's not what it looks like." She began.

"Oh?" he said raising a brow. "You didn't pilfer my mail?"

"Okay I did, but as you can see I didn't read it."

"Yet." He finished eyeing her in disdain. "Well the tables have certainly turned."

She pressed her lips together. "You cannot compare what I did to the ultimate betrayal of you being married!" she chastised.

He got back in her face. "You're right because yours is an actual crime!"

"I didn't open it."

"Doesn't matter baby it's still a crime I can have you arrested." He growled.

"So call the cops!" she erupted in anger. "Take me to jail I don't care."

He rolled his eyes at her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No need to be dramatic an apology will suffice." He shrugged folding his arms.

To say he was shocked at the burst of laughter that came out of Bonnie's mouth would be an understatement. She was cackling like one of those hyenas off Lion King; and quite frankly he didn't see a damn thing funny.

"You are so full of shit." she chuckled wiping the tears out of her eyes. "You honestly expect me to give you an apology after what you pulled tonight? How about a no."

Damon's mouth unhinged then snapped shut in anger. "You made me feel like dog shit 15 minutes ago, not to mention you beat the fucking stuffing out of me; and you honestly don't think what you did out of pure insecurity was wrong?"

She felt like she'd been kicked in the gut at his words. "I tried to apologize for hitting you, but you should feel like shit! My God, I was going to give my virginity to you tonight, Damon. You know how much that means to me? I was willing to go against everything to be with you tonight."

His eyes softened and he found himself unable to meet her gaze for the second time that night. "I know which is why I couldn't let you go through with it. Not without you knowing everything."

"It doesn't make it okay." She responded.

Damon felt like they were at a standstill, both doing wrong and both refusing to admit it. He would not reduce what they had going to a crap-fest like what he shared with Emily.

"We should just quit this while we're still ahead." he finally said.

"What?" She was definitely taken aback by that response. Quit what? She knew he wasn't saying what she thought he was saying. "What are you talking about?"

"This thing we have going!" he bit out. "Come on, you've seen the movies summer flings never last, especially long distance ones. Let's just end this now; and put ourselves out of misery this instant. You can go back to Mystic Falls and experience the whole senior thing without the complications that come with dealing with a guy like me. We're obviously not good for each other."

Her eyes shuffled incredulously. Summer fling? Mystic Falls? A moment ago she wasn't miserable at all, and what did her senior year have to do with anything? This spiel he was on sounded very familiar to her ears. "What the hell does that have to do with anything? Have you, have you been talking to my father?"

Damon tightened his lips.

Bonnie nodded "So you guys have been talking behind my back making decisions about MY life. Was this whole thing a joke you guys cooked up? Are you even married or is that something my father threw in." she scoffed.

Her father had been filling her ears with all kinds of bull these past few weeks about why she shouldn't stay in contact with Damon. Excuses running from 'he's too old' to 'you should be single for your senior year.' She'd aptly told him that he had no involvement in her personal life before so don't try now. Sure she had ground rules like no boys allowed and be in the house before the dead of night which she abided by. They hadn't been bothersome to appease because she wasn't interested in any guys until recently; but she would be 18 come January so he might as well get use to her doing what she wanted now.

"It isn't like that Bonnie and unfortunately I am in the process of divorce. I just want what's best for you."

She snorted derisively. "Really, and you have no problem letting me go?"

"Not if it benefits your happiness in the long run."

"I thought you loved me." She whispered wiping another tear that fell.

He reached out to cup her cheek, but she stepped back. "I do love you, Bonnie but look at us. You don't even trust me. We're the worst people to try to have a stable relationship neither one of us even know what a good one looks like."

With her current mindset all she got from his statement was, 'I'm finding every excuse in the book to give you so I can go back to my wife without any guilt.' The sight of him disgusted her.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out." She screamed turning away from him. "I want to be alone."

"Bonnie it's my room." He said for the sake of saying something.

"If you don't leave I'll turn this Persian rug into confetti."

The room was engulfed in an awkward silence after Bonnie's words. She was waiting for him to leave because she was serious about her threat. So serious she walked into the bathroom to get the scissors. Damon tried to talk to her again, but she merely separated the blades. He growled in frustration. Pivoting on his heel he walked out of the room slamming the dark oak door. When she was sure he wouldn't return she collapsed in tears.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she laid in sobs, or when she finally picked herself up and went to the bed, but it happened. She felt like a fool and it was all his fault. It should have been her calling it quits not him, how dare he try to breakup with her. What she did was minor compared to the cardinal sin he'd committed. Truthfully the thought never really crossed her mind, call her crazy but she actually wanted to get through this. She had forgotten all about that stupid letter. Damon was wrong she trusted him; she just didn't trust him enough. She had a hard time trusting anyone with her heart because usually the end result was them leaving.<p>

Damon sat on the fire escape still fuming. He pulled the cigar from behind his ear lighting it up, quickly inhaling the poison. If he would have known he'd be getting kicked out of his own room he would have raided his stash in the back of the closet. He would need more then this half of cigar to calm down. He didn't really know why he was being an ass to Bonnie, he'd done the same thing times a thousand to Emily. He really could have gone to jail that time, thankfully they were married. Honestly he was just ashamed of this whole ordeal altogether. It was easier to get mad and cast blame elsewhere; then take responsibility for what he did. He hated disappointing her, he just wasn't good at owning up to his mistakes.

The wind blew sending a shiver down his spine, reminding him that his only means of warmth came from his boxers. He flicked the bud over the rail and climbed back into the window. He padded down the hall to wash the cigar smell from his hands. After using his face and hair to absorb the excess water he stared at his reflection.

His cheeks were flaming red along with his eyes. Heis lip was slightly puffy from where Kol clipped him, and his chest was on fire. Yep, his outside was as fucked up as his inside felt. The clock in the bathroom read 2:00 A.M. so he figured he might as well go make his way down to the couch to sleep it off. He passed his bedroom door and paused; placing his ear on the cold wood. He listened for any sound on the otherside. He'd heard her cries earlier but now all he was met with was silence. She must have finally went to sleep. His hand took the place of his ear on the middle of the door; his forehead using it for support. Closing his eyes he warred with himself on whether or not to go in.

Bonnie lowered her hand from the knob and stepped forward. She heard his footsteps and flew out of the bed, but stopped herself from opening the door. It would only rub salt in the wound. Gliding her hand to the middle of the wood she reveled at the feeling. She would not go downstairs to apologize. If she kept absolving Damon of wrongness then the pattern would continue. She would be strong and sturdy with her decisions like the door in front of her. She was going to turn around, get into that big comfy bed, and force herself to sleep.

Damon clasped the knob with his other hand, squeezed— even turned— yet released it. After everything he'd said and done tonight he'd take a page from Stefan's book and grant her, her wish to be alone. No matter how much it killed him; he'd give Bonnie the time to cool down and save his apologies for the morning.

Their hands lowered at the same time Bonnie ambled her way to the California king bed begrudgingly; and Damon trudged down the stairs to the leather sofa he was sure to get no sleep on.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't expecting to see you up so soon." Kol said flatly as Klaus walked into the living area of his home.<p>

"It is after twelve…" he replied scratching his dirty blonde hair.

"Sarcasm, brother. I will need you to learn how to decipher it."

"I'll take your snide remarks as validation that the custody thing didn't go over so well with dear Emily."

His face soured. "She doesn't think it wise to uproot Camilla from England to the States with people she barely knows."

Klaus cringed at that. He could hear the hurt and anger in Kol's voice, and that only made him angry. "Its her fault you don't know her!" he almost roared surprising even Kol.

Klaus wasn't really a 'screamer' he was the type that killed with kindness. So to see him so wound up about his situation; softened Kol's heart. He and Emily had spent the better part of their morning in a courtroom arguing over the custody agreement he had drawn up. He brought up that she'd kept his child away from him for almost four years, and she claimed that until recently she believed her to be Damon's until the test refuted her allegation. It was actually kind of comical if you asked him. She'd only gotten a DNA test done after Damon suggested it seeing that she had slept with them both around the same time. She didn't have any doubt of it coming back positive because Camilla had blue eyes after all; so imagine her shock when it came back negative. Now that he stared into his brother's blue eyes it was clear the hue came from his side.

He sighed helping himself to Klaus' alcohol. "My words exactly and after she apologized profusely about the situation and countless arguments we came to an agreement."

"Well don't keep me in suspense baby brother."

"I'm moving back to England to be closer to them; well her."

Klaus nearly choked on his morning tea. "What."

"Our family already has property over there and I want to be closer to my daughter. If I stay over there I'll be able to take full advantage of our joint custody." he explained holding his breath. "I want you to come with me."

"I don't think so." Klaus rebuked.

Kol let out a breath of hot air. He should have known this wouldn't be easy. "Elijah's agreed to visit but not stay. He has Katherine and his business to run, but you have no real commitments here Niklaus."

"If insulting my life is supposed to sway me you're missing your mark."

"Come on Nik don't you want to meet her? She's beautiful. Even has your eyes." he threw in.

Klaus' ears perked at that. "She must be dashing then."

"She is. And Lucy will be close by in Paris."

Kol watched him move to the window observing all the young kids on the sand, and surfers in the water. He knew the reason why he was hesitant to go back home. Mikael was also in England and even being in the same country was too close for his older brother.

Klaus mulled over the idea and thought about a conversation he and Bonnie had over one of their tea sessions. She'd asked him if he wanted to live in this shotgun for the rest of his life; and at the time his answer had been yes. Now though, after being closed in this hellhole for almost 10 years maybe it was time to make a move while he still could. It was time for him to stop running from his past so he could face his future.

"Bloody hell." he grumbled turning to face an awaiting Kol his blood red lips spread into a smile. "i'm in."

* * *

><p>The blaze of the sun singed her bare shoulders causing a disapproving whimper to escape her dry lips. An arm swung out instinctively to draw Damon closer only to remember that he wasn't there. Her nose tickled in remembrance and her eyes being closed did nothing to stop the slew of fresh tears lining her lower lids. Sniffling she raised her heavy lids while her fingers massaged her pounding temple. She cleared the frog out of her throat and with a heavy heart decided to shower and get dressed. The sooner she was out of here the better.<p>

Twenty minutes later Bonnie was facing the only thing that separated her from Damon. The door. After a quick pep talk she turned the knob; the smell of cinnamon among other things attacking her senses. Biting her lip in confusion she followed the aroma of good food down the stairs. Her nose leading her to the dining room where Damon was meticulously setting up dishes and place settings. His back was turned to her, but she was shocked to see he was fully dressed; which meant he had snuck into the room while she was asleep.

When Damon was sure the fruit salad was placed on a 90 degree angle that mirrored the platter of eggs and Italian sausage; he reached for the bowl of brioche when he seen another person in his peripheal. He engaged in the heated stare Bonnie was aiming at him before scanning her body. Her hair was no longer pinned to the side in deep waves it sat atop her head in wet ringlets. Gone was the sex kitten from last night; the little hipster he knew and loved was back in front of him. She was wearing some cute high waist jean shorts with a white t-shirt tucked in, a pair of chucks christening her feet. Passing over her nude lips his eyes met hers once more. She was staring at him with a forehead that favored drawn up blinds. Lacing his fingers in a bashful manner he took a chance and closed the distance between them.

"Hey."

She bypassed the salutation and gazed to the table. "What is this?"

He cleared his throat and looked at the nicely garnished table. "I promised you weeks ago that we'd have a talk about everything and its way overdue. So besides it being your apology breakfast its that too."

Bonnie shifted her weight to the other leg. Her eyes lowering before meeting his smoldering gaze. It baffled her how every look those silver orbs emitted pierced your soul. He just couldn't help himself. She nodded for him to go on.

Damon rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't the best with apologies. He always managed to stick his foot in his mouth, but he'd try for her. He took the three steps that was needed to get to the table and pulled out her chair.

Tentatively she took the offered seat and allowed him to scoot her in. While she waited for him to sit her eyes surveyed the array of food on the table. Some stuff she'd had, some things she hadn't, everything smelling pretty damn good. Her stomach growled and her cheeks exploded at Damon's chuckle, his laugh compelling her to join in.

"Sorry." he amended sobering up.

The room was filled with silent-or awkward-tension she wasn't sure which but she hated it all the same. When Damon's voice finally filled the air it startled her.

"I…" he sucked in his cheeks trying to find the right words. "I've never felt this way before about anyone. I thought what I had with Emily was love because that's the kind of love I've seen all my life; but with you its different. Its so different and I don't know how to respond to that. I'm not used to this feeling."

"But why sabotage us Damon? You could have told me about this weeks ago and we could have worked through it; but instead you chose to hide it and then instead of owning up to it you take the cowards way out and breakup with me."

Damon fiddled his fork between his fingers. "I know and I apologize for betraying your trust and for pulling the breakup card I didn't mean it. I was just ashamed and when I seen you had that letter it turned into anger and I took it out on you and I'm sorry."

"You really hurt me with that Damon. You always complain about me running away, but you keep pushing me away. I don't know about you but I'm tired of people walking out on me."

"I am too which is why I did this. We've put in too much time not to fight for each other."

Bonnie played with her eggs. "I'm sorry for taking your mail and hitting you _especially_ for hitting you. That was wrong of me and you're right it was an insecure move to take your stuff."

"I was wrong in saying that. About that stupid letter? Forget about it, after all love means never having to say you're sorry right?"

She shrugged biting into the piece of sweet bread. "What is this?"

"Its called brioche, its Italian bread that's served for breakfast with coffee or whatever. My mom used to make it for me and Stefan all the time when we were little."

"Mia didn't eat it?"

"Mia's been watching her carbs since she was 5."

Bonnie chuckled a little at that. "What about Giuseppe? Was he a household figure for you when you were younger?"

Damon licked his lips. "He was home more than my mom, but he wasn't _home_."

She saw something flash across Damon's eyes and thought it best to change the subject from Giuseppe. Her lips parted to speak, but Damon beat her to it.

"You know as much as I hate my father I know in my bones we're more alike than different and that scares the shit out of me bambina. I don't want to be like him." he glanced up from his plate, her compassionate gaze strumming up emotions he didn't like to feel. He coughed in attempt to get his bearings back when he felt her hand slide into his.

"Then don't." she smiled squeezing his hand. "Be Damon. Be that guy that saved my life without a second thought. Be the guy that would do anything to protect the people he loves. The one who took me boating. The guy who makes me feel special. The one who was there for me when shit hit the fan and my mom blow me off. Be the guy _I_ love."

Damon cracked a half smile. "I don't understand how you can love someone like me."

"Because Damon you're not the only damaged person at this table. Can't you see we're two halves of the same soul? That we were cut from the same cloth? If I can't love you how can I love myself?"

He stared at her intently and found himself leaning forward. It was like he was caught up in a rapture or haze that wouldn't subside until he reached her pretty pout. When he went to crush his lips against hers she jolted back releasing his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry it was stupid of me to think we could just act like last night didn't happen." he said unsurely, slightly embarrassed by her rejection.

He bolted out of his chair and began gathering plates to clear the table. Bonnie stood as well hiding a small smile. "Damon."

The man in question reluctantly stopped his tasks facing the teen. He watched her lick her lips. "Lets promise each other that from now on no more secrets."

"Done."

"Say it."

"I promise."

She took one hand off her hip and crooked a finger. He smiled coyly taking his time to eliminate the space between them.

"Get over here and kiss me." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Come on boys I want all the tree stomps in a circle." Caroline barked her fingers pointing to each spot she wanted the seats.<p>

"Who the hell made her in charge." Jeremy huffed dropping another stomp.

"Klaus." Tyler grumbled dropping his also.

"Um, Tyler… babe, I need your stomp 3 feet to the left. Kay?"

He growled giving Jeremy a look before putting on his best smile. "No problem babe."

Jeremy wiped the sweat off his head taking a breather.

Caroline blew her whistle. "Jer-Bear you'll have plenty of time to rest when you're dead." the blonde peeped.

Before he could tell her what day of the week to get lost in Rebekah chimed in. "Compassion never was a strong suit of yours huh love."

She rolled her eyes. _Bitch._ "Sorry Jer, take 5. Stefan! Get your hot ass over here with those logs!" she screamed seeing him engaged in conversation with Elena. His 'serious' face was on full display so she'd say she was saving him.

"Give me a sec Care!" he shouted back then turned his attention back to Elena.

"Where the hell is my fire starter anyway!" Caroline called to anyone who was in hearing distance. She probably called Bonnie a thousand times today.

Elena looked back to Stefan. "She hasn't answered any of my calls Stefan." she breathed pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "What if he didn't tell her and they…you know."

"Bonnie wouldn't have sex with Damon." Stefan snorted.

Elena smacked her lips. "Why not she loves him."

Stefan looked away uneasily. He didn't mean anything by that, Bonnie was just so…_moral. _He could honestly see her waiting until someone put a ring on it. Then a thought crossed his mind. Technically Damon had.

"Okay, well I know my brother and he loves Little B. He wouldn't tarnish her first time like that."

Elena ran a hand down her long arms wishing she had sleeves. From what she seen of Damon she couldn't be too sure he was very sneaky. Not to mention he was Bonnie's first boyfriend and she was impressionable. "I should have told her as soon as I found out."

"Elena stop worrying." he said dropping the logs to grab her shoulders. "Breathe. If all goes to hell I take full blame. You'd never be caught in the crossfire."

She nodded placing a kiss on his lips. One that she assumed would last longer until…

"Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore!" the shrill voice of Caroline jolted them apart. "I promise I'll drag you by your ears."

"Gotta go." he blushed retrieving the wood.

* * *

><p>Passing cars would have thought Damon was riding around one of those long haired lassie dogs the way Bonnie's hair was blowing in the wind. She'd decided that she wanted soft waves at the last minute and took nearly an hour to straighten it. They were currently 3 hours late and counting in helping with the setup. Though Bonnie made sure to arrive in time to get one more practice in for her dance tonight. He smiled as she giggled into the phone.<p>

"Well…I still feel thoroughly neglected thank you very much." Melissa continued to scold her cousin.

"Sorry Lis I've just been so caught up these past couple of days as I've explained. I was going to call you tomorrow, I swear." she apologized.

"Yeah because tomorrow you'll be home!" she gushed. "Which I'm OD excited about."

"Omg you sound like Caroline right now."

"Whatever what are you doing now?"

"On the way to the beach to get tongue lashed by your twin." she joked.

"Lawd, I hope you have an excuse for being in the doghouse with mama Care." she laughed.

"I know." she groaned not anticipating seeing the blonde at all. Hopefully she wouldn't spank her since they were in public.

They pulled into the beach's parking lot and she sighed. The ride came and went too fast. Why couldn't Damon drive like Ms. Daisy.

"Welp gotta go its time for me to face my punish." Bonnie sighed into the receiver.

"Try not to get spanked." Melissa yelled.

"Don't worry the only person putting the paws on Bonnie will be me!" Damon butted in.

Bonnie snorted but he heard Melissa's laughter on the other end. "Bye cuz."

"Love ya."

"Love ya too." Bonnie hung up scowling at her boyfriend.

"What it's the truth." he shrugged.

* * *

><p>"I honestly don't think its fair that Bonnie has swindled herself out of setting up." Rebekah complained towering the sticks Stefan brought from home into pyramid form.<p>

"Hey she's taking care of business so she gets a pass." Sage said making her presence known.

"What do you mean by 'taking care of business' what business?" Caroline demanded.

"_Her _business." the red-head retorted.

She glared at the Amazon before flashing her eyes to an oddly quiet Elena. "Okay what am I missing? What's going on with Bonnie?"

"Nothing's going on with Bonnie." a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed enveloping the girl in a hug.

"She lives." Caroline said dryly.

"And breathes." Rebekah added in.

"Why weren't you answering any of our phone calls you had us worrying sick." Elena asked folding her arms over her tank.

"Maybe she was busy." Sage smiled.

"Maybe you should shut it." Caroline snipped.

"Caroline!" Bonnie gasped. "She's right I was busy."

Sage's smile widened. "But not like that." Bonnie amended and like that her smile was gone.

"What happened? Were you with Damon all night?" Elena inquired.

Bonnie nodded.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Caroline guessed.

Bonnie nodded again.

"So you know he's married?" Elena blurted.

Rebekah and Caroline's eyes bulged. "Married!"

The brunettes ignored them continuing to stared at each other. "You knew?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Not long. I tried to call you, we all did."

Her anger fizzled away. She did try to call and besides she was glad she heard it from Damon instead. "His divorce will be final in two weeks." she filled in nonchalantly.

"Wow, Damon 'Big Pimpin' Salvatore has been married all this time." Caroline huffed. "Talk about a plot twist."

"So what? Are you guys still together?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes we're still together." Bonnie announced.

Elena looked as if she wanted to say something, but the glare Bonnie was sending them shut her up.

"Can we just practice our dance?" Bonnie sighed exasperatedly. The last thing she wanted to talk about was Damon's relationship status. She'd talked it to death this whole day.

"No sex?" Sage asked for clarification.

"No." Bonnie deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Damon checked his hair one more time in the restroom mirror. The marks where Bonnie branded him were pretty much nonexistant now. Evidence of Kol's baby punch was barely noticeable either and he groaned. So much for suing his ass for assault. He strolled out of the bathroom, but paused when he heard familiar voices talking in hushed tones. Letting curiosity get the better of him he crept around the corner to eavesdrop on the unsuspecting twosome. A discussion between Katherine and Stefan could be interesting in the end.<p>

"Stefan I'm sorry I can't get it for you this time." he heard Katherine whisper fiercely.

"Dammit!" that was Stefan. "The one time I trust you to do something for me you screw it up."

Damon's eyebrow hitched up. "Okay what the hell was going on."

"Stefan you need to calm down." Katherine's raspy voice spoke again.

"Well lookie here." Damon smirked making his presence known. He was never a good eavesdropper, he'd rather get his information straight up.

Their forms went rigid at the sight of him and all conversation ceased.

"I gotta go Elijah's waiting for me." Katherine mumbled flicking a choice finger at Damon, and giving Stefan a look that said we'll finish this later."

"What was that about?" Damon questioned.

"You know the usual." Stefan shrugged unfazed. "She wants me back, I tell her no, she tries to fuck up my life." he sneered.

"Smile buddy. Brooding gives you wrinkles." he joked smacking his brother's back.

"Brooding? This is my happy face." Stefan joked.

"And I'm a 170 year old vampire." Damon sassed.

Stefan shook his head and asked a question of his own. "Did you and Bonnie have sex last night?"

"That my brother is none of your gotdamn business." Damon smiled sweetly.

"Just the answer I wanted to hear." Stefan goaded. "You did tell her about the marriage right?"

"Yes and we battled in WW3 you see my battle wounds?" he said pointing to his cheeks.

Stefan's eyes widened. "She did that?"

Damon shrugged. "Love hurts."

"You're sick man."

"Love sick."

They strolled back into the open shore. "Well I'm glad you told her now Elena can get off my ass about it."

That caused Damon to halt his steps. "What's up with you?" he scrutinized his little brother for everything and nothing at all.

Stefan shoved him away and started his pace again. "Nothing I'm just on edge because she's leaving tomorrow."

Damon nodded but he wasn't buying it. He'd hold off in accusing his brother of anything until he was sure. "Don't be stupid Stefan." he spoke as they parted ways.

* * *

><p>The setting sun rang in Klaus' End of Summer Luau. He had a whole side of the beach sectioned off just for the shindig and Bonnie had to say Caroline did an awesome job setting up. There was a line of small tiki's that lead the way to the big bonfire in the middle, the tree stomps surrounding it. Elijah and Stefan did a great job on the makeshift stage as well.<p>

She stood to the side observing all the partygoers coming in. Her stomach was in knots for her upcoming performance; she was definitely shaking in her grass skirt. It was good nerves though; she'd been dancing since childhood so it was nothing to her to let out her inner 'Sasha Fierce.'

"You shake any harder and people will start thinking the show has come early." a thick accented voice said from behind her.

"Kol." she shrieked. "You scared me."

He smiled bending over to place a kiss on the apple of her cheek. "Which is why you should always be alert." he said into her ear. "Especially at things like this there's creepers out here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Damon's close by therefore I think I'm pretty safe."

Kol's jaw clenched at the sound of his name and the red cup in his hand crunched under pressure. "Of course."

Bonnie licked her lips. It was still hard to believe that reckless— and she meant that with all the love in the world— Kol was a father. "How are you dealing with everything?" she said over the music.

He shrugged. "I'd say I'm taking it in stride. I mean its not everyday you wake up a father, especially three and a half years late."

"I don't agree with what she did." she chimed. "And I don't agree with Damon keeping her secret even for the short period he did. Every child deserves to know their father."

He gave her a small smile. "You're one of the good one's Ms. Bennett I must say I'll miss you."

"I'll be back next summer."

"I'll be well adjusted into fatherhood by then."

"Oh Emily's coming back." her voice held a tremor she hadn't anticipated.

Kol locked her gaze to him. "I'm moving back to London."

Her mouth went aghast. "Wh— "

"Bonnie we've been looking for you everywhere we're on!" Caroline rang dragging her away.

"But, what, Kol." she stuttered as she was thrown onto the stage.

"You'll have plenty time to talk to him later." Caroline whispered getting in her spot between Rebekah and Elena.

Bonnie sighed making formation between Sage and Rebekah. Wow Kol was moving to London to be with Emily and their baby. She didn't really know how to feel about that; she wondered how he felt about being a father. Was he really ready to pack his life away? She didn't want that baby to grow up with parents who decided afterwards that their presence was a mistake. The music began and she cleared her mind. It was time to dance.

Soon the beating of congas filled the air along with the rocking sounds of maracas and bells. Bonnie looked over her shoulder as her hips moved in time with the banging beat that Stefan, Tyler, and Matt were playing. She smiled at Elijah and Klaus who were shaking their maracas in floral shirts, cargo pants, and matching Ray Bands. They looked like the blue's brothers Luau addition.

Damon winked as Bonnie snuck him another blown kiss as she rolled her hips to the fast tempo song. All the girls looked delectable in their grass skirts and coconut bras, but Bonnie was the one that had that exotic look. Her skin glowed like she'd just been bathed in gold star dust. After their number was over the girls took their bows and scattered like ants into the crowd.

It was even more people crowded into their section than before making it harder to get to her. Damon cursed even though he was a mere 5 ft from the stage he'd managed to lose Bonnie in the wave of people. It was times like these he hated that she was so damn short. He grabbed the first petite girl he seen and released her just as quickly. Who invited someone's grandma to the party. When he seen her a few feet away he sped up his steps only to collide into another body.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Damon?"

"Emily?" What the hell was she still doing here?

The rest of the boys took residence on the other side of the party. "Hey bro, hold my drink." Jeremy yelled into Matt's ear. "I'm gonna go find Becks and maybe get a quickie in." he winked.

Matt curled his lip in distaste he'd thought he and Rebekah were on the cusp of something, but obviously he was wrong. "Yeah whatever just hurry up." he shouted back taking the cup into his right hand.

"Where'd he go?" Tyler questioned high off his ass.

"Beats me." Matt replied.

"To beat his meat?" Tyler repeated amused.

"I said— " Matt started then clamped his mouth shut. "Yeah!"

Bonnie continued to scan the array of people for Damon. He wasn't the only dark-haired, blue eyed guy in Virginia Beach go figure.

"Excuse me, excuse me." she sang weaving her way through the mounds of gyrating bodies.

"Excuse me." she said again to a beefy guy in front of her. He didn't budge. "Excuse me!" she voiced with a little more bass. "Move bitch get out the way!" she shouted at the top of her lungs gaining the guy's attention.

"Oh, Bonnie I didn't see you down there." a hilariously drunk Tyler chuckled.

She scoffed, did he forget he was only 3 inches taller than her? "Yeah, yeah have you seen Damon?"

He rolled his eyes throwing back another swig of beer. "Last time I checked he was your ass not mine."

"You're such a dick Tyler."

He widened his eyes pressing his free hand to his chest. "Why thank you, Bonnie." he blinked profusely.

She heard laughter behind her and turned to see Matt holding two red cups in his hand. One was his the other was Jeremy's which was which? He had no idea.

"Awww thanks Matt how'd you know I was thirsty?" she smiled downing the alcohol in one gulp.

Bonnie returned the empty cup to Matt's right hand. "I'll see you guys later okay."

"You need me to go with you Bon?" Matt asked even in his mild inebriation he knew it wasn't good for her to be wondering around alone.

"Yeah I'm good that was my first drink of the night I'm not _that _much of a lightweight." she joked pushing past him.

* * *

><p>"So you guys are going to be an instant family huh? Well that's good I'm…happy for you." Damon smirked.<p>

Emily toyed with her now empty cup. "Its not like that, but I don't know I wouldn't mind if it happened. We never really got a real shot." she finished looking down at the cup.

Things felt awkward again then she felt Damon reach for her hand. "From the bottom of my heart, Em all I want for you is happiness; and if its with that douche then so be it. I realized today that we have to stop sabotaging our relationships out of fear."

She smiled. "Is that a new lesson you learned from Bonnie?"

His eyes lit up at her name and oddly enough her heart no longer bled at the sight. "I'm happy for you, Damon. I always knew you were capable of love, I just thought I'd be the one to unlock it."

He poured some of the remaining contents in his cup in hers. "To friends?"

"To friends." they downed the shot and hugged.

Damon really felt like he was finally closing that long chapter in his life; and to be expected it was bittersweet. More sweet than bitter though. "I better get back to finding my little Elfin cookie, see ya on the flipside." he said breaking the hug.

Bonnie had seen Damon pulling away from Emily, but after leaving Matt her head was wired. The world got fuzzy and every time someone bumped shoulders with her she got goose bumps. Her heart was racing and her lips and mouth were dry. The sun was down and the air was cool so the fact that sweat peppered her hairline was a little unnerving. Her footfalls were heavy and a strange sensation was zinging through her being. She wanted— no needed— to be touched.

"Bon are you okay?" Jeremy's voice was floating in her head but she couldn't determine which side he was on.

"Bon! Bon!" Okay that was Rebekah but where is she.

"Bonnie are you high right now?" there was a chuckle in his voice, but she ain't see a damn thing funny.

Her body was on fire and she just wanted to, she just wanted to release it. "Where's Damon? I need Damon something isn't right." she didn't know if she said that in her head or out loud, but she felt herself being lifted into strong arms. Jeremy's arms.

"Hey Bon tell us how many drinks you had?" Jeremy asked as he carried her through the crowd in search of the older Salvatore.

Bonnie moaned trailing her hand down the column of Jeremy's neck. "I only had a sip of a drink Matt was holding." she purred.

Jeremy laughed as her fingers traced his lips then it clicked in his mind. A drink Matt was holding. His drink. Bonnie must have drank his drink. The cup of vodka he dropped the…"Oh shit."

Damon spared him for denting his car, but he would kick his ass for Bonnie's state no doubt about it. Even though Matt gave it to her he was guilty by association.

"What?" Rebekah commented seeing Jeremy's face pale.

"She popped a Molly." he groaned.

"I'm sweating." Bonnie grimaced in his arms curling her head into his shoulder.

As luck would have it Damon found them at that exact moment. "What the fuck did you do to her." he snapped snatching her out of the boy's arms.

"I didn't do anything she drank something." the teen scrambled out.

Damon's insides were burning with anger, he cradled his girlfriend to his chest. What kind of lowlife would drug a girl? "I'm gonna go take her inside Klaus'." he directed towards Rebekah pushing past Jeremy.

"Mmm, babe." Bonnie hummed brushing her lips against his neck.

"Yeah, bambina it's me, I got you." he soothed pressing a kiss to her hair. "How do you feel?"

"Hot."

The brush of her lips became full blown kisses by the time they got to the lifeguard station. He bent down to lay her on the couch and she captured his lips in a blazing kiss. When she tried to pull him on top of her he broke the union.

"I want you so bad right now." she panted sitting up to reach for him again.

"I want you too, but this isn't you right now babe."

She pouted trailing a finger down her bare stomach. She felt too good, but she'd feel better on top of Damon. It was like every little thing was exemplified by a thousand. She felt everything, and it all felt so extraordinary.

"Bonnie who gave you that drink?" he asked calmly though inside he was barely holding it together. He was livid. "Was it someone you know?"

"Matt." she sighed. "Something isn't right Damon."

"I know baby just rest okay." he cooed kissing her cheek. "Sleep it off."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She would sleep it off like he said. Damon's hands were shaking in a rage he didn't even attempt to calm down. Why the fuck would Matt give her some shit like that? He stared at her a moment longer jaw tight, hands balled into tight fists. He wanted hit something; what if Jeremy hadn't got to her when he did. This whole night could have ended in tragedy. He got up from his perch by her side and paced. The more he looked at her frail figure the more pissed he got. He was going to handle this right now he determined stomping out locking the door.

* * *

><p>Bonnie groaned at the feel of the coolness against her heated skin. "Damon?" she whispered restlessly, peeling open one eye at a time.<p>

The blonde-haired man before her smiled. "Guess again?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay sorry for mistakes i'll proofread later tonight. This is only half of the 2 part finale of this section of OBD. After next chapter we'll be getting into part 2 of the story promptly titled...Operation Bag Bonnie lol. I was going to wait until tomorrow but the chapter was getting REALLY long so i had to break it up and decided to give you guys something now because its been forever. I'm not exactly happy, it wasn't flowing like it was in my mind, but here's a snippet of the next part..**

_"... he sat down pulling her between the long limbs almost hesitantly. Inhaling, the depths of his metallic spheres spoke tender words to her electric green eyes. What was she a sun? A moon? No, she was something different, something more. Soft, airy, and delicate; she was a cloud. In every sense of the word. The right amount of resilience and splendor, but unlike a cloud she was tangible to his gluttonous wants. Succulent lips grazed over the point where hip meets thigh, the coolness of the droplets of water causing a pleasant feel to her scalding body on its descend to the ground. He infiltrated her soul with his burning gaze with each shift of his agile hands, triggering a sensation in her essence that let her know she was a woman. His only goal was to remove everything that hindered their beings from becoming one. It seemed like it took them forever to get to this point; to this day. Thinking back over the last 48 hours this day, this point almost never happened..."_

**Uh oh who's having sexy time next chap? Your guess is as good as mine. happy Thursday.. you're gonna need it if you can still bare to watch the show lol.**


	23. Operation: Abort Mission Pt2

***You guys already know I don't own TVD, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: Forgive my punctuation and spelling;(**

**Operation: Abort Mission Pt. 2**

His palms were clammy; a sheet of sweat blanketing his crippled forehead and it wasn't from his close proximity to the bonfire. No, it was because of something else, something more dire. The world around him was moving to the jovial tunes blasting from standing speakers. Girls and guys swaying their bodies without a care in the world. Couples rolling in the sand, people doing body shots, and here he stood dispirited of it all. Even with the lithe body winding around him like a snake the only thing he could think about was when his next hit would be.

Aquamarine orbs darted breadthways, his mind whirling with the last words he'd said to Katherine when he picked the habit back up a few months ago.

"_I'm stronger now I'll be able to quit when this blows over…" _he'd told her when he knocked on her door a week after finding out his father was back up to his old tricks.

"_One little hit won't send me back into a tailspin." _he reasoned when she refused to hook him up with some old connects. He just needed something to ease the guilt of keeping such a huge secret.

"_I can stop whenever I want to," _was the lie he was currently feeding himself fastening his lips around his Corona.

He was always the first one to admit when he was wrong and he'd been wrong. He'd been so wrong. He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole. Becoming that person he'd fought so hard to get rid of, to rid himself of. It was too easy to blame his problems on his parents, too easy to blame his relapse on his father's infidelity and his willingness to keep the secret, too easy to blame it on the fact that the one person he loved most in the world hated him; always had. No, this was all him; because he was weak, wrong, and untrustworthy. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he remembered his brother's words.

"Hey Stef, you okay?" the sweet voice of Elena sung to him bringing him out of the sea of thoughts he'd been drowning in. Her thin fingers caressing his cheeks pulling him out of the vortex and into her like a siren.

Stefan pondered the question wanting nothing more than to tell her the truth. Tell her he was slowly dropping to his demise, but he plastered on that perfectly well crafted smile she was accustomed to and brushed his knuckles against her soft skin.

"I'm fine." he bellowed, the sparkle in her eye causing his smile to become genuine.

And he was fine…

As long as she was there, talking to him. Caring for him, but soon she'd be back in Mystic Falls and he'd be here alone. He'd go back to being _him,_ a person unworthy of her love. With her gone he'd have to face that other part of him and figure out a way for the both of them to coexist.

Easier said then done.

She smiled against his touch, circling her arms around his neck as John Mayer's "Gravity" wafted through the summer's breeze. His eyes closed as the soothing smell of jasmine infiltrated his senses calming him down like a nicotine patch would a heavy smoker. He felt her manicured nails draw circles at the nape of his neck and he exhaled. Moments like this he felt like he could conquer the world. Made him almost believe that his urge for the toxin would shrivel up like a raisin.

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow." he heard her say against his neck.

"It doesn't feel real huh?" he managed to respond.

"Time really does fly when you're having fun." she joked laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Stefan. Hold on to that."

He pressed his lips against her hair, wrapping her body tighter as they continued to sway to the song. His eyes drifted back open as another fast paced pop song played immediately connecting to another doe eyed brunettes. One side of her lip turned up in a smirk; at her head bob he felt his mood brighten and heart rate speed up. She gave him one last look then sauntered over to the refreshment table.

"Hey babe I'm gonna go get us another drink." his voice chipper and airy, very contrast to his tone before. "Don't move." he smiled flicking her nose.

Elena nodded in approval none the wiser moving to stand by a thoroughly wasted Matt. _So much for conquering the world _Stefan mused going over to meet Katherine.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Damon hissed pushing the blonde haired kid into another partygoer.<p>

Hands were rooted deep into dark tendrils as he scanned the beach again with hawk eyes. He'd stomped up and down this side of the party at least 3 times and still couldn't find the Mutt. Every time he thought he'd caught up with the pig he'd lose him by the hair of his chinny chin-chin.

He almost thought the teen was evading him on purpose; like he just knew he was marked for an ass kicking. Eyeing his wrist he cursed the fact he didn't wear a watch today. If he had to guess how long he'd been out here he'd say a good 15 minutes; which was 14 minutes too long to be away from Bonnie. This fact only served to agitate him more; at least he locked the door so no one could get in unless she let them. The thought of his poor little bird all drugged up and laid out propelled his feet for a fourth go round. He would find Matt—beat his ass, then find Jeremy— get in his too, now knowing baby Gilbert had his hand in it thanks to Rebekah.

More logs were thrown into the bonfire causing the furnace to flare out and roar in satisfaction. Damon took a few steps back peeping the blaze when something else garnered his attention. A devious smile replaced his scowl at the blonde across the fire. The sensation of giddiness overtook his form as he skipped across the way like a school girl going to meet her crush. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation; this was going to be a cautionary tale for anyone else who decided to give his bambina a drink and no one was going to stop him.

No one.

_No one but Elena Gilbert apparently _he thought as the brunette appeared out of thin air blocking his steps.

"Damon." she said breathlessly holding out a hand towards him, halting his steps.

He took one look at the brunette and promptly decided he didn't have the time. "Yea, kinda busy right now." he sneered moving her aside only to be seized at the wrist by her rude hands.

The gall his eyes spoke to hers.

Ignoring his bug eyes she continued her tirade. "Damon something's wrong with Stefan." she hurried out squeezing his wrist a little tighter for emphasis.

_Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, _he huffed in annoyance. It always came down to Stefan and what he had to sacrifice for his precious baby brother. Tonight it was apparently his time he owed the younger Salvatore. Well too damn bad; he was on a mission to avenge the wrong that had been done to his Bonnie.

"Something's always wrong with Stefan, Part Deux." she rolled her eyes at the nickname. He stepped closer to the teen bending down as if to tell her a secret. "He's a preemie." he finished whispering into her ear.

He removed himself from her death grip ignoring her disdainful glare. "Now if you excuse me I have a neck to break."

Elena's fear for Stefan was quickly eclipsed by anger at Damon's lack of concern for his own brother. She would never get how Stefan continued to care for someone who could shrug him off without a second thought.

"Look." she nearly growled. "I know you and Stefan aren't exactly on the best of terms right now, but I'm sure if the situation was reversed and you just dropped to the ground like a sack of fucking potatoes he'd come running to you."

He turned back to where she was standing mouth ajar. One because he'd never heard miss prissy drop such a bad word—the F bomb no less; and two because her words actually struck a chord with him. Whodathunk?

He glanced to the spot where he last seen Matt only to find Wonder Bread gone.

"Elaborate."

"I don't know." she began to whimper. "One minute we were laughing and talking the next thing I know he's on the ground out cold."

Methane eyes rolled in annoyance. "I'm sorry to subject you to such harsh realities _Princess_, but that's usually what happens when one drinks. Its called having a good time why don't you join him?" he snipped.

"He only had 3 drinks." she informed. "That's not enough to make him keel over."

That _was_ enough to peak Damon's interest, though. "Aw hell, did someone roofie his drink too?" he said disgustedly. "Where is he?"

Her lips pressed together in a tight line and soon Damon felt the warmth of her soft hand covering his. "I'll take you to him." she tugged lightly for him to follow and like a puppy he did.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat hearing a timbre that rang unfamiliar to her plugged ears. She opened one weighty lid after the other; releasing a relaxed exhale. Her eyes focused on the calming ocean blues of Mr. Mikaelson.<p>

"I was about two seconds away from calling an ambulance." His eyes were fixed on Bonnie in a way she didn't quite understand and couldn't decipher in her dazed state. She watched him continue his task of gently brushing the rag across her forehead and later down her heated jaw line and neck.

"Klaus." she rasped tiredly focusing her eyes. "Where's Damon?" she asked noticing he wasn't with the two of them.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Her eyes widened in alarm. "He's not here?"

Klaus shook his head in the negative. "When I came in about 20 minutes ago it was only you here, love."

She blinked trying to erase the disbelief from her eyes. A deep frown marred her bow lips her mind already asking questions and formulating theories. Where was he? Why did he leave? What was so important at that party that would make him up and leave her? The good vibes that had her afloat earlier were wearing off causing the reality of the situation to set in. He'd left her alone and vulnerable, anybody could have came in and he'd left her here open to danger. For what though? The memory of him sharing a hug with Emily crossed her mind. She shook her head; there was no way he would do anything with Emily after their 'heart to heart' this morning.

Feeling ridiculous for even thinking Damon would do something to betray her trust again she shook the thought. Still, the uncertainty stayed glued to her like a second skin. Swallowing hard she surveyed her surroundings. Her bare legs were sprawled onto Klaus' jean covered ones instead of the couch, the grass skirt splayed every which way exposing enough of her flesh for a blush to crawl up her neck. In typical Klaus fashion he was in her personal space per usual. Close enough where she could smell his aftershave and the alcohol that wafted from his parted lips. His upper body hovered above hers; arms flexing as he painted the other side of her face with the same care he'd doted on the first.

"What happened to you, Angel?" his voice deathly intimate and so full of trepidation that her fast thumping heart, paused a beat. He bent over fetching her a mug from by his feet.

Bonnie took the cup appreciatively sitting up a little. "I'm not sure. I think I got hold of a bad drink." His brows drew in as if he tasted something sour. His gaze never left hers, but she saw that shift in his eyes.

When the contents hit her pallet she turned her nose up trying not to regurgitate the poison. "What is this?" she asked making an effort to return the mug to his hand.

It tasted familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Their fingers grazed and she couldn't stop the soft strumming in the pit of her stomach whenever someone touched her fevered skin. Luckily it was more bearable now than earlier.

Klaus smiled softly. "Just a little something to get your equilibrium back in tact. We usually take a mug of this to the head after we've been one over the eight." he informed.

That's when the green beverage he refused to take back rang a bell in her head. It was the same disgusting crap Damon had given her after Tyler and Care's party. "I'll pass."

"Uh un." he voiced wagging a finger. "Drink up."

"Do I have to?" she pouted.

"Why Ms. Bennett I thought we'd established that whining isn't very becoming." he chastised. "Especially when it comes to you."

She pursed her lips, but then conceded. She was in no mood to argue and her head felt so heavy. Her poor throat was so dry that with every gulp she took it hurt; oddly enough the concoction managed to put out the fire blazing in her trachea.

Once the cup was empty she passed it back to a mildly satisfied Klaus. She still didn't look too good to him. He cursed himself for drinking so much tonight because he really wanted to take her home. His eye twitched at her admission; at first when he stumbled in to collect more beers he was confused seeing her. Now that she'd informed him of her unfortunate state it all made sense.

What didn't make sense was Damon leaving her here alone. Then again it was _Damon _they were speaking of. He'd swear the more he taught Damon the dumber he got.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" Damon asked seeing a frazzled Katherine hovering over his brother.<p>

"I don't know, why don't you ask my cheap knock off." the brunette quipped.

Stepping in closer he examined Stefan's form. He was still breathing so that was good; when he bent down to lift his brother up the interesting color around his nostrils caught his eye. It was barely noticeable and to an untrained eye it could pass for rubbing, but Damon knew better and now he was pissed.

Dropping Stefan back to the ground he mumbled a "watch him" to Elena before snatching Katherine to the side.

"Damon? Ouch! Let go." she mumbled trying to get out of his grip.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me what the fuck you and Stefan have going on or I swear I'll hurt you." he was done playing this game.

"Is that a threat?" she affronted.

"Oh no honey it's a guaranteed promise." he matched.

Katherine folded her arms under her breast; her vision trailing to a passed out Stefan. If she said a word to Damon, Stefan would never forgive her. That was something she couldn't have they were just now getting back on good terms and if she couldn't have his love she'd take his friendship.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied easily.

Pale hands attached to dark hair viciously. "I don't have time for your shit Katherine." he yelled startling the young woman. "What the fuck did you give him?" he growled gradually getting closer to her. "Huh? Was it the usual?" he asked squeezing her arm. "Or did you give him the good stuff this time?" her whine fell on deaf ears. "It was the good shit this time wasn't it?" he screamed.

"No!" she shouted back. "I only gave him a small dose not enough to knock him out."

"Dammit!" he groaned releasing her to make his way back to a frantic Elena and Stefan.

"He needed it, Damon you haven't seen him these last few months. You weren't there!" Katherine called after him.

Damon couldn't believe Stefan was pulling this shit again. What the hell happened that was so horrible that would cause him to use again? He refused to believe his brother would do this after what happened last time; and if he thought Damon was taking the fall for him again he was mistaken. Then the answer hit him with so much force that he nearly fell to the ground next to Stefan.

Giuseppe.

Stefan had known about their bastard father cheating and unlike Damon, he wasn't one for confrontation. The guilt of knowing was probably eating his brother alive and it didn't help that Damon had turned his back on him after finding out. He sighed pushing his guilt aside as he hooked one of Stefan's arms around his shoulder as Elena did the same. He would not be the carrier of his brother's trials, Stefan had a perfectly good mind of his own.

"You're a moron you know that?" he said to the unconscious teen. "Very stupid Stef, very, very stupid."

"What is it?" Elena questioned trying to keep up with Damon. "What did Katherine say?"

Damon licked his lips deciding that this would be something Stefan should share for himself. "My baby bro had a little more to drink then he cared to share." he chortled trying to keep his guise, but it came out flat.

Elena didn't seem to catch it and followed up with her next question. "Where are we taking him?"

"I'm gonna call you guys a cab and you take him home." he instructed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Bonnie said to Klaus drinking another batch of the green juice as she slid back onto the couch. After shedding her "hula" ensemble for some of Klaus' threads she felt 100% more comfortable.<p>

"My pleasure, love." he said appreciatively, admiring how his oversized attire framed her petite body.

"Did Jenna say she was on her way?" she asked filling the silence.

Klaus cleared his throat taking a swig of his beer. "Oh yes, she should actually be here any minute."

Bonnie nodded leaning against the back cushions. Another still moment passed when she blurted. "Do you think he's with Emily?"

Honestly, Klaus didn't know where his protégé was. He assumed Damon went out to attack the culprit; which was quite noble but when it came to the oldest Salvatore one couldn't be too sure. Though, if Damon had went out to strike that meant Bonnie must have known exactly who drugged her.

His eyes replayed the actions of his mischievous little brother. He said a silent prayer that this wasn't his doing before turning to the young girl. "Was it my cunning little brother who did this to you?"

She quirked a brow then shook her head. "No, I got a drink from Matt, but I don't think he knew it was 'roofied' why?" she asked suddenly in concern.

Klaus merely curved his red lips giving her a knowing look. Her hand flew to her mouth at the revelation. "Oh my God, Matt."

"Probably sporting a nice little lick by now." Klaus mused. "Or two? Who knows I'm not Mr. Owl."

"I have to go find him."

Klaus quickly deferred the movement tightening the hand that was previously resting on his leg against her abdomen. Their gazes locked and despite the oversized shirt and trunks that shrouded her form; she felt naked under his humorless glare.

"Not so fast, love." His eyes took expedition of her body once more. "Where, may I ask do you think you're going?" coolly he pushed her back to rest.

"To find Matt and Damon." she said throwing her hands in the air.

Blue eyes zoned in on the fainting bruise on her wrist—he made a mental note to ask about that later—as a bubbling anger rose inside him.

"No."

She balked. "No?"

"No." he repeated. ""You're in no condition to be wandering around for Damon. He's a big boy and Matt can handle himself."

She appreciated his concern—she really did—but she had to find Damon; before he did something stupid. She couldn't allow Matt to get hurt because of her. "I feel better now." she rasped. It wasn't a _complete _lie, she felt better than when she first got here. "I have to find them."

"Sorry, Angel I can't in good faith let you out wondering around out there. Too many drunken brutes looking for a good time; plus I already called Jenna to retrieve you."

"Then you go." she reasoned. "He'll listen to you."

"No." he answered again to her dismay. "I can't in good faith leave you alone either."

"Klaus I can't just sit here while Matt is probably getting hurt."

"Serves him right if he gave you that drink."

Bonnie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "How can you say that?"

"Because Bonnie if I wasn't so ghastly afraid of leaving you I'd be out there myself."

He stared at her in that intimidating way that made her feel so small, yet so big at the same time. As much as she wanted to look away she couldn't; his bright blue eyes arresting her sight to him like so many times before. Times when they'd be together talking over tea and out of the blue he'd just stop and gape at her. A flush would cover her cheeks and she'd smile shyly; like she was doing now.

"So you're telling me if you were Damon you'd do the same thing?" she challenged. "I find that hard to believe."

Call her crazy but she had a hard time picturing cool, calm, collected Klaus tearing through a crowd of people like some madman. That wasn't his style; if anything he'd sic Kol on them.

"I'm not as pretty as you think, Angel."

"I also find that hard to believe…" she mumbled, but he heard her clearly. Her lips pursed and she couldn't believe she was resorting to begging. "Please."

"Nope." he smiled mockingly. Right on cue his phone buzzed informing him of Jenna's arrival. "Saved by the bell." he mumbled then faced the disgruntled teen again. "It seems our time is up anyway."

She rolled her eyes instantly regretting the motion as an ache went through her head. "Fine but promise me you'll look for Damon." she reasoned.

"Please don't make me say no again kitten." Klaus smiled flicking her chin as she huffed.

* * *

><p>This night just couldn't get any worse, Damon thought as he explained for the 5th time to drunk and drunker to make sure Stefan got into his room unseen. "Got it!" he exclaimed more than questioned his patience out the window.<p>

At the looks on their faces he ran a frustrated hand down his face. "Nod once for 'yes' and shake for 'no' " he reworded.

Jeremy nodded and he wasn't really sure what motion Tyler had just done, but at this point he didn't care. "Close enough." he shrugged closing the taxi door. "Elena you're in charge." he said tapping the top of the vehicle.

As the car shot into darkness he made a mental note to speak to Stefan in the morning; right now he had Bonnie to tend to.

The party was nearly dead he noted as he jogged across the beach to Klaus'. By the time he made it to his destination he was out of breath and nearly sweating. He stopped abruptly seeing the empty sofa and rumpled blanket.

After painstakingly observing the surroundings and calling out Bonnie's name he heard the muffled sound of the shower coming from Klaus' bedroom. Getting to the room in about 5 steps he burst through the door and tripped onto the bed; mouth full of grass skirt.

"What the fuck?" he began trying to rattle away the thought that threatened to consume his impulsive mind.

This wasn't Bonnie's. There were plenty of girls who had on grass skirts tonight he convinced himself; until he realized the object he tripped over was an embellished coconut bra that matched that of the other Scoobies.

"Son of a bit–"

"Damon what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be–"

Unfortunately the Brit never got a chance to finish his sentence because at the sight of him in just a towel Damon lost it.

"What the hell!" Klaus stammered failing to combat the second punch.

"I'm going to kill you, then after I kill you I'm gonna bring you back to life then kill your ass again." Damon growled aiming for another punch.

Klaus ducked then attempted to grab the younger guy into a bear hug, but Damon's adrenaline was too high. Seeing no other choice he punched the older Salvatore in the jaw causing him to stumble onto the bed.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" he bellowed.

"I knew you were taken with her, but to take advantage of her in the state she was in?" he lunged at Klaus again only to grab thin air.

"What the hell did you do with Bonnie? Where is she?"

"I don't know what the hell you're on about Damon but…" he trailed off seeing Bonnie's costume on the floor. The noise traveling up his throat started as a small chuckle then grew into a full blown laugh.

"Y-you think me…and Bonnie…we…" His laugh was boisterous now.

Damon's jaw and fists clenched simultaneously. He was going to give this sick asshole something to laugh about; forget a friendship he did not play when it came to his Bambina.

"Wait, wait." Klaus wheezed. "I gave her a change of clothes. She's safe at Jenna's; where you should be." his tone taking on a serious note.

Metallic eyes studied sky blue; seeing only truth he let down his defenses. "Well this is awkward…" Damon eased out.

Knowing that, that was his way of apology Klaus brushed him off. "Whatever get out and get your girl."

* * *

><p>He didn't know if it was his encounter with Stefan that had his emotions still haywire or the fight with Klaus but his feet—of their own volition—drove him to close the distance separating him from her. In one fell swoop he was in the bed, his arms pulling her further into him as he snuggled her hair. He hadn't meant to be away for so long, but his little brother really threw him for a loop tonight. He was glad that Klaus made sure she got home safe.<p>

She shivered slightly then turned in his hold. Leafy eyes met his, a sad smile stretching across curtsy lips. Their lips met instantaneously in a longing kiss.

Once separated Bonnie noticed the faint bruise on his jaw and red eyes. "Where were you, Damon?" she spoke softly her hand caressing his cheek.

His eyes lowered to where their flesh met. "I shouldn't have left." he shook his head before meeting her gaze once more. "I will never leave you again."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're not leaving with us Bonnie." Caroline huffed dragging the last of her eight suitcases down the beach house steps.<p>

"I know but Damon asked me to stay back." she pouted to the unimpressed blonde.

"Damon, Damon, Damon." Rebekah mocked. "I hope we don't have to hear that name so much back in Mystic Falls."

"Keep it up smart ass and you'll be on your own in AP Calculus." Bonnie warned causing the teen to zip her lips.

"I'm still upset with you, we all came here together and we're supposed to leave here together." the cheer captain reminded.

"There's no room for my stuff in the car anyway and remember I drove old reliable back up." she said pointing to the Prius her dad got her on her 16th birthday.

"That is true." Caroline smiled reeling Bonnie in for a hug.

To be honest if she didn't have to spend a day with her dad's side of the family she would stay longer as well, but duty calls and Caroline was as prompt as they came.

"Where the hell is Elena? I have traffic to beat." she announced with clasped hands.

"Her and Stefan are still on the porch quoting Romeo and Juliet 'it is thee east, no the west–" Tyler cackled.

Bonnie turned her head to hide her laughter, but couldn't help to think that come morning that would be her.

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna go." Elena whined for what seemed like the twentieth time.<p>

Stefan only squeezed tighter resting his chin atop her head, stroking her hair. "It's not too late to let me take you."

Elena shook her head in the embrace. "My father is super strict. If he seen me getting out of the car with you it'd be a shoot now and ask questions later thing." she laughed stepping back so that her arms circled his neck. "Are you sure you're okay? You still seem a little pale."

Stefan swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, while his eyes averted to the opening door.

"Elena." Alaric grinned pulling her away from Stefan and into a bear hug. "It was so great to see you again."

"You too." she smiled.

"You guys drive safe if anything happens I'd never hear the end of it." Jenna chimed in.

"We will." Caroline smiled. "Now I don't mean to rush you Elena, but we do have a schedule to honor." she added as sweet as she could.

The brunette turned to Stefan with a pout. "I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay?"

Strumming up the best smile he could he pulled her in for one more kiss. "I love you." he whispered against her soft lips.

Eyes still closed she smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Bonnie darted to the half packed closet in a start. The twenty minute nap she succumbed to at 2:30 turned into a two hour slumber; leaving her only thirty minutes to get dressed for her last date with Damon. At that thought her hands froze on the white lacy dress she sported on their first date. The date that started it all really; her mouth curved at the memory. She was really going to miss his arrogant, mischievous, sexy ass.<p>

The sweet sound of Sevyn Streeter and Chris Brown's "It Won't Stop" pulled her out of her reverie. She smiled hearing the ringtone Damon was calling.

"Hey." she spoke nervously.

"The sound of your voice is telling me you're not ready." he chastised.

She blushed. "I'll be ready in 10 minutes father time."

"Really, 10 minutes?" he snorted. "It takes me that long to do my hair."

"That's because you my dear are a metro-sexual." she snickered.

"I think you must have me confused with good ole Stefano." he countered.

"Tomato, tamato." she sung. "But yea 15 mins and I'm all yours." she rushed ending the call.

Grabbing the thin white slip dress she'd yet to wear during her tenure in Virginia Beach; she flung the garment over her shoulder and rushed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she was down the three front steps and face to face with the blue-eyed devil himself.

Posted against his Camaro with one foot planted against the bumper and both arms crossed he smirked. "15 mins huh?"

"Okay so I've might have miscalculated, common mistake." she smirked back taking a few more steps his way.

Seeing him dressed in his signature all black ensemble and sunglasses; posted against the classic car reminded her of the guy from Grease 2. It was taking everything in her not to bust out in an impromptu performance of "Cool Rider." She chuckled again at the thought.

"Something funny?"

Tears were beginning to coat her eyes. "No, its just that I feel like I should have worn a pink leather jacket is all." she laughed.

Lowering his Ray Bands he got the full effect of the beauty before him. He was now a hundred percent certain that his favorite color to see Bonnie in was white. She looked so innocent and angelic in the flowing, almost sheer dress. From the bundle of curls rolled into a bun at the crown of her head to the cutesy sandals on her feet she was nearly perfect. Yes nearly.

"I think what you have on is perfect. Beautiful."

Biting her lip she fought the urge to blush. "Thank you."

Clearing his throat he kicked off the car pulling a bandana out of his pocket. "Now put this on."

"Wait, what?" she asked confused.

"Did you really think I was gonna let you _see _where we were going? Come on you know the drill."

Pursing her lips she snatched the scarf out of his hands. "This is the last time I'm going along with this."

"Blah, blah, blah. Ouch." he yelped rubbing his freshly pinched arm.

Bonnie smiled. "I bet you won't mock me anymore."

"Lets see how you get in the car." he huffed.

"Fine." she caved.

He smiled. "I'm smiling right now." he informed his blind mouse.

"I'm sure you are." she voiced rolling her eyes.

The drive was surprisingly quiet which made the ride seem longer. Bonnie tapped her fingers on her thighs as the melodic tune of "Hold On, We're Going Home" played through the speakers. About 20 minutes later the car stopped and she heard a door open and shut. Her hand of its on volition wrapped around the door handle, but the memory of their first date floated into her mind.

"_Let me be the gentlemen today."_ Damon had told her the last time she tried to pop out the car. Plus she was blind folded this time and who knew what she would be stepping into. Yep, it was in her best interest to stay put. Not a second later her door opened and she felt herself being tugged up and out of the car.

"Can I take the blind fold off now?" she questioned.

She heard him let out a soft laugh. "Yes Bonnie go right ahead." he sighed.

Untying the annoying thing she inhaled sharply at the scene. "We're back at the seaside." she smiled trailing her eyes to the speedboat. Everything was just like it was the first time.

"I figured what would be a better place to say farewell then here?" he shrugged. "Its where it all started."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "So…this is our spot then."

He smirked. "I guess it is. Come on before we miss it." he exclaimed grabbing her hand.

"Miss what?" she asked speed walking to the motor boat.

" I don't know why you bother with questions when you know I'm not going to tell you." reprimanded playfully.

"Its clearly a habit."

In no time they were speeding through the water until Damon felt he found the perfect spot. "Okay look there." he breathed pointing towards the west.

Bonnie watched as the sun began to set. She felt Damon wrap his arm around her torso automatically laying her head on his shoulder. Her eyes trailing back to his every so often this just felt too good. Too right. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" she asked her eyes back on the view before them.

"That means I'm doing it right."

She could hear the smirk in his words. "I guess you are."

"What? No snappy comment about me being arrogant? I'm starting to think a full moon is coming when the sun sets."

"Ha-ha." she huffed hitting his arm. "I can be nice sometimes."

"I know." he laughed kissing the top of her head. "You're the sweetest person I know."

Pulling out her phone she looked to him. "Can you say that again I forgot to hit record." she joked.

"Must you always ruin the moment with a satirical comment." he mocked throwing her previous words back at her.

Flicking him off she grinned. "So what now?"

"Now." he began, pulling the lever of the boat. "We go to our next destination."

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." the airy voice of Carmela sang as she pushed open her baby boy's door. She had just gotten home from another small trip. The whole way back Stefan was heavy on her mind. Call it a mother's intuition, but she just felt like her youngest born needed her.<p>

"Hey mom." he smiled greeting her with twin kisses to her cheeks.

"How are you bambino?" she asked looking into his tired eyes.

Walking back over to close his journal he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine." he stated cautiously not knowing what Damon may have said.

Taking a seat on his bed she patted the spot next to her. "Why don't you sit."

Once seated she began her lecture. "Stefan, I want you to know I'm not upset with you and I love you. I know you and Mia feel as though Damon is my favorite, but I love all of you equally and if you need me I'm here for you. Understand?"

Feeling like a ten year old child he nodded his head. "I love you too, mom."

Smiling she kissed his forehead and rose from the bed. "I'm happy to see you're writing again. It's not good to keep everything bottled inside."

At the clasp of the door to its frame Stefan was up and in his bathroom. After shuffling through some drawers he found exactly what he was looking for. Grabbing the razor he took the small packet out of his pocket. Staring at his reflection a hundred thoughts ran through his mind, the vibrating of his phone succeeding in breaking him out of his trance. Elena's smiling face overtaking the screen. Blade still in hand he picked up the phone holding it with his shoulder to free up his hand.

"Hey babe." he smiled picking up the small bag, "I miss you already."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did this for me." Bonnie voiced unable to keep the smile off her face.<p>

Damon had successfully recreated their first date and she was on cloud 9. Having it begin at sunset instead of sunrise was the perfect touch, and as they threw away the remnants of their White Castle meal she wondered how she lucked up on him.

"I'm glad we took our food to go this time." she continued looking at the dark sky. "I really didn't want to be on the lake while it was this dark." she finished leaning against the hood of the car.

"What's the matter Bon Bon, afraid another _snake _was gonna get you." he roared in laughter.

Her cheeks turned a fiery red at the memory. "Shut up! That wasn't funny." she pouted.

Feeling the closest thing to guilt he closed the distance between them. "Aww, I'm sorry bambina. But you must admit it was a little funny. The look on your face was classic though."

Ignoring the comment she pushed him away. "I love this song." she said leaning into the car. The sound of John Legend's "Cloud Nine" penetrating the cool summer air.

He watched her sing along to the lyrics awhile before pulling her into a dance. Wrapping her arms around his neck they swayed to the beat.

"I'd do anything for you, bambina." he said into her neck.

Leaning up to see his face she pierced him with questioning eyes.

"You said you can't believe I'd do this for you, and I'm letting you know when it comes to you I'd do anything." he elaborated.

With that she grabbed the fabric of his shirt pressing them flesh to flesh smothering his lips with hers. Damon retuned the kiss ferociously wrapping her arms around his neck she wasted no time digging her nails into his locks. She felt the fabric of her dress inching up her thighs; she began working on the buttons of his shirt easing it over his shoulders until the cloth hit the ground. Hooking a finger under each of the straps of her dress; Damon slid his hand down her bare back, over her boy shorts, then down before moving away.

"We can't do this." he exhaled heavily covering her up.

"Why?" she said breathlessly sliding off the hood of the car.

It was hard to think a coherent thought while his soldier was at attention and ready to go to battle. Bonnie's swollen lips didn't make the matter any easier.

"Bambina. I want you…I need you." he said with such hunger in his eyes that she had to look away. A man's wants was nothing she ever experienced. "But this wasn't the time or place to explore it."

Feeling dejected she cleared her throat. "I should be getting back to Jenna's."

"No." Damon rushed cutting her off. "Your first time should be in the warmth of a house, in a bed you're comfortable in. Not out in the open on top of a car…yet."

At the roll of her eyes he continued. "Spend the night with me."

He began trailing kisses down her jaw line. She tensed up biting her lip. "Please."

* * *

><p>It almost felt like a dream. Everything was just how she imagined it to be. It was actually happening, the fact that she was actually going through with this was surreal. When his fingers pulled off her purity ring she knew it was no turning back now.<p>

Drawing her between his long limbs almost hesitantly, Damon was having similar thoughts. He'd been waiting so long for this moment and now that it was laid out in front of him he was nervous.

Their gazes met the depths of his metallic spheres spoke tender words to her electric green eyes. What was she a sun? A moon? No, she was something different, something more. Soft, airy, and delicate; she was a cloud in every sense of the word. The right amount of resilience and splendor, but unlike a cloud she was tangible to his gluttonous wants.

Succulent lips grazed over the point where hip meets thigh, the cool fabric of the summer dress causing a pleasant feel to her scalding body on its descend to the floor. He infiltrated her soul with his burning gaze. Each shift of his agile hands, triggering a sensation in her essence that let her know she was a woman. His only goal was to remove everything that hindered their beings from becoming one.

It seemed like it took them forever to get to this point, to this day, and he'd be damned if anything came between them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really happy with this chapter but after 8 months of off and on working I decided to put it up lol. I was gonna have Bamon's first time be smutty, but I wanted it to be sweet and poetic. Plus i'm practicing erotica lol. Anywho thanks for reading and badgering me for an update keep doing it sometimes us writers need a big hard push xoxo;) <strong>


	24. Operation: Over & Out

***You guys already know I don't own TVD, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Inspired by Gidget.***

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the Operation: Bag Damon part; Bonnie already has Damon so her mission is pretty much accomplished lol. The next part will be Operation: Keep It Together so to say because there's gonna be a lot of things that happen that can either make them stronger or break their bond and I'm so excited for this next part OMG. Anywho this chapter is like pure fluff! Mostly.**

**Operation: Over and Out?**

They fell onto the sleigh bed mouths melded to one another in heated exchange. Bonnie's hands pushed overhead with Damon's fingers laced through the spaces. His intense eyes staring pensively into hers as he bent down seizing her lips once again. Trailing a path to her ear she gasped as she felt his hot breath against it.

"I love you so much, bambina." his teeth grazing against the soft skin of her neck. "So much."

Moving back to her awaiting lips he let his gaze linger on the fresh green of her eyes. He couldn't believe that this was life. Everything felt so right for the first time in a long time. He couldn't think of the last time anything felt so meaningful, so poignant.

Her eyes shone in the most tender forms of affection. "My first, my last, my everything." her voice barely a whisper.

Seeing him on the incline she met him halfway dueling for dominance again. His tongue coaxed its way between her lips tasting every orifice of her mouth. Damon began placing butterfly kisses to her neck, then clavicle. Her eyes shut as he traveled lower and lower on the isle of her body.

Soft murmurs of consent streamed across Bonnie's unnerved lips; a coo of approval following the noise soon after. Her eyes still veiled under heavy lids replaying the festivities of the perfect night. The attempt to extend her taut muscles were smoothly thwarted as she was locked in place. Previously calm breaths were beginning to come out as short, sharp pants. The calm in her mind slowly dissipating as the attack on her lower half continued.

"Damon." she gasped abruptly as he nibbled the bud of her flower.

Her back arched off the bed as a moan ripped through her. He stopped his feast long enough to release a satisfying moan of his own, before stretching her already parted legs further. Screwing his tongue deeper into her abyss. He let her off easy when they were just fooling around, but tonight his appetite for her was too unbearable. He wanted it all, and more importantly he wanted _her _to have it all. To _feel _it all.

The rest of her body was gradually catching up with her aroused middle and she slung a hand into his thick mane of uncoiled hair. This wasn't the first time Damon _kissed _her thereand she was sure it wouldn't be the last, but the passion in his ministrations this time surpassed any time before. The force of his suctioning lips made her neatly manicured toes curl and a hiss pass through her clenched teeth. The scream that pierced the air when he nibbled her bud again was quickly swallowed into a kiss.

"La mia bella regazza." Damon panted between the union. His cool breath passing through her mouth and into her lungs in vain, because with him so near she still couldn't breathe.

His tongue returned to her mouth granting her to sample her own essence with every swipe it took against hers. Damon broke the kiss plunging two fingers into her on his descend back down her body. Bonnie threw her head back against the pillows enjoying the sensations he was bringing to her. He was molding her body like a delicate sculpture, compressing her clit like an oyster would a pearl; laying down the pipe like her own personal plumber. When his fingers were drenched with her juices he slid in effortlessly like a key would a lock.

Her breath hitched painfully in her throat causing her to bite her already raw lips. He stared into her eyes not moving a muscle until she met his doting gaze. He was barely in, but he still felt a warning should be in order.

"I'm not gonna lie to you and say this is gonna be easy." he groaned inching more of his length inside he felt her pulsating against him. "If you want me to stop, say the word and its done." she licked her lips giving his shoulders a squeeze. "Say it" he commanded.

"If it gets to be too much I'll tell you to stop." she exhaled quickly.

He kissed her forehead easing another inch into her. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, his thrusts agonizingly slow until he felt her walls yield to accommodate him. Her nails raked across his bare back to balance the pain and pleasure.

She moaned in sync with his strokes burying him closer. His eyes closed at the feel of her legs constricting around his waist pressing him further inside. Picking up the pace he traced his tongue over her nipple eradicating her breath once again, before lavishing the same attention to the other. Her hands now tousling his wet hair. He grunted feeling the wave of her orgasm overtake him, his following soon after.

He collapsed onto her breathing heavily their hearts in a race. Her fingers glided against his slick back delicately. Her eyes fixed to the ceiling, but her mind was floating elsewhere. She felt high. Sex had to be a drug because she wanted more, _needed_ more. So she told him.

"More."

Damon smiled into her neck freezing her with his smoldering gaze. Her lusty glare gaining potency at the feel of his dick hardening within her. Without removing himself he managed to flip her over coercing her onto her knees. Her hands were tangled in the sheets as he delivered what seemed like endless strokes to her back. His salacious tongue tormenting her from the nape of her neck to the curve her ass. She screamed so much she swore she'd be hoarse in the morning. Her knees were shaking of their own accord and she could hear him growl.

Changing their positions one last time he guided the movements of her hips with a grasp of her ass. They were face to face this time; eye to eye. Their expressions open while their inhibitions ran free. Her legs wrapped around his middle as his crossed 'Indian style' beneath her.

Bonnie was awestruck, the only thing to be heard were their intermingling pants. Words no longer needed because they spoke through their stare. After awhile his hands were caressing her back no longer needed to teach. Her lips found his neck suckling gently while she rocked steady.

His eyes closed at the feel of her teeth. An odd sense of possessiveness overcoming his form. She'd thought him worthy of coveting something so precious and he'd make sure no one else felt the ecstasy flooding through him. Tangling their fingers again he cradled her against his chest pulling the covers over their tired bodies. Raising her left hand to his lips he kissed every finger, before sliding off the purity ring fisting it into his hand.

"Mine." he rasped into her ear.

She gulped nodding slowly realizing he wasn't just talking about the ring.

* * *

><p>The sound of crashing waves in the distance eased her beating heart. She had beat the sun up enjoying the cool morning breeze. The dawning sky filled with silver clouds; the morning dew encompassing her with a sense of peace. This was normal. Yep, it was totally normal that after an amazing night with your boyfriend to flee. She groaned allowing her body to recline on the roof of Damon's abode.<p>

"Get a grip Bennett." she scolded sitting upright. So she wasn't a virgin anymore, big whoop. Girls lost their virginity all the time in this day and age.

She sighed resting her head on her knees. If that was true why did she feel so _weird _inside. She twirled the purity ring between her fingers having taken it from his nightstand this morning. As much as she didn't want to admit it she felt some kind of way about not being able to wear it anymore. What would her mother say the next time she saw her and the ring was missing. Did she even care what she would have to say? Her mind was racing with the thought she tried so hard not to entertain.

The thought that maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought.

It had been barely 3 weeks since she and Damon tried again; had it been too soon? If she were honest with herself then the answer was yes. Sure, they ironed out some things in their relationship, but there was still a shit ton more to discuss. She'd be leaving back to Mystic Falls today and within a week he'd be doing press for the Surf-Off and his Sports Illustrated shoot. What if over the course of the year they grew apart. What if he found someone new in his travels? Someone more womanly, more mature. What if she met someone new? Could she let him go if she had to?

Could she be content in the fact that she'd essentially done what she set out to do at the very beginning of summer? She had the summer of her life, the experience of her life, she bagged Damon; and not only that they were in love.

Love, something she never thought she would have.

His declaration flooded back into her mind and she shivered. Maybe the question she should be asking is whether or not if the time came could he let her go. Shaking her head she pulled the leather jacket tighter around her form. She was being ridiculous right now thinking the worst. So he said something last night that kind of freaked her out she was overreacting.

"I was patiently waiting for you to come back to bed, then I remembered that patience isn't one of my virtues." the voice said coming to stand beside her sitting form.

Bonnie continued to survey the world in front of her curling the ring in her fist. "But I think I should get at least 5 brownie points for even attempting a Stefan." he continued.

Finally she turned to face the object of her desire. "I was just getting some air."

Damon hitched an eyebrow. "Getting some air or regretting last night?"

At her silence he filled the space beside her. "What happened to that 'not shutting each other out' agreement you made me sign with blood the other day."

A chuckle escaped her despite herself. "Can I plead the fifth?"

"Can Katherine keep her legs closed?"

Again she snickered despite herself. "Damon." she reprimanded with a glare.

Once you got pass her snooty exterior and haughty personality the brunette wasn't that bad. If Elena wasn't her best friend and highly uncomfortable around the girl who bared a striking resemblance to her Bonnie wouldn't mind being casual friends. Though, in her honest opinion they didn't look that much alike.

He shrugged stabbing her with his metallic eyes. "What's going on in that mind of yours? Do you really regret what we did?" he tried to remain mutual, but she could tell the question wore at him.

"I just don't want you to look at me different or lose respect for me now that we've finally took this step."

"I should be the one worried about that not you. If you can still say you love me after seeing every skeleton that has moon walked out of my closet then I can assure you that respect isn't even strong enough to describe what I have for you."

She sighed in relief. One thing off the list could be crossed off, he didn't think she was some loose floozy.

"And you can still wear your ring bambina, just because you gave me your virginity doesn't mean you have to ditch the only thing that connects you to your mother."

Her eyes lowered at that. Maybe that was the weird feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach. The loss of the only thing she felt gave her that connection to Abby. Squeezing her fist tighter she nodded.

"What now." she exhaled. "What happens to us now?"

The melancholy her eyes were showing threatened to pierce his own care-free façade, so he glanced ahead. "Hmm, I was thinking lots of sexting, phone sex, skype sex, real sex, naked pics—"

She swatted his shoulder. "Be serious!"

"I am." he laughed pulling her into his lap. "What do you think is going to happen? I'll travel to Cali and find a Katy Perry?" he chuckled then tightened his lips when she said nothing. "You think that?"

"I don't know what to think Damon. Nine months is a long time, people can change, _feelings _can change."

He took the tip of his finger to her face so she could see his eyes. "That may be true for people of the fickle nature, but I can tell you now that I can't see myself living a life without you in it. If I could wait 3 years for a girl who loved me and my best friend I can happily wait 9 months for the love of my life."

Bonnie's face was wet with tears she didn't know were brimming in her eyes. Damon cupped her cheeks touching her nose against his. "I love you and I'll say it every second of everyday until you get it through your hard head that you're not going anywhere away from here." he smiled pointing to his heart.

"I love you too." she whispered with a watery smile.

"Okay so lets get back into bed and when the sunrises I'll feed you." he said innocently helping her up. "then you can feed me." he smirked wriggling his brows.

She shook her head crinkling her nose. "You're so nasty."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're actually leaving this old caddy shack." Elijah spoke watching his little brother trifle through all the things he'd accumulated over the years.<p>

Klaus paused his movements tossing a glance Elijah's way. "You know what they say brother. A man's gotta grow up one day." then resumed throwing miscellaneous items into a suitcase.

"I concur but are you sure you're ready to take this step Niklaus." he asked clasping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh Elijah do my ears deceive me or are you trying to get our dear old brother to change his mind." Kol popped in dropping his keys.

"And why aren't you at the airbase?" Elijah asked his little brother.

Kol's eyes danced with amusement. "It seems Nik has one more person to bid ado to."

"And your tone continues to imply you know more then you're saying baby brother." Elijah blinked as Klaus grinned like the cat who ate the canary. "Do share." he finished.

After a cute chuckle he decided spill. "Apparently our dear Bonnie wanted a word with Nik, so he promptly changed our departure to a later time."

"Is that so?" Elijah asked with raised brows.

"Unfortunately." Kol mumbled taking a mug of tea.

"Envy isn't becoming young Kolton." Klaus spoke.

"Why should I be jealous? I've already kissed her." he sing-songed. "Multiple times."

Elijah shook his head disapprovingly. "Don't do anything foolish Niklaus, she's just a girl."

The dimpled grin never left Klaus' face, as he held a hand to his chest in offense. "Well I'd never."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Damon woke up with the most excruciating morning wood he felt in his life. His lip quirked up remembering the festivities of the night before. This time his problem could be solved and not with a cold shower. Stretching out his arms to grasp his love he caught thin air. Steel blues flashed open seeing the empty space beside him. His eyes narrowing around the room noticing her purse was gone and his keys. Deciding not to panic he peeled himself out of bed and pulled on his boxers. The roof was one thing, but his car was a whole different story.<p>

His little bird loved to fly didn't she?

Grabbing his phone from the nightstand he dialed her number only to get the voicemail. "Bonnie, I know you probably think this is cute, but you know big papa's car is a no-no." he began taking the stares two at a time. "But if you—"

His sentence was cut short at the sight of a full breakfast set on the table and a bashful Bonnie waiting for him. "Good morning." she peeped rising from her chair.

His eyes moved from the table to her beautiful figure still clothed in his button down. Her hair messy and ruffled, but he'd swear he never seen such a picturesque sight. If he was a painter he'd paint her right now, but that was more of Klaus' thing. "Morning." he croaked unable to find his voice.

The burgundy of her cheeks deepened and she bit her lip. "It's no Italian feast, but I promise it's good." she smiled connecting their hands and tugging him to the table.

He sat aside her looking at the assortment of scrambled eggs, turkey sausage, broiled toast, and orange juice. He'd never had someone cook for him before, if he was a girl he'd probably cry.

At his silence Bonnie cleared her throat unsure. "I was gonna do French toast but I forgot the milk." she informed.

"Its perfect." he interrupted looking straight at her. "Thank you."

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas parade at the sated look on Damon's face once he was done. Bonnie wasn't a Rachel Ray, hell she was barely a semi homemade with Sandra Lee, but she could throw down a breakfast and brunch.

"I feel 20 lbs heavier." he complained leaning back into the chair.

Abandoning her chair she straddled him. "I like a man with a little _meat _on his bones." she purred kissing his ear successfully making his dick jump.

"I was supposed to leave an hour ago, but I wanted to do something special for you." she told him drawing a line down his jaw.

"Your father already called three times I'm sure a sheriff will be at my door any moment now."

Rolling her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess I should be going then..." she pouted. "Into that big shower all alone with no one to wash my back."

Crystal eyes widened and they were out of the chair and halfway up the stairs in an instant. The type of speed he was using reminded her of those vampires off that stupid show on CW. She laughed when they reached the shower fit for a king.

* * *

><p>Carmela sat serenely in the sitting room, feet tucked under sifting through her fourth photo album. She was allowed a couple free days in her 6 month tenure with her agency and decided to come home. Damon was still being distant with her, but she had enjoyed her time with Stefan. It was rare that only the two of them got a chance to hangout. With Giuseppe not returning home until late last night the two had ordered take out and watched old movies. Something they hadn't done in years, her heart smiled as she remembered his laughing face. He'd been so somber the last few months that it was good to see him smiling again.<p>

Focusing back on the task at hand her eyes filled with mirth at the picture in front of her. A six year old Mia was smiling in a tub with a three year old Damon, and a barely year old Stefan. Her fingers grazed the photo it was such a sparkle in their eyes back then. Giuseppe had taken this picture telling her how one day they'd wish for these moments back, and boy was he right.

Life then seemed so much simpler. The jewelry store was booming and they had just moved from the family home in Mystic Falls into a place of their own to raise their kids. Damon's piercing blue eyes were smiling at the camera, at Giuseppe. It was one of few moments where you could see genuine warmth and affection between the two. Closing the book she lounged in the expensive loveseat wondering where it all went wrong.

Was it when Giuseppe started taking out his frustration with work out on her and the kids? Was it when the affairs started? When they separated for that time many years ago? Should they had of _stayed _separated?

She always wanted the kids to have what she didn't; a stable family structure but it turned out to be anything but. Mia was a teenaged mother looking for love in all the wrong places. Her darling Damon had a record before he even turned 18, and Stefan her sweet Stefan. She sighed thinking about her youngest child; her baby boy. He was always different from the other two.

Mia was fiery and unbound always going after what she wanted, a daddy's girl spoiled to the fullest. Damon wasn't much different, but where Mia held a sense of entitlement to any and everything, Damon did not. He had a tough exterior with a bad temper, but on the inside he'd be breaking and unable to show his emotions he'd lash out. Stefan, he was a people pleaser, he could only love himself if he was making his loved ones happy.

Running a tired hand through her hair she sat the album on the stack of others looking to the ceiling. Something was going on with her son; something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Their conversation in his room last night felt off. He seemed antsy and unfocused, and entirely too compliant. Carmela knew all about Mia and Damon dabbling in drugs with the Mikaelson's and Emily. There was that time a few years ago where the kids were caught with several substances by the police. In the end Damon had taken the fall for it and she never questioned it.

Looking back, maybe she should have.

Rising from the couch she ambled her way to the stairs ascending them in a leisurely way. Each step she took she felt her heart fall deeper and deeper into her stomach. She prayed for an alternative, but a mother's intuition was never wrong. Especially a mother that went through this in a part of her life she kept locked away.

She reached Stefan's door knocking lightly two times. What if they were Stefan's she thought turning the knob. It wouldn't be out of character for Damon to protect Stefan, but Stefan always seemed to stay away from that scene.

"Stefano?" she called eyeing the disorderly room.

Sauntering to the closed bathroom door she knocked again. "Bambino, you in here?" pushing the door open she gasped at the scene before her. Tears prickling her olive eyes,

"Giuseppe!"

* * *

><p>"Do you have to leave today?" Damon glowered along Bonnie's lips backing her against the front door. Hands sliding up the shirt she spent ten minutes trying to get on.<p>

"My dad already called five times." she smiled almost mirroring his words from earlier.

"Fuck your dad." he groaned returning to her bowed lips as his phone rang again.

Turning the knob she broke the kiss with sad eyes. "I miss you already." she breathed rubbing her nose against his.

"So that's a no." he frowned.

She sighed. "That's a no."

With much distraction she had managed to get Damon to cooperate long enough to help her pack the car up. He tried his damnedest to get her to stay the rest of the weekend, but her father was already pissed that she hadn't returned the day before with her friends. Looking at him now she almost wished she could stay here forever with him.

"God, I don't want you to go." his voice broke into her mind.

"I'll be back before you know it." her voice threatening tears.

Damon enveloped her in his arms again burying his face in her hair. He wanted to cement this into his memory. Her smell, her smile, her curves.

"Tell me you love me." he breathed into her ear.

"I love you." she muffled out.

"Tell me you'll think of me as much as I'll be thinking of you."

"I will." she sniffled.

"Tell me its my pussy."

"Its yo—Damon!"

She felt him chuckle. "Kidding."

"You were not." she grinned hitting his chest.

"Call me as soon as you get in." he ordered adorning her lips with one last kiss.

"I will."

She reluctantly walked out the open door stopping every few steps glancing back to him. The elevator dinged signaling its arrival and she could feel the emotion rising in her throat. She didn't know how she was going to make nine months without him. He didn't tear his eyes away from her until the doors closed and he fought the urge to drag her ass back into his lair.

Closing the door he rested against it getting his bearings back. He couldn't possibly be this weak over this slip of a girl. A knock came to his door and he quickly became irritated. He couldn't even have five minutes of peace to sulk over his boo.

Snatching the door open he was pounced on by said boo as she swallowed his snarl into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her branding his lips to hers in equal fervor. She pulled away planting her feet to the ground which was probably for the best. He was two seconds away from yanking her clothes off.

"You're teasing me bambina." he whined pecking her lips once more.

"I'm sorry." she panted "I just had to do that."

Kissing him once more she was out the door. This time for good.

Not even ten minutes later Damon was in his room debating on returning his mom's phone call when the banging of his door sounded throughout the penthouse. A mischievous grin played on his lips. "You might as well just transfer here it would make both of us a helluva lot happier." he trailed hanging up the phone as the beating got harder.

"I'm coming." he hollered strolling over to the front door. "I —"

His words fizzled on his suddenly dry tongue as he eyes met that of the sheriff's. "Sheriff Hines." the way his voice said that made him seem guilty of a crime he hadn't yet found out about.

"Mr. Salvatore we've finally caught up with you." the older man smiled fiddling with a large envelope in his hand. "I must say its been a task in its own."

Straightening up Damon cleared his throat. "What's this all about sir?" he asked recounting any and every thing he'd done over the past few weeks that could revoke his probation.

"Damon Salvatore you've been served."

* * *

><p>Her palms began to itch the more the distance between her and the man in front of her dissipated. She didn't know why she felt so compelled to say bye to him, but she couldn't step foot out of V.B. without seeing him first. Clearing the frog out her throat she reached out touching his elbow.<p>

He met her eyes just as she came up beside him. "I'm almost thought you'd stood me up."

Bonnie shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "It was hard saying bye to Damon." she puffed. "I miss him already."

He smiled faintly. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

She took this moment to dissect his features. She could she the discoloration around his eye which was almost similar to Damon's. Shaking her head she sighed. As much fun they had this summer it was equally un-fun at times. Was un-fun even a word?

"Angel?" Klaus questioned seeing the faraway look in her eye.

"Hmm?" Bonnie responded then blinked in consciousness. "Sorry, I just wanted to apologize for Damon the other day. I feel like it's my fault."

The Englishman shooed away her concern. "Damon and I have done worst and survived worse." he shrugged. "I don't blame him, if the situation were reversed we'd probably still be fighting."

She bit her lip fumbling with her fingers. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what darling?" his eyes showing innocence on the surface.

_Say those little things that make my heart palpitate. _"Talk like you care for me deeper than you do."

Breaking his gaze from the crashing waves of the ocean he stared at her full on. "I've made it no secret I fancy you, Bonnie you've known that from the start."

And he was right, she had known longer than she liked; and now that he'd said it out loud she could no longer deny it. It didn't make the conversation anymore awkward.

"I know you don't return my feelings of affection, love." he chuckled. "Stop looking so scared."

She laughed at that. Leave it to Klaus to disengage a ticking time bomb. "You know I'll miss you too." she disclosed arming him with a smile.

"As I will you." he returned pulling her into a hug.

"See you later, Niklaus." she spoke in her best Elijah voice.

"Hopefully sooner little bird." he smirked.

She squeezed his hand gently then lifted on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Only he had expected it—well hoped for it—and turned his head at the last moment meeting her lips head on with his. Her eyes widened but her lips lingered five more seconds before he broke this kiss. Cheshire cat grin indebted on his face. His cheeks ruddy as hers.

"I'm so sorry." Her hand flew to her mouth trying to dim the burning of her lips. Taking the hand covering her mouth he pressed his lips against it.

"I take it as a gift." he continued to grin only feeling mildly guilty of his action. "Accidents happen."

She nodded afraid to move because her equilibrium was still slightly off with shock.

"Goodbye Bonnie."

"Bye Klaus." she whispered to his retreating form.

* * *

><p>Damon slammed the door to his room crushing the subpoena in his hand. How dare his father sue him. If this got out or he was found guilty he could say bye, bye to his Sport's Illustrated spread. He could say bye, bye to freedom as well because he was sure his probation would be revoked for this shit.<p>

"Son of a bitch." he cursed throwing the envelope across the room.

He'd be forced to stay in Virginia and miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity. It was rare he accomplished anything he set out to finish. He knew it was a mistake that he'd found love and achieved a dream all in one summer. The universe was never kind to Damon Salvatore and he didn't know how he forgot that.

Damon's phone began to vibrate again and he wasn't surprised it was his mother. She'd been ringing him all day and this was probably why. She would just try to tell him to calm down and rationalize the whole situation and as much as he loved his mother he wasn't in the mood for it. Besides, he was still upset with her for not divorcing his conniving father after the latest fiasco. Hitting ignore he tossed the phone on his bed only for it to ring again.

Thinking it might be Bonnie he retrieved it only to see the bane of his existence calling again. He snorted so hard he nearly choked. There was no way in hell he wanted to talk to him. Letting it go to voicemail he received a text from Stefan. **Call Me,** was all it read and after a moments hesitation he did.

He hadn't forgot about the Luau and Stefan being zonked out from the nose candy he just couldn't seem to pry his self away from. The longer the phone rung the more disappointment he felt. His brother had most likely gotten himself in some kind of trouble. His thoughts were cut short when the line picked up.

"Damon Francesco Salvatore." was all he could make out before his father's booming voice transformed into a slew of Italian expletives. And the fact that his father was talking so damn fast and loud, not allowing him to get a word in edgewise was pissing him off more.

"Stefano…raggiungere l'ospedale ora." Giuseppe barked.

"Wait, what?" Damon spluttered putting the phone back to his ear. "What's wrong with Stefan.

He could hear his mother saying something in the background before breaking down into cry. "Just get here." his father repeated before the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Damon's feet couldn't carry him fast enough into the trauma unit of the hospital. He nearly tripped twice as he pushed past people and patients alike until he viewed the dark waves of his mother's hair.<p>

"Mamma." he wheezed out of breath pulling the woman into his arms. "What happened to him?"

He released her awaiting an answer but all he got were her labored breaths and puffy red eyes. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he spun on his heel meeting eyes that matched his own. The color rich with unshed tears and promises of words that would change everything.

"Son." he spoke softly yet still bearing that stern unfeeling edge his voice always did.

Damon could feel the tears threatening to overcast his eyes. His head began shaking on its own accord. "Don't say it." he cracked with too much emotion.

"Stefan—"

"Don't you dare fucking say it." he harshed ripping away from the man's grasp.

"He overdosed, Damon."

"I said don't say it!" he yelled the tears screaming for a release. He could feel his body imploding on its self.

The dams of his eyes didn't explode until he was pulled into a strong embraced. This was the first time in his life that he could remember ever being this close to his father. The first time he ever felt it was okay to show emotion to the statue in front of him, and as he continued to scream and yell that it was his fault his father consoled him for the first time in his life. When his eyes met the familiar blues of Giuseppe's it wasn't just the color that mirrored his own that caught him.

It was the tears falling from them that caught him as well.

* * *

><p>She was about thirty minutes away from home when she'd gotten the call. By the end of it she was on her way back to Virginia Beach calling to let her best friend know what happened. Putting the car in park she jumped out of it not even bothering to lock the doors. Noticing the dark silhouette of a person she thanked the God above and exhaled.<p>

She wished she could say she was a hundred percent that he would be here, but the closer she got to her destination the more doubt crept into her being.

He heard the creep of her steps on the old rotting would, but he continued to stare ahead at the calmness of the waters. Feeling her body coat him in heat he relaxed when her head fell unto his shoulder and her arms encircled his waist. They sat in comfortable silence watching as the sun slid down the gray sky.

"My mother called you?" he asked lowly.

It took Bonnie a minute to realize that he actually spoke before nodding. "She's worried about you." she said at last. "They both are."

"I just needed some air." he said resting his head on hers, squeezing her hand. "It was like I couldn't breathe in there."

"It's okay, Damon."

His body left hers so fast that she nearly lost balance. He was up and pacing the width of the dock erratically making her nervous that he'd fall in. "This is all my fault." he was saying. "I should have never covered up for him, I should have told someone. I—"

Her grip around his wrist stopped his travels and he was in her arms. He was on his knees clinging to her like his last lifetime. It took everything in him not to breakdown again in front of her, but he'd cried himself out today. "You were doing what anyone would do for someone they loved, Damon. You were protecting him like you always have since you were little."

"I hate him." he said softly. "I hate him for making us go through this. For making me go through this. How could he be so stupid."

"You don't mean that." she assured running her hands soothingly through his hair. "You're scared, but its all going to be okay. You guys are gonna get through this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm sure of you."

The fell back into silence and eventually returned to their posts at the dock of the bay. Kicking their feet into the sea.

"It's all gonna be alright." she voiced again. Praying that her words were true.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm not gonna lie I didn't proofread this chapter at all. I'm gonna do it tomorrow when I get some free time. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and next chapter will be the epilogue and i'm leaving the fate of a sequel in you guy's hands. Klaus is a sneaky bastard huh? What about Bonnie's worries about their first time was she overreacting? And what happened with Stefan? Reviews are love xoxo<strong>


	25. Operation: What Now

*You guys already know I don't own TVD, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Inspired by Gidget.*

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER BUT A NEW ONE IS IN THE WORKS =)**

A/N: So this is like the Epilogue of part one and the Prologue of part two. This next half will be drastically different from the first. It will get a little heavy towards the middle and drenched in drama but hey its all in good fun lol. Thanks for sticking with me so long and I hope someone enjoys thisJ

**Operation: What Now?**

**Nine months later..**

Dainty hands eased over invisible wrinkles while sea-green eyes bored into the floor length mirror dissecting the navy jumper hugging her curves. With a slightly bent knee she twisted at the waist deciding it may look better at a different angle, only to find out it didn't. Sighing she spun to the abnormally silent creature on her bed.

"What do you think about this one Beks?" she voiced bemused looking over her shoulder.

The blonde in question tore her eyes away from the juicy gossip (via _Seventeen Magazine_)to offer her expertise to her morbidly misguided best friend. At least when it came to fashion that is. Her and Caroline fondly referred to Bonnie as "stylistically challenged" as far as what's "in" goes.

Pursing her plump lips Rebekah softened the blow with a prompt "It's…cute." smiling wryly.

Another exasperated sigh left Bonnie's crooked pout. "I don't want to 'be cute'" she said with air quotes. "Cute is for little adorable puppies. I'm 18 with a freaking top model boyfriend I wanna be hot. I have to be _smoking_." she said stretching her eyebrows.

She'd be lying if she said that Damon being in the spotlight didn't make her a little self-conscious. Here he was this twenty-two year old man that could have any girl in the world. That probably had every girl in the world throwing their panties at him, so whenever they saw each other she tried to sex it up a bit. As dumb as that sounded.

Coming back to the now she continued. "And you're supposed to be helping me not ogling Jared Leto."

"But he's oh so darling." she smiled dreamily earning another glare from Bonnie. "Okay fine, if hot is what you're after, love I'd suggest ditching the jumper and that hideous ponytail along with it." she shooed, her lips curled in disdain.

Her eyes traveled back down to the red carpet picture of Jared Leto with Lupita Nyong'o and she swooned. It was something about guys with long hair that stirred something within her. It was barbaric and those piercing blue eyes did nothing to settle her exploding ovaries.

"Rebekah!" she heard her friend call.

"Hmm." she hummed flipping the page trailing her eyes back towards Bonnie pleased to see the ponytail gone and her long hair flowing down her back in a delicate wave.

Attention to the mirror with each hand planted into her hair she repeated her previous statement. "I said what about that little black dress I found when we dropped in H&M last week?" turning her head to and fro she decided her hair was boring.

Blue eyes lit up like a light bulb. "Now you're talking like you have best friends named Rebekah and Caroline." she smiled. "Although, I'm the greater of the two as you know."

Rolling her eyes past that account she trotted back to her closet for the fifth time. "Is it weird that I'm nervous about seeing him tonight? I know it hasn't been years or anything, but it feels like it." she huffed pulling off one dress in favor of another.

"Yes it's weird, it isn't like you haven't seen him at all. You two FaceTime and Skype so much it's like you never left V.B."

Crimson tinted Bonnie's cheeks as she plugged in her flat iron. "We do not!" she argued. "We haven't talked all day."

"Today." she said drolly. "Such a feat."

"Whatever when you're in love you'll understand." she cringed when the last syllable passed her lips. "Sorry."

Rebekah's love life wasn't nearly as successful as her senior year. She ended up breaking up with Jeremy the following week after they got home to pursue a relationship with Matt; only to be heartbroken when he left her for some older woman from Bulgaria. Like really, the lady was probably fat with hairy armpits and a mustache they'd ascertained; but either way Matt was in love with a Nadia Petrova.

Damon also found it suitable to share with Bonnie how all the guys had nicknamed her "Vintage Vagina." Of course Bonnie never mentioned that, and when she went on to ask Damon what the guys called her he promptly got quiet before the line died. SO, it was safe to say that topic never came up again.

Rebekah finally turned her head back to her magazine. "Perhaps I will, but I know one thing I wouldn't want my lover to be obsessed with me like Demon is with you." she quipped.

"He is not obsessed with me." Bonnie refuted angrily walking to her bed. "And can we dead that nickname please…it's creepy."

"He bought you a phone just for the two of you to communicate with." she brazened sitting up. "And _he's c_reepy."

Bonnie looked at her incredulously. "It was a gift, a sweet one at that, and really cut it out."

"It was just another way to keep you under his thumb to make sure you're his faithful little _bambina." _Rebekah sneered. "While he's traveling the world doing God knows what, Bonnie. Do you honestly think he's being an angel over there?"

Somewhere during the spiel Rebekah had abandoned her position on the bed and was in Bonnie's personal space. The two girls glared at each other a tick hammering in Bonnie's jaw; a line drawn in Rebekah's lips. The conversation went left real fast and unfortunately neither girl knew how to step back behind the line.

Bonnie wouldn't say that out of her core group of friends she was closest to Rebekah. She would give that position to her cousin Melissa. But she loved each one of her friends because they each brought a different something that made her whole. Like when she needed compassion she'd go to Elena, if she needed a pep talk she'd go to Caroline, Melissa was her closest family so she knew everything, and when she needed a good wake up call she knew she could go to Rebekah without a doubt. Sadly, this wasn't one of those times and she felt her friend was out of line with what she said about Damon.

He was many things but controlling was not one of them. Reading between the lines she knew that was what the blonde was getting at. There was a difference between about being passionately in love and controlling. He also wasn't a cheater, besides the Emily debacle he never stepped out on her and never would. Rebekah was never shy to voice her dislike for Damon citing he was nowhere near her brand of quality, but enough was enough. She wouldn't spazz out because she felt that Rebekah was only returning what she dished. She hit a sore spot and she was sorry she did.

"Wow." Bonnie blinked. "Tell me how you really feel." she continued in a humorless laugh.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm just trying to look out for you. He just isn't trustworthy Bonnie." the blonde shrugged.

"Green really isn't your color." Bonnie retorted turning back to the mirror. "Thank you for helping me with my outfit and keeping me company, but I think we should part ways before we continue to say things we don't mean."

Feeling the annoying sensation of guilt Rebekah moved to follow the brunette, but ultimately ended up flying down the stairs. Their pride was one of the many similar traits they shared. Along with being headstrong and hardheaded.

At the sound of her message alert Bonnie felt the butterflies flitting around in her stomach. Dropping the flat iron she paced her steps picking up her phone from her nightstand. She frowned seeing it was another picture message from Caroline of another handbag she'd bought in Milan. She shook her head unable to fight the smile any longer; she knew the bubbly blonde was having the time of her life in London and was probably dreading her return home.

Caroline had been in the country of love for the last couple of months as part of the Language Department's foreign exchange project. She had been one of the chosen eight to be selected to be a part of the study abroad team from her honors French V class to the chagrin of Elena who had been hoping for the chance. It would be another two long weeks before she saw her bestie and she couldn't wait.

After shooting off a quick reply message she unplugged the curlers and stared at her iPhone 5S willing the high tech device to ring "Yonce'" alerting her to her honey's call. After a solid five minutes of Jedi mind tricking nothing happened. Licking her lips she began rubbing her hands on her thighs, it wasn't like Damon to be late and not tell her. Just when she had decided to take the plunge and call him the wanted ringtone sounded the room.

"Hey." she picked up after the first ring then cursed. She didn't want to seem so anxious, but pride be damned she missed him. "Where are you?"

She heard his chuckle and flushed. "Sorry I'm not used to you answering this soon, I know how you love the 'Yonce' all on his mouth like liquor,' part." and she could almost see his smile.

"Well I love you more, where are you?" she pushed.

At his sigh she knew she wasn't going to like the words that would soon follow. "It seems like I won't be able to make it there today after all, Bambina."

He had a day layover in Virginia because of a technicality with his passport, and tomorrow afternoon he'd be on a plane to Rome. This was supposed to be their day, but like always something always came up. Reclining until her back hit the mattress she closed her eyes. "You're canceling on me…again."

The disappointment in her voice nearly made him say fuck his parents. "I'm sorry it just so happens that I'm summoned to this family thing. I said no, but my mom wasn't having it. You know its been 9 months to the day of— "

"Stefan." she nodded feeling guilty for even attempting to make him feel bad.

Since that day nine months ago the Salvatores had made an effort to get their family back on track. She guessed that was the wake up call Mr. Salvatore needed to put his family first and work on his relationships with his children and wife. So far, according to Damon, things were on the up and up. Well as much as they could be between everyone and he was glad his father withdrew the assault and battery case he drudged up against him.

"Yea." she heard him say lowly interrupting her thoughts. "I know how much you were looking forward to us getting to spend the day together while I'm in town— "

"You don't have to make excuses, Damon." she interrupted. "Or explain, be with your family, they need you."

"I'm sorry." he said again. "I was really looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too." she agreed holding in disappointed tears.

"Rain check?" he offered.

"Do you even have to ask?" she chuckled sadly.

He smirked hearing her laugh filter through his ears. "You're my sun, Bambina."

"And you Mr. Salvatore are my moon." she returned a small smile stretching across her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too and we're Skyping later so wear nothing, but that lipstick I like." his voice had taken a deeper octave and she felt her body heating up.

"Whatever you want." she managed to squeak out.

A knock at her door broke the spell and she cleared her throat. "I gotta go someone is beating down my door."

"Alright be careful babe." she heard before hanging up.

Her phone was vibrating again and she didn't need to see the caller I.D. to know it was Damon. More than likely to scold her on "the rules of proper phone etiquette," and how hanging up without saying goodbye is the rudest thing she could ever do to him; aside of rationing her goodies. Choosing to answer the door instead her eyes widened in surprise at her visitor.

"Marcel?" she asked shocked to see her classmate on her stoop.

* * *

><p>"I hate it when she does that." Damon whined sliding his phone back into his back pocket. Like, seriously was the word 'bye' that hard to say. Remembering he wasn't alone he turned to the softly snickering brunette.<p>

"The hell you laughing at?" he asked snidely though his eyes bored her with curiosity.

Waving her hands in surrender she stifled her laughter. "Oh, nothing its just funny how you get like a little puppy around Bonnie, but you're a pit bull around everyone else." she discerned "Its…cute."

The scowl on his face begged to differ. There was nothing _cute _about him, and the sooner she realized that the better she'd be. Sure they may have gotten a little closer over the year because of their connection with Stefan, but he still didn't like her. That much.

"That's because Bonnie is the only thing that matters to me." he said matter of factly grabbing the keys to his car.

Elena nodded noting her mistake in alluding to the fact, that under that hard demeanor held a soft heart. She just found it so interesting that a person would go out of their way to prove how much they didn't care; when in the end they were the ones who cared the most. That was a trait they could relate on, because it was no secret that her compassion was her downfall. Though unlike Damon she didn't try to cover it with lies she embraced it. So yeah she found the older Salvatore interesting in a lot of ways, specifically his relationship with Stefan. Her mouth down turned as she thought about what they were going to do.

"You ready Doppelganger?" he asked juggling the keys in her face, to get her attention.

With a sigh she ran a shaky a hand through her long locks. She would probably never be ready to face this reality, but it was long overdue. Despite her fears and _his _protests she was finally going to see Stefan. They were finally going to be able to move on.

* * *

><p>Out of all the people she knew he would be the last she'd guess to be at her door. They didn't particularly get along. He flustered her nerves all year thinking his good looks would gain him the world and that pissed her off. They spent the whole year trading barbs that he eventually elevated to flirts. Standing in front of him made her feel naked. It didn't help matters that he was taking a lazy tour of her person with those deep charcoal eyes that could light a nun aflame. Her hands pulled on the hem of the dress at his voyage back down her body.<p>

Finally remembering his sense he spoke coyly. "Hey, I know its kind of random for me to show up here, but I just wanted to return your pencil."

Bonnie's eyes traveled down to meet the object he was holding out then back to his face. "You came all the way here to return a pencil?" he nodded. "You do realize today was the last day of school, right?" his head bobbed again and her eyes narrowed marginally. "Thanks." she mumbled stepping back to close the door.

She took two steps before she realized she hadn't lent the boy a pencil to begin with. When she wrenched the door back open he was still there, hands in pocket with a panty dropping smirk on his lips.

Bonnie folded her arms trying to figure out his angle coming up short. "I never lent you a pencil."

"I know I just wanted to see your reaction." he laughed.

"Do I amuse you, Marcel?" she edged out in annoyance. "Am I a clown?"

She really didn't have time for this. After her fight with Rebekah and her cancelled night all she wanted was to crash onto her bed with a bucket of rocky road. Never mind the fact it was only 5:30 pm.

"You do a lot of things to me Bonnie, but how about I do something for you." he said silkily stepping into the frame.

She nearly catapulted out of her skin. "I'm sorry Marcel, but I have a _man, _and he takes care of me just fine— "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." he interrupted laughing. Hard. "Slow down the walk to the alter Bon-Bon, I just wanted to invite you personally to my end of school party, but" his eyes ventured down her curves again, pausing at the peak of flesh peeking under her breasts. "Seeing how you're dressed I guess you already got the memo." he smiled approvingly.

Crossing her arms she pointed her chin. "Actually, I had other plans— "

"Which now works in my favor." he interjected again.

"You know its really rude to interrupt people." she pointed.

To her dismay his smile never left his keen features. "Come on, Bonnie everyone will be there. You said yourself you _had _plans which seeing you used a past tense means that you're free tonight." Sliding a paper out of his back pocket he slid it to her. "Here's the flyer with the address and time. It's Friday, you don't have a job, and damn sure don't have shit to do." she sneered, he grinned harder. "Every ball needs a Belle." and with that parting connotation he was down the driveway and in his car.

_Every ball needs a Belle._

Maybe she could humor him, no use in wasting a good outfit. Looking over the flyer she had about three hours until the shindig started. That gave her three hours to decide and maybe convince Melissa and Diana to come since Rebekah was out.

* * *

><p>His body fidgeted against the cotton mattress of the twin bed. Elbows braced on his knees, legs two feet apart, and his head nestled atop the steeple of his hands. Today was the day; in less than 24 hours he'd be thrown back into the thick of the world. Freedom was literally at his fingertips and he was equally excited and anxious about it. Today was the first day of the rest of his life; all he had to do was get through this last therapy session. The last session that would include all the people he loved and cared about.<p>

With the light shaking of the knob bluish-green eyes darted to the door of the room he called home for the past nine months.

"Stefan your family is here." Dr. Fell announced with a warm smile to the man she'd grown to know in his tenure here.

Stefan was easily one of her favorite patients in Brookhaven's Outreach and Rehabilitation Center and she would surely miss him. Eyeing him now took her back to that warm day in August when he strolled into the facility looking every bit of the meek lamb he was; very standoffish. She had been assigned to get him back on the straight and narrow having been familiar with the Salvatore family for quite sometime, and easily accepted the task. The first few months had been rough laced with him refusing group therapy, violent outbursts, and rages. All typical behavior during the "withdrawal period" for an addict, but slowly and surely around month four he began to come around. Showing the gentle and sweet Stefan she'd heard so much about.

"Are they already inside the class?" he asked with a small gulp in no hurry to meet the disappointed eyes of his family. The disappointment he was sure was lining Giuseppe's eyes.

He had refused visitors during his duration at the rehabilitation center. Partly out of embarrassment and partly out of anger. He hadn't wanted to come here, he didn't need it before to break his habit so he didn't think he needed it now. It wasn't until midway through that he realized how dire it was he stayed here; and if he were honest he wasn't sure he was ready to leave. The thought of leaving these four walls that had become a safe haven for him made sweat pepper his hairline and pool in the pits of his arms. He had half a mind to sabotage this whole thing and if it weren't for him missing his loved ones he would. Then again was love ever enough? From what he saw growing up it never seemed it was.

"Yep, everyone was is waiting for your grand entrance." she joked but at the sunken look on his face she realized her mistake.

Stepping from the door and closing the distance between her eyes met his. "You can do this Stefan. There's no need to be afraid you're stronger now and have the tools to fight the urges. It will be a long road I wont sugarcoat that, but I believe in you Stefan." she took his hands in hers; and when his eyes finally met hers she offered that soft, warm smile he'd grown accustomed to seeing. The one he was quite frankly going to miss. "Now you have to believe in yourself, because we all do."

"Meredith?"

Two sets of eyes went to the door to see Dr. Wes Maxfield, clipboard in hand scribbling something down. Dr. Fell gave Stefan's hands one last squeeze before releasing them. Clearing her throat she rose to her feet thanking her lucky stars that Wes was too interested in his chart to notice how her previous position could have been misconstrued into something inappropriate. Her hands smoothed over her skirt. "Yes Dr. Maxfield?"

"Is our patient ready to go?"

She rolled her eyes biting her tongue at his impersonal term. For him the people in the center were nothing more than lab rats to test his new drugs and theories on— you know for science; but for her and many of the other doctors they were family. Family who deserved to be spoken to as such and by name.

"Almost." she smiled tightly walking to the door.

Deciding to dignify her with a look he tucked the clipboard under his arm and smiled. "Well lets get this show on the road." he said cheerfully turning on his heel to leave.

At his departure she turned back to Stefan. "As cliché as it is facing your fears will make them disappear."

A hint of a smile played on his pale lips and she couldn't help but return it. "Should I tell them you're on your way?" she asked for clarification.

Stefan stood from the bed and took a deep breath. "I'd feel better if we walked in together."

"Shall we?" she smiled again holding out her hand.

Taking her palm in his they began their trek down the long corridor. "Thank you." he said into the calm. "For everything."

His hand felt the familiar pressure of her squeeze. "It's my job, Stefan and times like this make it all worth it."

And he hoped more than anything it all would be.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe she actually came to the party. More so, she couldn't believe she actually came without trying to reconcile with Rebekah who she examined chatting animatedly with one of their classmates Hayley. A frown marred her face and she struggled with if she should approach the blonde or not. A party wasn't necessarily the appropriate place to have meaningful conversations, but this was Rebekah.<p>

"Hey I'm gonna go say hi to Rebekah okay?" she yelled over the loud music into Melissa's ear.

"Are you sure she'll be inviting?" her cousin threw back eyebrow raised.

Bonnie wasn't sure but she didn't like being at odds with her friends. "I don't know, but its worth a try."

Melissa gave her a thumbs up and a smile, and Bonnie soon found herself weaving through bumping bodies to reach the refreshment table.

If she could sense her, Rebekah's eyes darted to hers and for a moment Bonnie almost drew back. That was until the blonde gave her a small smile.

"Hey." Bonnie spoke up first her fingers entangled behind her back.

"Hey." Rebekah peeped back feeling awkward around her friend for the first time in forever.

Not a minute later they were both spluttering out apologies simultaneously. After sobering from the bout of laughter that ensued Rebekah passed Bonnie a cup of punch that had undoubtedly been spiked before speaking again.

"No I'm sorry. I was out of line earlier and what you said to me in no way compared to what I said to you. I'm happy that you're happy and in love, and I shouldn't have let my envious head get in the way."

Bonnie winced as the burn of vodka rolled down her throat. Two more sips and the burn would be replaced with numbing bliss. She couldn't wait. "I accept your apology, Beks, but I have to take responsibility in the fact that I said something very insensitive to you, and just because you said more doesn't mean what I said hurt you any less. I'm sorry too."

Feeling herself getting a little teary she pulled Bonnie into a hug. It wasn't often that people apologized to her. It always seemed like she was the only one in the wrong; so to not have to push her own feelings aside made her love her friendship with Bonnie even more. "Lets promise never to quarrel again, Bons you're ruining my ice queen persona."

Bonnie laughed pulling back. "I promise."

The girls reunion is cut short when Marcel makes his presence known and successfully catches their eyes.

"The two girls I've been wanting to see all night are standing together. Tell me darlings how lucky am I?" he smiled dark eyes volleying between them like a predator who's caught his prey.

Bonnie merely rolled her viridian eyes, Rebekah however was returning his smoldering gaze. This had trouble written all over it.

"Consider yourself unlucky because _we _are leaving." she pushed tugging Rebekah only to be halted by the girl.

"Now Bonnie he's been nice enough to extend us an invitation it would be rude of us just to shun him don't you think?" Rebekah questioned.

Bonnie would have been more inclined to believe her if the girl had actually looked at her. During the whole lecture she hadn't bothered to stop eye sexing Marcel. Suddenly she felt like she was intruding in their 'love at first corny line' moment.

"If you want to entertain him then by all means. I'd rather show my appreciation by drinking him out of house and home." and with that she snatched another cup of punch. "If you need me I'll be with Melissa and Diana." she informed her friend.

* * *

><p>The room was silent as the occupants listened to the rules and regulations Meredith was giving out about the meet. There'd be no loud talking, attacking, or cursing. This was a place to speak your mind in a civilized manner and get results. Stefan had confided in her last week that his biggest fear was everyone being at each other's throats and placing blame. He wasn't one for confrontation which was another reason he depended on the drugs so much.<p>

Stefan eyed everyone who came his heart beating rapidly and warming. Mia sat prudently with a blank look on her face, but as always her glistening lapis lazuli eyes revealed her true feelings. She was afraid for him and the guilt in her eyes made him look away from her; and to his cherub face niece who was bouncing on her knee. He made a mental note to ask her why the hell she would bring a toddler to a rehab center, but he digressed. Because looking at her charming smile and big doe eyes he knew why she brought her.

She was hope.

On that thought his gaze found another pair of doe eyes that evoked that same feeling. In the crescent formation they had made across from him and Dr. Fell, Elena sat towards the end between a stoic Damon and concerned Lexi. The tip of her nose was red matching the rims of her brown eyes. Something weird churned inside of him at the sight of her. For the first time ever when he looked at Elena he wasn't drenched in an all consuming love. Don't get him wrong the love was as palpable as ever, but the resemblance she had to Katherine made him feel some type of way; and he was the only one to blame. He watched Elena arch a brow in confusion at his cold stare and look to Damon for an answer he didn't have. His brother gave her a small smirk that was meant to be comforting, but Damon wasn't the sentimental type. Now Stefan was confused; when did the two of them become friendly? Last he knew Damon couldn't stand Elena and vice versa. When he awkwardly patted Elena's shoulder Stefan nearly lost his eyebrows to his hairline.

"Is everyone ready to begin now?" Dr. Fell asked causing Stefan to turn to his left.

There was a collective head nod and folding her hands in her lap Meredith began her dissertation. "As we all know Stefan has been battling a serious addiction to the narcotic cocaine, but in these past nine months he has been able to control the urge to want to use— "

"Control?" Giuseppe interrupted like he was hard of hearing. "Does that mean he isn't cured?"

Stefan's body tensed his face in a grimace. If looks could kill Giuseppe would be six feet under from the death glares he was getting from Carmela and Damon. The tone his voice took as if he were flabbergasted at the declaration made Damon's skin crawl, but he remained silent. For once, he cared that this wasn't the time or place for another Giuseppe vs. Damon match. Even though once again Giuseppe was worried about the wrong things.

Meredith offered Mr. Salvatore an understanding smile. "Mr. Salvatore in regards to recovering drug addicts." she heard the wince in the room at her choice of word, but it was time that everyone stopped being in denial and accept the fact that yes Stefan, their golden boy, was indeed a drug addict in recovery.

The sooner they all came to terms with that the better; because this road they were traveling would be a long one. The first speed bump would be when Stefan returned home; he would be different and they would have to be prepared for that. Because with his change they would have to change too. Their attitudes, their perspectives, and their habits if they wanted to help keep him on the straight and narrow.

"…I don't think the word 'cured' is suitable in describing their progression. Is Stefan a hundred percent?" she looked at the boy fondly. "Not quite, but he's nearing there and is a lot better than he was 9 months ago. Our part in his journey is over and it will be up to Stefan with the help, love, and support of his _family _that will determine his success."

Elena bit her lip than raised her hand. At Meredith's nod she spoke. "So what you're saying is that this will be an ongoing battle for the rest of his life?"

Damon wanted nothing more than to bop the teen in the middle of her forehead and force a V8 down her throat. Like seriously besides Lexi, his mother, and himself he was surrounded by idiots. Dr. Fell wasn't speaking a variation of Chinese so he didn't understand why no one was getting what she was saying. If someone else interrupted her he was going to fart, yep it was law.

"I wouldn't put it as dire as that; one day Stefan won't even think about the prospect of using. He'll wake up and he will feel free. That day could be tomorrow or it could be many tomorrows away, but I have faith that it will happen. He's strong and his love for all of you will push him."

The two of them shared a smile and Carmela was thankful they chose someone who cared about Stefan as much as they did. Elena however not so much, and she felt terrible for picking a time like this to feel jealous of a woman that after tomorrow he probably wouldn't even see anymore. Not to mention the fact she was probably twice their age.

"Stefan has made remarkable progress and he can be released as soon as tomorrow; we do these meetings as a way for the patients here to have a safe sounding board to express their feelings and for their loved ones to as well. Stefan would you like to begin?"

He nearly choked on the lump in his throat meeting everyone's eyes briefly before staring at the wall behind their heads. The walls were littered with those motivational posters you see plastered all over the walls in classrooms around America. His vision zeroed on the one with the smiling kid shooting a 3 pointer that read: "There's no such thing as _impossible. _The word itself says IM-possible." How fitting he thought.

"There's no question what I did was stupid and I'm sorry isn't strong enough to rectify the pain I put you guys through over this past year. I lied, I manipulated, I stole, and that's not me. That's not who I want to be, not anymore." aquamarine eyes met glacial blue. "I let you down and that hurts me deepest knowing I ruined the faith you had in me. I'm the good one, this wasn't supposed to happen to me."

Giuseppe held his son's gaze wanting nothing more than to hold his baby boy, his pride and joy. "We all make mistakes Stefan." he voiced sternly. "Its up to us as men to fix them and its not too late for you to do that. We love you son." the crack in his voice was barely audible, but those who knew him heard it. It was probably the closest thing to a tear that anyone would see.

"You didn't let us down bambino you opened our eyes. We always assumed that you were okay and never asked enough questions. We let you down and for that we will never forgive ourselves. It is not your job to fix what your father and I have broken, and I'm sorry you felt pressured to do so. Our love for you is unconditional okay." Carmela sniffed wiping the tears from her jade eyes. "Nothing you do can make us stop loving you."

At that Stefan turned his teary eyes to his older brother. He wasn't quite sure if that were true of Damon. He had disowned him like he was lower than garbage on many occasions.

Damon sat a little straighter in his seat knowing it was his turn to say something. This was the part he was dreading; he hated discussing 'feelings' and getting emotional. He would be lying if he said getting him here wasn't like pulling your own wisdom teeth with pliers for Carmela. He had thought of every excuse in the book to back out, but in the end he conceded. They could thank Bonnie for that because her compassion was rubbing off on him in waves. The guilt he felt for keeping quiet about Stefan's first spiral into powder candy land was also enough to push him to show his face. After everything he owed him this, to at least be here and help him out.

"I failed you as a brother." he shrugged breaking the stare. "This is my fault."

"That's not true." Stefan began.

"Stop trying to defend me Stefan!" he barked shocking everyone in the room. At the warning look in Meredith's eyes he cooled his jets. "My God even at your rock bottom you're still worried about me and everyone else. This isn't about you disappointing us. This is about me not getting you the help you needed the first time. I should have taken this more seriously and I shouldn't have covered for you. I thought I was protecting you, but I hindered you and I'm…sorry." he exhaled. "And I didn't mean what I said the night of the dinner party. You're my brother; the only one I've got and I will be here every step of the way until you no longer need me." his crystalline hues glowing in conviction.

Stefan accepted the tissue that Meredith offered him feeling embarrassed that he was actually crying right now. Damon hadn't spoke that way about him since they were really young and it was unfortunate that something so serious had to happen to pull them back together. All of them. This was the first time in years that the family looked so united and he prayed it wouldn't end once the dust settled.

"Is it alright if I hug him?" Elena peeped bashfully.

"That's up to Stefan." Dr. Fell simply answered.

They rose at the same time coming together like two magnets. His head in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. Her head pressed to his shoulder her lids covering her eyes as memories of last summer played through her mind. They held each other so close that you could barely tell where one started and the other ended.

"I don't ever want you to feel like you're alone again." Elena whispered brokenly. "We're in this together you don't have to hide from me." she felt his nod and drew back enough where she could read his face.

Her hands on either side of it as she pulled him into a quick kiss. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Bonnie stumbled up her front steps with the help of Melissa. "Bon you have to be quiet before you get us both killed." she whispered fiercely to her cousin.<p>

"Oookayy" Bonnie sang giggling while Melissa fetched the keys and unlocked the door. "But my dad isn't here, he's out on business as usual. He only pops up when I'm in compromising positions with Damon." she snarked.

Melissa rolled her eyes and proceeded to lead the inebriated girl up the stairs. The struggle to get Bonnie to her room wasn't so bad. They managed not to fall back down the stairs, so she would call it a success.

"You sure you don't want me to spend the night?" Melissa asked running a hand through her spiral curls.

"Nope." Bonnie smiled popping the 'p' "I have plans."

By the salacious smile on her face Melissa didn't need to ask what kind of plans. It was after one and everyone knew what these hours meant. "Fine, but if you change your mind just call me."

"Bye Mel."

"Later Bonners." she smiled dodging the pillow that Bonnie threw at her head.

Once she was sure the girl was gone she kicked off her heels and laid across her bed. Damon had been calling her cell every hour since eight. Tapping his name she waited to hear his voice.

"Hey where have you been? I was worried about you." Damon's voice pierced through.

She smiled at the concern his voice held, boy did she love him. Even in distance with just the sound of his voice to comfort her, her body would inflame like it was being taken over by molten lava.

"Sorry I was at this last day of school party. Thing." she laughed humorlessly playing with a tendril of hair.

"Oh you went out." his tone implied he was surprised, but she didn't understand why.

"Yeah, I was invited so I decided why not. I was already dressed so…" she let him fill in his own blanks. "How did the family session go?" she queried easing into the next subject.

"It went as good as expected I guess. We cleared the air on a lot of things and learned some things about ourselves and each other. Stefan will be home tomorrow morning." she could hear the tempered excitement in his voice.

"That's great Damon. I'm so proud of him."

"Yeah me too, but about this party did you drink? I really hope you didn't drink because we both know how you get when you drink, and I'd really hate to add murder to my rap sheet."

"Yes I know how I get when I drink which is why I called you." hauling her laptop onto the mattress she clicked on the skype icon and waited. When his face appeared on her monitor her heart skipped a beat.

His dark hair was shaggy as ever and the blood red Polo he was donning did interested things to his milk white skin. Since winning the competition he had been implored to wear more colors. Though she didn't mind him in living color she missed the days he wore black like a second skin. His methane eyes were beckoning her to him like a moth; and she found herself upset with the computer for barring their touch.

Dragging the phone from her ear she smiled at bit. "Hey."

"Hey."

His eyes were still too busy appreciating the little black dress she had on. He could see the sheer parts around her breasts and could imagine how form fitting the rest of the dress was. He really hated he wasn't there to peel it off her and kiss the coral off her pouty lips. Her greens eyes were studying him most likely waiting for him to go off for the outfit.

"You look really stimulating in that dress Bonnie. I bet the guys at the party were tripping over themselves to get to you." he smirked.

Bonnie gulped not really knowing if he were being funny.

"Little did they know that you would be coming home to see me." his tone lowered significantly with the darkening of his eyes. "Take it off." he demanded.

A smiled splayed across her lips and she got to her feet to pull the zipper. She made sure he saw its descend to the ground and when she was down to her dark purple panty set he told her to stop.

"I just wanna take a few snapshots." he smiled then chuckled as she did her best model poses. "Man I wish I was there with you. To hold you, kiss you, love you."

She bit her lip back in her previous position on the bed. "I wish you were here too. I miss you."

"Show me how much." his voice guttural.

All of a sudden she felt herself feeling shy in front of him. Which was dumb because at this point he knew her body just as well as she did. Leaning against the pillows she looked to the ceiling then trailed a finger down the valley of her breast.

Circling her navel she drug her finger lower spooning herself through the fabric of her panties. When she moaned Damon felt himself coming alive between his legs. Scooting down in his desk chair he watched her smooth, gentle movements. As if on cue she speed her momentum on her engorged nub whimpering quietly in her own bliss.

"Close your eyes." he grumbled releasing himself from its own prison.

He wasted no time finding the rhythm of her thrusts meeting them pump for pump. His eyes closed painting the perfect picture that they were together. It wasn't his hand that was getting him off, but Bonnie bouncing up and down his shaft meticulously moving her hips. It was Bonnie squeezing then releasing him making him wince at the delicious combination.

Her overgrown bangs were laden in sweat caressing her heart shaped face, her petite mouth mimicking an "o" of pleasure. Hearty groans in the background doing nothing to quench her thirst for more, for _him_. Hands trailed lower from the curve of her neck, passing thru the valley of her breasts, tingling her belly button until reaching that sparkling pot of gold.

Phantom fingers coasted the exterior of her sweet spot, before one finger fell into her abyss followed quickly by another one. Her heart lunged painfully in her esophagus at the slow meticulous strokes sliding in and out of her warm burrow.

"Mmmm." she purred in satisfaction her eyes snapping open to meet his lust filled glare.

"That's it baby spread them wide and dive _deeper."_ Damon's deep throaty voice ordered none too kindly.

His tongue was thick and heavy in want and being delegated to spectator as Bonnie dug her digits infinitesimally further until her hand was encompassed by neatly trimmed curls; was barely his idea of a good time. He wanted to be the one trapped in her ripened piece of fruit. He was the one that wanted to be drowned in her sweet juices. The one becoming one with her salacious lips. Her pants did nothing but make him harder, and his sorry excuse for a hand wasn't even close to the real thing.

Focusing back on the hot scene playing out on his screen he could see her wetness seeping out with each thrust her small fingers executed. He could hear the moistness just as clear, and he'd be damned if he couldn't remember the salty sweetness when it racked against his insatiable tongue. The drool making contact with his thigh prompted him to close his gaping mouth.

Spurts of fluid seeped from the tip of his rod at the sight of her squeezing her breast hard then soft as he would. With the flick of her tongue across a hardened nipple he came undone. "Shit."

"I miss you." she moaned gustily reaching her climax. Her legs drooping open like a sack of potatoes. "_All_ of you."

"Then skip out on that stupid senior trip and come home to me." he grated licking his dry lips wishing they were hers.

He heard her heave a long sigh sliding up against the headboard of her bed. Adjusting her laptop he was met with pools of exasperated green eyes. "Damon I'm senior class president I have to go. Besides," she shrugged. "If I come down in two weeks we'll have a good day or two before you're off to some guest spot or photo shoot."

Bonnie reached over grabbing the black tee laying beside her bed and pulled it over head ignoring Damon's groans of protest. They hadn't seen each other in a little over 3 months because of their clashing schedules and the distance weighed heavily on both of them. They had already broken up and got back together at least twice since that night at the docks. Neither time lasting more than a week or two, but still. Sitting lotus style with the lap top tilted up alongside her legs her eyes bored into shallow blue.

"It would be three days of unadulterated bliss if you wanna get technical." he mumbled absently rubbing himself. "You being all sassy and sated isn't doing anything to help your cause by the way." he piped admiring the glow of sweat on her skin.

She turned her head away to hide the blush crawling up her neck. Never in her life did she imagine she'd be up at the wee hours of the night having skype sex with her sometimey boyfriend. In fact she was so totally against it that for the longest she refrained from even video chatting, but Damon wasn't having it. After two long blinks from those baby blues shrouded in thick black lashes — and the sentiment of him wanting to plunge his tongue so deep into her pussy that she saw heart, stars, and horseshoes— she relented.

"I want you with me, who cares about those people." he argued.

"I do." she said pointing to her chest. "This is my last chance to be with all my friends before we go our separate ways and my last duty as president. I have to be there we've waited this long what's a few more weeks?"

Damon still was not pleased but decided not to push the topic. He had to talk himself out of driving to her more times than he could count tonight. But after getting caught balls deep inside Bonnie by daddy Bennett three months ago; he was kind of banned from the house. If he thought listening to Giuseppe's lectures were bad, the man had nothing on Bonnie's father.

"Yea what's a few more weeks?" he repeated. Aside from twenty more days of the excruciating anguish of not being able to feel her in his arms. Or feel her walls clamped around his member, and not being able to listen to her heartbeat while she sleeps.

Yep, no big deal least of all to her and that pissed him off. Did she not miss him as much as he missed her? Was his absence not killing her like it was killing him?

"I'll call you when I land tomorrow, okay?" he said monotonously.

Bonnie frowned noticing the change in the atmosphere. "Okay." she exhaled. "Well I love you."

"Yea goodnight." he imparted before closing the laptop.

"So much for proper etiquette." she mumbled turning off her light.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea so I suck at endings lol. Caroline is back next chapter with a secret. Stefan comes home and comes across an unwanted guest. This chapter was really a lighthearted filler to set up the next phase of the story which will be drama filled. Thanks for reading and I want to shout out my dad who passed away two years ago. Love and miss you and thanks for reading guys.<strong>


	26. Operation: Still Here

***I own nothing but this little tale that was inspired by Gidget but took a startling left somewhere around ch.10 lol. Anywho characters belong to the Black Plague and company***

**A/N: Its been entirely too long guys and I apologized between a lack of muse and being a lazy bish this took forever lol. Hopefully I can get the next part up soon I wanted to add more, but my brain was on overload and I figured this was enough. It is a filler tho which I hate because I'm ready to get to the action lol but enjoy xoxox**

**II: The Heart Wants What It Wants..**

It wasn't like she planned it...

She hadnt come across the pond in search of an epic whirlwind romance, or to fall in love. Like really how cliche would that be? Nope, it was simply one of those chance encounters that happened upon her when she stepped off the plane and onto rich Paris soil. At least that was the story she fed herself over the last month and a half. She didn't want to think about their mutual friends back home and what they would think. She didn't want to think about his previous infatuation with her best friend; or her on again off again status with her other half. She just wanted to be in this moment as long as she could before the wonders of reality crept back in.

A smile twitched her lips at the feeling of brawny arms wrapping around her waist. His head found the crook of her neck as her hands covered his. The silence wasn't deafening, but the purest of sweet solace. Somehow he knew what she was thinking without her even voicing it. Knew her deepest desires and her darkest fears with just a simple gaze from observant sky blue eyes that mirrored her own.

This was becoming there thing she surmised. Her sneaking away from her class at the first sign of sundown; and him coincidently being there with some lame excuse about being in the neighborhood. Both knowing they came on a chance to see each other, promising that it would be the last time. In some twisted way what they were doing was wrong. He was kind of attached and deep down she knew her heart was back in the states; but for now they wouldn't worry. Instead they would bask under an envelope of stars. She'd act impressed at his knowledge of the constellations like he hadn't told her the names every star for the past forty nights. He'd answer all of her questions like he hadn't answered them every time before.

It would end with his proposal of her staying the rest of the summer and her barely declining. They'd face each other, her hand reaching out to caress his face. A soft smile would cover her face as his eyes closed at her touch. They would open again in longing and just as their lips would touch she'd be doused with the chill of reality, and run away.

They say Paris is the city of love she thought on her trek back to the campus. Her tenure in the beautiful city did not disappoint.

* * *

><p>It had barely been two weeks and she was already missing him...<p>

Bonnie laid lazily across her canopy bed staring at the starry ceiling her mother painted for her as a child. Her room went through more transformations than she could count, but through it all the ceiling remained untouched. Her dad never asked to paint over it and she never suggested it; what was understood never needed to be spoken between the two. The statement was a staple in almost every aspect of their relationship. It was good and bad to be honest, because she could count on one hand how many times her father actually said the words "I love you." He always assumed that she knew...sometimes she didn't.

She glanced at her cell for the eighth time in two minutes looking for a call that never came and a text that was never written. She wasn't good at standoffs or holding grudges against people she loved, and the alienation her boyfriend was subjecting her to was cruel. The silent treatment he was giving her was totally unwarranted and she refused to cave no matter how much he wanted her to. She would not coddle him or give in to his temper tantrum. He was a grown ass man and she expected him to act as such.

Still her fingers glided across the screen painting a hostile text message to her paramour; only to delete it in the end. She would go on her senior trip and enjoy every last minute of it. To make her choose between him and her duty as senior class president knowing how much the title and school meant to her was selfish. Damon had plenty of good qualities after you dug through the less than savory ones selfishness and entitlement being the main ones.

Her father picked that moment to bumrush her room with a couple of suspicious looking duffle bags. Bonnie didn't know if she was more surpised that he was home early or more mad he forgone knocking. Either way he was just in time for the drive to Florida, yes he made it his duty to be one of the three parents chaperoning to her chargrin.

"Yes..." she said with raised brows. "Can I help you?"

His eyes took a quick sweep of the room and determined that there was no intruder on the premises. "How about a 'hi dad glad you're home.'" he retorted giving her a stern eye.

"If you hadn't barged into my room like some madman then you would have got it." she smiled tartly. " Stand down soldier nobody 's here but me as you see."

If he felt stupid he'd never admit it. Robert Bennett should have been part of the great debators with his ability to argue you down whether he was wrong or right. It was no doubt he picked the right profession, he probably could have got O.J. Simpson off faster than good ole Johhny and that said something. Nevertheless, he wouldn't apologize for his pop up visits so she didnt bother waiting for one.

Robert's pale blues went heavenward momentarily before finding his babygirl's leaf greens. If she hadn't broken the rules then he wouldn't be so on edge. He had been aware of the chaos, tomfoolery, and declarations of being nearly grown were bound to pop up sooner or later. He just never expected it to happen with Bonnie. She was never a disobedient child always choosing the straight and narrow. Always gunning for his approval and to be the apple of his eye. Never teetering on the edge for fear of ending up in bad situations; yet here they were in a bad situation. All trust he had in her crumbled like a Chips A'Hoy cookie and he found himself rushing home from work just to make sure she wasn't up to no good.

Ever since that fateful day where he seen entirely more than he should have it was hard to scrape it out. Catching her doing things that only grown folks do tarnished the image he had of her causing him tonot look at her the same. He had lost allthe sanity he had left that night and never quite got it back. He could still see himself running crazily with a shotgun after Damon's lily white ass. A frantic Bonnie chasing after the both of them, he was surprised the neighbors hadn't alerted the police from all the ruckos going on and their quiet environment. Needles to say the boy has been put under a ban for eternity from his premises. He blamed himself for even somewhat okaying the relationship.

For that he'd blame Sheila. That damned woman never knew when to butt out of his business.

In hindsight he watched enough teen dramas and movies to know that putting bans on teens only made them want the person more. So, to avoid dramatics he did what any good parent would do. He called in an appointment with their family doctor and started her on birth control. To further his duty he enrolled her in the sex education class at the local Planned Parenthood clinic to her sheer horror. If that wasn't enough to scare her away from sex than the Depo birth control shot was sure to do the job. One thing was for sure he refused to have her go down the same path he and Abby suffered through being unprepared young parents.

He wanted more for her and he would make sure she got it.

Relaxing his shoulders he sighed. "You'll be happy to know that I have to pull out of our little trip." he grumbled twisting a foot in her carpet noting the fact it needed a good vacuuming.

The grin that broke across Bonnie's face was nothing short of manic. When his eyes caught her jovial expression she tempered it into a line. "And what caused this change of events?"

He scoffed at her foe concern knowing she was jumping up in glee inside. He had every intention of crashing her senior trip, but lucky for her his big case in D.C. had been pushed up to this week. If it wasn't for Grams he would have said to hell with the case, but his career would benefit tremendously from this win. Because it would be a win.

"My case got pushed up to Thursday and I have to be there." he informed.

The ping of hurt that shot her side she'd write off as gas later. It still amzed her that no matter what she did, good or bad it was never enough to keep her father's attention. That for him work would always come first, his ambitions would always trump anything she did. Slowly she was beginning to see that not everything her mother said was an exaggeration. Deciding not to dwell she sat up straighter all in all this worked out great for her. Because really who wanted their dad on the most epic event of their high school lives? Exactly.

"Well that's too bad." she deduced holding in another squeal.

She was set for departure tomorrow at noon and she would be leaving all of her problems at this door. The trip for a week long adventure in the sunny city of Panama Beach was long overdue; and now she wouldn't have to worry about her paradoxical father hovering over her shoulder. How did that stalker song of the 90s go? Every step you take, every move you make i'll be watching you? Yeah nobody had time for that.

"Promise me you won't get down there and act like one of those fast girls from Girls Gone Wild." Robert's voice boomed like thunder.

Bonnie squinted suspiciously. "And how do you know about Girls Gone Wild young man?"

The amusement dancing in her jade eyes caused his tanned cheeks to glow ruby red, but his gaze never faltered. "Behave like the young lady I brought you up to be or I'll be forced to reaccept my invitation as chaperone." he smiled flicking her nose.

"Dad I promise I'll be on my best behavior. I know you're still upset with me about...you know, but I'm sorry and it'll never happen again." Their gaze broke momentarily when she spoke the next words. "But i love him dad and he loves-"

At his raised hand she pressed her lips together and prepared for another long winded speech from her father. "I know I'm not your mother and I'm not always the most _sensitive_, but you could have told me you were thinking about those things."

"But dad-"

"I'm talking." he asserted. "I want better for you Bonnie. I want you to enjoy your college years, have fun, and graduate. I want you to be settled into a career and married after. I don't want you getting caught up because of puppy love or things you think you feel because of raging teenage hormones. I have to go if I'm gonna catch my red eye I just wanted to check up on you. "

She nodded still reeling from the words he hadn't said.

"Be better than us Bonnie." he whispered lowly closing her door shut.

* * *

><p>Silence was never solitude to him always a welcomed beacon of light...<p>

Stefan's bedroom door closed with a soft thump. Pressing his weight firmly against the dark oak door he exhaled. In the two weeks that he'd been home this was the first time he actually had time to breathe. Everything had been hectic from the day he stepped outside of Brookhaven. From welcome back parties, to community service, to various loved ones not giving him an ounce of privacy.

Sometimes he wanted to check himself back in just for the peace and serenity Brookhaven encompassed. Not that he felt like he was on the brink of relapse; if anything he felt more on the brink of death from being suffocated beyond belief. With the exception of his niece Sadie and Damon everyone treated him like a mental case that would crack at any given moment and he was sick of it. He knew they were only trying to help and were justified in their thinking, but the constant watching was annoying as hell. He was never alone for more than 15 minutes at a time, hell he could barely go to the bathroom without a chaperon.

There were no words to express how thankful he was that after weeks of hesitation Elena decided to go on her senior trip. Stefan nearly clicked his heels when she'd told him during one of their scheduled lunches a few days ago. Sure, he felt bad for the guilt trip he laid on her about abandoning Bonnie right after Caroline informed her that she was spending an extra two weeks in Paris; but she needed the little push to go out and live her life. Moments like prom and senior trips were once in a lifetime and he didn't want to be the cause of her missing it. He loved the girl to pieces, but she was extremely high on his smothering list only second to his mother.

Hearing footsteps draw closer to his bedroom he groaned. According to his watch it hadn't been a good ten minutes, and dammit he wanted those extra five. Maybe if he pretended to be sleep she'd go away. Opening his eyes he scratched that plan she would probably assume he overdosed again. Facing the door he prepared to take his intrusion like a man and waited.

"Stefan?"

"Yes mama." he tried to sound cheery but the voice felt flat even to his ears.

Carmela put her head against the door her palm repeating the motion. She knew she was overdoing it, but she couldn't help it. Every time she tried to give him a minute the image of his lifeless body would flash through her mind and before she knew it she'd be at his door. She didn't know how to turn it off. How to get her guards down and let him readjust on his own. Giving her children too much freedom was probably why they were all screwed up now. Being so sheltered as a child herself she swore she wouldn't force that on her children. Promised to never stifle their creativity and always let them be free; but that seemed to do more harm than good.

Her oldest had a baby out of wedlock, her middle was hot-headed and entitled, and her youngest was lost and pressured. Though there was no reason to beat herself up about it she did frequently. She did the best she could but sometimes your best just wasn't enough now all she could do was pray.

"I know I'm getting on your nerves bambino, but I just wanted to let you know I'm getting ready to catch my flight." she began.

The bit of news definitely got his ears perked. If Carmela left that meant he'd have the house to himself for a whole hour and a half before Giuseppe got home. To his dismay his father had been working alot from his home office. The only reason he was gone now was because there was a rare diamond he had to discern in a neighboring county.

"Oh yeah?" Stefan feigned innocence.

"Yes." She giggled softly. "So I was wondering if you could drop me off at the airport. I'd hate to leave my car there and-"

Stefan snorted finally tugging the door open to reveal the small woman on the otherside. He knew what she was trying to do and he wasn't going for it. She'd left her car at the airport more times than he could count. She may have been influential and intelligent, but slick she was not. The airport was a 30-45 minute drive each way depending on traffic virtually leaving him no time for himself. If she genuinely wanted his company he'd do it in a heartbeat, but this wasn't the case. Carmela wanted him supervised at all times because the trust they once had between them was gone.

He had been staring at her this whole time and she had the nerve to look bashful. "Mom just admit that you don't trust me to be here alone." he spoke calmly." I mean I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt because it does, but i understand."

"Stefano." she took his hands into hers. "Its not that. I trust that you're doing everything in your power to continue on this road to recovery I just worry okay. We aren't perfect things happen."

"You guys are suffocating me." he broke losing his composure. "I can't even wipe my fucking ass without a babysitter."

"Stefan!" she brassed in shock. She could count on one hand the number of times he lost his temper, and it was never directed towards her or Giuseppe.

This was new grounds for them.

Flustered Stefan ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry mama. I hate that you guys are tip-toeing around me like I'm gonna shatter into a million pieces. I'm fine and if I'm not I'll go back. But this, this isn't helping me it's hindering me. When school starts are you guys gonna take turns sitting in my lectures with me and walking me to class?" he brazened.

"Don't be ridiculous Stefan."

When the words left her mouth she realized how real of a possibility that ridiculous statement could be. They were all going through crazy schedule and life changes just to be here and watch Stefan. He was right what they were doing wasn't helping.

"Fine, consider this your breathing room." Carmela announced taking a figuritive and literal step back. "I'll call you guys when I land." kissing his cheek she mouthed "I love you."

"I love you too." he beamed in victory. "Don't worry so much and have fun everything will be fine." he assured.

"Yeah you just behave yourself and see if you can get a hold of your brother." she said in her wake. "He's been M.I.A and I don't like it."

"Got ya."

Closing his door once again he walked to his bed with a pep in his step. Now things could hopefully get back to normal. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the figure perched on his bed.

"Katherine?"

* * *

><p>"Hey babe its me...again. I was just calling to let you know I'm in Panama." he heard his little bird sing. A smirk tickled his lips without his permission. "Damon." she sighed the previous excitement in her voice subsided. "Its been two weeks can you stop being petty and answer the damn phone?" the line went silent as if she were waiting to hear his voice. "Fine keep being the childish, you self entitled-"<p>

"Hey!" Damon barked turning furied eyes on his agent/publicist/ whatever hell else she decided to call herself these days.

He stared at the offender pensively. She was dressed in a tight midnight blue pencil skirt, a white chiffon top completing the ensemble. Her glacial eyes were filled with mirth as she twirled a fiery red lock around her finger. A chuckled passed through red matted lips at whatever Bonnie was saying. Deciding she was bored with the dramas of his life she focused her sight back on him.

"You've been gone from the set for over 10 mins now and the director is getting impatient. There's only so many times I can say you have diarrhea Damon." the fiery ginger smirked. "I thought I hid this from you this morning anyway."

"Exactly, you thought." He answered smugly grabbing the phone. "I can't go another day without calling home my mother worries."

"Your mother or the little one currently tearing you a new one." she countered folding her arms.

To that the current Mr. December of the Sports Illustrated calendar (for the women) shrugged. "Oh that? She's just whispering sweet nothings to me." he bumped the woman's shoulder. "Its how we show our love."

"Whatever just get back in there so we can get that drink you owe me." she reminded him.

That will teach him to bet on a football game with her, had he not heard of the luck of the Irish?

"Yea, yea rub it in." he mused with a wink sauntering back towards the set. "Oh and Genny-"

"Genevieve." she corrected narrowing her eye.

"Right, _Gen." _he smiled basking in her annoyance. "Stop touching my shit."

Rolling her eyes she checked the time and groaned. The jackass whined about an earlier flight back to the states, and he was the one prolonging the process. As if she wanted to be stuck in a country that was paused in winter. She had two other clients she had to assist though Damon was her cash cow.

Genevieve Murray was fairly new to this side of business coming from being a model herself; but she was a relentless talent manager who was quickly gaining recognition. Especially since she took on the elusive Damon Salvatore. Honestly, he may have been the reason her own popularity had soared. After a bidding war within the industry she was the one he chose and they'd been the Bonnie and Clyde of the modeling world ever since. Ironically, Damon was one of her worst clients. Profitable? Yes, but she could only dampen his reputation as being a diva and difficult for so long. He had so much potential to be the next Tyson Beckford or Channing Tatum, but he would be the one to either claim it or maim it. She needed him to be on his P's and Q's not only for his reputation but for hers. She put alot on the line for him so she needed him to be readily available. He was going to be the success of the career, and there was no time for distractions. She'd been holding her tongue but she could see now this Bonnie girl was going to be a problem.

One she was determined to solve.

Fifteen minutes later Damon was seated in a cab next to Genevieve in thought. He was being petty; there was no doubt about that. Sure, he had back to back appearances on top of having to do another Sports Illustrated interview, therefore technically it wasn't his fault. Yep, that was his story and he was sticking to it. Plus he'd tried calling Bonnie after the shoot but now she wasn't answering so the situation was out of his hands. The taxi stopped in front of the airport prompting the pair to make a move towards the trunk to retrieve their belongings.

He'd have basically two days to sleep in his own bed before he'd have to be back on a jet to California. Days like this reminded him why he quit modeling in the first place. He hated flying and life as a jetsetter was lonely and also drenched him in temptations that he didn't need nor want. He was already going on his fourth month without any sexual contact and the skyping wasn't doing anything but pissing him off. He needed skin to skin touching, pressure pounding, soul shaking sex, and he needed it with Bonnie asap. Thinking about Rome and all the happy couples that were set to be around made him more angry that Bonnie declined to come. They could be one of those stupid lovey-dovey couples if she wasn't so stubborn.

Initially it shocked Damon when she refused his invitation. In his experience a girl would jump at an opportunity like that, but his bambina was sticking to her guns. A trait he usually admired in her, but now that he was on the other end of it he realized he could do without. The fact her father's words of her being able to enjoy her golden years, and being able to be a teen were in cinstant rotation in his psyche didn't help matters. There were plenty times where his conscience would takeover and he'd toy with the idea of stepping back and letting her go. Only problem with that was he was too selfish to go through with it. Her first year of college was getting closer and closer adding tohis dread. College was when you came into your own and find yourself; the experience could either make or break their relationship. There was no more sewing of wild oats or living life as the most eligible bachelor for him, but for Bonnie he was all she knew. It was the main thing he loved about their relationship. He finally had someone that was all his now he just hoped it would stay that way.

That's probably why he was pushing the issue of her moving in with him so hard. He wanted to spend every minute with her, that way he didn't have to worry about oversexualized guys trying to get at her. Damon's eyes glanced to the board of upcoming flights he'd have to board his connector soon.

A voice took over the imtercom letting him know it was time to get to the gate. Stuffing his phone into his pocket he followed Genevieve who'd been chatting away on her cell about two more appearances she booked for when they landed in Italy. At this point he wanted to flip a bird on the whole thing and just go get his girl.

And at that moment he figured he'd do just that.

* * *

><p>"Don't panic." Katherine rasped holding her hands in surrender. "I just wanted to see you and make sure you're okay."<p>

As much as he wanted to scream and yell at his one time love he didn't. It wasn't her fault that he was in the position he was in it was his; and no matter how many people thought otherwise it was the truth. Still the glare he fixed her with remained on his face.

"You shouldn't be here Katherine." he warned looking out the window. "How did you even get in here? Never mind don't answer that." he retracted. "Just leave."

"Stefan I can take it if everyone else hates me, but not you. Even after.." her voice broke. "Even after all I've done to you, you never turned your back on me please don't do it now."

There were tears in her eyes now which alarmed him because Katherine Pierce never cried. Maybe in laughter at someone else's suspense but that was beside the point. Taking a tentative seat next to her on the bed he exhaled hoping he wouldn't regret letting his guard down. "What is it that has you so shaken?" he laughed nervously feeling like whatever it was had to serious if her stiff contenance gave way to anything.

"I..." she began twisting her fingers then stopping in thought. "Something happened while you were away..."

"Okay..."

"The night of the bonfire I was in denial about it, didn't want to believe it because it was just one night. One stupid night that was awesome." she rambled. "But stupid because you're in love with Eloise.." Stefan may have snickered. "...now and I'm with who I've always should of been with Elijah. No offense."

"None taken" he remarked still not following anything she was saying.

"And things had been going so great and then it got to a point where i couldn't hide it, or do anything else and it just came out. I just had it and I don't know what to do I can't tell Elijah and my parents will be back from vacation soon and they can't know. I know you're still recovering, but I need you Stefan. I tried to do it alone, but I need you it woudn't be right if you didn't know."

His forehead was doing the brooding thing that Damon and Mia always made fun of, but he was failing in connecting the dots she was laying out. "Katherine slow down and just tell me what the hell you're talking about. What happened?"

"Nadia." she breathed out taking his hand."

"Nadia?" he repeated dumbly following her to his closet. "Who is Nadia?"

Katherine had dropped his person and slinked back into his closet where she came from. When she darted back out there was something in her arms wrapped up in a blanket. His heart dropped to his feet and his breath hitched painfully in his throat. He kept praying that it was a cute little teacup chihuahua under the canary yellow blanket, but when he seen an olive little hand pop from underneath his hopes were dashed.

Suddenly he was transported back nine months and two weeks to the day, and Katherine's mangled tale was starting to fall into place. In one of his high lust filled states he thought Katherine was Elena and went to town. If he were honest with himself once he'd started kissing her he realized it wasn't but was too far gone to care. They vowed never to mention the indiscretionbut looking at the beautiful baby girl in her arms with her caramel curls and big brown eyes the skeletons were literally coming out of his closet.

"No." he croaked shaking his head.

"Stefan."

"No, don't say it." he nearly pleaded shoving his hands into his hair.

If she said it then it would be real and this couldn't be real. Every step he took away from her she was following to clear the distance.

"This is Nadia Sarah Pierce _Salvatore_." she announced. "Your daughter."

"Dammit I told you not to say it!" he stammered before dropping to the floor.

* * *

><p>She wanted to say she was having the time of her life, but she wasn't. Judging by the frown on Elena's face she'd say that she wasn't either. Sighing she sipped more of the margarita the persistent guy in the corner booth kept sending her. He was handsome with dark short hair, slightly tanned skin, and a killer smile but he wasn't Damon. So much for not bringing sand to the beach she thought forgoing the straw and just throwing it back.<p>

God she hated how much she missed him.

"Hey take it easy Bon." Elena laughed sipping a drink of her own.

They were in the hottest club in PBC and not even the hottest guys could stray their thoughts away from their boyfriends. Elena had been adamant on having a good time so Stefan's selflessness wouldn't be in vain; but after hour two the facade fell and she found herself next to Bonnie holding up the bar. Out of all of them Rebekah was the one truly living it up.

Looking over her shoulders she spotted the jazzy blonde doing a body shot off one of the waiters. He's be fired by the end of the night she snorted sucking her lemon.

"Should would get her?" she asked the brunette next to her.

Elena trailed her eyes to where Rebekah now stood on the stage doing her own version of the Cameron Diaz dance. Curling her nose she shook her head. "Nah, I say lets join her."

Surprise was evident on Bonnie's face. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." she smiled tugging Bonnie off the stole. "We've sulked long enough especially you, and the guy in the corner has been eyeing you all night might as well give him a show little bird." she winked.

The nickname nearly gave her an adverse effect but she soldiered on deciding to be a team player. She would stick to her word and have fun. She'd have plenty of time to sulk later on the ride home. At the last minute she whipped around instead going to her number one fan of the night.

His face beamed when he realized she really was coming his way. Straightening his posture and clearing his voice he stood from his table. "Well hello there." he greeted showing teeth.

"Hi." she peeped. "I thought I'd come over and introduce myself I'm Bonnie." she came over strictly on liquid courage and it was slowly leaking out of her the longer he stared at her with those deep dark eyes. "You've been sending me drinks all night and now that I'm right in front of you it seems that a cat's got your tongue."

Not the cat he wanted he surmised instinctively licking his lips. His eyes traveled down the short length of her body in appreciation of the little red number she donned. It was modest yet showed just enough to give thoughts that would make Satan blush. The peak of cleavage the heart shaped bodice showed had his body temperature rising.

"Kai." re stated simply.

"Kai? Is that short for something?"

"Only a name a mother could love trust me." he deflected taking her hand. "Dance with me."

They were moving to the beat faster than she could reply and her back was to him as they swayed. "You're very forward." she commented feeling the three drinks she'd downed.

"Like you said I've been sending you drinks this whole night. That alone should tell you I go for what I want."

His words should have sent her running instead she found herself intrigued. "Oh? And what is it that you want?" she questioned curiously.

Before he could answer she was being yanked away by a drunk Rebekah. "This place is busted we're off to catch the after party." she drawled nearly dragging her as she struggled to keep up.

Bonnie glanced behind her seeing her new friend Kai following behind them. They were out of the club and tailgating the rest of the party to the next destination when a familiar pressed face came into view.

"Damon?"

It seemed like the whole crowd stopped walking when she did, but she didn't care. "Damon?" she voiced again this time meeting him halfway into an embrace. "What are you doing here?"

He held her tightly to him in haling her scent it had been too long since she'd been in his arms. He seen Rebekah and Elena staring at him along with some guy he didn't know.

"Is Stefan alright?" Elena immediately asked.

"I didn't have a chance to stop by, but I'm sure he's fine Elena." he blinked to stop his eyes from rolling.

Taking Bonnie's hand he led her towards the beach away from the group. Genevieve had been pissed when he told her he wasn't going to Rome. After calling him asshole in every language imaginable she hung up in his face; later texting she handled it. To drive to Florida from Virginia after a six hour flight was suicide, but love made him do crazy things. He would literally cross an ocean just to get to her in the end.

"I thought I'd surprised you, but you're a hard person to find." he smiled kissing her nose.

"I'm mad at you." she sighed leaning into him.

He laughed as she leaned on him for support from the sky high wedges that adorned her feet. "Are you drunk Bennett?"

She paused to put up the "okay" sign. "Lil bit." she chuckled before leaning into him once again.

"I'm sorry for being a mitch." he pouted while she laughed.

They stopped walking once they reached an obscured part of the beach; just a few yards short of the water. Bonnie moved so her back was to his front and automatically his arms draped over her shoulders and they swayed slowly to a melody only they could hear. This felt right, flirting with Kai was entertaining, but Damon was her home.

"I've missed you bambina." he breathed into the shell of her ear.

Heat shot through her core and she swallowed turning to face him with lust filled eyes. "What are you gonna do about it?" she teased.

His gaze was smoldering as he dipped his head to lavish her neck with kisses. He lifted her onto his frame as their mouths melded together furiously in a passionate kiss that had them tumbling back into the sand. Clothes were being thrown every which way as their excitement continued on. The warm summer breeze causing them to be peppered with sweat at each movement. A smiled graced her lips as she bent over to ravish his lips once more sliding to reach the part of him that fit with her.

Damon flipped their positions so fast it caused her mind to whirl. "Tell me this is real." she breathed as he kissed down her body.

"Its real." he murmured into her bosom.

Bonnie laced her fingers through his thick mane pulling him to face her. "Tell me this is forever."

"Forever isn't long enough." he breathed against her lips.

There eyes lingered a moment longer before he continued the task at hand. His fingers marching to tickle her ivories in the darkness. It was amazing how he could find every nook and cranny in the darkness. Her head fell back at the heat of his breath against her warmth and she was drifting. Drifting into that mushy, safe place that she traveled to whenever she was in his arms.

He closed his eyes the moment they connected and moved painstakingly slow. They were breathing in unison, floating on a wave of ecstasy that was long overdue. Fingers entangled and bodies enraptured as they made love underneath the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>If you reading this that mean you made it yay lol. Sorry if the chap was a lil boring and all over the place im still tryna get my mojo back. Nevertheless I think it kinda picked up in the end. Hopefully I can have another update up soon because I know you guys wanted a real lemon but there's one next chapter so don't curse me too bad. Thanks for reading! Next chapter the girls are moving into Jenna's..well most of them and whats gonna happen with Stefan. Yes, I gave the baby four names to match Katherine's haha.I kinda melded sarah Salvatore and nadia petrova lol. Okay im gonna stop talking now bye tell me what ya think good and bad idc<strong>


End file.
